Harry Potter y la leyenda de los Isdruitar
by Patty-mara
Summary: Bien de aqui escribira más capitulos espero subirlos para terminar estecuento de todasmanerasvayana mi blog que lo actualizó diiariamente
1. Nuevas Atracciones

NUEVAS ATRACCIONES

A pesar de ser verano hacia ya como tres días que no salía el sol esto, aunque pareciera extraño, irritaba a la tía petunia "es preocupante que no salga el sol" decía "todo se vuelve mas monótono y especialmente fastidioso", solía repetir cada vez que veía a Harry como una especie de indirecta que el joven prefería no entender por mas explicita que sea esta.

Y Harry no necesitaba ignorarla ya que estaba muy ansioso, se ponía así cada vez que veía el calendario "bien; Hoy es 25 de julio" pensaba solo faltan dos días para que vengan… Bueno para entender esto al final del anterior curso los Weasley habían quedado en recogerlo el domingo 27 de julio para llevarlo a la madriguera de ahí se irían a hospedarse un tiempo al caldero chorreante esto alegraba mucho a Harry. Aun recordaba las palabras de ron "Harry por fin pasaremos juntos tu cumpleaños grandioso. ¿Verdad?".

Esto alegraba mucho a Harry sabiendo que solo faltaban dos días para liberarse de los pesados Dursley, y solo un gran grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-callen a esa maldita lechuza!-vociferaba el tío Vernon que acababa de llegar del trabajo-hazlo ahora muchacho desobediente- grito de nuevo mientras lo cogia del cuello.

-si tiii…o ya voooo..y- tartamudeo Harry por el dolor.

Al subir a su cuarto se dio cuenta que Hedwig no había hecho ruido sino que era Errol, la lechuza de Ron, quien estaba tirado encima de su escritorio, la pobre ave parecía muerta del cansancio así que Harry lo cogio y lo puso en la jaula de Hedwig para que bebiera un poco de agua mientras leía una nota que Ron le había mandado:

_Hola Harry como estas? Bueno sabes vamos a recogerte el domingo muy temprano como a las 8:00 esta bien? Irán solo mi padre y George y utilizaran un transportador para hacerlo mas fácil OK seria mucho mejor que avisaras a tus tíos, ya que mi padre planea aparecer en tu sala._

_Saludos Ron_

Bueno "en la sala" pensó Harry – aunque se los diga jamás lo entenderían aunque lo vean un millón de veces. Aun así me matarían si me quedo mmm la sala… será divertido.

En menos de lo que pensaba ya era sábado por la tarde y Harry todavía no había alistado su baúl aunque era poco lo que debía guardar aun así debía prepararse además después del grito que pego en cielo el tío Vernon cuando se entero del tema de la sala pensó que mientras menos tiempo estaba el señor Weasley en la casa, seria mejor así que subió a su cuarto. Se sentía tranquilo porque el tío Vernon en la mañana había salido a la casa de un gran cliente. Habrían ido todos pero como la tía petunia no quería dejar solo en la casa a Harry y cuando el tío dijo que Dudley se podía quedar ella no lo pensó dos veces "como voy a dejar a mi hijo con ese, solos en la misma casa, no! Este podría corromper a mi pobre niño" dijo mirando con desconfianza a Harry. Fue así que solo el tío Vernon fue.

Harry se había entretenido un tiempo empacando su baúl y cuando termino decidió bajarlo a la estancia y dejarlo ahí hasta mañana.

Ya eran las ocho de noche en punto cuando el tío Vernon volvió. Entro a la casa con un aire de triunfo y la tía petunia, con un aburrido Dudley, lo recibió.

- querido como estuvo tu día-dijo con aire inquisitivo.

- de un manera muy agradable mi pichoncita, mi cliente acaba de firmar un gran contrato hubieras estado ahí fue un contrato de 6 cifras…-dijo alegre mientras se sentaba en el sofá y cogia el té que la había traído Dudley interesado.

- vamos papá cuenta mas sobre esos clientes-dijo mostrando un fingido interés en los negocios de su papa.

- que mas puedo decir es una gran familia y tienen dos hijos un chico muy inteligente y dinámico él tendrá como unos 18 años y se llama Mel, también pude ver a una linda jovencita que va a cumplir unos 16 años en octubre según me lo dijeron, ella no estaría nada mal para ti Dudley, proviene de una familia muy adinerada.- dijo guiñándole un ojo así hijo.

- Y como se llama y donde estudia?- pregunto la tía petunia muy interesada.

- bueno cariño ella se llama Marina y no sabría decirte donde estudia su hermano Mel me dijo que tenia tutores y que ella viaja a Bulgaria a una de las casas de la familia para recibir clases ahí- dijo pensativo.

- eso suena a que es una niña engreída no se si le convendrá a mi Dudley-dijo la tía petunia algo preocupada – aunque el la podría cambiar apuesto a que serian una linda pareja-agrego

A Harry no le agrado este punto, hablaban de la hija de esa familia como si fuera un pez que Dudley tenía que atrapar por el bien suyo y el de su familia.

- Pero papa y esa chica es linda? Verdad?- pregunto Dudley un poco cauteloso.

- Bahhh! no te preocupes hijo esa niña es muy bien parecida además me parece que en cuanto te vea caerá rendida a tus pies, aunque no se si será pronto.

- Que? A que te refieres Vernon, dijiste que posiblemente los invitarías a cenar la semana que viene así los chicos se conocerán- dijo la tía petunia ansiosa.

- No, petunia el problema es que los hermanos se irán de viaje cada uno por su lado y no se cuando llegara el momento para que se conozcan…, Marina fue la que me recibió en la casa y ella se encontraba con una de sus amigas, si mal no me acuerdo esa niña se llamaba Kristall y por su acento y como después me confirmo Mel, Kristall es de Alemania y que la conocía porque tiene los mismos tutores que Marina- Finalizo el tío vernon con solemnidad.

Al parecer se habría encargado de averiguar muchas cosas sobre los hijos de la familia y especialmente de la hija, era casi seguro que tratara de que Dudley estuviera con ella para asegurar el "negocio" de la familia.

- Y tu que haces ahí muchacho!-grito el tío Vernon al percatarse de la presencia de Harry en la puerta.

- Ahh… ehh… bueno venia a dejar mi baúl en la estancia para que todo sea mas rápido mañana, tío Vernon.-dijo Harry que había terminado de bajar el baúl muy cuidadosamente para poder escuchar lo que estaban diciendo en la sala.

- Así con que mañana te vas, eso va a ser un alivio para nosotros- indicó el tío Vernon sonriendo de una manera burlona viendo a Harry ahora apoyado encima de su baúl- bueno ya nos retiramos a dormir así que tú termina rápido que no queremos que nada se malogre mañana. Entiendes!- finalizo el tío Vernon con aire amenazante.

Luego de que todos se hayan retirado Harry cambio de parecer y puso el baúl cerca de la entrada de la sala para hacer mañana las cosas más rápido. Se sentía muy ansioso porque al día siguiente iba a irse de esa casa y más porque su cumpleaños lo iba a pasar con sus amigos… por primera vez.

Eran como las seis de la mañana cuando sonó es despertador, Harry se ansioso abrió los ojos, ahora faltaban solo dos horas para que llegaran de La Madriguera a recogerlo. Y este hecho le alegraba mucho. Como a las 7:30 los Dursley ya habían despertado y se estaban alistando para esta segunda visita de los Weasley era muy traumático para ellos recordar la primera visita de ellos y como su Chimenea fue destruida.

A las ocho menos diez todos ya estaban en la sala esperando la aparición de; en el caso de Harry sus grandes amigos y en el caso de los Dursley seria algo así como la aparición del demonio. A las ocho en punto una extraña brisa empezó a salir de una esquina cerca del sofá y en menos de los que uno se pudiera dar cuenta dos personas aparecieron de la nada, una cayendo encima del suelo y la otra en el sofá, Harry corrió y alzo a George del suelo mientras el señor Weasley se paraba al lado del sofá.

- Gracias Harry, ahh esos viajes siempre me dejan en el suelo- reclamo George frotándose el brazo derecho.

- Hola Harry – saludo el Sr. Weasley- ¿todo listo?... a disculpen, muy buenos días- dijo dirigiéndose a los Dursley -disculpen un poco el desorden... oh veo que ya esta tu baúl aquí Harry.

- Si, seria mejor que nos fuéramos rápido- respondió Harry mirando la cara atónita de los Dursley temiendo lo que podrían hacer.

- parece que Harry tiene razón papá además ya tengo hambre, debimos comer algo– dijo George mientras iba hacia el baúl y lo jalaba hacia el centro de la sala.

- ohh bueno si tanto es el apuro, fue un gusto verlos de nuevo, señor Dursley como se encuentra? -dijo el señor Weasley tratando de acercarse para estrecharle la mano pero al ver la reacción de miedo del Tío vernon lo pensó mejor y solo hizo una venia mientras sacaba lo que parecía un lapicero de su bolsillo. – bien Harry coge una parte del baúl y tu George coge la otra parte y cojan cada uno un extremo del lapicero.

El señor Weasley dio el lapicero a los chicos y mientras hacia una venia cogio el centro del lapicero y como si estuvieran siendo absorbidos por un remolino desaparecieron inmediatamente de la sala dejando al borde del infarto a los Dursley.

De repente los tres y el baúl cayeron en el jardín de la Madriguera lo que hizo que varios gnomos salieran corriendo para curiosear.

- Ya llegaron, mamá- salio gritando Ron por la puerta de atrás- hola Harry como estas que tal el viaje. –dijo mientras levantaba a su amigo del suelo.

- Ya estoy harto de estos viajes ahora me golpee el otro brazo… duele - exclamo George mientras se frotaba el brazo izquierdo.

- No te mortifiques tanto- dijo Fred mientras salía de la casa saludando a Harry con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose hacia el baúl para meterlo a la casa.

- Hola Harry tanto tiempo, como estas!- se escucho un grito a lo lejos era Hermione que corría desde el otro extremo del jardín.

- Hola Hermione no sabía que ibas estar aquí - respondió Harry sorprendido y alegre a la vez.

- Bueno pensé que venir aquí y estar para tu cumpleaños seria una muy buena sorpresa no crees, llegue ayer por la mañana- Dijo la muchacha sonriente.

- Ya seria mejor que entremos adentro a tener un buen desayuno y poder hablar más tranquilos- indicó el señor Weasley después de haber limpiado su ropa.

Al entrar en la Madriguera Harry se sintió muy alegre pues no dejaba de pensar este iba a ser su primer año en donde pasaba su cumpleaños con sus mejores amigos. Al sentarse en la mesa del comedor con los demás vio que Ginny recién entraba en la habitación, su largo cabello rojo se mostraba en una bonita trenza, y lo saludo un poco tímida y él le respondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

Fred entro raudamente al comedor y de ahí hacia la cocina, buscando la radio.

- Tranquilo, Fred- vocifero la señora Weasley que había dado un gran abrazo a Harry (casi asfixiándolo) y prosiguiendo a servirle una gran ración de desayuno caliente- ningún juego se va a realizar hoy día tranquilo.

- Pero mamá ayer no pude escuchar el juego de Bigonville Bombers contra Heidelberg Harriers y quiero saber el resultado-menciono Fred ansioso.

- Pero si el resultado es obvio todos saben que Heildelberg siempre gana desde que Ryan Gewinnen esta en el equipo junto con Kristall Schmetterling, con ellos en ese equipo, siempre ganará - dijo George sentándose en la mesa.

- Pero Chudley Cannons será el mejor siempre- apunto Ron antes de comerse una tostada entera.

- Ja! Ese equipo dudo que gane algo, este año la Copa Europea se jugará entre Heidelberg Harriers de Alemania y el Vratsa Vultures de Bulgaria, esos son los mejores equipos- expuso George tomando un poco de jugo.

- Me podrían explicar un poco las cosas no entiendo, mucho sobre lo que están hablando…- dijo Harry sintiendo vergüenza por no saber muchas cosas sobre el mundo mágico.

- Lo siento Harry – interrumpió el señor Weasley- es que cada tres años desde 1652 se celebra la Copa Europea de quidditch y los equipos de los que hablan ahora son los que mas se están destacando en la Copa que ahora seria la número 116. Me entiendes Harry?

- Bueno si una copa cada tres años y los nombres que dijiste George son los mejores jugadores?- continuo Harry sabiendo ahora de que se trataba la conversación.

- Bueno ellos dos solo forman parte del equipo soñado, mira Ryan Gewinnen es el mejor Guardián que pueda existir hasta el momento, mientras que Kristall Schmetterling es una de las mejores buscadoras que pueda existir…- explicó George

- Ni que lo digas hace unas semanas en el juego del Heidelberg Harriers contra Braga Broomfleet, el equipo portugués, ella atrapo la snitch en menos tiempo de lo que lo hizo Roderick Plumpton y de una manera sorprendente según lo dijeron en la radio tanto así que lo llamaron "el salto de Schmetterling" ese, dicen si fue un gran juego-señalo Fred después de haber interrumpido a George que ahora lo escuchaba con atención.

- En verdad hizo eso? No lo puedo creer, ósea esto la pone en segundo lugar después de Víktor krum, eso es asombroso! -vocifero Ron.

- Pero y cuales son los otros de equipo que mencionaste, George- pregunto Harry ansioso por saber mas de esos jugadores y de la Copa Europea.

- Bueno Harry vamos haber están Ryan, Kristall, que son de Alemania; luego vienen tres jugadores que provienen de Bulgaria, estos son Orlando Cuborn, Marina Snavely y Alext Berov y mientras los anteriores eran un guardián y una buscadora estos dos son los mejores cazadores que pueden existir mientras que Berov es un buen buscador unos dicen que es mejor como golpeador, sus jugadas son sorprendentes con unas estrategias inimaginables hasta ya no mas – dijo George que casi se atora con una tostada.

- Lo sorprendente es que estos jóvenes siguen aun en el colegio y ya están jugando en la liga profesional- apuntó el señor Weasley- pobres su tiempo estará acaparado.

- Que? Siguen en colegio están?- pregunto Harry un poco sorprendido.

- Si eso es verdad, dos de los chicos están ahora en el séptimo curso mientras las muchachas y los otros están en el sexto curso al igual que ustedes - dijo el señor Weasley.

- Si y pudimos haberlos conocido-suspiró Fred un poco exasperado.

- A que te refieres con conocerlos Fred - dijo Hermione que por fin partía su silencio desde el empiezo del desayuno.

- Siquiera hubiéramos visto a uno de ellos, me refiero a Orlando ya que el estudia ahora en Durmstrang y muy bien hubiera podido venir mientras tu cursabas el cuarto curso Hermione para lo del torneo de los tres magos aunque creo que no hubieran tenido la edad suficiente - dijo reflexionando Fred.

- O seguro se habría rehusado, esa también puede ser una posibilidad.- continuo Ron.

- Ya basta de discusiones en la mesa creo que es hora de entrar a otra conversación-interrumpió la señora Weasley.

- Y los otros donde estudian -pregunto ahora Ginny un poco curiosa.

- Ah! lo preguntas por Ryan. no? Ginny- dijo Fred que al ver la cara enojada de su hermana solo término diciendo- bueno los tres estudian en Alemania como es obvio y su colegio es uno de los más prestigiosos del lugar, el colegio se llama Largerfeuer.

Después de esta interesante conversación de quidditch en concepción de Harry aunque para las chicas no lo había sido tanto, todos abandonaron la mesa y Harry y los gemelos Weasley llevaron el baúl de Harry a lo que antes era el cuarto de Percy.

- bien aquí te hospedaras, ok Harry?- dijo una voz saliendo desde atrás del baúl era de la señora Weasley.

- Oh gracias por el cuarto- agradeció Harry un poco inseguro ya que vio como los ojos de las señora Weasley extrañaban a su hijo.

- No te preocupes mamá, Harry estará bien además ahora nos vamos a la colina para tener un mini partido ok- dijo Fred mirando a Harry- Ginny, Hermione! Quieren ir a la colina?

- Oh esta bien vamos dentro de un rato-respondió Hermione.

Después de una hora ya todos se encontraban yendo hacia la colina con sus escobas al hombro. Harry se sentía muy cómodo en la Madriguera y así los días pasaron mientras y en esas las tardes se ponían a repetir los movimientos que repetían en la radio.

Hasta que por fin llego el jueves 31 de julio que era el cumpleaños de Harry, esa mañana despertó muy ansioso era la primera vez que iba a pasar su cumpleaños lejos de los Dursley y esto aunque extrañamente le traía un poco de nostalgia también le traía una enorme alegría. De repente entraron raudamente a la habitación los gemelos Weasley y saltaron sobre la cama de Harry mientras gritaban "feliz cumpleaños Harry Potter". Después de salir de su cama un poco mareado y adolorido y de que los gemelos Weasley se levantaran del piso después de haber caído de la cama, Harry se cambio de ropa y salio hacia las escaleras escoltado por lo gemelos que gritaban "¡aquí llega el rey del día de hoy! y ¡saludemos al rey en su día!" luego hacían raras piruetas a modo de una reverencia ante Harry.

Todos estos actos divertían a Harry sobremanera hasta que llego al comedor y vio un montón de manjares y dulces que coincidentemente eran sus favoritos también vio una pila de regalos en una silla cerca de la puerta de la cocina justo en ese momento apareció Ron que lo felicito por su cumpleaños al igual que Ginny y Hermione que también lo saludaron (Ginny se sonrojo un poco al recibir el gracias de Harry). Ese desayuno fue inolvidable para Harry y en la tarde le sirvieron el pastel y le dieron muchos regalos este día se convirtió en uno de los días mas felices de su vida y por esto siempre estaría agradecido con los Weasley. Los regalos fueron únicos según pensó Harry, recibió varios juegos de broma de los gemelos, una guía completa de los equipos de la 116 Copa europea edición limitada que contenía una reseña de cada jugador trascendente de Quidditch en el medio de su amigo Ron, de Ginny recibió una tarjeta hecha por ella misma (algo interesante), de Hermione recibió un lindo par de zapatos, entre los demás regalos se podría contar un extraño amuleto de Dumbledore y una soga mágica de Hagrid.

Fue una velada estupenda y fue también ese día cuando trazaron la fecha en que iban a ir al caldero chorreante para pasar dos semanas así que iban el domingo 17 de agosto y el lunes primero de septiembre ya estarían yendo a Hogwarts.

Los días pasaron en la Madriguera hasta que el 15 de agosto (viernes) Ron salio corriendo de la cocina hacia donde estaban Harry y los gemelos en el jardín desgonomizando, estaba tan exaltado que pareciera que le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco.

- tranquilo Ron porque tanta angustia- murmuro un cauteloso Fred.

- Es que no lo van a creen… lo que acaba de escuchar…-Grito Ron jadeante.

- Que pasa Ron dilo rápido que nos tienes en ascuas.-pregunto George

- Bueno, (suspiro) el jueves 21 de agosto se va a lanzar al mercado la nueva escoba Flecha negra - dijo Ron por fin.

- La nueva Flecha negra? Y eso es bueno no?-menciono Harry mientras cogia a un gnomo.

- Y más aun el lanzamiento de la primera mercancía se va a realizar en el callejón Diagon! En la tienda de quidditch-agregó Ron un poco ronco.

- Claro no va a ser en la tienda de helados verdad!-concluyo sarcástico George

- NO ENTIENDEN! – grito Ron- esa escobas van a ser promocionadas primero el 21 y luego el 28 de agosto en el mismo lugar por cuatro de los mejores jugadores de la liga profesional me entienden van a estar ahí con sus túnicas de quidditch!.

- Claro no van a ir con túnicas de gala no?-dijeron los gemelos al unísono

- (a Ron casi le da una crisis nerviosa) eso significa que los vamos a conocer que no entienden - interrumpió Ron un poco irritado.

- Si ya sabíamos llevan diciendo esa noticia desde antes de que despertaras- dijo Fred muy serio.

- Que! ya sabían y no me lo dijeron!- articulo Ron

- Para ser sinceros no creíamos que ibas a despertarte tan pronto-dijo Harry un poco asustado por la agitación de su amigo.

- Bueno lo entiendo. No es emocionante, vamos a conocer a unos de los mejores jugadores de quidditch en el mundo- dijo Ron mirando al cielo.

Harry también estaba muy emocionado después de haber leído la guía que le había regalado Ron ahora sabia muchas cosas de esos jugadores y como habían llegado al medio profesional y todo, le interesaba conocer mucho a esa chica Kristall por ser ella la que tiene su mismo puesto de juego, así como también conocer a los demás jugadores, los juegos que muestran las fotos de la guía simplemente son extraordinarios.

Fue así que pasó el tiempo y ya era domingo por la mañana y toda la familia se estaba alistando para ir al caldero chorreante a hospedarse, ellos ya tenían reservaciones pues asombrosamente varias de las habitaciones también ya habían sido tomadas. Cuando llegaron el caldero estaba algo lleno pero eso no intereso a la familia que primero decidió ir a sus habitaciones. Los gemelos se hospedaron en la número 8 que era doble, también Hermione y Ginny estaban en la misma habitación la número 7, mientras que Harry compartía su habitación con Ron esta era la numero 11.

Apenas dos días después de llegar al caldero chorreante Harry y sus amigos recibieron las lechuzas del colegio que les traían la tradicional lista de útiles. Harry, Hermione y Ron empezaron a pasear por la tiendas para comprar sus útiles y también para reabastecerse; hasta que llego el día que tanto esperaba Ron.

Como a las ocho de la mañana del jueves se oyó un gran tumulto en el caldero chorreante cuando Harry y sus amigos se asomaron rápidamente por las escaleras vieron como caminaban varias personas que vestían un polo que llevaba las letras de la tienda de Quidditch, cuando todos bajaron vieron como una pareja de chicos era escoltada hacia la tienda mientras que otra era escoltada hacia la habitaciones número 9 y 10.

Ron solo atino a susurrar "Harry, los ves? son ellos! No lo puedo creer ya están aquí" luego de un rápido desayuno Harry y sus amigos con los gemelos Weasley fueron corriendo hacia la tienda de Quidditch, cuando llegaron ahí había un montón de gente pero de una manera u otra se las arreglaron para estar al frente y como a las 10 de la mañana la tienda abrió sus puertas y fue así que vieron un escoba totalmente diferente de las que habían visto antes, en las manos de la que habían reconocido era Kristall Schmetterling que lucia un lindo peinado que mostraba en todo su esplendor el cabello rojo que tenia y sus ojos verdes eran muy penetrantes, en sus manos se hallaba la escoba, ligera al tacto y de movimientos muy sutiles pero la gran diferencia con la saeta de fuego de Harry radicaba en que el mango de la esta escoba era totalmente de color negro hasta parecía absorber los colores de su alrededor. Al lado de ella se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos claros este era Ryan Gewinnen el mejor guardián que se halla conocido, por eso Ron le tenia tanta admiración porque jugaba en la misma posición que él.

Los dos jóvenes llevaban las túnicas representativas de su equipo de quidditch el Heidelberg Harriers, eran unas túnicas muy sobrias.

La pareja a la vez que repetían una y otra vez las ventajas de las nuevas escobas también respondían algunas preguntas referentes a su vida o a su carrera de jugadores de quidditch. Fue así que todos se enteraron de que Ryan se había convertido en uno de los más jóvenes capitanes de un equipo de quidditch en la liga profesional aunque este dijera también que el cazador Orlando Cuborn fue elegido para poseer ese titulo en el equipo búlgaro Vratsa Vultures.

- estoy seguro de que este puesto se me dio gracias a la confianza de mis compañeros y compañeras de equipo.- dijo después de que un periodista del diario el profeta se le halla acercado.

- ¿lo que más nos gustaría saber a nosotras las chicas seria como va su vida sentimental joven Gewinnen? –pregunto una reportera coqueta de la revista corazón de bruja.

- Bueno mi vida sentimental no es conocida y me gustaría mantenerla así- Respondió Ryan mientras miraba alternativamente a Kristall.

- Y Usted señorita Schmetterling nos puede responder algo?-vocifero un corresponsal de la radio.

- Bueno creo que los mas importante es hablar sobre las propiedades de la nueva escoba flecha negra que es para lo que venimos y no discutir sobre nuestras vidas personales- respondió Kristall un poco cansada mientras lanzaba una fría mirada a la reportera de la revista.

Toda la mañana transcurrió entre preguntas y fotos a la cansada pareja después de las doce los chicos dejaron las escobas y empezaron a firmar autógrafos a todos los fans. El tiempo paso hasta que llego el turno de Ron y los demás, el solo quería un autógrafo de Ryan y este se lo dio pero al final de este tiempo cuando la pareja tuvo que regresar al caldero chorreante, Ron sin querer jalo la túnica de Ryan este se asusto por el jalón y volteo a la defensiva sacando su varita por poco hubiera pasado algo mas si no hubiera sido por la rápida actuación de Kristall que detuvo el brazo de su compañero, al hacer esto un pergamino salio de su túnica y fue Hermione quien lo recogió lo que pudo leer fue "Documento de retransferencia de alumnos Largerfeuer - Hogwarts" la chica volteo y le pidió el pergamino un poco molesta pero fue demasiado tarde por que un reportero había logrado ver el titulo del pergamino y se fue raudamente. Ryan le dedico dos miradas de enojo a Ron y este se sintió un poco avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

La pareja fue escoltada hacia las habitaciones correspondientes (9,10) después de unos 20 minutos salieron los otros jóvenes que se dirigieron raudamente hacia la tienda, la chica tenia un largo cabello negro y sus ojos eran grises mientras que el chico tenia su cabello color azabache y sus ojos eran azules, también durante estos cortos 20 minutos ya habían especulaciones de que Ryan y Kristall ya eran una pareja por la mirada que este le dedico durante la entrevista y también que ya era un "hecho" que la joven se iba a cambiar de colegio de Largerfeuer al famoso colegio Ingles Hogwarts. Dentro de sus respectivas Habitaciones los dos jóvenes alemanes estaban algo enojados por las especulaciones de la prensa a juzgar por su negativa de salir de las mismas.

Por otra parte Orlando y Marina se encontraban asediados por los medios en la puerta de la tienda de deportes algo que al parecer no les agradaba. Después de un tiempo mirándolos Harry se imaginaba si hubiera estado en la misma situación al igual que ellos no le había gustado convertirse en la nueva atracción del momento solo porque jugaba bien además lamentaba no poder haber conversado con Kristall y Ryan y tampoco guardaba esperanzas de hablar con estos dos búlgaros. Lo impresionante era que estos cuatro jóvenes poseían un gran manejo de los idiomas al verlos expresarse al contrario de los recuerdos que tenia de Víctor Krum y su ingles.

Después de una ardua Entrevista Marina ya se estaba liberando hasta que la misma reportera de Corazón de Bruja le preguntara a Orlando como le iba en su vida sentimental

- bueno creo que mi vida sentimental no es importante en este momento pero me alegraría decir que mi corazón ya tiene dueña y nada mas – concluyo Orlando mientras se acercaba a Marina y esta sonreía.

- Y usted señorita Snavely, ya tiene algún afortunado en la mirada? –pregunto la misma reportera para descartar opciones.

- Bueno, lo siento no poder responder a esa pregunta aunque para satisfacerla solo diría que no estoy disponible.- respondió lacónicamente Marina mientras dejaba la escoba a un lado y se disponía a dar autógrafos.

- Es verdad que usted se va a cambiar de colegio señorita Snavely?- pregunto el reportero del diario el profeta.

- Bueno no puedo negar que sea una posibilidad esta transferencia pero me permito decir que es algo que esta fuera de mis manos.- respondió Marina con una cara de "¿de donde sacan esas cosas?"

Después de unos minutos empezó la firma de autógrafos los jóvenes que vestían la representativa túnica del equipo búlgaro vratsa vultures también aceptaron al igual que los chicos alemanes la toma de fotografías con los fans. Después de las 5 de las tarde ya todos se habían dispersado (y la tienda se había cerrado temprano) dejando a la pareja muy cansada conversando, sentada en una mesa dentro de la tienda de deportes. Ron que no había logrado conseguir algún autógrafo esta vez, después de que los gemelos se fueran y también Hermione decidió entrar con Harry a la tienda y se encontró cara a cara con Orlando que se disponía a salir de la tienda atrás de él estaba Marina que camino hacia Ron y le pregunto en un perfecto ingles que deseaba.

- solo quería un autógrafo- fue lo único que Ron pudo articular.

- Alguna hoja o quieres que te autografié la ropa – dijo Marina en un tono casi burlón.

- Bueno……-

- Que pasa aquí ya deberían estar en los cuartos en vez de eso nos hicieron venir, eso es desconsiderado- dijo una voz detrás de Harry, era Kristall y con ella estaba Ryan.

- No te preocupes es que esperamos a que todo se disipara sabes que no me gustan mucho las multitudes- respondió Marina en un tono desinteresado.

- A ti te conozco, tu me jalaste la túnica en la mañana – interrumpió Ryan poniéndose al frente de Ron y este parecía querer que la tierra se lo comiese.

- Tantas cosa pasan y no se dan cuenta que tenemos a dos extraños presentes en nuestra conversación- dijo Orlando y luego mirando Ron- y cual es tu nombre? Me gustaría saberlo.

- Ehh? bueno mi nombre es….

- Se llama Ron Weasley- interrumpió Harry un poco a la defensiva– el solo quiere un autógrafo de cada uno de ustedes solo eso.

- Por eso no hay problema los puedes tener cuando quieras ya que nos quedaremos hospedados en el caldero chorreante por unos días- dijo Kristall sacando su varita para atraer una silla y sentarse.

- De verdad nos quedaremos? pensé que nos íbamos a ir a ver a Alext, a no ser que me digas que lo del 28 esta fijo.-dijo Marina apoyándose en Orlando.

- Parece que si- dijo Ryan alejándose de Ron – descuida Ron ni que fuera a comerte verdad, (sonrisa) y tu como te llamas-dijo mirando a Harry.

- ( Harry se quedo un rato mirando a los cuatro y a Ron que parecía congelado) Bueno mi nombre es Harry Potter. (pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones estos chicos no se asombraron por el nombre y mucho menos por la cicatriz)

- (acercándose a Harry y mirándolo detenidamente) Bueno 'Hola Harry', mi nombre es Marina y creo que los nombres de los demás ya lo sabes, (retrocediendo a la mesa donde ahora estaba sentado Orlando) sabes Harry tienes unos lindos ojos, lo sabias?

- Oh gracias (tranquilo porque nadie había preguntado por su cicatriz) y ustedes según se dice juegan muy bien al quidditch verdad?

- Bueno por eso estamos aquí no?- pregunto Ryan mirando con aire de interés a Ron que todavía no se movía- y tu amigo cuando se va a mover la verdad ya me preocupa su salud.

- No, estoy bien –respondió Ron recuperando la movilidad y una parte de su seguridad- no se preocupen estoy bien (mirando a Ryan) oh si gracias por preocuparse.

- Creo que debemos ir al Caldero chorreante ya se hace tarde además tengo hambre- dijo Marina parándose y jalando de la mano a Orlando que también se movilizaba.- vamos todos juntos?

- Si vamos-asintió Harry jalando a Ron para que no se quedara atrás.

Durante el camino hacia el caldero Harry y Ron no pudieron hablar con el grupo de los cuatro porque las chicas se habían unido y empezaron a hablar en un idioma que Harry no conocía en cuanto a los chicos, estos empezaron una conversación en lo que parecía era alemán. Fue así que llegaron al caldero chorreante sin cruzar palabra alguna. Cuando entraron vieron que los Weasley y Hermione estaban cenando, varias personas del comedor se quedaron atónitas (especialmente los jóvenes) al ver al grupo de los cuatro entrando como si nada pasara hablando en idiomas diferentes y especialmente junto a Harry y Ron.

Estos dos se fueron a la mesa donde estaban los Weasley mientras que la otra parte del grupo subió las escaleras sin despedirse solo unos segundos después regreso Marina y se despidió de ambos con un lacónico "hasta mañana y buenas noches".

Los gemelos Weasley durante la cena empezaron a preguntar como era que habían logrado hablar con ellos y también si algunas cosas publicadas en el diario "El Profeta" eran verdad, bueno Harry no había tomado mucha atención a los gestos de ellos ya que mas le preocupaba era la salud de Ron viéndolo ahí congelado delante de Ryan.

- bueno no logre hablar mucho con ellos solo cruzar algunas palabras a parte de que nos presentamos y nada mas- dijo Harry mientras le servían un plato de comida

- fui un total fracaso no pude hablar con él cuando me pregunto mi nombre… y para colmo no conseguí ningún autógrafo- articulo Ron saliendo ahora de la conmoción.

- No te preocupes ellos van a estar aquí por a lo mas una semana creo, según lo que oímos antes y como los reporteros ya se fueron con su primicia todo estará tranquilo por aquí- dijo el Señor Weasley.

- Bueno tal vez logremos hablar con ellos y conocerlos mejor – dijo Hermione en tono de curiosidad.

Acabada la cena todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar aunque Ron lo único que hacia era ver hacia la puerta Numero 9 que era donde Orlando y Ryan se hospedaban, después de unas dos horas (10:00pm) un gran ruido salio de la habitación 10 era como si algunas cosas de vidrio se rompieran indiscriminadamente varios clientes se asomaron por las puertas y las escaleras para ver que era los que pasaba al igual que Harry y sus amigos, de repente vieron como Kristall salio de la habitación diciendo algunas palabras en Alemán y tapándose la nariz por que había un poco de humo en el ambiente luego de unos instantes salio Marina al parece se estaba matando de la risa.

- (sonrisa) te dije que no lo molestaras, que estaba irritable muy bien sabes como reacciona Drancer cuando lo molestan – dijo Marina dejando de sonreír.

- Que pasa? Y ese ruido? – pregunto Orlando saliendo de su habitación

- Kristall estas bien?- de repente apareció Ryan yendo raudamente hacia donde estaba la muchacha.

- Si me encuentro bien pero no quiero volver a ese cuarto si esa ave sigue ahí- señaló Kristall respirando más tranquilamente.

- Bueno si es así también quiero que Adrace se vaya – interrumpió Marina un poco enojada.

- Estoy seguro que podemos arreglar esto chicas- dijo Orlando y dirigiéndose a los curiosos continuo- disculpen pero la diversión ya se acabo seria amable de su parte seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Varios de los que estaban ahí se fueron un poco disgustados hacia sus habitaciones o por la escalera, cuando Ron iba a entrar al cuarto con Harry, Orlando lo detuvo y pidio si por favor le harían un favor.

- Si!. Con gusto – dijo Ron sin pensarlo – que necesitan?

- Bueno Ron, Kristall y Marina trajeron a sus mascotas y al parecer ambos no quieren estar juntos me pregunto si ustedes podrían cuidar a Drancer la mascota de Marina, es solo cuestión de una noche (dirigiéndose a Marina) te parece bien esto?.

- Bueno por mi no hay problema esperen un rato (ella entro a la habitación y salio con una jaula tapada) no le molesten esta irritable.

- Pero y que animal es –Pregunto Ron mientras sostenía la jaula con curiosidad- es alguna lechuza?.

- No, no es una lechuza es un Fénix y se llama Drancer, es macho y por ahora esta muy irritado como lo dije antes seria bueno que no levantaran la tela de la jaula durante la noche, y Gracias Ron eres muy amable- dijo Marina mientras acariciaba la tela de la jaula.

- Y donde va a ir Adrace? – interrumpió Kristall- porque según lo que dijiste no ibas a entrar si ella estaba adentro. (mirando a Marina)

- Bueno Adrace vendrá a nuestro cuarto- continuo Ryan -ahí ella estará también confortable.

- Bueno esperan un rato la traeré- después de un rato Kristall apareció con una jaula descubierta y dentro se podía ver un lindo fénix que estaba dormitando- su día de quema fue hace unas dos semanas es por eso que se ve pequeño además (mirando a Marina) no es su culpa que tenga unas plumas CHAMUSQUEADAS verdad Marina?- dijo después de captar la mirada de inquisitiva de Harry.

- Bueno creo que eso es todo, verdad (bostezando fingidamente para escapar de Kristall) estoy muy cansada nos vemos en la mañana haber si salimos- intervino Marina despidiéndose de todos con una venia pero de Orlando se despidió con un beso en la mejilla- buenas noches (entrando a la habitación) te encargo mucho a Drancer, Ron.

- Bueno, sí estoy cansada buenas noches a todos, nos vemos mañana (Ryan también recibió un beso en la mejilla) cuida a Adrace bye (entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de ella).

- Bueno es mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos a dormir, verdad – dijo Ryan alegre a todos.

Al día siguiente todo estaba mas tranquilo cuando Harry abrió los ojos noto que el día estaba soleado así que se decidió sentarse en su cama fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta de que Ron no se encontraba en la habitación, vio su reloj y vio que eran las 9 de la mañana ya era tarde así que se levanto y se cambio, unos instantes antes de se terminara de vestir escucho un ruido muy extraño proveniente de la jaula de Drancer que estaba encima de la mesita de noche de Ron al acercarse sintió como si algo desapareciera de la jaula esto lo asusto un poco, que diría Marina si descubre que su fénix no aparece eso seria algo grave, después de pasar un rato reflexionando decido sacar la tela de la jaula y descubrió que esta estaba vacía, esto si lo preocupo pero cuando volteo vio claramente a Drancer saltando encima de su cama con las alas abiertas y miraba a Harry al parecer lo iba a atacar.

- tranquilo amigo no te voy a hacer nada tranquilo solo tienes que entrar en la jaula si?-balbuceo Harry mientras se acercaba a la ave. (de repente esta salto encima de él y empezó a cantar una melodía suave y apenas audible era como si le dedicara el canto a él)

Después de unos minutos de estar tendido sobre el suelo, el ave se alejo de él y voló hasta posarse cerca de la jaula así que al ver esto Harry decido pararse y abrir la jaula para que Drancer pudiera entrar en ella. El ave le acaricio la mano en señal de gratitud y luego entro a la jaula.

En el comedor había un gran barullo cuando Harry bajo vio que Ryan y Orlando estaban conversando con los gemelos Weasley cuando de repente de la nada apareció un animal parecido a un pequeño mono en el hombro de Ryan este tenia un pelaje largo y plateado y tenia unos grandes ojos negros escondidos en el pelaje y fue todo lo que pudo ver después de que este animal de nuevo desapareciera de la nada cuando Ron se acerco al grupo. Al otro lado en una mesa estaban sentadas Marina y Kristall junto con ellas también estaban Hermione y Ginny, Harry noto que Marina tenia una especie de gato cerca de sus pies este tenia el pelaje jaspeado pero mostraba una cola muy extraña como la de un león.

- hola Harry por fin te levantas- grito Ron mientras alzaba la mano para que se acercara a ellos – tienes que ver a la mascota de Ryan- Es extraordinaria!

- (Harry hizo caso a Ron y se acercó a ellos que estaban por la barra del bar) buenos días, me pareció ver una especie de mono en tu hombro Ryan. – dijo mirando por la barra como buscando algo hasta que sintió algo que subía por su brazo hasta su hombro y de repente apareció un lindo monito en el mismo lugar.

- (al notar el asombro de Harry) esa es la mascota de Ryan, Harry no te parece impredecible?- pregunto Ron que ahora se sentía en mas confianza que antes.

- Ahh si se llama Schatten, creo que por fin dejara de desaparecer, ya entro en confianza- dijo Ryan acariciando al monito que ahora había saltado hacia su hombro.- es un Demiguise. Harry, oíste sobre ellos verdad.

- Bueno no estoy seguro de haber oído algo de ellos – respondió Harry mirando con extrañeza al Demiguise.

- Harry, del pelaje de los Demiguise se hacen las capas invisibles es por eso que este desaparece y aparece, es la primera vez que veo uno- dijo Ron tratando de acercarse a Schatten pero este salto cerca de los gemelos.

- Buenos Días Harry! parece que hay que apersonarse aquí para poder saludarte, verdad- se oyó la voz de Marina atrás de Harry que volteo y devolvió el saludo y vio que Marina tenía el mismo gato en los brazos.

- Buenos días a todas, lindo gato Marina-dijo Harry acariciándolo.

- O vamos Harry tu también? Este no es un gato- explicó Marina

- Es un Kneazle y se llama Adalig. Es la mascota de Orlando- dijo Kristall- es sorprendente que también tu lo hallas confundido con un simple gato- concluyo mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana y Schatten aparecía en su regazo- ni pensar que solo Hermione los reconoció, oh estas mas lindo que nunca (enternecida) estas mas tierno que tu amo! Eres lindo (acariciándolo).

- Realmente es lindo-dijo Hermione mirándolo tiernamente.

- Bueno a donde vamos a salir? -pregunto Ron, dirigiéndose a Ryan y Orlando.

- Bueno nosotros pensábamos pasear un rato por el callejón diagón y luego salir al mundo muggle si hay tiempo- respondió Orlando mirando la hora- por cierto ya es tarde Marina tienes que llamar a tus tutores.

- Oh no tienes que decirlo dos veces- dijo la muchacha mientras dejaba a Adalig en los brazos de Harry y sacaba un celular de su bolsa- detesto esto si no contestan tendré que dejar un mensaje en la maquina contestadora espero que no se enojen.

- Descuida no lo harán – dijo Ginny – comprenderán que no pudiste comunicarte antes.

- Si gracias, Ginny- agradeció Marina con una mirada inquisitiva.

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos tenemos algunos negocios que resolver- dijo George que luego se despido de todos y se fue con Fred.

- Sus bromas son muy buenas- anuncio Ryan- me contaron algo sobre un pasadizo de lodo en Hogwarts. Eso si es divertido.

- Bueno no mucho considerando el desorden –dijo Marina mientras guardaba el celular y captando la mirada de Harry- vivo con muggles ellos son mis tutores desde que los 7 años. (sonrisa) quería hablar con ellos. Nos sentamos?.

Los nueve jóvenes se encaminaron hacia el callejo Diagón y se sentaron en una mesa de la heladería. Así empezó una grata conversación donde todos empezaron a conocerse mejor sin problemas fue así que Harry se entero que los padres de Kristall eran los jefes del ministerio de magia de Alemania y que el padre de Orlando era embajador del ministerio ingles en Bulgaria por eso el estudio en Durmstrang a pesar de ser ingles también se entero que los cuatro jóvenes sabían mucho de muggles y que solían salir a pasear entre los muggles y pasar desapercibidos entre ellos, otra cosa que por cierto asombro mucho a Hermione fue que a pesar de que estaban ocupados con lo de sus juegos de Quidditch ellos se mantenían como los mejores alumnos de sus respectivos colegios y algo más que la materia favorita del grupo era "Enseñanza de las Artes Oscuras" y ellos se asombraron al saber que el curso que se dictaba en Hogwarts era solo "Defensa contra las artes oscuras", algo que hizo que Ron vociferara "que casualidad" fue que estos chicos detentaban el puesto de prefecto en sus respectivos salones.

Así el día paso sin que se notara hasta que se percataron de que se habían perdido el almuerzo pero no les importo porque la conversación estaba muy amena hasta se podría decir que se estaban convirtiendo en buenos amigos.

- por cierto Marina me olvide de decirte que Drancer ya esta mas amigable, hoy en la mañana se puso a cantar una linda melodía aunque era apenas audible- dijo Harry

- De verdad canto una melodía? Que raro nunca había hecho esto frente a un extraño que melodía era, te acuerdas?.

- Bueno era algo así como el ruido de la brisa del mar, a decir verdad me sentí como si estuviera frente a las olas del mar-dijo Harry reflexivo

- Interesante pensé que solo le cantaba esa melodía a Orlando- dijo Marina mirando alternativamente a su compañero que parecía algo molesto.

- Bueno eso le puede pasar a cualquiera -señaló Ryan mirando a Harry muy atentamente - a decir verdad no me imagino por que lo habrá hecho ante ti…

- Bueno en que estábamos- interrumpió Marina tratando de cambiar de tema- ah si, mi "tutor" hace unas semanas firmo un contrato con una empresa no me acuerdo de que, (sonrisa) lo divertido es que el ejecutivo que vino se fue creyendo que había ganado una gran parte y en verdad salía perdiendo mucho fue algo divertido ver su rostro de victoria- comento Marina mostrando una sonrisa malévola- lo que me molesto es que cuando vino justo nos interrumpió a mi y Kristall cuando hablábamos de mi siguiente partido .

- Ah ese ejecutivo si se veía algo chistoso, me acuerdo bien y también me acuerdo que tu hermano nos contó que este señor pregunto mucho sobre ti ehh? Ja al mismo tiempo que daba algunas referencias de su hijo. – dijo Kristall haciendo memoria.

- Que? Su hijo y mi Marina? eso NO me agrada- simulo Orlando mientras apretaba un poco las manos.

- Tranquilo Orlando, haber como era el nombre del hijo de ese señor mmmm no me acuerdo creo que era algo así como Dudley me parece, sinceramente no tome mucha atención aunque ese nombre suena a jefe de una pandilla – agrego Marina

Fue en este momento que Harry prefirió desaparecer, recordaba la conversación del tío Vernon "…_también pude ver a una linda jovencita que va a cumplir unos 16 años en octubre según me lo dijeron, ella no estaría nada mal para ti dudley…" _ no se imaginaba que iba a suceder si Marina se enterara que Harry vivía con esa familia, seria algo muy vergonzoso que se enterara, lo interesante es que adivino lo que era Dudley en realidad.

- Que te pasa Harry estas un poco pálido te encuentras bien?- pregunto Marina algo preocupada.

- No me siento bien, no hay problema- respondió Harry mirando a Hermione y Ron, ambos chicos habían entendido que era lo que había perturbado a Harry.

- Bueno será mejor que volvamos ya se hace tarde y me empezó a dar hambre- dijo Hermione parándose- Adalig y Schatten parecen muy cansados.

- Si tienes razón ya se están durmiendo será mejor que nos vayamos además tenemos que salir después al mundo muggle- recalco Kristall mirando a sus amigos.

- Oh si tenemos tantas cosas que hacer-apunto Ryan un poco sombrío- comprar cosas.

- Bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos –concluyo Ginny parándose también.

Fue así que el grupo se paro y se dirigió al caldero chorreante. Esa noche Drancer y Adrace volvieron a la habitación de sus dueñas. Drancer se veía muy alegre y a cada rato, es decir, a cada oportunidad que tenia acariciaba su pico en la mano de Harry cosa que a Hedwig no le agrado, la lechuza de Harry ahora era la irritada y el revoloteo momentáneo de Pig no le subía el ánimo.

Los días siguientes Harry y sus amigos no pudieron ver o hablar con ninguno de los cuatro, solo había un apresurado "hola" o "buenos días" de parte de Marina o Ryan que rara vez aparecían en el comedor el miércoles por la noche a la hora de la cena Ginny vino corriendo a la mesa después de hablar un rato con el cantinero.

- saben que? Acabo de escuchar que Kristall vino muy tarde ayer por la tarde, la parecer todos los días ellos han estado saliendo al mundo muggle- dijo un poco asombrada- cuales serán los cosas que ellos harán allá?

- Ahh mi niña no deberías estar hablando sobre vidas ajenas ellos tienen sus propios asuntos los cuales tienen que atender deja de fisgonear por ahí y cena- dijo la señora Weasley un poco enojada

En ese momento la puerta que daba al mundo muggle se abrió de par en par los cuatro jóvenes pasaron entre las mesas hacia la escalera, las chicas se estaban riendo y llevaban en las manos bolsas de compras, Orlando estaba jugando con un celular "creo que no me voy a acostumbrar a el, no me gusta tener que cargar con cosas pequeñas", Marina y Kristall voltearon a mitad de las escaleras y dijeron al unísono "ya era hora que tuvieras uno o sino te cambiaríamos de nombre al el inubicable", él chico solo atino a reírse. Los cuatro subieron las gradas sin saludar ni decir adiós.

- desde la semana pasada es como si estuviéramos pintados o fuéramos invisibles- dijo Hermione un poco incomoda.

- Pero si unas veces han saludado, además están muy ocupados que les puede haber pasado- dijo Harry con aire comprensivo.

- Pasado, Harry solo te saludan a ti y a nosotros nos ignoran-señalo Ginny apoyando a Hermione.

- Ahh, niños dejen de hablar sobre esas cosas y terminen su cena-dijo el señor Weasley un poco cansado por el trabajo.

Al día siguiente la tienda de Quidditch estaba de nuevo abierta esta vez con los cuatro jóvenes en la puerta con las escobas en mano hablando sobre porque deberían comprarlas, así fue como los encontraron Harry y sus amigos cuando fueron a esa tienda como a las 10:30 de la mañana después de terminar sus las compras de los útiles para el siguiente curso, después de dos horas entre firma de autógrafos y cambio de palabras, los cuatro jóvenes por fin se liberaron del contrato no sin antes llevarse como pago, cada uno, un ejemplar de la nueva serie de escobas.

Los chicos se reunieron y a petición de Kristall todos fueron a la tienda de libros.

- tengo que comprar un libro sobre Pociones me olvide por completo-decía mientras se acercaban a la tienda.

- Un libro de pociones mmm no se si me falta algún libro no me fije en los que compraste Orlando- dijo Marina con cara de inseguridad.

- No te preocupes revise la lista dos veces, y si me olvide de algo solo escribes una carta y te lo mandan por correo, no seria la primera vez- dijo Orlando un poco sarcástico.

- Oh, gracias por el apoyo moral, si que me ayudaste- respondió Marina un poco aturdida por algún recuerdo.

- Bueno será mejor que me esperen aquí volveré pronto, ok?-dijo Kristall mientras entraba a la tienda pero sin hacerle caso, Ryan la siguió.

- No soporta estar un segundo lejos de ella, aunque parece que ella sigue enojada por lo que escribieron en el diario no?-comento Marina.

- Ah si leí algo sobre ellos en el diario "El Profeta", algo sobre una respuesta que dio en la entrevista de la semana pasada- dijo Hermione y con ella Ginny también estaba asintiendo.

- Pero todo se arregla al final no?- interrumpió Ron

- Bueno, no lo creo Ryan viene evitando eso desde hace mucho tiempo- respondió Marina viendo alrededor como buscando a alguien.

- Encontré el libro al instante, parece que la atención aquí mejoro mucho- dijo Kristall saliendo de la tienda seguida por Ryan.

- Aunque no se para que lo compro si Pociones es el curso mas fácil- continuo, ignorando olímpicamente a Ryan y poniendo el libro en su bolsa.

- Y ustedes ya compraron todas sus cosas, Harry - pregunto Ryan tratando de dejar la invisibilidad donde lo había sumido Kristall.

- Oh si ya compramos todo hace unos días-respondió Harry.

- Y cuando se van a Hogwarts? – pregunto Marina.

- Bueno nos vamos el primero de septiembre en la mañana y llegamos en la tarde por tren- dijo Ginny.

- Por tren? que interesante, grandioso ósea se van este lunes verdad?-dijo Orlando

- Si el lunes, y el martes empezamos clases- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Ah no puedo creerlo, como se atreven!- interrumpió Kristall un poco molesta.

- Que pasa? Algún problema?-inquirió Ron

- Pues claro, acabo de ver una pareja de muggles aquí en el callejón como se atreven a entrar aquí, este no es su lugar deberían sacarlos-continúo Kristall un poco recelosa.

- Que? Dos muggles aquí? donde?-dijo Orlando

- Allá, cerca de esa ventana (apunto Kristall con la mirada), esos dos con sus ridículos atuendos.

- Ellos son mis padres, Kristall – dijo Hermione visiblemente enojada- discúlpenme iré con ellos, deben estar buscándome.

- Que, sus padres son muggles? Eso es algo extraño para ser ella una bruja inteligente- dijo Orlando con aire burlón

- Pues no creí que les importara tanto que ella fuera o no hija de muggles- dijo Ron enojado.

- Tranquilo Ron no es para tanto, es que pensamos que ella era hija de Magos y es raro que nos equivóquenos- dijo Marina con aire tranquilizador y apartando la mirada de la multitud- mm bueno pensé que iba estar aquí pero al parecer no, que falla.

- Creo que no, sí vino- dijo Kristall apartándose unos pasos del grupo para saludar a alguien- Viniste Draco! A los años! Donde te habías perdido (abrazo prolongado)

- Nunca pensé que podría verlos aquí hasta que recibí una nota de Marina, por cierto tienes que controlar donde aparece ehh?- dijo Draco dejando de abrazar a Kristall y acercándose a Marina.

- Bueno Draco, no es mi culpa, teníamos que verte, hace tiempo que no venias de viaje, y ya nos preocupábamos-dijo Marina (corto abrazo con Draco interrumpido por Ryan)

- Que tal amigo del alma, tenemos mucho de que hablar- interrumpió Ryan (choque de manos y hombro)- que noticias nos traes.

- Bueno, les cuento que ahora soy el prefecto de Slytherin en Hogwarts- dijo Draco mientras daba el mismo saludo a Orlando (choque de manos y hombro)

- Grandioso, Ron también es prefecto pero de Gryffindor no?- dijo Marina mirando al joven.

- Ron? Ahh Weasley (percatándose de la presencia del grupo) no pensé que ustedes conocieran a los cuatro grandes de Europa - dijo Draco mirando despectivamente a Ron, Harry y Ginny.

- Los conocimos el primer día de autógrafos - dijo Orlando algo incomodo por las últimas palabras de Draco mientras acariciaba el cabello de Marina.- Y la pasamos bien, se podría decir (sonrisa).

- Marina no te acuerdas lo que te conté en una de las ultimas cartas que te escribí en segundo año?-dijo Draco mirando burlonamente a Ron.

- Ah no! realmente, momento creo que fue algo sobre un carro volador?- inquirió la joven algo indecisa.

- A si sobre un carro volador que trato de ser invisible, me acuerdo que escribiste sobre el dueño del carro, mm solo eso - interrumpió Kristall que al parecer también había leído la carta.

- Si! (triunfante) el padre de Weasley era el dueño ese carro- indicó Draco riéndose.

- Que! (moviéndose antes de que Harry pudiera retenerlo) como te atreves a insinuar algo sobre mi familia! –dijo Ron mientras cogía el cuello de Draco.

- Oye que te pasa (apartándolos bruscamente) como te atreves a amenazar a uno de mis amigos- interrumpió Ryan muy enojado.

- No te preocupes Ryan, ahora puedes ver como son ellos en realidad- dijo Draco mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

- Creo que deberíamos dejar la conversación en este punto- dijo Kristall mirando incomoda a todos- ah ya viene su amiga (añadió después de percatarse que Hermione se acercaba) será mejor que nos vayamos no? Ryan?.(el chico asintió)

Después de este desagradable encuentro Kristall, Ryan y Draco (este con una mirada triunfal) se alejaron mientras que Marina y Orlando se retrazaron un poco a propósito, "disculpen por el inconveniente" dijo Marina y Orlando solo dio una venia a todos y se fueron raudamente a reunirse con los otros tres, después de unos segundos se podía ver que el grupo no hacia nada mas que reírse y hablar amenamente mientras se alejaba hacia el caldero chorreante.

- (después de que le hallan contado todo lo que había pasado) bueno después de lo que dijeron sobre mis padres era de esperar que fueran amigos de ese patán ahh me da rabia que se hallan ido sin mas con él-dijo Hermione apretando los puños.

- Aún no puedo creer que Ryan me halla detenido, pensé que me iba a apoyar- señaló Ron abatido.

- Bueno no hay que dejar que el día se arruiné por culpa de Draco, no, al final ellos se darán cuenta como es él en realidad cuando llegue el momento-dijo Harry tratando de olvidar todos lo que pasó y mirando como Ginny asentía con la cabeza.

Ese fue el último día que vieron a los cuatro grandes como los había llamado Draco (por el momento) porque cuando volvieron al caldero chorreante se enteraron que ellos habían recogido sus cosas y se habían ido con Draco hacia el mundo muggle, solo había una corta nota de Marina deseándole solo a Harry y a Ron un feliz viaje a Hogwarts y que se verían pronto. Al final los días transcurrieron y llego momento de alistar cosas e irse a Hogwarts para empezar el sexto curso de estudios.


	2. Misterio, Enojo y Lagrimas

MISTERIO, ENOJO Y LÁGRIMAS

Ya eran las 10:30 cuando Harry y sus amigos con los señores Weasley llegaron al andén nueve y tres cuartos para tomar el tren a Hogwarts. Después unos 10 minutos lograron conseguir un vagón casi al final del tren, Neville y Ginny con Dean se les unieron como Hermione y Ron eran prefectos lo más probable era que estarían afuera por un buen tiempo.

Bueno cuando los tres jóvenes estaban dentro del vagón hablando de varios temas, Harry vio por la ventanilla que Draco y algunos de Slytherin estaban contando algo a los demás alumnos, así que disimuladamente abrió la ventanilla para poder escuchar lo que sucedía, quien sabe si tendría que defenderse después si venia algún ataque verbal de parte de los oyentes.

- …esto fue divertido, sinceramente si no hubiera sido por Marina no hubiera cambiado mi manera de ver a los muggles…-decía Draco en un extraño tono reflexivo.

- A que te refieres con eso? –interrumpió Pansy que lo miraba atentamente.

- Bueno, a Kristall, Michael y Ryan los conozco desde que eran niños y cuando entramos al colegio nos separamos un poco. Luego conocí a Marina, Alext y Orlando ellos nos enseñaron a los tres, aunque no tanto a Kristall porque ella ya sabía mucho de eso, a ver de una manera diferente a los Muggles- explicó Draco.

- Verlos de una manera diferente...-interrumpió Pansy-sigo sin entender.

- Bueno sabemos que los muggles son unos estorbos que no deberían existir en entre mundo, pero Marina y Orlando nos hicieron cambiar de parecer (pausa) cuando los conocimos y viendo el carácter a veces explosivo de Marina nunca me habría imaginado que ella viviera con muggles, a no ser porque ella me lo haya dicho, cuando nosotros nos mostramos apenados por su situación ella sonrió y dijo que ellos eran muy buenos juguetes y que le agradaba manejarlos en ciertas ocasiones.

- Juguetes, como esos buenos para nada pueden ser juguetes – inquirió otra joven de Slytherin.

- Bueno ellos me enseñaron que hay que verlos como unos niños y compadecerlos y que sus inventos son muy útiles, en realidad con la palabra "juguete" se refiere a que son unos seres interesantes dignos de estudio que deben ser tratados como unos utensilios o herramientas para lograr nuestros fines.-finalizo Draco

- Eso no lo creo, ellos no se dejarían – sentencio una niña de Ravenclaw.

- Bueno lo sorprendente es que ellos se dejan engañar, fue lo que mostraron cuando me llevaron a pasear en el Londres muggle- Dijo Draco.

- Me sorprende que seas amigo de ellos, Draco dicen que ellos seleccionan muy bien a sus amistades- aseguro Pansy muy melosa.

- Bueno eso es verdad por eso soy su amigo, aunque haya algunos que creen poder sus amigos.-dijo Draco mientras levanto su mano para indicar que todos suban al tren y volteaba para cruzar miradas con Harry que veía desde la ventanilla.

Hermione se mostró muy enojada por escuchar esas palabras y más aún cuando le retumbaba en la memoria lo que dijo Kristall sobre sus padres, y Ron por supuesto no se sentía contento con esos recuerdos por el hecho de pensar que Ryan lo haya utilizado solo para matar el tiempo y el aburrimiento. En esto el tren, con todos sus alumnos abordo, inicio su viaje hacia Hogwarts.

- Harry vamos a ir un rato al vagón de los prefectos por si hay algo que debamos saber a parte de las contraseñas, cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, volvemos enseguida - dijo Hermione mientras salía del vagón.

- Bueno creo que yo también tengo que ir no?- inquirió Ron con pocos ánimos de dejar el vagón.

- Vamos apurate mientras más rápido mejor-dijo Hermione un poco impaciente.

- Ya nos vemos – se despidió Harry mientras sus amigos abandonaban el vagón.

Después de que se fueron Harry pudo sumirse en sus propios pensamientos y rememorar acontecimientos pasados, ese mal presentimiento crecía con el tiempo y esto no le agradaba, por otra parte nunca había pensado que el mundo mágico era tan grande de lo que creía pero cambio de parecer después de ver la conmoción por la copa europea, sabia que faltaban unos días para el partido final y sabia como los demás aficionados quien podría ser el ganador aunque más que todo lo veía desde una perspectiva de "entusiasmo por el equipo querido o recomendado" aunque la final se decidiría entre el equipo Alemán y Búlgaro, y este encuentro prometía muchas sorpresas. Y pensándolo bien realmente le parecía un poco raro el comportamiento de esos chicos, sinceramente había pensado que iba a ser un gran amigo de ellos pero al parecer no fue así, aunque no le pareció tanta casualidad el hecho de que los haya conocido. Mientras Ginny, Dean y Neville estaban enfrascados en su propia conversación sobre el resultado de los TIMOs.

- Bien Harry cuantos TIMOs sacaste- pregunto Dean.

- Ahh bueno saque 7 TIMos para mi sorpresa unos con E y la mayoría con A- dijo Harry sin interés

- Ahh si Ron saco 7 TIMOs también mientras que Hermione saco un TIMO A en todos sus cursos- dijo Ginny quien al no recibir respuesta de un pensativo Harry volvió a la conversación con Dean y Neville.

- Recuerdo que cuando los vi en persona por primero vez juntos, sentí como si eso era el destino aunque no se porque-musito Harry cuando la puerta del vagón se abrió de repente.

- No puedo creer que le hayas dado esa bofetada fue genial- decía Ron mientras caminaba y se sentaba al lado de Harry.

- Es que no pude contenerme después de lo que dijo, y como nos trato-respondió Hermione un poco nerviosa mientras se sentaba. Y Miraba a los demás.

- Y me podrían decir que paso?- pregunto Harry intrigado.

- Ah si hubieras estado ahí Harry- dijo Ron cerrando los ojos.

- Lo que pasa, Harry es que cuando entramos en el vagón de los prefectos varios estaban reunidos en torno a Draco y este dijo "bien aquí vienen los rechazados", luego tuve que agarrar a Ron para que no se le fuera encima, era de esperar que siguiera su pequeña conversación en el tren, pero después se paso…-la pobre muchacha no pudo decir mas por el enojo.

- Bien que dijo para que lo golpearas Hermione?-insistió Harry con curiosidad.

- Bueno, es que Draco pregunto por los padres de Hermione que les gustaría conocerlos para probar ciertas teorías- continuo Ron apretando los puños –después dio esa gran bofetada (de nuevo ojos cerrados) no me di cuenta que Hermione se me había adelantado, este si fue un momento para recordar.

- Espera que lo vea de nuevo, hay si me las va pagar.-dijo Hermione golpeando su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda.

El resto del viaje fue sin problemas y sin visita de Malfoy y sus amigos al parecer esa bofetada afecto mucho su sentido de orientación, la única pregunta revelante entre todo lo que conversaron fue ¿Cuál será el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras? Les intrigaba mucho cual seria el profesor. Cada año desde que empezaron el colegio tuvieron diferente profesores de este curso y todos resultaban mal o heridos hasta muertos al final del curso, "esperamos que el siguiente profesor no termine mal, a decir verdad ese puesto esta maldito" fue lo que repitió Ron con cada especulación y nuevas suposiciones sobre el profesor(a).

Al anochecer el tren ya había llegado a la estación a la vez que un gran aguacero mostraba su gran ímpetu a los recién llegados, así que todos lo alumnos se apresuraron a alistarse para llegar rápido al castillo, Harry y los demás salieron muy rápido y subieron a un carruaje que Ron había apartado, no tuvieron tiempo de ver como estaban los demás de Gryffindor o los nuevos alumnos de primer año. Tampoco se dieron cuenta, al entrar al castillo, de la insólita presencia de un extraño sujeto cubierto con una capa negra, este a la vez estaba apoyado en uno de los pilares de pasillo principal que conducía hacia el gran comedor observando a los alumnos conforme se acercaban a dicho lugar.

El gran comedor se veía como siempre con las grandes velas suspendidas en el aire y el techo que parecía reflejar el cielo exterior, en el cual se podía ver unas negras nubes que se arremolinaban. Después de unos minutos ya todos los alumnos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas mesas guardando cierto silencio, la mayoría de las miradas se dirigían a un extraño encapuchado que estaba sentado al lado de Dumbledore, miradas que trataban de penetrar el escudo que la capucha ponía alrededor de su rostro.

- Ese debe ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- musito Seamus Finnigan que estaba sentado al frente de Harry.

- Más bien parece un espía- dijo Parvati con cierta desconfianza.

- No lo creo, pero parece demasiado misterioso me gustaría saber que estará que estará ocultando?- especulo Lavender.

Antes de que pudieran especular más sobre el extraño sujeto, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y los nuevos alumnos del primer año entraron formando un grupo bien compacto y algo nervioso por lo que podría pasar. Luego de esto se dio la repartición de los alumnos en las diferentes casas mediante el sombrero seleccionador, lo cual duro algo más de lo esperado por la indecisión del sombrero para poner algunos alumnos en sus casas pero al final los mandó a Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Después de la selección, todos los alumnos se quedaron callados en un extraño consenso por saber quien era el encapuchado que estaba sentado a la izquierda del Dumbledore.

- bueno mis queridos alumnos (levantándose) veo que sus miradas van dirigidas a este amable encapuchado (dirigiéndose al extraño) bueno me alegra decirles que este joven será el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO). (El encapuchado se paro y dio una venia a todos los espectadores y se saco la capucha fue así que se pudo ver a un chico con el cabello negro humo y unos ojos verdes oscuros con líneas amarillas) bueno gracias por darnos el honor de por fin ver su rostro joven, (sonrisa dirigiéndose al joven) –dijo Dumbledore deteniéndose un rato mientras el Joven se sentaba y terminaba de acomodarse.

- Lo… vi…vieron, es… ex…extraordinaria…mente atrac…atractivo- tartamudeo Lavender con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

- Donde estaba el curso pasado? Me hubiera gustado tenerlo desde antes- musito una chica de séptimo. Parecía que la mayoría de las chicas en el gran comedor habían dejado de respirar al ver al nuevo profesor.

- Bueno continuando con la bienvenida este año me complace anunciarles un gran evento que se realizara en el colegio (expectativa y pausa del director) este evento es el Torneo de Quidditch ínter escolar, tendremos el honor de recibir a siete delegaciones de diferentes colegios de Europa que amablemente aceptaron participar en este evento de confraternidad y deporte entre alumnos y maestros, las delegaciones estarán llegando el lunes 29 de septiembre por la mañana y por única vez las delegaciones se van a hospedar dentro del castillo, es decir, las diferentes casas van a albergar a las diferentes delegaciones, para esto se va a realizar un hechizo para agrandar el espacio, ruego que sean atentos, para que todo esto se pueda llevar acabo sin ningún problema-concluyo Dumbledore después de una relativa pausa.-Que las cena comience! (extendiendo los brazos)

De repente como era usual las mesas se llenaron de deliciosos platillos y manjares. Los alumnos empezaron a comer y conversar sobre el evento que se iba a realizar en el colegio y especialmente las chicas empezaron a conversar y suspirar sobre el nuevo profesor de DCAO.

- Realmente es la persona más bella que haya visto en mi vida, esos ojos son simplemente encantadores-dijo una chica de cuarto.

- Lo que me suena mas extraño es que el profesor Dumbledore no halla dicho su nombre- observo agudamente Hermione que no dejaba de ver al joven profesor.

- Es verdad no dijo su nombre, (pausa) al fin y al cabo eso no interesa mucho. no? (suspiro) con tal que nos enseñe bien (mirándolo y suspirando más fuerte) no hay problema- musito Lavender con una sonrisa de mosquita muerta.

- Por dios, que le pasa a estas chicas, lo ven y se derriten-dijo Ron muy incomodo observando a Hermione- el no tiene nada fuera de lo común verdad? –concluyo dirigiéndose a Harry.

- A mi que me preguntas? Realmente no se- respondió Harry distraído mientras miraba atento a la mesa de los profesores.

El joven profesor estaba comiendo y conversando amenamente con Dumbledore aunque no dejaba la frialdad de su mirada, otra cosa por lo demás extraña es que Snape lo trataba bien, es más parecían amigos, esto era extremadamente extraño ya que Snape siempre quiso el puesto de profesor de DCAO y odiaba a todo profesor que tuviera el puesto, verlo conversar con ese joven como si fuera su hijo hizo que Harry se sintiera muy inseguro.

- ves lo que veo Ron, Snape y el nuevo profesor se llevan muy bien, parecen padre e hijo- señaló Harry golpeando con el codo a Ron.

- Ahh, dolió! que? Se llevan bien? (mirando a la mesa de los profesores) es verdad parece que se conocen, pero como sucedería eso? Ja tal vez sea un gruñón como Snape (sonrisa) no lo crees?- finalizo Ron mientras cogia una pierna de pollo rostizado.

- Me niego a creer que ese lindo profesor (suspiro) sea un gruñón- interrumpió Ginny mirando enojada a su hermano-tal vez se hallan conocido por casualidad y él (suspiro) solo sea amable con Snape (suspiro) no lo creen chicas? – concluyo mientras dirigía su mirada a la mesa donde estaba él.

- No se porque esto me recuerda a segundo año –suspiro Ron- solo espero que este profesor no sea un inepto como Lockhart.

- Si de echo solo que se conocieron por casualidad, y para tu información Ron, Lockhart no se compara con este nuevo profesor, este es cien veces mejor- señaló Hermione tratando de contener un suspiro y lo logro.- apuesto a que será un muy buen profesor y que durara mas que los anteriores.

- Bueno piensa lo que quieras-dijo tajante Ron que miraba con enojo a la mesa de los profesores – tenias razón Harry este es muy extraño empezando porque no nos dijeron su nombre ni su procedencia- continuo Ron a su amigo con rencor en la voz.

Al final después de un buen tiempo la cena termino y todos los alumnos exhaustos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas para pasar la noche y empezar las clases al día siguiente. Cada prefecto se levanto y dirigió a sus compañeros hacia sus salas comunes, después de un momento muy tenso que se produjo cuando los grupos de Slytherin y Gryffindor se chocaron en las puertas del gran comedor y fueron detenidos por la presencia de los profesores de Pociones y DCAO que iban hacia sus estancias, El grupo Gryffindor pudo llegar hasta el cuadro de la dama gorda que habitualmente practicaba su voz.

- contraseña por favor – musito el cuadro.

- Si aquí llego la contraseña es "Aurores" –dijo Ron que se encontraba atrás del grupo.

- Perfecto pasen – indicó la dama gorda mientras se movía para dejar que los alumnos pasen.

- Este fue un día agotador como siempre tengo mucho sueño- musito una chica de séptimo mientras subía a las habitaciones de las chicas de su grado.

- Bueno nos veremos mañana, ok buenas noches- dijo Hermione despidiéndose de los chicos.

- Nos vemos mañana hermano, buenas noches Harry- se despido una Ginny sonriente.

(Después de un rato)

- Vaya que día no?- pregunto Ron mientras se acercaba a su cama en la habitación de los chicos.

- Por fin ya estamos en sexto debemos alegrarnos- expresó Neville mientras se acostaba en su blanda cama.

- Si ya estamos en sexto. Solo este y el próximo año y habremos acabado Hogwarts, que rápido pasa el tiempo - señaló Ron en tono reflexivo mientras todos se acostaban en sus camas dispuestos a dormir- buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches a todos- se despidió Dean Thomas.

- Si falta poco, sólo espero terminar el año – Susurro Harry mientras cerraba los ojos.

Al día siguiente en el gran comedor todos los alumnos se encontraban entusiasmados, y otra cosa que no hay que olvidar es que varias chicas estaban atontadas mirando a la mesa de los profesores, cuando llego el momento de entregar los horarios.

- Bueno estos horarios están bien, ha miren nos toca DCAO en clases dobles el jueves en la tarde- señaló Hermione mientras sacaba una pluma y marcaba ese día con tinta roja.

- Si! El jueves, espero que sea uno bueno, herbología los martes, y oh pociones el viernes en la mañana clases dobles eso no me gusta- dijo Ron analizando el horario.

- Ron nunca te gusto ese curso- replico Hermione.

- Ni que lo digas, lo bueno es que no llevaremos adivinación con esas profecías – musito Ron fingiendo un halo de misterio.- al fin y al cabo los cursos que llevamos son para los EXTASIS.

- Debemos estudiar más, mucho más para pasar esos exámenes –dijo Hermione con aire de suficiencia.

- No gracias, bueno ya es tarde así que mejor vámonos, la primera clase es con Hagrid espero que no nos traiga animales extraños- continuo Ron un poco preocupado.

- No te preocupes- dijo Harry levantándose y cogiendo su mochila- bien vamos además no creo que nos tenga sorpresas.

Harry y sus amigos de dirigieron hacia los jardines, hubo momentos muy tensos cuando el grupo de Gryffindor y el grupo de Slytherin se chocaron en la puerta del castillo, realmente no se llevan bien pero todo empeoro al oír lo que decía Draco "no puedo creer que este profesor siga enseñando este curso es inconcebible" por poco y había una pelea entre los dos grupos de estudiantes si no fuera por que Hagrid se apareció y los separo con una advertencia.

De ahí en adelante todo el día estuvo bien, excepto con la acostumbrada profecía de Adivinación, pobre el alumnos que salio de esa clase. Hasta que llego la hora de la cena, todos los alumnos estaban impacientes mientras Dumbledore se tomaba su tiempo antes de hablar, emocionados porque ese día iba a dar el listado de la selección de Hogwarts para el torneo.

- bueno mis queridos alumnos después de pasar por una extensa deliberación entre mi y los jefes de las casas llegamos a la conclusión de que los siguientes alumnos serán los seleccionados este año, por favor los alumnos que sean nombrados pasen adelante.

Después de unos segundos vinieron las apremiantes palabras, al final el equipo resulto formado de la siguiente manera. Como guardián se encontraba un alumno de séptimo de la casa de Slytherin, mientras que los golpeadores provenían de Hufflepuff y los cazadores de Ravenclaw, y obviamente el buscador era Harry de Gryffindor. Al final del discurso de Dumbledore, todos los alumnos vieron a su equipo frente a ellos, parado delante de la mesa de profesores, de pronto todo el gran comedor retumbo en una gran barra, "Hogwarts será el ganador", y todos se hundieron en aplausos salvo algunos alumnos de Slytherin.

- Es grandioso que formes parte del seleccionado. Harry es un gran honor- señaló Hermione mientras veía a su amigo sentarse de nuevo a la mesa.

- Si gracias- respondió Harry guardando inmediatamente silencio porque el profesor Dumbledore pedía de nuevo la palabra.

- Bueno, continuando anunciare la lista de los colegios que van a venir para el torneo, de Alemania vendrá el colegio Largerfeuer, el colegio Beauxbatons viene desde Francia, Durmstrang de Bulgaria, Vandfald de Luxemburgo, de Portugal viene el equipo de Porto do Fortaleza, de Irlanda Vaelensinda y por ultimo de Italia viene Scalatosve, ahora podemos continuar la cena.

- Eso quiere decir que vendrán los cuatro grandes- señaló Neville emocionado- oí que son los mejores jugadores en la copa europea, espero que se queden en nuestra casa.

- Si son jugadores profesionales, eso traerá muchos problemas si es que queremos ganarles- expuso Seamus – pero al final triunfaremos.

- Si ya quiero saber como será la final, de este domingo, va a ser muy peleado-dijo un alumno de quinto frotándose las manos.

- Cambiando de tema ya tuvimos nuestra primera clase con el profesor de DCAO, es muy bueno, el mejor que halla tenido, aunque en la primera clase les recomiendo que sean cuidadosos. – apuntó una alumna de séptimo.

- Si es así ya no puedo esperar hasta el jueves- indicó Ron visiblemente entusiasmado.

La cena termino sin muchas discusiones y tropiezos, pasaron los días hasta que llego el almuerzo del jueves, se podía ver que todos los alumnos del sexto de Gryffindor estaban muy entusiasmados, porque durante de todos los anteriores días los grupos que llevaban DCAO, salían se podría decir diferentes de su primera clase, aunque algunos disgustados diciendo que el profesor tenia favoritismos (y estos no eran tomados en cuenta), las chicas adoraban ese curso y soñaban con el profesor, lo misterioso es que este no dijo cual era su nombre sino que dio un apodo que tenia como nombre, esto es lo que mas les gustaba a las chicas que el profesor mantenga ese halo de misterio ocultando su nombre y dando en vez de él, solo un apodo de la adolescencia.

- espero que a nosotros si nos diga su nombre, no me trae buena espina que lo oculte- apuntó Hermione mientras miraba su horario.

- Bah! Tal vez su nombre es feo y no lo dice por vergüenza quien sabe, al final es lo de menos- expresó Ron terminando de comer.

- Lo de menos, querrás decir que es lo mas importante, Ron después de todo lo que ha pasado, tal vez sea algo peligroso- dijo Hermione en tono de misterio.

- Porque dices si eso solo es un pobre maestro- protesto Harry saboreando su guiso.

- Bueno primero se lleva bien con Snape hasta parecen padre e hijo luego no quiere decir su nombre, después parece ser muy diestro en artes oscuras como para ser un simple profesor- dijo Hermione en voz baja.

- Y porque te pones a pensar esto?- pregunto Ron.

- Bueno, en realidad quise investigar un poco de su vida y me encontré con todo esto fue cuando empecé a preocuparme- dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada.

- Investigar su vida? Si que estas mal Hermione seguro querías saber mas de él como todas las chicas, y lo que dices es para interesarte mas en el talvez lo que pasa solo sea coincidencia- replico Ron enfrentándose a la mirada enojada de Hermione.

- Bueno no interesa ya que no me hacen caso, solo me preocupaba un poco el asunto- dijo Hermione mientras dejaba sus cubiertos y se levantaba- me iré adelantando a clases nos vemos- cogiendo sus cosas y yéndose.

- Mm bueno parece que se enojo no lo crees Harry- dijo Ron mientras terminaba su almuerzo

- A decir verdad también pensé en lo que ella dijo, me parece lógico- comento Harry reflexivo – ya es tarde mejor vamos a la clase.

Los dos amigos y el resto del grupo se levantaron raudamente para ir a la clase de DCAO. Cuando llegaron la puerta estaba cerrada al parecer el profesor todavía no había llegado después de esperar unos instantes, vieron al joven profesor venir por el pasillo con un fajo de papeles bajo el brazo y saludándoles con la mano, cuando llego a la puerta que estaba con llave sorprendentemente la abrió solo con un ademán de su mano.

- Bien alumnos entren que ya es tarde- dijo el profesor en una voz fuerte y clara.

Harry y sus amigos entraron raudamente a clases sorprendentemente Hermione a grandes zancadas había apartado los primeros asientos. Mientras el profesor se encaminaba hacia su pupitre y dejaba los papeles ahí se sentó y espero a que todos los alumnos estuvieran callados.

- Bueno espero que las próximas clases no tarden tanto en acomodarse- hablo después de que todos se habían callado todos- como deben saber yo soy su nuevo profesor durante este curso y talvez el próximo ya que he oído que todos los que detentan en este puesto acaban mal (leve sonrisa) Bueno desde ahora me llamaran Profesor Flink, entienden…

- Profesor es ese su verdadero nombre? – pregunto tímida Lavender.

- Temo decir que no lo es, que por el momento así me conocerán, y que no me gusta que me tuteen y nada por el estilo, algo más que no se refiera a mi vida personal? (silencio absoluto) bien llamare lista y después darán un pequeño examen sobre lo que hicieron durante el curso, luego si alcanza tiempo se hará un examen practico. – dijo el profesor Flink mientras cogia una hoja de su escritorio.

- Examen? Pensé que haríamos otras cosas-murmuro Ron.

- Disculpe algún problema, alumno….

- Weasley, Ron Weasley profesor- respondió Ron asustado.

- Me pareció oír una queja sobre la clase de hoy, señor Weasley o me equivoco?- pregunto con una mirad fría el profesor Flink.

- Bueno no profesor, nada de eso solo me preguntaba como será el examen- dijo Ron algo incomodo.

- Bueno, el examen evaluara todo lo que hicieron durante estos cinco años de colegio, el practico solo será un pequeño test, ahora pasare a tomar lista- explicó el profesor Flink mientras se disponía a leer la hoja que tenia entre manos.

Durante unos minutos se paso lista, cuando un alumno levantaba la mano para decir "presente" el profesor se detenía un rato y lo examinaba con la mirada, sus ojos eran lindos según muchas alumnas, pero su mirada era muy fría. Casi al final el profesor pronuncio el nombre de Harry, y este al levantar la mano y esperar ser examinado como los demás se dio con la sorpresa que el profesor ni siquiera lo vio ni le interesó lo que estaba haciendo solo se limito a decir "bueno no estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con celebridades pero veremos como vas en el curso después del examen". Luego de estos se repartieron los exámenes. A Harry no le gusto este comentario pero tampoco le gusto la prueba que era muy especifica, quien sabría explicar como atrapaban al hombre lobo poniendo la técnica con los nombres etimológicos de las herramientas y como podría apartar un dementor sin necesidad de una varita.

- (después de que el profesor revisara algunas respuestas) no debo negar que el examen fue muy simple, me sorprende que algunos hallan salido tan mal (mirando a la clase) en definitiva estos resultados me preocupan especialmente porque estoy tratando con alumnos de sexto grado que ya van a acabar el colegio, tendré que modificar mi syllabo solo para este salón ya que tengo muchos mejores resultados con el salón de slytherin –dijo le profesor algo decepcionado de las pruebas mientras se sentaba el su escritorio.

- (levantando la mano sin esperar a que el profesor le de la palabra) me disculpa profesor pero las preguntas que puso en el examen me parecen absurdas es poco posible poder utilizar magia sin el uso de una varita y si lo hay deben ser magos y brujas excepcionales- dijo Hermione altiva, sabia que tenia la razón.

- (sonrisa de compasión de parte del profesor lo cual enojo a algunos alumnos) Bueno entonces eso quiere decir que en este colegio no hay ningún alumno excepcional. Estas preguntas no fueron respondidas por ningún alumno en el colegio, y tampoco por usted, señorita Granger según veo en su examen, me permito informarles que en colegio de Alemania y Bulgaria, es más, en varias partes del mundo los alumnos pueden invocar magia muy poderosa sin necesitar varita alguna y solo lo hacen por medio del control de sus sentimientos, y son muchos los alumnos que hacen esto aunque se necesite una condición especial en la mayoría de casos. La próxima vez que intervenga ruego que sea para aportar al curso y no para decir tonterías- señaló el profesor Flink mientras se paraba y acercaba a Hermione- ahora va a empezar la otra parte del examen, siéntese.

Hermione no se sintió alegre por el trato del profesor, pero al revés de lo que hacia en otros cursos no protesto y se sentó sin chistar, luego se dio paso al pequeño test practico que incluyo muchas maldiciones y solo un hechizo imperdonable el "imperio", durante este test el profesor no hacia otra cosa más que corregir y lamentarse, no se asombro por la resistencia de Harry al imperio es más dijo que podía y debía ser mas fuerte que si lo atacarán con un impero más fuerte iba a ser controlado fácilmente. La clase fue agotadora y al casi al final por un error de Neville pudieron ver a que se refería el profesor con lo de hacer magia sin varita, a Neville sin darse cuenta mando una maldición relativamente fuerte hacia el profesor y este solo levanto su mano con la palma extendida hacia arriba y el poder de la maldición fue absorbida por una extraña luz que apareció de la nada y desapareció del mismo modo.

- Bueno, Neville tienes que mejorar ese poder que le imprimes a tus hechizos y por favor no te distraigas especialmente en este curso, para los demás tiene que practicar más esto no es un juego, los veré en la próxima clase- dijo le profesor Flink mientras salía de la clase con pruebas bajo el brazo y con un semblante de aburrimiento fatal.

- Viste como detuvo ese hechizo – indicó Ron mientras todos salían del aula.- solo alzo la mano y listo.

- Eso no me agrada, este profesor puede ser peligroso- sentencio Hermione que al parecer todavía le dolía lo que le dijo el profesor en clase.

- No puedo negar que también me molesto lo que dijo pero es bueno-dijo Harry mientras se dirigían a la torre de Astronomía.

Los días pasaron rápido hasta el domingo, muchos estaban interesados por el resultado de la final de la copa europea, pero al final vino la gran sorpresa de que Alemania había ganado frente aún equipo incompleto, hasta que llego el día lunes se pudo ver más información lo que sucedió en el partido del día anterior.

- Aquí dice que solo vinieron los golpeadores y un cazador del equipo búlgaro y que perdió por falta de jugadores, el equipo Alemán considero esto un insulto mientras recibía la copa europea - dijo Ron mientras leía la noticia en primera plana del diario el profeta en la mesa del desayuno.

- Y dicen porque no vinieron los titulares-pregunto Seamus con interés

- Bueno no lo dicen, que habrá pasado? Ahh miren una entrevista al equipo de Alemania, mmm solo dice de que Kristall esta libre, y que Ryan también- continuo Ron poniendo el diario a un lado y empezando a desayunar.

- Mm bueno solo es un juego porque le ponen tanta importancia- dijo Hermione con un libro en la mesa.

- Mm no seas tan dura, que libro lees?- pregunto Ron viendo la pasta del libro contra la voluntad de Hermione- "como manejar la magia con la mente" realmente te afecto lo que paso en DCAO.

- No digas eso solo quiero aprender mas- indicó Hermione un poco enojada.

Bueno la historia del partido fue difundida por todo el colegio y se creaban nuevas y raras hipótesis mientras Draco se mostraba algo así como abanderado de la verdad, mientras tanto cosas extrañas empezaron a ocurrir en el mundo muggle y mágico, raros sucesos y accidentes acaecían a personajes del ministerio y muggles comunes, hasta que el día miércoles 10 uno de esos raros suceso acaparo la primera plana del diario el profeta.

_Extraño suceso en Londres_

_Hace unos momentos se confirmo la muerte inexplicable de uno de los más destacados miembros de la comunidad mágica, nos referimos al señor Albert Snavely quien fue encontrado muerto junto con su esposa en una morgue (algo donde guardan a sus muertos) muggle de Londres, La noticia fue confirmada por el hermano (muggle) de la esposa del Señor Albert, la desparecida Teresa. Aparentemente este atentado se dio por manos de muggles (algo que ellos llaman terroristas) aunque existen otras fuentes que afirman que fue hecho por magos, al parecer este incidente se suma a una serie de "raros" accidentes solo que esta vez llego más allá de un simple susto. Solo nos queda dar el pésame a la desafortunada pariente del tan respetable ex presidente del Comité de Magia Antigua Egipcia, su (no desconocida) sobrina Marina Snavely que se encuentra en estos momentos estudiando en Bulgaria, nuestro más sentido pésame a ella y su tío muggle. Se sabe que la Srta. Marina vive con su tío muggle y su familia desde que es muy pequeña._

_Pronto le traeremos más información sobre lo que sucedió._

Después de leer este articulo Harry y sus amigos se sintieron muy incómodos, era posible que esto sea obra de Voldemort al parecer este mago pudo representar algún obstáculo para él. Si es así habrá muchos atentados más, así la situación se volvía más difícil, y Voldemort estaba recobrando mucho de su antiguo poder y hasta estaba aumentándolo. Después de esta lamentable noticia, los atentados o advertencias en caso de algunos se detuvieron repentinamente, y se respiro un aire de tranquilidad. En Hogwarts esto paso desapercibido menos para Harry y sus amigos, estos esperaban una arremetida del enemigo de un momento a otro.

Fue así que pasaron los días hasta tan rápido entre la molestia habitual de Pociones y las exigencias de DCAO que llegaron al sábado 27, dos días antes de la llegada de las delegaciones para el torneo ínter escolar, varios alumnos se sentían emocionados por empezar a ver los partidos y el equipo de quidditch del colegio no se sentía diferente habían practicado duro desde que se eligió a la selección, y más aún Harry que había sido elegido capitán de la misma, un barullo se escuchaba en cada rincón del colegio así fue que es sábado paso sin pena ni gloria. El domingo el nerviosismo se extendía a algunos profesores principalmente los jefes de las casas que se desvivían por dar los últimos toques a las habitaciones aumentadas en cada casa por medio de la magia, profesores y alumnos ponían todo en orden dentro de sus salas comunes todos esperaban la mañana siguiente algunos verían a sus rivales en quidditch, algunas chicas se preguntaban que tal serian los chicos de esos colegios y también los chicos se preguntaban como serian las chicas que vendrían en la selecciones. La expectativa crecía cuando se nombraba al equipo de Alemania ya que ahí se encontraban los ganadores de la copa europea.

Habían pasado solo algunas horas desde que la primera clase en Largerfeuer empezara y todavía se sentía el trauma de algunos alumnos de primer año que habían recibido una gran "bienvenida", en Largerfeuer se acostumbra que los alumnos desde segundo hasta séptimo vengan un día antes de empezar la clases oficiales para preparar un recibimiento especial a los alumnos de primero, este consiste en que los alumnos de cursos superiores pueden atacar con diversas maldiciones a los novatos de primer año para ver si son aptos para estar en este colegio, este era un rito que le gustaba mucho a Kristall ya que se podía divertir con algunos de los alumnos viéndoles asustados tratando de defenderse, aún se acordaba de su primer día en Largerfeuer, desde el principio había utilizado los encantos de su ascendencia de veela para poder sacarse de encima a algunos y así convertirse en la preferida cosa que logro al instante, también en ese año perdió lo que más quería, a su adorado hermano mayor que se suponía que iba a empezar el sexto curso, "mi Axel se perdió en Inglaterra" era lo que solía decir su madre, pero eso quedo atrás no sin dejar una terrible cicatriz. Volviendo a las "bienvenidas" Kristall se granjeo muchos amigos y aliados en su primer día tanto en su grado como en los cursos superiores, como en el caso del carismático Leonardo Lutscher Schnitter, joven húngaro, gran amigo de su hermano; además de ganar más adeptos después de la selección en el pentagrama del jardín central.

Todos estos recuerdos le venían a Kristall durante la clase de historia de la magia, ese fue el momento en que alguien toco a la puerta.

- puede entrar- dijo el profesor

- Gracias, buenos días- dijo una extraña joven que entro al aula, esta joven tenia fríos ojos miel y una cabellera de un color negro profundo. Ella camino hasta ponerse al frente de la clase y dio una hoja al profesor.

- Bueno según esto te llamas Zu Wach Gefahr, mm que interesante una alumna de intercambio, y vienes del colegio de Luxemburgo, verdad?- pregunto el profesor mirando detenidamente a Zu.

- Si a decir verdad, vengo de Luxemburgo ahí estuve tres años, pero antes estuve en Durmstrang, dos años- respondió Zu altiva.

- Mm y porque el cambio de colegios, claro si me permite la pregunta.- indicó el profesor que la igual que toda la clase estaba pendiente de lo que hacia la joven.

- Bueno mis padres creen que es bueno ver las diferentes técnicas de estudio y que mejor que verlas en persona- respondió la joven.

- Eso es interesante. Pero hubiera sido mejor que hubieras venido ayer para haber podido darte una gran bienvenida- dijo Rachelle una de las mejores amigas de Kristall.

- Bien pude haberlo hecho pero creo que hubiera sido una perdida de tiempo desperdiciar mis energías de esa manera- respondió Zu mientras el profesor le devolvía su hoja de presentación y le asignaba un asiento.

- Bueno dejen de conversar amistosamente-dijo el profesor con una mueca irónica ya es hora de continuar la clase…

A Kristall no le hubiera interesado lo que sucedía si no hubiera sido por el peculiar tono que Zu imprimió al responder el comentario de Rachelle y la subsiguiente mirada que le dedico a ella, sabia que en alguna parte había oído ese apellido pero no estaba segura así que decidió preguntárselo a Ryan después de la clase de historia. En ese instante el joven se encontraba en clase de encantamientos cosa que le gustaba mucho, después de unas horas Kristall y Ryan se encontraron (ya que no pudieron antes), Ryan saliendo de clase de Occlumency y Kristall saliendo de clase de Leyes Mágicas Internacionales II ambos se encontraron rumbo al comedor.

- sabes Ryan hoy tuvimos una nueva alumna, pero me parece que la conozco de antes- contó Kristall sentándose en una silla de madera y terciopelo de una de las mesas cercanas- ese apellido me es muy familiar.

- Entonces, cual es su apellido- dijo el muchacho mientras cogia uno de los habituales cartillas de la mesa donde se había sentado Kristall- haber que comeré hoy día- continuo, examinado varios nombres de platillos que mostraban estas curiosas cartillas, hasta que escogió uno y dijo su nombre inmediatamente apareció el plato que había nombrado, plato que se veía delicioso.

- Su apellido era Gefahr- dijo Kristall mientras leía la libreta y escogía otro platillo de menú.- oh que bueno mí comida favorita Jägerschnitzel con papas Rösty.

- No era el apellido de ese profesor desquiciado de Marina, según recuerdo el se llamaba James Gefahr no?-dijo Ryan mientras saludaba a unos amigos.

- Por favor pon atención a lo que haces Ryan- apuntó Kristall también saludando- entonces quiere decir que esa engreída talvez sea su hermana.

- Bueno no sabía que James podía tener parientes, parece tan desquiciado yo que sus padres lo hubiera desconocido, y que clase tienes a continuación.- pregunto Ryan mientras terminaba su almuerzo.

- Esa niñita no sabe en lo que se metió, ehh clases ahh tengo transformaciones clases dobles luego Astrología y tu?- inquirio Kristall dejando algo de la comida y ubicando a Zu entre unos chicos de séptimo.

- Bueno yo tengo Herbologia y luego Leggillimency, haber si después nos vemos- dijo Ryan.

- Espera un momento, cuando vas a decir algo sobre nuestra relación, Ryan? Llevamos juntos desde que estoy en segundo - indicó Kristall dedicándole una mirada fría a Ryan y ondeando el cabello lo cual atraía a muchos chicos.

- (un poco atontado por lo del cabello) sabes que no me gusta que todos sepan sobre mi vida, además… tú ya me entiendes, hoy tengo herbologia y Leggillimency Así que nos vemos- expresó Ryan inseguro como siempre en estos temas.

Al parecer esta frase no le gusto, Ryan siempre era inseguro en lo que a vida personal se refiere y a veces tendía a pedir opiniones ajenas para decidir algunas cosas importantes cosa que a Kristall no le gustaba mucho. Las horas pasaron y se encontraron ese día al final de las clases como a las ocho de la noche en el comedor también esa misma noche el director Dunkel, dio una importante noticia a todos los alumnos.

- Bueno respetables alumnos me toca anunciarles que dentro de unas semanas se realizara un Torneo de Quidditch inter Escolar cuya sede será en el colegio ingles Hogwarts, entre los equipos que competirán con nosotros se encuentran el de Bulgaria que es muy bueno y el de Italia que no hay que olvidar otro buen equipo es el de Francia. La lista del seleccionado que irá se dará a conocer el siguiente lunes aunque sabemos muy bien quienes irán en algunos puestos verdad?- dijo el director Dunkel sonriendo a Kristall- sin mas que decirles les permito continuar su cena.

- Bien somos los mejores así que ganaremos- señaló Rachelle -además Bulgaria no representara mucho problema- agrego con picardía.

- Que tramarás Rachelle, que harás?- pregunto Michael con interés, ya eran como dos meses que habían roto pero aún así seguían siendo amigos.

- Seguro solo especula, Marina, Alext y Orlando no son tan fáciles de derrotar, ya que juegan para las ligas profesionales- indicó Igor.

- Bien pero eso no es lo que nos concierne verdad solo nos queda jugar lo mejor que podamos– explicó Kristall- lo que no me agrada es que en Hogwarts aceptan a sangres sucias y no me gustaría estar cerca de ellos.

- Sangres sucias?... realmente eso seria desagradable- secundo Rachelle.

- Bien sangres sucias o no me gustaría ver una competencia de Kristall con ese tal Potter, dicen que es muy buen buscador- interrumpió Otto.

- Ja, lo conocimos en verano- dijo Kristall.

- No parece tan bueno si lo ves de cerca- explicó Ryan con desprecio.

- Potter, Harry Potter solo es bueno dentro de la esfera de su colegio ya verán que lo haré trisas en una jugada- señaló Kristall- ya me lo puedo imaginar.

- Me gustaría verlo noqueado en el suelo por una de nuestra bugglers- dijo Otto riéndose.

- Cambiando de tema- indicó Kristall mirando fijamente a Ryan que se quedo confundido- Que opinan ustedes mis queridos compañeros de esta situación. Saben bien que Ryan y yo llevamos un buen tiempo siendo una pareja pero el se niega a decirlo a los demás lo que trae como consecuencia que varias chicas durante en nuestros viajes se lancen encima de él, enfrente mío. Podrían darme sus opiniones…-concluyo como si fuera un Juez.

- Bien, no te pases Ryan porque no gritas la noticia a los cuatro vientos- dijo Michael- eso debe ser muy incomodo no lo creen.

- A mi me gustaría- expresó Otto.

- Otto a ti te gusta todo, es más aceptarías cualquier cosa que te ofrecieran- replico Rachelle.

- Bien no es para tanto, Ryan deja de ser inseguro y habla en frente de la prensa esta domingo después del juego no?- dijo Igor.

- Bien lo haré!- aceptó Ryan que recibía un gran abrazo de Kristall.

La semana paso volando, y también los choques entre Kristall y Zu Wach que estaban empezando a tener una gran rivalidad, rivalidad que a veces se desataba en duelos repentinos que incluían maldiciones imperdonables, lamentablemente todos estos duelos se interrumpían cuando algún profesor llegaba cosa que ocurría siempre, "porque no arreglan sus diferencias en los talleres de duelo" eran las frases preferidas de dichos profesores.

Otra, de las muchas medidas, que tenía Kristall para deshacerse de la "oportunista" de Zu fue vetarle el ingreso a la clase que dictaba "Magia Antigua", Kristall se sentía orgullosa de tener esta clase y más por haber pasado el examen que la acreditaba con notas perfectas. Por más que Zu Wach quiso, no pudo entrar a esa clase ni con ayuda del director, que por cierto apoyaba visiblemente a Kristall.

El sábado por la tarde Ryan y Kristall se fueron a las instalaciones del equipo Heildeberg Harriers para ultimar los preparativos para el juego del domingo por la tarde, la gran final prometía mucho, aunque Kristall lamentaba no poder asistir al taller de duelo que se realizaba todos los domingo en la mañana así que le dejo encargado a Rachelle una linda sorpresa para Zu Wach.

Las instalaciones del equipo era preciosas y muy cómodas así que al día siguiente por la tarde se dirigieron al campo de quidditch de Luxemburgo ya que esa era la sede del juego y se dieron con la sorpresa deque el equipo Búlgaro no había llegado en su totalidad solo estaban un cazador y los golpeadores lo que en unos minutos acabo en la declaración del equipo Alemán como ganador de la copa europea, algunos del equipo recibieron esta noticia con agrado mientras sostenían la copa pero la mayoría del equipo vio esto como un insulto de parte de su homologo búlgaro, pidiendo que se realice el juego si o si, cosa que no se pudo realizar desafortunadamente esto iba contra las reglas.

El equipo después de recibir sin agrado la 116 Copa Europea, atendió varias preguntas de la prensa.

- Sabemos que consideran que fue un insulto que varios jugadores del equipo búlgaro hallan dejado de asistir repentinamente a este gran partido. Tiene algunas palabras que dedicarles?-pregunto un periodista de un diario local al capital del equipo, Ryan.

- Bien, lo único que le pediría al capitán del equipo búlgaro seria una explicación de este desplante, tengo presente que esta fecha era muy importante para el equipo búlgaro Vratsa Vultures, lo que me lleva a pensar que debía haber ocurrido algo muy grave para que dejaran de asistir- dijo Ryan muy serio.

- Bueno es algo lamentable para los equipos y los aficionados que vinieron hoy día al partido que este no se realizara, tenemos entendidos que usted Srta. Schmetterling que tiene una amistad con la cazadora del equipo Vratsa Vultures no podría dedicar unas palabras.- prosiguió una enviada de un diario Alemán.

- Bien, se como dijo Ryan, debió haber pasado algo realmente importante para que Marina dejara de venir, pero se que al final terminaremos compitiendo de una manera u otra- respondió Kristall muy segura de si misma.

- Y cambiando de tema joven Gewinnen haya alguna jovencita en el horizonte- interrumpió la ya exasperante reportera del Corazón de Bruja.

- (después de ponerse algo nervioso) Bueno como se lo dije antes no voy a declarar nada en ese aspecto…

- eso quiere decir que esta libre verdad?-continuo la reportera

- bueno en… no responderé a esa innecesaria pregunta-. exclamo Ryan ahora algo enojado.

- Oh bien joven Gewinnen… y usted señorita Schmetterling no podría decir algo sobre el mismo tema? Viéndola como es, es casi imposible que se encuentre sin compañía no?- dijo suspicaz la misma reportera

- Bueno, lamento decir que si!. estoy por el momento sin compromiso- indicó Kristall con una gran sonrisa después de mirar a Ryan fríamente.

- Bien esta entrevista ya termino, es hora de que el equipo se vaya- prosiguió el entrenador del equipo.

Todos los reporteros se retiraron alegres talvez por que tendrían unas muy buenas portadas, mientras tantos los miembros del equipo se dirigían a los vestidores, Ryan se encontraba con una mirada desencajada cuando abandonaron los vestidores para dirigirse a la sala principal en frente del campo de quidditch, ahí se encontraba en fila unas cinco chimeneas de diferentes tamaños y colores, cada uno de los componentes del equipo se fueron por diferentes chimeneas. Mientras que Kristall y Ryan se fueron por una de las más grandes que lucia un color gris oscuro.

Luego de unos instantes se encontraban saliendo de la chimenea de uno de los grandes salones del castillo, este se encontraba totalmente vació, pero luego de unos segundos exactamente después de que Kristall halla caminado lentamente para sentarse en uno de los grandes y cómodos sillones, se abrió una de las dos grandes puertas que tenia el salón y entraron unos cuantos alumnos de sexto y séptimo hablando entretenidamente, cuando vieron a sus compañeros preguntaron al unísono si sabían el porque del desplante del equipo Bulgaria. Al no recibir repuesta muchos se ubicaron en sus sitios predilectos y se enfrascaron en diferentes conversaciones solo dos alumnos de acercaron a la pareja.

- mmm Ryan te sientes bien- Pregunto Otto cauteloso.

- Ehh, bueno quisiera saber por que dijiste eso Kristall!- dijo Ryan un poco atontado dirigiéndose a su compañera de equipo.

- Mm no entiendo me podría decir a que te refieres?-respondió la aludida.

- A que me refiero, dijiste que estabas sola!- continuo Ryan algo enojado.

- Bueno es verdad, que no te diste cuenta que acabo de terminar contigo?- replico Kristall mirando fríamente a Ryan, levantándose de improviso y levantando algunas cosas que había llevado.

- Que?... pero si…-dijo Ryan que parecía como si le hubieran dado un gran bofetada.

- Pero nada… Ryan crees que voy a estar esperando a un tonto como tu, ja no me hagas reír. sabes? Tu inseguridad me enferma- dijo Kristall ondeando el cabello- ya me canse de tus rodeos- continuo ahora caminando y dejando sus cosas a un elfo domestico que había aparecido de la nada.

- No... Kristall no me puedes hacer esto, déjame hablar contigo… - dijo el pobre muchacho de improviso.

- Tranquilo- murmuro Igor sosteniendo a Ryan antes de que se cayera en un intento de seguir a Kristall.

Kristall dejo el salón algo enojada, pero satisfecha por lo que había echo ya era hora de que pusiera en su sitio a Ryan, sabia que tarde o temprano él haría algo al respecto, lo conocía muy bien. Después de unos minutos de caminatas ya se encontraba en el pasillo de los dormitorios de las chicas y se estaba empezando a preguntar que seria de Rachelle ya que no había visto cuando de repente detrás de ella se abrió la entrada secreta que protegía el área de los dormitorios del ala este que era donde se encontraban los dormitorios de las chicas. Al voltear Kristall se encontró cara a cara con una de las personas que más detestaba en el colegio, Zu Wach, esta sonreía ampliamente acompañada de dos chicas algo tontas según Kristall.

- Bueno noches, Schmetterling que tal el partido- pregunto Zu con una mirada de desprecio.

- Bueno el quidditch es algo que esta fuera de tu entender según me acuerdo- respondió Kristall fríamente.

- Oh bueno el quidditch es algo que no me interesa, aunque era uno de los pasatiempos preferidos de tu amiga Marina según recuerdo- replico Zu despreocupada.

- Oh olvidaba que habías estado en Durmstrang- apuntó Kristall no muy alegre.

- Por supuesto que estuve allá, es más Marina fue una de mis mejores amigas- informó Zu triunfante- ella es muy hábil, aunque no creo que halla mejorado desde que me fui de Durmstrang.

- Bueno yo la conozco desde antes de empezar el colegio y me parece que ahora es mucho más fuerte- replico Kristall- aunque no recuerdo que te haya mencionado, seguro solo eras una amiga temporal, no?- dijo ahora suspicazmente.

- Temporal? Bueno no lo creo ja recuerdo que Drancer me quería mucho, bueno por otro lado tu amiguita Rachelle no se encuentra muy bien- dijo Zu con odio en los ojos.

- A que te refieres- comento Kristall con frialdad.

- Bueno. Se que le dejaste encargado para que me haga daño en el taller de duelo de la mañana, creo que debes visitarla en la enfermería no, esta un poco delicada- informó Zu ahora con una amplia y malévola sonrisa- tu amiga no sirve para duelo- dijo ahora mientras se alejaba y subía una gradas al final del pasillo a las habitaciones de arriba.

Kristall se quedo pensativa unos instantes, sabia que Rachelle no era tan buena en duelo, en verdad era algo débil, pero no podía soportar la idea de que probablemente Zu Wach sea mejor, mientras entraba a su habitación, y el elfo domestico dejaba sus cosas en la cama y se retiraba, Kristall vio una foto de sus amigos, donde se ondeaban algunas túnicas rojo sangre y túnicas color azul cielo y blanco, sabia que esa foto reunía al pequeño grupo que había logrado por fin invocar magia sin necesidad de una varita y se sentía orgullosa de pertenecer a ese grupo, este pequeño grupo en la foto reunía a Ryan y Orlando, este junto a una cansada Marina que estaba sentada en el pasto, por otro lado se veía a Alext mirando distraído y asiendo algunas muecas de las cuales Marina se reía, luego se vio a si misma que jugaba apretando una chalina en el cuello de Michael quien fingía que se asfixiaba mientras Ryan lo liberada, a un lado de la foto se encontraban James y Leonardo, que era un gran amigo de la familia, ambos parados Leonardo con una mirada de tranquilidad y James con una mirada muy fría, en esa foto habría estado su hermano Axel de no ser por el accidente que sufrió cuando estaba en Londres. Aún recordaba como había recibido la noticia en su primer curso, no podía creer como el ministerio ingles, se había equivocado de esa manera al dejar que lo apresaran por algo que no había cometido, dejar que unos dementores le dieran el beso, jamás los perdonaría, "y ese solo fue el primer error que cometieron esos aurores, jamás olvidare lo que le hicieron a Ryan" pronuncio una rencorosa Kristall mirando la foto, recordaba como Ryan había regresado de Londres, estaba muy pálido y delgado, alguien había dado la noticia de que el era un mortifago cosa que era imposible pero igual fue apresado y interrogado, luego de unas semanas sus padres por fin lograron sacarlo solo porque era extranjero. Ambas cosas hacían que el grupo de la foto desconfiara de los aurores, ninguno de los seis jóvenes había pensado sobre mortifagos era claramente que James era uno, por como hablaba de "los tiempos antiguos" pero a Kristall y sus amigos nunca les había interesado realmente saber algo sobre ellos en realidad, solo les interesaba volverse más hábiles en el uso de la magia y punto.

A todo el grupo, a veces le enojaba mucho que Marina defendiera a los aurores "hay que entenderlos" solía decir con una gran sonrisa, aun después de saber lo de Kristall y Ryan, aunque dejo de hacerlo cuando Orlando contó lo de su hermana, "ella era un auror, pero al final fue atacada por sus propios compañeros" dijo fríamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos su reloj marcaba las cinco y media de la mañana, se había quedado dormida en su cama, la foto se había caído al suelo, después de unos minutos Kristall ya se había cambiado y alimentaba a Adrace, su lindo fénix que ahora tenia el tamaño de un cisne, luego termino una tarea que había dejado pendiente, como a las siete en punto Kristall salió al comedor para desayunar, esta ya se encontraba medio lleno principalmente por alumnos de grados menores. Kristall se sentó en una de las sillas de una mesa vacía.

Cuando ya empezaba a comer sus Snack-Wurst mit Sauerkraut, una joven del quinto año pregunto si se podía sentar en esa mesa con ella.

- Ahh hola Johanna, claro que puedes- replico Kristall.

- Bien gracias Kristall- respondió la joven sentándose y nombrando un platillo de la cartilla.

- Buenos días a todos,- saludo Michael que había llegado de improviso y se había sentado sin preguntar.- no es un lindo día?.

- A si claro- dijo Kristall un poco fría.

- Que te pasa- pregunto Michael mientras empezaba a comer lo que había aparecido frente a él.- es algo sobre Ryan?

- Ah No… algo sobre Rachelle ayer me dijeron que estaba en la enfermería- comento Kristall que recién lo había recordado.

- Ah si! Ayer en la mañana tuvo un duelo difícil con Zu- dijo Johanna.

- No creo que haya sido difícil para Zu,- apuntó Michael pensativo- es hábil, aunque no tanto como nosotros- mirando al techo.

- Bueno son cosas que pasan ya me encargare de Zu el domingo que viene- comento Kristall con frialdad.

- Bien miren el director- expresó Johanna hoy día darán los nombres del grupo de Quidditch.

- Los nombres? Ah si esos- dijo Michael.- pero ya es obvio quienes iremos no?.

- Bueno quizás solo lo quiera enfatizar- dijo Kristall que había terminado de comer.

- Bien alumnos me ofrecen su atención!- exclamo el Director Dunkel alzando la voz, luego de tener toda la atención de los alumnos- bueno estos son los que irán a Hogwarts aunque no sea necesario decirlo siempre hay que hacerlo (cansado) bien nuestro Guardián Ryan Gewinnen Berg, la buscadora Kristall Schmetterling Adler, los cazadores Johanna Vogel Hoch, Rachelle Beweglich Tragen e Igor Durstig Vand por ultimo los golpeadores Otto Strand Karten y Michael Schäger Hart, bien felicitaciones al equipo y espero que practiquen y ganen la final- dijo escuetamente el director Dunkel.

Casi ninguno de los alumnos se emocionaron porque ya se sabia de antemano quienes irían, por otra parte cuando Kristall se levanto para irse a recoger sus cosas e ir a clases vio como Zu Wach se levantaba e iba a la mesa donde estaba Ryan conversando con sus amigos tranquilamente, vio como Zu lo abrazo por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla felicitándolo por ser el guardián del equipo, esto enojo de sobremanera a Kristall quien no se lo esperaba, y más cuando Ryan reacciono retardadamente para botar a Zu y ponerla en su lugar al frente de todo el colegio "por favor ya se sabia eso no seas una tonta" fue lo único que dijo antes de darse cuenta que lo miraba Kristall, este automáticamente se levanto y fue hacia donde estaba parada la joven y le saludo un poco nervioso, "podemos hablar" dijo tímidamente, "mejor habla con las paredes" replico la joven yéndose del comedor, había cambiado de opinión y ahora se dirigía hacia la enfermería quería una descripción detallada del duelo del domingo a toda costa, para destrozar a Zu la siguiente sesión, al llegar a la enfermería se dio cuenta que Freiheit, la lechuza de su familia. Le estaba haciendo el alcance a través del largo pasillo, al llegar hacia ella se poso en una armadura cercana algo cansada luego bajo hacia Kristall y dejo una carta en sus manos luego se fue raudamente, la juzgar por la letra la carta era de su abuelo, la joven no le tomo mucha importancia y puso la carta en la profundidades de su túnica antes de entrar en la enfermería, allí estaba Rachelle mirando hacia el techo la parecer solo estaba un poco conmocionada y descansaba placidamente.

- Hola, Rachelle- pregunto Kristall fríamente- como van tus heridas?

- Ah! Hola Kristall bueno no tengo heridas graves solo unos rasguños nada más- dijo Rachelle mirando al vació.

- Bueno me gustaría saber que es lo que paso- señaló Kristall algo impaciente.

- Bueno el duelo iba bien al principio, pero me descuide y Zu me mando una maldición cruciatus- dijo Rachelle algo molesta.

- Un cruciatus,…bueno mirándote es obvio que no pudiste evitarlo no?- comento Kristall algo decepcionada de Rachelle.

- Bien dije protejo inmediatamente pero el poder de la maldición era mas fuerte, así que destruyo mi hechizo- dijo Rachelle que ahora miraba a Kristall.

- Más fuerte? Bien eso se podrá arreglar al final- apuntó Kristall con frialdad,- pensé que eras más fuerte Rachelle me decepcionaste un poco, pero bueno eso pasará (yéndose de la habitación) solo cúrate antes del sábado para practicar quidditch. Ok!.

- Bien lo que digas Kristall… - dijo Rachelle avergonzada.

Luego de unos minutos de salir de la enfermería Kristall se dirigió a su dormitorio para leer la carta más tranquila y cómoda.

_Buen día querida nieta me gustaría que vinieras la próxima semana, para ser más exactos el viernes por la tarde, hay una persona que me gustaría que conocieras. Seria conveniente, para hacerlo más rápido, que utilices a Adrace. Te estaremos esperando._

_Saludos Otto Schmetterling. _

"Oh que carta tan corta" pensó Kristall mientras ponía la "carta" en su escritorio y cogia sus cosas, estaba aun a tiempo de llegar a su primera clase, el martes por la mañana la joven decidió escribir una carta a su amiga Marina en Bulgaria preguntándole porque no vino al partido y si conocía a Zu, recibió la respuesta el miércoles en la mañana y así se entero de la muerte de su tío aparte de que había roto su relación con Orlando por culpa de Rachelle otra cosa fue saber que Zu no era tan apreciada por Marina. La semana paso algo accidentada para Kristall y sus amigos, Zu y algunos de sus recientemente adquiridos amigos se paseaban como si fueran dueños del colegio pavoneándose solo porque Zu había vencido a Rachelle en taller de duelo, acción que varios de estos lamentaron, porque los amigos de Kristall se encargaron de ellos con unos cuantos duelos ignorados por los profesores, ahora Zu tenia a gran parte de sus amigos en la enfermería por lesiones graves. Pero el duelo más esperado fue el de Kristall y Zu Wach en el taller del domingo, Kristall se encontraba muy enojada por lo que había sucedido durante la semana especialmente porque Zu se había estaba pegando mucho a todo lo que hacia Ryan, y por lo que Rachelle había provocado en Bulgaria.

La mañana del domingo se encontró con una gran cantidad de alumnos en el salón de duelo, el profesor eligió como parejas de duelo a Kristall y Zu Wach para el primer duelo de la mañana que se realizo en la plataforma principal, obviamente los profesores también estaban interesados en el resultado de este duelo.

- Bien Kristall espero que me ofrezcas un duelo decente, algo mas entretenido que el de Rachelle- dijo Zu muy tranquila mientras subía a la plataforma.

- Oh bien solo apresúrate, para que puedas ver lo que te puedo ofrecer-respondió Kristall enojada.

Apenas Zu estaba ya en la plataforma está grito "impedimenta" con toda su fuerza, pero que fue rechazada con un hechizo "protejo" de Kristall, "eso es todo lo que me tienes que ofrecer Zu?", Zu no se encontraba demasiado alegre por la situación, de repente un gran chorro de luz roja salio de su varita con una gran velocidad hacia Kristall quien lo detuvo sin chistar y con un solo movimiento de su varita convirtió a una desprevenida Zu en una marmota, el pequeño animal trato de huir pero fue demasiado lento por que lo contuvo un "Wingardium leviosa" de Kristall que lo elevo hacia el techo y luego lo choco contra la pared, Zu cayo al suelo ya convertida de nuevo en humano, cuando Zu logro pararse grito "expelliarmus" a una desprevenida Kristall que perdió su varita en un instante, "JA sin tu varita no eres nadie Kristall ahora que vas a hacer" dijo la triunfante Zu, pero Kristall camino hasta ponerse ante ella y cerro los ojos respirando profundamente después de unos segundos una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en los labios de la joven, "sabes Zu la varita solo es un instrumento" explicó abriendo los ojos lentamente "ahora veras la verdadera magia, cuan fría y útil puede ser" indicó Kristall levantando su mano derecha con la palma abierta "crucio" pronuncio lentamente dirigiéndose hacia Zu quien creía que no iba a pasar nada "esas cosas solo son chismes, no te lo creas", pero de repente Zu empezó a sentir como si varias agujas atravesaban su piel y callo al suelo gritando de dolor y soltando las varitas de ella y Kristall, " sabes Zu, acéptalo no eres nadie y si piensas que vas a vencerme pues lo harás lamentablemente solo en tus sueños" dijo Kristall aun con la mano en alto, "la verdadera magia esta de nuestro lado, de mi y de mis amigos" mirando alrededor "no puedo entender como algunos incompetentes creyeron que siendo tus amigos iban a ser más fuertes, pero ahora digo ante todos. Que todos tus amigos, Zu serán mis enemigos" así que después de que Kristall se entretuviera una rato viendo sufrir a Zu, bajo su mano respiro de nuevo profundamente y camino hacia su varita.

- Que pasa aquí!- expresó el Director Dunkel entrando de improviso- que pasa con la alumna Gefahr porque esta en el suelo, Prefecta Schmetterling exijo una explicación.

- Bueno Director solo tengo que decir que arregle algunas cuentas con mi compañera- dijo Kristall altiva.

- Trato de matarme!- grito Zu ahora incorporándose.

- Bien señorita Gefahr, conociendo su comportamiento de la última semana solo me queda decir Señorita Kristall Schmetterling… Buen trabajo, buenos días a todos- dijo El director Dunkel retirándose del salón.

- Bien Zu ya todo fue dicho no?-interrumpió Kristall con una gran sonrisa mientras guardaba su varita en su túnica azul cielo- dudo que tengas algún apoyo después de esto, mm solo me queda decir a todos buenos días- concluyo Kristall ahora yéndose del salón con el orgullo en alto.

Los días siguientes, fueron realmente pocos los que siguieron su amistad con Zu, y esta no estaba muy alegre; el viernes por la mañana Kristall se levanto temprano para ir a la casa su abuelo previo permiso del director Dunkel con saludos incluidos, sabia que el viaje era para la tarde pero decidió ir más temprano, cuando llego a la gran Mansión de la familia Schmetterling fue recibida con una gran y particular alegría, a la joven le gustaba pasar tiempo en ese lugar, lo que más le gustaba era la gran biblioteca que tenia una colección de extraños libros únicos en su genero, únicos en si mismos. Kristall se dispuso a ir al estudio de su abuelo para preguntar el porque de su llamado cuando entro su abuelo se encontraba con un invitado, a decir verdad esta era una pálida y delgada mujer que estaba envuelta en una capa negra, cuando Kristall la vio detenidamente esta sonrió de una manera malévola.

- Mi querida nieta es una sorpresa que estés tan temprano aquí- saludo el abuelo Otto Schmetterling con alegría.

- Bueno, querido abuelo me intrigo tu llamado así que decidí venir antes- dijo Kristall mientras se acercaba al escritorio de su abuelo.

- Ah bien mi niña, esta es Bellatrix …

- No es necesario que sepa su apellido, su rostro me es conocido por los diarios- replico Kristall de una manera cortante apoyándose a una lado del escritorio.

- Bien te llame porque ya que tu serás mi sucesora como líder de los magos y brujas tenebrosas de Alemania, esta joven Bellatrix vino como un emisario de Lord Voldemort a pedir nuestro apoyo…- señaló es Sr. Otto mirando detenidamente a su nieta.

- Bien mi respuesta… no, no me gustaría que se lograra alguna alianza con semejante grupo- dijo Kristall cortante y un poco enojada por la mirada de esa invitada.

- Como es posible que rechacen el llamado del señor tenebroso- dijo Bellatrix parándose de improviso.

- Bien, será TU señor tenebroso pero para nosotros no es más que otro mago que lucha por el poder- recalco Kristall adelantándose a su abuelo.

- El señor tenebroso no tolerara esto, es una infamia- dijo Bellatrix que se disponía a sacar su varita en alto apuntándola hacia el Sr. Otto.

Lo que paso después fue algo según Kristall muy fructífero, justo cuando Bellatrix se disponía a lanzar un hechizo mortal al Sr. Otto gritando que si no apoyaban a su amo no apoyaran a nadie Kristall se interpuso respirando profundamente y levantando la mano en alto tan rápido que un extraña luz apareció de la nada y absorbió el poder del hechizo de Bellatrix que se quedo simplemente anonadada ante tal hecho.

- Como ves, tu no puedes hacer nada contra nosotros, especialmente contra mi, y este hecho refuerza mi decisión, no abra alianza con los mortifagos ni con su Lord Voldemort entendido? Pequeño estorbo, ahora si quieres salir ilesa de aquí te recomiendo que lo hagas en este instante o voy a acabar contigo- dijo Kristall enojada por lo que querían hacer a su abuelo.

Bellatrix estaba totalmente absorta por lo que acababa de ver no podía mover un solo músculo así que no percibió cuando dos magos entraron de improviso y la llevaron fuera de la mansión donde por fin pudo irse donde su amo.

"hiciste un muy buen trabajo mi nieta" dijo el Sr. Otto mientras se levantaba de su asiento "pero sabes que lo intentara de nuevo, especialmente después de esta demostración" continuo acercándose a su nieta que estaba respirando profundamente algo cansada. "sabes abuelo nunca hubiera pensado esto antes pero el hecho que me hallas citado significa que estabas evaluando la posibilidad de aceptar, no?" dijo Kristall ahora mirando a su abuelo mas tranquila.

"sabes que en el pasado ayudamos una o dos veces pero sin someternos con esas estupidas marcas en los brazos, pero ahora él tiene un gran poder supongo que también estará insistiendo en que los demás jóvenes de tu grupo se unan a él, especialmente Marina no lo crees" sentencio el Sr. Otto mientras se disponía a dejar el estudio, "ellos jamás aceptaran tal cosa abuelo de eso estoy segura, nuestro poder no se rendirá ante él" señaló Kristall saliendo antes de la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia fuera "regresare inmediatamente al colegio" dijo mientras desaparecía en un rayo de fuego con su fénix Adrace.

Ya en el colegio hablo con sus amigos sobre el tema y estos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, los entrenamientos de Quidditch se dieron con facilidad todo iba bien para la joven hasta que llego el día en que tenían en que partir hacia Hogwarts todos los componentes del equipo y el director se subieron a un peculiar transporte y se fueron rumbo a Inglaterra.

La primera semana de clases había sido de sus peores y mejores semanas hasta la fecha, lo peor seria las clases que dictaba James, Marina realmente lo destetaba no soportaba que el controlara todo lo que hacia dentro de los perímetros del colegio, "todo es por tu bien" solía decir James, esto enervaba a Marina, por otra parte los demás cursos eran pan comido no tenia que esforzarse mucho en ellos para salir relativamente excelente, perfecto esa era la nota que sacaba por lo general, lo único que lo estropeaba todo eran las notas de James en sus clases de Occlumency y Leggillimency. Por lo demás todo iba bien con una nota de perfección.

Ya eran como las ocho de la noche cuando Marina y sus amigas salían de la clase de DCAO, un nuevo curso que se había implementado hace un año, cuando recibió una desagradable noticia de parte de Orlando quien le saludo con un gran beso.

- hola a todas, Marina necesitamos hablar en privado- dijo Orlando muy agitado.

- Mm que te pasa, estas bien – pregunto Marina.

- No es nada tenemos que hablar y también con Alext donde esta él?- respondió Orlando mientras recuperaba la tranquilidad y pasaba su brazo alrededor del hombro de Marina.

- No se, lo voy a buscar- interrumpió Andrea una de las amigas de Marina.

- Bien nos vemos después.- dijo Pamela otra de sus amigas- espero que la pasen bien ustedes dos, a pesar de que Alext este con ustedes.- continuo con un aire pícaro.

- (después de un rato viendo como los alumnos se movilizaban al comedor para tener una merienda) Me podrías decir que es lo que pasa Orlando?- insistió Marina con un aire de preocupación.

- lo siento por retrazarme- se oyó una voz que pertenecía un simpático chico con ojos pardos con jaspeados rojos y cabello negro que también formaba parte del equipo Vratsa Vultures como el buscador oficial.

- Bien ahora puedes hablar Orlando que pasa, vamos dinos- replico Marina apartándose un rato de Orlando.

- Espero que no se desquiten conmigo cuando sepan esto- comento Orlando- nuestro profesor James Gefahr hablo con el nuevo director para impedir que nos den permiso para ir a jugar la final este domingo- continuo muy enojado- ese tipo esta arruinando nuestra vida.

- Nos va impedir ir al partido, que esta loco!. Es la final! – exclamo Alext a la vez que miraba al techo – yo que confiaba en el carácter del nuevo director.

- Ya lo estropeo con lo inútil que es ese novato de director nos lo va a impedir por mas que el manager del equipo lo amenace- dijo Marina indignada.

- Solo faltaba esto, quería darle una buena guerra a Kristall – comento Alext desanimado

- Apuesto a que James nos va a tener practicando duelo ese día. Ahh no lo soporto – reclamo Marina mientras recibía un abrazo de Orlando.

- Tranquila mi niña, ya veremos si podemos hacer algo, además si nos hace practicar no saldrá sano del duelo – aseguro Orlando tratando de consolar a Marina.

- No se, bueno nos vemos después ya es tarde y me muero de hambre- dijo Alext mientras se alejaba.

- Vamos nosotros también, Alext tiene razón ya es tarde- señaló Orlando mientras jalaba de la mano a Marina hacia el comedor.

- Que tal te fue en Astrología- pregunto Marina

- Como es usual, bien. Esos cursos son fáciles, a decir verdad la preparación que nos dio James es muy buena.- reflexiono Orlando.

- Si es buena aunque no me gustan los sacrificios, - respondió Marina, evaluando los cambios de su profesor y 'amigo'.

Varios alumnos mostraron su descontento al saber la decisión del director, ya que muchos apostaban a que el equipo búlgaro iba a ganar la copa cosa que ahora se veía difusa, con la lesión que tuvo el guardián en un anterior juego y la ausencia del capitán del equipo, Orlando, todo este panorama mostraba lo inevitable, la derrota del equipo ante Alemania por falta de integrantes.

Pasaron los días y así fue que llego domingo por la mañana día en que, Marina, Orlando y Alext, fueron despertados a primera hora por los elfos domésticos, "el profesor Gefahr solicita su presencia en el invernadero de Herbologia" era lo que repetían mientras entraban en cada cuarto (por cierto los cuartos eran individuales).

- Llegan tarde – señalo una gruesa voz que pertenecía a un joven profesor de una mirada fría que salía de unos ojos verdes, lucia una cabellera castaño oscuro.

- Profesor apenas son las seis de la mañana – apunto Alext que se acercaba junto con Marina y Orlando que aún estaban medio dormidos.

- Ya deberían haberse acostumbrado, esta rutina viene desde primer año, permítanme recordarles que es gracias a mi que hallan llegado a donde se encuentran ahora – recalco James en un tono imperativo.

- Bien que vamos a hacer hoy día – pregunto Marina para tratar de callar su sermón.

- Bueno Orlando y Alext van a empezar un duelo de practica, mientras tu vas a practicar a defenderte por los medio habituales, sabes a lo que me refiero – continuo James mientras sacaba su varita.

- Donde vamos a hacer nuestro duelo – pregunto Alext - no creo que dentro del invernadero verdad?.

- No, váyanse afuera, a los jardines los veré desde acá- dijo James señalando una parte del invernadero que mostraba una gran vista de una parte los jardines.

- Grandioso, nos veremos después - dijo Orlando despidiéndose de Marina con un beso en la frente.

- Bien Marina, veremos que tanto mejoraste durante las vacaciones – comento James mientras lanzaba una maldición hacia la joven.

- (mientras alzaba la mano rápidamente y una luz aparecía para absorber a la maldición) soy una de las mejores en este rubro, James no podrás vencerme cinco años no pasaron en vano – reclamo la joven.

- Bien, me contaron que recibiste una carta de tu padre, ya son muchas las que te mando, verdad?- dijo James tratando de desconcentrarla.

- Esa cosa no es mi padre, mi padre esta muerto desde hace ya mucho tiempo – replico Marina, que en esta vez en vez de que aparezca una luz apareció una pared invisible que desvió la maldición.

- No, hablo de tu padre adoptivo y bien sabes que tienes uno, no te hagas la tonta – continuo el profesor lanzando una ataque que hacia aparecer flechas de hielo.

- Nunca pronuncie la palabra padre y no pienso hacerlo ante un hombre que apenas conozco, si debería llamar a alguien padre sinceramente desde el corazón seria a mi tío Albert – expresó Marina deteniendo las flechas de hielo con un ademán y lanzándolas de nuevo a James.

- Bien, al señor tenebroso no le va a gustar esto, él siempre se considero tu padre y así será hasta el final – dijo James lanzando ahora flechas de fuego con su varita.

- Voldemort NO ES MI PADRE!- grito Marina enojada, tanto que se desconcentro y dejo que una flecha le hiera el hombro.

- Ves aún te falta mucho – comento James caminando hacia ella - toma otra carta y esta vez léela y no la votes- continuo entregando a Marina una carta que mostraba una serpiente saliendo de una calavera en tinta verde.

- Orlando, Alext no se sientan cohibidos ataquen con todas su fuerzas!-grito James a los dos jóvenes en el jardín-Marina terminamos por hoy te puedes ir y no pienses largarte ya que el tiempo a pasado aún si te apuraras nunca llegarías al partido, además necesitarías a Alext y a tu media naranja Orlando- finalizo James con una desagradable sonrisa.

- Adiós- dijo Marina enojada yéndose a su habitación.

Cuando llego a su habitación Marina se sentía un poco deprimida, sabia que su equipo iba a perder por falta de integrantes y que varios fans se iban a decepcionar, especialmente sus amigos de Alemania, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación se escucho una gran explosión proveniente de los jardines, "seguro James estaba siendo demasiado sádico con lo chicos" pensó la triste muchacha mientras se dirigía a su escritorio para buscar un cortapapeles para abrir la carta de según ella un "extraño", estas cartas venían llegándole desde fines del cuarto curso, algunas las votaba y otras las leía. Realmente le molestaba todo este asunto de su adopción, sabia que era cierto por lo que le contó su tío años antes de que entrara en el colegio, pero aún así se resistía a creer que Voldemort la quería sin ningún motivo aparte, por fin logro abrir la carta y saco un pequeño papel que llevaba escritas unas cuantas líneas en una tinta verde, Drancer, su fénix, se exalto un poco en su pedestal mientras la muchacha se sentaba en su cama para poder leer la nota.

_Mí querida Marina espero que estés bien_ _y cómoda en tu colegio me alegra decirte que se acerca el tiempo en que nos conoceremos, y ese es un hecho que me agrada, mi querida hija recibí noticias sobre ti de parte de James y me gustaría que seas más aplicada en tu entrenamiento, se que en el futuro serás una de los mejores mortifagos que allá conocido la historia_.

_Saludos tu padre que te quiere mucho._

_Voldemort _

Al leer el final de la nota, Marina no podía creerlo, siempre le sucedía esto con cada carta que leía de Voldemort, no podía conciliar a la persona cariñosa que le escribía esas cartas y al ser despiadado que elimino a varios magos y brujas años atrás. Solo el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

- (guardando la carta en un cajón del escritorio) Si, quien es? – pregunto Marina mirando en dirección de la puerta.

- Mm somos nosotras Marina, Pamela y Andrea podemos entrar?- anuncio la que Marina reconoció como la voz de Andrea.

- Si entren, hola amigas como va su día- dijo Marina tratando de fingir alegría.

- Marina es medio día y no fuiste a desayunar como es usual así que te atrajimos algo de comida – comento Andrea algo preocupada. Mientras le entregaba a Marina un postre y unas galletas

- Tampoco es bueno que finjas, sabemos que no es algo para alegrarse el hecho de que estés practicando toda la mañana con James, ahh ese debería de desaparecer- señaló Pamela indignada mientras se sentaba en la cama de Marina.

- Mm No se preocupen saben que hago esto desde que empecé el colegio – dijo Marina mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y empezaba a comer algo de lo que trajeron sus amigas.

- Creo que es anti-ética toda esta situación, desde el primer día de clases ese profesor te ha estado exigiendo más que a otros también hizo lo mismo con Alext, Los dos del sexto año y Orlando del séptimo sufren a diario su control obsesivo, algún día esto tiene que parar – reclamo Andrea parándose de improviso y mirando hacia el techo.

- Tranquila, a decir verdad ya nos acostumbramos, además el tiempo ya se acaba y terminaremos el colegio, ya me gustaría verlo sin nadie a quien molestar porque no tiene presas en los demás grados – comento Marina riéndose de lo que hizo Andrea.

- Miren! Creo que ya termino el suplicio de los chicos, vienen al castillo!- dijo Pamela que se había asomado a la ventana del cuarto.

- Y no iras a ver como esta Orlando, Marina?- dijo Pamela con un tono juguetón.

- Ohh no lo haré, debe estar cansado al igual que yo solo me quedare aquí un rato para descansar talvez luego vaya a ver como esta- apuntó Marina mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana.

- Bueno, así será mientras tanto nosotras te abandonamos porque tenemos algo de tarea que no hicimos ayer, supongo que tu ya terminaste la tuya no?- comento Pamela mientras se acercaba a la puerta con Andrea.

- Si ya la termine si quieren después comparamos- dijo Marina entendiendo la indirecta, a veces ella prestaba su tarea y no le importaba porque al final ella aprendía mas esto era algo que no podía evitar, una costumbre que James enraizó mucho en ella.

Los minutos pasaron y llego el momento en que Marina considero correcto para ir a ver a Orlando, y preguntarle que tal fue la practica con James, eran como las 2:30 de la tarde cuando ella salio de su habitación primero fue al comedor y después de comer algo con sus amigos de grado y no ver a Orlando decidió ir a su habitación, cuando llego ahí se dio con la sorpresa de que la puerta estaba abierta adentro se escuchaban algunas voces que Marina reconoció como la voz de Orlando y la voz de Will, su mejor amigo.

- que no te das cuanta que esta chica se te esta echando encima deberías romper todas estas cartas y olvidarte de ella – reclamaba Will algo molesto- pensé que Marina era muy valiosa para ti.

- No es eso, es que Rachelle no merece sufrir así no considero malo que le responda estas cartas – respondió Orlando con aire de tranquilidad.

- Malo, juzgando por esas cartas, tu llevas otra relación a parte de la que tienes con Marina, acaso te gusta Rachelle?- interrumpió Will mas molesto, mientras afuera Marina se apoyaba de espaldas a la pared no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- No, no me gusta es que…. No se realmente lo que paso entre los dos el verano pasado - dijo Orlando.

- No!. lo único que paso, Orlando. Fue que Rachelle te encontró desprevenido te dio un beso y desde ese día no haces mas que darle esperanzas sobre una posible relación entre ustedes, al parecer no te interesa nada Marina verdad? - señaló Will ahora mas calmado.

- No es eso es que no entiendes- replico Orlando que había terminado de escribir en un pergamino.

- No amigo tu no entiendes, Marina es también mi amiga y no me gustaría verla sufrir, este ahora es tu problema y yo no se nada, mejor me voy- dijo Will que se dirigió al a puerta, al momento que traspaso el dintel se dio cuenta que Marina estaba apoyada en la pared al lado de la puerta. Will se congelo en ese instante no sabia que hacer.

- Que te pasa Will. Te arrepentiste?- apuntó Orlando yendo hacia la puerta donde estaba su amigo que según él, miraba al vació, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Marina estaba ahí, y ella si miraba al vació.

- Vine a buscarte Orlando pero al parecer estas ocupado – musito Marina sin apartar la mirada del vació.

- Marina (nerviosismo) no sabia que estabas aquí… desde cuando estas- dijo Orlando

- Estuve aquí el tiempo suficiente, Will por favor podrías dejarnos solos - pidió Marina mientras sonreía vagamente a Will.

- Bien como quieras amiga, nos vemos Orlando- dijo Will con un tono de preocupación sabia que a veces Marina era muy impulsiva y temía que ella podría cometer alguna locura pero ya era demasiado tarde y ahora el se encontraba al final del pasillo, volteo a mirar a ambos pero el ambiente era muy tenso así que se fue.

- Al parecer tu amigo ya se fue- señaló Marina mirando al final del pasillo, se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos.

- Marina, te lo puedo explicar… todo esto sobre Rachelle, todo tiene una explicación- dijo Orlando muy nervioso temía que Marina pudiera hacer algo.

- NO, no quiero que me hables. Ahora solo quiero que me escuches- interrumpió Marina haciendo un ademán con la mano.

- Pero…

- No,…me acabas de dar una puñalada y no entiendo porque- pronuncio Marina algo triste.

- No, nunca haría eso por favor…

- Basta Orlando, debiste habérmelo dicho antes, es más desde el principio, pero al parecer no confías en mi – siguió Marina y sus ojos empezaban a ponerse rojos.

- No es eso es que temía lo que pudieras hacer…

- Hacer, quien crees que soy, creí que me conocías pero ahora veo que eso era también una mentira como toda nuestra relación, Verdad?. Ahora creo que solo me utilizaste – dijo Marina apartando la vista de Orlando.

- Por favor, Marina déjame explicarte…

- Ya te dije que no, desde ahora terminamos y punto… Por favor déjame ir- indicó Marina cuando Orlando empezó de abrazarla.

- (abrazándola) no te dejare ir. Te quiero mucho, me niego- dijo Orlando con los ojos rojos.

- Suéltame, Orlando déjame ir!- grito Marina justo en ese momento Orlando sintió como si unas cuerdas invisibles le separaran de Marina que en este momento empezó a alejarse.

- Marina… te amo!- dijo Orlando como último recurso al ver que la joven le daba la espalda y se iba caminando lentamente.

- Mientes, ya todo termino. Ahora te puedes ir con Rachelle, supongo que ya estarás feliz no? te deje libre…- expuso Marina en tono cortante mientras se alejaba lentamente, y sentía que sus ojos derramaban densas lagrimas de tristeza.

Orlando no la siguió, y eso la puso un poco tranquila porque no sabía lo que podía haber hecho si lo veía de nuevo. Ahora daba un profundo respiro y lloraba mas lento mientras daba la vuelta a un pasillo, lamentablemente según pensó ella se choco con James que se mostró extrañamente condescendiente cuando vio a la joven llorando, solo atino a preguntar que había pasado y al no recibir respuesta empezó a abrazar a su pupila, algo que impresiono mucho a Marina, "lo que halla pasado lo superaras como todo, confió en eso eres la mejor alumna que he tenido y tendré, no llores por algo que paso, fortalécete en esta experiencia y no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error" estas palabras en boca de James simbólicamente abrió los ojos a Marina que ahora se sentía extrañamente mas confiada y segura en los brazos de su profesor, "gracias por las palabras" fue lo único que atino a decir Marina mientras James dejaba de abrazarla y sacaba un pañuelo para limpiar las lagrimas, luego de hacer esto el profesor se fue sin decir palabra alguna.

Al día siguiente sorprendentemente la noticia del rompimiento de Marina y Orlando, se había regado como pólvora entre chicas y chicos interesados en el asunto, quien lo habría divulgado eso era un misterio, Marina desde que empezó el día se había sumergido en sus clases mientras que Orlando trataba de hablar con ella cosa que fue todo un fiasco muchos se lo impedían y cuando lograba escabullirse la joven lo rechazaba con una fría mirada.

Orlando se sentía mal por lo que había sucedido, ahora valoraba más a Marina y no iba a perderla tan fácilmente, intento muchas artimañas para quedarse a solas con ella durante los cambios de clases pero fue en vano, trato de hablar con las amigas de ella, Andrea y Pamela, pero estas no hacían mas que decirle que a veces Marina lloraba en el baño de chicas a parte de eso ellas lo rechazaban con una simple maldición, fue por ultimo que el Martes como a las seis fue a buscarla a la biblioteca que era donde acostumbraba estar antes de ir a DCAO, pero no la encontró así que decido buscarla más tarde después de su clase a si que se fue a su clase de runas. A las ocho cuando fue a buscarla al aula de DCAO, se dio con la sorpresa de que Marina había salido a mitad de clase porque James la había ido a buscar.

Para esa hora Marina se encontraba en el despacho de James terminando de leer una carta que su "tutor" le había mandado, no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

- no, no es verdad… imposible- dijo Marina al levantar la mirada.- porque? (empezando a llorar) porque me abandonaron? (empezando a arrugar la carta)

- ellos habrían ido a Londres a pasar el fin de semana fueron sin sus varitas no pudieron haberse defendido – comento James en tono grave.

- Pudieron hacerlo con la mente, pero no lo hicieron, todo por no dañar a esos muggles – replico Marina entre el llanto y la rabia – eso debió haber sucedido, mi tío siempre los protegía. (lagrimas)

- No seas así Marina tranquilízate – prosiguió James consolador mientras se acercaba a la joven que se había levantado de repente de la silla y empezaba a llorar más profusamente - (abrazándola) tranquilízate Marina, ambos sabemos que fueron los muggles los que hicieron esto apropósito.

- Que?...

- Si, no quería decirte esto pero parece ser lo más probable… - señaló James en tonó de misterio.

- No puede ser, ellos no sabían quien era mi tío- dijo Marina ahora pensativa las lagrimas salían involuntariamente de sus ojos, James se había apartado de ella.

- (acercándose a su escritorio) Al parecer el reporte de la policía muggle dicta que los culpables habrían estado siguiendo a tus tíos desde que llegaron a Londres - explicó James mirando unos papeles que le habían mandado los tutores de Marina.- al parecer querían robarles algo.

- (frotándose los ojos) al final acabe sola no?- apuntó Marina muy triste- como me gustaría poder vengar la vida de mi adorado tío- ahora más triste y fría.

- No estas sola y nunca lo estarás, Voldemort siempre estará ahí para ti – comento James ahora apoyándose en su escritorio mientras miraba a la joven que se sentaba de nuevo sus lagrimas empezaban a escasear pero su mirada expresaba una profunda tristeza.

- Que Voldemort estará siempre?...

- Si, sabes bien que te lo viene diciendo desde hace un buen tiempo Marina, él te quiere mucho – comento James con convicción.

- No me siento bien – dijo Marina pensativa – mejor me voy a mi habitación (al ver que James se le acercaba) iré sola, gracias.

- Cuando planeas ir a la casa de tus tíos? Según dice la carta tienes que ir cuando más te parezca para tomar posesión de tu legado – dijo James algo inquieto.

- (distraída y sacada de sus pensamientos) Bueno… iré al fin de semana, no puedo faltar a clases- dijo Marina mientras habría la puerta del despacho- Buenas noches Profesor Gefahr.

- (viéndola cerrar la puerta) Buenas noches Marina – comento James que ahora se acercaba su escritorio y habría un cajón de ahí saco una carta- "…_sus tíos ya están muertos pero no encontramos la primera pista para llegar al cofre… lo tendremos mas informado… cuide a la hija del señor tenebroso… comuníquele todo al señor tenebroso" _– fue lo que James leyó escrito en tinta verde.

- No se debió haber echo esto – hablo de nuevo James después de haber guardado la carta – no se debía, si Marina se entera habrá graves consecuencias. Debí haberlo impedido, ella es como mi hermana – murmuro James antes de irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente Marina abrió los ojos, no se sentía muy bien ya que había llorado toda la noche cuando torno la mirada hacia su lindo fénix Drancer que estaba parado en su mesa de noche mirándola con aire preocupado se dio cuenta que no había leído la carta que le había mandado su amiga Kristall la mañana anterior, así que cogio la carta y la leyó, "si las palabras matarán ya estaría muerta" murmuro al leer como su amiga le reclamaba porque no había asistido al partido y Zu Wach la hermana de James se había cambiado a su colegio y que no la soportaba, al terminar de leer Marina le escribió una respuesta.

" _Bien para comenzar hola no? y no pude ir al partido porque James lo impidió entre otras noticias termine con Orlando, ósea que ahora estoy libre, además me siento muy triste porque mis tíos tuvieron un "accidente" supongo que adivinarás las consecuencias. Ya es tarde y por ahora no puedo decirte más, ahh termine con Orlando por culpa de tu mejor amiguita Rachelle. Ah y según lo que dices si! Zu era una de mis mejores amigas hasta que trato de dañar a Drancer, tuvo un duelo conmigo y la deje unos meses en el hospital mágico algo que James felicito desde eso nunca la volví a ver, ten en cuenta que James debe cariño porque es su hermana pero al final él sabe lo que es justo. Espero haber ayudado. _

_Saludos Marina"_

La joven no se sentía bien con esa carta tan corta y tajante pero no se sentía con ánimos de escribir más así que doblo el pergamino y lo puso en el pico de Drancer, "mi querido ángel puedes aparecerte en la habitación de Kristall y dejar lo que te di" murmuro Marina al oído del fénix que inmediatamente desapareció, luego de unos minutos cuando Marina ya había terminado de vestirse el radiante fénix apareció encima de su habitual rincón al lado de la cama de Marina. La joven al ver a su mascota se dirigió hacia una gaveta y saco comida para su Drancer "eres único" murmuro acariciando al ave.

Aunque era tarde, la joven decidió ir al comedor porque tenía mucha hambre, cuando llego ahí noto que muchos de sus compañeros dejaban de hablar repentinamente y la mirada con cautela.

- Marina, pensé que no ibas venir a clases hoy día – señalo Alext acercándose a ella.

- No veo ninguna razón por la que fuera a faltar a clases – replico la joven sorprendida.

- Hola, Marina ven a comer con nosotras - interrumpió Pamela acercándose a su amiga- vamos? (señalando el camino) tu también Alext vamos.

- (después de que todos se hallan sentado a la mesa) Marina, lo sentimos por lo que sucedió – dijo Andrea mirando a su amiga con cierta compasión.

- Siempre estaremos a tu lado para apoyarte – hablo Fernando que era uno de los mejores amigos de Marina.

- No se preocupen, además solo estoy haciendo lo que mi tío querría seguir como si nada hubiera pasado – explicó Marina empezando a comer, pero aunque quisiera no podía quitar la tristeza de sus ojos que era tan visible.

- Bien hoy dirán quienes irán al torneo que se realizara en Hogwarts – dijo Jan otro amigo más tratando de cambiar de tema.

- (captando la idea) Bien es casi seguro que algunos de nosotros irán, y también mas seguro que daremos la revancha a Alemania – indicó Alext algo emocionado.

- Sinceramente no creo que puedan ganarnos ya que tomaran más importancia a sus problemas personales, no leyeron lo que paso el domingo – dijo Andrea con una sonrisa.

- Que paso, no pude leer nada sobre el partido – pregunto Marina intrigada.

- Bien, muchos pensaban que Kristall y Ryan eran pareja no?- dijo Jan tranquilo.- pero en las entrevistas del domingo salen que cada uno estaba libre por su lado y nada más…

- Que raro, seguro esa habrá sido una gran pelea – comento Pamela – pero es verdad que estaban hace ya mucho tiempo? – continuo dirigiéndose a Marina

- Bueno están desde ya realmente mucho tiempo – respondió Marina reflexiva.

- Todos atentos el director se acaba de parar – dijo Fernando.

Al fondo del comedor en la mesa principal se veía que el director estaba de pie pidiendo la palabra, la mesa de profesores era larga y delgada dispuesta a lo largo de la parte delantera del comedor mientras que las mesas de los alumnos eran circulares de hasta siete personas, aún así no se permitían que alumnos de diferentes grados se sentaran juntos.

- Bien mis queridos alumnos, es de su conocimiento que el 28 de este mes la selección del colegio se dirigirá al colegio ingles "Hogwarts de magia y hechicería" para participar en el torneo que se realizara a nivel ínter escolar, así que ahora nombrare a la selección del colegio que nos representara en tan distinguido evento – dijo el director Mikhailov mientras levantaba un pergamino – Bien la selección estará compuesta por el buscador Alext Berov, el guardián Jan Kostov, los cazadores Marina Snavely, Orlando Cuborn y Fernando Susak y por ultimo los golpeadores Roderick Mladenov y Katrina Tudjman. Espero que los integrantes del equipo muestren un gran desenvolvimiento en Inglaterra lamentablemente yo no podré ir con ustedes, así que pedí al profesor James Gefahr para que los acompañen, sin mas que decirles me despido de ustedes – finalizo el director y como ya habían terminado de desayunar se dirigió a su despacho.

- Grandioso iremos yo, Jan, Fernando y Marina de sexto, eso es bueno somos mayoría no? – dijo Alext carismático.

- En Hogwarts esta ese chico Potter no? – inquirió Pamela.

- Si, él esta en ese colegio, ahora que recuerdo lo conocí cuando promocionaba la flecha negra – comento Marina pensativa.

- Ah, y es cierto que te vas a cambiar de colegio – interrumpió Fernando algo enojado – nos abandonaras – agrego con picardía.

- Ah no esa fue una idea de mi tío, insistía en que ingresara al Hogwarts, pero no se…- empezó Marina –era su ultimo deseo (murmuro)

- Bueno si llega el momento en que te tendrás que cambiar de colegio recuerda que siempre seremos tus amigos – recalco Jan mientras hacia aparecer una corona en la cabeza de Marina.

- Ya basta Jan – señaló la muchacha con una leve sonrisa.

- Ah te reíste! Eso es bueno- interrumpió Andrea mientras todos se reían.

- Marina, Orlando esta mirando hacia acá – apuntó Alext- que quieres que haga?

- Seria bueno que le mandaras una maldición – comento Fernando frotando su varita.

- O talvez darle una poción de nostalgia como la que usamos con Abel – comento Andrea

- No nada de eso solo quiero que no se me acerque nada más – dijo Marina algo triste.

- Bien tus deseos son nuestras ordenes!- dijeron Alext, Jan y Fernando a la vez haciendo que todos los alumnos voltearán a verlos.

Durante toda la semana los amigos de Marina mantuvieron a una distancia considerable a Orlando pero no podían evitar que se vieran en Magia Antigua ya que desde hace un buen tiempo Marina había reemplazado a su tío que era el profesor de ese curso, así que como ella dictaba el curso (después de haber pasada con honores la prueba del ministerio que le daba la licencia) no podía, así que tramando con sus amigos lo arreglo entrando a la clases escribiendo la tarea en la pizarra y dando unos apuntes a los alumnos nuevos, y así en un santiamén ya estaba afuera del aula, y fue justo cuando se encontró con James.

- Bien Marina deberías darle aunque sea una tregua a Orlando ten en cuenta que él forma parte del equipo y que los integrantes del equipo deben llevarse bien – comento James en tonó reprochable.

- Le prometo que hablare con él después, del viaje a la casa de mis tíos- explicó la joven que se sentía satisfecha cuando James asintió y se fue por el pasillo.

El tiempo paso corriendo entre evasiones y clases, hasta que llego el sábado por la mañana, Marina se levanto re contra temprano y reviso su horario, solo se perdería de Adivinación y del taller de duelo nada de que lamentar, al salir de su habitación ahí estaba James esperándola para ir a la casa de sus tíos, media hora después James, Marina y Drancer se encontraban en la puerta principal de la mansión Snavely, fue ahí donde Marina se encontró con sus tutores y su "hermano" que en realidad era su primo político Mel, Marina recibió una carta de un enviado del banco mágico ingles, ya que la mansión se encontraba al norte de Inglaterra, al leer la carta donde decía que sus tíos Albert y Teresa legaban todas sus posesiones a Marina, dentro del sobre se encontraban las llaves de la mansión y una pequeña llave dorada que correspondía a la bóveda del banco.

Después de que Marina firmará unos papeles pudo entrar a la Mansión, recordaba sus veranos en ese tranquilo lugar, las largas tardes sumergida estudiando los libros de la gran biblioteca (la mayoría de los libros trataban sobre magia antigua egipcia ya que la familia Snavely era descendiente de los grandes magos egipcios) fue en ese momento que se puso a llorar extrañaría mucho a su tío, su única verdadera familia había desaparecido. Marina y los demás se quedaron el fin de semana en la mansión después de esto las llaves se quedaron en poder de Marina y un gran antiguo hechizo cayo sobre la propiedad para evitar intrusos, de algo que no se dieron cuenta ni la joven y sus acompañantes es que faltaba una simple hoja garabateada que fue sacaba de la comodidad del estudio del Sr. Albert esta hoja resultaría muy importante en el futuro, y se encontraba en la manos de James…

Para el momento que Marina piso el colegio se vio obligada a aclarar ciertas cosas con Orlando, cosa que hizo de una manera superflua, solo quedaron como compañeros de equipo y así se inicio una fuerte práctica de Quiddtich para ir llegar torneo, preparados y listos para ganar. Marina durante estos días empezó a recibir una gran cantidad de cartas de Voldemort, algo que en cierta manera le agradó sentía que ahora talvez podría tener el padre que tanto quiso, uno que pudiera vivir con ella y que la comprendiera.

Los días pasaron y algunas cosas parecían ablandarse entre ambos cazadores, según algunos rumores tras bastidores, hasta que llego el día de la partida cabe decir que los integrantes del equipo no recibieron con agrado el hecho de que se hospedarían dentro del castillo ingles.

- Espero que sirvan platillos deliciosos – comento Jan cuando todo el equipo se subía a una pequeña embarcación para surcar los cielos.

- Bueno, lo que espero es que no nos traten de matar para que su equipo gane – musito Fernando que fue el ultimo en embarcar.

- Bueno sea o no, estas serán como unas vacaciones – dijo Katrina de séptimo. (gran y letal golpeadora)

- Entonces, yo planeo dormir todo el viaje no se ustedes- señaló Alext que se acostaba en uno de los compartimientos.

- Me muero por ver de nuevo a Etoile – dijo Roderick mientras sacaba la foto de una muchacha francesa.

- Bien jóvenes, miren por la ventanas como sus compañeros los despiden, no resulten ser ingratos – señaló James que venia del compartimiento principal – si que me gusta manejar esta cosa – susurro al final.

- Compañeros celebremos por la futura victoria del equipo búlgaro – anuncio Marina levantando una cerveza de mantequilla.

- Si! Seremos los ganadores…- secundo Orlando mirando detenidamente a Marina (al parecer no se rendiría)

El viaje se dio tranquilamente, algunos dormían y otros jugaban mientras Marina y Orlando repasaban algunas estrategias de juego. La joven nunca olvidaría lo que pasó, confiaba en que llegaría el momento de la venganza ante Orlando, pues pensando como mucho talvez eso le haría sentir mejor. Luego de pasar la noche en vuelo solo faltaban una hora para llegar a Hogwarts, y todos los compañeros empezaron a alistarse y verse mejor para su primera visita a este colegio que por cierto gozaba de una forjada reputación.


	3. Visitantes

VISITANTES

Es un largo pasillo que al parecer no tenia fin, Harry lo conocía bien había soñado esto durante todo el verano, caminaba y caminaba hasta llegar a un puerta que estaba en la parte derecha del extraño pasillo al abrirla veía el mismo arco donde se había caído su Tío, pero el arco tenia una gran cortina blanca y a través de el se podían ver varias personas que hablaban, caminaban y demás. Al ver esto, Harry corría hacia el arco pero al correr la cortina para entrar y encontrar a su tío, inmediatamente era transportado a un hermoso jardín, "Sirius" era lo único que podía decir, pero a penas nombraba su nombre aparecía su padre James caminando con un grupo de personas hacia fuera del jardín Harry lo seguía y al final siempre llegaba ante una gran mansión donde su padre y esas personas entraban, luego todo se llenaba de bruma y aparecía ahora frente a un extraño altar rodeado de grandes columnas de piedra, nunca fue hacia el altar porque el ruido de afuera lo llamaba, ya fuera veía un encarnizaba lucha entre lo que parecía mortifagos y otros magos con capas color azul y plateado que se desvanecían en la niebla y al final solo podía ver un charco de sangre y a su tío tendido y su madre con él, detrás de ellos a su Padre riendo con una mano ensangrentada y una varita en la otra…

Harry abrió los ojos cansado y perturbado por este sueño "que significa?", no podía quitarse el arco que vio en el ministerio de la cabeza, pero todo lo demás le parecía extraño, su padre, su madre y esas extrañas personas, después de unos minutos de meditar y tranquilizarse se levanto dándose con la sorpresa de que ya todos sus compañeros se encontraban despiertos, vestidos y entusiasmados porque faltaba realmente muy poco para que las delegaciones de los colegios europeos lleguen al castillo, así que Harry al igual que los demás se levanto y cambio con el uniforme del colegio, después de unos minutos él, Ron, Dean, Neville y Seamus se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor junto con otros emocionados alumnos de todas los grados.

- Buenos días Harry – saludo Hermione mientras bajaba por las escaleras de las chicas con Lavender y Parvati.

- Hola, emocionada?- contesto Harry.

- Bueno son solo equipos no entiendo porque se tendrán que emocionar mucho no?- replico la joven.

- Bien es solo un torneo y sabemos que Hogwarts ganara, aunque me muero por conocer al capitán del equipo búlgaro, aparece muy lindo en las fotos de las revistas no?-dijo Parvati muy emocionada.

- Si realmente es muy bien parecido, aunque no creo que venga – comento Ginny mientras se acercaba para saludar a Dean.

- Ah si olvide que ya lo conocían verdad?- dijo Parvati un poco enojada.

- Bueno ya es tarde es mejor que bajemos a las puertas del castillo!- indicó Hermione mientras ordenaba a todos los alumnos- Ron tu también eres prefecto así que ayúdame, hazlo.

- Ah si como quieras Hermione, haber todos afuera – anuncio Ron con autoridad, mientras todos seguían sus indicaciones.

Después de unos minutos todos los alumnos ya se encontraban en las afueras del castillo esperando a las delegaciones, como ya era sabido algunos ya esperaban el carruaje con caballos alados de Beauxbatons y el barco de Durmstrang, pero como vendrían los demás colegios eso si era una incógnita, hasta que de repente un gran ruido vino de una parte definida de las afueras del castillo pero cuando se miraba ahí no se distinguía nada hasta que se vio como aparecía una luz a tres metros del piso y se acrecentaba a cada segundo hasta parecerse a una puerta echa de luz de ahí salio un carruaje jalado por lindos unicornios, "ese es colegio de Italia" dijo un chico alto de Ravenclaw, el carruaje (o mas o menos lo que parecía) se detuvo después de haber salido completamente de la puerta de luz. Después de que la luz se halla desvanecido la única puerta del peculiar carruaje se abrió y una joven salio un poco nerviosa esta llevaba puesta una simple túnica color gris oscuro, pero la tela era seda, detrás de ella salieron siete jóvenes con miradas cansadas sus uniformes eran de color marrón claro con negro, esta delegación se encamino hacia donde estaba Dumbledore, "Buenos días señorita Kira veo que el viaje fue un poco cansado" dijo el alegre director al ver a los alumnos que seguían a la, un poco nerviosa, joven "Bueno director que mas se puede pedir? Fue un largo viaje".

"Bien alumnos esta es la delegación de Italia, el colegio Scalatosve", muchos alumnos aplaudieron ante el anuncio del director mientras los jóvenes italianos se acomodaban cerca de los profesores para esperar a los demás equipos, inmediatamente después un gran carruaje jalado por grandes caballos apareció en el cielo era la delegación del colegio Francés Beauxbatons pero en ves de ver a Madame Maxime vieron a un atolondrado señor bajando del carruaje seguido por los alumnos que vestían sus túnicas azul cielo, al momento en que estos estaban bajando del carruaje y Hagrid se llevaba los caballos, un mástil emergió del lago eso significaba que el colegio Durmstrang de Bulgaria ya había llegado, cinco minutos después las dos delegaciones ya estaban al frente de Dumbledore, el Señor del colegio francés que al parecer era un viejo profesor se encontraba conversando muy alegremente con Dumbledore mientras que el joven profesor de Durmstrang se encontraba muy serio, parado al lado de sus siete alumnos que lucían unas ligeras túnicas rojo sangre y hablaban entre ellos animadamente.

Cuando de repente al mismo tiempo cerca del lago empezó a propagarse una espesa barrera de humo gris claro mientras que, en el mismo lago descendía de la nada un pequeño barco donde se podía ver alumnos apoyados en la proa mirando hacia las puertas del colegio estos lucían unas lindas túnicas verde claro con negro humo, pero un gran ruido hizo que todos voltearon a ver que el gran humo cerca del lago se tomaba la forma de una extraña cabaña de dos pisos, la peculiar puerta se abrió y salieron siete alumnos que lucían túnicas de color azul pálido y negro escoltados por una mujer muy bien conservada, ambas delegaciones llegaron al mismo tiempo ante Dumbledore, que nombro a la delegación de la extraña cabaña como la representante de Luxemburgo el colegio Vandfald y la del mítico barco era del colegio Vaelensinda proveniente de Irlanda. Varios alumnos de entre las delegaciones que se habían formado juntos para esperar a los que faltaban, se lanzaban saludos amigables pero sus expresiones cambiaban cuando sus profesores volteaban a verlos especialmente en el caso de Durmstrang.

Los minutos pasaban y ya algunos empezaban a aburrirse cuando Harry y sus amigos vieron como una gran mancha oscura se formaba en los limites del bosque prohibido, esta mancha creció en unos segundos hasta que de la nada se escucho el ruido típico de un tren y efectivamente de la mancha negra salio un vagón de tren que en ves de tener como guía unos rieles llevaba ruedas de carros comunes, "ah ese es el colegio de Porto do Fortaleza de Portugal" dijo una joven de Slytherin y efectivamente eso fue lo que dijo Dumbledore cuando el grupo de siete alumnos de túnicas color negro y gris claro se acerco a él siguiendo a su profesor.

"mm que raro ninguno vino con sus directores" dijo Hermione.

"y tu como sabes si ellos son o no sus directores" pregunto intrigado Dean.

"bien tuve tiempo de revisar algo sobre cada colegio y en los libros venían fotos de los directores y ellos no son aunque en el caso de Durmstrang no estoy segura pero, víktor me dijo que el director era alguien viejo y ese chico no es viejo a que no?" dijo Hermione mientras veía al joven que estaba parado cerca de Snape con las manos en la espalda en posición militar.

"ahora solo falta el colegio de Alemania" anuncio Colin emocionado que ya había tomado algunas fotos de los demás delegaciones, "no tuve buenas fotos de los demás por lo que estaban algo lejos y las de los cazadores de Durmstrang me salieron muy bien aunque no pensé que ellos vendrían" comento mas emocionado.

"que? Marina y Orlando también vinieron" pregunto Seamus un poco emocionado "ah y yo que no traje ni una pluma, espero que se hospeden en gryffindor".

Fue en ese instante cuando una flama de fuego negro apareció en medio del campo ofreciendo una linda danza a todos los presentes, pero a media que la danza se hacia mas extensa la llama se duplicada hasta que la final había un gran fuego que formaba un gran circulo, "Largerfeuer!" gritaron algunos alumnos de Durmstrang, cuando el fuego se alzo en lo alto y un gran carruaje de madera y platino emergía del suelo, después de que el fuego se había extinguido la única puerta del carruaje se abrió y salio un distinguido Señor y siete alumnos con túnicas azul cielo y blanco estos estaban riéndose entre ellos pero todo cambio en cuanto llegaron frente a Dumbledore que dijo "Bien, buenos días director Dunkel es un placer verlo de nuevo"

- "Gracias por la bienvenida y veo que somos los últimos en llegar (mirando alrededor y luego su reloj) mm son las 8:30 de la mañana esta si es una gran hora" concluyo con frialdad.

- Si! Y considero que ya es hora de que nos dirijamos al gran comedor a tener nuestro desayuno- continuo Dumbledore mientras saludaba de una manera mas calida al director Dunkel.

- Esto si es extraño Largerfeuer es el único colegio que vino con su director – comento Hermione mientras todos entraban al gran comedor.

- Bien solo espero que todo salga como queremos no? después del desayuno darán la lista de los juegos y cual casa será la que hospede a una u otra delegación- dijo Dean mientras se sentaba al lado de Ginny.

Cuando ya todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se ubicaron en sus respectivas mesas los alumnos extranjeros estaban parados sin saber a donde ir hasta que al final los de Luxemburgo se fueron a sentar en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto con los de Italia, las delegaciones de Portugal e Irlanda se fueron a la mesa de Hufflepuff, Largerfeuer se sentó al final en la mesa de Slytherin para decepción de muchos y al parecer Durmstrang iba a hacer lo mismo pero Marina se detuvo un rato mirando a su profesor James, esto hizo que Draco se levantara y se acercara a Marina.

- nos harías un gran honor si vinieras a nuestra mesa – invito Draco mirando despectivamente a la mesa de Gryffindor – no hay otro lugar que merezca la pena. no?

- Draco para empezar, bueno días y lo siento nos sentaremos en la mesa de Gryffindor no te molesta, verdad? – respondió Marina lanzando una mirada a una joven de Largerfeuer y otra a su profesor. Después de esto ella se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó dando un gran suspiro, todos sus compañeros la siguieron, Orlando solo saludo fríamente a Draco, al parecer algo había cambiado en su aptitud.

- Mm su techo es lindo – comento mirando a algunos sorprendidos gryffindors - hola, hablan, se comunican?- continuo viendo detenidamente a un joven de séptimo.

- Si el techo es grandioso! – interrumpió Colin que había corrido para sentarse al lado de ella – te puedo tomar unas fotos?

- Bueno, por ahora no, tal vez después… mucho después – dijo Marina un poco arrepentida - eh mmm… Hola Ron!

- (asombrado) ah hola Marina, hace mucho que no nos veíamos verdad? – respondió Ron que se encontraba sentado al lado de Alext el buscador de Durmstrang, este miraba como Draco se iba enojado a la mesa de Slytherin.

- Hola, Harry, Hermione y bueno no me acuerdo de ti – dijo Orlando mirando a Ginny y a los demás.

- Es algo muy bueno que hallan decidido sentarse en nuestra mesa – comento Lavender mirando detenidamente a Orlando.

- Oh bien gracias, eh… - dijo Orlando mirando a Marina que no le devolvía la mirada sino se entretenía hablando con Alext y los demás en búlgaro – un gusto pasarlo bien – concluyo algo decepcionado.

Todas las mesas estaban rebosando de entretenidas conversaciones, aunque los alumnos de las delegaciones solo se habían enfrascado en conversaciones con sus propios compañeros de equipos y en su idioma sin tomar importancia a los demás. Algunos alumnos de entre las delegaciones se saludaban entre si como la habían echo antes pero esta vez con más libertad después de que Dumbledore halla dado la bienvenida y ordenado el empiezo del desayuno. Todos los profesores que estaban en la mesa se encontraban algo nerviosos pero la disimulaban bien conversando con los profesores que habían traído a las delegaciones, por otro lado el profesor de DCAO brillaba por su ausencia algo extraño porque solía ser muy puntual.

- y como van? – pregunto Ron tratando de empezar una conversación con los chicos de Durmstrang.

- Oh vamos bien, su castillo es algo interesante no?- respondió Alext- a por cierto me llamo Alext Berov y ellos son Roderick Mladenov y Katrina Tudjman- continuo señalando a dos jóvenes que empezaban a comer y que dieron un saludo distraído a los de Gryffindor.

- Yo soy Jan Kostov y el Fernando Susak y supongo que a los demás los conocen no? – intervino Jan mientras veía detenidamente a la mesa de Slytherin.

- Oh bien ya que vinieron las presentaciones supongo que tenemos que empezar a comer no, me muero de hambre – comento Marina empezando a comer, no con muchas ganas.

- Porque trataste así a Draco?- pregunto Katrina – pensé que eran amigos – concluyo, inmediatamente varias orejas de los de Gryffindor pusieron atención.

- Si somos amigos casi desde siempre lo que pasa es que no me apetecía sentarme con él, solo eso – contesto Marina – y que tal las clases aquí?- pregunto a Colin que se puso algo nervioso.

- (con alegría y mirando a los demás) las clases aquí son muy buenas y entretenidas!- dijo un poco nervioso.

- Y como van ustedes, no nos vemos desde antes de que empezaran las clases – comento Orlando mirando a Harry y los demás.

- Ehh, estamos bien preparándonos para los partidos - explicó Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Al parecer Hogwarts será un buen anfitrión no? – dijo Marina dirigiéndose a Hermione – los alumnos se ven muy animados.

- Oh lo será, te lo aseguro te agradara – respondió mirando a Marina algo desconfiada – aquí todos nos preocupamos por los demás.

- Eh tu te llamas Hermione Granger? – pregunto Alext mirando a la joven.

- Si ese es mi nombre – respondió la joven algo impresionada.

- Ah tu eres la amiga de Víktor entonces – comento Fernando – el nos contó muchas cosas.

- Si somos amigos – dijo Hermione algo anonadada – lo conocí cuando estaba en cuarto.

- Víktor nos hablo de ti y de Hogwarts, en verdad nos contó todo lo que paso en el Torneo de los tres magos – comento Marina que esta vez saludaba a alguien de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Después de que hubo concluido el desayuno, el director Dumbledore se levanto de nuevo muy contento mirando a todos los presentes, su sonrisa mostraba algo más que pura satisfacción.

- Muy queridos alumnos y visitantes desde ahora declaro inaugurado el Torneo de Quidditch, dentro de unos instantes se hará el sorteo primero para decidir donde se hospedaran las delegaciones y a la hora de la cena para ver quienes serán los primeros que competirán en el torneo, ahora si me permiten.

Un lindo cofre fue llevado a la mesa de los profesores por Flinch, el conserje, que se veía muy altivo cuando se hubo depositado el cofre en la mesa de profesores Dumbledore puso unos papeles dentro de él y lo cerro, después de unos segundos el cofre se abrió y salio un pergamino entero que mostraba los nombres de las delegaciones en diferentes colores.

- Bien, Vaelensinda (Irlanda) se hospedara en Hufflepuff junto con la delegación de Vandfald (Luxemburgo), (después de unos aplausos de unos alegres Hufflepuffs y de miradas de desconcierto de algunos jóvenes de Vandfald, Dumbledore siguió con la lectura del pergamino) continuando, a Ravenclaw irán Porto do Fortaleza (Portugal) y Beauxbatons (Francia).

- (mientras se daban algunos aplausos) ja Etoile y su hermano no se ven muy contentos no? – comento Alext mirando a dos jóvenes franceses que se miraban algo enojados, todo el grupo de Durmstrang le dio su aprobación.

- Pues porque no se van? – dijo Hermione en un murmullo visiblemente incomoda por esa situación.

- Siguiendo, Scalatosve ira…- pero Dumbledore fue interrumpido porque un Alumno del equipo de Italia se había levantado de repente y se acerco hacia donde estaba la joven profesora que había venido con ellos y cambiaron unas breves palabras, después de esto la señorita Kira se levanto algo nerviosa y camino hacía donde estaba Dumbledore y le dijo algo al oído…- oh bien al parecer el equipo italiano se quedara en sus propias instalaciones – concluyo al final el director viendo como el joven italiano regresaba a su asiento sonriendo malévolamente.

- Que les pasa – pregunto Hermione algo ofendida – como si fuéramos a hacerles algo.

- No es eso – dijo Orlando sin mirarla – Alberto siempre es así no le gusta estar cerca de ciertos magos o brujas, tu me entiendes, no?

- A que se refiere con eso? – comento Seamus algo intrigado.

- A nada, sigamos escuchando a su director – expuso Marina en tono cortante y enojado.

- Marina no olvides que me debes diez galeones- recalco Alext, mientras sacaban un pergamino de su tunica.

- Que apostaron? – pregunto Orlando sorprendido – algo sobre Alberto?

- No, pensamos que Etoile iba a hacer lo mismo, pero al parecer no lo hicieron, Pierre habrá desistido – dijo Marina sacando un puñado de dinero y poniéndolo en la mano extendida de Alext.

- Continuando – dijo Dumbledore después de que la profesora italiana se halla sentado – Durmstrang ira a Gryffindor (aplausos) y también Largerfeuer… - esta vez Kristall se levanto mirando primero a la mesa de Gryffindor y después se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores donde estaba su director, el cual se encontraba al lado de Dumbledore, segundos después el director Dunkel se levanto y hablo seriamente con Dumbledore, este después de recibir lo que parecieron unas disculpas continuo - no podemos dejar a una de nuestras casas sin invitados por ende Largerfeuer ira a la casa de Slytherin y con esto terminamos la primera parte de los arreglos, en la cena se harán los sorteos para los partidos. Buenos días.

Varios alumnos de Slytherin aplaudieron ante la noticia viendo triunfantes a unos sorprendidos gryffindors, esto marco el final del exaltado desayuno algunos alumnos decidieron quedarse sentados y conversar con sus huéspedes mientras otros varios se levantaban para ir a sus salas comunes y los profesores hacían los mismo fue así que todo se fundió en una conocida confusión, al pararse Marina recibió un gran saludo de Kristall "lo siento es que pensamos que nos sentiríamos mas cómodos en Slytherin creo que ustedes debieron haber echo lo mismo" dijo mirando a Colin.

- no te preocupes amiga fue la suerte que nos puso en esta casa nada mas…- pero no pudo terminar la oración porque Colin por la emoción de ver a Kristall movió bruscamente su cámara lo que ocasiono que algunos vasos cayeran bruscamente dejando su contenido en la falda blanca de Kristall.

- Ten cuidado torpe sangre sucia! – grito Kristall muy enojada al ver su uniforme manchado, segundos después todos los alumnos de Largerfeuer estaban apuntando a Colin con sus varitas.

- (muchos de los alumnos se habían detenido en seco para ver lo que pasaba y enojados por lo que había dicho la joven de Largerfeuer) tranquila Kristall solo es jugo – replico Marina poniéndose delante de Colin y apartándolo un poco – diles que bajen sus varitas y no te exaltes.

- (Kristall saco su varita y limpio su uniforme, le varita y limpio su uniforme, leo un gesto para que hicieran caso a Marina) es cierto solo es jugo, es más creo que tu deberías preocuparte mira con quienes vas a convivir, tendrás que tener cuidado – agrego con frialdad mirando a los de Gryffindor.

- (casi todos los alumnos de Largerfeuer habían bajado sus varitas excepto un muchacha que aun la sostenía muy fuerte apuntando a Marina) que pasa Rachelle pretendes atacarme? – dijo Marina enfrentándola, mostrando una sonrisa incrédula y cruzando los brazos.

- Rachelle baja tu varita – ordeno Kristall muy seria.

- No lo haré, me las vas apagar Marina, lo harás… - dijo Rachelle muy enojada, pero no tuvo tiempo para hacer más porque Orlando había caminado rápidamente y le había quitado la varita de las manos de una manera algo brusca.

- Nunca había visto alguien que te desobedeciera, permitirás que esto continué? – comento entregándole la varita a Kristall.

- Es verdad, bien Rachelle te devolveré la varita después de nuestro primer partido entiendes – respondió la joven guardando la varita en su túnica.

- No puedes hacer esto Kristall! Por favor! – pidió Rachelle un poco resentida.

- Que no puedo? quien lo dice, tu?. No me hagas reír, todo se hará como yo lo ordene entiendes o habrá peores consecuencias – replico Kristall muy seria, en ese momento Neville que se había estado acercando para ver mejor lo que pasaba se tropezó y empujo levemente a Rachelle.

- Ten cuidado patético……incompetente – dijo la joven más enojada.

- Discúlpate! – replico Marina mirando a la joven fríamente.

- No eres quien para ordenarme Marina, entiendes? – respondió Rachelle dándole la espalda y dando unos pasos.

- Oh no, si lo harás – interrumpió Kristall deteniendo a su compañera – sino que pensaran de nosotros, hazlo obedécela.

- (volteando muy enojada) lo siento por lo que dije – y murmurando hacia Marina – esto no ha acabado.

- Oh no tenías que disculparte – respondió Neville algo nervioso ante lo sucedido.

- Nos vemos después ok – continuo Kristall que se volteo y se dirigió a las puertas del gran comedor seguida por sus compañeros, mientras Rachelle observaba como Orlando trataba de hablar con Marina.

De repente Kristall se quedo paralizada mirando fijamente al profesor de DCAO que recién hacia su aparición a través de la puerta, este a su vez se quedo parado en una sola pieza mirando a la joven, segundos después esta le dio una gran bofetada provocando que varias alumnas que estaban cerca la fulminaran con la mirada, después del golpe la joven grito "te detesto" y salio corriendo hacia las afueras del castillo mientras que el profesor Flink después de reaccionar salio corriendo tras ella lo único que se pudo escuchar fue "Kristall te lo puedo explicar!". Después de esto muchos alumnos se quedaron anonadados por lo que acababa de pasar, olvidando a sus visitantes que al parecer no entendían excepto por unos cuantos.

- que acaba de pasar – articulo Ron desconcertado por esa actuación.

- esa chica le dio una bofetada al profesor Flink sin que el hiciera nada – dijo Ginny algo enojada.

- No puede ser, pensé…- comento Orlando asombrado.

- Bueno al parecer no…- dijo Alext quien no mostró asombro alguno.

- Es extraño, pero como?...- murmuro Marina que mostraba una cara de asombro – ese es su profesor?

- Si es nuestro profesor – replico Hermione – lo conocen?

- En un pasado tal vez… - dijo Orlando que el captar la mirada de Marina continuo – no, nunca lo habíamos visto como profesor.

- Bien será mejor que los llevemos a la sala común de Gryffindor verdad? Sus cosas ya estarán ahí - explicó Ron tratando de parecer agradable – es mejor que nos movilicemos rápido Harry no me agrada esto – susurro a su amigo, mientras Marina dirigía unas cuantas palabras en búlgaro a Alext.

- Esta bien – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose como los demás a la puerta, muchas cosas habían sucedió en tan poco tiempo, veía como todos los alumnos de los colegios extranjeros pasaban y saludaban a Marina, Orlando y a Alext, de pronto se dio cuenta de que ellos no eran simples estudiantes, algo que el no comprendía hasta el momento le hacia sentir como si Marina fuera su pariente o algo por el estilo, por otra parte el gran mal presentimiento que tenia desde hace ya algunas semanas iba creciendo de una manera preocupante.

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor se oyó una gran explosión que provenía de las afueras del castillo. Muchos alumnos corrieron hacia las ventanas tratando de ver la procedencia de tal suceso sin éxito, a la vez que Alext que había estado conversando con Dean Thomas sobre quien sabe que, lanzo una propuesta al aire "30 a 1 a que Kristall lo mando a la enfermería", muchos no entendieron lo que proponía pero al parecer Marina sí, porque continuo al responder "echo y 40 a 1 a que él consiguió su perdón". Después de esto los dos estrecharon las manos con una gran sonrisa, su semblante era de haber terminado un buen negocio.

Muchos de los de Gryffindor se miraron desconcertados ante esto, pero no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar porque otra conmoción lleno la sala común, justo cuando Harry se sentaba en el sillón cerca la fuego para descansar un poco, una gran bola de fuego se formó encima de sus rodillas lo que provoco que varios de los presentes lanzaran un gran grito al aire, segundos después un fénix del tamaño de un lindo cisne empezó a acariciar a Harry en la mejilla, este solo pudo decir "también me alegra verte Drancer".

- Drancer me sorprende, realmente – dijo Marina acercándose al sillón – al parecer te quiere mucho y me pregunto porque.

- Bien es muy agradable – dijo Harry algo nervioso parándose y viendo como el fénix volaba hacia el sofá – será mejor que vayan a descansar el viaje fue muy largo para ustedes supongo.

- Si fue algo largo, pero donde descansaremos – pregunto Orlando interponiéndose entre Marina y Harry.

- Déjenme mostrarles su habitación – interrumpió Hermione que señalaba una puerta que se encontraba entre las escaleras hacia los cuartos de las chicas y de los chicos – ese lugar será de ustedes mientras dure el torneo.

- Abriré la puerta para que puedan entrar – prosiguió Ron con tranquilidad, al abrirse la puerta se pudo ver un pequeño pasillo que separaba dos puertas.

- Supongo que este será nuestro cuarto, Marina – comento Katrina que había entrado raudamente y había abierto las dos puertas optando al final por la segunda – entrare, ahora estoy muy cansada. Entro y cerro la puerta al recibir la negativa de Marina de entrar, por otro lado todos los chicos entraron a su habitación menos Alext que decidió quedarse con Marina, Orlando también se hubiera quedado de no ser por la frialdad con que lo trato la joven.

- Me gustaría conocer el castillo – comento Alext con una gran sonrisa – especialmente el campo de quidditch.

- Si quieres te lo puedo mostrar – dijo Dean que el parecer se habían echo amigos.

- Bien! Marina nos acompañas – pidió Alext tomando la mano de la joven.

- No gracias ya tendré algo de tiempo para ver el campo – respondió la joven mientras se alejaba y se sentaba en el sofá acariciando a su fénix.

- Bien nos veremos – dijo Alext algo decepcionado, luego de unos segundos este ya se había ido con un gran grupo de gryffindors.

- Ehh gracias por lo que hiciste en el gran comedor - indicó un tímido Neville que se sentó cerca de Marina.

- No fue nada, no me gusta que hablen de esa manera a las personas solo es eso – replico Marina dándole a Neville una sonrisa cortés.

- Pero tampoco corregiste a tu amiga cuando insulto a Colin, verdad? – interrumpió Hermione que estaba leyendo sentada en el sofá, Ron y Harry que estaban haciendo ahora una tarea salieron de su concentración.

- Bien, no conoces a Kristall, solo te puedo decir que hubiera sido inútil – dijo Marina parándose de improviso – no la conoces.

- Inútil una pequeña disculpa? - siguió Hermione que ahora se había parado la frente de Marina.

- Esto se va a poner feo – predijo Ron alistándose para observar.

- Basta no va a pasar nada – dijo Harry que le interesaba cual iba a ser la actuación de Marina.

- No, inútil que ella lo diga, simplemente eso. Pero si te sigue molestando yo ofreceré una disculpa a Colin en cuanto lo vea – dijo Marina haciendo un ademán con la mano lo que causo que Drancer desapareciera.

- (mirándola detenidamente) no seria lo mismo, simplemente – continuo Hermione que esta vez se veía como apretaba los puños.

- (sonriendo) piensa lo que quieras Hermione, al parecer me estoy llevando muchas sorpresas al ver de nuevo a los que creí ya conocidos verdad, desde ahora seguiré con más atención algunos consejos que me dan – reflexiono Marina algo irónica dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su habitación, abriéndola y entrando sin mirar a nadie.

- Porque la trataste de esa manera? - dijo Neville incomodo.

- No ves como es ella, no me agrada – sentencio Hermione sentándose de nuevo.

- Es verdad que su amiga se porto mal pero no era para que te desquitaras con ella verdad? – dijo Ron acercándose a su amiga.

- No confió en ninguno de ese grupo, miren – continuo Hermione acercándose en tono confidencial a Harry y Ron dejando que Neville se acercara – investigue algo sobre Largerfeuer y me di con la sorpresa de que ese colegio solo admite a estudiantes de grandes familias de magos, y enseñan con mucho entusiasmo artes oscuras, todos los que salen de ese colegio son magos tenebrosos…

- No por eso quiere decir que todos lo sean, puede haber excepciones - dijo Neville mirando con desconfianza a la prefecta.

- Excepciones o no puede que ellos sean mortifagos – reflexiono Ron.

- Significaría que tendremos algunos problemas también con los Durmstrang aquí – continuo Harry.

- Tendremos que tener mucho mas cuidado – dijo Hermione – y Harry sigues con tus pesadillas?.

- Eh, pesadillas mm (no quería decírselos, aun extrañaba a Sirius) no, voy muy bien nada mas, mm mas bien ya tenemos que organizar alguno horarios para las practicas no creen? – comento Harry cambiando de tema.

- Ah no se olviden de hacer sus tareas que el próximo año haremos los EXTASIS! – anuncio Hermione.

- Pero para eso faltan años – dijo Ron algo molesto.

- Hola! Como van! – saludo Colin que bajaba de la habitación de los chicos con gran alegría – ya casi termino de revelar mis fotos saldrán muy bien!.

- Fotos, de quienes tienes fotos? – pregunto Neville.

- Bueno tengo principalmente de los jugadores de Durmstrang y Largerfeuer, algunas del capitán de Italia.

- No entiendo porque les tomas tantas fotos – dijo Hermione un poco fastidiada – si viste como te trato esa Kristall.

- Bueno, no me interesa tanto eso, es que es tan linda que le perdono todo, a ella y a Marina – continuo Colin con una gran sonrisa.

- Es verdad, Marina es muy linda y Kristall tiene un aire sobrecogedor – suspiro Neville – que les parece a ustedes.

- Oh bien las dos son lindas – dijo Ron ante una mirada asesina de Hermione – vamos Harry habla.

- Eh…

- Que te pasa estas un poco ausente verdad Harry? – pregunto Neville.

- No, no es eso solo… es que tengo muchos pensamientos en la cabeza…- recalco Harry que se sentía algo intranquilo, era como si todos fueran a atacarle.

- Y bien…- dijo Colin – tu opinión.

- Bueno las dos son bonitas… ahora no tengo mucho que decirte – comento Harry que inmediatamente se levanto y salio de la sala común sin decir a donde iba.

El torneo en este momento era lo de menos para él, no sabia con exactitud lo que sentía en ese instante y no iba a saberlo pronto porque en ese instante se choco con Snape, "bien, Potter me acabas de ahorrar un viaje innecesario" dijo mirándolo con frialdad, "si, viaje?" respondio Harry un poco anonadado. "atento como siempre verdad, Potter bien Dumbledore te solicita en su oficia así que vamos" dijo Snape que no se encontraba muy alegre de acompañar a Harry, después de unos minutos ya estaban frente a las gárgolas de la oficina de Dumbledore y segundos después ya estaban en la habitual oficina del Director, todos los cuadros estaban despiertos y hablando entre si algo emocionados y el director estaba terminado de dar de comer al fénix Fawkes cuando entraron.

- gracias Severus, por traerlo – agradeció Dumbledore tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en la silla del director.

- No hay de que, hasta luego – respondió Snape que se retiro rápidamente.

- Harry como te encuentras este día? – pregunto Dumbledore mientras veía al joven sentarse en una de las sillas.

- Me siento bien – mintió Harry el ver a su director.

- Perfecto. Te llame para tratar algo que no terminaste el curso pasado y tratar otros temas– continuo Dumbledore con seriedad.

- El curso pasado? – inquirió Harry algo intrigado mientras repasaba lo que había pasado.

- Por supuesto, como bien sabes el año pasado empezaste unas clases de Oclumencia y Legillimency es mi intención de que las continúes este curso - dijo Dumbledore muy serio.

- Continuarlas con Snape, pero profesor usted sabe como me fue el año pasado – replico Harry quien no estaba dispuesto a tener clases de Oclumencia con Snape de nuevo.

- Tranquilo Harry este curso no llevaras con él este "taller", como te dije el curso pasado, debí haberte impartido yo esa materia. Además de que debo mostrarte otros puntos claves – continuo Dumbledore con tranquilidad, mirándolo a través de sus lentes de media luna.

- Entonces eso significa que…- continuo Harry fingiendo alguna emoción.

- Bien, desde este viernes tendrás lecciones conmigo – finalizo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa – así que te espero este viernes a las cinco en punto.

- (anonadado) pero no era peligroso, me refiero a después de lo paso en el ministerio, con Voldemort… - replico Harry algo pensativo.

- Más aún después de lo que paso en el ministerio, ahora se ha armado una gran y fuerte muralla para detener a los mortifagos de parte del ministerio pero es mas importante que puedas defender tu mente de lo que piense hacer Voldemort aunque él este usando Oclumencia contigo, me entiendes?- dijo Dumbledore que ahora se veía algo sombrío.

- Es verdad, Voldemort (y el usual dolor en la frente pensó Harry aún recordaba como lo engaño Voldemort para que vaya la ministerio).

- Nos veremos este viernes aquí, hora en punto - señaló Dumbledore que se había parado y caminaba hacia una repisa – y sobre Sirius, debo informarte que todos sus bienes pasaron a tu nombre.

- Que? – musito Harry totalmente extrañado.

- Si ahora todo te pertenece pero para sellarlo es necesario que pases una prueba… Kreacher! – continuo Dumbledore.

- Y… - musito Harry después de ver aparecer un elfo quien lo miraba con odio.

- Dale una orden – continuo el director – si la acata todo lo de Sirius será oficialmente tuyo. – Harry no sabía que hacer y tratando de pensar por sobre los gritos del elfo lo pensó.

- No te muevas y cállate, Kreacher – dicto a modo de orden el joven mago e inmediatamente el elfo obedeció y si ahora todo era suyo – regresa a la casa y no hagas nada fuera de lo habitual sin consultarme – e inmediatamente el elfo desapareció dejando a Dumbledore satisfecho y a Harry estremecido.

- Nos veremos el día acordado y felicidades Harry – se despidió el director

- Hasta el viernes profesor – se despidió Harry que se sentía un poco mas animado.

- Ah Harry también tendrás otros "talleres" extracurriculares con los demás profesores. Ya el viernes te estaré dando un pequeño horario. Y no se lo digas a tus compañeros – recalco Dumbledore mientras se sentaba.

- Como diga profesor – dijo Harry muy intrigado, que más podrían enseñarle?.

Es verdad ahora Harry se animo un poco, el verano lo había pasado tan intranquilo por lo que podría hacer Voldemort, los sueños no eran tan fuertes como antes pero no cabe duda de que en un futuro él tendrá que enfrentarse de nuevo con Voldemort, como decía la profecía, al final tendría que luchar a muerte. Harry no se sentía alegre por esto era obvio que cada vez que se encontraba cerca de Voldemort le empezaba a doler muy fuerte la cicatriz como seria posible que pueda mantener un duelo con él si se le nublan los ojos con el dolor, y si esto podía ser aplacado con las clases de Oclumencia tendría que tratar, además ahora lo hará con Dumbledore, algo a su favor. Mientras caminaba hacia la sala común, Harry pudo divisar por el pasillo a un grupo de alumnos de Largerfeuer y Beauxbatons, eran un grupo de cuatro alumnos y al parecer eran muy amigos, Harry decidio algo que no pudo entender al final, se escondió atrás de una de las armaduras que había en el pasillo, luego de unos segundos el grupo paso pero contrario a su deseo se detuvo porque habían escuchado a una joven que los había llamado desde atrás, uno de los jóvenes de Largerfeuer dijo "Kristall te estábamos buscando".

- ah bueno es que descargue una linda venganza – respondió Kristall cuando ya estuvo al frente del grupo.

- Bien eso significa que ahora el profesor "flink" esta en la enfermería? – continuo una joven francesa.

- Ah Etoile es obvio que estará ahí un buen tiempo, es más vengo de ahí – dijo Kristall con una mirada malévola.

- Bien al final Alext y Marina tendrán un buen negocio – recalco Ryan algo sombrío – me hubiera gustado participar.

- A que te refieres? – pregunto Kristall, con un semblante desconfiado.

- Bien apostaron como es su costumbre, nos encontramos con él mientras paseábamos en el campo de quidditch – comento Michael mientras arreglaba un poco su túnica.

- Ah siguen con las apuestas? esto se vuelve un vicio – critico el joven francés que se encontraba al lado de Etoile.

- Ni tanto Pierre, además ahora abro una apuesta para todo el grupo – anuncio Kristall con un aire de alegría.

- Que apuesta? – dijo Ryan interesado, mientras acariciaba algo invisible en su hombro.

- Oh trajiste a Schatten - señaló Kristall distrayéndose un poco.

- No ibas a proclamar tu apuesta Kristall – comento Etoile que empezó a acariciar a Schatten cuando este decidió aparecerse – me gusta mucho tu demiguise Ryan uno de estos días te lo robare.

- No lo creo él siempre volverá a mi – replico Ryan con un sonrisa.

- Ya, la apuesta será cuanto tiempo se tardan los "pequeños" alumnos de Hogwarts en averiguar el nombre verdadero del profesor Flink todos pondremos un tiempo determinado – continuo Kristall sacando un pedazo de pergamino y diciendo en voz alta "Adrace".

- Echo! – todos gritaron al unísono mientras un gran bola de fuego aparecía al lado de Kristall.

- Bien a falta de pluma y tinta siempre es bueno tener un bolígrafo no creen? – dijo Kristall que ahora empezaba a doblar el pergamino. "bien mi querido Adrace, lleva esta nota a Marina y los demás".

- Después de esto todos estaremos en la apuesta – dijo Pierre – pero porque él decido ponerse le apodo que tu le diste, Kristall.

- Creo que era el que mas le quedaba no? – interrumpió Etoile – Flink significa Ágil en alemán, aunque digo que no lo descubrirán a menos que alguien de nosotros meta la pata.

- Mejor sigamos no me gusta estar parado en un solo lugar- dijo Michael.

- Bien vamos – secundo Ryan, quien miraba aburrido a su alrededor deteniéndose cerca de una armadura.

Después de unos minutos el grupo ya había desaparecido de la vista de Harry, "así que lo conocen" pensó, eso era algo interesante el halo de misterio que lo envuelve terminara, después de unos minutos Harry ya estaba de nuevo dentro de la sala común, y lo primero que le contó a sus amigos fue la reunión que tuvo con Dumbledore.

- eso es una buena señal Harry, así tendrás mas protección – murmuro Hermione alegre.

- Oclumencia con Dumbledore debe ser lo máximo – reflexiono Ron con entusiasmo.

- Si – continuo Harry que se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el sillón, estaba a punto de contarles lo que vio en los pasillos cuando de repente la sala común que se encontraba algo vacía se lleno por la entrada de un gran grupo entre ellos estaba Alext, que se veía algo aburrido. A la vez la puerta de los jóvenes de Durmstrang se habría y salio Marina que tenia un papel en sus manos.

- Permiso, perdón… ah Alext hablamos – pidió la joven mirándolo tranquilamente.

- Ah claro Marina – respondió Alext que de pronto se le había iluminado el rostro acercándose a ella.

- pero también podrías llamar a Orlando? – continuo la joven con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- Simplemente no me cae – dijo Hermione que había mirado todo.

- No la juzgues tan rápido – replico Harry que procuraba concentrarse en dejar su mente en blanco, si iba a aprender Oclumencia con Dumbledore tenia que practicar desde ahora.

- Oh bien lo haré – respondió Alext desconcertado, después de detenerse unos segundos al frente del sofá.

- (después de unos segundos) me llamabas Marina – dijo Orlando que venia atrás de Alext algo alegre.

- No te emociones tanto – murmuro la joven con frialdad – miren lo que me mandaron – continuo mostrando el papel.

- Que será ese papel – especulo Hermione.

- No los vigiles tanto Hermione – dijo Ron que terminaba su tarea de Encantamientos.

- Pero puede ser algo peligroso para nosotros – agrego.

- No lo es, eso solo es un papel de una apuesta – recalco Harry que se sentía un poco de desconcertado por no poder concentrarse.

- Apuesta…- pregunto Hermione pero había sido interrumpida por una gran sonrisa que salio del grupo de Durmstrang.

- Perfecto…- prosiguió Orlando que fue a su habitación y al instante salio con un pluma y escribió algo en el papel que le alcanzo Marina, luego esta le dio el papel y la pluma a Alext.

- Ahora Drancer – el fénix de Marina apareció caminando por el suelo recibió el papel y desapareció – Alext espero que no estés haciendo trampa.

- Ya extrañaba esto…- señaló Alext – y no haré trampa, Marina ahora te animas a conocer el castillo?

- Eh, conoces la biblioteca para que me lleves?- contesto la joven con una sonrisa.

- Bien no fui a esos lugares – respondió Alext algo desconcertado.

- Si quieres yo te puedo llevar – dijo Neville que estaba al lado de Ron y se levantaba velozmente.

- Oh, claro vamos – respondió Marina acercándose al cuadro de la dama gorda, mientras Neville le seguía y después de unos segundos ya estaban afuera.

- Que quieres con Marina – murmuro Orlando algo enojado.

- Marina y yo somos amigos. Además acepta que perdiste – replico Alext incomodo.

- No perdí, solo nos separamos un tiempo y nada más – contesto Orlando.

- Un tiempo, creo que solo tu te crees eso, para mi ella esta libre como lo esta Kristall, esta bien que ustedes hallan estado unidos desde niños, pero dentro del grupo no hay comportamientos posesivos entiendes, te acuerdas – continuo Alext – es la misma razón por la que Draco no pudo entrar, te sugiero que no caigas en el mismo error, seria una lamentable perdida.

- No soy posesivo, solo que no me rendiré tan fácilmente – replico Orlando yéndose de la sala común – solo no te metas en mis asuntos.

- Que Draco no pudo entrar a su grupo?... ya esta hecho no entiendo nada – comento Ron.

- A que grupo se referirán? – inquirió Hermione – seguro es de mortifagos.

- No creo que sea algo de eso, Draco ya es un mortifago confeso, se referirán a otro grupo – respondió Harry tratando de concentrarse.

Las horas pasaban y Harry cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la lucha entre lo que creía mortifagos y los de las capas azules con plateado, porque soñara esto, quienes serán los de las capas azules, de repente entro Neville estaba algo nervioso y preocupado.

- Neville que te pasa? – pregunto Ron que empezaba su tarea de trasformaciones.

- Eh, bien no creo que deba decirlo – contesto más nervioso sentándose en el sofá.

- Tiene que ver con Marina, te hizo algo?- pregunto Hermione.

- Si y no, es que cuando íbamos hacia la biblioteca nos encontramos con su profesor creo que se llama James – comento Neville aun nervioso.

- Y que paso – pregunto Harry acercándose para escuchar mejor.

- Hola a todos – saludo Ginny que bajaba del cuarto de las chicas, recibiendo una mirada de Harry.

- Ah silencio, Neville va a decir algo – dijo Ron algo exasperado.

- Bien ese James tomo del brazo a Marina y le pregunto que hacia con uno de Hogwarts, y ella dijo que solo quería conocer el castillo nada más. Pero él la sujeto con mas fuerza y dijo "ven conmigo, tienes correspondencia", ella trato de soltarse pero no pudo, dijo que él la lastimaba mucho, pero a él no le importo y la jalo y me dijo que si contaba algo me iba a ir muy mal – concluyo Neville con una expresión de miedo.

- Que buen profesor tienen ellos – comento Ron en tono irónico.

- Pero como pueden permitir que los traten así – pregunto Ginny.

- Ese profesor tiene que ser detenido – indicó Harry en un impulso.

- (pensativa) dejemos de hablar de eso, vamos al almuerzo que ya es hora – dijo Hermione mientras se paraba y veía como salían de sus habitaciones todos los que restaban de Durmstrang – vamos.

- Como no le puede interesar – comento Ron.

- No le agrada Marina y no creo que quiera admitir algo a favor de ella – respondió Harry. Mientras iban hacia el gran comedor.

- Disculpa donde esta Marina? – pregunto Orlando a Neville justo cuando atravesaban las puertas del gran comedor.

- Se fue con su profesor James – dijo Neville algo nervioso, después de esto Orlando y Alext que había escuchado se fueron de inmediato.

Todas las mesas se encontraban llenas de variados platillos, que los alumnos saboreaban con gran gusto, cuando todos ya se habían sentado les llego el rumor de que el profesor de DCAO estaba en la enfermería lo que significaba que esa semana no tendrían clases con el, varias chicas le atribuían la culpa a Kristall que en este instante se encontraba alegre en la mesa de Slytherin, por otra parte Ryan se había levantado y se aproximo a la mesa de Gryffindor ya ahí pregunto por Orlando, "se fue a buscar a Marina que esta con su profesor" dijo Neville, la expresión que puso Ryan era como si le dijeran que sus amigos estaban muertos no volvió a la mesa de Slytherin sino que se fue raudamente del gran comedor, el almuerzo paso sin novedades, varios alumnos habían logrado empezar una relativa amistad con los huéspedes, aunque había otros huéspedes que ni siquiera les dirigían la palabra como en el caso de los franceses. Después del almuerzo, Kristall se levanto seguida de Michael y fue hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, parándose frente a Colin lo único que dijo fue "lo siento por lo que paso en la mañana, estaba un poco fuera de lugar (sonrisa angelical), toma esto en retribución, me contaron que te gusta tomar fotos así que aquí tienes", Kristall le entrego una foto a Colin que al verla se quedo anonadado, "oh falta lago" dijo la joven que saco un pluma y firmo la foto, después de esto ella retrocedió un paso y meneo su cabello lo que provoco que varios chicos se quedaran con la boca abierta mirándola.

"fue un placer tratar contigo, pero cual era tu nombre?" pregunto la joven, mientras veía el impacto de su actuación, "me llamo Colin… a tu servicio" respondió Colin muy entusiasmado.

"Colin, perfecto! Nos estaremos viendo, bye!" dijo Kristall mientras daba una ojeada a la mesa de Gryffindor, "no vinieron a almorzar" comento Michael antes de que Kristall pudiera decir algo, "hasta luego", dijo finalmente la joven mientras se alejaba con un grupo de Slytherin.

- que falsa, seguro habrá hablado con Marina – comento Hermione muy molesta.

- No es para tanto, gane una buena foto, Kristall es muy amable – dijo Colin guardando la foto con mucho cuidado en su túnica.

- Pero… no deberías confiar en ellos – fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione, su miraba estaba fija en una persona que atravesaba las puertas del gran comedor.

- Ese es el profesor de Durmstrang no? – apunto Ron.

- Parece como si lo hubieran golpeado – dijo Harry que lo veía serio pero con su túnica estaba algo sucia y mantenía una mirada de confusión.

- Bien, vamos a la biblioteca? – recalco Hermione – ya tenemos muchas tareas encima por los exámenes del próximo año.

- Como quieras – dijo Ron – Harry, Ginny, vamos?

- (ambos asintieron, pero Harry noto que el profesor de Durmstrang se frotaba el antebrazo y esto le hizo acordar a Snape) no, creo que me quedare aquí un rato – se disculpo Harry.

- Pero… bien nos vemos en la sala común bien – respondió Hermione.

Harry se quedo al lado de las puertas del gran comedor apoyado contra la pared esperando a que salga el Profesor James, el comedor ya estaba vació, cuando de repente vio a Orlando, Ryan y Alext que se aproximaron raudamente hacia el profesor que se encontraba en medio del comedor, Harry decidió acercarse más para escuchar la conversación, "porque sigues con eso de las correspondencias" pregunto Orlando.

"correspondencias, ah eso, creo que eso solo le incumbe a tu amiga verdad?" respondió el profesor James con frialdad.

"deja de fingir James, se supone que formamos parte del mismo grupo y tu vienes con esos juegos" replico Ryan muy enojado.

"bien formamos parte del grupo es verdad pero creo que deberíamos decidir participar en los acontecimientos" replico James con un tono de tranquilidad.

"entonces es verdad, tienes una de esas marcas, como dijo Marina" pregunto Alext, con un aire de asombro.

"las marcas son solo eso, lo que importa es la lealtad, que ustedes deberían estar eligiendo en este instante. Lo que me sorprende es que Alext se sienta asombrado"continuo James.

"nuestra lealtad esta con el grupo" recalco Orlando "con los que son nuestros iguales".

"no cambiaremos, nuestra respuesta es la misma que dio Kristall en Alemania entiendes?" musito Ryan sin pensarlo.

"nadie nos hará cambiar de parecer, todos estamos reacuerdo, solo faltas tu" dijo Alext mientras cerraba el paso a James.

"por ahora mis lealtades ya fueron decididas" respondió James que empujo a Alext para poder seguir su camino.

"dile eso a Marina, sobre tus "lealtades" haber como reacciona" comento Orlando.

"ella no puede hacerme daño" respondió James "además al parecer ella no les dijo mucho".

"no sabes lo que dices, pero espera hasta el final del torneo y veremos" contesto Orlando.

"todos nosotros hablaremos contigo en ese instante" dijo Ryan.

Luego de esta extraña discusión los tres jóvenes se fueron dejando al profesor sólo, este solo atino a golpear una de las mesas del comedor muy enojado, luego de esto se irguió y salio del comedor con un aire irritado y confuso, Harry no lo siguió tampoco empezó a preguntarse la razón de la escena que acaba de presenciar solo se quedo ahí parado cerca de las puertas del gran comedor, analizaba todo desde el verano todo lo que paso, durante dos meses no sintió nada que tuviera que ver con Voldemort, como si nunca hubieran estado conectados, luego viaja a la casa de Ron y no recibe noticias sobre la orden del fénix, solo unas cuantas alusiones de parte de Ron pero nada más, después con una simple razón van y se hospedan en el caldero chorreante, donde conoce a estos jóvenes "no los conocí por causalidad" se dijo mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca, no sabia nada de los que pasaba en las filas de Voldemort todo parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, esto era, la razón por la que Harry tenia esa mal presentimiento, "como es posible que ahora no haga nada" se dijo. Ya en la biblioteca se dio con la sorpresa de que no había nadie de Gryffindor salvo Neville, que estaba conversando con Marina y un joven de Largerfeuer.

- hola Harry por aquí – llamo Neville al verlo.

- Hola, que hacen… - pregunto Harry acercándose a la mesa donde estaba el pequeño grupo.

- Hablamos sobre Herbologia, es una de las materias favoritas de Marina – explicó Neville con emoción.

- No es para tanto… Michael ahí esta Kristall – dijo Marina al ver una joven entrar en la biblioteca.

- (después de verlos) hola, Marina te estaba buscando, como estas? – pregunto Kristall al ver los ojos de su amiga.

- Bien, muy bien la señora… como se llamaba? ah Pomfrey de dio una poción por que me sentí mal, estaré bien en unos días – respondió Marina frotándose el brazo inconscientemente.

- No mientas sabemos que fue James – comento el joven de Largerfeuer – por cierto tu eres Harry Potter verdad?.

- Ah si…

- Como voy?... lo siento Harry el se llama Michael Schlagër; Michael, el es Harry Potter – presento Marina dirigiéndose a ambos con una sonrisa.

- Es un gusto conocer a un descendiente de la familia Potter – comento Michael apretando la mano de Harry.

- Que? conoces a mi familia?... – pregunto Harry sorprendido.

- Oh mis padres me hablaban de ellos – aclaro Michael.

- Que no sabes nada sobre lo que era tu familia? – pregunto Kristall algo anonadada.

- Bien, se supone que estamos aquí para estudiar y no revelar asuntos familiares verdad?- intervino Marina que el final logro cambiar el curso de la conversación – Me dijeron que Dunkel se va, Kristall como así?

- Bien como saben Dunkel,(aclarando tras ver semblante en Neville) que es mi director volverá a Largerfeuer tu sabes vino porque el fue el único que no vino a la reunión de directores que se dio en el verano – explicó Kristall.

- Reunión? De directores? – pregunto Harry.

- Si no me equivoco la reunión la convoco tu director – comento Michael – no estaban enterados de esto?.

- Al parecer no – dijo Neville captando una de las miradas de un sorprendido Harry.

- Y quien vendrá para reemplazarlo – pregunto Marina – a quien manejaremos.

- Bien (alegre) vendrá Leonardo Lutscher Schnitter, hace tiempo que no lo vemos verdad? – comento Kristall emocionada.

- (sonrisa) vendrá el incomprendido? – murmuro Marina.

- (sonrisa) ya lo veremos, cuando llegue – murmuro Michael.

- Que pasa, graciosos el vendrá mañana en la mañana, además Dunkel también pidió un aula para que sigamos con las clases de Magia antigua – prosiguió Kristall con una mirada de triunfo.

- Magia antigua? – pregunto Harry que le empezaba a agradar mas estos jóvenes.

- Es un taller que solía impartir en Largerfeuer, quieres asistir? Somos pocos y estoy acostumbrada a tener un buen numero de estudiantes, los de Durmstrang también están invitados – anuncio Kristall dirigiéndose a todos.

- Lo que necesitaba, clases, se supone que estas son nuestras vacaciones, el curso pasado casi no dormí estudiando para los TIMOs – comento Michael.

- Ah pero no me dijiste cuantos sacaste, ya díganme todos sus los TIMOs que obtuvieron – pidió Marina un poco emocionada dirigiéndose al todo el grupo incluyendo a Harry y Neville.

- Prefiero empezar, saque, haber veamos algo de 14 TIMOs si, ah ya ni quiero pensar el las amanecidas que tuve- dijo Michael frotándose la frente- en la mayoría saque la P azul y en dos creo saque E.

- Grandioso, bien yo saque (tímido) 6 TIMOs con una A – continuo Neville – y en el séptimo TIMO saque una E justo en Herbologia.

- (parándose alegre) Yo logre 15 todos marcados con la P azul (orgullosa) al parecer gane – dijo Kristall – y Tu Harry.

- Ah bien saque 7 unos con E y otros con A – respondió sin mucho animo.

- Pero la P no significa "pobre"- pregunto Neville.

- No significa "perfecto", en nuestros colegios la P roja significa "pobre"- explicó Marina tranquila.

- Ah no es justo, dinos tus calificaciones – insistió Kristall dirigiéndose a Marina.

- Solo digo que salí bien, no hay porque emocionarse – contesto Marina algo evasiva.

- (que aun no concebía como se podrían sacar más de 8 TIMOs) todos dijimos nuestras notas verdad, Marina – secundo Harry que ya se sentía parte del grupo.

- Bien saque, no me acuerdo… - respondió Marina.

- Dilo, todos tuvimos que hacer memoria para acordarnos de las notas y ahora te toca a ti – continuo Kristall algo irritada.

- Ya, no me fulmines con la mirada, bien tuve (mirando al techo) si mal no recuerdo como me lo dijo Andrea saque en total 15 todos con P azul contentos? – respondió Marina algo cohibida

- Bien parece que hay un empate no? – dijo Michael con una gran sonrisa.

- Pero como lo hicieron para estudiar el curso pasado – pregunto Neville anonadado.

- Bien no hicimos tanto, nuestros padres siempre nos habían enseñado todo desde pequeños así que lo único que hicimos fue repasar, aprender una que otra cosa y punto final – contesto Michael – Las amanecidas que nombre antes era por una pequeña apuesta que habíamos echo entre todos.

- Aún me arrepiento de esa apuesta – comento Marina pensativa.

Toda el resto de la tarde trascurrió en uno de los patios del castillo consecuencia del ruido que hicieron en la biblioteca, todo ese tiempo hubo interesantes historias y relatos, Harry se pudo dar cuenta que al fin y al cabo Kristall o Marina, ninguna era como Hermione había afirmado, ellas y Michael eran muy amables y también muy graciosos cuando era necesario, aunque no pudo sacarles alguna información sobre lo que dijo sobre su familia, Harry se sentía cómodo y alegre como si su lugar era estar con ellos, después de unas horas antes de la cena habían empezado un vinculo de amistad, hasta que las luces se empezaron a encender en el castillo y un alegre Neville dijo que ya era hora de la cena, fue cuando todos se pararon y enrumbaron hacia el gran comedor.

- Seria grandioso que se sienten en la mesa de Gryffindor para continuar la conversación – propuso Neville.

- Es una buena idea no creo que se enojen verdad?- respondió Michael – me sentare con ustedes y tu Kristall?.

- Oh yo no puedo pero hazlo tu, se supone que tengo que controlar a Rachelle, esta muy enojada – contesto Kristall sacando una varita de su túnica y sonriendo.

- Bien como digas – dijo Michael cuando el grupo estaba atravesando las puertas del gran comedor.

- Síganme nos sentaremos en esta parte de la mesa – anuncio Harry alegre al captar la mirada anonadada de Draco al verlo pasar en la compañía de Kristall, Marina y Michael.

- Bien nos vemos – se despidio Kristall mientras se dirigía a la mesa se Slytherin ondeando su cabello y de nuevo dejando a varios chicos que recién llegaban boquiabiertos.

- Como logra eso – se inquirió un anonadado Neville mientras se sentaba.

- Es fácil, como es descendiente de una Veela lo logra sin problema – explicó Michael ya sentado al lado de Harry.

- Ahí vienen, los demás – anuncio Marina viendo hacia las puertas – también están tus amigos Harry.

- Ah, si – respondió Harry viendo a Ron y a los demás, recién se había acordado, se suponía que iba a verlos en la sala común.

- Estabas aquí ya nos preocupabas – comento Ron sentándose cerca de Harry.

- Hola a todos, Marina ya estas mejor – dijo Alext sentándose al lado de ella seguido por Orlando que también pregunto por lo mismo.

- No es nada, pero deberían ver a Flink, Kristall lo dejo inconsciente por unos minutos, fue grandioso verlo así – concluyo Marina.

- Hablaron? – pregunto Orlando.

- No; la enfermera Pomfrey no me dejo verlo – replico Marina.

- Ahí viene tu profesor – indicó Harry – al parecer tiene un gran dolor en el brazo – finalizo para ver la reacción de Marina.

- Si le duele se lo merece, solo por ahora; y cuando nos darán la lista de los partidos? – pregunto por fin Marina.

- Nos las darán antes de la cena – explicó Hermione un poco fría.

- Ahí viene, Dumbledore y tiene el cofre, seguro hará lo mismo que hizo en la mañana – interrumpió Harry para evitar otro enfrentamiento entre Marina y Hermione, no deseaba peleas.

- (ya en la mesa de profesores esperando a que todos los alumnos guardaran silencio) Perfecto, llego el momento de dar los horarios de los partidos y las fechas en que se realizaran – anuncio Dumbledore poniendo varios trozos de papel en el mismo cofre, este se tardo unos cuantos minutos en abrirse acabando con los nervios de muchos alumnos hasta que al final se abrió.

- Habrán, siete días de juego repartidos ente los cuatro fines de semana que vienen, este fin de semana se jugaran dos partidos uno el sábado y otro el domingo ambos empiezan a las 10 de la mañana, (suspenso) el primer partido será entre Largerfeuer(Alemania) y Vandfald(Luxemburgo), el segundo partido será entre Beauxbatons(Francia) y Scalatosve(Italia), los ganadores de ambos partidos se enfrentaran en un tercer partido y el ganador de este 3° partido se enfrentara con el ganador del otro grupo en la gran final que se jugara el sábado 15 de Octubre – hubo grandes aplausos de parte de los ya anunciados mientras que había gran expectativa porque Hogwarts todavía no había sido nombrado, después de unos minutos que para algunos pareció una eternidad Dumbledore continuo con su lectura – en la siguiente semana el partido del sábado será entre Hogwarts y Porto do Fortaleza(Portugal)- grandes aplausos – el partido del domingo será entre Vaelensinda(Irlanda) y Durmstrang(Bulgaria), repitiendo los ganadores se enfrentaran en un tercer partido y el ganador de este pasara a la final este horario estará mañana publicado en todas las salas comunes, espero que este primer torneo nos una, que el entusiasmo del deporte forje amistades y lazos de confraternidad entre ustedes que es lo que mas necesitamos en este momento, con esto finalizo mi pequeño discurso y que empiece la cena!.

Muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban emocionados ahora solo faltaban unos días para empezar con el primer partido y el entusiasmo era grande porque Largerfeuer tenia una gran fama en el deporte aparte de sus jugadores estrella, por otra parte Harry ya sentía encima la responsabilidad que había asumido al ser el capitán del equipo tendría que crear un plan de ataque para poder llegar a la final.

- que tal es el equipo de Portugal? – pregunto Harry a Marina que estaba degustando un platillo típico de Bulgaria.

- (levantando la mirada) bien, son buenos aunque su buscador necesita práctica en querer ganar – musito con aire pensativo.

- Lo mas seguro es que Hogwarts termine jugando contra Durmstrang verdad? – comento Michael entusiasmado – ya quiero ver ese partido.

- Mientras tanto nos deleitaras con tu juego verdad? – dijo Alext que estaba sentado frente a Michael.

- Bien los complaceremos verdad? – respondió el joven con alegría.

La cena pasó rápido y en unos segundos todos los alumnos estaban yéndose a sus salas comunes comentando sobre el torneo, muy emocionados, los de Gryffindor hicieron lo mismo ya en su sala común se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones, los de Durmstrang hicieron lo mismo. Harry tuvo una gran visita de Drancer antes de poder dormir, "espero no tener sueños esta noche" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.


	4. La feroz Aguila

LA FEROZ AGUILA

Para su mala suerte Harry tuvo esa noche el mismo sueño, bueno al menos era lo que pensó al principio, todo ocurrió como siempre hasta que llego al frente del altar, al voltear para ir hacia fuera se dio cuenta que había otra salida del recinto, además de que en la salida que usaba tenia una frase en su dintel, "ab irato", al voltearse se dio cuenta que al parecer no eran salidas lo que representaban estas puertas por que vio muchas puertas en torno a las columnas que rodeaban al extraño altar, encima de la segunda que vio había una inscripción similar a la primera, esta versada "ab initio", y ahí fue donde esta vez se dirigió, al traspasar el dintel se vio en una gran habitación donde solo había nueve personas ocho de ellas formando un circulo mirando hacia fuera mientras que había una en el centro, esta llevaba una pluma en sus manos, todos estaban cubiertos con unas capas color azul marino con bordes plateados, ahora veía esto con mas claridad "bordes plateados", trato de acercarse a ellos (que mas parecían estatuas) cuando alzo la mano para tocar a una que formaba parte del circulo su vista se nublo camino mas pero no sintió nada, después de unos minutos (según él) recupero la vista y se encontró solo en una pradera viendo de nuevo la gran mansión del principio, a lo lejos, cuando se quiso acercar sintió lo que tanto había temido durante todo el verano, ahí estaba primero ese pequeño hormigueo en la frente que se convirtió en un gran dolor después, al frente de él apareció un gran grupo de personas vestidas de negro con mascaras blancas, pero el dolor le nublaba la vista, "no, tu!" grito al ver su reflejo un espejo flotante que a pareció a su derecha reflejaba el rostro de un alegre Voldemort que decía "somos iguales, no te resistas…"… "no!"

- Harry estas bien?- se oyó una voz lejana, era de Ron pero Harry no quería despertar, en el espejo empezaba a reflejarse otra cosa.- HARRY!.

- Que! – respondió Harry estaba empapado en sudor la cicatriz le dolía menos.

- Estas bien?... estabas gritando, nos asustaste – comento Ron con un aire preocupado.

- Gritando yo? – pregunto Harry levantándose de un solo golpe ante el asombro de Seamus y Dean que lo miraban con preocupación, mientras Neville estaba sentado en su cama sin moverse.

- Primero dijiste algo en latín que no entendimos luego empezaste a gritar "bordes plateados", Harry estas bien? Se supone que ya no deberías tener esos sueños – inquirió Ron tratando de tomar la temperatura a su amigo.

- NO ME TOQUES!... (apartándose) Ron, lo siento solo estoy un poco cansado – se disculpo Harry parado al lado de su cama – mejor me cambio, tengo que estar temprano en el gran comedor.

- Pero para que – insistió Ron.

- Esos son mis asuntos – respondió Harry que se había cambiado rápido de ropa, cogiendo su chalina y se dirigía hacia la puerta del cuarto cuando dijo – lo siento es que no me siento… tu sabes – agrego Harry un poco arrepentido de tratar así a su amigo.

- No hay problema, aún es temprano nos vemos en el comedor – dijo Ron un poco asustado.

Harry no pudo decir más tenia que salir de la habitación, así que se fue. Era temprano como había dicho Ron, "la sala estará vacía"penso Harry, pero al llegar de lleno a la sala común se dio con la sorpresa de que todos los alumnos de Durmstrang estaban parados en torno a la pequeña mesa de estudio que había en la sala, todos miraban un papel que Orlando les estaba dando, "esto es lo ultimo" decía, pero se quedo callado al ver que Harry estaba cerca del sofá, los demás al darse cuenta guardaron sus papeles raudamente, en sus túnicas.

- buenos días, Harry – saludo Alext con un fingida sorpresa.

- No imaginábamos que se despertaran tan temprano – comento Marina acercándose a Harry – imagino que solo tu lo haces verdad?.

- Es obvio, es el único a esta hora aquí – dijo el chico que respondía al nombre de Fernando.

- Bien por hoy terminamos, luego les daré los horarios para las practicas – indico Orlando acercándose a Marina – Kristall nos dijo que la acompañáramos a despedir a su director, vamos?

- Bien vamos todos, Orlando. Harry nos acompañas? – hablo la joven mirando fijamente a Harry.

- Bien, no tengo nada que hacer, vamos – balbuceo Harry por alguna razón se sentía mejor con ellos.

Minutos después todos estaban en la puerta principal del castillo, reunidos con los jóvenes de Largerfeuer que habían llegado antes, ahí fue donde Harry se presento formalmente ante los dos grupos, presentado por Ryan que había sonreído de una manera peculiar cuando lo había visto llegar con el grupo de Durmstrang.

- bueno todos ya deben conocerlo verdad? – empezó Ryan poniendo a Harry al frente de todos.

- Ah Potter verdad? - dijo Otto – por cierto yo me llamo Otto y ella Rachelle – mostrando a la joven que había enfrentado a Marina el día anterior.

- Nosotros nos llamamos Johanna e Igor – continuo una simpática joven, la menor del grupo.

- Hola yo soy Harry Potter – saludo Harry ante todo el grupo que lo miraba atentamente.

- La Familia Potter es algo conocida en Alemania no? – reflexiono Igor – recuerdo algo…

- Bien, como van a organizar sus prácticas – interrumpió notoriamente Ryan dirigiéndose a Orlando que entendió la indirecta.

- Bien, Dumbledore nos tiene que dar los horarios para poder usar el campo de Quidditch de paso que pedí que sea en horas de clase para que nadie nos vea – contesto Orlando mientras observaba a todo el grupo.

- Bien nosotros hicimos lo mismo, Harry eres el capitán del equipo de Hogwarts verdad? – pregunto Ryan algo más tranquilo.

- A si lo soy – respondió el joven que se sentía un poco confundido y desconcertado por no obtener mas noticias sobre su familia, "en realidad era conocida?".

- Ah, parece que vamos a esperar un buen tiempo – comento Marina frotándose los brazos – hace frió! Y Leonardo que se toma su tiempo.

- Ten toma mi chalina – dijo Harry entregando su chalina a Marina que la recibió agradecida.

- Oh gracias Harry…

- Miren hay viene James – anuncio Alext muy serio – el tampoco veía a Leonardo, al igual que nosotros.

- Buenos días, lindo día verdad? – saludo el profesor James ya cerca del grupo, su mirada era totalmente fría – veo que hay todo tipo de personajes aquí verdad (añadió mirando a Harry).

Después de unos cinco minutos llego el director Dunkel acompañado de Dumbledore que se asombro al ver a Harry ahí, "mm que buena comitiva de despedida, a y también hay alumnos de Hogwarts" comento Dunkel al percatarse de la presencia del joven.

- Dentro de unos minutos vendrá mi suplente, verdad? – pregunto Dunkel a Dumbledore.

- Por supuesto, el tren lo recogió ayer en Londres – contesto Dumbledore en ese mismo instante, apareció a la distancia un joven caminando lentamente hacia el castillo.

- Ah debe ser él – especulo Dunkel – a este joven le gusta mucho caminar.

- Capa azul – murmuro Harry esto le hizo recordar su sueño, la niebla era un poco densa por más que quisiera no podría ver si los bordes eran plateados o no plateados, su corazón latía a mil por hora – que se acerque rápido – murmuro.

- Dijiste algo Harry? – pregunto Marina que se encontraba al lado de él.

- Ah no nada…

- Oh bien me pareció, (mirándolo) este suplente, lo conocí hace mucho tiempo, siempre asistía a las fiestas de mi familia – dijo Marina como recordando algo – ya se acerca, cambio mucho…

- Claro hace como, que… no se cuatro o tres años que no lo veíamos no? – reflexiono Michael algo aburrido.

- Pensaba que ibas a llegar en navidad, ah caminas tan lento – comento Dunkel cuando por fin el joven había llegado ante ellos – Leonardo serás el que este aquí para presenciar lo que hace el grupo. Bien Dumbledore es hora de que me vaya, no debo llegar tarde. Feliz torneo – finalizo mientras corría y entraba en el carruaje en que había venido Largerfeuer y desapareciendo en una gran llama de fuego.

- Nos veremos en el futuro – se despidió Dumbledore con cierta alegría – Profesor Leonardo aquí están sus alumnos, con su permiso tengo algunas lechuzas que mandar, jóvenes, Harry nos veremos en el desayuno – concluyo Dumbledore mientras se iba por el largo pasillo.

- Tanto tiempo! – saludo Leonardo después de que Dumbledore se había ido – me alegra verlos a todos ha pasado tanto tiempo…oh James cambiaste mucho… - continuó el joven profesor dirigiéndose a James para estrechar su mano, este lo recibió con cierta alegría.

- (sin interesarle lo que había dicho) no tiene bordes plateados – murmuro Harry.

- Bordes plateados? – repitió Marina mirándolo asombrada.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero? – pregunto Harry mirando a la joven.

- No… nada, hace frió mejor dirijámonos adentro – respondió Marina algo confundida por lo que había escuchado.

Mientras Harry y Marina habían cambiado estas palabras, los alumnos de Largerfeuer habían dado algunos un frió recibimiento y otros un caluroso recibimiento a su nuevo profesor, mientras que los de Durmstrang se disponían para ir hacia el gran comedor.

- Marina, Alext y Orlando se quedan tengo que decirles algo, los demás se pueden ir – ordeno James después de dar el saludo a Leonardo.

- Pero, es aún temprano – replico Alext quien se mostraba incrédulo.

- Mejor aún, nos evitaremos miradas curiosas – prosiguió James adelantándose a los jóvenes – como dije los demás se pueden ir. Fue un gusto verte de nuevo Leo pero como los demás: tengo que trabajar, nos veremos en otro momento para conversar y… "Flink" esta en la enfermería si lo quieres ver… - concluyo James con una sonrisa amena.

- Que "flink" no me estarás haciendo una broma verdad… no puede ser, es imposible – comento Leonardo con una expresión de asombro extremo.

- Nada es imposible, Kristall fue la que lo mando a la enfermería después de que se vieron, ayer – explico Ryan.

- Que? Ehh, Kristall… (mirándola) cambiaste mucho…

- Si cambie algo Leonardo, no es para tanto - dijo La joven ondeando su cabello de una manera especial ante Leo dejándolo anonadado.

- Pasaron muchas cosas, me siento confundido – indico Leonardo con una sonrisa picara – supongo que me pondrán al corriente.

- Si te hubieras quedado, te habrías enterado de muchas cosas, pero no sucedió eso, verdad? – comento Michael algo irónico – decidiste irte.

- No empiecen de nuevo, tenemos un alumno de Hogwarts aquí, si lo ven no esta pintado en la pared verdad, por cierto gracias por la chalina – interrumpió Marina devolviendo la chalina a Harry.

- Oh si no hay de que, bien ya todos los alumnos deben estar despertando – continuo Harry dirigiéndose a todo el grupo.

- Bien, te acompaño James, después vuelvo con ustedes (dirigiéndose al grupo de Largerfeuer) un momento tu eres Harry Potter – pregunto Leo mirando a Harry de una manera especial.

- Ehh si lo soy – respondió el joven.

- Hace tiempo que no veo a un Potter, en realidad me gane muchas sorpresas hoy día – continuo Leo yéndose raudamente con James y los demás.

- Bien vamos – ordeno Kristall asumiendo el mando, todos los de Largerfeuer la siguieron y también los que faltaban de Durmstrang hacia el gran comedor mientras que James, Leo, Marina, Alext y Orlando se iban por otra parte.

- Nos veremos luego – se despidió Orlando levantando la mano a la distancia.

- Su profesor también conoce al profesor Flink verdad – pregunto Harry dirigiéndose a Kristall – y también a mi familia.

- No es tanto nuestro profesor, se diría que es un agente libre o algo por el estilo, en realidad no tiene tanta autoridad en el grupo, solo esta aquí por meros formalismos – respondió la joven ignorando lo que había dicho después Harry – creo que estaríamos mejor con o sin él aquí. Y sí conocemos a tu profesor, o pensamos conocerlos creo…

- Mejor pongámoslos como un "pensamos", eso seria más correcto – interrumpió Ryan cuando el gran grupo ya estaba entrando al gran comedor – hace mucho tiempo que no sabíamos de él.

- Es verdad muchas cosas han cambiado – reflexiono Michael.

Ya en el gran salón se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, luego de unos cortos minutos grandes grupos de alumnos de Hogwarts hacían su aparición para desayunar, al igual que sus homólogos extranjeros, cuando Harry vio a su amigos entrar y dirigirse a su mesa y decidió ponerse la chalina y se dio cuenta que esta olía de una manera exquisita, un olor que le hacia pensar en las noches de luna llena, era un olor muy dulce.

- Harry estas bien? – pregunto Ron sentándose al lado de él.

- Eh? A que te refieres? – pregunto Harry algo exaltado.

- Bien estas con una expresión aturdida – comento Hermione.

- Aturdida?...

- Si Harry parece como si estuvieras en otro lugar, algo por el estilo – secundo Ginny curiosa por esa expresión.

- No estoy en otro lugar, es solo que me distraje un poco – contesto Harry un poco molesto.

- Bien, bien Harry tuviste un sueño hoy verdad, Ron me contó todo – continuo Hermione viéndolo detenidamente.

- Solo fue un corto sueño, no se preocupen los más importante por ahora son las practicas para el torneo – replico Harry cambiando de tema – como capitán tengo que organizar todo.

- Que sepa les darán una lista donde les pondrán las horas para poder practicar – comento Hermione.

- Sí, lo se pero igual tenemos que esforzarnos – replico Harry – creo que tendré que llamarlos para planificar algunas jugadas.

- Perfecto, será mejor que practiquen o perderán – comento Fernando de Durmstrang – aunque el primer equipo que les toca es algo débil, excepto por su buscador.

- Débil, me contaron que gano algunos amistosos – dijo Lavender algo extrañada.

- Amistosos talvez, pero cuando se enfrento ante nosotros les ganamos a cero, no tuvieron oportunidad – continuo Jan con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno espero que el guardián de nuestro equipo no sea un inepto – dijo Hermione mirando a la mesa de slytherin donde recién estaban llegando algunas lechuzas mensajeras un gran paquete llegaba a los brazos de Kristall.

- (mirando como Draco trataba a Kristall) llegara el momento en que Ryan atacara a Draco – comento Katrina – con lo celoso que es.

- Atacarlo, que no eran amigos? – pregunto Ron algo molesto.

- Sí y no, es algo complicado con su grupo, es bien difícil llegar a ser un verdadero amigo con todas sus letras, ellos son algo diferentes – dijo Fernando.

- A que te refieres con eso? – pregunto Hermione.

- Bien hay dos grados de amistad para ellos – continuo Jan.

- Nos explicarían? – pidió Lavender.

- Será en otra oportunidad, tenemos que mandar algunas cartas no? – hablo Roderick que se había mantenido callado – además de que tengo que hablar con Etoile.

- Perfecto – dijeron al unísono todos los de Durmstrang mientras se paraban y se retiraban – después nos veremos – se despidieron distraídos.

- A que se refieren con dos niveles de amistad, y quienes conforman ese grupo – se pregunto Neville.

- No interesa, solo son caprichos de niños engreídos – dijo Hermione un poco enfadada – Por lo que son buenos jugadores se creen lo máximo, de seguro son pésimos en los cursos y solo reciben las mejores notas por sus habilidades en los juegos y las bolsas de galeones de sus padres.

- Bueno no lo creo estuve hablando con ellos, y me parecieron muy buenas personas especialmente Marina, además según lo que dijeron sobre sus TIMOs son muy buenos alumnos, no por gusto son prefectos en sus colegios, no? – alego Neville ignorando las ultimas palabras de Hermione.

- Sus TIMOs? Que cuantos sacaron – pregunto Hermione con gran curiosidad.

- Harry estuvo ahí conmigo, y ellos no sacaron menos de 12 timos cada uno y con una calificación de una P azul – continuo Neville mientras recibía un saludo de Kristall que lo miro mientras salía del gran salón con todos sus compañeros.

- 12, con una P, ja y por eso se maravillan – dijo Ginny.

- No, su sistema de calificación es diferente P azul significa Perfecto en su sistema – corrigió Harry mientras garabateaba algo en un pergamino talvez una jugada de quidditch.

- Perfecto, esa calificación es absurda – replico Hermione algo enojada – 12 es imposible.

- Bueno sea verdad o no, ellos son prefectos y no se llega a ser uno por pura facilidad en los deportes – comento Dean con seriedad.

- No los soporto – murmuro Hermione.

Después de unos minutos, todos se dirigieron a sus clases, pero en las puertas del gran comedor hubo un encuentro entre Draco y Ron.

- que te pasa Weasley que no se te suba a la cabeza el hecho de que talvez seas un conocido de los Jugadores de Largerfeuer y Durmstrang – comento Draco cuando Ron pasó de largo.

- No molestes Draco – contesto Ron apretando sus puños.

- No, me alegro saber que nunca estarás a la talla de ellos, tu pobre familia no resistiría la emoción, verdad? Si supieran que lames las botas a Ryan – continúo Draco – me contaron como te pusiste cuando lo conociste…

- Ya veras… - continuo Ron tratando de pegar a Draco pero afortunadamente siendo detenido por Neville y Harry.

- Y tu Potter, no te confíes ante ellos, estoy conciente que ellos nunca aceptaran tu sucia compañía – siguió Draco. Yéndose hacia las escaleras.

- Yo que tu Malfoy, cambiaria mi forma de actuar ante ellos – replico Harry sosteniendo con las justas a Ron.

- No haré nada Harry, ya se fueron – dijo Ron después de unos minutos cuando Draco y sus amigos ya se habían retirado.

- Ah como me gustaría darle su merecido a Draco – gruño Ginny mirando al lugar donde había estado.

- No pasara nada, tranquilícense ya estamos retrazados para la clase de Hagrid – explico Hermione apresurando al grupo.

Minutos después, el grupo de Gryffindor ya estaba en las explanadas del colegio frente a la cabaña de Hagrid, este todavía no se había echo presente, aunque Harry y sus amigo no tomarían el curso de Hagrid ese año decidieron convertirse en alumnos libres. Luego de unos minutos cuando el grupo ya se estaba impacientando apareció Hagrid por un lado del bosque prohibido.

- buenos días mis queridos alumnos, hoy empezaremos con una nueva y linda criatura síganme.

- Espero que no sea algo que le guste la sangre – comento Ron mientras caminaban.

- Miedo Weasley? – interrumpió un alumnos de Slytherin con una sonrisa malévola.

- Ignóralo – murmuro Harry – no vale la pena.

El grupo se detuvo en las fronteras frente a un extraño montón de leños, Hagrid se paro al lado de este muy alegre. Harry no entendía porque los habían llevado hasta ahí, los leños no tenían nada que ver con el curso, pero Hagrid se mostraba muy atento "bien que opinan?" pregunto, pero nadie respondió lo que hizo que este se desconcertara un poco.

- que tiene que ver los leños aquí – comento una alumna de Hufflepuff

- no son leños, son Dugbogs – corrigió Hermione con aire de conocimiento.

- Eso es, Hermione, son Dugbog unos grandes animales y bellos animales – continuo Hagrid con ánimo – puede ser que ahora se parezcan a simples leños y eso es porque están dormidos, esperen un rato los despertare.

Ante el descontento de algunos alumnos Hagrid se aproximo hacia uno de los leños más cercanos e hizo algo de ruido lo que hizo que unas delgadas patas se pudieran divisar junto con unos dientes muy afilados en lo que parecía una boca. En unos segundos ya todo el grupo de Dugbogs estaban despiertos deslizándose por el pasto en una actitud muy molesta.

- creo que no debió despertarlos – murmuro Ron un poco asqueado.

- No creo que sean tan agresivos – replico Harry mientras veía a un Dugbog que se arrastraba hasta un chico de Slytherin.

- Bien esto podría traer unos problemas no lo crees? – hablo Hermione.

- A que problemas te refieres – pregunto Neville con atención.

- Bien… - pero Hermione no pudo decir mas porque el joven de Slytherin grito al mismo tiempo que daba un salto se podía ver como el Dugbog se soltaba de su tobillo, y este sangraba profusamente.

- Eh que pasa, ah bien tranquilo no te muevas alguien que lo lleve a enfermería – pidió Hagrid algo nervioso.

- Bien, yo lo haré…. – dijo Pansy Parkinson con una mirada fulminante a Hagrid mientras ayudaba a su compañero – mejor me voy antes de que usted nos mate (susurro).

- Como me hubiera gustado que la hubieran herido a ella – comento una joven de ravenclaw algo enojada.

- Bien continuaremos con la clase – continuo Hagrid tratando de recuperar la confianza.

- Dirá que continuara con los heridos – murmuro el mismo chico de Slytherin con una sonrisa malévola.

- Alguien me podría decir, que es lo que comen los Dugbog – pregunto Hagrid que no había escuchado a ese joven.

- (que como usualmente había levantado la mano) come mamíferos pequeños que encuentra en los pantanos donde habita, pero su comida preferida son las mandrágoras – intervino Hermione en su tono usual.

- Perfecto 10 puntos para gryffindor! – dijo Hagrid agradecido – bien en las cajas que les voy a traer habrá cierta cantidad de animales muertos, ustedes se reunirán en grupos de dos y alimentaran a los dugbog – concluyo Hagrid mientras sacaba algunas cajas que estaban al lado de los árboles mas cercanos.

- Bien lo que me faltaba – comento Ron – alimentar a algo que puede arrancarme la mano, aunque ya que no pertenezco a esta clase.

- Tranquilo no nos harán daño – comento Harry mientras sacaba unos animales muertos con unas pinzas que Hagrid le había dado.

- Esto no me gusta – dijo Hermione mientras hacia lo mismo arrepintiéndose de asistir a esa clase.

Mucho antes de que termine la clase se oyeron grandes gritos provenientes del campo de quidditch, cuando todos voltearon pudieron ver a pequeñas siluetas en sus escobas que se movían rápidamente a través del campo, "es la practica del equipo de Largerfeuer" dijo Draco muy tranquilo, las jugadas que se podían divisar eran tan complejas que la mayoría de la clase se quedo muy anonadada. Por otra parte vieron a un grupo de Durmstrang saliendo por el otro lado de la cabaña de Hagrid, eran Marina, Orlando, Alext y James, su profesor, con ellos también estaba Leonardo, el profesor de Largerfeuer, estos dos Leo y James estaban con sus túnicas algo sucias y rasgadas mientras que los jóvenes caminaban muy altivos sin un rasguño o mancha en sus túnicas.

Muchos de los alumnos terminaron con alegría la clase de Hagrid porque este los había dejado salir antes y corrieron para poder ver algo del campo de Quidditch, cuando Harry y sus compañeros pasaron cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, Harry dio un vistazo pero se dio con la sorpresa de que no había nada, en verdad le había llamado la atención que el grupo de Durmstrang saliera de ese lugar "seguro estaban viendo la practica pensó" pero como James y Leo estaban tan desaliñados, "a menos que hallan salido del bosque prohibido "susurro Ron que había entendido la expresión en el rostro de Harry.

"a mi parece que fue así" dijo Hermione "son muy misteriosos" añadió con aire muy desconfiado, cuando llegaron al campo de Quidditch vieron que el grupo de Vandfald estaba viendo la practica y que a los de Largerfeuer no les importaba este hecho, luego de ver unas impresionantes jugadas hechas por Largerfeuer vieron como el equipo descendía al campo de fuego con sus escobas, solo tres tenían las nuevas escobas Kristall, Ryan y Michael.

La situación su puso algo tensa cuando el grupo de Largerfeuer se acerco al grupo de Vandfald.

- cuando dejaran de ser tan exhibicionistas? – pregunto una joven que se llamaba Rowena.

- A que te refieres con eso? – dijo Otto algo molesto.

- Es obvio, a ustedes solo les gusta que los ovacionen por sus jugadas y punto, no saben jugar quidditch de verdad – comento el joven que se llamaba Nicholas.

- Claro teniendo a alguien como Kristall… - secundo Rowena.

- No es conveniente que nos busquen pelea, saldrían perdiendo – advirtió Michael en tono amenazante.

- Perdiendo Bah, es verdad perderíamos en quien muestra mejor su caprichos ya que ustedes son profesionales en eso no? – dijo la otra joven de Vandfald llamada Adeline.

- No nos provoques – previno Rachelle – no te gustaría el resultado.

- Bien, por lo menos ustedes juegan dentro de las reglas no como otros – comento Rowena mirando fijamente a Kristall.

- Si quieres decirme algo, dímelo de frente – intervino Kristall algo enojada.

- Vamos acéptalo todos saben que usas tus encantos de Veela para atontar a los buscadores con quienes has competido, es por eso que ganas – dijo Adelina que era la buscadora del Vandfald.

- Acepta que si no fueras en parte veela no serias más que una jugadora de segunda – comento David otro jugador del Vandfald.

- Apuesto a que ella te ganaría – dijo una voz a lo lejos justo antes de que el equipo de Largerfeuer sacara sus varitas y fulminara al Vandfald. La voz pertenecía a Alext que en ese instante vestía su traje de quidditch.

- Que dijiste? – pregunto Abel el capitán del Vandfald.

- Bien que apuesto a que Largerfeuer ganara, y que Kristall tiene mas talento en quidditch que todo tu equipo junto, solo miremos las estadísticas ustedes son unos perdedores – continuo Alext acercándose a Kristall.

- Lo dices de verdad o por que te hechizaron – replico sarcástica Rowena.

- Hechizaron?... no lo creo, Kristall es una de las mejores buscadoras que haya visto, y si tu estrategia Adeline para ganar el partido era esta, lamento decirles que la final de este torneo será ente Largerfuer y Durmstrang – sentencio Alext poniendose al frente de Kristall y sirviéndole como un escudo simbólico lo que hizo que el grupo de Vanfald se fuera sin replicar y muy enojados.

- Oh gracias Alext – agradeció la joven dándole un abrazo ante una mirada algo enojada de Ryan.

- Bien dijo la verdad no? – dijo un alegre Orlando que llegaba con la otra parte del equipo de Durmstrang – que quería Abel?.

- Solo molestar – contesto Alext – aun no se recupera desde la fiesta de la navidad pasada – agrego con una sonrisa.

- Un momento y Marina? – pregunto Kristall mirando a todo el grupo.

- Aquí estoy! Me retrase un poco tenia que curar mis rasguños – dijo la joven corriendo hacia el grupo y mostrando su mano con venditas.

- Bien nos toca practicar – interrumpió Orlando mientras veía alegre a Kristall y Alext.

- No me gusta nada de esto – dijo Hermione que había visto junto con el grupo de Hogwarts la conversación entre Vandfald y Largerfeuer.

- Solo es espíritu competitivo – intervino Neville mientras se acercaba al grupo de Durmstrang y trataba de saludar a Marina.

- Ah hola Neville, no te había visto – dijo la joven al verlo y después levantando la mirada todo el grupo de Hogwarts que estaba ahí. Inmediatamente Draco y un grupo de Slytherin se acerco a Marina.

- buenos días Marina – saludo Draco – porque no te esfumas Neville?.

- Esto no va a seguir – murmuro Ron que se acerco de inmediato hacia Draco, Harry y los demás lo siguieron – Malfoy no lo molestes!

- Molestarlo yo? Solo estoy haciendo un favor a Marina – continuo el joven que había terminado de saludar a Marina y luego se dirigía a Kristall a la que saludo con un beso en la mano – lo siento Marina, siento que estés en la casa de Gryffindor y que tienes que soportar a tremendos ineptos.

- Pues no lo sientas – dijo Ryan apartando a Draco de Kristall que lucia un poco incomoda, acción que detuvo a muchos gryffindors de atacar a Draco.

- Que? Ryan?- contesto Draco.

- Hablamos aparte? – pidió Marina con una extraña sonrisa, que tuvo el asentimiento de Draco.

Marina, Kristall, Ryan, Orlando, Alext y Michael dieron unos cuantos pasos seguidos de un contrariado Draco, cuando se detuvieron Orlando se puso al frente de él, algo enojado y empezó a hablarle seriamente y con mucha frialdad mientras que el resto del grupo miraba, para desgracia de los de Slytherin y suerte de los de Gryffindor la conversación se oyó sin problema.

- Draco que te hemos dicho? – pregunto Orlando que no estaba muy tolerante.

- (un poco anonadado) que les pasa? – contesto Draco parado muy firme frente a Kristall que no lo miraba muy alegre.

- Draco esta bien que seamos "parcialmente" amigos pero no es para te tomes ciertas libertades – continuo Marina muy seria.

- Que quieres decir – pregunto Draco impactado.

- Que jamás entraras en el grupo – prosiguió Ryan con una mirada malévola.

- (un poco desubicado) no entiendo a que se refieren – continuo Draco retrocediendo un poco.

- Es obvio, esta bien que pertenezcamos al mismo grupo social, pero no es para que te nos estés pegando – comento Alext quien estaba parado al lado de Kristall.

- Serás nuestro amigo en un grado pero jamás pertenecerás al grupo en si, entiendes? – aclaro Michael caminando y parándose al lado de Marina – si sigues actuando como Marina dijo, habrá consecuencias.

- Creo que eso deberíamos…

- No, será aquí y ahora. Nunca entraras en el grupo Draco y mucho menos por la reputación que tu padre se gano después de lo que pasó hace unos meses en el ministerio inglés, realmente fue una vergüenza – pronuncio muy seria Marina.

- (todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban totalmente impresionados) sumándolo todo a como has actuado con cada uno de nosotros, y en particular con Kristall, te repito que no nos agradan que nos, como decirlo, "laman las botas?"- comento Michael – todos oímos lo que hiciste y no hiciste en el verano.

- Espero que hayas entendido lo que tratamos de decirte – empezó Kristall con una mirada especialmente malévola – no nos gustaría que nos confundan con los perdedores de los mortifagos por tu causa, ellos son pasajeros, nosotros no.

Draco estuvo quieto por unos segundos mirando hacia abajo mientras Kristall y los demás se despedían del grupo de Durmstrang y se iban tranquilos hacia el castillo, todos de slytherin se habían ido a su siguiente clase y los de Gryffindor hacían los mismo con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, cuando ya la mayoría se había retirado Harry decido volver y ver un poco más, logrando que sus amigos se adelantaran, fue así que se gano con una extraña escena, Marina iba a irse con sus compañeros para empezar sus entrenamiento cuando de repente Draco camino y la cogio del brazo de una manera muy brusca y la acerco a él, "no puedes hacer esto, no te puedes resistir" fue lo que dijo, Marina no reacciono pero si lo hizo Orlando que muy enojado saco su varita y le apunto a Draco, "Mobilicorpus" que lanzo a Draco unos metros. Este se levanto lanzo una mirada fría a Marina y se fue.

Harry no podía entender lo que había pasado, pero no pudo meditar mucho tenia que llegar rápido a sus clases, los días transcurrieron sin ningún problema, y lo pasado a Draco se esparció por todo el castillo como pólvora pero no se comento mucho sobre eso, algo extraño considerando como eran los alumnos, Neville ya no estaba mucho con el grupo de Gryffindor al igual que Colin ambos cogieron el habito de, en caso de Neville pasar más tiempo con Marina y los de Durmstrang en cuanto a Colin sorprendentemente fue aceptado por el grupo de Largerfeuer y andaba más con ellos, Hermione tomo esto como algo preocupante debido a su desconfianza, "miren como trataron a Draco, siendo el su amigo, como serán capaces de actuar frente a un enemigo o frente a un compañero" solía decir, pero las palabras de Kristall habían causado gran impacto "no nos gustaría que nos confundan con los mortifagos…", muchos alumnos habían reaccionado positivamente ante esto, tanto que todo el colegio apoyaba a Largerfeuer y también corrían apuestas para el primer partido y por supuesto que el colegio alemán era favorito.

Y llego el viernes Harry se sentía totalmente alegre y ansioso porque ese día a las cinco en punto iba a tener su primera clase de Oclumencia con nada menos que Dumbledore, no iba a permitir que la clase de pociones que tenia en la mañana arruine su animo, así que como todos los días fue al gran comedor a primera hora, al contraria de los anteriores días varios alumnos de los equipos invitados estaban desayunando tranquilamente, en la mesa de Gryffindor ya se encontraban los de Durmstrang jugando entre ellos con alegría, Harry al ver a Marina siempre se acordaba del perfume que ella dejo en su chalina y por unos momentos se desconectaba, ese aroma era muy exquisito.

- buenos días Harry – saludo Neville muy alegre, este estaba sentado al lado de Jan Kostov el guardián de Durmstrang.

- Eh, ah hola Neville, como vas hace tiempo que no hablo contigo – comento Harry sentándose cerca de Ron y Ginny.

- Ah bien todo esta bien, mucho (sonrisa ante mirada de Fernando) todos estos días me han ido de maravilla y ustedes – continuo Neville

- Oh nos fue bien, tú sabes solamente rezando para que todo este bien – contesto Hermione algo molesta.

- Todo esta mejor? – pregunto Orlando – a que te refieres?.

- Pues a lo que pasa con los mortifagos – respondió la joven mirándolo fijamente.

- (después de hablar en búlgaro con Marina) bien es un tema aburrido – respondió Orlando fingiendo aburrimiento – nosotros nos vamos Neville vamos a practicar un poco si quieres en la tarde nos reunimos para continuar.

- Si en la tarde (levantándose) ah y cuando sale su profesor Flink (sonrisa) de la enfermería – pregunto Marina con una sonrisa malévola.

- No creo que te interese – respondió Hermione.

- Sale hoy día – dijo una voz lejana era Michael que venia de la mesa de Slytherin algo molesto con un pergamino en sus manos que entrego a Alext – esta loco.

- Loco? - dijo Alext leyendo el pergamino – a Kristall no le va a gustar esto.

Segundos después cuando ya todo el grupo de Durmstrang se había levantado y cuando Marina se disponía a frenar los comentarios de Hermione, él ya conocido profesor de Largerfeuer hizo su aparición y camino hacia la mesa de Slytherin parándose cerca de los dos prefectos Kristall y Ryan, ambos ya tenían el extraño pergamino en sus manos y no se veían alegres, cambiaron unas frases en alemán llenas de disgusto, Leonardo estaba algo fastidiado desde que había llegado había tratado de imponer algunas reglas para el grupo de Largerfeuer pero no resultaron, la líder ahí era Kristall y el grupo solo le hacia caso a ella, por otra parte en Durmstrang todos le tenían ley a Marina pero esta hacia caso al prepotente de James, muy respetuosamente por supuesto. Después de la discusión el grupo de Largerfeuer dejo en el aire a Leonardo lo cual le enojo mucho pero en vez de seguirlos fue hacia la mesa de profesores y se quedo hablando con James.

- hola Marina – saludo Kristall cuando paso cerca de ella – puedes creer que Leo trata de controlarnos? (mostrando el pergamino).

- Bien yo si lo creo – comento Alext acercándose a Kristall para saludarla ante un incomodo Ryan – no ves que tiene como tutor a James, es algo predecible.

- Si… ah Marina deberías enfrentar a James – aconsejo Kristall algo enojada.

- Sabes que no lo haré, no es conveniente por el momento, déjalo que suba más para que la caída sea más fuerte, todavía le tengo mucho cariño – dijo Marina que recibía el saludo cariñoso de Michael ante los ojos insatisfechos de Orlando.

- Ah hola Colin, que cuentas – saludo Ryan acercándose al pequeño.

- A bien no mucho ah logre una muy buena nota en mi tarea de transformación – contó Colin alegre ante la miraba algo celosa de Ron.

- "no se como Colin se hizo amigo de ellos, simplemente no lo entiendo lo que daría por hablar con Ryan"- murmuro a Harry. Por supuesto Ron quería hablar con ellos especialmente con Ryan, el mejor guardián que haya existido pero la desconfianza de Hermione había hecho que él y Harry se mantuvieran alejados del grupo de Largerfeuer y Durmstrang.

- (después de hablar en Búlgaro con todos) ah Neville nos vemos en mi clase – dijo Kristall muy coqueta algo que enervo a Hermione – y prosupuesto que a ti también Colin.

- Que clase dictas – pregunto Ginny algo intrigada – y como así dictas clases?.

- Bien mi clase es de "Magia antigua" con la especialidad en la magia celta – contesto Kristall muy segura – y Harry también tienes que venir a mis clases tienes ya un cupo reservado (sonrisa angelical) y Marina enseñaras también?

- Quien yo? Enseñar? – contesto Marina algo sorprendida.

- Claro eres una de las mejores, según dijeron en el ministerio búlgaro – intervino Ryan con una sonrisa.

- No, no lo haré – respondió Marina algo pensativa.

- Y porque no lo harás si eres tan perfecta – dijo Hermione fulminándola con la mirada. No le perdonaba aún que Marina haya dejado al Kneazle de Orlando en la sala común ocasionando que su gata saliera herida.

- (mirándola y ofreciéndole un sonrisa) no lo haré porque no creo que sean capaces de controlar tal conocimiento y para los que ya recibieron clases (mirando a sus compañeros) no lo haré porque ya les mostré lo necesario no necesitan saber mas – respondió Marina arreglándose el cabello.

- Bien parece que el ambiente no nos recibe bien aquí – continuo Kristall – mejor nos vamos ah y Ron a ti también quiero verte en clases ya les mandare un aviso, para que puedan asistir.

Luego de ver que el grupo traspasaba las puertas del gran comedor, el grupo de Gryffindor decido pararse e ir a la clase doble de pociones, "no las soporto son tan falsas" dijo Hermione, "te entiendo" secundo Ginny. Cuando el grupo se dividió en el pasillo empezó la conversación.

- no entiendo porque no te agradan – insistió Ron – si te cayeron bien en verano.

- Eso era antes de conocerlos mejor – replico la muchacha de cabellos ensortijados.

- Marina es un ángel – comento Neville algo enojado – es la persona mas amable que halla conocido.

- No lo creo, no ves que fingen – continuo Hermione – dudo que ella sepa enseñar algo – añadió la joven cuando ya estaban cerca del salón de Pociones.

- Basta de pelearse – interrumpió Harry – buenos o no ahora sabemos que ellos no tendrán nada que ver con los mortifagos como decías Hermione, además a mí también me agradan.

- Ahí vienen los de slytherin, Harry acuérdate de cómo trataron a Draco, no creo que ellos sean todo miel – continuo Hermione.

- (Draco se veía un poco sombrío desde lo que había pasado el martes por la mañana) Bien yo tendré ese recuerdo en mi mente por mucho tiempo – dijo Ron que estaba mirando a Draco malévolamente.

- Bien entren a las clase – ordeno Snape que salio de dentro del aula – no tenemos todo el día.

Todo el grupo entro en el aula y ya había en la pizarra los pasos para hacer una poción crecehuesos…

- bien hoy haremos una poción crecehuesos, y luego la probaremos con estos conejos (mostrando una caja) espero que sus pociones sean buenas – empezó Snape mirando fríamente a Neville y Harry.

- No es tan difícil – comento Hermione mientras preparaba todo para la poción. El tiempo pasaba y de pronto la mazmorra estaba llena de un aroma peculiar que salía de los calderos, como era de costumbre Snape empezó caminar por los asientos degradando a los alumnos de Gryffindor ante una mirada complaciente de los de Slytherin, hasta que llego al lugar de Neville y se quedo un rato observándolo.

- (mirada sorprendida) sigue así Longbotton – dijo Snape mirándolo fijamente, antes de que termine la clase Snape dio el aviso para que todos se detuvieran, luego de esto cada uno de los alumnos puso parte de su poción en un frasco con su nombre en el y se la llevaron a Snape, la poción de Neville era de un color verde petróleo bien definido.

- Bien ahora probaremos cada poción añadiendo un hechizo para que el procedimiento sea más rápido – continuo Snape mientras recibía las ultimas pociones color verde limón.

- Espero que me halla salido bien – comento Neville en un tono tranquilo. Raro en él, porque esta solía ser la clase que más lo ponía nervioso.

Después de probar algunas pociones Snape llego a la de Neville que sorprendentemente actuó de forma rápida y eficaz y no necesito el hechizo para acelerar el proceso cosa que sorprendió a muchos alumnos, Neville lucia una sonrisa serena y pasiva.

- mmm Longbotton tu poción es indudablemente (miraba fría) interesante y lo hiciste mucho mejor que otros lo cual me sorprende (mirando a Hermione) fuiste el mejor un punto para Gryffindor – dijo secamente Snape que se paro y prosiguió – la clase termino, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Muchos alumnos se quedaron con la boca abierta, muchos de Slytherin se quedaron en sus puestos totalmente anonadados por lo que acabada de pasar mientras los de Gryffindor tratando de salir del estupor cerraban sus bocas, por otra parte Neville cogio sus cosas tranquilamente y salio de la clase silbando una melodía muy alegre.

- Neville, felicitaciones – felicito Hermione después de unos minutos ya en el camino al gran comedor.

- Es verdad ganamos un punto, nada menos que en pociones y gracias a ti – secundo Ron.

- Parece que te preparaste en verano no? – continuo Harry alegre mirando a su compañero.

- En realidad me prepare si pero esa poción me la enseñaron Orlando y Marina, y también muchas otras cosas más, al contrario de lo que dijiste Hermione ella enseña muy bien – dijo Neville mirando al techo.

- Ella te lo enseño? – pregunto Hermione un poco enojada.

- Y que más te enseñaron - pregunto Harry, era la primera vez que había visto a Neville con tanta determinación, y el hecho de que había mejorado mucho en pociones le hacia recordar que también había mostrado mejoras en otros cursos.

- Bien, encantamientos y pociones son los cursos favoritos de Orlando que me enseño algo, Marina me enseño mas cosas y mañana creo que me enseñara algo de magia antigua junto con Colin – contesto Neville algo impaciente.

- Con Colin, un momento como así ellos les enseñan a ustedes? – pregunto Ron intrigado.

- Bien Colin recibe cierta ayuda de Kristall y Michael, parece que a Kristall le agrada, por eso Marina accedió a enseñarle algo, y Colin no se queja recibe mucha información para sus TIMOs de seguro sacara una E en ellos – comento Neville que como ya habían llegado al gran comedor se disponía asentarse.

- Ah que tramaran haciendo esto – dijo Hermione – de seguro quieren que les des algo a cambio, verdad Neville?.

- Hermione no estés tan paranoica con ellos – interrumpió Ron.

- Paranoica, según lo que investigue ellos son peligrosos – replico la joven sentándose, segundos después Fernando y Jan llegaban para almorzar todavía con sus túnicas de quidditch.

- Hola Neville, que tal pociones? – pregunto Fernando mientras se acomodaba.

- O perfecto, lo que dijo Alext salio perfecto y también lo que me enseño Marina – respondió Neville con una sonrisa.

- Si es grandioso que ya sean amigos – dijo Hermione con una voz sarcástica.

- Bien amigos? mm creo que estas en algo – respondió Jan – al menos no te fue como a Draco (sonrisa), por lo menos no tendremos a ningún Malfoy en la fiesta de verano ni en la de año nuevo.

- Tienes razón eso es un alivio – asintió Fernando.

- No entiendo como ven la amistad – comento Ginny que había llegado un poco antes y se había puesto al tanto gracias a Hermione.

- Bien todos llegamos a ser amigos y muy cercanos pero existe otro nivel de amistad un poco mas cercano entre, diríamos que su grupo – empezó un pensativo Jan.

- No entiendo a que te refieres- dijo Ron.

- Marina, Orlando y Alext se conocen desde pequeños y siempre han formado una muy fuerte unidad, un gran grupo – comento Fernando.

- Por otra parte Ryan, Kristall y Michael conformaron un gran trío en Largerfeuer y también se conocían desde niños - indicó Jan.

- Luego ambos grupos se conocieron y forjaron una gran amistad, demasiado lazos hay entre ellos y si uno quiere entrar a ese grupo no puede hacerlo – dijo Fernando – también hay otros componentes de ese grupo pero ustedes ya los conocerán.

- Ellos tienen que invitarte, nosotros somos amigos de ellos y muy cercanos pero no fuimos invitados para pertenecer al pequeño círculo que crearon ellos y sus familias – dijo Jan.

- De que hablan? – pregunto Katrina que venia algo cansada – ah Marina, Alext y Orlando se quedaron practicando mas, por ellos no se alejarían del campo de quidditch y Roderick como ven esta con Etoile.

- Me parece una tontería la manera de proceder de ese grupo – comento Hermione – todo lo ven como unos interesados.

- A los amigos no se les discrimina – secundo que estaba cerca de un pensativo Harry.

- Ah hablan de eso – dijo Katrina empezando a comer – un tema recurrente en las reuniones, su amistad, pero considerando donde se mueven.

- Es cierto a muchos no les gusta esa manera de proceder pero al fin ya entendieron la razón – informo Jan – una vez que se sabe la razón.

- A que razón te refieres- dijo Harry.

- Bueno escucharon lo que dijeron, ellos detestan a los mortifagos – empezó Jan.

- Si lo sabemos, es mas todo el colegio lo sabe – dijo Harry interesado.

- Bien algo que tienen ellos en común es que sus familias sufrieron también a manos de los aurores – continuo Jan.

- Aurores, pero eso es imposible – dijo Harry – los aurores nos protegen.

- Nos protegerán es verdad, pero son como nosotros, cometen errores y lamentablemente sus errores mas repudiables los cometieron contra esas familias –dijo Katrina levantándose de improviso – aun son niños como para entender eso, buenas tardes – Después de esto la joven se retiro.

- Vamos nosotros también – pidió Jan a Fernando que asintió se pararon y si fueron sin despedirse.

Harry recibió esto con cierto asombro aunque estaba seguro que todo el final resultaría ser un error los aurores no pudieron haber cometido tales errores aunque no sabia cuales, el tiempo paso con tranquilidad sin novedades en Herbologia, hasta que a las diez para las cinco Harry se dirigió raudamente hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, cuando entro se dio con la sorpresa de que Dumbledore estaba conversando con McGonagal.

- hola Harry ven entra y siéntate – pidió Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa.

- Bien Harry nos veremos mañana, hasta luego Dumbledore – se despidió la profesora Mcgonagal.

- Mañana? Pero… - pregunto Harry pero la profesora ya se había ido.

- Bien Harry empecemos con la clase luego te daré el horario de otras clases que llevaras con nosotros – contesto un amable Dumbledore.

Harry se paro al frente del escritorio de Dumbledore mientras este traía el pensadero y ponía algunos pensamientos en el, luego…

- bien Harry pon tu mente en blanco – dijo Dumbledore mientras levantaba su varita, Harry pudo hacerlo solo parcialmente cuando Dumbledore ya había dicho "leggimency".

- (al principio todo iba bien Harry mostraba determinación pero todo cambio cuando de repente se vio corriendo por un laberinto de arbustos) que pasa – murmuro porque la final de uno de los pasadizos encontró una puerta, era el sueño que había estado teniendo los últimos días y no quería que Dumbledore lo viera fue cuando "NO!" instantes después se dio cuenta que estaba tendido en el suelo.

- Tienes que concentrarte más Harry, ese fue un sueño? – pregunto Dumbledore algo preocupado.

- Estoy bien, no pasara de nuevo – respondió Harry levantándose.

- Perfecto – dijo Dumbledore algo intrigado.

El procedimiento se repitió unas cinco veces más con consecuencias alentadoras para Harry, faltando cinco minutos para las ocho Dumbledore decido terminar la sesión, saco sus pensamientos al pensadero e invito a Harry a sentarse. Luego saco un pergamino de su escritorio y se lo dio Harry.

- esas son algunas clases extra que vas a tener de hoy en adelante, espero que las aproveches es muy importante que aprendas todas esas cosas – comento Dumbledore en tono grave mientras ojeaba el profeta.

- Tendré clases extra de transformaciones mañana – leyó Harry mirando el pergamino – y también tendré con Snape y los demás profesores.

- Si, por otra parte no tuve tiempo de pedirle el favor al profesor Flink para que te enseñe, como estuvo estos días en la enfermería (mirada soñadora) ya me imagino como habrá sido la sorpresa para Kristall – suspiro Dumbledore esbozando una gran sonrisa.

- Es verdad que se conocen? – pregunto Harry esperando tener mas información.

- Bien no creo que sea algo revelante, alguna otra pregunta?...

- Escuche decir a los de Durmstrang algo sobre los Potter – comento Harry que no estaba seguro de haber procedido correctamente al decir esto y más aún cuando vio la mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Dumbledore.

- Es una gran sorpresa lo que me acabas de decir, no lo pensé antes, Harry hablaremos de esto en otra oportunidad ah y escuche que la señorita Kristall Schmetterling te invito a una de tus clases verdad? – cambio de tema Dumbledore.

- Si me invito a una clase de magia antigua – respondió un intrigado Harry.

- Bien te recomiendo que asistas a esas clases y que aprendas todo lo que puedas – aconsejo Dumbledore – lastima que la Srta. Snavely se halla negado a dictar sus clases, escuche que era muy buena.

- Asistiré a las clases de Kristall como usted lo dijo profesor – continuo Harry.

- Bien nos vemos mañana en el juego – se despidió Dumbledore que se había levantado para acompañar a Harry a la puerta.

Harry volvió raudamente a la sala común de Gryffindor y contó todo lo que había sucedido a sus amigos, Hermione no estaba muy alegre con el hecho de que Harry vaya a las clases de Kristall pero al final accedió, por otra parte Ron se mostró interesado por la divagación del Dumbledore sobre Marina "que cosa especial enseñara?".

Los sueños de Harry seguían con más fuerza que nunca pero algo raro ocurría su cicatriz ya no le dolía, "como es posible esto" se dijo, probablemente solo eran eso, sueños y no manifestaciones de Voldemort por otra parte el diario el profeta no publicaba mucho sobre lo que hacían los mortifagos, estos hacían todo tan ocultamente que era difícil seguirles el paso. El ruido en la habitación empezó muy temprano, todos ya estaban preparándose para observar el primer partido del torneo, Largerfeuer contra Vandfald, las expectativas estaban a favor de Ryan el mejor guardián, ya en el gran comedor se podía ver al equipo de Vandfald comiendo tranquilamente en la mesa de Hufflepuff mientras que el equipo de Largerfeuer se encontraba en la mesa de Slytherin prácticamente jugando entre ellos como si fuera un día de vacaciones, junto con ellos estaba el equipo de Durmstrang que ese día no estuvo en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Minutos después todo el colegio e invitados se dirigían hacia el campo de quidditch, todos estaban entusiasmados y el que menos llevaba sus prismáticos. Y la casa de Gryffindor estaba alegre porque Dean Thomas iba a ser el comentarista. Cuando ya todos estuvieron en sus asientos Dean empezó, "nos reunimos en esta gran mañana para celebrar el primer juego del torneo de quidditch y los equipos competidores serán Largerfeuer de Alemania y Vandfald de Luxemburgo" aplauso entre toda la multitud la imagen de una gran águila apareció en unas tribunas mostrando así el apoyo a Largerfeuer , "ahora entra Largerfeuer con Ryan Gewinnen su guardián y capitán, la gran buscadora Kristall Schmetterling, los cazadores Igor Durstig, Johanna Vogel y Rachelle Beweglich y los golpeadores Michael Schläger y Otto Strand" hubo de nuevo grandes ovaciones al equipo que hacia su entrada al campo de quidditch dando una vuelta alrededor de todo el estadio "ahora veamos al equipo de Vandfald con Abel Wächter su guardián y capitán, Adeline Gesher como su buscadora y los cazadores Rowena Krungbin, Christopher Boker y Nicholas Zaken, invitemos a los golpeadores David Mozeg y Ricardo Zwager" grandes ovaciones provenientes de la casa de Hufflepuff.

· "espero que Kristall tarde en atrapar la snitch – dijo Orlando que se había sentado cerca de Marina que estaba atrás de Harry y sus amigos- sino me sentiré estafado".

· "si quieres que Largerfeuer muestre sus nuevas técnicas, será un poco difícil este equipo no es un rival fuerte – comento Marina – ah Michael se ve muy bien".

· "además no creo que Kristall deje de lucirse en este partido tu sabes que a ella le gusta mucho hacer estas cosas – continuo Alext que preparaba unos pequeños pergaminos – puede que muestre alguna técnica, Marina"

· "oh si es cierto, pero espero que este partido sea diferente al que tuvieron contra el Braga Broomfleet espero que en este corra sangre - dijo Orlando con una gran alegría"

· "que les pasa a estos"murmuro algo enojada Hermione recibiendo el asentimiento de Ginny.

· "tranquilos todos que ya van anunciar el comienzo del partido, ah espero que haya lo que dijiste Orlando, para poder entretenernos" pidió Marina ante el asombro de muchos de los de Gryffindor.

· "ya toman sus posiciones" señaló un entusiasmado Ron.

Y sonó el silbato para el principio del partido con muchos aplausos a las estrellas de Alemania, el juego era algo impresionante según Harry, los cazadores de Largerfeuer no cedían la quaffle "Te apuesto que la buscadora del Vandfald se mata a la tercera – anuncio Marina algo entusiasmada en voz alta – eh 50 galeones!"

· "igualo tu apuesta – secundo Orlando – creo que sobrevivirá", "en mi caso solo quiero ver a alguien inconsciente"comento Alext algo aburrido.

· "no me agrada este juego" murmuro Hermione viendo como los golpeadores se movían cada vez mas rápido, "creo que tienes razón" dijo Harry que veía detenidamente a Kristall que se encontraba por encima de todos los jugadores, y observaba todo el campo de juego lo mismo que Adeline del Vandfald, al parecer ella iba a seguir de cerca de Kristall.

Muchas veces los cazadores del Vandfald lanzaban desesperados tiros a Ryan y este los desviaba visiblemente aburrido, cuando Alemania ya llevaba tres tantos Kristall que había estado dando vueltas al campo seguida por Adeline descendió en picada rápidamente seguida de cerca por Adeline.

"ya vieron la snitch!"Grito entusiasmada Hermione, "corrección Kristall vio la Snitch"corrigió Ron que estaba totalmente emocionado. Pero Harry noto algo raro luego de ver detenidamente "No la ha visto, es el Amago de Wronski! Se va a matar!"Dijo algo anonadado, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Colisión" gritaron atrás de Harry unos alegres Orlando, Marina y Alext, al tiempo que Kristall se detenía bruscamente y Adeline se chocara contra el suelo estrepitosamente.

"como pueden celebrar tal cosa" comento Hermione mientras Adeline se paraba un poco atontada y el partido daba inicio de nuevo. "Largerfeuer va ganado 70 a 0 esperemos que este partido nos traiga mas sorpresas y Igor sigue con la quaffle parece y si anotación!" grito Dean muy emocionado. "grandioso ahora solo faltan dos choques mas y quedara inconsciente" señaló una alegre Marina.

Kristall intento dos veces más el Amago de Wronski con el resultado de una atontada Adeline en el suelo, Vandfanld empezada a desesperarse y realizaba ataques apresurados sin éxito, la defensa de Largefeuer era impecable, una vez más Kristall se detuvo bruscamente y descendió rápidamente, obviamente Adeline no la siguió esta vez, Kristall se detuvo a unos metros del suelo y ascendió de nuevo mirando detenidamente a Adeline, se acerco a ella y le mostró la Snitch, que revoloteaba en la mano de Kristall, "atraparon la Snitch, y el partido termina! Largerfeuer gana 230 a 0 a Vandfald!" sentencio un entusiasmado Dean mientras todos los jugadores descendían al suelo "y no olviden que mañana tendremos el partido de Beauxbatons contra Scalatosve otro gran encuentro de este torneo".

"creo que Adeline sigue viva y conciente eso significa que Marina me debes 50 galeones" pidió un alegre Orlando extendiendo la mano hacia Marina que lucia un poco enojada, "oh toma tu dinero, ah donde esta Kristall!" pregunto Marina mientras todos bajaban unos iban hacia el castillo y otros iban hacia el campo de juego, había un gran alboroto, "viste ese juego? Fue increíble la manera de jugar de Ryan es excelente!" dijo Ron que se encontraba en las nubes, "realmente fue un buen juego Kristall es buena jugadora" dijo Harry cuando ya estaban todos en el campo de juego y parte del equipo de Largerfeuer venían hacia donde se encontraban.

"Ahí viene Kristall, bah pensé que seria un juego entretenido" comento Alext, "por lo menos vinos a Adeline un poco atontada no?" contesto Marina que llevaba los brazos cruzados, "y yo gane 50 galeones no?" dijo un tranquilo Orlando, "aunque me hubiera gustado que Adeline terminara en la enfermería" añadió.

"este juego fue patético" sentencio Ryan mientras chocaba las manos con Orlando "no pude sacarme el aburrimiento", "sin embargo jugaron muy bien" dijo Ron parándose cerca de Ryan, "jugar bien? juraría que solo se movieron al azar, nada impresionante" recalco Marina mientras era saludada por Michael "buenos golpes Michael..", "el juego estuvo fabuloso" continuo Ron ante una mirada asombrada de Marina y Kristall, "fabuloso? Bien yo no diría eso solo fue un entrenamiento para el final" dijo Kristall "cierto Alext?".

"ok nos veremos en la final" respondió Alext con una gran sonrisa, "no se olvidan de que hay mas equipos en el torneo?" pregunto Hermione que recién se acercaba al grupo con Ginny "mas equipos?" inquirió Kristall.

"Por supuesto a Durmstrang le falta enfrentarse contra Vaelensinda y contra Hogwarts y veremos si gana claro" dijo una muy segura Ginny.

"Si lo presentas de esa manera Ginny entonces tomaremos el partido contra Hogwarts, como un verdadero partido profesional" respondió Marina pasando su mirada de Ginny a Harry "porque no hacen un acuerdo entre capitán y capitán" agrego mirando ahora a Orlando.

"perfecto eso hará más interesante el juego" dijo Kristall. En eso se escucho una voz lejana "jugadas perfectas como siempre, Kristall será una buena batalla la que tendremos" y de pronto se encontraba cerca del grupo un bien parecido joven de túnica negra y marrón claro.

"ah Alberto!" sonrió Kristall mientras recibía un gran saludo de parte del chico. "él es el capitán del equipo italiano Scalatosve" explico Marina visiblemente alegre.

"buena entraba Alberto pero estamos en medio de una apuesta" intervino algo incomodo Ryan mientras acercaba a Orlando y Harry "apuesta entre capitanes".

"entre capitanes? Grandioso y en que consiste" pregunto el joven algo intrigado.

"todavía no habíamos quedado en algo claro" dijo un cohibido Harry. "ah tu eres Potter verdad?" pregunto Alberto "yo me llamo Alberto D'aArezzo, es un gusto conocer a un integrante de la familia Potter" continuo Alberto muy educadamente extendiendo la mano hacia Harry.

Algo sorprendido Harry estrecho la mano de Alberto con cierta alegría "es un gusto, que más sabes de mi familia?", Alberto se quedo un poco sorprendido por la pregunta de Harry que vacilo un momento antes de decir "bien, solo por historias de mis padres, nada importante, mm eh y como era tu apuesta contra Orlando?" contesto en un tono evasivo.

"es cierto una apuesta! Bien Harry que estas dispuesto a dar si tu equipo pierde?" pregunto Orlando, "apuesta? Siguen con esa costumbre" se escucho una voz al lado de Marina, era James que tenia una gran carta en su mano izquierda y lucia una seria sonrisa, "creemos que es bueno para el espíritu competitivo" dijo una defensiva Kristall, "no creo que todos necesiten estar aquí por una simple apuesta así que me llevo a Marina, (mirándola) tienes correspondencia atrasada (mostrándole el gran sobre que tenia en la mano)", pronuncio James mirando fijamente a Marina, "(mirando el sobre) bien amigos creo que tengo que irme nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo ok" indico Marina un poco nerviosa mientras se disponía a seguir a James. A Harry no le agradaba mucho la presencia de James, después de lo que Neville les había contado pero por un momento se le paro en corazón cuando pudo dar un vistazo al sobre, este tenía tinta verde y plateada, "no puede ser" murmuro Harry poniéndose un poco pálido después de que Marina y James ya se habían ido.

"que te pasa? Harry estas bien?" pregunto una preocupada Hermione, "eh? Estoy bien, no te preocupes" dijo Harry recuperando el color, "bien antes de que nos vayamos cual será su apuesta?" insistió Alberto mientras abrazaba a Kristall, "todavía… que lo piensen" respondió Ryan algo enojado "quisiera ver como los del Vandfald empacan sus maletas (sonrisa forzada)".

"maletas a que te refieres?" pregunto Ginny, "bien los equipos que pierden tienen la oportunidad de quedarse o irse si así lo prefieren" dijo Hermione muy segura.

"obviamente los equipos que pierden se irán"comento Alberto "además ellos perderían el tiempo quedándose aquí" añadió.

"es verdad oí que la exigencia en materia de cursos se incremento" anuncio una pensativa Kristall "espero que no sueñen con igualar la enseñanza de Largerfeuer".

"que yo sepa el mejor colegio es Hogwarts, según los directores" intervino Hermione, "no entiendo porque empiezan con ese tema, uno se hace el mejor por el esfuerzo que le imprima en sus estudios" critico Orlando con una sonrisa "si te esfuerzas lograras lo que quieres ese es mi lema".

"buen lema, viniendo de uno de los mejores alumnos en pociones y demás, solo me gustaría no ser parte de tus experimentos" comento Ryan con una extraña expresión.

"experimentos? A que te refieres" dijo Ron algo intrigado. "pues la Madre de Orlando es una de las mejores Sanadoras a nivel mundial a mi parecer y Orlando planea seguir con esa tradición, su Madre ya creo nuevas pociones, como la poción para los hombres lobo para que no sean agresivos en las noches de luna llena" explicó Michael mirando al cielo. "tu Madre Orlando es una gran bruja".

"no se si tomar eso como un cumplido, mejor vamos adentro" indicó Orlando muy orgulloso.

Harry se puso a pensar en esa poción y también en Lupin y cuanto le había echo bien tal poción, el almuerzo estuvo muy entretenido aunque llamo la atención que Marina no se haya presentado, bueno Harry se sentía alegre en cierta manera porque la apuesta entre él y Orlando no se había llevado acabo, el tiempo paso y diez minutos para las cinco Harry se dirigió al despacho de McGonagal para empezar sus clases extra de Transformaciones, estaba algo emocionado este año iba a aprender muchas cosas. Ya cerca del despacho se dio con la sorpresa de que el profesor Flink se despedía de McGonagal y se iba por el otro lado del pasillo cojeando un poco. La Profesora McGonagal no se veía alegre cuando recibió a Harry en el despacho.

- buenas tardes Potter, bien hoy empezaremos con un repaso de lo que has aprendido hoy y luego te enseñare algunas cosas más – informo McGonagal mientras ponía una agujas y una tetera encima de su escritorio.

- Si profesora- asintió Harry mientras sacaba su varita.

Esta clase fue particularmente difícil aunque al final Harry mostró un gran resultado entre convertir las agujas en plumas y transformar la tetera en un lindo conejo, diez minutos antes de las ocho la profesora McGonagal le dijo que se detuviera y le ayudara a arreglar su despacho luego de esto la profesora se quedo mirando a Harry una rato "Harry mañana tendrás un entrenamiento de DCAO pero no será con el profesor Flink sino con Snape" aviso la Profesora ante un sorprendido Harry. "pero Snape? DCAO pero el profesor Flink en mucho mejor" reclamo Harry, no quería que Snape le enseñara algo más a parte de pociones, no creía que lo podría soportar más, "hicimos todo lo posible para que el profesor Flink te enseñara, sabemos que es muy bueno en el tema pero este se rehusó algo raro considerando que el primer día de clases se veía algo interesado en la idea" dijo pensativa la profesora McGonagal.

"se rehusó?" Harry no podía creerlo porque el profesor Flink se rehusó a enseñarle bueno era obvio que el profesor no veía con buenos ojos a los alumnos de Hogwarts pero esa no era razón suficiente además al parecer al principio iba aceptar, ahora tendría que tener esas tan importantes clases con Snape su peor pesadilla, "bien anda a descansar Potter mañana tendrás un fuerte taller DCAO" se despidió McGonagal a Harry mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.

Harry se despido de la profesora McGonagal algo desanimado pero sus dudas crecerían más con lo que presenciaría esa noche, mientras se acercaba al retrato de la dama gorda a Harry le pareció escuchar unos ruidos que venían de afuera de las ventanas así que decidió buscar alguna ventana abierta y asomarse para ver que era, cuando logró encontrar una y miro afuera se dio con la sorpresa de que en uno de los arcos del primer piso que conducían hacia el interior del castillo se encontraba el profesor Flink como si estuviera esperando a alguien, de pronto cerca del arco se vio a una joven que corría hacia él y lo abrazaba, ambos parecían muy alegres, Harry no podía ver bien de quien se trataba pero no fue necesario que esforzara la vista porque segundos después los dos se acercaron a una de las antorchas, la joven era Kristall y se veía muy alegre al igual que Flink, luego los dos se detuvieron de inmediato otra silueta se acercaba a ellos, era Marina que llevaba los brazos cruzados y su expresión era muy seria. Harry vio como los tres cruzaban algunas palabras y vio casi al final que Marina parecía que gritaba a Flink algo enojada luego hizo lo mismo con Kristall, ambos se quedaron al principio callados pero después el profesor Flink hablo de una manera muy calmada a Marina que lo miro comprensiva pero respondió primero mirando al suelo y después a Kristall y al profesor Flink en tono suplicante. Minutos después de continuar una conversación irregular los tres se despidieron y se fueron por direcciones diferentes.

Harry se quedo un rato parado cerca de la ventana meditando sobre lo que acababa de presenciar, era obvio que Kristall conocía el profesor Flink y por lo que había visto se llevaban muy bien, en cuanto a Marina el comportamiento del profesor era más formal difícil de explicar, de pronto Harry oyó pasos acercándose era muy visible el lugar donde se encontraba así que contrario de lo que se había convertido su costumbre decidió esperar haber quien era el que se acercaba, instantes después vio claramente una túnica rojo sangre, era Marina quien se acercaba y se veía algo ausente tanto que Harry tuvo que saludar dos veces para que la joven notara su presencia.

- hola Harry no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí….(mirada aguda) cerca de las ventanas – saludo Marina acercándose a Harry.

- Solo miraba… las… el cielo, lindo verdad? – aseguro Harry algo nervioso – y que haces por aquí a esta hora?.

- No mucho, diría que me extravié es difícil seguir algún camino en este castillo – respondió Marina muy segura algo que desconcertó a Harry.

- Bien entonces te guiare hasta la sala común – se ofreció Harry tratando de mostrar una sonrisa sincera a Marina que lo miraba fijamente.

- Gracias (sonrisa sincera) no te esfuerces ya me di cuenta que no te agradamos – añadió Marina con una mirada comprensiva.

- Que no me agradas? A que te refieres – replico Harry algo sorprendido.

- Bien es obvio, como nos trata Hermione por ella estaríamos bajo tierra (mirada alegre) - dijo Marina que empezó a caminar por el pasillo.

- No es que no me agradas, es que Hermione es algo desconfiada – explico Harry alcanzando a Marina – disculpa si se sintieron algo incómodos.

- No es eso, no te preocupes me tiene sin cuidado – continuo Marina mientras dirigía una mirada al techo.

- (no sabia como empezar una conversación con Marina) gran juego el de hoy verdad – comento Harry un poco incomodo.

- Tuvo poco de grande, al menos sirvió para entretenernos un rato – respondió una distraída Marina.

- Oh bien – dijo Harry el silencio lo mataba hasta que – sabes algo de mi familia?.

- (que se detuvo en seco no esperaba ese comentario) los Potter? Bien solo se que fue una gran familia muy antigua y con una gran fortuna - indicó algo evasiva – continuamos?.

- Oh si vamos – dijo Harry por fin sabia algo más de su familia pero no era algo que se esperaba – este silencio me mata.

- Silencio? Bien es porque no tenemos nada de que hablar, no somos muy conocidos – respondió Marina algo risueña.

- Me gustaría conocerte mejor – replico Harry mirando detenidamente a Marina – tienes lindos ojos – dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

- Mis ojos? (un poco pensativa) oh gracias, cual era su contraseña? – pregunto Marina que no tomo importancia a lo que había dicho Harry.

- Contraseña? – contesto Harry sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al retrato de la dama gorda, algo que sorprendió a Harry que miro a Marina que lucia pensativa.

- Es aurores o algo por el estilo verdad? – adivino la joven chocando su puño izquierdo con su palma derecha que se hallaba en posición horizontal.

- Si es aurores – contesto Harry mientras la dama gorda asentía y se abría ante los dos jóvenes. Que entraron juntos a la sala común.

- Harry te esperábamos! – grito Hermione que se detuvo en seco al percatarse que Harry estaba con Marina – hola Marina…(dijo fríamente).

- Bien nos vemos Harry – dijo Marina captando la mirada de Hermione y dirigiéndose donde Orlando y Alext que jugaban ajedrez mágico, los dos chicos miraron algo intrigados a Harry.

- Nos vemos Marina – articulo difícilmente Harry – Hermione que te pasa – añadió un poco incomodo mirando a su amiga.

- No ves que son peligrosos – insistió Hermione muy altiva.

- No quiero otra discusión Hermione me siento cansado – replico Harry mientras se alejaba de ella y se dirigía al cuarto de los chicos, antes de irse lanzo un vistazo a Marina y vio como se divertía con sus compañeros aunque su trato con Orlando seguía siendo algo formal.

Esa noche no fue muy agradable para Harry, tuvo el mismo sueño que había estado teniendo hasta entonces algo que no lo puso muy alegre, pero esta vez algo cambio, en el lugar del altar cuando después se dirigió hacia el cuarto con la inscripción " ab initio" pudo distinguir algo en las túnicas azules con bordes plateados de esas estatuas, era un escudo a la altura del corazón este mostraba dos dagas cruzadas con exquisitos arreglos en plata y piedras preciosas y cada daga mostraba a su lado una flecha de plata con zafiros incrustados en el centro de todo el escudo se podía ver una pequeña pluma color verde esmeralda. Luego inmediatamente se encontraba en un descampado rodeado de mortifagos, esta vez como algunas anteriores, vio a Voldemort reflejado en el espejo con una mirada muy fría "solo es un sueño" murmuro Harry porque su cicatriz no le dolía, de repente alrededor de los mortifagos aparecieron un montón de gigantes y otras criaturas que le rendían juramento a Voldemort. La cicatriz empezó a doler un poco, solo un simple hormigueo, pero fue suficiente para que Harry abriera los ojos aún era de noche y se encontraba empapado de un sudor frío, así habían sido los anteriores sueños, así siempre terminaban pero sin el dolor de su cicatriz algo que intrigaba mucho a Harry.


	5. Notas Peligrosas

NOTAS PELIGROSAS

Harry estuvo despierto hasta el amanecer, ese sueño le había quitado las ganas de dormir. Cuando el reloj marcaba las seis Harry decidió levantarse, así que lo hizo y veinte minutos después estaba parado en la sala común sin saber que hacer, por ultimo se sentó en uno de sus sillones preferidos mirando fijamente a la chimenea, hasta que de repente vio un haz de luz cerca de él, era el fénix de Marina, Drancer que se acerco a la pierna de Harry y la acaricio con su pico tiernamente, "porque me aprecias tanto?" susurro Harry correspondiendo a la caricia de Drancer tranquilamente, cuando de repente escucho el abrir de una puerta atrás de él, el espaldar del sillón era alto y tapaba completamente a la persona que estuviera sentada en el, fue por esto que Harry decidió no moverse, hasta que escucho una voz.

- Vamos Drancer, porque te desapareciste – era la voz de Marina y juzgando el tono de esta, Marina se encontraba algo nerviosa. Drancer no se alejaba del sillón así que Marina se acerco para tratar de moverlo.

- Buenos días Marina – saludo Harry parándose de improviso y dando una reverencia que no fue exitosa, el echo del movimiento repentino de Harry hizo que Marina retrocediera en falso, causando que se tropezara con un pequeño mueble, que servia para poner los pies elevados, Marina cayo de espaldas impresionantemente sin causar ruido – lo siento Marina, estas bien? – pregunto Harry algo asustado al ver a la joven en el suelo, decidiendo ayudarla.

- Buena salida la que hiciste Harry, pensé que no habría nadie aquí – murmuro la joven arreglándose la túnica – gran caída, me duele un poco la muñeca.

- Te duele, rayos no debí hacer eso – se arrepintió Harry enojado consigo mismo.

- (arrodillándose) no te preocupes, Drancer ven unas lagrimas no me harían mal – continuo la Joven aún de rodillas, al instante el fénix se acerco a ella y empezó a llorar en su muñeca.

- Lo siento – siguió Harry arrodillándose también – no volverá a pasar.

- No te preocupes fue gracioso hace tiempo que nadie me sorprende de esa manera – hablo Marina riéndose sinceramente – hace mucho que no me rió (risas) –continuo la joven con una mirada alegre.

- Hace mucho? – pregunto Harry un poco inseguro – desde…

- Que murieron mis tíos – interrumpió Marina levantándose de nuevo, la risa se había desvanecido.

- Lo siento, no se que me pasa – callo Harry parándose al frente de Marina, estaba un poco malhumorado como pudo haber cometido tantas tonterías en menos de cinco minutos.

- No te disculpes ya era hora que superara eso – respondió Marina sentándose en el sofá más cercano examinando su muñeca húmeda por las lagrimas –perfecto ya no me duele, gracias Drancer.

- Tu fénix es un poco extraño – comento Harry – no me explico porque…

- Te quiere? – completo la joven mirando al vació – yo tampoco lo se, nunca había sido así con extraños, Drancer anda adentro – inmediatamente el Fénix acaricio una vez más a Harry antes de desaparecer.

- Si me quiere, nunca me había pasado eso, es extraño – continuo Harry sentándose al lado de Marina.

- Bueno tendrás algo especial de seguro – comento Marina mirando a Harry serenamente, inexplicablemente Harry se sintió un poco nervioso.

- Lo crees? – pregunto Harry tratando de aparentar serenidad – lo dudo en cierta manera.

- Bien eres Harry Potter el niño que vivió, No? – sonrió Marina acomodándose en el espaldar del sillón – escapar de Voldemort debe de ser algo importante creo.

- Escapar de Voldemort – musito Harry en eso cayo en cuenta que Marina había dicho "Voldemort" como si estuviera hablando de quidditch, era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre en una voz tan despreocupada – no le tienes miedo?.

- Porque habría de tenerle miedo – pregunto Marina mirando Harry tranquilamente.

- Todos los que conozco se niegan a llamarlo por su nombre – continuo Harry pensativo.

- Miedo. Voldemort perdió una vez, su tiempo ya paso – dijo Marina pensativa – si no pueden llamarlo Voldemort por que no lo llaman Tom, ese es su nombre verdadero.

- Tom, tienes razón. No es más que una persona que paso – secundo Harry tratando de creer lo que decía.

- No crees tus palabras – comento Marina parándose lentamente – piensas que puede ganar? – agrego Marina dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de la sala común y apoyándose en ella, Harry la siguió con la vista meditando lo que había dicho en verdad no se esperaba esa respuesta y se puso un poco nervioso, se paro y dio algunos pasos en dirección de la joven que lo miraba despreocupada.

- No ganara, porque lo detendremos – dijo fingiendo cierta seguridad.

- "…y alguno deberá morir a manos del otro pues ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva…" - musito Marina cerrando los ojos, esto dejo a Harry paralizado, como era posible que ella supiera algo de la profecía eso era imposible. Pero dijo una parte palabra por palabra.

- Donde escuchaste eso? – pregunto Harry acercándose más a Marina, que lentamente abría los ojos.

- Que? Esa frase? Siempre la repito, una vez tuve un sueño… - contrario a lo que Harry quería la puerta que daba a los cuartos de Durmstrang se abrió ruidosamente y salio Orlando que casi fulmina con la mirada a Harry, cuando lo vio tan cerca de Marina. Orlando tenía un pergamino en sus manos.

- Que pasa Marina? – pregunto Orlando fingiendo tranquilidad.

- Solo conversábamos – respondió una serena Marina mientras se alejaba de Harry y se dirigía a Orlando para recibir el pergamino que este traía – los tres estarán con nosotros? (sonrisa débil) perfecto voy a mandarle algo a Kristall – continuo la joven que se fue a su habitación raudamente dejando solos a Harry y a Orlando.

- No quiero volverte a ver cerca de ella - indicó Orlando repentinamente – entiendes Potter.

- (asombrado por el trato de Orlando) solo conversábamos, no veo nada malo en eso – replico Harry a la defensiva, sabia que el joven y Marina habían roto su relación hace ya mucho tiempo.

- Solo has caso a lo que te dije y no habrá problemas – continuo Orlando más enojado pero no dijo más porque ya los alumnos empezaban a salir de sus habitaciones y bajar a la sala común.

Orlando se fue a su habitación dejando a Harry algo enojado, nunca habría pretendido lo que él insinuaba, aunque Marina era muy guapa nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza eso, por el momento lo que más le impresionaba era que Marina supiera un parte de la profecía "si sabe eso, sabe lo demás" pensó Harry algo preocupado. Todos los alumnos se reunieron en la sala común antes de ir hacia el gran comedor, un gran juego se iba a realizar esa mañana y todos estaban a la expectativa. Minutos después Harry se reunió con sus compañeros y se dirigió hacia el gran comedor, ya en el se podía ver como los equipos de este partido comían tranquilamente su desayuno, Etoile y Pierre estaban conversando animadamente mientras que Alberto estaba sentado tranquilamente mirando de soslayo la mesa de Slytherin, extrañamente Kristall, Ryan y Michael no habían ido a desayunar, el tiempo pasaba entre conversaciones y algunas barras inesperadas, hasta que cerca de la puerta del gran salón apareció parte del equipo de Durmstrang solo Katrina, Fernando, Jan y Roderick que asombrando a muchos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se sentaron cerca del equipo de Largerfeuer.

- no se que les pasa como pueden hacer eso – susurro Hermione muy enojada.

- Tranquila debieron tener algún motivo – dijo Dean muy serio mientras recibía un poco de la comida de Ginny.

- Bah! Prefieren estar con ellos porque es ahí donde pertenecen, ellos son magos tenebrosos – replico Hermione altiva y muchos de los de Gryffindor asintieron.

- No juzgues sin saber todo lo que pasa – intervino Harry en un arranque – me consta que ellos no son lo que dices…

- Como puedes afirmarlo – pregunto Ron algo intrigado.

- Solo lo se, lo presiento – contesto Harry asombrado de que su seguridad aumentara, pero no tuvo que decir más porque la aparición del profesor Flink hizo que Hermione y Ginny dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo al igual que otras chicas.

- No es lindo? Tiene un no se que, que lo hace irresistible – suspiro Ginny muy soñadora.

- Es muy bien parecido, me gustaría saber su nombre – comento Hermione – aunque el misterio le cae mucho mejor.

- Ya dejen de verlo, mejor vamos a las tribunas ya todos están yendo! - dijo Ron un poco molesto levantándose al igual que Harry.

Luego de unos minutos cuando Harry y sus amigos se acercaban a la tribuna de Gryffindor se dieron cuenta que el grupo de Durmstrang y Largerfeuer se iban juntos a la tribuna de Slytherin cosa que alegro mucho a Hermione y a Ginny que le había agarrado antipatía a Marina, pero su alegría duro poco porque cuando entraron a su tribuna vieron que en la ultima y mas alta grada estaban sentados el grupo de los seis vale decir Orlando, Marina, Michael, Alext, Kristall y Ryan sentados en ese mismo orden, todos estaban comiendo de un paquete que Kristall tenia en sus rodillas, al parecer eran unos dulces y algunos bocadillos salados.

- grandioso ya vienen – dijo Kristall mirando al pequeño grupo de Gryffindor – hola! (mirada angelical),… ya va a empezar el partido (dirigiéndose a sus amigos).

- Oh partido? Que ricos estos dulces los hacen bien en tu casa – comento Alext comiendo una gran galleta.

- Pensé que se habían ido – murmuro Hermione algo decepcionada mientras se sentaba al frente de ellos junto con Harry y los demás.

- (sin tomar importancia) tus elfos domésticos cocinan muy bien – felicito Michael – son grandiosos.

- Cuantos elfos tenias? – pregunto Orlando mientras comía un apetecible pastel.

- Mm creo que tendré unos siete u ocho, son muy buenos sirvientes – contesto Kristall muy alegre.

- Tienes igual que yo, ósea tienes ocho - indicó Marina – son serviciales eso es bueno, aunque hay algunos que decepcionan…

- Te refieres al elfo domestico de los Malfoy? – pregunto Ryan – eso es una clara muestra de deslealtad…

- Para tu información ese elfo era torturado por ellos – intervino Hermione muy enojada levantándose y mirando de frente a Kristall.

- Los elfos están para servir, niña – contesto Kristall que por primera vez se veía algo fastidiada.

- Los elfos merecen la libertad como nosotros – dijo Hermione muy seria.

- No lo creo, una vez trate de libertar a uno de mis elfos en un arranque de locura, recuerdo que el pobre casi termina con su vida – comento Marina pensativa.

- Los elfos jamás deberían ser tratados como esclavos – continuo Hermione aún mas enojada mientras la tribuna terminaba de llenarse y Ron trataba de tranquilizarla "vamos deja eso" – no dejare nada, saben que los elfos tienen derechos? – pregunto dirigiéndose a Kristall.

- Derechos? Jamás había oído de eso, sería algo… peculiar – comento Orlando.

- Entonces no solo deberías molestarnos a nosotros sino también a tu amigo – contesto Alext con una mirada peculiar.

- Ahh si, recuerdo que la familia Potter era conocida por el numero de sus elfos y también por que eran los mas serviciales – dijo Michael como si estuviera recordando buenos tiempos.

- Que? Como dicen? – pregunto Harry algo impactado por el comentario.

- Eso es mentira! – dijo Hermione – ustedes esclavizadores de elfos domésticos – añadió muy enojada.

- Hermione alguna vez tuviste algún elfo domestico bajo tu mando? – pregunto Marina brindándole una gran sonrisa.

- No, y no me trates como si fuera tu amiga – contesto Hermione – deja de ser una falsa – añadió, muchos de los de gryffindor tornaron la mirada y algunos de los jóvenes extranjeros estaban fulminando con la mirada a Hermione pero Marina estaba sentada sin decir nada hasta que…

- Si no tienes experiencia con elfos domésticos no tienes derecho a decirnos como debemos tratarlos, al parecer solo los conoces superficialmente. Te aconsejo no meterte en cosas que no sabes, niña. Por otra parte no nos busques porque nos puedes encontrar – previno Kristall algo disgustaba pero después de unos segundos cerro los ojos y mostró una sonrisa angelical.

- Lo siento si te ofendí – dijo Marina con una mirada algo triste – no pensé bueno, el trato aquí si que es frío.

- (Hermione que no sabía como responder) ustedes…

- nada, me disculpo por como actuaron – indicó Neville desde más abajo ofreciendo una extraña reverencia a Marina que lo miro sorprendía.

- Gracias, Neville no tienes que…

- No Marina, yo ofrezco una disculpa a Kristall – secundo Colin levantándose y dando un largo paso para llegar donde la joven de Largerfeuer y bajar un poco la cabeza – jamás volverá a pasar esto Kristall.

- Muy amable Colin, es bueno que algunos todavía tengan educación – contesto Kristall calmada.

- Pero…- susurro Hermione que seguía parada.

- Cállate y siéntate, no queremos más problemas – pidió Ron que estaba parado cerca de ella.

- "nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere" no? Neville, eres amable gracias – contesto Orlando logrando que Neville se siente de nuevo algo sonrojado.

- Que dijo? – pregunto Hermione que veía fijamente a Harry, ya era la segunda vez que Harry escuchada una parte de la profecía y esta vez técnicamente el corazón se le había parado, pensó voltear para preguntar donde había escuchado esa frase a Orlando, pero el grupo ya se encontraba enfrascado en otra conversación y Dean ya hacia escuchar su voz para dar el inicio al partido.

"Mi querido Alberto atrapara la Snitch!" sentencio Kristall muy alegre viendo el campo de juego, "y aquí entran los jugadores del equipo de Beauxbatons, Josef La Vue como el guardián, Pierre Montagne el gran buscador y como cazadores Amerique Ruisseau, Natalie Boure y el capitán Jean L'eclair, los golpeadores Etoile Montagne y Jacques Soleil! Aplausos para el equipo Francés!" vocifero Dean con mucha alegría, "apuesto a que Etoile dejara fuera a la mayor parte del equipo" dijo Orlando muy seguro, "no lo creo Italia ganará" contradijo Marina, " ahora entra el equipo italiano Scalatosve con su buscador y capitán Alberto D'aArezzo, el guardián Enrique Martín, los cazadores Lita Severino, Chiara Da Montafalco y Isabella Spadolini, los golpeadores Marcelo Monti y Francesco Cossiga. Aplauso a tan buen equipo" pronuncio Dean que se había puesto el hechizo sonorus en su garganta. "Alberto perderá, Francia ganará por mucho" predijo, después del silbato de inicio, Ryan viendo como Etoile lanzaba las budglers hacia los cazadores italianos.

"una apuesta?" pregunto Alext mirando a todos "Harry te gustaría participar también?" añadió el joven muy alegre. "yo? No creo que pueda yo…" dijo Harry cogido por sorpresa. "Bah! Basta de tonterías, vamos participa" continuo Michael "no tienes mucho que perder verdad?", "bien yo no tengo efectivo pero puedo hacerlo por tarjeta mágica?" afirmo Kristall mientras sacaba un pequeño pergamino de su túnica. "tarjeta? Esas son bienvenidas" comento Orlando también sacando un pequeño y más resistente pergamino del mismo color que el de Kristall: dorado con líneas negras. "bien y Harry participas?" pregunto Alext mirándolo un poco inquieto.

"que no participe" dijo Marina algo ausente antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, "no creo que sea prudente", "prudente? a que te refieres?" pregunto Ryan un poco intrigado pero dejo de preguntar al percatarse que Marina estaba cruzando miradas con la profesora McGonagal de la tribuna contigua.

"eso esta mucho mejor" murmuro Kristall mientras miraba poco satisfecha el partido, "bien como digan, ahora el monto?... lo siento Harry me hubiera gustado hacer una apuesta contigo" dijo Alext mirando a Harry seriamente, "no te preocupes, no hay problema" respondió Harry algo incomodo por lo que había dicho Marina, que tenia que ver la prudencia con estos asuntos?. " una muy buena esquivada de Pierre!" gritaba entusiasmado Dean, "perfecto Alext y yo, quedamos en que serian mil galeones que les parece?" pregunto Kristall muy alegre, "!mil galeones?" murmuro impresionado Ron, "no les tomes importancia" dijo cortante Hermione muy enojada.

"no, quinientos" dijo Orlando "Francia ganará!", "yo voy por Italia" continuo Marina sacando su tarjeta disimuladamente y murmurando el monto a la misma, "Mi Alberto ganará!" sentencio Kristall haciendo lo mismo, "yo voto por Francia" secundo Ryan un poco incomodo por el comentario de Kristall, "Yo voto por Italia" sonrio Alext mirando alegremente a Kristall que le ofreció una gran sonrisa, Ryan casi lo fulmina con la mirada, "bien yo no me arriesgo, las anteriores apuestas las perdí" comento Michael algo aburrido "solo quiero relajarme, además Alext siempre tiene razón".

"entonces tu ten las apuestas" interrumpió Kristall entregando los cinco pergaminos o tarjetas a Michael, que las recibió y las guardo en su túnica. "son tan engreídos" susurro Hermione con los brazos cruzados "les gusta presumir lo adinerados que son", mientras Ron se mostró asombrado al ver el monto de las apuestas.

Por otra parte el juego seguía, "Francia forma la cabeza de halcón! Una gran táctica de los cazadores! Grandioso van a anotar!" vocifero Dean "pero que? Alberto d'arezzo viene zigzagueando a gran velocidad! Ahh interrumpe la táctica de Francia haciendo que Jean L'eclair pierda la quaffle! Ahí esta Lita Severino que atrapa la quaffle en plena caída!", grito Dean muchos de los espectadores estaban pendientes "no ven, Alberto es grandioso y Italia ganará, ustedes ya perdieron" dijo Kristall muy alegre, "mmm que bien ya tendré dinero para salir de compras en Sofía" comento Marina muy satisfecha. "ahh no esperan a ver como Etoile se los bajara a todos" dijo Ryan muy seguro de si mismo. En ese instante una bludger paso amenazadoramente cerca de Alberto que tuvo que hacer una pirueta para esquivarla "gran esquivo del capitán Italiano! Un peligrosa Bludger cortesía de Etoile Montagne" comento Dean muy atento al juego, pero en ese instante Etoile que había recibido de vuelta la Bludger la lanzo de nuevo con más potencia, esta fue evitada por Marcelo milagrosamente, la bludger fue recibida por Jacques, el otro golpeador francés, que la mando de nuevo a Etoile, esta lanzo la bludger con más fuerza, todos estaban mirando a estos dos grandiosos golpeadores, "ahh la bludger va directo a Chiara Da Montafalco, cazadora del equipo Italiano, y… a no la recibe de pleno! Ahh esta cayendo… ahh fue detenía por el arbitro, tiempo muerto!" grito Dean algo preocupado, después de unos segundos el juego se reanudo sin Chiara que había quedado inconsciente por la bludger que Etoile le había lanzado. "se reanuda el partido" grito Dean mientras se veía que el capitán Francés Jean hablaba con Etoile y Jacques, y el juego se reanudo, "50-40 a favor de Francia! Este es un gran juego!" grito Dean, pero en ese instante se podía ver que Etoile y Jacques se lanzaban a si mismos las bludger como si estuvieran jugando tennis y esto confundió un poco al equipo Italiano hasta… "grandioso lo harán!" grito algo entusiasmada Marina parándose repentinamente y asustando a unos cuantos griffindors, en ese mismo instante Etoile recibía una bludger y al mismo tiempo Jacques recibía la otra bludger pero esta vez no las lanzaron a si mismos sino que las lanzaron al otro lado del campo, los cazadores Italianos claro los que quedaban se movieron rápidamente creyendo que las bludger estaban dirigidas hacia ellos lo mismo hizo Alberto pero fue el desafortunado guardián de Italia, Enrique quien recibió a las dos potentes bludger, "y fue Enrique quien recibió el golpe! Ahh una cayo en su pecho y la otra en su brazo! Y esta cayendo al suelo a gran velocidad, el arbitro viene! Otra vez tiempo muerto!" grito Dean, Etoile y Jacques se estaban riendo mientras Enrique salía en una camilla inconsciente, "bien a pesar de que el equipo de Italia halla perdido a su guardián el juego debe continuar!" dijo un preocupado Dean, "fue un gran jugada" comento Marina sentándose de nuevo "lastima que Francia pierda" concluyo la joven mirando de nuevo el partido, "Italia esta sin su guardián y van solo 50- 40, Francia ganará Marina" corrigió Orlando muy seguro. Y en ese instante Etoile y Jacques solo se avocaron a atacar a Alberto, "eso no va contra las reglas?" pregunto algo asustada Hermione, "esto es legal" respondió Ron algo preocupado "sinceramente creo que Marina perderá su apuesta murmuro hacia Harry, "es verdad no creo que…".

"no puede ser Alberto esta muy presionado por los golpeadores franceses, pero que es eso! Alberto recibe un golpe de la bludger! Esta cayendo en picada!" grito Dean a la vez que mucho espectadores, "si! Italia ya gano" dijo Kristall ante la mirada confundida de muchos jóvenes. "que? No lo dejaron inconsciente!" inquirió Ryan algo enojado. " y es Alberto quien se reincorpora de nuevo! Ehh? Su mano miren su mano, tiene la Snitch! Ehh cuidado una bludger!" dijo Dean mientras Alberto que no pudo hacer nada recibió la bludger lanzada anteriormente por Etoile, este cayo al suelo pero su mano seguía sosteniendo la snitch. "mmm 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 colisión!" dijeron al mismo tiempo Orlando y Ryan, "no deberían estar tristes perdieron" dijo Michael algo serio, "ja esta bien perdimos pero dudo que Alberto sobreviva para festejar su victoria" contesto Ryan muy alegre, "perdí, ahh no es justo" dijo Orlando algo desanimado "descuida gastare tu dinero con mucha alegría" comento Marina mientras recibía su tarjeta y miraba unos pequeños números que se formaban en ella. "ah Alberto, iré a ver como esta!" dijo Kristall desapareciendo de la nada. "Y Italia gana el partido!" grito Dean mientras los jugadores descendían al campo de juego y un gran barullo se iniciaba.

El partido había sido algo impresionante según muchos alumnos, no se hablo de otra cosa durante la cena, el equipo Francés se encontraba muy tranquilo, yendo en contra de muchas suposiciones.

- supongo que se irán mañana – comento Hermione mientras leía un gran libro.

- Bien mañana se van los equipos de Luxemburgo y Francia, así el grupo se reduce no? – suspiro Ginny mientras recibió una caricia de Dean, algo que enojo a Ron.

- Tienes que hacer eso, Dean? – pregunto Ron algo enojado.

- Que dices? – dijo Ginny fulminando con la mirada a su hermano lo que hizo que este se retractara.

- No dije nada… y la siguiente semana toca el juego contra Porto da fortaleza no? – continuo Ron mirando fijamente a Harry, era cierto que el equipo habían practicado pero se veía que necesitaban mas practica.

- Descuiden ganarán, ese equipo es muy bueno pero su buscador es débil – comento Orlando saliendo momentáneamente de la conversación que tenia con Alext en búlgaro.

- Pero no hay que confiarse – replicó Harry.

- Mmm eso habla bien de ti – dijo Marina que también se encontraba en una conversación pero con Fernando y Jan – Siempre es bueno precaver…

- Pero tampoco es bueno gastar energías por gusto verdad? – pregunto Alext mirando de soslayo a Harry pero dirigiéndose a Marina.

- Fue un gran almuerzo – pronuncio la joven parándose lentamente – provecho y buenas tardes, ah y eso no nos incumbe a nosotros (divago) – añadió retirándose lenta y pensativamente.

- A donde vas? – pregunto Orlando al mismo tiempo que se paraba.

- A la enfermería para ver como va Alberto – respondió Marina.

- Te puedo acompañar? Así de paso hablamos – pidió Orlando mirándola fijamente.

- No. Pensé que todo entre nosotros estaba aclarado, solo somos amigos – contesto Marina un poco a la defensiva.

- Lo se, pero todo cambiara no lo olvides – continuo Orlando sentándose de nuevo, con un semblante algo molesto.

- Nos veremos después – concluyo Marina con una sonrisa y una venia antes de irse del gran comedor.

- Ja (sonrisa) esa fue muy buena, Orlando acepta que perdiste – continuo Alext con una gran sonrisa – tu y Ryan las perdieron es hora de que dejen el camino libre a otros – añadió el joven mirando a su amigo.

- No, sueña… Kristall nunca te hará caso – replico Orlando parándose de nuevo y yéndose raudamente.

- Nunca aprende verdad? – comento Fernando con una gran sonrisa.

- Descuida aprenderá, ahora es cuando todo tiene que cambiar – continuo Alext cambiando un poco el tono de su voz – y bien Harry que tal si puedo practicar con ustedes?...

- Que? – preguntaron Fernando y Jan la mismo tiempo sorprendidos y Katrina que se encontraba leyendo un libro muy interesante levanto su mirada algo confundida.

- Quieres practicar con nosotros? – pregunto también Harry algo confundido.

- Por supuesto y Michael me comento que también le gustaría practicar con algunos de Hogwarts, se puede? – continuo Alext con un sonrisa…

- No creo que a Orlando le agrade tu actitud – previno Jan algo serio.

- No hay problema por el, ni por Marina – dijo Alext mientras miraba a Harry en espera de una respuesta.

- Bueno, no te puedo dar una respuesta de inmediato que tal si hablamos mañana – respondió Harry un poco incomodo, el trataría de hablar con el resto del equipo aunque el animo de Alext le parecía un poco sospechoso.

El almuerzo termino sin pena ni gloria y mientras todos se dirigían a sus salas comunes para conversar sobre el partido, Harry decidió irse de paseo por los corredores, después de unos minutos meditando sobre la proposición de Alext, Harry se encontró mirando hacia el jardín desde un gran ventanal ahí vio a Cho Chang, ella estaba sentada cerca de uno de los arcos del jardín y realmente se veía muy simpática y lucia una gran figura, cerca de ella se encontraba Michael, el chico de Ravenclaw que estuvo saliendo con Ginny el curso anterior. Los dos se estaban divirtiendo muy tranquilamente y para sorpresa de Harry, este no sintió ni una pizca de celos por la escena que estaba presenciando; "que gran tarde no?" pronuncio una voz que venia desde el corredor de la derecha, Harry casi se cae del susto.

- pensé que te habías dado cuenta de mi presencia – comento Leonardo haciéndose visible.

- Eh, lo siento no me había percatado – dijo Harry tratando de recuperar la compostura.

- Escuche algo de que uno de "mis" alumnos quiere practicar con tu equipo verdad? – pregunto Leonardo.

- Bueno si me lo comento – contesto Harry algo incomodo

- Seria interesante que el capitán del equipo de Hogwarts le diera la bienvenida, además el equipo de Largerfeuer y el de Durmstrang no practicarán la semana que viene – añadió Leonardo con una gran sonrisa.

- No habrá practica? – musito Harry, tendrían un descanso y luego practicarían suponía.

- Mm ya me voy, buenas tardes joven Potter fue un gusto conversar contigo – dijo Leonardo con cierto sarcasmo.

- Fue un gusto – respondió Harry respetuosamente.

Después de que Leo se halla ido Harry se empezó a preguntar porque el profesor de Largerfeuer había venido a hablar con él, un simple alumno de sexto curso de Hogwarts, pero no duro mucho después de ver un rato más a Cho decidió volver a caminar sin rumbo por el castillo algo le impedía volver a la sala común de Gryffindor, fue así que se entretuvo unos minutos más caminando solo por los pasillos antes de encontrarse cara a cara con Marina que al parecer trataba de destrozar una pequeña carta sin éxito.

- Marina, hola – saludo Harry ofreciendo una gran sonrisa.

- Eh? Hola Harry, mm no me esperaba verte en los pasillos – respondió Marina tratando de esconder la carta sin éxito y apartándose de de una de las ventanas abiertas.

- Veo que estoy interrumpiendo algo verdad? – pregunto Harry mirando fijamente a los ojos grises de Marina.

- No interrumpes nada, solo es esta vieja carta que quiero votar nada más – contesto Marina sonriendo un poco malévolamente y mostrando la carta a Harry. La carta tenia en una de las esquinas el sello de los mortifagos algo que a Harry lo puso sobre aviso.

- Eso es una carta de…

- No temas, solo es un duplicado del sello que estuve desarrollando – intervino Marina alegre, (suspiro) no puedo destruir el papel después de puesto el sello al parecer me equivoque, algo falta.

- No entiendo porque debería destruirse? – pregunto Harry tomando la carta en sus manos y examinándola era un simple papel de carta con el sello en una esquina trato de romperla pero no pudo.

- Es un fastidio – comento Marina tomando la carta y tirándola encima de una antorcha, este papel se consumió emitiendo un leve humo verde.

- Porque querrías imitar el sello? – inquirió Harry perspicaz.

- Porque me parece bello, es un signo interesante pero indigno de su propietario – respondió Marina arreglándose el cabello – y tu que haces?.

- Nada solo estoy paseando por ahí – dijo Harry con una sonrisa cómplice y segura porque estaba recibiendo una atenta mirada de Marina.

- (mirando su reloj) creo que tenias clase a las cinco con Snape verdad? – siguió la joven – y es tarde no lo crees?.

- Eh? (mirando su reloj que era un regalo de su tía) tienes razón ya es tarde pero como supiste de las clases – pregunto Harry mirando a Marina con desconfianza.

- Mm lo se, me contaron… simplemente eso, nos vemos después – dijo la joven yéndose por el camino contrario dejando a Harry corriendo hacia el despacho de Snape afortunadamente llego a la hora.

- Llegas tarde Potter – dijo una voz fría atrás de Harry después de que este halla entrado raudamente al despacho.

- Pero si es todavía…

- Basta de justificaciones hoy día te enseñare algunos hechizos de defensa y nuevas maldiciones – prosiguió Snape – desafortunadamente me toca enseñarte estunadamente me toca enseñarte esticado.

"si profesor" respondió Harry un poco enojado, esperando que todo fuera mejor pero esto solo fue un sueño la clase de DCAO fue una de las peores que había tenido en toda su vida, todo lo que hacia para Snape estaba mal, después de unas horas Harry salio del despacho totalmente molesto. Caminando por el pasillo se encontró con el profesor Flink que caminaba distraído su túnica estaba un poco desaliñada.

- mm Potter que haces por aquí? – preguntó el joven profesor al ver a Harry – no deberías estar con tus compañeros?

- No, vengo del despacho del profesor Snape – contesto Harry enojado – el tuvo que enseñarme algo mas de DCAO solo porque usted no quiso…- añadió todavía mas molesto no le importaba la prudencia solo que lo había pasado muy mal con Snape.

- A que te refieres con eso – continúo el profesor Flink con una débil sonrisa y una mirada más fría.

- Pues, que se suponía que usted me enseñara DCAO – replico Harry sin pensarlo.

- Oh piensas que tengo que seguir todo lo que el director dicta? – pregunto Flink con una mirada fría.

- Bueno…

- No acepte tal cargo, porque no me fue permitido y porque no lo mereces – contesto Flink ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry.

- Permitido?... ehh? – dijo Harry no podía articular algo, como que no se lo merecía…

- Váyase a su casa, joven Potter – continuo Flink en tono muy serio pero…

- Ah te estaba buscando podemos hablar? – sonó una delicada voz era Kristall que estaba parada atrás del profesor Flink.

- Kristall, pensaba ir a buscarte más tarde – contesto Flink con una sonrisa y una tierna mirada hacia la joven.

- Oh veo que estas hablando con Harry, hola! – saludo la joven acercándose y sonriendo a Harry angelicalmente.

- No, Potter ya se iba – dijo Flink algo incomodo.

- Si, bueno nos veremos mañana Harry – se despidió Kristall acercándose el profesor Flink y abrazando su brazo con lentitud – Flink nos vamos?.

- (sonrisa) si tenemos mucho de que hablar – dijo el profesor, ambos se fueron sin percatarse de Harry como si hubieran olvidado que existiera cosa que no enojo al muchacho que ahora se preguntaba cual era la relación entre estos dos.

Camino por un corto tiempo antes de encontrarse ante el cuadro de la dama gorda después de decir la contraseña Harry entro en la sala común siendo detenido casi al instante por Ron que tenia un pergamino en sus manos.

- que pasa Ron? – pregunto Harry sorprendido.

- Bien le mande una carta a mi papa para a petición de Hermione para saber sobre el profesor Flink? – empezó Ron mientras ambos se acercaban a Hermione que estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la mesa de estudio.

- Que? Lo investigan? – siguió Harry mirando a Hermione.

- No es eso – dijo la joven – Ron dile lo que te escribió tu padre.

- Aquí dice que el profesor Flink es un inefable, pocos saben cual es su trabajo en el ministerio pero es muy importante – comento Ron algo emocionado.

- En el ministerio, ahora recuerdo que me dijo que no me iba a enseñar lo que sabe porque no se lo permitieron – continuo Harry recordando lo que había pasado en el pasillo, Harry contó a sus amigos todo lo que había pasado en la clase de Snape y de su encuentro con Flink aunque omitió la escena con Marina algo que lo hizo inconscientemente.

- Cual será la relación de Kristall con el – murmuro Hermione algo enojada.

- Al parecer se conocen de antes – dijo Ron – por cierto que triste la clase de Snape.

- Si… lo peor es que lo voy a tener que aguantar todo el curso – respondió Harry disgustado.

La conversación siguió tranquilamente hasta que Hermione se callo repentinamente porque Marina había entrado a la sala común y al instante fue recibida por Alext y Orlando "donde estabas?" pregunto uno de ellos, ella sonrió y les hizo una señal para irse dentro de una de las habitaciones, segundos después los tres entraban al cuarto de Marina. Todo transcurrió normalmente hasta ya entrada la noche Hermione protesto sobre Marina y sus amigos, por ella, ellos serian historia "para que se vayan Hogwarts tienes que ganar Harry así que tienes que practicar" sentencio como si estuviera dando una orden antes de irse a dormir.

Harry y Ron no la tomaron tan enserio pero de todas maneras Hogwarts iba a ganar el torneo, Harry antes de dormir despejo su mente pero tuvo un sueño diferente a los de antes. Se encontraba caminando por bosque sin rumbo pero de un momento a otro salio a un claro en este se veía una gran piedra pero encima de ella se encontraba echada una persona, Harry no podía ver bien porque era de noche así que decidió acercarse más, la persona que estaba echada en la piedra estaba cubierta por una capa negra de pies a cabeza y por la figura era una chica la que estaba echada. Harry estaba un poco nervioso algo lo estaba observando, intento acercarse hacia la joven para descubrir su rostro pero no pudo moverse un sombra había aparecido desde el otro lado y se aproximaba raudamente hacia la joven cuando ya estuvo frente a ella alzo su mano en alto y estuvo en esa posición durante unos minutos, Harry tenia un mal presentimiento trato de moverse pero no podía era como si lo hubieran convertido en una estatua, en eso la sombra bajo su mano bruscamente hacia el pecho de la joven pero en vez de quedarse encima del pecho lo atravesó, Harry sintió como si a él le estuvieran atravesando el pecho, el dolor era intenso pero no podía gritar, vio como la joven trataba de liberarse con débiles movimientos al parecer le habían puesto un hechizo semejante al que inmovilizaba a Harry. El dolor era insoportable pero Harry no podía detenerlo, observo como la mano se movía en el pecho de la joven como si estuviera buscando algo en un cajón, la joven había abierto la boca pero no salía ruido alguno de esta, cubierta por la capa. A Harry le empezó a faltar el aire cuando la sombra introdució la otra mano en el pecho de la joven y empezó a jalar algo, el dolor era insoportable y Harry trato de moverse a como de lugar hasta que pudo, si empezaba a moverse, la sombra estaba sacando algo del pecho de la joven era algo con la forma de una espiral, "NO!" grito Harry pudiéndose mover mas rápido pero no pudo llegar lejos, a tres pasos de la sombra se congelo de nuevo. El dolor en el pecho se había debilitado un poco, Harry vio como una esfera de cristal se materializaba al frente de la sombra, esta esfera estaba hueca por un lado y de repente la espiral se introdujo en ella, después de esto la esfera se sello y quedo un rato flotando encima de la joven hasta que se introdujo de nuevo en su pecho. La sombra se desvaneció y Harry por fin pudo moverse trato de acercarse a la joven para saber como estaba pero todo empezó a verse difuso y oscuro de frente de Harry que de repente se vio de nuevo en el mismo lugar pero era él quien estaba echado encima de la piedra y la sombra estaba ahí… "NO!".

- Harry despierta! – era Ron estaba al lado de Harry.

- Eh? – balbuceo Harry estaba empapado y asustado nunca había tenido ese miedo, el dolor en su pecho continuaba pero mas leve.

- Ya estas bien? – pregunto Neville algo intranquilo.

- Que hora es? – contesto Harry sin tomar importancia a los demás.

- Son las cinco de la mañana – dijo Seamus que también se había levantado.

- Estoy bien... – continuo Harry meditando y tratando de reunir sus ideas en eso se escucho un ruido que provenía de abajo.

- Que pasa? – pregunto Ron.

- Tengo que ver – dijo Harry que sin pensarlo dos veces se paro cogio una capa y salio del cuarto bajando raudamente.

Ya abajo vio a Marina que estaba de rodillas respirando entrecortadamente cerca de la puerta de su habitación al lado de ella estaban Orlando y Alext que le preguntaban preocupados que había pasado. Harry camino hasta estar frente a ellos "Marina…" dijo preocupado mirando a la joven y preguntándose que había pasado, "que haces aquí?" pregunto Alext un poco confundido, Harry no respondió estaba mirando a Marina que arrodillada no dejaba de frotarse le pecho "dolió mucho" fue lo único que pudo decir antes de pararse repentinamente apoyándose de la puerta seguía respirando entrecortadamente. "Es mejor que te vayas Potter" aconsejo Orlando algo enojado mientras trataba de sostener a Marina. Harry cruzo su mirada con la de Marina, sus ojos estaban llorosos pero no pudo ver más porque la joven se desmayo. "vete" dijo Orlando mientras cargaba a Marina hacía su habitación de nuevo, Orlando y Alext estaban pálidos viendo a su amiga.

Antes de que Harry decidiera volver a su cuarto sumido en sus pensamientos fue alcanzado por Alext, "no digas nada de lo que sucedió aquí entiendes" pidió en tono preocupado "no diré nada tienes mi palabra" contesto Harry tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. "bien nos vemos" musito Alext mientras se retiraba hacia la habitación de Marina. Harry no iba a decir nada de lo que había visto pero era obvio que la joven que había visto en su sueño era Marina, es la única explicación posible a lo que había sucedido, "pero que contendrá esa esfera?" se pregunto Harry, sea lo que fuere ahora esta sellado en la esfera y esta está dentro de Marina según lo que había visto en su sueño.

- Harry nos tenías preocupados – comento Ron cuando vio a su amigo entrar al cuarto.

- No paso nada, estoy bien – contesto Harry alegre porque no lo habían seguido.

- Que paso abajo? – pregunto Neville algo curioso.

- Abajo? Ah nada solo era… Drancer… estaba jugando cerca de la chimenea y dejo caer unos libros – explicó Harry casi creyéndose su cuento.

- Ese fénix es raro el otro día casi me ataca – dijo Dean después de escuchar a Harry.

- A que te refieres? – pregunto Seamus.

- Bien el otro día quise acercarme a un libro que Alext había dejado tirando. Solo quería levantarlo pero de repente Drancer apareció al frente mío y trato de atacarme con su pico – contó Dean.

- No se suponía que los Fénix eran amables? – pregunto Neville algo confundido.

- Bien es amable con Harry – dijo Ron meditando.

- Como dijo Marina "me extraña que Drancer se comporte así contigo, un extraño" – cito Neville mientras volvía a su cama.

- Aún es temprano – señalo Ron mirando preocupado a Harry – mejor volvemos a dormir – todos asintieron y volvieron a su cama Harry hizo lo mismo meditando aún sobre el sueño, "era un bosque" pensó, pero…" el bosque prohibido!" murmuro Harry si ese bosque se parecía mucho al bosque prohibido, otra cosa era de porque soñó lo mismo que Marina; era extraño no tenia nada para responder eso, "porque?"…

Antes del empiezo del desayuno hubo una pequeña despedida a los equipos de Francia y Luxemburgo, que regresaron a su patria después de perder en el torneo, lo más conmovedor fue la despedida entre Etoile y Roderick (ellos se querían mucho). Ahora había dos equipos menos con que competir.

Después el desayuno fue tranquilo salvo por la reacción de Hermione al saber como Harry había despertado, Harry no tomo mucha atención a las palabras de su amiga solo veía de soslayo a Alext y Orlando. Al empezar el desayuno vio como Kristall corría hacia Orlando y le preguntaba algo en alemán lo mismo hicieron Ryan y Michael, los cinco incluyendo Alext tuvieron una conversación en alemán que duro solo dos minutos. Marina no había asistido al desayuno y Harry se encontró preocupado por ella, aún recordaba el dolor de su pecho, en realidad su curiosidad se centraba en la esfera y en la espiral que contenía. Debió ser algo importante pensó Harry mientras se dirigía con sus amigos hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

- bien llegaron antes que los demás, como están hoy día? – pregunto un alegre Hagrid.

- Nos encontramos bien Hagrid, alguna novedad? – contesto afablemente Hermione.

- Novedad, ninguna mmm en su Casa se queda la delegación de Durmstrang verdad? – pregunto Hagrid cambiando un poco el semblante.

- Si, ellos están en nuestra casa, algún problema con ellos? – pregunto Hermione – te dijeron algo?.

- Oh no, solo es que me encontré con una joven de esa delegación ayer, la joven al parecer quería entrar la bosque prohibido – comento Hagrid – lo bueno es que la detuve a tiempo.

- Que sucedió? – inquirió Harry.

- Bueno eran como las seis de la tarde cuando escuche unos ruidos provenientes de los lindes del bosque, y ahí vi a esa joven creo que se llamaba Marina, bueno ella estaba parada mirando hacia el bosque, ahora recuerdo que ella murmuro algo "todavía no" si eso fue lo que dijo, aunque no entendí bien. Me acerque a ella y le dije que volviera al colegio, ella me miro y me pregunto si podría hablar conmigo que no quería irse todavía y acepte, es una joven muy amable – dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa en sus labios – tanto que la invite a que venga a mis clases hoy.

- No te fíes de ella no es lo que parece – dijo Hermione algo enojada.

- Que?...-

- No hagas caso Hagrid, es que las dos no se llevan muy bien – intervino Ron antes de que Hermione continuara, pero Harry estaba pensativo "todavía no" quizás Marina se refería a la sombra… nada estaba claro hasta el momento excepto solo una cosa que él tiene que hablar con Marina a como de lugar.

- Tengo que irme ustedes saben tareas que hacer – se despidió Ron y con tranquilidad se fue.

La clase estaba a punto de empezar cuando llego el grupo de Slytherin pero la sorpresa fue que con ellos venían alumnos de Largerfeur y Durmstrang, y como vio Harry, Ryan estaba trayendo a su demiguise. Hagrid los recibió con cierta alegría pues no se esperaba tener cinco alumnos más en clase.

- bien empecemos hoy con una clase introductoria sobre los hipocampos, ahora mismo hay uno en el lago – empezó Hagrid con alegría.

- Grandioso otro espécimen? – pregunto Draco quien vino con el grupo de Slytherin en tono sarcástico mientras Hagrid hablaba.

- A que te refieres? – pregunto Alext.

- Bien este profesor es el peor que tuvo Hogwarts – explicó Draco dándose aires de suficiencia – podría hasta matarnos con sus experimentos, es solo un semi-gigante sin futuro.

- Sin futuro?... no te creeré Malfoy, Marina dijo que era un maestro y si ella lo dice entonces lo es – replico Kristall justo antes de que Ron se lanzara encima de Draco.

- Escuchaste lo que dijo Kristall? – pregunto Ron mientras volvía a su sitio con cuidado.

- No es más que una tontería para no se…- contesto Hermione.

- Tienes razón pero Marina ayer no se sentía muy bien, si dijo que este profesor es El maestro tendríamos que probarlo…- comento Ryan mientras acariciaba algo en su hombro.

- Bien alguien que me diga de donde proviene los Hipocampos? – pregunto Hagrid con animo.

- (levantando la mano al igual que Hermione) proviene de Grecia en el mar mediterráneo aunque hubo noticias del encuentro de uno cerca de las costas de escocia – respondió Orlando con un aire aburrido.

- Eh... muy bien joven lo que dijiste es lo correcto – agradeció Hagrid sin saber como reaccionar.

- Bueno como me estoy hospedando en Gryffindor seria conveniente que ellos recibieran los puntos por mi intervención – aconsejo Orlando lanzando una mirada incisiva a Hermione.

- Oh bien si ese es su deseo 10 puntos para Gryffindor – dijo Hagrid muy afablemente – ahora que di un anticipo de las próximas clases terminemos con los Dugbogs.

Todos los alumnos se acercaron en grupos de a dos para cuidar a sus dugbog mientras los alumnos extranjeros se acercaron a Hagrid, su conversación se pudo escuchar muy bien de donde estaban Harry y sus amigos.

- buenos días, es muy amable de su parte recibirnos en su clase – saludo Kristall mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- No hay porque dar las gracias, mm pensé que Marina estaría con ustedes – comento Hagrid.

- Ella no se sentía muy bien – dijo Orlando un poco preocupado.

- Marina nos dijo que usted era un notable profesor – intervino Alext con interés…

- Bueno hago lo que puedo – dijo Hagrid mostrándose muy complacido.

- Entonces podría decirme porque mi Schatten se encuentra un poco mal? – pregunto Ryan mientras un pequeño animalillo aparecía en su brazo.

- Oh que interesante un demiguise – murmuro Hagrid con perplejidad.

- Si, lo tengo hacia ya como cinco años – continuo Ryan al mismo instante que Schatten desaparecía.

- La razón de que desaparezca y aparezca a veces sin voluntad es porque hubo un cambio en su ambiente – comento Hagrid de repente.

- Como supo que ese era el síntoma? – pregunto Michael intrigado.

- Bien es por el color del pelaje, ya que justo esta cambiándolo – continuo Hagrid que sorprendentemente había acariciado un lugar cerca de Kristall y ese era el lugar exactamente donde estaba Schatten.

- Perfecto eso era lo que pensaba – dijo Ryan con satisfacción – es difícil predecir cuando van a cambiar de pelaje

- De seguro debes de tener unas buenas capas invisibles verdad – comento Hagrid – esas prendas son muy raras.

- Bueno si tengo lo necesario – contesto Ryan entrando en confianza

- Aunque debe ser un poco decepcionante que puedas reconocerlas – añadió Hagrid con una sonrisa cómplice que fue bien recibida por el grupo de jóvenes extranjeros.

Al final de la clase Hagrid había tenido una larga y amena conversación con los jóvenes que se encontraban algo emocionados "no es como nuestro profesor en Alemania" dijo Kristall cuando se hubo reunido con algunos alumnos de Slytherin, "te lo dije es un inepto" comento Draco creyendo que iba a tener un asentimiento de Kristall, pero fue todo lo contrario, "por si no sabes lo que dice Marina por lo regular es cierto" continuo Kristall mirando a Draco fijamente "ja como piensas entrar en el grupo si ni siquiera sabes reconocer entre un buen profesor y uno malo?". "es hora de irnos Kristall" intervino Ryan con una tono amable mientras empujaba disimuladamente a Draco, "lo siento Malfoy, deberías ubicarte mejor" susurro Ryan con una sonrisa despectiva, a la vez que transformaba una simple hoja en una brújula. "buen profesor" se escucho decir a Michael que caminaba tranquilamente hacia el castillo.

Harry estaba viendo todo muy atento y se sintió alegre por como trataban a Draco y sí que se lo merecía, pero eso no era lo que le interesaba era hablar con Marina así que decidió acercarse a Kristall para preguntarle… ya que Orlando no es muy amable con el.

- ehh Kristall podemos hablar? – pregunto Harry acercándose a la joven.

- Conmigo, oh bien dime – contesto Kristall un tanto sorprendida, se separo de sus amigos y se acerco a Harry que había dejado que sus amigos se adelantaran a la siguiente clase…

- Bueno quería preguntarte como esta Marina, me gustaría hablar con ella – dijo Harry con diplomacia.

- Mm hablar con ella Harry… vamos están en la misma casa no tienes porque… bueno con Orlando ahí, él es tan celoso – reflexiono Kristall al parecer expresando un pensamiento en voz alta.

- Esta bien es que ayer ella tuvo un sueño… - se interrumpió así mismo Harry no sabia si era prudente decir eso.

- Marina se encuentra bien, Harry. (mirando agudamente) un sueño verdad y me lo cuentas? – pregunto Kristall mostrando un sonrisa angelical y moviendo un poco su cabello y Harry sin tomar conciencia de lo que hacía le contó su sueño.

- Y eso es todo – termino Harry cayendo en cuenta recién de lo que hacía.

- (mirándolo detenidamente) que impresionante el mismo sueño por lo que dices verdad, si quieres puedes hablar con ella de seguro te será fácil burlar la seguridad de Orlando (sonrisa angelical) – concluyo Kristall antes de irse con total tranquilidad pero por dentro se encontraba un poco preocupada "como diablos Harry pudo presenciar eso?", aunque le ahorro cierto trabajo ahora ella sabia lo que le había pasado a su amiga y era tiempo de que se lo diga a sus amigos.

Harry casi llega tarde a la siguiente clase pero no le importo, después hablaría con Marina y aclararía todo mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos del castillo Kristall se encontraba pensativa, fingía que estaba viendo un gran cuadro pero en realidad hacía unos segundos había mandado a Adrace para que ahí mismo todos sus amigos se reunieran, minutos después por un lado aparecieron Ryan y Michael y por el otro Orlando y Alext.

- Kristall nos tienes algo importante que decir, estaba cuidando a Marina no se ve muy bien – empezó Orlando un poco malhumorado.

- No la trates de esa manera – dijo Alext acercándose a la joven y dándole un beso en la mano cosa que enojo un poco a Ryan.

- Deja de ser tan ridículo Alext – hablo Ryan quien se notaba extremadamente enojado.

- Se supone que Kristall nos llamo y ustedes dos ya empezaron a discutir de nuevo – dijo Michael mientras los apartaba lentamente.

- Bien, hoy hable un poco con Harry – empezó Kristall mirando algo enojada a Ryan.

- Hablaste con él, y que puede decir ese niño engreído – intervino Orlando con una mirada autosuficiente.

- No mucho, solo por casualidad él tuvo el mismo sueño que Marina – contesto Kristall mirándolos a todos con aire de superioridad.

- Que, y como es posible eso? – se inquiría a si mismo Ryan.

- Todo ya empezó, era de esperarse al reunirnos todos en un mismo lugar por primera vez – dijo Kristall con una mirada pensativa.

- Todo nos saldrá bien – arguyo Alext tratando de animar a Kristall.

- Gracias Alext, por ahora tenemos que empezar a entrenarnos – continuo Kristall.

- Yo no haré nada hasta que Marina se ponga mejor – sentencio Orlando, tal vez expresando un pensamiento en alto.

- Mejor lo dejamos aquí, todavía no estamos reunidos todos entiendes? – indico Michael en tonó diplomático – tenemos que avisar a los demás.

- Yo iré por Flink, ustedes hagan lo conveniente – dijo Kristall que seguidamente se separo del grupo "voy contigo" dijo Alext y ambos se fueron.

- Yo iré donde James, y ustedes vayan donde Leo esta bien – ordeno Orlando, a los segundos los jóvenes ya estaban yendo a cumplir su tarea.

La clase había terminado y Harry decidió irse raudamente hacia la sala común pensando como haría para poder hablar con Marina, pero ya en el lugar se dio con la sorpresa de que la joven se encontraba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro, mirando su expresión era claro que acababa de despertarse.

- hola Marina – saludo Harry acercándose a la joven cautelosamente.

- Hola, no deberías estar en el gran comedor? – replico Marina.

- No, es que quería hablar contigo – contesto Harry sentándose al lado de Marina, esta cerró el libro y levanto la mirada hacia el rostro de Harry.

- De que quieres hablar? – inquirió mirando a Harry que estaba sorprendido por la expresión de los ojos de la joven, su semblante era calido pero sus ojos estaban vacíos.

- …del sueño… sé que fue lo que te paso hoy – continuo Harry fingiendo seguridad.

- Lo que me paso, no entiendo a lo que te refieres…. – dijo la Joven – como es posible que sepas algo del sueño.

- No lo se, solo es que yo lo tuve también…. – pero Harry no pudo decir más porque de repente Alext había entrado a la sala común seguido por el profesor Flink ambos se aproximaron a Marina.

- Buenas tardes Potter, no debería estar en el gran comedor? – pregunto el profesor Flink con una mirada fría luego volteo la cabeza – Marina puedes pararte?.

- Si puedo (levantándose) que pasa estoy en perfecto estado dejen de preocuparse por tonterías – contesto Marina sentándose de nuevo y disponiéndose a continuar su lectura.

- Yo solo vine a ver como te encontrabas, Alext me contó lo que paso en la mañana – replico el profesor Flink – en cierta manera me preocupe…

- No paso nada solo fue un mal sueño – contesto Marina manteniendo la indiferencia en sus actos.

- Estas segura? Dime la verdad – continuo el profesor Flink moviendo lentamente su cabello como lo hacia en clase, esto dejaba a todas las chicas totalmente atontadas algo que molestaba a Harry y sus amigos pero con Marina todo fue diferente ella lo miro normal y luego dijo "esos trucos no funcionan conmigo", Flink se quedo sorprendido frente a las palabras de Marina. Harry en cierta manera se divirtió ante este desconcierto.

De repente Alext y el profesor Flink levantaron la mirada, se habían puesto pálidos por unos segundos se quedaron quietos hasta que Marina dijo "son Ryan y Michael". Acto seguido ambos salieron corriendo precipitadamente Harry salio corriendo tras ellos para saber que había pasado dejando atrás a Marina, en el camino se encontró con que Kristall y Orlando corrían hacia la mismo dirección junto con Leonardo y James. Al voltear en un pasillo se oyó una fuerte explosión que resonó en todo el castillo. Lo que vio Harry jamás lo iba a olvidar Ryan y Michael estaban tirados en el suelo sangrando al frente de ellos se encontraban un alumno de Ravenclaw y otro de Hufflepuff, ambos estaban con la mirada confusa y las varitas en alto dirigidas hacia donde yacían Ryan y Michael. Kristall y Orlando corrieron hacia donde estaban sus amigos mientras que los demás se quedaban mirando alrededor como si esperaran descubrir algo, Harry no sabía que hacer estaba mirando a Kristall y sus amigos, Ryan realmente se veía mal. "que he hecho?" se oyó decir al joven de Ravenclaw al mismo tiempo que caía arrodillado. "Ustedes los atacaron" grito Alext molesto mirándolos cautelosamente. "que paso aquí?" pregunto la profesora McGonagal al aparecer por uno de los pasillos, rodeada de muchos estudiantes curiosos que venían del comedor "no puede ser, llamen a la señora Pomfrey!" grito la profesora después de ver a Ryan y Michael en el suelo. Segundos habían pasado y ya muchos profesores y alumnos estaban congregados cuando la señora Pomfrey llego, Harry había notado algo raro en las manos del chico de Ravenclaw.

"bien llévenlos a la enfermería" dijo la señora Pomfrey mientras se acercaba pero "nadie se los llevará" pidió Marina apareciendo atrás de Harry, este se sorprendió porque no se había dado cuenta que la muchacha estaba ahí. "señorita sus compañeros se encuentran heridos" informo la señora Pomfrey, "lo se por eso Orlando los esta revisando" replico Marina con seguridad.

"a que se refiere…" dijo la señora Pomfrey pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Orlando "no tienen heridas graves un poco de descanso, algunas lagrimas; y se pondrán mejor". "Muy bien" dijo Kristall que sostenía la cabeza de un Ryan semi-consciente "Adrace!" segundos después el fénix de Kristall apareció en una bola de fuego y empezó a llorar en el rostro de Ryan y en el hombro de Michael.

El primero en abrir los ojos completamente fue Michael y dijo unas palabras en búlgaro que pocos entendieron pero por la expresión que Harry vio en Kristall, Orlando y Alext no pudieron haber sido buenas noticias, "necesito llevármelos para revisarlos puede…" insistió la señora Pomfrey algo incomoda, "usted no los llevara, no los atenderá. No hará nada, entiende señora Pomfrey no podemos confiar en la enfermera de este colegio y es porque sus alumnos atacaron a mis amigos" continuo Kristall de manera tajante mientras miraba a Ryan. "ellos estarán bien señora Pomfrey, al fin y al cabo son mis alumnos" comento Leonardo mientras invocaba unas camillas y ponía a Ryan y Michael en ellas.

"Leonardo, por favor cuídalos y James tienes que pensar mejor las cosas en el futuro" murmuro Marina mirando a los aludidos detenidamente mientras estos se iban y solo ellos lo escucharon, curiosamente James recibía las miradas fulminantes de Orlando y Kristall, "Flink" llamo Kristall débilmente y el profesor inmediatamente dijo "ya todo acabo y ustedes dos vengan conmigo" ordeno Flink cogiendo por el hombro al alumno de Ravenclaw y al de Hufflepuff, ambos que seguían con su confusión. Muchos alumnos extranjeros empezaron a murmurar contra Hogwarts "nos quieren matar" dijo una chica Italiana, "tratan de acabarnos para quedarse con la copa" decía un componente del equipo irlandés esto enojo mucho a los alumnos de Hogwarts eran calumniados en su propio colegio y para colmo no podían defenderse todo apuntaba a que Hogwarts trataba de acabar con los invitados.

La mayoría de los alumnos se estaban yendo pero Harry necesitaba saber que clase de pergamino tenia el alumno de Ravenclaw en la mano así que se acerco a él sin que Flink se diera cuenta "dame ese papel" murmuro y este hizo como si le estuvieran dando una orden y soltó el papel en la mano de Harry, "vete Potter" insistió Flink algo molesto cuando ya todos los alumnos se habían retirado. Flink se quedo solo con esos jóvenes, Marina y Alext; cuando Harry se hubo retirado triunfal porque tenía el extraño pergamino en sus manos no camino mucho cuando se encontró con Hermione que corría triunfal hacia él y le mostró un pergamino "mira lo que encontré en el suelo!" dijo la joven, Harry miro ese pergamino y se percato que era igual al que tenia de seguro ese pertenecía al chico de Hufflepuff, Harry dijo "Yo tengo uno igual" y así decidieron faltar a clases para poder investigar los pergaminos. Ya en la sala común el grupo se puso a ver los pergaminos ambos no mostraban nada solo eran simples pergaminos viejos hasta que Hermione dijo triunfal sacando su varita "Aparecium" y de repente Harry y sus amigos vieron como unas finas líneas verdes se mostraban en los pergaminos primero vieron como en una esquina superior se dibujaba una calavera verde con una serpiente que le salía por la boca, Harry no podía creerlo "como puede ser de Voldemort!" grito, pero Hermione lo cayó "hay algo más!" conforme las líneas avanzaban para mostrar mas palabras un pequeño humo empezó a salir del pergamino hasta apareció una gran llama plateada que consumió ambos pergaminos.

- sea lo que sea no fue la culpa de nuestro colegio – sentencio Hermione triunfal mirando las cenizas en la mesa.

- Ese ataque fue realmente sorprendente – apunto Ron levantando la mirada un poco asustado – Ryan y Michael no se veían muy bien.

- Pero como fue que tu llegaste antes que los demás? – pregunto Hermione dirigiéndose a Harry.

- Fue extraño estaba en la sala común con Alext, el profesor Flink y Marina cuando de repente Flink y Alext levantaron la mirada y se pusieron pálidos y Marina dijo "son Ryan y Michael", al escuchar esto Flink y Alext salieron corriendo de la sala común y yo los seguí – contesto Harry pensativo era como si ellos lo hubieran sentido.

- Algo que note era que ellos le hicieron caso a todo lo que decían Marina y Kristall, hasta Flink – comento Hermione algo molesta, ya era sabido que al igual que muchas chicas Hermione quería mucho al profesor Flink.

- Marina es la única diferente – contesto Harry con una sonrisa.

- A que te refieres – pregunto Hermione pasmada.

- Bien Flink hizo lo que siempre hace para que las chicas suspiren y Marina se rió en su cara – dijo Harry como si estuviera recordando algo ameno.

- Es solo una tonta – contesto Hermione.

- Además con lo que vi me parece que Flink se lleva muy bien con Kristall – hablo Ron como si estuviera recordando algo – considerando que ella, como dicen, fue la que le puso el apodo de Flink.

- Creo que todo lo que dicen esta errado, solamente que Flink es amable y simpático pero no es como para que las conozca, es ... muy bueno para ellas - comento Hermione algo enojada y nerviosa.

- Bien creo que tengo que decirle a Dumbledore sobre los pergaminos esto es importante – concluyo Harry levantándose y poniendo las cenizas en un pergamino por si fueran necesarias.

- Nosotros te esperaremos – dijo Hermione ante el asombro de Ron – tenemos que terminar algunas tareas y después Ron me acompañara al despacho de Flink.

- Que?...

- Bien Harry nos vemos – se despidió Hermione con una sonrisa.

Harry no entendió muy bien lo que paso pero el pareció algo graciosa la actitud de Hermione, a unos pasos de las gárgolas que indicaban la entraba del despacho de Dumbledore, Harry vio la escalera abierta y unas personas saliendo de ella; eran Flink, Marina, Leo, Kristall y Dumbledore. Este último lucia muy cansado e indefenso cosa que no le agrado mucho a Harry que se acerco a ellos raudamente y se planto al frente de Marina. "Dumbledore tengo que decirle algo sobre lo que paso en la hora del almuerzo, encontré unos pergaminos con la marca tenebrosa" informo Harry para que Marina supiera que no era cumpla del colegio. "bien Harry…pergaminos" dijo Dumbledore sin cambiar de actitud. "esos pergaminos no son mas que un pretextó para el ataque" intervino Kristall mirando seriamente a Harry. "puedo probar que no es culpa del colegio aquí tengo las cenizas de esos pergaminos" continuo Harry mostrando las cenizas sabia que después de eso no se iba a culpar a nadie del colegio, "si te preocupa la reputación de tu colegio y compañeros, haces esto por gusto. Ese asunto ya quedo en el pasado" comento Flink un poco incomodo ante la presencia de Harry. "dos alumnos de mi delegación fueron atacados, es algo lamentable pero ya paso; ahora solo queda ver por su recuperación" dijo ahora Leo que inmediatamente se despidió y cuando se disponía a irse… "pero Hogwarts no es culpable lo es Voldemort!" grito Harry que esta vez se vio sorprendido porque nadie reacciono con miedo "Voldemort no es mas que un perdedor Harry, deja de culparlo por todo lo que pase" contesto Flink que lucia fastidiado.

"Voldemort no perdería el tiempo de esta manera atacando a simples estudiantes no crees" dijo Dumbledore ante sorpresa de todos los presentes, "es verdad si viste el símbolo de la marca tenebrosa debió haber sido una broma del mal gusto" continuo Marina seriamente, "broma o no esto no se olvidara" dijo Kristall mirando fijamente a Dumbledore. " me das esas cenizas?" pregunto Flink estirando la mano hacia Harry quien dudo en dárselas por un rato pero por pedido de Dumbledore se las dio, después de esto todos se despidieron y se fueron en grupo dejando a Harry y Dumbledore solos. "hiciste bien en darle las cenizas, Harry" comento Dumbledore con un suspiro tranquilizador, "pero ellos no me creen" contesto Harry reflexionando sobre la extraña situación que acababa de suceder.

"no es si te creen o no, ellos ya tienen sus propias opiniones respecto a nosotros" continuo Dumbledore un poco triste "especialmente ellas" añadió con cierto resentimiento, Harry se quedo mirándolo un rato sin entender lo que pasaba no sabia a que se refería Dumbledore y nada por el estilo "puede explicarme lo que esta pasando" pidió Harry adivinando la respuesta "hoy no, cuando termine el torneo ahí lo sabrás" respondió Dumbledore dedicándole una sonrisa y yéndose a su despacho.

Cuando Harry se fue a su cuarto ya todos estaban dormidos, recién se dio cuenta que se había ausentado mucho tiempo paseando por los pasillos sin rumbo solo meditando. Al día siguiente no hubo mucha novedad salvo el cierto recelo que los estudiantes extranjeros tuvieron hacia las casas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, los entrenamientos de quidditch estuvieron normales con una que otra pelea con el guardián (talvez solo porque era de Slytherin) las clases extra que recibía Harry no iban tan mal muchos profesores opinaban que estaba aprendiendo muy rápido y hábilmente incluso Snape lo dijo algo que sorprendió de sobremanera al joven. Los días pasaron y llego jueves a unos minutos de las ocho de la noche un pequeño grupo de Durmstrang salio de sus habitaciones con unos pergaminos bajo el brazo se veían algo impacientes "hoy será la clase de Kristall, espero que sea como la pinta Ryan" comento Fernando mientras arreglaba sus pergaminos.

"de seguro será interesante, lo bueno es que veremos ahí a Michael y Ryan" intervino Orlando "la poción que les di ya los revitalizo" concluyo el joven satisfecho.

"hola! Harry vendrás con nosotros?" pregunto Alext acercándose hacia el grupo de amigos que se encontraba estudiando.

"ir a la clase de Kristall, bien no estoy seguro…" contesto Harry tenia conciencia que Dumbledore le había recomendado que fuera pero no se sentía de ánimos como para ir a su clase, "deberías, será útil para ti en el futuro" continuo Alext con demasiada seguridad. "No lo animes, es mejor irnos" comento Orlando mientras terminaba de revisar sus cosas, "Potter deberías asistir con tus amigos veo que Hermione se estuvo informando sobre Magia antigua Celta verdad" agrego el joven mirando un libro que Hermione tenia bajo el brazo. "oh bien iremos con ustedes" respondió Hermione astutamente "considero que será una clase inolvidable".

Y fue así que después de unos minutos un pequeño grupo de 14 personas se encontraban afuera de las aulas de un pequeño y agradable salón del quinto piso, para desagrado de Harry, Draco y su amiga Pansy estaban dentro de este grupo, también estaban Neville y Colin junto con Ginny que se veía algo aburrida será porque solo accedió a venir a esta clase por petición de Ron. Algo sorprendente fue ver a dos personas de Ravenclaw, Cho y su amiguito Michael.

El tiempo pasaba y Kristall no aparecía, unos dos minutos después de la hora la puerta se abrió con un extraño ruido que decía "entren", todos tomaron sus asientos notándose que los extranjeros se sentaban a la derecha y los de Hogwarts se sentaban a la izquierda.

"Kristall se esta tardando, un minuto mas y seremos libres" comento Michael algo preocupado "no me gustaría que se desperdiciara este tiempo".

"ya vendrá es muy puntual" dijo Ryan con seguridad y una sonrisa de alegría, hace días que no había visto a Kristall desde el accidente y se sabe que tiene unas grandes ganas de verla.

Cuando el reloj empezó a marcar cinco minutos desde el empiezo de la clase Kristall apareció, atravesando la puerta con elegancia y rapidez, llevaba unos pergaminos bajo el brazo y un semblante natural y parándose a lado del escritorio principal puso sus cosas ahí y luego torno la mirada hacia todos los presentes y con una gran sonrisa dijo "Bienvenidos a todos a la primera sesión del taller de Magia Antigua Celta, como saben este solo es un simple taller extracurricular si tienen algún problema o si no se sienten con la suficiente habilidad para seguir con el curso háganse un favor a ustedes mismos y váyanse sin causar problemas a los demás alumnos" concluyo con su misma angelical sonrisa mirando de soslayo a Hermione y Ginny que se mantuvieron impávidas.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Kristall camino y se sentó en una extrañamente cómoda silla que estaba al frente de su escritorio y cogio un pequeño pergamino que se encontraba encima de todas sus cosas "llamare lista, por favor los nombrados levanten la mano de digan presente con firmeza".

Los nombres pasaban y se notaba como Kristall trataba a cada alumno suyo, aunque su preferencia era marcada y dirigida hacia los alumnos extranjeros no dejo de ser amable con los alumnos de Hogwarts especialmente con Colin quien se veía muy alegre y animado. Kristall no mostró buen semblante cuando pronuncio el nombre de Hermione y esta tampoco se sintió muy alegre.

"Snavely, Marina…. (Segundos sin respuesta) Alguien sabe donde esta Marina?" pregunto Kristall algo perturbada. "como es posible que se haya atrevido a faltar a mi primera clase…" continuo fríamente mientras se paraba y sin querer daba un golpe al precario escritorio que se desmorono rápidamente.

"tranquila, es que aún esta un poco mal, la deje durmiendo en su dormitorio y Katrina esta con ella" contesto Orlando con un ademán para tratar de tranquilizar a Kristall que en un dos por tres ya había reparado el escritorio.

"bien creo que no debí perder el control, es raro que tarde tanto en recuperarse y Orlando por favor toma notas por ella y si me entero que no se las entregaste lo lamentarás" continuo Kristall sonriendo angelicalmente y arreglando la posición de su cabello extrañamente todos incluido Harry se sintieron un poco hipnotizados pero Orlando la siguió mirando normalmente como si no hubiera sido afectado por sus poderes de veela.

Cuando la lista se hubo acabado Hermione murmuro casi triunfalmente a Ginny "creo que pocos decidieron venir a su clase, porque será, ni sus otros compañeros están" Ginny asintió con seguridad y las dos miraron a Kristall con pena pero Kristall les devolvió la mirada con cierto sarcasmo y mientras se acercaba al pupitre donde estaban Harry y Ron "como saben en esta clase solo se permiten 15 alumnos por el mismo echo de que la magia que se va a enseñar aquí es en cierto sentido muy avanzada, lo que les enseñare es conocido como la magia de la tierra pues los objetos principales con los que vamos a lidiar son plantas y animales" al concluir esto Kristall miro detenidamente a Ron y movió de nuevo su cabello, Ron un poco más y se arrodilla ante ella cosa que enojo mucho a Hermione y Ginny.

"es muy importante que tomen atención a esta clase introductoria ya que el tema a tocar es la base de todo hechicero que pretenda conocer los secretos de la magia que emana de la tierra y la naturaleza misma", todos los alumnos de Hogwarts incluido Harry mostraron interés en las palabras de Kristall aunque se podría notar que los alumnos de Largerfeuer estaban algo aburridos mientras que los de Durmstrang tomaban atención solo por compromiso "se que para algunos esta clase es un poco aburrida por su gran elementariedad pero tengan en cuenta que esta es necesaria para los menos enterados" continuo Kristall mirando a sus compañeros "ah un punto importante es que durante las horas de clase nadie hablara de no ser que yo lo haya permitido y no se molesten en intervenir si no tienen nada nuevo que aportar a la clase, así que empezaremos el primer tema…" Kristall camino lentamente hacia la pizarra que se encontraba al frente de todos los alumnos y escribió lentamente con su varita la palabra: AVALON.

"como saben Avalon es una de las principales islas que fue dirigida por la hada Morgana y que posee el famoso árbol de las manzanas que supuestamente dan la inmortalidad, aquí las sacerdotisas seguidoras de la grandiosa empiezan un gran entrenamiento en las artes y magias de la misma naturaleza y la tierra " continuo Kristall con seguridad mientras todos los alumnos la miraban con atención en eso Hermione levanto la mano y un cierta molestia de Kristall quien le dio la venia para que interviniera "tengo conocimiento de que Avalon no es mas que una leyenda en el mundo mágico y en el mundo muggle, se supone que tenemos que aprender verdades y no simple mitos" intervino Hermione con seguridad y superioridad.

"Avalon existe desde la antigüedad, con que fundamentas tu intervención" pregunto Kristall manteniendo el aliento.

Hermione que al parecer se encontraba muy satisfecha y ante la mirada de todos los presentes prosiguió "bien, para empezar no existe ningún texto referido a la ciudad dentro del mundo Mágico lo que hace concluir que no es mas que un simple mito y por otro lado los libros muggles no nos dicen nada" concluyo triunfalmente.

"oh bien así que eres de las que se guían por lo que dicen los libros (mirada irónica) ósea que si un libro dice que no se, mmm digamos que Voldemort no es mas que un pequeño niño que se perdió un día, lo vas a creer?" comento Kristall sentándose encima de su escritorio reconstruido mirando fijamente a Hermione sin importar algunas reacciones que provocaron las palabras de ella, así Hermione le dijo "esta es una diferente situación, porque no nos dices la verdad, nadie conoce sobre Avalon y mucho menos lo a visitado", Kristall la miro y luego volteo la mirada hacia sus compañeros y dijo tranquilamente "alguien tiene la amabilidad de responder la interrogante de la Srta. Granger" varias manos se levantaron pero al final fue Orlando quien respondió en un tono casi despectivo "Avalon, existe y muchos la han visitado, claro que la entrada es un poco complicada, cabe resaltar que solo los de sangre limpia pueden ingresar a ella y aún mas observarla desde lejos no sin dificultad" dicho esto Orlando tomo asiento y lanzo una mirada de compasión a Harry y sus amigos.

"aunque sea esa la razón, de que personas como yo no la puedan ver…" fue interrumpida Hermione por la mano levantada de Michael y el asentimiento de Kristall, "si me permiten decir Avalon es mas que una simple ciudad, esta tiene vida propia y decide en cierta manera quienes atraviesan sus nieblas, principalmente son los descendientes de las familias mas antiguas los que pueden atravesar esas nieblas, así que Hermione no cualquiera conoce la ciudad" concluyo Michael tajantemente algo molesto por los argumentos de Hermione.

"esta bien digamos que existe, pero me niego a aceptar que no haya sido posible que nadie haya escrito algo sobre ella, además quien eres tu Kristall como para decir que sabes todo sobre esa ciudad si no eres mas que una estudiante de Alemania y según la leyenda de la isla de Avalon esta en Inglaterra por Glastonbury Tor" dijo Hermione negándose a creer las palabras de los demás.

Después de recibir el asentimiento de Kristall, Draco dijo calmadamente "puedo decir por experiencia propia que conozco Avalon o la isla de las manzanas y es una isla muy poderosa que a decir verdad se cuida de ser revelada a incautos o pequeños ignorantes, es por esto que nadie a escrito algo sobre ella; el conocimiento se recibe oralmente y son pocos los afortunados los que según la voluntad de la ciudad recuerdan lo enseñado", muchos de los alumnos asintieron ante la intervención de Draco, Pansy al parecer no conocía Avalon por como lo miro y recibió cuando este de nuevo se sentó.

"insinúan que ustedes fueron elegidos por la ciudad para recordar sus enseñanzas, vamos no es más que una isla vieja claro si es que existe, pero es imposible que no haya algún escrito sobre ella, eh estado millones de veces cerca del monasterio y nunca sentí algo extraño" afirmo Hermione mirando detenidamente a todo el grupo, Harry por su parte estaba intrigado de la misma, como era esa isla sentía deseos de conocerla.

"bien sigamos con la clase y después trataremos ese asunto con más tranquilidad, alguien me dice como es llamada Avalon por los celtas?" pregunto Kristall decidiendo ignorar plenamente a Hermione que se sentó haciendo caso a Harry que quería oír lo que Kristall tenia que decir.

"bien Avalon o la isla de las manzanas es llamada por los celtas Ynisvitrin o Inis Gutrin, para que entiendan es la Isla de cristal." Intervino Alext después de que Kristall le haya dado el asentimiento.

Muchos de los alumnos estaban interesados en lo que se decía sobre esta misteriosa isla mientras Hermione miraba con reprobación a todos los presentes levantando de nuevo la mano y no haciéndole caso Kristall, Hermione se paro y empezó a hablar sin permiso "esta Avalon que existe según ustedes, si es que posee tanta magia como ustedes afirman deberíamos saber de ella, es imposible… de seguro Kristall. Tu y todos tus amigos inventaron que la dichosa isla existe para hacer pensar a los demás que ustedes son una clase de que, enviados?. Me niego a pensar que tan poderosa isla existe y me niego a pensar que cerca de ese monasterio se pueda encontrar esa isla".

"es verdad, como sabemos hay varios escépticos que interrumpen las clases sin aportar nada sino limitando las mentes de sus compañeros, veamos quieres escribir algo sobre Avalon pues bien anda escribe algo nosotros te observamos" propuso Kristall mirando detenidamente a Hermione con una gran sonrisa malévola. Hermione sin chistar cogio uno de sus pergaminos y alzo la pluma empapada en tinta lista para escribir algo sobre la isla cuando de repente una mano salio de la nada y le arrebato la pluma, era Ryan quien en ese momento sostenía la pluma con delicadeza y mirada un poco confundido a Kristall "de verdad ibas a dejar que escribiera algo, sobre todo sabiendo que es mitad bruja" dijo acercándose a su compañera.

"Ante todo no me tutees en el aula soy la profesora para ti, por otra parte que ella escribiera algo hubiera servido de ejemplo para los demás (mirando su reloj) bien el tiempo a pasado volando entre exposiciones correctas y simples deslices de estudiantes ignorantes, doy por terminada la clase. La próxima semana abra un examen de lo que hoy fue tratado" pronuncio Kristall mirando fijamente a Ryan y disponiéndose a arreglar algunas de sus cosas para salir de la aula. Mientras tanto muchos de los alumnos ya se habían parado pero Hermione no estaba muy contenta se acerco a Ryan y le pidió su pluma, este al darle su pluma de dijo algo que dejo a Harry y a Ron un poco confundidos "Granger no seas una suicida, te conviene que no escribas nada sobre esa isla", segundos después todos los alumnos es habían retirado incluida Kristall que había pasado triunfalmente al lado de Hermione después de que esta escuchara las palabras de Ryan.

"que le sucede a ellos creen que me asustaran?" pregunto Hermione con superioridad mientras alzaba su pergamino y sus cosas, y se iba raudamente mientras decía "Dumbledore tiene que saber que puso de maestra a una embaucadora. "No iras a ir al despacho del director verdad son como las 9:30 ya es tarde" intervino Ron mientras corría junto con Harry detrás de Hermione.

Después de unos cortos minutos Hermione tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Dumbledore al frente de las gárgolas, este se encontraba algo intrigado por la aparición de los jóvenes y espero hasta que recuperaran la respiración, después de unos minutos Hermione levanto el pergamino frente a Dumbledore y dijo airada "profesor Kristall es una embustera, trato de hacernos creer que Avalon existe!", Dumbledore vio a la joven unos instantes sin decir nada hasta que levanto la mirada y la dirigió hacia Harry y Ron y pregunto seriamente "Harry tu le crees a la Srta. Schmetterling?" ante la admiración de Hermione Harry respondió muy tranquilo "de alguna manera pienso que todo lo que dice es verdad".

"bien síganme por favor necesitamos un lugar mas tranquilo y adecuado para conversar sobre su duda Srta. Granger" dijo Dumbledore y en seguida ya los cuatro se encontraban dentro del despacho de Dumbledore y este ya había echo aparecer sillas para Harry y Ron, echo esto se sentó atrás de su escritorio y miro fijamente a Hermione luego dijo "bien supongo que te dijeron algo referente a si se puede escribir sobre la isla, verdad?".

"Kristall me reto a que escribiera algo pero Ryan me detuvo y me dijo que si valoraba mi viva que no lo hiciera" contesto Hermione mientras aun mantenía su pluma en la mano junto con un pergamino.

"bien porque no escribes algo sobre la isla pero antes ponte esto" dijo Dumbledore mientras sacaba un pequeño cofre de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, este cofre tenia bellas incrustaciones en plateado y zafiros brillantes, al abrirlo Dumbledore saco un pequeño escudo que mostraba a dos dragones peleándose uno plateado y el otro dorado en medio de los mismos se encontraba una pluma verde. El bello escudo que estaba echo en plata y oro fue entregado a Hermione que gracias a una pequeña cadena de plata se lo pudo poner alrededor del cuello después de eso Dumbledore miro a Harry y dijo "Harry tienes contigo el amuleto que te mande para tu cumpleaños?".

Harry se sintió perplejo ante tal pregunta, se acordaba claramente del amuleto este era una especie de muñequera de cuero con una pequeña piedra negra incrustada en ella, así Harry mostró su brazo descubierto y dejo ver la peculiar muñequera. "bien perfecto joven Weasley por favor mantente cerca de Harry y ahora Hermione por favor escribe algo sobre Avalon".

Después de escuchar sus palabras y de que una repentina inseguridad le invadiera Hermione empezó a escribir sobre la isla y cuando ya empezaba asentirse segura al terminar las dos primeras líneas, el pergamino empezó a arder en una furiosa llama celeste algo que asusto a la muchacha y la hizo retroceder. Después de que el pergamino se hubo vuelto en cenizas, de estas salieron dos resplandecientes flechas celestes que volaron velozmente hacia Hermione quien no pudo hacer nada para defenderse y hubiera muerto de no ser porque el escudo que le había dado Dumbledore proyectara una inexplicable y potente protección (algo parecido a un yelmo) la fuerza fue tan fuerte que lanzo a Hermione hacia la pared.

"Hermione estas bien!" grito Ron muy preocupado corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su amiga mientras Harry veía como las cenizas desaparecían ante sus ojos "que fue lo que paso?" pregunto algo perturbado a Dumbledore, quien lo miro seriamente y después de que Hermione se levantara dijo "esa es la maldición de la Isla de Avalon, esa es la razón del porque nada se escribió sobre ella. Como dicen muchos es como si tuviera vida". Hermione no podía creerlo al igual que ella, Harry se encontraba totalmente anonadado no podía creer su amiga casi muere que hubiera pasado si Ryan no la hubiera detenido en la clase, de seguro que las flechas la habrían acabado.

"no entiendo Dumbledore, Kristall trato de condenar a Hermione al retarla de esa manera!" grito Ron algo exaltado. "solo trato de hacerlo a su manera de seguro hubiera detenido las flechas, porque otra cosa que no saben es que ella es una de las principales sacerdotisas de Avalon, es por eso que en Alemania la consideran un eminencia en magia antigua celta a su tan poca edad. Ruego que vayan a sus clases y que tomen atención a lo que tiene que decir" pidió Dumbledore mientras se sentaba y mostraba su cansado rostro y Fawkes lo miraba con preocupación "es mejor que vayan a descansar luego hablaremos con mas atención a Hermione por si acaso ten el escudo contigo durante la noche, buenas noches".

Los tres amigos se sintieron muy preocupados por el director pero lo apremiante era la nueva información que ahora tenían sobre este nuevo descubrimiento "Avalon existe!" dijo Ron con triunfo. "eso no significa mucho, seria bueno que pudiéramos usar la magia de ese lugar"comento Hermione, "usar su magia? Para que?" pregunto Harry adivinando la respuesta.

Ya en la sala común y después de que Hermione dijera que la magia de Avalon puede derrotar a Voldemort, los amigos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para dormir.


	6. Nuevos amigos, Reunión

NUEVOS AMIGOS Y UNA REUNIÓN

Un lagrima, y un suspiro y de repente Harry se encontraba despierto sentado en su cama mirando fijamente al vació. Por más que quería no podía recordar su sueño y esto lo tenia desconcertado así que decidió pararse y vestirse aprovechando que no era muy tarde, ya en la sala común se dio con la sorpresa de que en el sofá se encontraba Marina recostada y descansando envuelta en su túnica rojo sangre. Harry la miro por unos segundos y se acerco para verla mejor, aún tenia deseos de hablar con ella (no había podido verla desde el lunes) y parece que ahora había llegado el momento, los segundos pasaron y Harry vio como Marina abría los ojos y daba un gran suspiro…

"mmmmm Harry? Que haces aquí?" pregunto Marina mientras se incorporaba, su voz fue mas fría de lo que Harry esperaba y su mirada mostraba un vació impresionante. Tanto así que Marina tuvo que repetir sus palabras para que Harry reaccionara.

"eh quería hablar contigo, y como te encontré en el sofá pensé que tal vez deberíamos terminar la conversación que empezamos el lunes" continuo Harry sentándose al lado de Marina.

"el lunes?... ah te refieres al sueño, verdad. Porque no me haces un favor y lo olvidas, es algo que ya quedo atrás" comento Marina levantándose y caminando hacia el sillón que estaba al lado de la chimenea.

"no puedo, fue muy doloroso como para olvidarlo" continuo Harry tratando de no dejarse amilanar por las frías palabras de Marina.

"pensé que un rato en esta sala común me libraría de las preguntas de Katrina, pero al parecer salí de uno para entrar a otro embrollo. Harry olvida todo sobre ese sueño, son mis asuntos y no soportare mas otra de tus intervenciones" dijo Marina que esta vez parecía mas enojada y fría.

"solo quería hablar contigo, aclarar las cosas solo eso" siguió Harry parándose también, no se esperaba esa reacción de parte de Marina.

"las cosas ya están aclaradas, la próxima vez fíjate en tus asuntos y deja a los demás con los suyos, nos vemos en el desayuno" se despidió Marina saliendo raudamente de la sala común hacia fuera.

Harry se encontró solo en la sala común sin entender completamente lo que había pasado, Marina lo había tratado como un ser indeseable y eso no le agrado por otro lado ese sueño no seria fácil de olvidar. Por cierto desde ese día Marina había cambiado y evaluando las cosas antes y después del sueño, su carácter ahora era más frío y calculador en realidad había cambiado mucho, Harry estuvo unos minutos en la sala común antes de que todos empezaran a salir, en ese momento decidió dirigirse al gran comedor en el camino, mientras bajaba las escaleras, se percato de que casi al final estaba Draco aparentemente de no ser porque se encontraba hablando entretenidamente con una persona que Harry no podía identificar, pero mientras mas se acercaba se dio cuenta que Draco conversaba con Marina que en ese momento estaba escribiendo algo en un pergamino raudamente, Draco no paraba de mostrar su lado más afable mientras Marina solo sonreía esporádicamente a la vez que ponía toda su atención en la firma final del pergamino y después de doblarlo y golpearlo delicadamente con su varita lo entrego a Draco a manera de darle instrucciones después de esto para desagrado de Harry, Draco dio una reverencia y dijo "por fin hiciste caso de mis palabras verdad?" y se fue tranquilamente hacia el gran comedor al igual que Marina que lo siguió de cerca con cierto enojo, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry que se encontraba algo confundido ante la escena presenciada.

"Harry hola te estábamos buscando!" sonó una voz atrás del joven, era Hermione que bajaba rápidamente las gradas detrás de ella estaba Ron algo adormilado por otra parte Hermione tenia aún puesto el extraño escudo que Dumbledore le había dado la noche anterior.

"donde te habías metido ya ni nos esperas para el desayuno" comento Ron parándose frente a un Harry algo confundido.

"lo siento creo que he estado un poco afectado" contesto Harry tratando de cambiar de tema, con éxito después de unos minutos ya estaban en el gran comedor que por cierto estaba casi repleto, la atmósfera era algo tensa por la proximidad de los dos siguientes partidos del torneo.

Los alumnos de Portugal se encontraban algo tensos sobre todo después del ataque a Ryan y Michael, que en ese mismo instante se encontraban cerca de la mesa de Slytherin conversando amenamente con otros alumnos de Durmstrang e Irlanda. Toda andaba bien cuando los tres amigos se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor para desayunar.

"saben ayer tuve raros sueños" indicó Hermione que sostenía el pequeño escudo entre sus manos "fueron realmente extraños, todos trataban de raros enfrentamientos"

"enfrentamientos? Eso debe ser extraño, pero al final todo termino verdad?" pregunto Ron mientras saboreaba su avena, en cambio Harry tomo mediana atención a lo que había dicho su amiga pues tomaba más atención al lugar donde se encontraba Marina conversando con Katrina muy amenamente.

"Harry? Escuchaste lo que dije?" pregunto Hermione en voz algo alta.

"ehh? Claro lo escuche, no creo que sea algo importante solo será no se…" dijo Harry sin terminar la oración porque Kristall y Flink entraron en el gran comedor, Kristall de alguna manera estaba colgada del cuello de Flink que no hacia mas que reírse y decir extrañas frases en alemán que Kristall respondía coquetamente.

"como es posible que ella este de esa manera con el!" murmuro Ginny que recién se estaba sentando al lado de Dean que veía la escena con interés.

"pues se llevan muy bien" contesto Ron con asombro.

"bien no me agrada como actúa esa" dijo Hermione que se levanto y se acerco al profesor como si fuera a preguntarle algo, es ese momento Kristall le mando una mirada algo enojada mientras Flink hacia que dejara de abrazarlo.

"profesor tengo una pregunta" empezó Hermione no haciéndole caso a Kristall que dijo una frase en alemán que provoco que Flink se fuera raudamente sin hacer caso a Hermione a quien no le agrado ese trato.

"no deberías comportarte así, que en Largerfeuer no les enseñan otra cosa?" pregunto Hermione a Kristall que se había quedado parada mirando al profesor.

Ante esas palabras Kristall hizo un ademán y volteo hacia donde estaba Hermione a manera de responderle pero en vez de eso se quedo mirándola fijamente, hasta que de un momento a otro Kristall movió su mano con velocidad y arranco el escudo que Hermione llevaba puesto de una manera algo brusca.

"ahh que te pasa, eso es mío no lo toques" protesto Hermione dividida entre el asombro y el enojo.

"tuyo, mentirosa de donde lo sacaste!" pregunto Kristall en voz alta haciendo que varios alumnos voltearan hacia donde estaban ellas.

"que? No entiendo que a te refieres!" respondió Hermione algo desubicada mientras Ron se levantaba y caminaba hacia donde estaba Hermione.

"que es lo que pasa?" inquirió Ron cuando ya se hubo puesto cerca de Hermione.

"Lo que pasa Ron es que tu amiguita es una ladrona!" contesto Kristall algo irritada aún con el escudo escondido dentro de su mano derecha.

"yo no soy una ladrona Kristall, ahora retórname ese escudo que no te pertenece" dijo Hermione igual de irritada, justo en el momento que Harry decidió pararse para evitar un posible duelo, el antagonismo entre Hermione y Kristall ya era conocido en todo el colegio.

"Kristall, Hermione dejen de pelear resuelvan eso de otra manera" pidió Harry en tono apaciguador.

"Harry ella dijo que soy una ladrona y no lo soy!" explicó Hermione algo alterada ante la actuación de Kristall.

"pero si la prueba contundente esta en mi mano!" indicó Kristall que empezaba a mirar a su alrededor como si buscara a alguien "listo!... Marina ven".

Muchos estaban presenciando la escena excepto muchos alumnos extranjeros que siempre acostumbraban a ignorar a los alumnos ingleses y enfrascarse en conversaciones en su propio idioma en este caso Marina se encontraba hablando con Katrina de una manera muy amena y por consiguiente no había tomado atención a lo que sucedía hasta que Kristall nombro su nombre por otra parte los alumnos de Largerfeuer y de Durmstrang también tomaron atención.

"que pasa Kristall me llamabas?" pregunto Marina mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos y despreocupados.

"mira esto"siguió Kristall poniendo el escudo en las manos de Marina "parece que te robaron, el escudo…"

"donde conseguiste esto?" interrumpió Marina a Kristall que lo único que hizo fue levantar la mano y apunto a Hermione de una manera muy fría, para este incidente Ryan y Orlando ya se encontraban al lado de las chicas mientras que Michael y Alext trataban de ahuyentar a los curiosos.

"Hermione, donde conseguiste este escudo?" pregunto Marina calmadamente mientras apretaba contra su pecho la joya.

"eso es algo que no te interesa Marina, ahora podrías devolvérmelo" respondió Hermione conteniendo el aliento y mirando a Marina desafiante.

Mirándola seriamente Marina, sonrió y puso en su mano derecha el escudo y la extendió hacia Hermione pero esta el tratar de coger el escudo no pudo porque se formo un escudo protector alrededor de Marina que hizo que Hermione retrocediera unos pasos. "repito Hermione, de donde lo sacaste" dijo Marina guardando una impresionante seriedad.

Hermione que se encontraba algo anonadada por la actuación del escudo no pudo responder nada mientras que Harry que veía claramente que los ojos de Marina demostraban una extrema frialdad dijo "el escudo le fue dado a Hermione, dáselo y te diremos quien nos los dio".

Marina que miro a Harry con cierta expectación "no lo haré el escudo ya esta con uno de sus dueños".

"con su dueño? A que te refieres?" pregunto Hermione mostrando una gran desconfianza.

"Para que te informes ese es el escudo de la familia Snavely" explicó Orlando mientras Marina sacaba una cadena que estaba al rededor de su cuello, esta cadena mostraba también un escudo casi idéntico al que tenia excepto por que el que Dumbledore había dado a Hermione lucia algo viejo, pero apenas Marina puso a los dos escudos juntos una luz brillo en el viejo y fue como si una espesa capa cayera y de un momento a otro apareció totalmente renovado y no era como Harry pensaba, los dos dragones no peleaban sino que estaban uno al frente de otro sus colas como sus cuellos estaban entrelazados y la pata derecha del dragón plateado estaba sobre una esfera hueca que también tenia puesta encima de ella la pata izquierda del dragón dorado, y dentro de la esfera hueca se encontraba algo con la débil forma de una pluma pero mas se asemejaba a una pequeña luz verde saliendo de la esfera y cada dragón llevaba una joya roja en la frente.

"esto es intolerable, dime quien te dio el escudo"intervino Ryan que mostraba cierto enojo ante Hermione.

"fue Dumbledore, pero no se como lo obtuvo" comento Alext que tenia los ojos semiabiertos.

"Dumbledore debería detenerse. Como es posible, que haya podido hacer esto… de alguna manera tomo el escudo de tu casa y eso es un robo" dijo Kristall mirando despectivamente a Hermione "y por último se lo dio a una impura, sabes que indigno es?".

"si se lo dio fue por algo, pero aún así esa es una manera detestable" secundo Michael mientras se acercaba con los demás a ver el escudo de cerca.

"Hermione también te dio el cofre donde estaba?" pregunto Marina mirando detenidamente a Hermione.

"primero ustedes no deberían acusar a Dumbledore de robo" dijo Ron perdiendo la paciencia y poniéndose al frente de Hermione como para protegerla.

"que vas a hacer?" pregunto Kristall moviendo su cabello de una manera que dejo boquiabierto a Ron.

"yo…". "No va hacer nada esto se resolverá de otra manera" interrumpió Harry sacando valor, no le gustaba ver como sus amigos eran tratados.

"que tratas…" dijo Orlando que veía un momento oportuno para atacar a Harry que lo esperaba dispuesto.

"por favor deténganse, esto se resolverá con su director no con ellos, además hace años que este escudo dejo la mansión" continuo Marina mientras guardaba el escudo dentro de su túnica.

Todos los chicos hicieron caso después de ver una venia de Kristall que volteaba y le dirigía unas palabras en búlgaro a Marina que respondía de la misma manera, la conversación fue algo tensa.

"ahí viene su director porque no vamos a hablar con el?" pregunto Orlando al ver a Dumbledore ingresar al gran comedor.

"perfecto vamos Marina" insistió Kristall que camino raudamente hacia donde estaba Dumbledore, tomando a su amiga de la muñeca, que la recibió cerca de la mesa de los profesores, Marina que lo único que hizo fue poner el pequeño escudo entre sus ojos y sonreír malévolamente después de decir unas cortas palabras.

Después de esto Dumbledore se quedo mirando un rato a Marina detenidamente, decidió salir con ella del gran comedor y ambos después de unos minutos ya se encontraban fuera de vista, al regresar Kristall miro despectivamente a Hermione y dijo o más bien ordeno a los chicos en alemán unas cuantas palabras y ya todo el grupo se iba del gran comedor pero antes de que sucediera esto Alext miro a Harry y le dijo "bien con todo lo que sucedió lamento decirte que mejor olvides mi pedido de querer practicar con ustedes, no seria un buen momento". Dicho esto se fue.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió dentro de lo normal, muchos alumnos conversaban sobre lo sucedió y los demás alumnos extranjeros decidieron irse como sus homólogos, por supuesto cuidando de no acercarse a algún alumno de Hogwarts cosa que hizo que varios se enojaran, especialmente con Hermione. Harry no sabia que pensar, el echo de que Dumbledore pudiera haber robado ese escudo no le salía de la cabeza (aunque Marina desaprobó esa idea) por otro lado su colegio ya se había echo de una muy mala reputación en pocos días era como se dijo hace tiempo, la desunión se estaba propagando por todo el colegio y este torneo en vez de dejar y fomentar una confraternidad no hacia mas que hacer daño.

"Potter que estas soñando! Reacciona!" dijo Snape ante la distracción de Harry mientras hacia una poción anti-petrificante, que por cierto Snape le había enseñado en los talleres que tenían juntos, "por suerte la poción no va mal Potter no me obligues a quitarle puntos a tu casa por tu gran incompetencia"concluyo admirablemente Snape viendo la poción correctamente crema de Harry.

"lo siento profesor!" se disculpo Harry que procuraba concentrarse en su poción, pero por más que quería dejar de pensar en los impulsos que tuvo en la hora del desayuno, simplemente no podía. Se controlo mucho para no apoyar a Kristall aunque su corazón le dice que la apoyara, era raro; desde que los había conocido se sentía más identificado con ellos, que con otra persona mas, incluso sus amigos. La clase paso y cuando termino su poción Snape mando a que las pusieran en la mesa para probarlas con unos pequeños animales que, Snape había traído y como se estaba volviendo usual Neville logro una poción excelente mientras que Harry no se quedo atrás ante su sorpresa y la de muchos su poción logro los mejores resultados sin efectos secundarios como la que tuvo Hermione.

"bien la clase termino, váyanse" sentencio Snape sin tomar importancia a los resultados de los demás y yéndose antes que los alumnos.

"hubiera sacado una mejor nota, si no hubiera sido porque no dejaba de pensar sobre lo que paso en el desayuno" comento Hermione mirando fijamente el frasco que contenía su nombre.

"bien esta clase no fue tan mala realmente Neville y tu, Harry le están demostrando a Snape que somos mejores que Slytherin" dijo Ron con un aire ameno que duro poco porque el profesor Flink les esperaba al doblar el pasillo.

"Ya se tardaban; vengan conmigo" comento totalmente serio y con una mirada, como era habitual, fría.

"profesor buenos días, con gusto lo acompañamos" saludo Hermione que sin querer se quedo un poco con la boca abierta.

"bien Dumbledore quiere hablar con ustedes, vayan a su despacho y si no pueden entrar la contraseña es nueva "galeón", algo simple para mi. Supongo que no tendrán miedo de ir solos así que me retiro tengo cosas más importantes que hacer" continuo Flink después de escuchar las palabras de Hermione, sin mas este se retiro raudamente. Cuando Harry volteo para preguntar porque los llamaba Dumbledore se dio con la sorpresa de que Kristall esperaba a Flink al otro lado del pasillo. Ante los ojos del grupo de amigos ambos se fueron mostrando grandes sonrisas.

"simplemente como es que ella hace que el sonría" se pregunto Hermione algo enojada "desde luego seguro es su "encanto de Veela" continuo aún más enojada.

"oh olvídalo y vamos donde Dumbledore, seguro nos tendrá algo importante que decir" dijo Ron, fue así que el grupo se encamino hacia el despacho del director y como dijo Flink este, estaba cerrado así que dijeron la contraseña, durante el camino iban especulando sobre la razón de la llamada y todo siempre recaía sobre el escudo que ahora Marina tenia en su poder.

"me alegra que se hayan apersonado rápidamente, oh y el profesor Flink? No esta con ustedes" pregunto Dumbledore que se encontraba cerca de Fawkes dándole comida.

"el profesor Flink nos dijo que viniéramos solos" contesto Ron con tranquilidad, "dijo que ya éramos grandes como para venir solos".

"mm supongo que tiene razón, ahora siéntense por favor" pidió Dumbledore mientras hacia un movimiento con su varita y tres sillas aparecían al frente de su escritorio. "Estas bien Harry?" empezó Dumbledore fijando su mirada en Harry que extrañamente pudo sostener la mirada de Dumbledore sabiendo que no se sentía bien. "Me siento bien, Dumbledore no se preocupe" respondió Harry con seguridad.

"perfecto, ahora hablemos sobre lo que paso esta mañana, Srta. Granger tiene algo que decirme?" pregunto Dumbledore mirando fijamente a la muchacha.

"bien todo empezó cuando camine hacia el profesor Flink y Kristall vio el escudo" dijo Hermione dudando de la versión que pudieron haberle dado a Dumbledore.

"Hermione porque sacaste el escudo a la vista?" pregunto Dumbledore con su habitual tranquilidad.

"bien, no sabría decírselo simplemente lo saque para observarlo"dijo Hermione que al parecer se encontraba desconcertada, mientras tanto Harry paso revista a todas las cosas que estaban en el despacho del profesor pasando de los cuadros de los directores que dormían falsamente hacía los estantes que tenían extraños objetos en ellos, pero aún así Harry tenia el presentimiento de que el cofre donde estaba el escudo ya no estaba en el despacho… "es cierto Harry, el cofre ya no lo poseo" dijo Dumbledore adivinando que era lo que Harry buscaba con la mirada, "y tengo que pedirles una cosa más" continuo Dumbledore después de tener la total atención de Harry.

"que es profesor?" pregunto Harry que solo le interesaba saber de donde Dumbledore había sacado ese cofre.

"bien tengo que pedirles que no busquen problemas con algunos de los alumnos de Largerfeuer y Durmstrang" aconsejo Dumbledore ante una mirada sorprendida de Hermione que solo bajo la cabeza, "estos alumnos que ya deben conocer en parte, no suelen controlar sus poderes y no me gustaría ver a alguno de ustedes herido por alguno de ellos" continuo Dumbledore.

"pero como es que ellos se atreverían a atacarnos, eso es contra los reglamentos del torneo" indicó Hermione algo sorprendida.

"porque ellos habrían de tratarnos mal, si somos como compañeros. Pero ante todo me gustaría saber de donde usted consiguió ese cofre"pregunto Harry en un impulso que no fue anticipado y cogio desprevenido a Dumbledore.

"ese cofre me fue entregado por alguien que fue desterrado hace algunos años, ustedes no lo conocen, y esto es más de lo que les puedo decir" respondió Dumbledore algo pensativo. "Y ellos les tratarían de la manera en que creyeran conveniente, a decir verdad, con quien más deberían tener cuidado es con la Srta. Schmetterling suele ser muy impulsiva. Así que solo les pido que se mantengan prudentes. Bien ya pueden irse al gran comedor" concluyo Dumbledore mientras se levantaba de su sillón sin dejar tiempo a que los jóvenes expresaran algo.

Justo antes de que salieran. En la puerta Leonardo el profesor de Largerfeuer tenía bajo su brazo unos cuantos pergaminos "profesor Dumbledore me presento para saber si todavía no ha cambiado de opinión, sinceramente no creo que sea prudente de mi parte aceptar esto" dijo sin tomar atención de la presencia de Harry.

"eres el más indicado. Sobre todo ahora que el joven Gewinnen fue nombrado como el prefecto de todo el grupo, ya no necesitan un profesor de Largerfeuer aquí" comento Dumbledore con una alegre mirada.

"bien entonces acepto el cargo, por otra parte el anterior profesor ya dejo las instalaciones" informo Leonardo mostrando una sonrisa diplomática.

"entonces considérate como uno más del grupo y bienvenido" contesto Dumbledore dando un apretón de manos a Leo que solo dio una venia y se fue sin más.

"bueno Harry nos veremos, ya es hora de que se vayan" dijo Dumbledore dejando a los alumnos para que se fueran al gran comedor, estos aún intrigados por lo que había sucedido se fueron caminando lentamente sin decir palabra alguna.

"no entiendo, porque tanto misterio con ella si solo es una simple alumna" pregunto Hermione cuando ya se encontraban a unos pasos del gran comedor.

"bien sabes como te trato en la mañana, por otro lado ustedes no se llevan bien, es más creo que la odias" comento Harry directamente hacia su amiga justo antes de que se sentaran a la mesa.

"no la soporto solo eso, detesto su hipocresía" dijo Hermione "además que quería el profesor de Largerfeuer con Dumbledore".

"que no es obvio, es ahora nuestro profesor. Me pregunto que curso estará bajo su tutela" se pregunto Ron justo empezando a comer.

"un nuevo profesor?... espero que sea para pociones" dijo Harry algo esperanzado, cosa que desapareció cuando vieron a Snape entrar por la puerta de los profesores.

"bien tenemos poco tiempo ya empezara la próxima clase de historia" dijo Hermione que extrañamente estaba tranquila y como pudieron ver Harry y Ron la causa era porque ningún alumno extranjero se hallaba en el gran comedor.

"todo esto me parece extraño no volvieron a entrar en el castillo desde lo sucedido en la mañana" musito Neville que estaba sentado cerca de Ron con un libro al frente de él.

"y el libro Neville?" pregunto Harry, que veía un libro con una pasta peculiar.

"oh este, bien Michael me lo presto, es sobre Herbología" respondió Neville que rápida y extrañamente cerraba el libro y lo ponía dentro de su bolsa.

"espero que todo este bien, Neville deberías ser un poco más cuidadoso Marina y sus amigos no son de confiar" dijo Hermione mirando con desconfianza donde había sido depositado tan peculiar libro.

"por favor Hermione, solo estas celosa de que ellas sean en cierta manera mejores que tu" replico Neville en un arranque levantándose rápido y yéndose con sus cosas dejando a muchos alumnos de Gryffindor algo anonadados.

"que fue lo que acaba de decir Neville" dijo Hermione algo incrédula "vean! Ya lo cambiaron!" continuo en voz alta antes de tomar algo de su jugo.

"tranquila, mejor olvídate de ellos y punto" dijo Ron algo molesto.

"que los proteges?" pregunto Hermione a la defensiva.

"no! Más bien quiero protegerte de ti misma!" contesto ron algo exaltado.

Los dos se enfrascaron en una pequeña discusión lo que le permitió a Harry almorzar tranquilamente y meditar sobre el partido del día siguiente, cuando ya se acabo el almuerzo todo el grupo de Gryffindor se paro para ir tranquilamente hacia la clase de historia de la magia donde algunos pensaban dormir después de un buen almuerzo. Cuando ya estaban a unos pasos de entrar en la aula Harry se percato de que Hermione y Ron no se hablaban y lo único que hacían era mirarse fijamente, ya dentro del aula todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos Harry entre Ron y Hermione, esperando algo tensos la habitual aparición del profesor Binns atravesando la pizarra pero los minutos pasaban y nada sucedía el profesor no se dignaba a aparecer y todos los alumnos empezaban impacientarse cuando se escucho la puerta abrirse pausadamente y luego vieron como un profesor caminaba hacia el pupitre y ponía unos pergaminos encima del mismo.

Todos los alumnos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían era el profesor Leonardo Lutscher Schnitter que estaba parado al frente de ellos mirándolos con una sonrisa que mezclaba malicia.

"como deben notarlo el profesor Binns ya no dictara el curso de Historia de la magia" empezó Leonardo mientras hacia un movimiento con su varita y su nombre aparecía en la pizarra con letra elegante. "y como supongo que ustedes no son unos ineptos, ya deducierón que yo, su servidor seré su nuevo profesor" concluyo aún mirando fijamente a cada alumno del salón.

"podríamos saber que paso con el profesor Binns?" pregunto una valiente Parvati.

"que bien que lo hayas preguntado, para empezar el profesor Binns resulto ser algo obtuso en su comportamiento (algo que deduje en una conversación que tuvimos), como la muerte no es impedimento para adquirir nuevos conocimientos el Fantasma-Binns decidió correctamente "salir al mundo"" explicó Leo aún manteniendo la misma sonrisa un poco cambiada a una expresión como si estuviera recordando algo placentero "así después de unas conversaciones y papeleos (como mi renuncia ante Dunkel) heme aquí su nuevo profesor de Historia de la Magia". Concluyo Leonardo mientras cogía algunos pergaminos y los repartía a todos los alumnos.

"que es esto?" se inquirió así mismo Seamus cuando hubo recibido el pergamino.

"para atender a su pregunta joven Finnigan, este es un pequeño examen, simple y nada concreto para medir sus conocimientos hasta el momento" contesto Leonardo.

"pero se supone que el profesor debía haber dejado un registro" comento Hermione mientras miraba las preguntas del pergamino.

"o sí, lo hizo pero me parece irrelevante. Además porque no evaluar por mi mismo su nivel" continuo Leonardo después de haber repartido todos los pergaminos "bien dentro de unos (mirando reloj) 60 minutos será el fin del examen y después veremos. Vamos empiecen" animo el profesor Lutscher con una gran sonrisa.

El examen según pensó Harry no estaba tan difícil una que otra fecha confusa pero por lo demás todo fue bien, después del tiempo esperado el profesor recogió los exámenes y por unos minutos los ojeo al frente de todos los alumnos quienes lucían despreocupados pero a la vez curiosos ante el repentino cambio de profesor.

"bien como lo esperaba todos ustedes tienen buenas respuestas a las preguntas aunque me sorprendería que alguno salga mal, ya que bueno este curso es el más fácil y me permitiría decir un poco aburrido" dijo el profesor levantando la mirada hacia los alumnos y poniendo los pergaminos encima del pupitre "bien el programa del curso me indica que estaban viendo la historia del licántropo desde sus primeros indicios hasta la actualidad?".

"si, estuvimos viendo el tema y estamos por la edad media tardía" informo Hermione después de haber levantado la mano.

"perfecto, empezaremos ese tema de nuevo" dijo el profesor dirigiéndose hacia la pizarra.

"pero profesor ya tenemos avanzada una parte del curso" replico Hermione mirando al profesor Lutscher fijamente.

"señorita Granger no estoy sordo ni ciego, pero creo conveniente que empecemos de nuevo el tema" indico el profesor Lutscher empezando a irritarse un poco ante la mirada de Hermione "además señorita Granger considere que hay otros alumnos en la clase, en cierta manera no es justo que usted se quede con todo el conocimiento. Deje que sus compañeros también aprendan, porque creo estar en lo correcto de que usted ya sabe el tema no es verdad?" concluyo el profesor que sin darse cuenta pues estaba dando la espalda a los alumnos, de que dejo a Hermione sonrojada y un poco avergonzada con la consecuencia de que se siente raudamente.

"bien aquí tenemos los nombres de algunas de las armas que se utilizaban para cazar a los lobos que podían convertir a los humanos en licántropos" dijo el profesor Lutscher señalando a la pizarra, esta mostraba cinco extraños nombres que hasta Hermione se sintió algo perpleja al verlos, "para que entiendan mejor haré aparecer las armas" continuo el profesor ponía su varita en una de las palabras del pizarrón y después de decir "Verbatem" sucedió algo extraño las líneas de la palabra se separaron del pizarrón y flotaron un rato encima del pupitre. De repente las líneas de la palabra empezaron a transformarse en madera y metal formando algo indescriptible antes de caerse atrás del pupitre. "perfecto aquí tenemos una muestra" dijo el profesor Lutscher en el momento en que levantaba la herramienta como lo pensaron muchos pero en vez de eso vieron algo parecido a una pequeña ballesta pero la peculiaridad era que las fechas parecían salir de ambos lados del artefacto. Todos los alumnos se quedaron viendo el arma que tenia Leonardo en las manos, este sin previo aviso acciono el arma haciendo que dos fechas salieran disparadas hacia las paredes. Un gran grito de parte de algunas muchachas se escucho cuando las fechas empezaron a derretir la pared a la que habían caído pues la dos al mismo tiempo, cayeron en el mismo lugar.

"no se asusten, miren en las primeras décadas en las que se podía identificar a los lobos infectados se creo esta arma para matar a estos animales mágicos, pero como sabemos estos eran muy fuertes por consiguiente se puso una poción en la punta de cada flecha y el resultado lo están viendo" explicó Leonardo quien parecía encantado.

"quiere decir que mataban a los animales de esa manera?" pregunto Dean Thomas algo asqueado.

"así lo hacían, en la próxima clase veremos más sobre este tema y claro les presentare las otras armas que por cierto son mas interesantes" sonrió Leonardo mientras repetía la misma palabras y al instante líneas pintadas de tiza aparecieron en la pared y en sus manos. "mm es tarde mejor váyanse y veré sí podremos hacer algo de practica para esto tendré que ponerme de acuerdo con Flink, bien hasta la próxima clase" concluyo el nuevo profesor con una sonrisa malévola mientras se retiraba del aula y dejaba a muchos alumnos sentados y anonadados.

"viste lo que hizo? De seguro estas clases serán más entretenidas" dijo Seamus algo emocionado.

"si hubiéramos hecho la historia de la revueltas de los duendes de seguro nos hubiera llevado al lugar de los hechos" comento Parvati cerrando los ojos como si estuviera imaginando algo "además es casi tan lindo como Flink" concluyo con una sonrisa.

"sea lo que sea no me agrada este cambio repentino"sentencio Hermione mientras miraba al vació "debe ser una trampa o algo".

"en lo que a mi respecta estas clases serán mejores pero aún si tengo cierta desconfianza, como porque Binns se fue" dijo Harry algo preocupado mientras todos los alumnos cogían sus cosas y se iban del aula.

Nadie respondió la pregunta de Harry ni siquiera Dumbledore, el cual le dio clases ese mismo día. Todo transcurrió normalmente hasta el día siguiente en el cual Harry se despertó muy temprano, y se dio con la sorpresa de que ya todos sus compañeros se estaban alistando para ir a la sala común. Sus rostros lucían emocionados por que ese día seria el primer partido de Hogwarts en el torneo también algunas expectativas brillaban por Porto da Fortaleza el gran equipo portugués pero al final el equipo anfitrión seria el ganador.

"Buenos días! Estas despierto eso es bueno" saludo Ron al ver a su amigo erguido en su cama.

"si, pero porque no me despertaron" pregunto Harry mientras salía de su cama para vestirse.

"que no es obvio, no queríamos que nuestro capitán tuviera un feo despertar" dijo Seamus muy afable.

"claro no sería agradable despertar con la cara de Ron cerca no lo crees?" indico Dean entre risas con Neville.

"ya, ya eso es suficiente no se juega con el prefecto" dijo Ron mientras mostraba un semblante avergonzado ante las risas de todos los presentes.

"bien ya estoy listo, bajamos?" dijo Harry después de pasar unos segundos tratando de recuperar la respiración después de las risas.

"perfecto mejor salgamos" secundo Ron algo avergonzado.

Los cinco amigos bajaron a la sala común la cual sin importar la hora de la mañana (por no decir madrugada) se encontraba abarrotada de alumnos que se distribuían banderolas de Gryffindor y Hogwarts completamente entusiasmados y en cierta manera nerviosos, todos el ver a Harry lo recibieron con vítores y aplausos "nuestro gran capitán" decían con alegría. Cuando Harry bajaba muchos le daban pequeños golpes en la espalda hasta que Hermione los alcanzo.

"hola Harry y que tal como vas? Bien para el partido?" pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

"estoy bien, ningún problema" respondió Harry que empezaba a sentirse un poco incomodo.

"bien recuerda tenemos que ganar" indico Hermione mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa.

"que tratas de…" inquirió Ron pero se quedo callado después al ver lo que Hermione tenia entre las manos.

"bien es una pequeña poción, Harry te dará fuerzas" musito la muchacha con una sonrisa.

"no creo que debas tomar eso Harry se ve…, de donde lo sacaste?" pregunto Ron algo asqueado.

"como dije le hará bien a Harry, por otro lado yo misma la hice" informo Hermione agitando el pequeño frasco que lucía un liquido rojo sangre.

"bien lo tomare con tal de que no me mate" dijo Harry que tomo el frasco y inexplicablemente ingirió casi toda el liquido antes de que Hermione le quitará el frasco.

"tranquilo Harry no es necesario que te lo tomes todo, con eso es más que suficiente" sonrió Hermione guardando de nuevo el frasco en su bolsa.

Justo en ese momento mientras Harry aún saboreaba el sabor del extraño liquido, la puerta que daba paso a los dormitorios de Durmstrang se abrió lentamente de ahí salieron todos los alumnos del equipo vestidos con sus túnicas rojo sangre. Todos se veían algo alegres y pasaron entre todos los alumnos de Gryffindor hasta llegar a la salida estaban conversando en búlgaro mostrando sonrisas ciertamente malévolas justo antes de que salieran, Alext fue el único que deseo cierta suerte Harry. Minutos pasaron y todos los alumnos decidieron dirigirse al gran comedor donde ya todo el colegio se encontraba reunido y sumido en cierta expectativa.

Era notorio un gran suceso pues una mesa más estaba dispuesta cerca de la mesa de los profesores ciertamente en un espacio agrandado mágicamente ahí estaban todos los alumnos extranjeros que al parecer habían escogido un idioma en común para comunicarse, por cierto este no era ingles.

"parece que no se sentarán con nosotros, no se pero eso me reconforta en cierta manera" comento Ginny mostrando una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a Kristall casi despectivamente.

"bien por nosotros, pero mejor comamos algo" dijo Hermione mientras hacia que varios se sentarán con un ademán de la mano.

El tiempo paso y los siete representantes del colegio salieron de sus mesas y se dirigieron a los vestidores mientras los alumnos extranjeros se dirigían al campo de quidditch vestidos ya con sus uniformes.

Las voces se oían con gran fuerza en las tribunas mientras Harry y los demás del equipo se preparaban para salir es tiempo había pasado y Harry como capitán ya se encontraba en el centro del campo de quidditch mirando a todos los espectadores mientras Dean Thomas presentaba a cada alumnos de Hogwarts, todos aplaudían y la euforia se sentía nítidamente.

Llego el momento en que se hizo un silencio, silencio porque comparado con lo anterior se notaba un cambio radical. "ahora presentaremos a los grandes alumnos de Porto de fortaleza y aquí tenemos a la guardiana y capitana Agatha Cheirar, los cazadores Irma Lembranca, Hilda Buseiros y Teoblado Redhuentos, y no olvidemos a los cazadores Flavio Vinhola y Oscar Leao, aquí viene el buscador Lucas Amilho!" dijo Dean con emoción ante el equipo rival que recibió muchos aplausos provenientes de las delegaciones extranjeras que se habían reunido en las tribunas de Slytherin, estos por supuesto también hacían gran barullo por el equipo extranjero. "y que empiece el partido!" grito Dean con muchos ánimos y alegría.

Como Harry lo había planeado los cazadores de Hogwarts iban a realizar unas jugadas iniciales para anotar el mayor numero de veces, pero los cazadores del equipo extranjero resultaron ser muy veloces mientras que Lucas se encontraba en uno de los extremos del partido tomando más atención a este que a buscar la snitch. "30 a 10 Porto da fortaleza va ganando!" grito Dean después de unos cinco minutos algo consternado.

Harry empezó a concentrarse y a buscar las snitch los más rápido posible dejo de ver el partido y empezó a sobre volar por todo el campo de juego, Lucas por su parte seguía en el mismo extremo sin moverse un centímetro como si la snitch fuera a ir donde estaba él, Harry recordó las palabras de Kristall "ese buscador a veces no sabe lo que debe hacer", "claro" pensó Harry que empezó a volar rápidamente hacia donde estaba Lucas, cuando ya estaba a unos metros de él este sin previo aviso se lanzo de picada por unos segundos Harry se sintió totalmente asustado y lo siguió raudamente en picada mientras a lo lejos Dean gritaba "70-20 ganando Porto da Fortaleza" el viento frió chocaba contra el rostro de los dos buscadores de repente Harry se percato de que no había nada en el lugar donde Lucas se dirigía "que?"…. era el Amago de Wronski y Harry se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde justo cuando Lucas se retiraba Harry freno bruscamente y solo choco sus pies contra el suelo del campo antes de elevarse nuevamente casi medio colegio se había quedado callado ante tal hecho mientras rápidamente Lucas voló hacia donde estaba Harry "vamos Potter hubiera sido mejor verte un poco atontado" dijo Lucas con una mirada fría, "ya quisieras, pero ganaremos!" grito Harry mientras miraba alrededor en caso de que la snitch apareciera.

"no me interesa si quieres te doy la Snitch, es toda tuya. Con tal de que pueda regresar a mi colegio a tener que estar en este desagradable lugar" replico Lucas mirándolo fijamente mientras se iba rápidamente hacia el otro extremo del campo pero de repente la snitch apareció en medio del campo y ambos buscadores la vieron y volaron hacia ella rápidamente mientras Dean gritaba "80 a 40 Porto da Fortaleza va ganado!".

Pero en ese momento Harry y Lucas estaban enfrascados en una carrera hacia la pequeña bola, ambos alzando los brazos desesperadamente Harry no la alcanzaba y veía que la mano de Lucas le estaba ganando cuando escucho "como dije antes si la quieres ahí la tienes" era Lucas que bajo su brazo unos centímetros lo que hizo que Harry pudiera atraparla al instante. "y Hogwarts gana!" grito Dean aún con el corazón en la mano y después de unos segundos todo el colegio lo seguía con una explosión de aplausos y barras "ganamos 190 a 80!" gritaba Dean con lagrimas en los ojos.

Cuando todo el equipo de Hogwarts descendió muchos alumnos los recibieron con mucha alegría, pero Harry no estaba del todo satisfecho sabía que Lucas había fallado a propósito y cuando volteo para buscarlo vio que todo Porto da Fortaleza estaba reunido con las demás delegaciones y se podía apreciar que conversaban amenamente entre ellos.

"Harry que te pasa ganamos deberías estar alegre!" animo Ginny mientras tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla una hora después de que había terminado el Partido.

"por supuesto que estoy alegre lo que pasa es que me siento algo cansado" dijo Harry mientras daba una mirada a todo el gran comedor que estaba abarrotado solo por los alumnos de Hogwarts "donde están los de Porto da fortaleza?" pregunto Harry.

"deben estar en Ravenclaw haciendo sus maletas no lo crees?" contesto un alegre Ron que se acercaba hacia el grupo con Hermione que también estaba muy alegre.

"me siento un poco cansado iré un rato a la sala común y luego regreso" dijo Harry garantizando que la fiesta iba a durar hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

"perfecto estaremos aquí!" respondió Seamus quien también estaba con el grupo.

Harry salio del gran comedor raudamente estaba totalmente enojado por las palabras de Lucas pensó ir a buscarlo para aclarar las cosas cuando escucho unos ruidos provenientes del patio, eran como gritos, Harry se dirigió raudamente hacía el lugar y ya en los jardines no pudo ver a nadie así que siguió caminando hasta llegar cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, nadie pudo verlo porque se detuvo cerca del gran carruaje de la delegación italiana. La escena que presencio fue extraña para el; todos los alumnos de la delegación portuguesa estaban vestidos con túnicas de viaje y al parecer se estaban despidiendo de las demás delegaciones que se encontraban ahí…. Segundos y el ruido del tren ya se hacía sonar mientras la misma luz aparecía en los limites del bosque.

"NO! Esperen!" grito de improviso Harry corriendo hacia la luz pero ya era demasiado tarde los alumnos de Porto da fortaleza ya se habían ido.

"que haces aquí?" pregunto Alberto mientras se acercaba a Harry quien no se había percatado de que todos los alumnos presentes lo miraban algo anonadados.

"eh? Bien quería hablar con Lucas" afirmo Harry mirando a Alberto con la mejor sonrisa forzada que podría mostrar en ese momento.

"tranquilo no te vamos a matar" dijo una voz muy conocida, era Marina quien lo miraba fijamente "nos sorprende que el capitán de Hogwarts este aquí en vez de celebrar su "victoria"".

"no fue una victoria, no como me hubiera gustado" contesto Harry algo enojado.

"eso muestra un buen carácter, no te gustan las cosas fáciles verdad?" dijo una chica que respondía al nombre de Mary Ahem una de las cazadoras del Vaelensinda (Irlanda) "Lucas solo quería irse y punto".

"no te enfades con Lucas, él era uno de los muchos que no estaban de acuerdo con este torneo" explicó Lita una cazadora de Scalatosve (Italia) cayendo en un acuerdo con Mary.

"porque no vamos a divertirnos?" intervino Kristall caminando en dirección del lago sin tomar en cuenta a Harry "esta conversación me mata del aburrimiento"

"perfecto podemos seguir con algún juego" dijo Fernando de Durmstrang el tercer cazador logrando así que se cambie el tópico de la conversación.

"nosotros tenemos que descansar para mañana, es nuestro deber" indico un chico que respondía al nombre de William Haughey el guardián y capitán del Vaelensinda.

"pero no es necesario, aún podemos divertirnos hoy verdad?" pregunto Orlando con una gran sonrisa.

"bien si hubieras sido nuestro cazador no estaríamos haciendo esto no lo crees?" contesto una muchacha llamada Kelly Adams otra cazadora del Vaelensinda.

"ehhh… perfecto nos vemos mañana" dijo Orlando mostrando una sonrisa y caminando hacia donde se dirigía Kristall.

Segundos después el equipo de Irlanda ya se había retirado. Harry miro a todos, algunos de los presentes lo miraban con curiosidad y para salir del aprieto pregunto "a que se referían con lo de jugar para Vaelensinda?"

"bien mi familia proviene de Irlanda, todos mis tíos y primos nacieron en Irlanda al igual que yo pero mi Padre nació en Inglaterra por azares del destino así que decidió vivir aquí luego consiguió el trabajo en ministerio y terminamos en Bulgaria…" explico Orlando como si estuviera enumerando acontecimientos después de pararse y mirar por unos segundos a Harry.

"por favor no queremos saber más, cada vez que alguien le pregunta sobre eso terminamos escuchando un gran monologo" dijo Alext en tono de Burla.

"ja si eso pasa también con Ryan"replico Orlando mirando a su amigo que le correspondió con un gesto irónico.

"no es tanto, además no me gusta enumerarlo como a ti" respondió Ryan con una mueca de angustia "haber enumerando saldría así, yo nací en Bélgica obviamente porque me familia es de ese lugar y mis padres están en el ministerio de Bélgica por supuesto, pero por lo excelente de Largerfeuer termine estudiando ahí al igual que Michael, que es de Austria, así los dos estamos en Alemania" concluyo Ryan con un sonrisa forzada.

"cosas interesantes y llego a la conclusión de que mi vida es mas monótona, nací, viví y estudie en Bulgaria" dijo Alext mostrando una sonrisa después de oír a Ryan "Soy el único normal del grupo! Claro a parte de Kristall" concluyo.

"mira lo que hiciste ahora Kristall se va a enojar" intervino Alberto mientras miraba que la muchacha alemana miraba de una manera amenazante a Alext.

"los enredos que son sus vidas siempre que escucho esto me siento un poco nostálgica nada más, siempre quise vivir fuera de Alemania" dijo Kristall mostrando una sonrisa angelical después de haberse aproximado al grupo y dejando de lado la idea de ir al lago.

"pero si prácticamente la pasas viajando con el equipo" comento Michael un poco desconcertado.

"no es eso sino ser algo así como Marina" replico Kristall en voz alta.

"que? Me llamaron?" pregunto Marina que se ahora encontraba un poco apartada del grupo.

"hablábamos de tu vida" contesto Kristall guiñándole el ojo.

"mi vida, para que?... si es aburrida" replico Marina que esta vez se mostraba un poco más cautelosa.

"era sobre como todos terminaron en otros lugares" explico Harry que se encontraba entre los integrantes del grupo Italiano.

"bien, si escucharon el monologo de Orlando solo cambien Irlanda por Egipto y que ahora mis padres están muertos, por otro lado mi familia se estableció aquí hace unas dos o tres generaciones, por lo demás eso es lo poco que deben conocer" contesto Marina mientras se acercaba y se ponía al lado de Michael.

Harry se quedo meditando unos segundos sobre la conversación reciente, "todos provienen de lugares diferentes" pensó algo sorprendido.

"pues tu descendencia egipcia, te dejo la piel bien tostada verdad?" comento Rachelle en un tono algo despreciativo.

"perdón…" empezó a decir Marina cuando fue interrumpida por Orlando "creo que la apariencia de Marina es exquisita, por eso y mucho más es muy querida" dijo mientras sonreía a Marina quien lo miró con amabilidad.

"oh Rachelle te ves algo mal creo que deberías retirarte" comento Lita con una gran sonrisa.

"es verdad no se pero esta muy pálida" secundo Johanna de Largerfeuer.

"creo que deberías ir a descansar" dijo Alberto que empezó a mirarla algo preocupado.

"ahh es verdad! Otto acompáñala a su cuarto se ve muy mal" intervino Kristall haciendo un ademán y cambiando su tono al de una orden, Rachelle sin tener tiempo para replicar tuvo que irse junto con Otto que también estaba algo desconcertado.

Después de que los jóvenes se hayan ido Harry dijo "en realidad no la veía tan mal"

"No estaba en perfecto estado, pero ya no la soportaba cerca" dijo Lita "gracias por seguirme la corriente" concluyo con una sonrisa.

"ni más, lo siento Kristall puede que sea tu amiga pero en verdad esa chica es muy insoportable por no decir muy engreída" continuo Alberto temiendo que Kristall reaccionara mal.

"de verdad, la mande con Otto porque tampoco lo soporto a él. En realidad ella ya no pertenece a mi circulo de amistades después de lo que hizo" dijo Kristall con una sonrisa mientras miraba de soslayo a Orlando.

"cambiando de tema, porque no seguimos con la proposición de Kristall sobre el juego cerca del lago" interrumpió Marina algo impaciente.

"perfecto vamos" dijo Ryan.

Harry siguió a todo el grupo o más bien valdría decir que lo llevaron a las inmediaciones, cuando ya todo el gran grupo se hubo reunido cerca del lago. Kristall saco su varita e hizo un movimiento suave, de repente del lago empezaron a salir pequeñas esferas de agua inmediatamente Kristall procedió a cambiarles de color unas eran rojas y otras eran verdes "bien supongo que algunos ya saben las reglas verdad?" pregunto la joven mientras terminaba de crear 20 esferas.

"a que se refiere?" pregunto Harry mientras veía que todos sacaban sus varitas con gran expectación. "bien tenemos que evitar que esas esferas nos toquen, además no deseo mi uniforme manchado" dijo Lita mientras ofrecía una sonrisa a Harry el cual se sentía algo extrañado.

"perfecto formemos dos grupos de 10 antes de empezar" indico Kristall mientras se acercaba a Alext y Orlando.

"bien aquí vamos cinco" dijo Ryan mientras se acercaba con Michael hacia donde estaba Kristall.

"estaré con ustedes" siguió Fernando de Durmstrang mientras los alumnos de Italia se consolidaban en un solo frente.

"bien estamos siete a seis" dijo Alberto mientras miraba fijamente las esferas.

"bien alguien se nos une?" pregunto Lita muy entusiasta en ese momento Marina sonrió notoriamente a Kristall con una mirada malévola y acudió silenciosamente al llamado de Lita seguida por Katrina.

"yo estaré con ustedes" indico Igor de Largerfeuer mientras se acercaba al equipo de Alberto siguiendo con una sonrisa a Katrina formando así un grupo de diez personas.

"perfecto ven Harry estaremos con el equipo de Kristall" dijo Jan mientras hacia una seña a Harry quien asintió con una relativa alegría y fue hacia el grupo, Johanna los siguió asintiendo al llamado de Kristall.

"bien, cada uno tomara posesión de una de las esferas y la manipulara con sus varitas, quien reciba más de cuatro golpes del equipo contrario es decir más de cuatro o cuatro manchas es eliminado" explicó Kristall mientras las esferas verdes iban volando hacia el equipo de Alberto.

"como es la primera vez de Harry en este juego no seremos muy sádicos" dijo Igor mirando malévolamente a Harry quien ya tenia una esfera verde al frente de el, "Uno, Dos y TRES! Empiecen" grito Kristall.

Inmediatamente todos los presentes empezaron a moverse rápidamente, Harry fue jalado bruscamente por Orlando antes de que recibiera un golpe de la esfera de Enrique el guardián del equipo italiano, todos lo presentes se movían rápidamente y las esferas volaban de un lado para otro era un buen juego para ejercitar los reflejos y demás. Pero sobre todo Harry se sentía dentro de un gran equipo ya unas cuantas veces había salvado a Jan y a Fernando y a la vez muchos le habían ayudado, los minutos pasaban y ya muchos se encontraban a un lado parados con las túnicas manchadas de verde y rojo. Con ayuda de Marina, Alberto y Lita lograron desaparecer a Michael y Alext, pero estos a la vez habían sido sacados por Kristall y Ryan. Harry se encontraba invicto hasta que corriendo cerca de los árboles se encontró con Katrina quien sonreía, Harry se salvo con las justas ileso y con dos manchas en su brazo mientras que Katrina y Johanna se descalificaban a la vez y Ryan resultaba manchado dos veces.

Al final muchos estaban empapados y en el juego solo quedaban Harry, Marina, Kristall, Igor y Orlando. Marina e Igor estaban juntos y se movían sin parar; dos movimientos limpios y Orlando, era descalificado. Harry tenía ya tres manchas en su haber mientras que Igor contaba con dos manchas y por sorprendente que fuera Kristall y Marina estaban con las túnicas impecables. "bien decidamos!" Grito Igor mientras corría hacia Harry y lanzaba su esfera con una gran fuerza, Harry la esquivo con las justas mientras lograba manchar a Igor.

Igor se encontraba un poco enojado por haber sido manchado y lanzo su siguiente ataque lo que ocasiono que los dos se mancharan al mismo tiempo. Harry no pudo reaccionar cuando de repente vio a Marina al frente de el que le mandaba su esfera con gran velocidad y lo mismo hacia Kristall con Igor y…. Pum! Harry e Igor quedaron descalificados y mojados.

Todos estaban mirando mientras Marina y Kristall estaban paradas una al frente de la otra a las orillas del lago, movimiento! Y Marina se salva por poco de ser tocada pero Kristall no fue tan afortunada, una gran mancha roja era visible a la altura de su hombro. "no perderé Marina!" grito algo molesta mientras lanzaba su esfera Marina hizo lo mismo y ante el asombro de muchos el mismo resultado salio a la luz, Kristall ahora tenia otra mancha roja en su espalada mientras que Marina se encontraba en el suelo.

"bien cada uno hará lo mejor" anuncio Marina mientras se paraba y lanzaba de improviso su esfera directo al pecho de Kristall, "ahhh!" si Kristall fue manchada pero Marina también; una gran mancha verde era visible en su falda.

"como dijiste… Lo mejor" dijo Kristall con una gran sonrisa mientras movía su varita y su esfera empezaba a deslizarle por el aire; "no perderé!" grito Marina delicadamente mientras levantaba su varita, un gran movimiento de parte de las dos contrincantes y Pum! Marina se encontraba en el suelo pero afortunadamente sin mancha alguna mientras que Kristall lucia su cuarta mancha roja justo en su brazo izquierdo.

"llevas cuatro significa que perdiste verdad?" pregunto Marina que estaba sentada a las orillas del lago. "acepto que perdí, pero habrá una revancha" replico Kristall mientras su esfera desaparecía al mismo tiempo que la de Marina.

Todos empezaron a hacer barra a ambas muchachas gritando por una revancha en ese mismo instante, Harry se sentía muy cómodo, al parecer Kristall no estaba muy contenta con el resultado y mientras todos gritaban por revancha y Marina regresaba hacia donde estaba el grupo, Kristall saco su varita e hizo un movimiento brusco, Harry la vio pero no pudo prever las consecuencias. De repente Marina fue arrancada del suelo y como si fuera lanzaba por algo enorme acabo de lleno en el lago sumergiéndose bruscamente.

"Kristall que acabas de hacer" se oyó el grito de Orlando mientras corría hacia el lago con intenciones de tirarse cuando de repente Marina apareció a unos cuantos metros de la orilla.

"no deberías alterarte tanto, Orlando. Ella se cuida muy bien" contesto Kristall quien no parecía alegre por ver a su amiga nadando hacia la orilla.

"no deberías ser tan impulsiva Kristall" replico Orlando quien la fulminaba con la mirada.

"no eres quien, para darme ordenes Orlando. Además ya es hora que te dejes de preocupar por Marina podría decir que hasta entiendo porque terminaron" dijo Kristall que al parecer había dado en el blanco por la manera en como se puso Orlando mirándola fríamente y luego caminando hacia en grupo sin dirigirle palabra alguna. Segundos pasaron y Marina ya estaba parada cerca de la orilla totalmente empapada.

"porque no vienen a nuestro carruaje verán que será muy confortable" propuso Lita tratando de deshacer al ambiente tenso que se había creado en torno a Orlando y Kristall.

"te ayudo?" pregunto Harry mientras se acercaba a Marina ofreciéndole el brazo para que se pudiera apoyar.

"no te preocupes, estoy algo cansada creo que mejor debería irme a mi cuarto" contesto Marina mientras se exprimía el cabello.

"yo te llevo" se ofreció Orlando caminado raudamente hasta su compañera quien lo mirada algo incomoda.

"no te preocupes Orlando, Harry me ayudará. Verdad Harry?" indicó Marina mientras estiraba un poco su túnica.

"o no hay problema yo te llevo" dijo Harry entendiendo las intenciones de la muchacha, justo en ese instante y antes de que Orlando pudiera replicar, Alberto levanto la voz "entonces lo demás vengan al carruaje como dijo Lita será muy confortable" concluyo con un ademán.

"perfecto vamos, Orlando muévete" dijo Ryan mientras todos se movían y Harry con Marina se iban hacia el castillo.

"muchas gracias por acompañarme" agradeció Marina después de estar un rato caminando por los pasillos con la mirada cabizbaja.

"no tienes porque darme las gracias realmente me divertí este par de horas" replico Harry quien se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo.

"es verdad tanto así que ni siquiera comiste algo" indicó Marina mientras miraba a un pasillo que llevaba al gran comedor "deberías ir a comer y de paso a celebrar por la victoria de Hogwarts" concluyo la joven parándose de improviso.

"no es necesario, además no me siento alegre por lo que me dijo Lucas" contesto Harry recordando el partido.

"Lucas es así, no deberías tomar tan en serio lo que dijo" comento Marina cuando empezaba a caminar de nuevo.

"no me gusto que me subestimara" dijo Harry empezando a irritare por las palabras de Lucas.

"el siempre logra sacar de quicio, pero simplemente te encontrase con el en un mal momento por lo general suele ser muy agradable aunque es subestimado" continuo Marina quien apresuraba el paso.

"te refieres a que es subestimado por Kristall" especulo Harry recordando las frases de Kristall sobre Lucas.

"a todos nosotros, en verdad Lucas es mejor cazador que buscador diría yo" explico la muchacha con un aire indiferente.

"Aurores; bien ya llegamos a la sala común" indico Harry mientras cedía el paso a Marina pero de repente Harry se sintió algo mareado y al final fue Marina quien lo ayudo a entrar a la sala común y a echarlo en el sofá "esperamé un rato" se despidió Marina antes de deslizarse raudamente hacia su habitación.

Harry no entendía lo que le pasaba pero más aún se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar la cabeza le daba vueltas y demás, unos cinco minutos después Marina salio de su habitación vestida con una larga falda y una blusa; en su manos llevaba un pequeño frasco "toma esto, Harry te pondrás mejor" afirmo la muchacha mientras alcanzaba el frasco a Harry quien después de mirar un rato el liquido transparente tomo un poco de él.

Segundos pasaron y Harry ya se sentía mucho mejor, extrañamente tenía muchas ganas de coger su saeta y salir volando. "gracias, eso me hizo bien" dijo Harry mirando directamente a los ojos de Marina.

"se lo agradecerías a Orlando, él es quien hace las pociones, que ayudan a que el efecto de otras mal hechas desaparezca" contesto Marina quien ahora estaba cerca de la chimenea.

"bien, poción?..." balbuceo Harry cuando recordó el extraño liquido que le había dado Hermione, seguramente esta poción no le habría salido bien; sin importarlo el joven se paro y camino hacia Marina planeando como hacer surgir el asunto del sueño que tuvo. "me preguntaba si podríamos platicar" pidió el joven mientras se sentaba en el sillón pues Marina se encontraba sentada en el suelo cerca de la chimenea.

"de que quieres conversar?" pregunto la muchacha mirando fijamente al fuego.

"bien, será interesante ver su juego mañana? De seguro tendrán un espectáculo esperando verdad?" dijo Harry tratando de empezar una conversación que dure más de cinco minutos con ella.

"no entiendo, pero creo adivinar. A decir verdad no se porque tuvimos el mismo sueño" adivino Marina de repente dejando a Harry algo desconcertado ante la mirada indiferente de Marina hacia él "ese era el tema que querías tocar, no me gustan los rodeos Harry. La próxima vez ve directo al grano".

"así lo haré, aún así quisiera saber porque esa clase de sueño" continuo Harry probando suerte ante el carácter voluble de Marina.

"bien, hay un conjuro que es capaz de quitar la tristeza. Me entenderías sí supieras que significa perder a alguien que quieres mucho y ni siquiera saber como fue que sucedió y siempre preguntarse el porque" explico Marina mientras atizaba el fuego con un fría mirada.

"creeme lo se, entonces trataste de…" dijo Harry recordando a Sirius y como cayo cerca del arco."De…"

"desaparecer lo que sentía referente a la muerte de mi tío. Pero creo que algo salio mal, ahora hay algo que es como una muralla entre los demás y yo" reflexiono Marina mientras ponía su mano en su pecho y suspiraba" En lo demás no se porque apareciste en el sueño, es realmente inesperado pero interesante como el hecho de que a Drancer le agrades" continuo Marina poniéndose raudamente de pie "hoy es sábado y ya son como las cinco verdad? No tienes clases con Snape?"

"ehhh, bueno si pero…. (mirada al techo) mejor voy nos vemos Marina gracias por conversar conmigo" agradeció Harry antes de irse, pero la joven no le respondió en vez de eso se dirigió raudamente a su habitación.

"llegas tarde Potter, sabes estas clases deberían preocuparte más a ti que a mi. Por lo demás, dime porque esta mojado?" pregunto fríamente Snape cuando Harry entro corriendo a su despacho, las clases continuaron hasta muy avanzada la noche y Harry por fin rendido se dirigió de vuelta a la sala común la cual estaba vacía.

Y sin pensar subió a cuarto y callo dormido al instante, ningún sueño apareció esa noche.

"Harry, despierta!" era la voz de Ron que movía a Harry. "eh que pasa?"

"ya es tarde el juego empieza en 20 minutos, te quedaste dormido" explicó Ron mientras veía a su amigo levantarse rápidamente.

"porque no me levantaste?" pregunto algo enojado Harry mientras se cambiaba.

"Harry lo intente pero no reaccionabas" dijo Ron mirando peculiarmente a Harry "ayer no regresaste a la fiesta".

"ehhh, no pude estaba con Kristall y los demás" indico Harry totalmente distraído. "oh bien apurate nos vemos abajo" dijo Ron antes de salir de la habitación.

En menos de un suspiro todo el colegio se encontraba en el campo de quidditch incluidos Harry y sus amigos, por otro lado se podía ver que todas las delegaciones extranjeras se habían acomodado en la tribuna de Slytherin y hablaban amenamente entre ellas.

"parece que solo les gusta estar con lo de Slytherin verdad?" especulo Hermione mientras miraba la tribuna de Slytherin.

"por favor Hermione, no empieces." Advirtió Ron mientras miraba distraído hacia la entrada a los vestidores.

Unos segundos después la gran voz de Dean se hizo escuchar a través de todo el campo de juego, la multitud se empezó a impacientar mientras que las delegaciones de Alemania y Italia se hacían notar mediante peculiares barras en otro idioma, seguidos por los de Slytherin quienes se reían de los demás alumnos.

"ahora empezaremos con la presentación de los equipos, por Vaelensinda de Irlanda tenemos a el guardián y capitán William Haughey, a los cazadores Kelly Adams, Robert Reynolds y Mary Ahem!" en ese momento los jugadores ya mencionados se encontraban dando vueltas de calentamiento alrededor del campo mucha expectativa se podía ver en el rostro de los espectadores, "los golpeadores John Burton y Bertie Robinson! Y por no olvidar la gran buscadora Eithne McAlesse!" grandes aplausos se desprendieron mientras los jugadores asumían posiciones en el centro del campo.

"no nos olvidemos del oponente, aquí están los jugadores de Durmstrang! el buscador Alext Berov, el guardián Jan Kostov, los cazadores Marina Snavely, Orlando Cuborn el afamado capitán y Fernando Susak; y por ultimo los golpeadores Roderick Mladenov y Katrina Tudjman" muchas fueron las barras que se escucharon de parte de Slytherin y las delegaciones a los dos equipos cuando estos se pusieron frente a frente, cabe resaltar que los jugadores de Durmstrang no habían hecho movimiento alguno como sus homólogos, simplemente se limitaron a volar hacia sus respectivas posiciones.

"y da inicio al partido!" grito un muy entusiasmado Dean mientras la quaffle era soltada y era cogida inmediatamente por Fernando el cazador de Durmstrang.

Todo fue rápido las bludgers empezaron a volar sistemáticamente encima de los cazadores como halcones buscando a su presa, mientras que los cazadores Irlandeses trataban de obtener la quaffle que estaba en las manos de Orlando, con una movida de pases sucesivos Durmstrang marco el primer tanto mientras Alext simplemente se encontraba en una esquina del campo, algo que hacia a Harry recordar mucho a Lucas.

Pero no fue mucho, la quaffle ahora estaba en manos de los cazadores de Irlanda que se acercaban peligrosamente hacia los aros del equipo Búlgaro, pero una implacable atajada de Jan nublo sus expectativas ahora la quaffle se encontraba en las manos de Fernando mientras se movía rápidamente hacia el otro lado del campo, en ese momento las delegaciones de Italia y Alemania que habían estado dando ánimos a los diferentes equipos guardaron un silencio sepulcral, muchos de los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se quedaron callados ante tal evento; mientras la quaffle iba a las manos de Orlando, en la tribuna Kristall se paro y al instante su larga cabellera rojo fuego ondeaba con el viento mi sin más grito: "Blut!" muchos no entendieron pero otros si en segundos las delegaciones que no jugaban con los de Slytherin gritaban la misma palabra. "BLUT!"

Al parecer en el campo de juego no habían sido inadvertidos, porque en pleno juego Orlando en vez de lanzar la quaffle a uno de los aros se la lanzo muy fuertemente a Marina quien junto las dos manos en forma de puño y golpeo la quaffle con todas sus fuerzas muchos no entendieron el proceder de Orlando. Pero la quaffle se dirigió de frente al aro del centro muy fácil de atrapar como lo pensó Harry y William quien subió para poder atrapar la quaffle con las dos manos pero fue tan fuerte el impacto y la fuerza con que iba la quaffle que William acabo atravesando el aro junto con la quaffle. "20 a cero y va ganando Durmstrang!" grito Dean algo atolondrado después de ver esa jugada William se encontraba un poco aturdido mientras que la quaffle entrada de nuevo en juego.

Desde ahí en adelante y gracias a las ovaciones de las delegaciones el partido se torno más peligroso, los golpeadores de Durmstrang ya no jugaban benévolamente sino que ahora lanzaban la bludgers con una puntería impresionante. Poco después de la segunda anotación de Durmstrang, Kelly Adams ya estaba con un brazo fracturado a causa de las bludgers que mandaba Katrina mientras que se podía notar que el siguiente blanco era Mary Ahem.

"están haciendo una carnicería o me parece" comento Ron después de que Dean anunciara otro punto de Durmstrang a manos de Orlando.

"bien parece que les gusta mostrar de lo que son capaces" dijo Neville algo confundido viendo como Vaelensinda era acabada.

"solo nos tratan de intimidar, no hay que hacer caso alguno nosotros ganaremos el siguiente partido" indico Hermione con determinación mientras veía como los de Durmstrang celebraban otra anotación "parece que Marina no disfruta de su actuación" concluyo la joven con una sonrisa.

Harry no dijo nada, pero al ver los rostros de los jugadores se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón, Marina no demostraba emoción alguna mientras jugaba parecía que no disfrutaba el juego. Pero algo le decía a Harry que era todo lo contrario, y fue cuando se acordó de su conversación previa "ese sueño" murmuro pero si era verdad que Marina había ocultado esos sentamientos como podría ahora liberarlos sin hacerse daño. Desde que los conoció en el callejón Diagon, Harry había tenido una sensación extraña respecto de Kristall y los demás aunque no sabía realmente que, por otro lado ese sueño lo tenía realmente preocupado "y Durmstrang anota de nuevo 50 a 0"grito Dean sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

"el juego va bien pero creo que Vaelensinda no soportara más ya tiene dos jugadores menos" señaló Ron viendo como se movían con dificultad, Kelly y John se notaban algo magullados mientras que Eithne volaba mostrando cierta desesperación.

"miren lo que pasa en un arriesgado movimiento Vaelensinda toma a la quaffle y se dirige raudamente hacia los aros de Durmstrang!" grito Dean mientras los cazadores de búlgaros seguían a la quaffle en ese momento Harry sintió una especie de punzada en su pecho e inmediatamente veía que Marina quien también se cogia el pecho y respiraba con dificultad.

El dolor se pronuncio cuando Vaelensinda logro su primera anotación, Marina descendió unos metros pero su rostro seguía sin mostrar alguna expresión inmediatamente Alext salio de su laureles y ante una seña de Orlando se dispuso a buscar la snitch.

Orlando voló hacia Marina con un aire de preocupación mientras esta retornaba al juego y Harry sentía que el dolor desaparecería. "y en un impresionante movimiento Alext Berov logra adueñarse de la snitch y así Durmstrang gana el partido!" grito Dean emocionado por la pirueta de Alext "200 a 10 un gran inesperado resultado. El próximo juego será Largerfeuer contra Scalatosve y después Hogwarts contra Durmstrang!" añadió con más entusiasmo.

"el juego estuvo a pedir de boca" señaló Kristall cuando todos se reunieron cerca de la puerta del castillo.

"fue perfecto, una gran atrapada Alext" indicó Harry quien recién se acercaba dejando atrás a Hermione y a Ron.

"que bueno que estés acá, ya te íbamos a llamar mi buen amigo" dijo Alberto ante la presencia de Harry "pero Marina por otro lado no te ves muy feliz".

"no me cuestiones, simplemente soy así" replico Marina sin cambiar su fría mirada pero asumiendo una posición de preocupación.

"perfecto nos veremos dentro de una horas verdad? Para hacer una pequeña revancha del juego de ayer" pregunto Ryan para poder cambiar de tema.

"vayan ustedes yo necesito descansar" dijo tajantemente Marina mientras se aleja del grupo sin previo aviso.

"pero…"- …. "Déjala Orlando, necesita un poco de libertad no crees?" pregunto Kristall mientras veía venir a Hermione y a Ron "Harry porque no vienes con nosotros así no perderás tu preciado tiempo" añadió la joven justo cuando Hermione su hubo parado cerca de Harry.

"Harry vamos tenemos que irnos" dijo Hermione ante la mirada de todo el grupo de Italia, Alemania y Bulgaria.

"bien preferiría quedarme" replico Harry tratando de evitar la mirada de Hermione, deseaba conocer mejor a estos jóvenes.

"si, Granger porque no mejor te vas" dijo Kristall mientras movía su cabello y hacia que Ron se quedara anonadado.

"no estoy para obedecer tus caprichos y por favor deja esos movimientos de Veela que ya pareces más un animal mágico" replico Hermione quien no estaba muy alegre.

"no seas tan ruda, si no que se pensara de los estudiantes mestizos" pronuncio Kristall con un tono despectivo que solo Hermione capto.

"no me provoques niñita engreída" respondió Hermione empezando a alterarse.

"yo te provoco, tu misma te das ánimos. No es cierto Ron?" pregunto Kristall mientras ondeaba su cabello y automáticamente Ron asentía con una atontada sonrisa.

"deja de ser tan insoportable, Ron vamonos!... Realmente Kristall nos harías un favor si desaparecieras" grito Hermione mientras se iba raudamente con Ron y dejaba a Harry algo anonadado.

El tiempo había pasado desde que Harry había empezado de nuevo el juego con Kristall y los demás aunque lamentaba mucho la manera en que Kristall había tratado a Hermione, Harry consideraba que Kristall era muy amable. Ese día Harry, Orlando y Alext volvieron tarde a la sala común de Gryffindor conversando amenamente entre ellos, ya adentro Harry se despidió de ellos y subió a su habitación Ron y los demás ya estaban dormidos así que decidió dormirse también.

Mientras todo esto sucedía en los pasillos del castillo se podía percibir una presencia trasladándose raudamente hacia la puerta principal del castillo, segundos pasaban y ya afuera del castillo esta extraña presencia se junto con otra, e invisibles ambas se dirigieron a los lindes del bosque prohibido. Ya en los lindes ambas sombras se deshicieron de unas esplendidas capas invisibles mientras una presencia seguía en pie la otra se transformaba en una especie de pantera que se adentro en el bosque seguido de la otra presencia que vestía un sobretodo negro, unos 30 minutos de caminata condujo a estos extraños seres a un árbol hueco que tenia en su interior una enigmática vara hecha en metal. La pantera se transformo de nuevo en un humano y tomo la vara con su mano izquierda luego se la mostró a la otra presencia que con un gesto delicado también toco la vara inmediatamente ambos seres fueron absorbidos por un remolino y aparecieron en la entrada de una antigua casa en las montañas, cerca de las puertas se podían distinguir dos sujetos con capas negras y mascaras blancas quienes se dirigieron hacia los visitantes mostrando un saludo afable antes de ser inmediatamente conducidos a uno de los salones de la casa. En el salón se podía distinguir una hermosa chimenea y un sillón cerca de la misma, "bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando" saludo una voz trémula y débil antes la aparición de las dos presencias.

"déjanos solos colagusano, este es un asunto privado" dijo a la vez una gruesa voz desde el sillón cerca de la chimenea. Inmediatamente después de que colagusano haya desaparecido las dos presencias se sacaron los velos que cubrían sus rostros.

"vez te dije que algún día me traerías este agradable visitante" dijo Voldemort a la presencia más alta que anteriormente se había convertido en un guepardo.

"Al parecer no se equivoco, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo" respondió el aludido.

"no te pongas impaciente, si acaban de llegar" replico Voldemort mirando ahora a la otra presencia "me alegra de que hayas aceptado venir, ansiaba mucho conocerte".

"desearía poder sentarme antes de iniciar una conversación" respondio fríamente el segundo invitado.

"perfecto toma asiento, tu también 'Flink' me gusta ver a mis invitados cómodos" contesto Voldemort con una sonrisa malévola.

"listo, ya me siento cómoda. Ahora porque no me dices el porque de tu llamado" respondió el segundo invitado.

"pero mi querida Marina, un padre no necesita de un motivo para ver a su hija, verdad?" respondió Voldemort con un falso tono empalagoso.

"que quieres de mi?" insistió la joven con un ademán cortes ante Voldemort mientras que Flink no hacia más que tomar atención a lo que había en la habitación.

"bien, eres mi hija y deseo que te conviertas en una mortifago" dijo Voldemort directamente.

"para empezar tu me adoptaste de una manera poco normal, por otro lado no me interesa formar parte de tu grupo" contesto Marina con un aire de seguridad.

"creo que no debería insistir en este tema" intervino Flink mirando detenidamente a Voldemort.

"seria muy gratificante que ustedes dos se conviertan en mortifagos, dado su potencial serian muchos más apreciados aquí que en cualquier otro lugar" dijo Voldemort mientras trataba de mantener su tranquilidad.

"creo que al presentar una negativa, estaría hablando por los dos" dijo Flink con un gesto seguro.

"bueno no es necesario que sea de tu bando como para no ayudarte cuando llegue el momento" replico Marina ante el asombro de Flink quien no entendió lo que la joven quería decir. "por ahora el tiempo es corto, y me niego a ayudarte, pero quien sabe en el futuro… talvez cambien las cosas" concluyo la joven mientras se paraba hacia una leve reverencia y se disponía a retirarse.

"creo que mi deuda con usted fue saldada ahora mi lealtad me pertenece" indico Flink quien salio del mismo modo que Marina. Voldemort no reacciono ni hizo algún comentario se encontraba apacible y satisfecho después de captar la mirada fría en el rostro de su 'hija' y mientras ambos visitantes se disponían a volver al castillo un mortifago enviado por Voldemort entraba a la habitación "mi señor su ordenes ya fueron realizadas".

"los pergaminos ya fueron entregados?" inquirió Voldemort con la mirada.

"si señor, no hay problema todo ocurrirá como esta planeado, pues ese pergamino garabateado nos sirvió mucho" respondió el mortifago con una reverencia. En ese mismo instante Voldemort empezó a reír a carcajadas con un aire malévolo petrificante.

La sonrisa de Voldemort se extendía mientras Marina y Flink caminaban cubiertos por su capas hacia el castillo discutiendo entre si.

"porque le diste la esperanza de una ayuda?" decía Flink con enojo.

"no tienes porque preguntarme eso, es personal además si no lo notaste es lo mas cercano que tengo a una familia" replico Marina un poco fastidiada.

"que, no me entiendes pensé que Kristall y los demás eran como tu familia" pregunto Flink algo confundido.

"eso es lo que haces últimamente verdad, pensar… nunca entendiste lo que hacia y no lo harás ahora 'Flink', conmigo nunca resultaras ser tan ágil como con los demás" continuo la joven separándose bruscamente del anonadado joven quien siempre solía conseguir entenderlo todo, pero que ahora se encontraba rodeado de una espesa niebla.

La risa continuaba, y Voldemort se maravillaba de su exacto plan y en ese mismo instante un joven gritaba en su cama por el dolor que sentía en su frente.

"Harry, estas bien, soñaste de nuevo con él?" pregunto Ron después de que Harry despertara inmediatamente después de sentir las primeras punzadas en la cicatriz.

"Al parecer sí, el dolor era enorme. Al parecer este si es un sueño que sucedió, Voldemort se veía muy alegre" respondió Harry ante la expectativa de sus compañeros de cuarto, era las cuatro de la mañana y Harry por fin había salido de su burbuja Voldemort tenia un plan y todo salía bien como lo imaginaba alguien había dejado unos pergaminos en el colegio.

Al mismo tiempo que Harry contaba todas sus conjeturas a sus atentos compañeros de habitación componentes de ED que se había formado el año anterior, un ser invisible entraba en la sala común de Gryffindor ya adentro se sentó en el sofá reflejando el cansancio que aparece después de un rápido recorrido.

"me preguntaba a donde te habías ido" pregunto un inesperado Orlando mientras jalaba una capa invisible que descubría a una seria joven.

"pensé que estabas dormido" replico la joven mientras se paraba y recibía la capa en sus brazos.

"y bien me dirás a donde fuiste" continuo el joven mostrando una mirada de preocupación "últimamente te estas comportando muy raro, como si hubieras perdido tus incentivos".

"primero no tienes por que saber a donde fui, y segundo los incentivos no son necesarios para realizar las cosas. Al final las pasiones traen problemas tu deberías saber eso" contesto Marina en un tono tan frió y distante que asombro a Orlando.

"no se que te paso, pero nos tienes preocupados a todos. Donde esta la Marina que siempre pensaba en los demás" dijo Orlando mientras veía a la joven caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación.

"preocuparse ahora es simplemente olvidar la meta, sabes lo más importante es obtener el poder y lo que uno se propone. La preocupaciones y sentimientos quedan de lado" respondió la joven antes de desaparecer a través de la puerta.


	7. Incentivos

INCENTIVOS

"me puedes repetir tu sueño?" pregunto Hermione mientras entraban al gran comedor.

"me gustaría no repetirlo, pero como escuchaste él ya se esta preparando" respondió Harry un poco pensativo.

"no creo que debamos preocuparnos todavía" continuo Hermione con seguridad.

"que?... estas loca, tu sabes quien quiere matar a Harry" murmuro Ron un poco exaltado mientras todos se sentaban a la mesa de su respectiva casa.

"lo importante es que Hogwarts gane en el siguiente juego. Además Dumbledore esta con nosotros y no nos puede pasar nada" respondió Hermione con determinación.

"es verdad, no creo que sea tan grave" intervino Harry mientras miraba su plato vació, realmente no se sentía con ánimos después de ese sueño.

"cállate, no falle en esa pregunta simplemente es que ese profesor no asimila un pensamiento diferente del suyo" se oyó decir a Katrina quien venia acompañada de todo el grupo de Durmstrang que para pesar de Hermione esta vez decidió sentarse junto con el grupo de Gryffindor.

"buenos días a todos, no es un lindo día?" pregunto Fernando quien lucia una amplia sonrisa.

"lo será para ti, verdad?" gruño Katrina quien estaba muy molesta.

"eh, Jan que fue lo que paso con Katrina" pregunto Harry quien ya se trataba bien con todos los componentes del equipo búlgaro.

"como sabes, en el juego de ayer Fernando fue quien elimino a Katrina y por otro lado hoy recibimos las calificaciones de nuestros reportes y Fernando saco una nota mayor a la de Katrina" respondió Jan, con cautela tratando de no molestar a Katrina.

"pero no era que Katrina esta en un año mayor que Fernando?" interrumpió Neville entrando en la conversación.

"por eso, la asignación era a todo el equipo, y la mayor nota la saco Orlando seguido por Marina y Alext luego vino Fernando cosa que molesto a Katrina pues él hizo el trabajo casi a ultima hora" Intervino Roderick mientras miraba burlonamente a una fastidiada Katrina.

Pero la conversación paro en ese instante pues Dumbledore se había parado esperando que todo el gran comedor guardara silencio, después de unos minutos todos los rostros ponían toda su atención en el director, esperando alguna noticia interesante y las únicas delegaciones que quedaban (Italia, Alemania y Bulgaria) lo miraban con cierta desconfianza. Para hacer entender, muy temprano esa mañana Vaelensinda había iniciado su viaje de retorno a Irlanda.

"es muy grato para mi presenciar este ambiente de confraternidad entre los alumnos de diferentes lugares" empezó Dumbledore sin tomar importancia al aire burlón que mostraron algunos alumnos de Largerfeuer. "muchas cosas sucedieron durante este periodo, como la adquisición de un nuevo profesor de Historia de la Magia que según tengo entendido esta desempeñando un gran trabajo" en ese instante muchas de la miradas femeninas se detuvieron en Leonardo quien era muy apreciado después de Flink, "por otro lado considero importante informar que los siguientes partidos se realizara el primer fin de semana de Noviembre y la final se llevara a cabo el siguiente fin de semana es decir el Sábado 8 de noviembre de anticipado ofrezco un gran saludo a todos los invitados y alumnos participantes, y que tengan un muy agradable almuerzo" finalizo Dumbledore antes de tomar asiento.

"pero en que fecha estamos?" pregunto Parvati mientras simulaba hacer algunas cuentas.

"por favor… estamos lunes 13. Faltan como más de dos semanas para el partido" acoto Ginny un poco enfadada, durante todo este tiempo había sido molestada ocasionalmente por algunos alumnos de Largerfeuer y la perspectiva de tenerlos más tiempo le era desagradable.

"en cierta manera podría ser bueno, el 25 salimos a Hogsmeade, un día perfecto para descansar porque obviamente Harry empezaras a hacer un entrenamiento exhaustivo del equipo verdad?" intervino Hermione manteniendo una mirada fija en su amigo.

"claro, que entrenaremos, además sabemos que la copa se queda en casa!" dijo Harry muy entusiasmado le gustaba la idea de que los partidos se hayan aplazado.

"(sonrisas) no creo que la copa se quede Hogwarts obviamente ira a Durmstrang" intervino Katrina mirando cómicamente a Harry "no podemos negar que el equipo anfitrión sea hábil, pero tomen en cuenta como le fue a Vaelensinda" concluyo la joven con una mirada malévola.

"ese partido no se repetirá, pues nosotros somos mejores" dijo Hermione con una gran seguridad.

"eso esta por verse todavía quedan muchos días" comento Orlando como expresando un pensamiento en voz alta, pero mirada algo molesto a Marina quien comía pausadamente sin levantar la mirada.

Minutos después de un callado enfrentamiento entre Hermione y Katrina, todos los alumnos se retiraron a sus respectivos asuntos, Harry y sus amigos se dirigieron a la sala común planeando horarios de practica para poder ser mejores. Por otro lado justo al final del almuerzo se pudo ver como los alumnos de Largerfeuer y los de Scalatosve, ambas delegaciones no vestían con las túnicas de su colegio sino con ropa informal, se dirigieron hacia las afueras del castillo. Los de Durmstrang los siguieron después de unos instantes pero Marina subió con los demás alumnos a la sala común de Gryffindor.

"Harry, estas bien llevamos un buen tiempo hablando sobre los horarios y lo único que haces es asentir sin más" pregunto Hermione un poco fastidiada.

"no te preocupes es que tengo otras cosas en mente" respondió Harry mientras miraba fijamente a la chimenea.

"sabemos que estas preocupado por lo del sueño, pero Harry que podría estar tramando?" dijo Ron mientras se acomodaba en su asiento mirando intranquilo al vacio.

"el dijo sobre dejar algunos pergaminos, talvez se refiera a que hay algún mortifago en el colegio" acoto Harry mientras reunía sus ideas.

"porque no preguntamos a Marina? No creo que este haciendo algo importante en su cuarto" dijo Hermione ante el asombro de Ron y Harry. "apuesto a que ella tiene los pergaminos".

"demasiado cierto para ser verdad, pensé que te olvidarías de eso" musito Ron en un suspiro.

"olvidar, ella proviene de una de las familias más antiguas eso estaría bien pero Ron su apellido es más conocido entre lo magos tenebrosos" respondió Hermione con determinación.

"hola, de que hablan?" saludo Neville mientras se sentaba cerca de Ron.

"no mucho, tu sabes las especulaciones de Hermione" contesto Ron restando importancia a lo que decía su amiga.

"basta! No son especulaciones" grito Hermione mientras buscaba algo en la mesa de estudio regresando después con un grande y viejo libro entre sus brazos. "miren!" continuo la joven mientras ponía el libro abierto al frente de sus amigos.

"que clase de libro es este?" pregunto Ron un poco intrigado mientras Harry daba una hojeada al párrafo que Hermione marco.

"es un libro bueno, que Percy me dio" respondió Hermione mientras esperaba a que Harry terminara de leer.

"Percy? Le escribiste una carta a mi hermano, sabes que todavía él y mis padres no arreglaron su situación" dijo Ron mostrando cierto desagrado.

"no te molestes, pero en realidad necesitaba el libro, Percy fue muy amable al mandármelo, por el hecho de que aparecía citado en 'La Naturaleza Noble: Una Genealogía de Magos'" comento Hermione mirando de soslayo a Ron.

"termine de leer" anuncio Harry antes de que la discusión entre sus amigos pasara a otro nivel.

"y bien, que piensas?" pregunto Hermione mientras Neville y Ron empezaban a leer la misma pagina.

"como es que escriben todo eso?" dijo Harry algo impresionado.

"bien, el Ministerio se cuida de mantener todos los tratos que hace en una especie de diario, y este libro es el diario que llevo el ministro de magia anterior al tiempo del que no debe ser nombrado" explico la joven mientras miraba el libro con un aire de triunfo.

"bien aquí también hablan de tu familia, Harry" dijo Neville a la vez que inspeccionaba otras paginas del libro, Ron por otra parte pareció arrepentido de haber leído esa hoja.

" mi familia?" inquirió Harry al momento que se estiraba para coger el libro encontrando resistencia por parte de Neville quien se mostraba un poco nervioso.

"Harry, eso sucedió hace un buen tiempo" dijo Hermione con ultimo recurso.

Harry no entendió lo que querían decir, cuando empezó a leer el libro no decía mucho simplemente detallaba algunos negocios que se llevaban a cabo hasta que llego a al último párrafo. Ahí empezaba una nueva parte al parecer los Potter tomaron un rol principal en un negocio de antigüedades relacionadas con las artes oscuras presentando una gran colección, una gran relación se mostraba ocupando algo de diez paginas que Harry paso rápidamente, al final de esa parte se encontraba la relación de otra gran familia, esta era la familia de Orlando… los Cuborn quien también tenían un buen numero de artefactos oscuros no tanto como los Potter. Harry no podía dar una razón coherente para tal negocio de su familia a no ser que afirmara que era una familia de magos tenebrosos.

"esto significa que mi familia también era..." balbuceo Harry.

"NO, no tu no eres así Harry y todos sabemos eso" intervino Hermione mientras apartaba el libro "pero sabemos que las demás familias que se nombran en este libro continúan siendo igual como la familia Malfoy que también es nombrada" concluyo la joven.

Harry tomo mucho en cuenta lo que dijo Hermione pero no dijo nada simplemente se paro y salio caminando fuera de la sala común, nada pasaba por su mente la lectura de ese libro no represento mucho para él porque de una cosa estaba seguro sus padres fueron buenos y grandes componentes de la orden del fénix. Los pasillos solo mostraban unos cuantos alumnos desprovistos que corrían a sus clases o se dirigían hacia la biblioteca, Harry camino sin pensar a donde iba hasta que se detuvo bruscamente antes las puertas del gran comedor que estaba vació en el techo del mismo las nubes oscuras se arremolinaban.

"(suspiro) porque…. " y fue lo único que pudo murmurar el joven de ojos verdes pues un gran escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, de pronto como si estuviera alucinando vio como negras sombras se alejaban cada una con un aire en particular que Harry no pudo identificar, pero todo esto paso en una fracción de segundo y de repente sintió las ganas de correr; se alejo de las puertas del gran comedor y dejo que sus piernas lo guiaran a una gran velocidad.

Casi cerca del campo de quidditch y en contra de sus deseos Harry tuvo que detenerse para tomar aliento y fue en ese instante que vio más delante de donde estaba a algunos de Largerfeuer corriendo velozmente.

"que es lo que sucede?" se pregunto Harry para si mismo cuando oyó a alguien corriendo atrás de él, cuando volteo se vio como ondeaba una túnica rojo sangre. Marina corría con un semblante indiferente pero el joven presintió su miedo, no se paro frente al joven y siguió de largo lo que hizo que Harry reanudara su recorrido.

Cerca de la tribuna de Hufflepuff, estaban dos estudiantes de esa casa sentados en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente mientras que al frente de ellos yacían Alext y Orlando inconscientes, Kristall estaba arrodillada cerca de Alext gritándole para que despertara por otro lado Marina hacia lo mismo con Orlando. Harry no sabia como reaccionar, este era el segundo ataque que se daba durante el torneo miro alrededor suyo empezando por los estudiantes de Hufflepuff para ver si había algún pergamino, sin éxito continuo viendo hasta que llego cerca de las tribunas de Gryffindor ahí pudo distinguir algo que no pudo creer, era un elfo domestico escabulléndose sin ser detectado por Ryan o Michael que estaban parados frente a sus amigos sin poder hacer nada.

"hay que llevarlos a la enfermería" dijo Harry tratando de evitar ver la sangre que salía del brazo de Orlando. De repente un barullo empezó a escucharse cerca del campo, era el ruido de alumnos y profesores; Harry trato de detener el sangrado de Orlando pero cuando se acerco algo lo detuvo a la altura de donde Marina estaba arrodillada diciendo "despierta sino; no podremos ayudarte…".

Y era verdad un extraño campo de fuerza rodeaba a Orlando impidiendo que alguien se le acercara, cuando Harry levanto la vista para ver a Alext vio como Kristall se apoyaba en cima de una especie de cúpula de vidrio que cubría al joven búlgaro quien ya empezaba a despertar. Inmediatamente abrió sus ojos inmediatamente ese extraño campo desaparecía justo en ese momento el barullo estuvo muy cerca, Harry volteo y vio como James que había echo su aparición junto con Rachelle evitaba que se acercaran los estudiantes dejando solo pasar a unos profesores McGonagal y Snape con la señora Pomfrey.

"Rachelle no debió haber buscado a esos profesores…" dijo Michael mientras se acercaba a Alext y lo examinaba como podía.

"no me gusta nada esto" murmuro un semi-conciente Alext mientras era asistido por Kristall quien no soporto más y llamo a Adrace.

"Que es lo que pasa aquí?" pregunto McGonagal a la vez que Adrace hacia una magnifica aparición dentro de una flama de fuego negro al lado de Kristall.

"Al parecer acaba de suceder otro ataque" dijo fríamente Snape a la vez que pasaba revista con la mirada a los dos alumnos de Hufflepuff que eran hermanos.

"un ataque que considero un gran error" dijo Kristall con un gran enojo mientras miraba a Orlando que seguía inconsciente "pero no veo ninguna razón para que la Sra. Pomfrey este presente" concluyo la joven ante el asombro de la aludida.

"creemos coherente, que la enfermera atienda a los heridos" dijo la profesora McGonagal en tono conciliador, en el momento en que Marina se paraba bruscamente.

"ya despertó…" murmuro la joven dirigiéndose a Kristall, muchos fijaron su miradas en Orlando nada pasaba hasta que abrió los ojos inmediatamente Adrace salto hacia él y empezó a llorar, "creo que podríamos retirarnos?" concluyo la joven con la mirada fija en su amiga.

"estos alumnos…. "fue interrumpida la señora Pomfrey.

"no es necesario, además no quisiera arriesgar a alguno de mis amigos, ellos serán llevados a sus habitaciones" dijo tajantemente Kristall y como si hubiera sido una orden James levanto su varita y unas camillas aparecieron. Orlando y Alext se pararon algo débiles y ayudados por Ryan y Michael se acostaron en las mismas, Kristall se paro desafiante frente a Rachelle y le dijo unas cuantas palabras en alemán que asustaron a la joven.

"entonces puedo presumir que la señorita se encargará de todo" dijo Snape en un tono despectivo mirando la posición desafiante de Kristall.

"Por supuesto que me voy a encargar del asunto" dijo Kristall mostrando una sonrisa angelical "además, son mis amigos. No? Siempre los protegeré" concluyo Kristall al momento que movía su mano que hizo que James se moviera inmediatamente llevando las camillas junto con Michael mientras que Ryan se mantenía al lado de Kristall.

Harry pudo percibir que esa respuesta no fue del agrado de Snape por la mirada que este dedico a la joven alemana por otro lado se percato de que Marina simplemente se había parado y se encontraba mirando detenidamente a Adrace.

"Marina, mis compañeros no son culpables" fue lo único que atino a susurrar Harry mientras se acercaba a la joven, el aire de indeferencia de Marina empezaba a preocuparle mucho.

"Harry que haces?" dijo Kristall al percatarse que Harry se acercaba a Marina, "Marina es hora de que nos retiremos y dejemos a los alumnos ya sus profesores arreglar una parte de este asunto, para que no se sientan impotentes" dijo Kristall en un tono sarcástico.

"esta muy bien que los alumnos puedan expresar sus ideas pero no creo conveniente esa falta de respeto" dijo la profesora McGonagal con un aire tenso.

"ofreceré mi respeto a quienes se lo merezcan, a quienes prueben ser hábiles. Y ahora si me permiten la tensión del ataque a mis amigos sigue presente y quisiera disiparla" dijo Kristall con una gran seriedad mientras empezaba su camino rumbo al castillo segundos después Ryan y Marina después de intercambiar miradas la siguieron. Harry se puso nervioso cuando McGonagal le pregunto el porque de su presencia ahí, pero fue salvado por Rachelle quien continuaba al lado de Snape "le dije lo que había ocurrido antes" dijo la muchacha como si lo dijera sin pensar. En el momento en que los profesores se pusieron a conversar entre ellos Harry decidió retirarse y algo confundido trato de hablar con Rachelle quien hizo como si no lo escuchara y se fue de inmediato.

"Esto es inaudito dos ataques a alumnos extranjeros!" dijo la Señora Pomfrey después de unos minutos ya en las puertas del castillo. Y era verdad, la noticia del segundo ataque recorrió el colegio con una velocidad impresionante y al día siguiente, todos miraban extrañamente a los alumnos de Hufflepuff culpándolos de todo lo que había pasado. El ambiente era tenso esa semana Kristall se negó a dar sus clases alegando su descontento por Hogwarts. Y así los días pasaron mientras que los integrantes del equipo de Durmstrang prefirieron quedarse en sus habitaciones.

El viernes después de clases, Harry y sus amigos se reunieron en la sala común de Gryffindor mientras los demás hacían sus asuntos Harry reempezó a pasar revista a toda la habitación.

Casi todos los alumnos estaban callados, comunicándose mediante pequeños murmullos o simples notas de pergaminos, nadie se atrevía a pasar cerca de las habitaciones de la delegación búlgara además su grandes tareas no se los permitían.

"todos están muy conmocionados por lo que paso" murmuro Ron mientras ojeaba uno de sus libros.

"estos ataques cambiaron la reputación del colegio, afortunadamente nada de esto salio en los diarios" dijo Hermione mientras leía con detenimiento el diario el profeta.

"Ahora que lo pienso este el primer momento en que podemos hablar del asunto" reflexiono Ron al momento en que cerraba su libro bruscamente.

"es verdad, así que puedo empezar por decirles algo" dijo Harry dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus amigos.

" bien dinos, que es lo que pasa?" preguntó Hermione con un aire extraño. "es hora de que aclaremos unas cuantas cosas".

"que?" replico Harry quien no se esperaba esa respuesta.

"desde el primer ataque, no pudimos hablar claramente y desde que empezaron las clases simplemente nos ignoras" continuo Hermione como si estuviera quitándose una carga de encima.

"es verdad Harry, este curso has cambiado mucho" agrego Ron quien miraba a su amigo con un gran aire de seguridad.

"no entiendo a que se refieren, no he cambiado nada" respondió Harry confundido ante las palabras de sus amigos.

"quieres que te lo enumere, primero empiezas a ignorarnos yéndote con el grupo de Kristall ayudándola o defendiéndola, y pasas mucho tiempo con ellos" dijo Hermione con seriedad.

"esta bien que quieras hacer más amistades, pero no quisiste decirnos lo que hablaste con Marina, ni nada sobre los sueños que has tenido" dijo Ron con determinación.

Harry se quedo sin habla no sabia como responder a las interrogantes de sus amigos, si ni siquiera él podía explicar su comportamiento "solo me siento bien con ellos, al igual que con ustedes. Por lo de los sueños no quería alarmarlos además como ustedes saben no me duele la cicatriz así que no se trata de Voldemort!" concluyo Harry en voz alta haciendo que muchos de los alumnos dieran pequeños gritos al escuchar la mención del nombre.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron mirando a Harry por un rato, a este no le agrado esta reacción. Harry decidió pararse y dirigirse a la salida, no quería ver el rostro de sus amigos y un buen paseo solo, como había tomado por costumbre siempre le hacia sentir mejor, "Voldemort vendrá muy pronto y solo uno de nosotros vivirá" pensaba Harry.

"Desde que te conocí nunca te vi tan pensativo, pensé que eras impulsivo" se escucho una voz al otro lado del pasillo.

"quien eres?" dijo Harry inmediatamente saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"realmente cambiaste, diferente de lo que me contaron" continuo Kristall después de hacerse visible y con una gran sonrisa angelical "aunque presumo que ya te diste cuenta de la realidad" concluyo la joven mientras mantenía su atención en todos los cuadros que había en el pasillo.

"Hola Kristall, pero a que te refieres" pregunto Harry algo dubitativo.

"es fácil no, saliste de la burbuja en la que Dumbledore te puso. Ahora sabes las consecuencias que podían suceder o las imaginas" continuo Kristall con una sonrisa malévola "espero que no estés apoyando todas tus fuerzas en ese director, ahora que te estas volviendo más hábil en lo que a magia se refiere deberías cambiar tus opciones, ampliar tus horizontes".

"bien ahora veo las cosas de diferente manera, más aun desde que tengo esos sueños" dijo Harry reflexionando sobre el repetido y cambiante sueño que había tenido desde el verano anterior.

"esos sueños? Me cuentas?... seria agradable saber más sobre ti, además somos amigos verdad?" pregunto Kristall al mismo tiempo que ondeaba su cabello dejando un poco aturdido a Harry.

"a mi también me gustaría saber sobre tus extraños sueños" dijo una voz desde una parte oscura del pasillo que alarmo un poco a Harry y dejo un poco molesta a Kristall.

"no note tu presencia, se ve que estas mejorando. Desde cuando estabas ahí Ryan" pregunto Kristall mientras cruzaba los brazos y veía como el despreocupado joven belga se hacia visible.

"simplemente creí conveniente saber que hacen los componentes de mi equipo" continuo Ryan en un tono serio mostrando una semi-sonrisa "y a lo demás Kristall solo presencie lo necesario".

"Bueno creo que es tiempo de que me vaya" dijo Harry que a duras penas se había resistido a los encantos de Kristall.

"no te vayas, vamos a algún otro lugar" musito Kristall mostrando de nuevo una sonrisa angelical.

"déjalo, ya es muy tarde de seguro a los de Hogwarts no les gusta romper las reglas" indico Ryan en un tono desafiante y juguetón mientras mostraba una mirada alegre.

"oh es verdad ya es un poco tarde" comento Kristall a la vez que se dirigía hacia uno de los ventanales "esta noche prometerá mucho" concluyo la joven con una gran sonrisa.

"además mañana sábado van a tener una practica intensiva según oí" dijo Ryan algo pensativo.

De repente se escucho unos pasos que venían desde el otro extremo del pasillo, unos segundos y se hacia visible una capa negra "los busque casi por todo este castillo" comento un molesto Michael mientras se acercaba y entregaba a Ryan y a Kristall sus varitas.

"que van a hacer" pregunto Harry un poco extrañado frente a tal hecho.

"simplemente arreglaremos unos asuntos pendientes" contesto Kristall en un tono autosuficiente.

"es verdad, al parecer alguien llego a nuestro objetivo antes que nosotros" continuo Ryan en un tono burlón.

"no sabia que estarían con él" dijo Michael que recién reparaba en la presencia de Harry.

"no te preocupes, todo ira bien él no dirá nada" explico Kristall en un ademán de tranquilizar a su amigo.

"no estoy preocupado por eso sabes bien que Orlando y Alext recibieron un ataque más fuerte que el mío" dijo Michael como si estuviera expresando un pensamiento "y todavía no se sienten del todo bien".

"es hora de irnos solo será cuestión de unas horas" dijo Ryan en un tono tajante haciendo que Kristall y Michael guardaran un silencio sepulcral "bien Harry nos veremos mañana talvez hagamos un partido amistoso" concluyo Ryan mientras hacia que sus amigos se despidieran con una venia y se fueran en dirección apuesta a la de Harry.

Harry se quedo un poco pensativo sobre lo que había pasado y decidió regresar a la sala común con la intención de tomar su capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador y seguir a los alumnos de Largerfeuer pero cuando llego a la sala común Hermione y Ron lo esperaban y asombrosamente cerca de ellos estaba Neville un poco nervioso.

"que es lo que pasa" dijo amigablemente Harry mientras miraba a Neville quien se veía tranquilo pero sus manos delataban su nerviosismo.

"dejando de lado todo lo que sucedió antes, después de que nos dejaras Neville nos dijo algo importante" explico Hermione mientras trataba de eludir la mirada de Neville.

"a que se refieren?" pregunto Harry quien sentía un aire de extraña diplomacia en Hermione.

"bueno como casi siempre yo y Colin pasamos la mayoría del tiempo con las delegaciones búlgara y alemana tuvimos el privilegio de escuchar algunas cosas" comento Neville con un aire confidente.

"ahora dile Neville es importante quizás podamos llegar a algo" dijo un impaciente Ron.

"bien oí a Ryan y a Orlando hablando sobre el primer atentado, ambos hablaban sobre un elfo domestico" musito Neville con más seguridad.

De repente Harry recordó lo que había visto el día que atacaron a Orlando y Alext. "dices sobre un elfo cerca del pasillo" replico Harry algo pensativo.

"bueno algo así no hablaron mucho porque se dieron cuenta de que estaba escuchando, además a ellos no les agrado mucho no se porque pero Colin les agrada más" dijo Neville en un aire pensativo.

"yo también vi un elfo el lunes" comento Harry ante las miradas de Ron y Hermione.

"un elfo, entonces es verdad. Tenemos que bajar a las cocinas" dijo Ron con seguridad.

Frente al interés de sus amigos; Harry no intento negarse, su seguimiento a Kristall y los demás, tendrá que esperar "bien espérenme un rato" dijo Harry quien se dirigió a sus habitación en busca de su capa invisible y el mapa.

Después de unos segundos Harry ya se encontraba frente a sus amigos mostrando una gran sonrisa "lo siento si les hice sentir algo apartados, no volverá a suceder" musito Harry recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Hermione y un "no te preocupes" de Ron.

Los tres amigos se metieron debajo de la capa y enrumbaron su camino hacia las cocinas del castillo, todo el camino estuvo despejado en esa clara noche ya en la cocina inmediatamente fueron recibidos por montón de elfos domésticos ansiosos de alimentarlos. Mientras Ron se sentía complacido por lo que le daban de comer Harry y Hermione decidieron buscara Dobby quien se encontraba al otro lado de la cocina.

"oh Harry Potter es un gusto verlo de nuevo!" saludo en una voz chillona Dobby al percatarse de la presencia del joven.

"hola Dobby veníamos a preguntarte algo" saludo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

"oh será un gusto para mi poder ayudarlo Harry Potter" respondió Dobby al momento que se acercaba a Hermione para ofrecerle una venia.

"Dobby nos puedes decir si hay algo extraño por aquí?" pregunto Harry con gran expectativa.

"oh mi amigo Harry Potter, solo unas visitas de un elfo extraño" dijo Dobby sin tomar mucha importancia a sus palabras, y estas mismas palabras asombraron a Harry y a Hermione.

"un elfo que no es de Hogwarts esta rondando por el castillo?" pregunto Hermione con gran asombro mientras se erguía y pasaba revista a todos lo presentes.

"oh no por todo el castillo solo lo hemos visto cerca de las cocinas" replico Dobby mostrando una gran sonrisa.

De repente todos los elfos empezaron a moverse vertiginosamente mientras Hermione y Harry se preguntaban que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Ron al acercarse a ellos con un montón de dulces entre sus brazos sugirió que era mejor irse antes de que algo pasara, pero a era demasiado tarde.

Solo los reflejos de Harry pudo salvar a los tres amigos pues cuando la puerta principal de las cocina se abrió este los cubrió rápidamente con la capa invisible.

"que es en lo que le podemos servir mi señor" se oyó decir a uno de los elfos domésticos.

"en nada, simplemente me pareció buena idea venir a ver como van las cosas" se escucho decir a una extraña voz.

Cuando Harry vio con más claridad quien entraba de lleno a la cocina no pudo creerlo, era el profesor Flink quien empezó a caminar entre todos los elfos y con su despreocupada manera de moverse termino parado a unos cuantos pasos de Hermione quien ya empezaba a suspirar.

"Ron..." murmuro Harry algo nervioso, y Ron simplemente se limito a tapar la boca de Hermione para que esta no puedas hacer nada.

"bien parece que todo va normalmente, es mejor que ustedes descansen en lo posible. Buenas noches" dijo Flink con una voz muy fría, y antes de salir completamente de la cocina simplemente musito "todos tenemos que descansar, esta noche es muy prometedora".

Harry callo al igual que sus amigos, así que una vez que Flink se hubo ido saco su mapa del merodeador "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" de la nada un montón de figuras se empezaron a mostrar en dicho mapa y claramente se podía ver como una etiqueta los señalaba dentro de la cocina pero antes de revisar más Ron señalo algo totalmente anonadado.

"esa etiqueta dice Kreacher?" pregunto y efectivamente Harry y Hermione leyeron lo mismo.

"ese es el elfo de Sirius, pero que hace aquí" se pregunto Hermione quien tuvo que correr para alcanzar a su amigo quien se echo a correr hacia la entrada al gran comedor donde se situaba la etiqueta.

Una vez ahí Harry lo diviso, ese elfo estaba a un lado de la puerta con la mirada perdida buscando algo, "alto" grito Harry enojado por la desobediencia del elfo, inmediatamente Kreacher se detuvo y volteo para observar a Harry "no hice nada fuera de lo común" musito la criatura.

"cuéntame lo que paso y lo que haces" ordeno Harry ante el asombro de Ron y Hermione.

"solo recibí unos papeles de otro elfo y los entregue" respondió el elfo "y ahora estoy regresando a su casa"

"presumo que no sabias que eran esos papeles" continuo Harry.

"no lo sé, pero eran de una Black, Bellatrix" musito el elfo.

"te ordeno que no vuelvas a desobedecerme, desde ahora te quedas en las cocinas del colegio" respondió Harry totalmente enojado y dándose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, inmediatamente Kreacher desapareció Hermione increpo a Harry "como pudiste ordenarle y tratarlo de esa manera"

"es verdad y… tu casa?" secundo Ron. Harry los vio un poco arrepentido por no haber tocado el tema antes y respondió en palabras claras "ahora todas las cosas de Sirius me pertenecen, él me las heredo por lo cual puedo ordenar a Kreacher" sus amigos se quedaron mirándolo por unos segundos hasta que Ron rompió el silencio "debemos irnos a la sala común, espero que no nos estés ocultando nada" Hermione no dijo nada y los tres se fueron.

Harry y sus amigos inmediatamente se dirigieron a la sala común, Harry no se sentía muy alegre por lo que había sucedió así que decidió enfocarse en las palabras del profesor Flink le parecían un poco confusas. Pero era verdad pues esa noche traería más sorpresas pues unos pasillos antes de llegar a su sala común, el grupo tuvo que pararse en seco pues se oían unos pasos que venían desde el lado opuesto.

El trío se escondió cerca de una de las armaduras del largo corredor cuando vieron como una sombra negra se aproximaba, "espera un momento, tengo algo más que decirte" se escucho a una gélida voz pasos atrás.

Y fue así que la primera sombra se paro a la misma altura de donde estaba Harry y sus amigos, Hermione y Ron estaban expectantes pero algo le dijo a Harry que mejor se mantuvieran en las sombras y si es posible más escondidos así que jalo a sus amigos un poco más hasta que quedaron ocultos atrás de la armadura.

"que bueno que esperaste" dijo la voz gélida que Harry y los demás no pudieron reconocer y lamentablemente tampoco podían ver al dueño de la voz lo único visible era la espalda de la primera sombra.

"aún te debo respeto, pero porque le entregaste ese pergamino?" pregunto la primera sombra que al parecer pertenecía a una muchacha, para Harry le fue difícil reconocer una voz tan seria como esa.

"no sabia que contenía, no me preocupe en saberlo y pido disculpas por ello" respondió la voz gélida.

"que,… por fin reaccionaste, me es difícil aceptarlo pero conozco tus habilidades prácticamente me entrenaste. Te recuerdo que debes medir tus prioridades de ahora en adelante, con ese pergamino nos pusiste a todos en peligro" continuo la voz de la muchacha.

"desde ahora, la olvidare pues ya la perdí" musito la voz gélida con un aire menos tenso "me siento arrepentido, pero todo cambiara"

"a mi no me lo tienes que decir, demuéstralo con tus actos. Por lo pronto no sabemos que contenía exactamente, pero lo sabremos hasta entonces tenemos que cuidarnos más" respondió la voz de la muchacha.

"Así que el plan fracaso?" pregunto la gélida voz.

"sí. Fracaso, pero esto lo incentivara más, no debemos involucrarnos nos traerá problemas y más ahora que todo este lugar esta más hechizado" respondió la voz de la muchacha e inmediatamente se fue caminando rápidamente por el pasillo mientras que el otro personaje hizo lo mismo pero por el otro lado.

Harry y sus amigos se quedaron por unos minutos callados tratando de dar coherencia a lo que acababan de oír, pues era muy extraño encontrar tal conversación en plena noche y en un corredor principal.

Pero no pudieron seguir con sus conjeturas ni en su sala común pues se encontraron con la sorpresa de que el profesor Snape junto con el profesor Flink, estaban rondando por los pasillos, Flink no decía nada, pero Snape solo murmuraba "te atrapare Potter".

Al día siguiente muchos de los alumnos de Gryffindor se quedaron anonadados pues apenas el primero bajo por las escaleras de los diferentes dormitorios se dieron con la sorpresa de que los integrantes de Durmstrang estaban saliendo rumbo al gran comedor, vestidos con diferentes atuendos y no con sus usuales túnicas rojo sangre. Pero Harry y sus amigos solo supieron esto por Neville quien les contó como habían salido, pues se Harry y los demás se levantaron algo tarde.

Ya en el gran comedor, muchos de los alumnos veían a Durmstrang con cierta curiosidad, pero estos no tomaban atención a nadie, especialmente Alext y Orlando quienes eran los más esperados después del ataque.

"buenos días" – saludo Hermione a los alumnos extranjeros esperando que estos les respondieran.

"buenos días" respondió Katrina junto con Fernando quien solo sonrió.

"y como les fue no los vimos en estos días" continuo Neville algo nervioso pues era la primera vez que los veía tan serios.

"solo estuvimos descansando antes de las finales" respondió Jan con una gran sonrisa mientras la mirada de Roderick se hacia más irónica.

"bien creo que suficiente conversación es hora de que salgamos, los de Largerfeuer no vinieron y tenemos que hablar" dijo de repente Orlando al tiempo que se levantaba y miraba a todos sus compañeros "que acaso no soy el capitán?" fue lo último que dijo y todos sus compañeros se levantaron rápidamente y lo siguieron hasta salir fuera del gran comedor excepto una persona.

Marina seguía tomando jugo de su copa cuando sus compañeros salieron, termino su desayuno tranquilamente mientras muchos la miraban y se levanto lentamente pero antes de que se fuera miro alternativamente a la mesa de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

"Marina hablamos después?" pregunto Harry quien se levanto al mismo tiempo que la muchacha, todo el ambiente del gran comedor estaba tenso y muchos hablaban en murmullos como lo habían hecho los días anteriores. La joven miro detenidamente a Harry.

"después, estaré practicando no creo tener tiempo para ti" respondió Marina con un aire frió y luego se fue caminando lentamente, vestía un vestido celeste y su mirada fue extrañamente fría pues era la primera vez que la veía con el cabello suelto.

"si las miradas matarán, creo que seria demasiado tarde para nosotros" comento Ron después de que la joven halla atravesado las puertas del gran comedor.

"pues tienen derecho a tratarnos así" dijo Parvati quien miraba con enojo a los alumnos de Hufflepuff "pobre Orlando según los rumores estuvo muy mal estos días".

"realmente no se como esos alumnos no fueron expulsados" secundo Lavender con un aire tenso "realmente la reputación del colegio esta por los suelos"

"no hablen de esa manera, ellos son nuestros compañeros" intervino Hermione quien hacia señas a Harry y a Ron para salir del gran comedor.

"como quieras" dijo Parvati a las espaldas de Hermione mientras ella y los demás salían del gran comedor.

"ahora, es probable que todos estén por las inmediaciones del carruaje de Scalatosve" señalo Hermione mientras se paraba al frente de uno de los grandes ventanales que daban a las afueras del castillo.

"quisiera hablar con ellos, para ver como están"dijo Harry sabia que podría más tarde pues tendría que ir a su taller, como había progresado a pasos agigantados esa tarde tendría clases con la profesora McGonagal y el domingo lo tendría libre.

"porque hablar con ellos, es claro que no nos quieren cerca" replico Ron que estaba apoyado en una de las estatuas.

"por lo que paso anoche, se que ellos tiene que ver en algo" continuo Hermione con seriedad "Harry, no dijiste algo de una conversación con Kristall?" siguió sin tocar el tema de Kreacher.

"si pero no creo que sea relevante, a estas alturas bien pudo haber sido alguno de sus juegos" dijo Harry quien recordaba algunas historias de Alberto, el capitán italiano.

"no lo creo, trata de hablar con ellos, nosotros te esperaremos. Quisiera saber porque 'el que no debe ser nombrado' quisiera hacerles daño deben de ocultar algo" dijo Hermione siguiendo con sus especulaciones.

"bien pueden ser algo más de lo que aparentan, pero no creo que tenga algo que ver con Voldemort" continuo Harry despreocupadamente haciendo caso omiso al sueño que había tenido hace ya unos días atrás.

"perfecto, entonces no tenemos que seguir con esto. Harry anda a practicar con el equipo" insistió Ron ansioso dejando de lado a Hermione "tenemos que ganar el siguiente partido"

Harry no detuvo el cambio radical de tema que puso Ron, y sabia porque lo hacia. Era mucha tensión la que recorrió el colegio por esos días que Ron prefirió la diversión antes de que Harry fuera a hablar con los demás.

La práctica con el equipo no fue muy fructífera que digamos pues el guardián quien pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin no hacia caso a las órdenes de Harry lo cual lo ponía impaciente pero todo acabo antes del almuerzo, mientras el resto del equipo se dirigía a los vestidores Harry decidió ir a las inmediaciones del carruaje italiano.

Ya ahí se dio con la sorpresa de que las tres delegaciones se hallaban enfrascadas en un gran conversación se podía como se divertían y como todos trataban de una manera especial a Orlando y Alext quienes se veían entusiasmados. Pero como pudo notarlo a lo lejos, faltaban algunas personas sí era verdad pues Harry no pudo ver ni a Marina ni a Michael así que decidió acercarse más cuidándose de no ser visto por algún integrante de las delegaciones fue así que a unos metros del carruaje pudo divisar a Marina quien en ese instante se encontraba hablando con Michael.

La escena era simple, a unos metros se encontraba un gran árbol que tenia en el tronco un tiro al blanco y Marina muy tranquilamente tenia un arco en sus manos, y como Harry pudo comprobar su puntería era impecable.

"grandioso, mejoraste mucho" se oyó decir a alguien que se acercaba al grupo. Todos los presentes voltearon y vieron que era James quien se acercaba y llevaba en su mano un pequeño sobre.

"que haces aquí?" inquirió Kristall quien se separo rápidamente del grupo y dio unos pasos en dirección del profesor búlgaro. "no deberías confiarte".

"simplemente cumplo con mi último trabajo" contesto James muy serio mientras levantaba su mano y mostraba el sobre que llevaba, pero inmediatamente todos vieron como Marina caminaba y sacaba dos flechas de su carcaj y se disponía a apuntar en dirección de su profesor.

"que es lo que pretendes?" pregunto Lita que al parecer no le agradaba esa actuación de su amiga.

"solo quiere mostrar algo" dijo Michael algo impresionado mientras observaba como Marina apuntaba a James.

De repente las dos flechas salieron volando a gran velocidad y sorprendentemente James no se movió mientras que cada flecha simplemente traspasaba una parte de su túnica para ser más exacta después de todo solo se podía observar dos rasgaduras cada una en cada brazo.

Muchos de los presentes estaban impresionados mirando como James se limpiaba un poco las partes rasgadas, "como dije antes mejoraste mucho" dijo el joven profesor tranquilamente y mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Marina simplemente no reacciono, la frialdad de su semblante y su indiferente movimiento hizo que muchos de los jóvenes presentes la vieran con curiosidad "Michael dame una puntuación" indico la muchacha mientras sacaba su varita y con un "Accio" hacia que sus flechas retornaran.

"bien lo hiciste muy bien, te pongo un 8. Sabes talvez te pueda conseguir algún contrato" contesto Michael mientras hacia como si estuviera sacando una libreta.

Y al parecer toda esa conversación hizo que Kristall y Alext se enojaran de sobre manera hasta el punto de que la muchacha alemana gritara "Que pretendes, simplemente podrías dejar de pensar en contratos por una sola vez en tu vida!".

"simplemente hablábamos nada más, no es para tanto solo bromeaba" continuo Michael que al parecer se alejaba de Kristall tratando de buscar algún resguardo en James quien lo miraba con un aire burlón.

"y bien Marina toma tu última carta de parte mía" anuncio James con una sonrisa mientras la joven recibía el sobre y lo abría rápidamente.

"de quien es?" pregunto Orlando con mucha curiosidad a la vez que se apartaba de una melosa Rachelle.

Después de leer unas líneas Marina arrugo el sobre con cierto enojo y con ayuda de su varita hizo que desaparecieran en una llama azul, "no era de nadie importante" dijo la muchacha que sin importar lo demás se acerco a James y le dio un abrazo.

Como pudo ver Harry principalmente el grupo de los seis amigos recibió a James como si fuera alguien que recién se presentaba ante ellos, y el semblante de James se notaba más tranquilo.

"linda imagen no?" se oyó decir a una fría voz detrás de Harry quien con un gran susto volteo lentamente.

"Profesor Flink, que sorpresa" articulo muy difícilmente Harry.

"sorpresa la mía, no sabia que los alumnos de Hogwarts eran unos entrometidos" bromeo el profesor con un aire serio.

"bueno yo…" fue lo único que pudo articular Harry antes de que el profesor Flink levantara el dedo y lo invitara con un simple gesto a retirarse.

"en el gran comedor te esperan" fue lo único que dijo el profesor Flink quien miraba fijamente a Kristall, y cuando Harry se hubo retirado justo antes de voltear en una de las puertas de un vistazo vio como Flink se acercaba al grupo siendo recibido por una gran abrazo de Kristall que luego se colgó de su cuello.

"Te tardaste mucho" dijo Hermione una vez que Harry se sentaba para poder almorzar.

"vi una escena interesante de parte de las delegaciones" contesto Harry mientras se disponía a comer.

"a que te refieres?" pregunto Ron algo intrigado.

"por primera vez vi a Marina con un arco y flecha, es muy hábil" respondió Harry con tranquilidad.

"obviamente, ya les dije que ella era muy buena en ese deporte" dijo Hermione algo impaciente "y pudiste hablar con ellos?"

"no, el profesor Flink me lo impidió" replico Harry con una mirada cómplice hacia Neville "de seguro tu podrás hablar con ellos".

"yo, no lo creo" respondió algo nervioso Neville quien simplemente estaba escuchando la conversación.

"vamos Neville, confiamos en ti" dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

"bueno que quieren que les pregunte?" pregunto Neville algo resignado.

"bien solo averigua si tiene algún secreto o algo que los haga tan importante a los ojos de Dumbledore y 'el que no debe ser nombrado'" indicó Hermione muy atenta.

"tratare de hallar algo pero no prometo nada" dijo Neville algo exaltado pues en ese momento las tres delegaciones entraron al gran comedor, casi todos estaban con un semblante serio. El gran comedor estaba medio vació, los pocos alumnos que estaban ahí se sintieron cohibidos por la manera de hablar en Alemán de Kristall quien miraba despectivamente a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

"detesto que se crea mejor que todos nosotros" murmuro Hermione ante el acercamiento de Kristall que al parecer asimilo sus palabras.

"Granger, presiento que no te agrada nuestra presencia" dijo la joven alemana con un ademán de autosuficiencia. "puedo entender tu angustia, ya que debe ser preocupante para ti estar frente a tus superiores" concluyo con un aire de seguridad absoluta. Muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts miraron algo enojados a Kristall pues desde que la joven había pisado ese colegio no hacia más que recalcar la superioridad del suyo.

Pero muchos de los jóvenes siempre la defendían guiados por la gran habilidad persuasiva que esta tenía, muchos de los alumnos de Largerfeuer siguieron la opinión de la joven buscadora y mientras que la delegación italiana se retiraba como si no quisieran mezclarse con los anfitriones, Hermione se levantaba con todas las intenciones de enfrentar a la prefecta alemana.

"superiores, no eres más que una engreída" replico Hermione mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Kristall.

"te hice enojar, que pena que seas poco tolerante, no quiero gastar mis preciadas fuerzas en ti" comento Kristall, quien dio la espalda a Hermione y con un ademán despectivo se dirigió con todos sus compañeros de colegio a la mesa de Slytherin, cabe resaltar que muchos de los alumnos de esa casa la recibían con admiración.

"me las va a pagar" dijo Hermione quien inesperadamente fue detenida por Alext quien para sorpresa de algunos de sus compañeros pido perdón por la actitud de Kristall.

"sabes, Kristall puede decir muchas cosas. Pero te aseguro que su intención no era hacerlos sentir mal" intervino Alext después de ofrecer la disculpa, "será mejor que nos sentemos a comer verdad" agrego en joven con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Hermione se sentara al lado de él y así los dos empezaron una conversación amena.

Casi todos los alumnos de Durmstrang se quedaron mirando asombrados a Alext viendo como este conversaba afablemente con Hermione, hasta el final del almuerzo ambos no habían terminado se conversación hasta que Orlando algo disgustado se levanto y llamo a todo el equipo para que se fuera con él.

"Alext no te vamos a esperar" dijo Michael quien también se había unido al grupo de Durmstrang.

"ok bien, un gusto Hermione nos veremos después" señaló Alext quien se despido con una sonrisa y se fue con sus compañeros, segundos después paso la delegación alemana al frente de Hermione y se pudo ver como era vista despectivamente por Kristall.

"es tu oportunidad" intervino Ron algo inseguro.

"bien tratare de hacer lo que pueda" contesto Neville quien salio corriendo en dirección de los jóvenes extranjeros y siendo rápidamente aceptado en el grupo abandono el gran comedor rápidamente.

"de que hablaron tu y Alext?" pregunto un curioso Ron mientras veía detenidamente a su compañera.

"se ve que es muy diferente a sus compañeros, totalmente" respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

"veo que te agrado mucho esa conversación" dijo Harry tratando de reprimir una carcajada al ver la expresión de Ron.

"es muy afable, no se como él puede tener unos amigos como esos" continuo Hermione mientras se levantaba "iré a la biblioteca".

"yo te acompaño" dijo apresuradamente Ron mientras corría atrás de su amiga.

Harry se quedo unos minutos mirándolos hasta que ellos también se retiraron del gran comedor, "espero que todo vaya mejor" murmuro para si mismo antes de abandonar él también el comedor en dirección del despacho de la profesora McGonagal.

El fin de semana pasó volando y entre prácticas y entrega de trabajos Dumbledore comunico a Harry que ya era tiempo de que empezará el aprendizaje de magia más avanzada agregando la necesidad de asistir al taller de Kristall que esa semana si se iba a dictar, además de continuare con un cambio drástico en sus clases.

El miércoles por la noche muchos de los alumnos se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry estaba tranquilo y satisfecho por haber recibido la noticia de parte del director; y era verdad desde que le impusieron esos talleres sus habilidades en magia habían aumentado exponencialmente aunque no había tenido la oportunidad para practicar como Dios manda, Harry sentía que podía hacerse frente ante casi todo.

"veo que ya terminaste tu tarea de Herbologia" indico Ron algo preocupado mientras alargaba el cuello para ver mejor el pergamino de su amigo.

"si lo termine, hace un buen tiempo. Si quieres mírala" señalo Harry alcanzando el pergamino a Ron.

"no la mirara, pues presumo que él terminara el trabajo por si solo" dijo Hermione quien intercepto el pergamino de Harry y se lo devolvió.

"oh vamos unos segundos" pidió Ron algo exasperado ante la negativa de su amiga.

Muchos de los alumnos estaban realizando sus tareas, y el ambiente se encontraba menos tenso que la semana anterior lo cual relajaba a todo el mundo. Minutos después del intento de plagio de Ron, la puerta que daba a la habitación de la delegación extranjera se abrió de par en par.

"no importa lo que digas es necesario que vayamos además estas un poco oxidado" comentaba Alext quien fue el primero en salir y con una mirada alegre dio un saludo volado a Hermione de quien se había echo amigo.

"oxidado, lo siento pero ese no es mi caso lo que pasa es que ella ha estado un poco enojada estos días y no quiero convertirme en un prospecto de conejillo de indias" respondió Orlando quien miro algo extrañado la respuesta al saludo de parte de Hermione.

"conejillo o no, es mejor que vayamos. Es capaz de matarnos si llegamos un segundo tarde" continuo Marina quien era la última en salir y con su habitual indiferencia empujo a los dos jóvenes unos pasos adelante.

"pensé que no ibas a ir? Porque cambias de opinión" pregunto Alext quien se mostró algo sorprendido.

"para ser honesta, no me quiero meter en problemas con ella. Sabes que su gran día se acerca" respondió Marina al momento que hacia contacto visual con Harry quien se encontraba mirándola detenidamente.

"la próxima semana, realmente es valiente" comento Orlando quien se mostró algo enojado por la actitud de Marina.

"Harry vienes con nosotros?" pregunto Alext quien se puso de repente en el camino de Orlando.

"con ustedes?" inquirió Harry que había sido cogido por sorpresa y no supo que más decir.

"bueno hoy es la clase de Kristall, pensé que te interesaba el tema" contesto Alext quien miraba con curiosidad a Harry.

"entonces nosotros también vamos" dijo Hermione con determinación.

"no podrás ir, Kristall cambio la lista" intervino Marina con indiferencia mientras miraba las uñas de su mano derecha.

"a que te refieres Marina, como que cambio la lista" replico Hermione a la defensiva.

"ella hablo con su director y ahora el único alumno que Kristall aceptara en el taller será a Harry" dijo Orlando quien miraba cuidadosamente la expresión de Hermione.

"seremos todos nosotros solos con Harry" continuo Marina como si estuviera pensando en voz alta mientras miraba las uñas de su otra mano.

"ya es tarde, definitivamente nos matará" dijo Alext que acababa de ver su reloj.

Los alumnos extranjeros apresuraron su paso, mientras que Harry simplemente alzo algo de la mesa de estudio para poder tomar algunos apuntes en el taller de Kristall, pero fue detenido por Hermione quien en unos segundos expreso su desconfianza ante lo que Kristall podría hacer.

"no debes ir, te harán algo malo" previno Hermione mientras cogía el brazo de Harry.

"puedes ir conmigo así no habrá problema" replico Harry que si deseaba ir al taller.

"vamos, ya es tarde" dijo Alext antes de pasar por la puerta de la señora gorda.

"vamos Hermione, estarás conmigo si eso te preocupa" dijo Harry un poco fastidiado.

Después de unos minutos los cinco jóvenes se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos para poder llegar a tiempo al aula que Dumbledore le había signado a la joven alemana.

"vienen tarde, me avergüenzan que clase de alumnos se creen" indico Kristall al ver como el grupo se acercaba por el pasillo del cuarto piso.

"unos no muy alegres, sigues con tu mal humor" contesto Orlando quien estaba recuperando el aliento ante Kristall quien lo miraba con decepción.

"que mal su tardanza me asombra" dijo Ryan quien se asomaba por la puerta del aula.

"a mi no me mires, Kristall mi tardanza se explicara cuando lo pidas" replico Marina mientras traspasaba la puerta y entraba al aula con su acostumbrada indiferencia y era recibida por un expectante Michael.

"bien entren que no quiero perder mas tiempo" pidió Kristall quien con un ademán hizo que Orlando y Alext hicieran una venia y se dispusieran a entrar al aula.

"hola Kristall yo…" saludo Harry un poco nervioso al ver un poco enojada a la joven alemana.

"Harry! Te esperaba ya empezó la clase no te quedes ahí" dijo afablemente Kristall mientras mostraba el camino al aula.

Harry se disponía a entrar al aula cuando Kristall se percato de la presencia de Hermione a quien dedico una fría mirada.

"perdón pero no creo haberte invitado a estos talleres" continuo Kristall con un aire despectivo a Hermione quien la fulminaba con la mirada.

"me preguntaba si ella puede asistir también" intervino Harry a al defensiva tratando de evitar una posible pelea.

"lo siento Harry pero los talleres solo son para los que se lo merecen" contesto Kristall con una sonrisa malévola.

"no deseo asistir a las clases solo quería ver como iba a estar Harry" dijo Hermione con frialdad.

"se ve que te preocupas mucho por tu amigo" indicó Alext quien se había asomado por la puerta y ahora se ponía al lado de Kristall.

"Harry ahora esta entre sus iguales y no con inferiores" dijo Kristall con frialdad a la vez que con la mirada hizo que todos los presentes excepto Hermione entraran al aula en silencio.

"puede que ocultes lo que eres al frente de los chicos, pero a mi no me engañas" replico Hermione caminado detrás de Kristall pero repentinamente se quedo parada sin moverse bajo el dintel de la puerta.

"Hermione estas…" fue lo único que pudo decir Harry antes de ver como Alext se acercaba a Hermione y delicadamente la empujaba afuera del aula.

"nada paso todo esta bien" comento Kristall al momento que se acercaba a la puerta y la cerraba con toda su fuerza mostrando cierto enojo por lo sucedido.

"no debes sentirte culpable, déjala luchar sus propias batallas" dijo en susurros Alext a Harry quien al parecer quería salir del aula.

Y por no decir más el taller de Kristall fue impresionantemente divertido e interesante, asombrosamente Harry se sintió muy identificado con la manera de pensar de los chicos claro no en todo pero simplemente se sentía entre los suyos cosa que le pareció extraordinaria. Ya al final del taller el grupo decidió verse otro día para poder practicar algunos hechizos y encantamientos nuevos para Harry y antiguos para los jóvenes extranjeros, pero Hermione no estuvo contenta con lo que había pasado el miércoles pues el trato de Kristall fue muy humillante para con ella.

"no te enojes Kristall es un poco orgullosa pero cuando se conozcan mejor serán amigas" insistía Neville unos minutos antes de entrar a las clases dobles de DCAO.

"no me interesa lo que piense, o lo que haga simplemente quiero que se vaya del colegio" replico Hermione con cierto enojo.

"porque no dejamos esto para otro día?" pregunto Harry quien se sentía un poco fastidiado por la creciente antipatía entre Hermione y Kristall.

"cuidado ya viene y al parecer no esta de buen humor" alerto Ron a los demás y segundos después el profesor Flink ya estaba al frente de ellos y su semblante mostraba una gran cólera.

Harry no pudo imaginar que pudo haberlo echo expresar sentimiento tan grande, miro atrás de él y casi al final del largo pasillo pudo percibir como una túnica rojo sangre que se perdía cerca de la esquina.

"no pienso mandarles una invitación por lechuza, así que entren!" grito irritado el profesor Flink a la vez que entraba y dejaba unos apuntes en su escritorio. "hoy vamos a continuar con lo programado 'hechizos con la mente', espero que esta clase no sea una perdida de tiempo".

"realmente esta irritado" susurro Ron mientras el profesor Flink seguía nombrando algunos hechizos y otros tantos datos históricos sobre los mismos.

"espero que no se desquite con nosotros" murmuro Seamus con un semblante preocupado.

Pero esa clase no fue muy productiva, el profesor había asustado algunos alumnos con lo que la clase práctica resulto un fiasco, pero por lo demás Hermione con unas buenas repuestas hizo que se tranquilizara un poco.

"normalmente es frío y nos trata con indiferencia, pero…" dijo Lavender entre un suspiro "ahora esta algo estresado" concluyo al joven a la vez que le profesor declaraba el final de la clase.

"no es problema la próxima clase cambiara" indico Hermione mientras miraba como el profesor recogía sus cosas.

"es muy joven, me alegra que sea nuestro profesor" secundo Parvati a la vez que muchos chicos se paraban y miraban al profesor con curiosidad y asombro.

"no es para tanto" dijo Ron algo irritado al ver como Hermione miraba al profesor. "según lo que decía la carta de mi padre, el profesor Flink solo tiene 21 años aún así no es para tanto" continuo Ron tratando de sacar a Hermione de la clase de DCAO.

"es mejor que nos vayamos no quiero dejar esta tarea para mañana" intervino Harry algo distraído mientras leía el pergamino donde había anotado la extensa tarea que había dejado el profesor Flink.

Los alumnos empezaron a irse del salón raudamente hacia sus salas comunes, pero Hermione se tardo un poco junto con Lavender y Parvati solo para poder ver al profesor salir del aula y preguntarle una que otra cosa para la tarea.

"profesor quisiera…" empezó Hermione algo entusiasmada a la vez que Ron mirara con celos al profesor y Harry disimulara para que Ron no hiciera otra cosa.

"señorita Granger, si quiere saber algo sobre la tarea le sugiero que vaya a la biblioteca" contesto el profesor Flink antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo de preguntarle algo.

"pero profesor…" dijo Lavender con timidez.

"como les dije…" replico el profesor Flink mientras ponía unos papeles en su carpeta, pero enmudeció a la vez que encontraba un pequeño y viejo pergamino, en ese mismo instante todo el grupo escucho unos pasos atrás de ellos.

Harry se sintió algo anonadado al ver atrás de él a Marina quien con lo brazos cruzados miraba fríamente a el profesor Flink.

"se le ofrece algo" pregunto el profesor Flink quien miraba a Marina peculiarmente.

"nada, solo que Kristall te busca y me mando de mensajera" contesto Marina algo enojada.

"la veré más tarde" dijo el profesor Flink tratando de guardar su enojo renaciente.

"no se lo diré, mejor hazlo tu cuando la veas. Además tienes mucho tiempo pues tu incompetencia no es exigente" replico Marina a la vez que mostraba una sonrisa despectiva.

"bien yo iré personalmente, ya que como su amiga no te dignas a ayudarla así ella acude a mi" continuo el profesor Flink quien empezaba a enojarse.

"eres irritable que no se porque en Hogwarts se refieren a ti como una persona indiferente" dijo Marina que recorrió su mirada de Hermione hacia el profesor. "deberías destruir ese pergamino, no habla bien de ti. Por otro lado no debes enseñar muy bien, alumnos que piden asesoria?" pregunto la joven de ojos grises a la vez que miraba a Ron y Harry quienes sentían que el ambiente se había tornado muy tenso.

"iré donde Kristall, y por si no lo sabes no doy asesoria" replico el profesor Flink a la vez que arrugaba el pergamino que tenia en su mano.

"perfecto, no vi nada y adiós, no me gusta perder el tiempo" concluyo Marina que se retiro raudamente sin dejarle tiempo al profesor Flink para que pueda replicar algo.

"profesor, le pasa algo?" pregunto Lavender al ver como el profesor emitía una calida sonrisa.

"bien ganaste esta vez, niña" murmuro el profesor Flink entre dientes, "y para usted señorita Granger la información esta en la biblioteca no se preocupe" concluyo el joven profesor que esta vez mostraba un semblante tranquilo y extrañamente calido.

Todos los compañeros se miraron alternativamente después de que el profesor se hubiera retirado, Hermione y las demás chicas estaban algo anonadadas y empezaron a criticar la actuación de la cazadora de Durmstrang con cierto rencor, "al parecer ya se conocen al tratarse de tu" dijeron mientras caminaban hacia la sala común.

Por otro lado Ron comento con aire de resignación "no creo que este pase en un buen tiempo, ese profesor tiene a todas la chicas del colegio comiendo de su mano", Harry no asintió a esa afirmación, pero era casi cierto por cualquier lugar que el pasara todas las chicas se encontraban suspirando y demás. Pero a las únicas que no había visto derretirse fue a Kristall y a Marina quien al parecer el profesor Flink no le agradaba.

Al día siguiente muchos alumnos se encontraban animados por la excursión a Hogsmeade ya que iba hacer prometedor y sobre todo porque los hermanos de Ron, Fred y George habían abierto una sucursal de sus ya famosas tiendas de bromas en el reconocido poblado de magos.

"iras con nosotros?" pregunto una alegre Hermione a Alext al momento que salía de su habitación con Fernando detrás de él.

"Hermione, no creo que pueda quede en ir con mis compañeros de equipo. Además tenemos que encontrarnos con alguien allá" respondió Alext muy amablemente, y mostrando una afable sonrisa a Hermione "nos vemos después amiga" concluyo el joven antes de perderse en la entrada a la sala común junto con Fernando quien no saludo a nadie de Gryffindor.

"veo que se volvieron amigos" comento Orlando quien se encontraba junto con Jan, Roderick y Katrina cerca de la mesa de estudios.

"somos amigos, y puedo decir que él es mucho más agradable que sus compañeros" respondió Hermione a la vez que Harry y Ron levantaban la mirada.

"creedme. Me encantaría ser tu amigo, solo que Kristall es como la líder y me cuido de seguir sus preferencias" dijo Orlando con una sonrisa media burlona. "Alext si que se arriesga al ser tu amigo" concluyo el joven irlandés a la vez que Marina salía de la habitación.

"simplemente que veas si tu amiguita aprueba o no tus amistades me parece algo infantil, eso no es amistad" respondió Hermione con determinación.

"de que hablan?" pregunto Marina a Harry después de ver las miradas que intercambiaban Hermione y su compañero de equipo.

"otra vez de Kristall" murmuro Ron a la vez que saludaba a Marina con una sonrisa, desafortunadamente la joven no le tomo atención.

"verás Kristall es especial y en cierta manera nos gusta seguir sus ordenes" interrumpió Marina a la vez que se acercaba a sus compañeros de equipo, "no te dejes llevar, lo dijo por tu propio bien, por otro lado me encanta que tu y Alext sean amigos" concluyo la joven con una sonrisa diplomática.

"vamonos, es mejor esperar afuera que adentro. No deseo perder mis energías" interrumpió Orlando antes de que Hermione le respondiera a Marina, y cogiendo a su compañera de equipo delicadamente de la mano todo el grupo de Durmstrang se retiro de la sala común de Gryffindor.

"unos de estos días esto va a terminar en un duelo" comento Ron a modo de juego.

"no me parece su amistad, una saludable" dijo Hermione algo insegura.

"lo dices por el hecho de que Kristall es algo así como la jefa en vez de sur una amiga?" pregunto Harry con un aire de curiosidad.

"si me refiero a eso, es decir ella los agobia" concluyo la joven de cabellos ensortijados.

De ahí en adelante todo transcurrió con tranquilidad, la visita a Hogsmeade estaba saliendo sin ningún problema, así que casi al final de la tarde el trío de amigos y otros compañeros decidieron ir al bar de la señora Rosemerta para poder tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla.

"mira ahí esta tu amigo" dijo Lavender con cierta alegría "sí, con una chica".

Muchos de los presentes miraron con curiosidad a uno de los extremos del lugar y se dieron con la sorpresa de que evidentemente Alext se encontraba con una extraña joven de piel muy clara con cabello totalmente negro azabache, y al parecer los dos se encontraban muy cómodos.

"debe ser la visita que esperaba" especulo Ron con tranquilidad a la vez que tomaba una cerveza.

"además se supone que veníamos para ver las últimas noticias!" protesto Parvati quien tenia entre sus manos el diario el profeta.

"es verdad déjenlos y concentrémonos" dijo Harry a la vez que agarraba el periódico y ojeaba algunas paginas "es obvio que esta pasando algo, pero al parecer no hay ninguna noticia referente a los mortifagos" murmuro el joven.

"si hubiera algún ataque y lo publicarán de seguro que todos caerían en un gran pánico" comento acertadamente Hermione a la vez que cogía el diario de las manos de su amigo.

"de todas maneras tendríamos que estar viendo si seguimos con las clases que empezamos el año pasado" interrumpió Seamus quien se mostraba muy animado ante el tema.

"podría ser solo de practica pues el profesor Flink nos enseña muy bien" dijo Parvati.

"es verdad podremos avisar a todos los que quieran y empezar las practicas" respondió Hermione con determinación.

"podríamos, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo" dijo Harry algo inseguro.

"pero si llevamos los casi mismos cursos" inquirió Seamus algo sorprendido.

"es que no tengo buenas notas y quiero aumentar mi promedio" dijo rápidamente Harry quien no tenia permiso de contar a todo el mundo que tenia clases especiales en sus horas libres.

"podríamos acordar un día para poder vernos" indicó Seamus como un último recurso.

"cierto lo podríamos hacer" dijo Hermione pero no pudo continuar porque unos movimientos llamaron la atención de casi todos los presentes pues las miradas se encontraron con que Alext y la extraña joven se abrazaban y reían entre si de una manera peculiar.

Se pudo ver como murmuraban entre ellos hasta que decidieron caminar hacia la salida agarrados de la mano.

"Hermione, Harry no los había visto!" saludo Alext quien se mostraba muy alegre.

"estabas algo ocupado, así que decidimos no interrumpir" explico Parvati con una sonrisa.

"oh bien entonces nos vemos" dijo Alext a la vez que seguía su camino, la extraña joven dejo caer unos guantes que llevaba en una de sus manos.

"disculpa se te cayeron los guantes" intervino Hermione a la extraña joven quien impresionantemente levanto sus guantes antes de que Hermione los toque.

"gracias, mmm creo haberte visto antes" musito la extraña joven que tenia una voz familiar.

"no lo creo soy estudiante de Hogwarts" respondió Hermione con amabilidad.

"oh pensé que conocías a Kristall" sonrió la extraña joven a la vez que se tapaba la boca para ocultar una sonrisa.

"lo siento pero no trato con personas que andan fuera de su lugar" dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que Alext decidía abrazar a la extraña joven.

"Hermione, ella es Kristall me sorprende que no la hayan reconocido" comento el joven a la vez que apartaba un poco el cabellos de Kristall quien miraba fríamente a Hermione.

"amor, no creo que esta joven haya tenido la capacidad de reconocerme no te sorprendas" pronuncio Kristall con una sonrisa angelical y una mirada malévola.

"a que te refieres con eso" replico Hermione a la vez que se paraba y enfrentaba a Kristall.

"a que no tienes la capacidad suficiente como para diferenciar el rojo del negro" continuo Kristall con frialdad a la vez que se apartaba un paso de Hermione "y como dices que ando fuera de mi lugar, prefiero retirarme y andar con los que están a mi altura" concluyo la joven alemana.

"a tu altura, porque no mejor desapareces que así cumplirías el deseo de muchas personas!" grito Hermione algo irritada haciendo que todo el mundo volteara a verla.

"no te descontroles, niña. No somos responsables por lo que puede sucederle a híbridos" dijo tranquilamente Kristall.

"porque no mejor te esfumas antes de que yo misma te desaparezca" continuo Hermione con gran enojo.

"al parecer tengo la cualidad de irritarte fácilmente, será porque sabes que soy mejor que tu y que nunca me alcanzaras?" pregunto Kristall a la vez que se ponía los guantes y se alistaba para salir.

"no te creas la mejor solo porque eres una niña engreída, como me gustaría darte una lección…" dijo Hermione pero fue interrumpida por Alext quien delicadamente se puso a delante de Kristall y con una sonrisa pretendió despedirse del grupo.

"nos veremos en el castillo, hasta pronto" se despidió Alext con diplomacia a la vez que cogía las manos de Kristall y se disponía a retirarse.

"en el castillo, hasta luego Harry" dijo Kristall angelicalmente a la vez que miraba despectivamente a Hermione y sonreía.

"como digas Kristall" respondió Harry a la vez que se levantaba bruscamente y evitaba que Hermione respondiera con una maldición.

Pero de repente todos los presentes se quedaron callados pues se oyó una gran explosión y unos gritos cerca de las afueras del lugar, todos se asustaron y Harry y los demás decidieron salir de las tres escobas. Ya afuera se podía ver como muchos de los magos adultos se disponían a correr a lugar de donde provenía el ruido, por otro lado Harry pudo ver como Alext y Kristall miraban en la dirección del ruido algo escépticos a la vez que a ellos se unían Ryan y Orlando. Al escena era peculiar, muchos magos al parecer agentes del ministerio habían echo su aparición repentinamente mientras que unos hacían preguntas otros no hacían más que apartar a los curiosos.

"que es lo que pasa aquí" inquirió Ron a la vez que se abría paso en la multitud seguido por Harry y Hermione.

"fue algo grande" contesto Hermione cuando el grupo pudo llegar al centro de todo el barullo.

Ahí se encontraban la profesora McGonagal y el profesor Flink quienes hablaban con un agente del ministerio, al lado de ellos se encontraban un grupo de agentes del ministerio que al parecer custodiaban a dos hombres que vestían túnicas negras, "mortifagos" murmuro Hermione a la vez que señalaba unas mascaras blancas en el suelo.

Muchos de los presentes estaban exaltados, el grupo de amigos estaba tranquilo hasta que Ron se paro en seco no podía creer lo que pasaba, Harry al levantar la mirada se quedo quieto pues entre los escombros de la parte trasera de una de las construcciones de lugar se pudo ver al profesor de Durmstrang quien estaba apoyado en una pared a punto de deshacerse al lado de él estaba Michael, quien no dejaba de mirar al lado con una expresión compasiva y al mirar al lado del joven austriaco era obvio el porque de su expresión pues en se pudo observar una cabellera rojo fuego, era Ginny lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Marina quien simplemente la abrazaba sin dejar de lado su semblante indiferente.

"que fue lo que paso" pregunto Harry algo confundido al ver que su amigo solamente había atinado a arrollarse al frente de su hermana, el corazón de Harry empezó a latir sin fuerte.

"esos mortifagos trataron de atacarla" explicó el profesor James quien miraba al profesor Flink.

"mortifagos, Ginny estas bien?" pregunto Hermione totalmente asombrada a su joven amiga quien no dejaba los brazos de Marina.

"ellos trataron de matarme" murmuro la joven a la vez que se aferraba más a Marina quien no parecía muy cómoda.

"no le preguntes nada, será mejor que olvide esto" comento Marina antes de que Hermione abriera la boca de nuevo.

"él me protegió" fue lo último que dijo Ginny antes de secarse las lagrimas con un pañuelo que tenia Michael a la vez que su mano miraba al profesor James "gracias" concluyo la joven.

"si fue muy oportuno lo que hiciste" dijo Michael con una sonrisa a la vez que advertía la presencia de sus amigos cada vez más cercana.

"Así que esto fue lo que paso" se oyó decir en voz alta a Ryan quien se acerco a James y lo miro detenidamente.

"solo fue un simple ataque, no entiendo porque tanto barullo" intervino Kristall quien unos pasos más atrás se encontraba ponían su cabello atrás.

"no puede ser! Se suponía que eras la joven de cabello rojo fuego!" grito sorpresivamente uno de los mortifagos al ver que la joven alemana se retiraba todo el cabello de la cara.

"rojo fuego, es decir que te buscaban a ti?" dijo uno de los enviados del ministerio al ver la impresión del mortifago.

"mmm tu eras el blanco!" dijo Michael mirando a su compañera detenidamente.

"que me confundieron con ella?" pregunto Kristall que esta vez se acerco a los mortifagos algo disgustada.

"quiero que esos mortifagos sean escoltados a Azkaban inmediatamente y los demás por favor váyanse ya todo termino!" dijo en voz alta y tajante el profesor Flink a la vez que cogía del brazo a Kristall e impedía que la joven se acercara a los mortifagos.

Todos los presentes hicieron caso a las palabras del profesor Flink, especialmente los aurores que habían aparecido, así que después de unos segundos ya casi todo el lugar estaba vació excepto por los que rodeaban a Ginny.

"pensé que estabas con Katrina" comento Orlando al ver como Michael ayudaba con Marina a levantar a Ginny y ponerla junto con su hermano.

"estaba con Michael y James antes de que pasara la explosión" respondió Marina con tranquilidad a la vez que ayudaba a Ginny a amarrarse su cabello.

"porque tuvieron que atacar a Ginny, justo a mi hermana" dijo Ron que ya estaba saliendo de la conmoción.

"que no escuchaste la confundieron conmigo" dijo Kristall algo enojada a la vez que se apartaba de el profesor Flink y lo miraba algo molesta.

"sería bueno que alguien llevara a esa estudiante a la enfermería, por otro lado Kristall seria bueno que también te fueras al castillo inmediatamente" sentencio la profesora McGonagal a la vez que se veía como el profesor James hacia aparecer una camilla y Ron depositaba a su hermana en la misma.

"lo siento pero me niego ir al castillo considero que puedo cuidarme muy bien sola" contesto Kristall con una sonrisa pero sus ojos mostraban cierto desagrado.

"analiza lo que paso Kristall es mejor que te vayas al colegio" insistió el profesor Flink que esta vez estaba más tranquilo

"para ser protegida por incompetente como tu?" pregunto Marina algo suspicaz a la vez que mantenía la vista del profesor Flink.

"esto va a estar divertido" murmuro James "lastima que tengamos que irnos" concluyo el profesor a la vez que movía la camilla donde estaba Ginny.

"Harry quédate después nos cuentas todo" indico Hermione a la vez que se iba con Ron apresuradamente porque James se movía a grandes zancadas.

Harry asintió ante el pedido de su amiga algo confundido y muy asustado por Ginny, inmediatamente torno la mirada y vio una especie de enfrentamiento ante Marina y el profesor Flink, con esto se podría confirmar que a los dos les gustaba mucho discutir mientras que Kristall y Alext los miraban sorprendidos junto con la profesora McGonagal.

"no creo conveniente que ella sea vaya considerando que eres tú el quien se lo pide" dijo por fin la muchacha después de mantener una serie de comentarios con el profesor quien empezaba a irritarse.

"basta de estos juegos, esto es en serio es por el bien de tu amiga" replico el profesor Flink.

"por el bien de ella es que propongo que se quede, o acaso insinúas que no me importa ella?" contesto Marina que por primera vez en semanas mostraba un sentimiento en particular.

"Kristall te llevare al castillo ven" dijo el profesor Flink dejando de lado su enojo a la vez que se acercaba a la muchacha alemana.

"te cansaste de argumentar?" pregunto Marina quien empezaba a mostrar su enojo visiblemente.

"tu también te iras al castillo conmigo, los demás continúen con sus propios asuntos" dijo el profesor Flink quien después de coger la mano de Kristall se disponía coger el brazo de Marina.

Como lo veía Harry, la muchacha de ojos grises no estaba muy contenta pero fue más sorprendente lo que sucedió pues cuando el profesor Flink hubo cogido el brazo de la muchacha esta hizo un ademán para soltarse, Harry vio como abrió la boca pero no salio palabra alguna.

Todos se quedaron mirándola sin saber que sucedía, pero Harry lo sabía muy bien pues casi al mismo tiempo empezó a sentir una leve molestia en el pecho, Marina se sujeto el pecho y algo temblorosa se agacho un poco, "Marina" se oyó decir aun preocupado Orlando a la vez que todos miraban perplejos a la muchacha de cabellos negros.

"estoy bien, no me toques" replico Marina después de unos segundos y esta vez con un semblante y una mirada mucho más frías que antes.

"ceso?" pensó Harry a la vez que la muchacha daba un gran suspiro, antes su indiferencia solo se notaba en su semblante pero esta vez como lo notaron todos los presentes su indiferencia se extendió como una niebla alrededor de ella.

"con tal de que estés protegida y que no te pase nada en el futuro seria bueno que regresarás al castillo" dijo Marina secamente, a la vez que se retiraba del lugar "me iré a pasear, sola!" concluyo la joven.

"que sucedió?" pregunto el Ryan algo perplejo.

"no entiendo lo que le pasa a esa muchacha" musito entrecortadamente el profesor Flink sin dejar de soltar la mano de, Kristall que lucia algo pensativa.

"espero que no sea algo malo" dijo Alext que seriamente se acerco a el profesor Flink "yo cuidare de Kristall y ahora que estamos juntos nadie la tocara" sentenció el joven con seriedad.

"confió en ti más que en otros" señaló un perplejo profesor Flink a la vez que soltaba a Kristall ante la perplejidad más visible de Ryan.

Harry vio todo lo que paso sin interés, pues al parecer todo el ambiente se había tranquilizado. Al final Kristall y Alext decidieron volver al castillo, solos para poder platicar de algunas cosas mientras que los demás se fueron directamente al pueblo, antes de ir por el camino que había tomado Marina. Harry pudo observar como el profesor Flink miraba en la misma dirección con un semblante de curiosidad, pero duro poco, antes de irse por el lado opuesto con la profesora McGonagal quien prudentemente había observado todo lo sucedido en silencio.

Harry siguió los pasos de Marina que lo condujeron hasta la casa de los gritos, donde cerca de la cerca vio a la muchacha apoyada con su miraba fija en el vació.

"que haces aquí?" pregunto la muchacha al darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry.

"solo quería preguntarte como estabas" contesto Harry quien se acerco cautelosamente, sentía calambres en su cuerpo.

"mucho mejor, y bien sabes eso" respondió Marina con una mirada fría "aún pregunto porque sientes lo mismo".

"no lo se, creedme que yo también quiero saberlo" replico Harry que ya se encontraba en confianza.

"deseas algo más?" pregunto Marina después de haber estado un largo rato en silencio.

"hablaste, me alegra. Me preguntaba si quieres pertenecer a un grupo que unos amigos y yo formamos el año pasado" dijo Harry sin pensarlo, simplemente las palabras salieron de su boca "no es necesario…" trato de decir Harry algo arrepentido por su palabras anteriores.

"grupo, mmm lo siento pero no puedo. No me siento…" fue interrumpida la joven.

"no te preocupes, te entiendo por loco que parezca. Aún así Hermione se volvería loca si te viera en las sesiones de practica" comento Harry con una gran sonrisa.

"Hermione, ella y Kristall nunca vi tal desagrado entre dos personas" señaló Marina a la vez que daba la cara al cielo y cerraba los ojos.

"te entiendo, yo tampoco lo vi" secundo Harry mientras miraba detenidamente a joven inglesa.

"me pregunto que hubiera sido si te hubieras quedado en Hogwarts en vez irte a Durmstrang" pronuncio Harry en voz alta, pues era solo un pensamiento.

"en Hogwarts, ja supongo que esa suerte hubiera dependido del que no habla" murmuro Marina a la vez que abría los ojos, "lo siento ya ni se lo que digo, exactamente que dije?" pregunto la muchacha.

Harry se quedo paralizado no podía entenderlo, como pudo haber olvidado eso, todo sucedió la primera clase de adivinación como Ginny les contó, tan ridículo le pareció que lo había borrado de su memoria pero al escuchar las palabras de Marina no le quedo duda.

"no se lo que dijiste" mintió Harry a la vez que miraba al cielo.

"te asustaste mucho, con el ataque a Ginny se nota que la quieres mucho" continuo Marina mientras miraba al suelo.

"con el ataque, claro no quiero verla lastimada"

"más que eso, se noto en tus ojos talvez debas pensarlo" respondió Marina dejando a Harry admirado, es cierto que él había pensado algunas cosas con Ginny pero consideraba que era más como un sentimiento de hermano mayor.

"ya esta empezando a nevar, quiero quedarme sola por favor. Nos vemos en el castillo" concluyo Marina a la vez que se sujetaba el pecho y cerraba los ojos.

Harry la miro un poco confundido, era como si ella se hubiera dado cuenta de sus ansias de volver al castillo, "nos vemos en el castillo" respondió Harry mostrando una sincera sonrisa a la vez que se alejaba de Marina quien se quedo inmóvil al frente de la casa de los gritos.

Llego muy cansado al castillo, aún le faltaba el aliento cuando entro a su cuarto en empezó a buscar entre sus libros, y fue así que Harry encontró el pequeño pergamino con la letra de Ginny: "ÉL atacará por todas partes, así el de ojos rojos se enfrentará contra el invencible, y la ambición ganará por medio de trampas y mentiras. Oigan todos pues no quedará mucho tiempo cuando el invencible decida vengarse con caos y destrucción… recen por su bien, pues ese subordinado que no habla nos salvará"

Aún podía ver las letras temblorosas por la rapidez en que ella había escrito, "lo había olvidado por completo" murmuro Harry al pararse. Aún recordaba los ojos extrañados de la hermana de Ron cuando le entrego ese pergamino, más aún él medito lo que sentía cuando recordaba esa mirada.

Esa misma noche Harry mostró a todos sus amigos ese pergamino, muchos se mostraron anonadados pero Hermione aún mostró su desconfianza. "aún así que se muestra que es verdadero a que se refiere?" pregunto la muchacha algo escéptica.

"eso tendremos que averiguarlo, quien será el invencible?" se pregunto Ron antes de que todos se fueran a dormir.


	8. Trueno y relampago

TRUENO Y RELÁMPAGO

Al día siguiente no hubo muchas sorpresas, al parecer el ministerio había impedido que lo sucedido en Hogsmeade se divulgara. Y fue una gran suerte pues de otra manera todo el colegio estaría lleno de periodistas, como dijo una de las chicas de séptimo algo nerviosa. Ginny aún se encontraba asustada, y Ron era el único que podía estar con ella cosa que destrozo a Harry, a la enfermería nadie podía acercarse por órdenes de la enfermera Pomfrey.

"tenemos que ir a apoyarlo, además no tenemos mucho de que hablar sobre esa profecía" comento Hermione el domingo por la tarde al pasar relativamente cerca de la enfermería.

"no creo que sea conveniente será mejor que estén solos, además los señores Weasley vendrán hoy en la noche y por lo de la profecía será mejor que esperemos hasta hablar con Dumbledore" respondió Harry un poco molesto y confundido por el nerviosismo que mostraba su amiga desde el día anterior.

"bien aún así iré a ver como están" dijo Hermione deteniéndose de repente "nada de esto hubiera sucedido si esa niña tonta alemana no hubiera venido" añadió con enojo antes de abandonar a su amigo.

"mandadle saludos" fue lo único que atino a decir Harry, después de ver desaparecer a su amiga por el pasillo, Harry había estado esperando que se fuera pues tenia unas enormes ganas de hablar con el grupo sobre todo de lo que habían acordado el miércoles en el taller así que sin pensar, por el dolor, en lo que podría estar pasándole a Ginny decidió irse raudamente hacia las afueras del castillo.

Y como lo pensó Harry, todos estaban reunidos cerca del carruaje de la delegación italiana y se podía ver como Alberto y Fernando molestaban a Otto quien no lucia muy alegre. En contraste todos estaban totalmente alegres hablando y bromeándose entre sí.

"bien cuando será la boda?" pregunto una divertida Lita a la vez que se paraba al frente de Kristall quien se encontraba al lado de un sonriente Alext.

"cuando tu lo digas, o cuando Kristall lo decida" respondió Alext ante un previsible golpe de Ryan.

"Al parecer Ryan no te llevas muy bien con ese árbol, que yo sepa no te hizo nada" comento Orlando con un aire sarcástico haciendo que todo el grupo se riera del joven belga.

"miren es Harry, hola que sorpresa!" saludo Kristall tratando de no mirar a Ryan.

"hola los estaba buscando" contesto Harry quien dio un suspiro de alivio.

"parece como si recién te sacaras un gran peso de encima" dijo Alberto a la vez que se acercaba y le daba un sobre a Harry.

"o gracias, pero y este sobre" continuo Harry al ver más de cerca el extraño sobre.

"bueno casi todos tenemos uno" dijo Johanna mientras miraba de soslayo a Rachelle.

"si solo algunos fuimos los afortunados" intervino Orlando dejando de lado a la joven alemana (entiéndase Rachelle) y acercándose a Katrina quien también tenia un sobre en la mano.

"tenemos que irnos" dijo fríamente Rachelle antes de que Kristall abriera la boca, yéndose raudamente junto con Otto.

"por fin se fueron" anuncio Katrina con una sonrisa después de que las figuras de los dos jóvenes alemanes hayan desaparecido dentro del castillo.

"si quieren los pueden lesionar en el partido por mi no hay problema" comento Ryan quien al parecer salía de una crisis nerviosa.

"pero bueno y el sobre" dijo Harry algo curioso mientras era recibido en medio del grupo.

"es una invitación a una fiesta" explico Alext con solemnidad.

"una de las mejores del año, todos los que merecen la pena irán" dijo Jan mirando su sobre con orgullo.

"talvez ahí anuncien su boda" indico de nuevo Igor con una carcajada ante una sonrojada Kristall.

"por favor cambien de tema" expresó Ryan quien entraba de nuevo en shock.

"la fiesta es en la casa de Marina, todos irán" explico finalmente Lita con seriedad.

Harry los miro un rato algo impresionado hasta que decidió mirar su sobre con atención "Sr. Harry Potter. Presente" decía con finas letras en tinta azul. Las letras eran bellas así que decidió sacar la carta.

"_es un orgullo invitarlo a la fiesta de navidad que se ofrecerá en la mansión de la familia Snavely. Esperamos de anticipado la confirmación de su asistencia._

_Atte_ _Fam. Snavely"_

Era todo lo que decía en esa hermosa tarjeta, las letras azules llamaron mucho la atención de Harry pues parecían tener vida, hasta que de repente empezaron a cambiar su forma "esta invitación solo le servirá a su destinatario y también como seña para asistir a la segunda fiesta, la del fin de año". Fue lo ultimo que leyó Harry antes de que las delicadas líneas de tinta azul se movieran de nuevo y formarán la forma de una zarza común.

"veo que también te invito a la fiesta de año nuevo" comento Orlando algo enojado viendo como se formaba la zarza.

"me encanta la ironía de Marina, quien se lo iba a imaginar una zarza común" dijo Roderick a la vez que miraba su sobre.

"zarza? No entiendo a que se refieren" inquirió Harry algo precavido.

"la zarza común significa suceso milagroso" explico Johanna con indiferencia.

"algo así de cómo que es un milagro que te escoja como invitado" dijo Ryan mientras miraba su sobre con una fijación forzada.

"las ironías de Marina suelen ser legendarias, ya quisiera ver el rostro de los demás invitados" comento Alext a la vez que abrazaba a Kristall como si esta se le fuera a escapar.

"legendarias?" se oyó decir a una voz detrás de Harry quien al voltear vio como Marina y Michael se acercaban algo cansados.

"se refiere a la zarza, Marina, ah veo que Harry ya tiene su sobre" dijo Michael quien llevaba una flor en su mano.

"y bien Harry vendrás" pregunto la muchacha inglesa mientras recibía la flor que le entregaba Michael.

"claro que iré, no me lo perdería!" respondió Harry muy alegre al pensar que ya entro definitivamente en este circulo de amigos.

"porque le diste esa flor a Marina" pregunto Orlando quien estaba algo enojado al ver la bella flor en las manos de Marina.

"por si no lo sabes es un clavel rojo, Orlando me sorprende que no lo sepas" respondió Michael con una sonrisa de conocimiento mientras miraba fijamente a Marina.

"solo es una hermosa flor, deja de molestar por pequeñeces" intervino Marina quien con su actual indiferencia marco un pergamino que llevaba y se acerco a uno de los árboles para recargarse.

"bien es mejor que practiquemos un poco los EXTASIS se acercan para nosotros" dijo Katrina quien se mostraba algo impaciente.

"perfecto practiquemos, vamos únanse con nosotros" pidió Orlando animándose a la vez que alejaba a Michael de Marina"tu también necesitas practica" concluyo el joven.

Harry fue llamado a igual que Michael, y sin pensarlo acepto muy animado. La tarde fue prometedora por fin Harry pudo demostrar todo lo que le habían enseñado en los talleres dejando casi perplejos a los integrantes del equipo de Italia, y algo impresionados a los demás extranjeros.

"pueden mantener un buen duelo, eso no es tan impresionante" dijo casi al final de la tarde Orlando mientras guardaba su varita como casi todos los presentes.

"que bueno que el duelo entre muchachos ha acabado, sinceramente ya me estaba aburriendo" comento Marina antes de que Harry pudiera responder a la indirecta de Orlando.

"seria bueno que tuviéramos otro duelo, Harry realmente te defendiste" dijo Ryan a la vez que mantenía su mirada fija en Alext quine se acercaba a Kristall que al igual que las demás chicas no había participado en los duelos.

"me gustaría, realmente con ustedes sí practique, y salí bien no con esfuerzo" dijo Harry quien miraba como Marina se acercaba a las puertas del carruaje.

"será mejor que volvamos al castillo tengo hambre" comento Fernando quien se acercaba a su amiga y la abrazaba.

"nos vemos mañana para continuar" dijo Alberto después de unos minutos cuando ya todos los presentes se habían despedido.

"me imagino que ya habrán venido" murmuro Harry en voz alta sin querer.

"y quienes iban a venir?" pregunto Kristall con una voz coqueta.

"eh, bueno los señores Weasley para ver como esta Ginny" explico Harry con una sonrisa forzada.

"oh bueno, que pena que le hayan atacado" comento Alext algo interesado en el tema.

"aún no entiendo, como fue que confundieron a Kristall si su presencia es más notoria" se dijo Ryan algo pensativo mientras caminaba lentamente.

"sea lo que fuera, siempre estaré ahí para protegerla" intervino Alext con apremio a la vez que abrazaba a su pareja.

"me conformo con estar bien protegida, además no soy tan débil como la niña Weasley" dijo Kristall quien dejo entrever algo de desprecio en su voz "me parece extraño un error tan grande de su parte" concluyo la joven ante una mirada extrañada y furiosa de Harry.

"muchos son los enemigos de los padres de Kristall" explico Orlando de una manera indiferente cosa que Harry capto al instante, así todo el grupo se encamino entre chistes y ánimos al castillo.

Ya dentro del castillo unos decidieron ir al gran comedor mientras que casi toda la delegación alemana decidió irse a la sala común de Slytherin.

"me quedare con ustedes" dijo Ryan rechazando el llamado de Michael quien sin hacer caso se fue con Igor y los demás.

"se siente muy alegre verdad?" pregunto Fernando después de presenciar la afectuosa despedida que Michael ofreció a Marina.

"no me explico porque se toma tantas libertades" continuo Orlando algo enojado mientras se mantenía cerca de Marina quien no reparaba en alejarlo como lo hacia antes.

"es porque hice que Etoile y Pierre lo contrataran" explico Marina con su habitual frialdad mientras se dirigía para sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"más victimas para él? Eso esta bien, aunque Marina bien las cosas podrían ser más grandes de lo que te imaginas" comento Alext mientras se sentaba cerca de Kristall.

"veo que no están aquí" dijo Harry quien no encontraba a Hermione ni a Ron, haciendo que Alext dejara de esperar una respuesta de Marina, que miro algo ente indiferente y agradecida a Harry.

"bien mejor empecemos a comer no?" intervino Orlando quien era ahora el que miraba algo enojado a Alext.

"disculpen Sr. Potter el director lo espera en su despacho" dijo un inesperado profesor Flink quien miraba fríamente a Harry quien estaba sentado al lado de Marina.

"oh veo que su papel de mensajero es más eficiente cada día" comento Marina mientras Harry se levantaba algo aturdido.

"podría apurarse señor Potter asumo que conoce el camino, por otro lado señorita Snavely quisiera hablar con usted" dijo el profesor Flink de manera imperativa.

"bien ya voy" respondió Harry quien estaba mirando como muchas de las muchachas presentes en el gran comedor se derretían frente al profesor Flink.

Al dejar el gran comedor, Harry pudo dar una mirada general a todo el lugar se quedo un rato viendo como la delegación búlgara empezaba a cenar con tranquilidad mientras Orlando y Ryan parecían tramar algo Harry vio como Marina y el profesor Flink se alejaban para desaparecer en una de las puertas que formaban las otras salidas del gran comedor, los minutos pasaron hasta que por fin el joven ingles se encontró al frente de las gárgolas que solo atinaron a mirarlo recelosamente antes de permitirle la entrada.

"Harry te estábamos esperando" musito Dumbledore al ver al joven entrar a la habitación. Y como Harry pudo observar ahí ya estaban los señores Weasley, Ron y Ginny quienes lo miraban con naturalidad.

"no me explico el porque de su llamado" dijo Harry diplomáticamente ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes.

"bueno te llamo para saber simplemente si tienes algo que decirnos" respondió Dumbledore ante la mirada perpleja de Harry quien no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

"no tengo nada que decir, profesor sigo sin entender porque estoy aquí" continuo Harry empezando a sentirse algo incomodo.

"no te exaltes Harry simplemente quería saber si por casualidad supiste o te enteraste de algo esta tarde" se explico Dumbledore quien tenia su mirada fija y cansada a través de sus lentes de media luna, "el ataque a la señorita Weasley fue algo realmente inesperado y lo peor es que no sabemos el motivo exacto" continuo el director a la vez que Ginny se aferraba con más fuerza a su madre.

"si no hubiera sido por el profesor danés mi hija no se habría salvado" comento el señor Weasley.

"sin duda el profesor James ve este hecho como un posible inicio fue por eso que le pedí que se convierta en profesor de Hogwarts tengo confianza en sus conocimientos en materia de duelo nos servirán" dijo Dumbledore con seriedad.

"entonces se convertirá en nuestro profesor?" pregunto Ron algo emocionado "oí que es muy bueno" concluyo a la vez que miraba a Harry al igual que el director.

"y bien Harry que tienes que decir frente a esta decisión" insistió Dumbledore frente al asombro de los presentes.

"bueno creo que si es lo mejor que se haga" respondió Harry con dominio de si, realmente se encontraba fuera de lugar no entendía el comportamiento de Dumbledore mucho menos que lo pusiera en esa posición frente a la familia Weasley.

"perfecto, lo mejor es que el profesor Gefahr acepto" añadió Dumbledore con una sonrisa mientras miraba suspicazmente a Harry quien se sentía como un gato en una habitación llena de madejas de lana.

"bueno creo que es mejor que me retire" se despidió Harry quien deseaba salir de ese despacho lo más rápido posible aunque lo único que lo detenía eran los ojos de Ginny y ante el asentimiento de Dumbledore y sin pensarlo ya se encontraba alejándose raudamente de la entrada en dirección de la sala común de Gryffindor.

"no puedo creerlo, como pude haber perdido!" escucho Harry a una voz muy cercana, era Marina quien aparecía detrás de una puerta cerca de la torre de Gryffindor

"Marina, estas bien?" grito Harry al ver como la joven inglesa movía sus brazos en un ademán de entusiasmo.

"Harry, oh pensé que aún estarías con Dumbledore" respondió la muchacha que al parecer caía de nuevo en su habitual frialdad.

"Salí rápido para mi suerte, lucias algo enojada verdad?" pregunto Harry algo cauteloso.

"ya paso, bueno pensare en algo para el futuro. Y de que hablaron?" pregunto la muchacha para cambiar de tema mientras los dos se dirigían a la sala común.

"es verdad que James se cambiara como profesor a Hogwarts?" pregunto Harry algo pensativo.

"eso es una sorpresa, realmente esta moviendo muy bien sus fichas" dijo Marina al escuchar las palabras de Harry quien no entendió el comentario de la muchacha.

"Harry, me prestarías a tu lechuza?" continuo Marina quien se paro súbitamente al frente del retrato de la dama gorda.

"mi lechuza, pero no seria suficiente con Drancer?" pregunto Harry algo sorprendido ante el pedido de la muchacha.

"es que no seria conveniente el pobre esta muy cansado, me la prestas?" insistió Marina con un semblante de realización.

"oh perfecto haz lo que quieres, eh al parecer dejaste tu indiferencia" dijo Harry quien lo lamento después de ver la expresión que mostró la muchacha.

"la usare mañana por otro lado no tengo nada más que decirte salvo que… un gracias" comento Marina con tranquilidad y sin más entro a la sala común rápidamente dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca.

"de que hablaban?" pregunto Hermione después de ver a su amigo atravesar la entrada.

"de nada importante" dijo Harry completamente confundido por los extraños cambios de ánimo de Marina, todos acababan en indiferencia.

"supe que fuiste a hablar con Dumbledore y dime como están?" pregunto Hermione muy interesada " la verdad es que no pude estar con ellos mucho tiempo así que como ves me la pase leyendo".

"si, bueno no me fije muchos en Ron y Ginny me preocupe más por lo que me pregunto Dumbledore, quería saber si tenia algunas nuevas para él" dijo Harry sin intereses mientras se sentaba en el sofá cerca del fuego.

"bien lo hará por algo, por otro lado estuve pensando en la profecía y sinceramente no se que decirte como vimos pensé que el invencible seria Dumbledore pero él no se vengaría" se explico Hermione algo pensativa mirando como Dean ansioso se fijaba en la entrada a la sala común.

"talvez se refiera a caos dentro de los mortifagos, eso suena coherente" dijo irreflexivamente Harry esperando impaciente cualquier cosa que lo sacara de un naciente sopor.

"bien como veo que no lo tomas en serio mejor termino mis tareas" dijo Hermione después de ver por un largo rato a Harry.

"lo siento es que no tengo cabeza para eso, iré un rato a la biblioteca me falta terminar una tarea" comento Harry dándose cuenta de que él tenia casi todas la tareas acabadas y que a Hermione le faltaba una buena cantidad para terminar.

"entonces nos vemos después, cuando llegue Ron hablaremos con Neville haber si oyó algo ok?" respondió la joven de cabellos ensortijados.

"nos vemos" se despidió Harry al traspasar la puerta de la sala común.

Era aún temprano y Harry miraba como muchos de los alumnos caminaban por los pasillos rumbo a la biblioteca unos iban en grupos y otros como él caminaban solos. Todo iba bien hasta que Harry pudo ver a lo lejos las inconfundibles túnicas del equipo alemán y era verdad en una de las mesas cerca de la puerta abierta de la biblioteca estaban sentados Ryan, Johanna, Kristall y Michael murmurando animadamente.

"Harry! Hola! Ven con nosotros!" murmuro muy expresiva Johanna al ver como Harry entraba a la biblioteca.

"no pensé verlos tan pronto" dijo Harry al sentarse al lado de Michael.

"nosotros tampoco y tienes suerte planeábamos lo que íbamos hacer después del partido del sábado" musito Ryan mostrando una malévola mirada.

"Después del partido de mi equipo con el de Orlando? Verdad ya esta cerca el día" reflexiono Harry como si estuviera recordando algo distante y tocando su insignia de capitán.

"claro, Harry… Harry… Harry el sábado nadie lo olvidara y no interesa quien gane ese día será como una preparación para la final" dijo Kristall con una gran sonrisa.

"espero que salga perfecta" contesto Harry mostrándose entusiasmado.

"mejor vamos afuera que la bibliotecaria nos mata con la mirada" comento Johanna, segundos después el grupo ya estaba a uno o dos metros de la puerta de la biblioteca.

"bien no será una fiesta o algo por el estilo, simplemente será una reunión entre los que asistirán a la fiesta de navidad en la casa de Marina" explico Kristall mostrándose algo tranquila.

"será algo muy bueno que vayas así conocerás a los demás" dijo Michael con solemnidad.

"claro además esa reunión es para descartar quienes van a la fiesta de fin de año" continuo Ryan algo relajado.

"pero pensé que las cosas ya estaban dadas" respondió Harry algo confundido.

"en tu invitación apareció la segunda invitación porque a ti ya te conocemos y fuiste aceptado por Marina como un amigo, a los que verás son lo que por primera vez son invitados a esta fiesta y no podemos arriesgarnos a dejar el pase a alguien que no sea de confianza" explico Ryan con aire de conocimiento.

"si no vienes te haremos venir, lo que haremos el sábado será hacer una especie de prueba" dijo Kristall con una sonrisa angelical.

"es decir que los probaremos a nivel de su destreza en magia, así decidiremos" explico Johanna quien últimamente había sido más aceptada por el grupo de los seis que los demás integrantes del equipo alemán.

"espero no interrumpir" dijo una voz lejana.

"prometedor no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que andabas cerca" comento Michael al levantar la mirada.

"tu?" fue lo único que murmuro Harry al darse la vuelta y descubrir a Draco custodiado por sus grandes acompañantes (Goyle & Crabbe) se notaba mucho más pálido y algo cansado.

"que sorpresa no pensé que Potter iba a estar con ustedes" comento fríamente Draco ver a Harry con más detenimiento.

"es nuestro amigo, porque no debería estar?" pregunto Johanna algo cautelosa.

"se te ofrece algo Draco, podemos ayudarte" comento Kristall amablemente.

"bien buscaba a Marina para hablar sobre la fiesta" dijo Draco con aire de superioridad ante Harry.

"esta en la sala común de Gryffindor, la última vez que la vi entraba a su cuarto" respondió Harry ante el asombro de Draco.

"pero para que la quieres ver?" pregunto Michael antes de que Draco replicara.

"no simplemente quería que invitara a otra persona" explico Draco con amabilidad.

"me temo que eso será difícil" se oyó decir a una voz detrás de Draco, era Alext quien sin reparo se acerco y abrazo a Kristall con dulzura."Marina no suele cambiar una lista después de enviadas las invitaciones".

"tengo la seguridad de que hará una excepción conmigo" dijo Draco mostrando una sonrisa algo malévola.

"bien si tienes tanta seguridad tal vez te de un pase a la fiesta de navidad" respondió Ryan algo descontento.

"bueno es la única fiesta que harán verdad?" pregunto Draco quien extrañamente se mostró más orgulloso ante Harry.

"no lo invitaron a la de año nuevo?" pregunto 'inofensivamente' Harry.

"Marina no lo invita desde que estamos en segundo, según nos dijo su padre, el joven andaba muy ocupado" explico Alext como si estuviera recordando algo memorable.

"y no reclamo, aunque todavía no haya visto mi invitación se que este año si me invito" dijo Draco quien mostraba las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

"tiene su invitación con él?" pregunto Kristall a Goyle quien antes que su compañero haga un movimiento asintió con la mirada.

"perfecto entonces muéstranosla, así veremos si este año te invito" apunto Ryan algo perturbado.

"claro seria interesante" secundo Harry quien notaba que Draco se encontraba algo nervioso.

"lo haré" dijo Draco quien saco el sobre que era exactamente igual al de Harry excepto por el nombre pero cuando saco la invitación esta lucia algo diferente llevaba el dibujo de la zarza común en una esquina y solo unas palabras que indicaban solo el nombre de la fiesta de navidad además de mostrar mas abajo en letras pequeñas de que la invitación es intransferible.

"que pena parece que no te invito esta vez, tal vez para el próximo año" menciono Johanna con una sonrisa malévola que Harry compartió con gusto.

"bien al menos me invitaron" se defendió Draco mirando fríamente a Harry.

"te equivocas, Harry tiene pase libre hasta para ir a la fiesta de año nuevo" indicó Alext quien miraba con curiosidad a Draco.

"iré a buscar a Marina, nos vemos" dijo Draco algo enojado antes de irse raudamente con sus guardaespaldas.

"sabes hace ya unas semanas que Draco se estaba comportando muy altanero con nosotros" expuso Kristall con benevolencia.

"ahora nos llego la hora de cobrar esa altanería" dijo Michael con franqueza "sinceramente no se que bicho le habrá picado, se nota diferente"

"no interesa con tal de que pague" señaló Ryan con seriedad.

La conversación entre los seis jóvenes duro un largo tiempo hasta muy tarde pensarían algunos, pero cuando se hubieron despedido, Harry se encontró con que ellos pensaban o empezaban a pensar que Draco era un insoportable además de que esta vez Harry era tratado como un igual. En el camino de vuelta a la sala común de Gryffindor junto con Alext. Harry pudo reflexionar algunas cosas sobre la reunión que tuvo con Dumbledore.

"era como si quisiera que le contara sobre mi relación con ustedes" dijo Harry en voz alta sin querer, al mismo tiempo que miraba a Alext quien lo miro algo anonadado.

"relación con nosotros?" pregunto el joven búlgaro ante la inesperada expresión de Harry.

"relación? no quise decir nada… no es importante" replico Harry ante la mirada curiosa de Alext quien se mostraba preparado para responder…

"Ahí están! Que bueno que los alcance" dijo Orlando quien se acerco a los dos jóvenes visiblemente atareado.

"que estuviste haciendo hasta estas horas?" pregunto Alext quien desistió ante la idea de indagar en Harry.

"nada importante, una pequeña sorpresa" dijo Orlando recuperando el aliento "me encontré con Ryan y me dijo que ustedes estaban por aquí así que decidí alcanzarlos para llegar juntos a la sala común".

"bien veo que respondiste a mi pregunta antes de que dijera algo" expresó Harry más tranquilo.

"y bien dinos que hacías, no me obligues a lanzarte algún hechizo" pidió Alext con un aire impaciente.

"algo para Marina, sabes que su cumpleaños es el miércoles 29" respondió Orlando quien como los otros dos jóvenes se encontraba caminado hacia la sala común.

"bueno si piensas que con eso arreglaras tu relación con ella" dijo Alext algo escéptico.

"todo saldrá bien, solo estoy empezando. Sabes que nunca me rendiré" replico Orlando mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

"pensé que ahora Michael la miraba" señaló Harry sin reflexionar sobre lo que decía provocando una carcajada de Alext y una mirada fría de Orlando.

"bien él no representa nada, Marina lo ve como un hermano más" explico Orlando con tranquilidad.

"bueno eso es verdad pero no niego que él no quiera cambiar esa situación" indicó Alext quien sonaba algo seguro de sus palabras.

"se lo que intentas hacer, pero eso no servirá se que él no representa ningún inconveniente" dijo Orlando que a la vez levantaba su mano en señal de una despedida y entraba a la sala común.

"Orlando tiene razón, pero espero que las cosas cambien" señaló Alext después de pasar el retrato de la dama gorda "vaya amistad. No?".

"peculiar, pero entonces es verdad que Marina solo ve a Michael como un amigo" pregunto Harry algo despreocupado.

"por supuesto, y él también la ve como una amiga pero a veces las cosas se mal interpretan y creo que Michael esta cambiando en algo" dijo Alext algo pensativo "nos vemos Harry hasta mañana" concluyo el joven antes de entrar a su habitación.

"buenas noches" respondió Harry algo satisfecho por fin había mantenido una conversación simple con Orlando y Alext sin que estos lo ignoraran, especialmente Orlando.

Al día siguiente todos estaban alborotados por la nueva noticia que circulaba en el colegio desde tempranas horas de la mañana, el conocido Profesor Gefahr iba a convertirse en otro profesor de Hogwarts nada más y nada menos que de un nuevo curso-taller de Duelo. Muchos alumnos se quedaron anonadados ante la noticia que fue dada a la hora del desayuno por Dumbledore quien presento con orgullo al profesor James quien simplemente sonrió a todos los presentes.

"Lo que era de esperarse, ahora estoy en la misma posición de Ryan" señaló Orlando dando un gran suspiro después de ver algo aburrido la nueva insignia que tenia en al pecho.

"un nuevo profesor de duelo. Quien lo iba a pensar" comento Neville después de un largo silencio de los presentes.

"mis queridos alumnos este nuevo curso se dictara para los alumnos desde el quinto curso al último, ya en el futuro se vera la posibilidad de extenderlo a los demás cursos" dijo McGonagal y con un ademán de alegría permitió que el desayuno empezará pues el director casi siempre se encontraba ausente.

"felicitaciones por su nuevo profesor" saludo Katrina con una sonrisa irónica después de algunos minutos.

"vemos que la suerte se pone de su lado, no?" secundo Jan con un aire pensativo.

"a que te refieres" pregunto con tranquilidad Hermione.

"es obvio no, tienen a su profesor de DCAO, luego Leonardo entro como profesor de Historia de la magia y ahora James esta como profesor de un nuevo curso y todo en menos de tres meses" explicó Fernando con cierta indiferencia. "realmente la suerte le sonrió este año a Hogwarts".

"los profesores son buenos pero ellos vinieron por su propia voluntad eso quieren decir que quieren enseñar en el mejor colegio" replico Hermione en un tono superior ante el asentimiento de muchos de los presentes.

"XD, oh si como digas" empezó a reírse Orlando con muchas ganas.

"que intentas decir con eso?" pregunto algo molesto Seamus.

"es obvio que ellos están aquí por conveniencia de otra manera no hubieran aceptado este trabajo en un colegio Ingles" Continuo entre risas Orlando, "por no decir Hogwarts".

"que de malo tiene este colegio?" pregunto algo enojado Ron.

"empezando que de aquí salieron todos los problemas" apuntó Katrina mientras se veía como muchos alumnos salían del gran comedor a sus clases.

"problemas de aquí?" replico algo enojado Dean mientras casi todos los alumnos de Gryffindor miraban atentos a los alumnos de Durmstrang con aire desconfiado.

"si no hubieran sido por este colegio no hubieran sucedido tantas desgracias" dijo Orlando levantándose bruscamente seguido de todos sus compañeros de equipo.

"nuestro colegio no es el culpable de lo que sea que ustedes piensen" replico Parvati algo enojada como sus compañeros.

"es por la pésima educación de este colegio que muchos sufrimos" interrumpió Kristall ante la mirada de los pocos que se habían quedado de cada casa.

"podrían explicarse en vez de estar con tantos rodeos?" exclamo Hermione siendo apoyada por muchos alumnos.

Harry no quiso interferir en lo que sucedió pero se dio cuenta que en la mesa de profesores los aludidos al principio de la conversación observaban algo interesados en lo que sucedía.

"es fácil explicarse porque muchos culpan a Hogwarts" interrumpió Marina algo indiferente "aquí estudio Voldemort verdad?" pronuncio lentamente Marina ante el asombro de algunos alumnos por no decir la mayoría ante la pronunciación del nombre.

"este colegio le enseño a Voldemort como destruir a otros magos" dijo Kristall mientras miraba despectivamente a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts sin dejar su semblante angelical.

"El que no debe ser nombrado' estuvo en la casa de Slytherin" indicó Lavender ante el asentimiento de muchos alumnos.

"esto es suficiente" se oyó decir a Marina quien inmediatamente decidió dejar al gran comedor acompañada de algunos alumnos de Durmstrang y Largerfeuer.

"no tienes nada más que decir Marina?" pregunto en tono triunfal Hermione.

"ella no tiene nada que decir" señaló Kristall con aire imperativo haciendo que Marina no dirigiera ninguna palabra a Hermione. "no entiendo como es posible que un colegio acepte a sangres sucias" concluyo Kristall ante la mirada fulminante de muchos de los presentes.

"Voldemort era un impuro" dijo Harry ante al asombro de muchos de los presentes "quieres decir que por aceptar a impuros Hogwarts aseguro su inicio?" pregunto Harry algo intrigado mientras todos los alumnos lo observaban.

"lo más sorprendente es que él entro a Slytherin, la casa que según dicen solo acepta a puros de sangre" indicó Ryan a modo de respuesta.

Muchos de los pocos alumnos que se habían quedado, la mayoría de los grados de sexto y séptimo, miraban con curiosidad a quienes conversaban. Por su parte Harry se había dado cuenta que los profesores aún observaban la situación y que Marina estaba parada dando la espalda a todo el grupo pero al parecer escuchaba atentamente cada palabra.

"simplemente puede ser una coincidencia" replico Harry a modo de restar importancia al asunto, sabiendo en cambio que era muy importante "es mejor que vayamos a clase no me gusta dejar esperar a los profesores" concluyo el joven quien inmediatamente cogio sus cosas y se dispuso a abandonar el gran comedor, a la salida paso cerca de Marina al voltear se dio cuenta que la muchacha estaba con los ojos cerrados y tenia ambas manos cerradas en puños, la izquierda estaba puesta a la altura de su pecho.

"pronto entenderán que todo fue una serie de sucesos que empezó en Hogwarts" dijo Kristall quien volteo a ver la mesa ahora vacía de los profesores al mismo tiempo que Harry abandonaba el gran comedor y casi todos los presentes después de unos segundos siguieron el mismo camino dejando a los alumnos extranjeros sumidos en una interesante conversación sobre Voldemort.

"no debieron iniciar esa conversación, ahora todos están tensos" comento Ron algo intranquilo a la hora del almuerzo "míralos como están, y ninguno de las delegaciones extranjeras vinieron"

"que, como si los quisiéramos aquí ya mucho problema han ocasionado haciendo que muchos vieran con desconfianza a los profesores" expuso Hermione algo enojada.

"no hay que tomar importancia, todos lo olvidaran en una hora o dos. Lo importante es mantenernos unidos" apuntó Harry quien miraba con atención el amuleto que tenía en la muñeca.

"bien vendrán luego a la biblioteca?" pregunto Dean quien ya estaba a punto de dejar la mesa del gran comedor.

"claro tenemos que ver lo de las reuniones de ED, todos estaremos ahí. No Harry?" pregunto Hermione algo emocionada.

"venimos conversando esto por mucho tiempo, aunque el profesor sea muy bueno" replico Harry con un expresión algo intrigada porque Orlando inicio esa conversación en la mañana? pensaba el joven.

El tiempo paso volando, hasta que después de las clases se vio como alumnos de diferentes casas iban a la biblioteca y se reunían algo emocionados.

"llegas tarde" dijo fríamente Hermione quien se notaba algo decepcionada.

"lo siento tuve que terminar mi tarea" explicó Harry quien entro corriendo junto con Ron.

"todos estamos presentes, ya quiero empezar a practicar" inicio Susan Bones quien estaba rodeada de otros alumnos a quienes Harry no conocía.

"veo que ahora hay más interesados" comento Harry algo anonadado y arrepentido

"y hay más solo que no pudieron venir porque ya éramos muchos" interrumpió Luna Lunática quien mostraba una expresión de satisfacción al ver como Harry se sentaba.

"me alegra que las practicas van a empezar de nuevo" dijo una tímida Cho Chang quien miraba a Harry. "pero tengo que decirles algo, de seguro no se habrán dado cuenta…" pero fue interrumpida por un pequeño chasquido de la boca de Hermione quien miraba totalmente anonadada a uno de los estantes cercanos.

Todos miraron al mismo lugar y vieron a un grupo de tres personas Orlando y Kristall que conversaban en voz baja mientras que al lado de ellos se encontraba una joven de Hogwarts.

"es Marieta, y como ven ella..." murmuro Cho algo enojada.

"fue curada, miren no tiene nada en el rostro como si nunca le hubiera caído la maldición" indicó Hermione totalmente enojada.

"eso mismo, Orlando la vio así y hace dos días, él le trajo una especie de poción cremosa para que se la untara en el rostro" dijo Cho ante la atención de todos "y de un día para otro ya no usaba los parches que tenia, su rostro era terso de nuevo" concluyo la joven de séptimo con un aire de desconfianza.

"es más le dejo un rostro mejorado" dijo Terry Boot de Ravenclaw con una mirada asombrada.

De repente los tres aludidos se dieron cuenta de las miradas asombradas, y fue Marieta la que mirando a todos los componentes del ED y con una sonrisa despectiva decidió sujetar con delicadeza el brazo de Orlando, quien según juzgo Harry se sintió algo incomodo ante Kristall, quien miro despectivamente a Marieta y de una manera audible "ya termino tu tiempo, no es bueno aprovecharse de la lastima de los demás que esta es limitada" dijo con malicia.

Marieta se sintió algo humillada pero antes de que todos se dieran cuenta Hermione ya estaba a unos pasos del grupo.

"Hermione que pretendes" pregunto un preocupado Harry quien también ya estaba parado.

"no es educado tratar así a los anfitriones" dijo Hermione con diplomacia.

"este asunto no es de tu incumbencia Granger, por lo menos ella si es de sangre pura" señaló Kristall quien cogiendo a Orlando del brazo decidió retirarse de la biblioteca.

"Cuando!..." trato de replicar Hermione pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Señorita Granger! Que maneras son esas, le recuerdo que esta es una biblioteca!" dijo Madame Pince quien puso su mano en el hombro de Hermione y con aire autoritario la llevo a su despacho al fondo de la biblioteca "como es posible y tenias que ser una prefecta" se oía decir a Madame Pince con un aire extrañado.

"será mejor que nos veamos después" dijo Harry algo preocupado "puede que Madame Pince después se quiera desquitar con alguno de nosotros" continuo el joven quien contrario a lo que esperaba fue obedecido por todos los presentes, inclusive Marieta quien salio más rápido que el resto. "nos veremos el viernes de la siguiente semana yo ya les avisare donde y a que hora" explico Harry algo satisfecho.

"bueno ya esta tardando" dijo Ron algo aburrido después de unos minutos quien junto con Ginny, esperaba a Hermione.

"bien, no le dará un gran sermón" indicó Harry quien caminaba entre los estantes, le era raro ver la biblioteca tan vacía antes de que cerrara.

"miren quienes se acercan" indico Ginny con una expresión de desconcierto.

"no puedo creerlo" murmuro Ron quien decido esconderse un poco entre sus libros.

Al voltear Harry no estaba preparado ante la escena eran Alext, el profesor Flink y Marina, los tres estaban conversando y Marina llevaba los brazos cruzados a la vez que entraba y salía de la conversación con cierta indiferencia.

Harry y sus amigos rápidamente se movieron a una mesa más apartada de la biblioteca, mientras este trío entraba a la biblioteca y el profesor Flink depositaba unos libros en la mesa más cercana.

"y bien Marina como van los cursos en Durmstrang" pregunto el profesor Flink de una extraña y amable manera.

"bien, supongo" respondió la joven quien se sentaba algo aburrida.

"fue la primera de la clase, pero al parecer eso ya no le emociona" comento Alext con un semblante de preocupación.

"realmente a pasado mucho tiempo" señaló el profesor Flink con una sonrisa afable sin quitarle la vista a Marina.

"tu dejaste a Kristall si mal no recuerdo" replico la joven inglesa con una mirada fría.

"deja esos juegos" secundo Alext quien también miraba algo desconfiado al profesor Flink.

Pero no hubo respuesta porque de repente se oyó un portazo y todos los presentes vieron como Hermione salio enojada de la oficina de Madame Pince, "no puedo creerlo, siempre me trae problemas ya me las pagara" decía la joven totalmente enojada.

"que paso" dijo Ron quien se acerco a Hermione quien miro primero como Alext y los demás la miraban algo intrigados.

"tu!" grito Hermione quien se acerco a Marina aparentemente resuelta a darle una bofetada pero en su camino se interpuso el profesor Flink algo intrigado.

"le recomiendo que se tranquilice" pidió a la defensiva.

Harry, Ron y Ginny corrieron a donde estaban los demás para tratar de calmar a Hermione.

"dijo que estaba en peligro de perder mi insignia de prefecto, y que mi actuación frente a los invitados era lamentable" balbuceo Hermione totalmente herida y algo llorosa.

"eso te dijo?" murmuro Ginny "pero te provocaron".

"eso no importa, se supone que debo perdonar todos los ataques de Kristall. Pero ella va demasiado lejos" dijo Hermione totalmente irritada, pero antes de que alguien hablara, ella decidió salir corriendo de la biblioteca.

"es mejor que la dejen sola para que se tranquilice" murmuro Marina quien ni siquiera había volteado para ver lo que sucedía.

Después de un rato de silencio incomodo, Ron y Ginny decidieron ir a la sala común de Gryffindor pero Harry decidió quedarse a pedido de Marina quien deseaba preguntarle algo.

"estuviste de acuerdo con nuestro ataque a Hogwarts, se supone que debías defenderlos" comento Marina con indiferencia.

"simplemente me di cuenta de que si no hubiera sido ese el método probablemente nada de esto hubiera sucedido" respondió Harry algo anonadado.

Y así empezó una conversación entre los cuatro, y por primera vez Harry vio a Flink portándose de una manera mucho más afable.

"entonces vendrás a la fiesta de Marina?" pregunto tranquilamente Alext a la vez que hojeaba uno de los libros que tenia en frente.

"y faltar a esas legendarias fiestas?" respondió el profesor Flink con cierta frialdad pero mirando atentamente a Marina "ya fueron muchos años que esas fiestas tuvieron la desgracia de mi ausencia" concluyo el joven profesor con una sonrisa irónica.

"bueno esa desgracia es una de mis mejores aliadas y no quisiera perderla" replico Marina con un semblante falso de preocupación.

"pero aún así recibí una de las invitaciones" dijo el profesor a la vez que sacaba un sobre algo diferente de los demás.

"claro si no Kristall me hubiera hecho papilla" respondió algo indiferente Marina.

"de seguro vendrá a la fiesta de fin de año?" pregunto Harry para romper los ataques de Marina.

"claro que estaré ahí, pues es seguro que la anfitriona me dejara ir" respondió el joven profesor con otra sonrisa sarcástica que hizo que Marina se levantara bruscamente y diera unos pasos en rumbo desconocido.

"Por supuesto, puede que te deje ir, pero tendrás que pasar la prueba como los demás y creo que en este momento voy a innovar" murmuro la joven con un aire de frialdad "ya no habrá esa pequeña reunión el sábado. Esos primerizos tendrán que estar siempre atentos" concluyo la joven con una sonrisa seria.

"y eso que tendría que ver con el profesor?" pregunto Harry algo confundido.

"bueno que quien probara al flamante profesor será Kristall, ya todos sabemos como te dejo a inicio del curso" explicó la joven con cierto aire de indiferencia.

"es cierto, haber… cuantos días estuviste en cama?" pregunto Alext con alegría a la vez que se paraba y se aproximaba a Marina quien se encontraba cerca de la puerta de salida.

"saben que no me atrevería, hacerle algo a Kristall no esta en mi calendario" respondió el profesor Flink algo enfadado.

"porque, sé que se conocen pero…" fue interrumpido Harry.

"ese es un tema que se develara en su momento" dijo amigablemente Marina a la vez que ponía sus manos en los hombros de Harry.

"cierto…" fue lo único que dijo Alext pues en ese momento se quedo callado con los ojos cerrados.

"que pasa?" pregunto Harry algo alarmado.

Alext puso una de sus manos y al parecer estaba a punto de correr cuando Marina lo de tuvo cogiendo uno de sus brazos, "no te preocupes espera unos segundos más, te notas algo pálido" dijo la muchacha con un frío semblante.

"estas loca!" grito Alext quien trato de soltarse y salir corriendo pero Marina fue más rápida y sacando su varita movió la puerta de tal manera que su joven compañero de equipo cayera al suelo por medio de un empujón.

Flink y Harry se levantaron para ayudar a Alext, y cuando lo estaban levantando Harry pudo ver como Alext temblaba y mostraba un sudor frío.

"tranquilízate" indico Flink algo anonadado por lo que sucedía.

"Como puede estar pasando esto…" dijo Alext después de decir unas palabras en búlgaro aparentemente dirigidas a Marina

Harry levanto la mirada y vio como Marina miraba tranquilamente al final del pasillo "supongo que ya fue suficiente" musito la muchacha con los brazos cruzados.

"que?..." murmuro Harry pero no fue necesario de repente estaba ahí una sombra negra salio desde atrás y recorrió el pasillo y a la vez vio como Alext y Flink corrían desesperados atrás de la misma.

Harry quería seguirlos, estaba asustado esa sombra era parecida…, "no vayas, quédate" balbuceo Marina y extrañamente Harry no se movió.

"que fue lo que paso" pregunto Harry algo asombrado por lo que sucedía.

"nunca pensé que mi hechizo iba a traer esos efectos" se dijo a si misma Marina con frialdad mientras miraba fijamente a Harry. "viste la sombra, entonces si la viste CORRE!" concluyo Marina mientras miraba indiferente el pasillo.

Harry no supo que hacer por un momento todo le parecía extraño pero sin más corrió lo más rápido que pudo, los pasillos se hacían interminables hasta que llego… era la intersección entre dos pasillos y había un poco de humo cerca de una de las puertas de las aulas, mientras que los cuadros veían horrorizados lo que pasaba antes de irse y desaparecer en la penumbra.

El joven ingles dio unos cuantos pasos, Ryan y Michael ya estaban ahí junto con Alext quien estaba arrodillado viendo como Orlando trataba de parar el sangrado del brazo izquierdo de Kristall, Harry no pudo creerlo pero lo estaba viendo era Kristall en el suelo con una lanza atravesada en su hombro derecho un poco más abajo cerca del pecho… sus ojos estaban aún abiertos y se podía ver como respiraba entrecortadamente.

"tendrás que explicar esto paso a paso" se oyó decir al profesor Flink con cierto rencor en su voz.

Harry volteo, no pudo articular palabra alguna ante lo que estaba presenciando. Flink cogía del brazo a una joven, una de las personas en quien Harry más confiaba acababa de hacer eso?.

"Hermione que sucedió?" pregunto Harry después de unos segundos, pero no obtuvo respuesta, su amiga a quien creía conocer solo mantenía su mirada en el vació.

"que no es obvio, la ataco por la espalda, para poder dejarla en ese estado" explicó Ryan totalmente enojado a la vez que miraba con odio a la joven Granger.

"debió haber sido algo más" se oyó decir a una voz fría, era Marina quien venia caminando lentamente, miro un rato a todo los presentes y rápidamente se acerco a su amiga y se quedo mirándola en silencio.

"no puedo, todo esta fácil pero esa lanza será un problema" indicó Orlando totalmente preocupado a la vez que lejanos pasos empezaron a escucharse.

"al parecer esa niña a quien encontramos se fue corriendo a contar la historia" dijo el profesor Flink quien lanzando uno rayo con su varita hizo que Hermione estuviera inmovilizada dentro de un circulo mientras la joven se sentaba y empezaba a llorar.

"esas lagrimas me enferman" dijo Ryan quien miraba de una manera agresiva a Hermione.

"no la molestes, Adrace!" grito Alext quien fue escuchado por la magnifica ave quien apareció en una llama negra.

"Adrace podrá servir pero sacarle esa lanza…" pidió Orlando algo inseguro a la vez que los pasos eran más cercanos y todos empezaban a verse la caras.

"Tenemos que hacer otra cosa" murmuro Michael a la vez que todos veían como Kristall respiraba entrecortadamente.

"mejor es tratar con los viejos métodos" musito Marina quien antes de que sus amigos la detuvieran se inclino y saco la lanza con toda su fuerza, inmediatamente la herida expuesta empezó a llenarse de sangre fresca.

"que te pasa!" grito Orlando quien corrió y con parte de su túnica trato de tapar la herida seguido por Alext quien también ayudo después de unos segundos lograron detener la hemorragia y con ayuda de Adrace cerraron la herida.

"ESTAS LOCA PUDISTE HABERLA HERIDO MAS!" grito Orlando después de atender a Kristall.

"no iba a esperar…" trato de decir Marina.

"ESPERAR, SABES AQUÍ YO SOY EL QUE SABE COMO SE HACEN ESTAS COSAS… NO ERES NADIE PARA ENTROMETERTE DE ESA MANERA!" siguió gritando Orlando quien se quedo algo sorprendido ante la indiferencia de Marina que solo atino a dar unos pasos atrás.

"pudiste haberla dañado más" comento Fríamente Alext casi con odio en su voz "porque impediste que llegara antes?".

Todos simplemente levantaron un poco la cabeza pero no miraron a Marina quien se quedo un rato callada, "explica lo que ellos intentan decir" pidió el profesor Flink con enojo.

"no tengo nada que decir" articulo Marina antes de retirarse dando la espalda a sus amigos.

"Marina que te pasa!" grito Michael a la vez que Alext y Orlando levantaban a Kristall quien estaba muy débil por los golpes que había recibido.

La joven se fue sin responder, y por el mismo camino aparecieron dos profesores, McNoganal y Snape quien con la enfermera Pomfrey lograron que Kristall fuera llevada a la enfermería para ver su estado con más tranquilidad.

Al día siguiente todo el colegio era un hervidero de rumores por lo que había pasado, Hermione no había aparecido pero todos tomaban atención a esa niña de Ravenclaw que había visto todo. Muchos de los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban mortificados por lo que decían, pues eran los de Slytherin quienes los acusaban "se supone que ustedes son los que pregonan la unidad y el bien" decían unos, mientras otros simplemente miraban a los de Gryffindor con gestos de asco y maldad.

Todo la mañana Kristall estuvo en la enfermería pero después la movieron a la casa de Slytherin mientras que Hermione fue mantenida en uno de los despachos de los profesores, pero el rumor empezó a correr por el castillo… y todos lo aceptaron como un buen merecido.

Cuando Hermione apareció en la sala común de Gryffindor con los ojos llorosos, todos los presentes excepto Harry y Ron, no le hablaron y en cambio la miraban con rencor y enojo.

"no fue lo que paso… no quise hacerle daño" explico Hermione entre sollozos mientras estaba en un lugar apartado de la sala común junto con Ron y Harry.

"estabas diferente en ese momento, pero el ataque esta vez fue muy fuerte" replico Harry algo preocupado.

"descuida sabemos que no fuiste capaz" comento Ron tratando de consolar a su amiga.

"tenemos que hacer algo para que sepan quien hace esto" dijo Harry totalmente optimista ante la mirada triste de Hermione y pensando en Kreacher.

"espero que me crean, los profesores… ellos estaban preocupados" murmuro Hermione algo insegura.

Todos los demás alumnos miraban desde lejos al grupo de amigos pero en ese momento la puerta del cuarto de la delegación se abrió y salieron Katrina y Marina quienes conversaban algo tranquilas en búlgaro pero de buenas a primeras Katrina dijo algo en voz realmente alta y salio raudamente de la sala común mientras que Marina recibía los saludos de varios de los alumnos de séptimo quien por fin hablaban a la joven de una manera mucho mas afable. Harry se quedo observándola pues aún le parecía extraño todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior y como Orlando y Alext ya no le dirigían la palabra, hasta que de una manera inesperada la joven movió su cabeza y se quedaron cruzando miradas unos segundos.

"que le pasa" muchos de los alumnos murmuraron cuando la joven inglesa de túnica rojo sangre se paro y camino en dirección de Hermione.

"buen día" saludo Marina con seriedad "me gustaría que me acompañaran".

Harry y Ron se quedaron mirándola un rato, "claro, Hermione, Ron vamos además seria bueno cambiar de ambiente" indico Harry con una gran sonrisa pues sabia que Marina aún no cruzaba palabra con Orlando o los demás.

Después de unos segundos el grupo de amigos entro de lleno en la habitación de Marina la cual era muy peculiar, habían dos camas una de las cuales (la más cercana a la puerta) pertenecía a Katrina. Esta estaba totalmente arreglada, la cama que correspondía a Marina, también estaba arreglada solo que tenia unos cuantos libros de extraña portada encima, a penas entraron a la habitación Dranzer dio un gran salto de su pedestal para recibir a Harry quien se sintió algo nervioso ante el canto que este emitió.

"al parecer le sigues agradando" murmuro secamente Marina quien invito a los demás a que se sentaran en su cama al mismo momento que ella sentaba en un cómodo sillón, Hermione se quedo unos segundos mirando unas largas cortinas blancas.

"nunca pensé que pusieran este tipo de hechizo en Hogwarts" señalo la joven con un aire más tranquilo.

"y no lo hicieron, fuimos yo y Katrina quienes lo hicimos" explico Marina quien con un solo movimiento abrió las cortinas que revelaron la hermosa vista de una playa solitaria "pasamos unos días en decidir cual iba a ser el paisaje" concluyo la muchacha con una gran sonrisa algo que asombro a Harry quien decidió quedarse callado.

"y porque estamos aquí?" pregunto suspicazmente Ron ante la mirada fría de Marina.

"bien simplemente quería ver los ojos de Hermione" dijo Marina quien se levanto y se acerco a una de las gavetas que tenia una hermosa colección de joyas encima y levantando un cofre se volvió a sentar.

"mis ojos? Cual es tu propósito" pregunto Hermione un poco a la defensiva, mientras Harry en su silencio ya había inspeccionado la habitación y se quedo en la sorpresa de que el cofre que tenía Marina en el regazo le era ya conocido.

"ese cofre es de tu familia. No?" pregunto entonces Harry mientras observaba distraídamente a Marina.

"el mismo…, por otro lado Hermione se perfectamente que nunca quisiste hacerle daño a Kristall" respondió Marina a la vez que abría el cofre.

"realmente me sorprende tu actitud considerando que Kristall es tu mejor amiga" replico algo desconfiada Hermione.

"si, pero me guardo mis impresiones. Se que no fue voluntario de tu parte y tienes mi apoyo" continuo Marina quien se notaba algo triste.

"entonces si solo eso era lo que tenias que decir, porque el cofre" pregunto sagazmente Harry.

"bueno, el cofre y el escudo (mirando dentro del cofre) no me pertenecen exactamente" dijo Marina con cierta seriedad.

"que es lo que quieres decir"pregunto Ron con confusión.

"bueno por si no lo saben no soy la única que queda de la familia Snavely" explicó Marina fríamente "tengo dos primos un poco mayores que yo" concluyo la joven.

"familiares, imposible se supone que…" trato de articular Hermione.

"es algo complicado Hermione pero el cofre es prueba de ello, los conozco, se que están ahí aunque me dijeron que ellos tenían su escudo" dijo Marina esta vez con un clara indiferencia en su expresión.

"y que es lo que deseas, era de seguro que quisieras algo a cambio verdad?" pregunto Hermione algo enojada.

"eres graciosa…, el cofre se lo llevan ustedes saben no soy tan hábil como creen simplemente soy una estudiante de 15 años" pronuncio la muchacha inglesa a la vez que se paraba y dejaba el cofre en las manos de Hermione. "te lo doy porque confió en ti, Harry me hizo dar cuenta que eres una muy buena persona".

"a mi, descuida lo cuidare" respondió Hermione después de ver la expresión de Marina.

"perfecto, ah Hermione ten cuidado con lo que pueda hacer Kristall es un poco vengativa" respondió la joven inglesa.

"vengativa?... que puede hacer ella contra Hermione?" pregunto Ron algo preocupado.

"no se. Pero seria mejor que mantengas la guardia en alto" respondió Marina con una expresión extraña.

Todos estuvieron un rato callados, hasta que decidieron salir a la sala común pero antes de traspasar la puerta Harry se acerco a la joven inglesa y murmuro algo que nunca pensó que iba a decir… simplemente siguió un impulso…

"Marina mañana no tengo muchas cosas que hacer que tal si nos vemos… se que es tu cumpleaños N° 16"…

"si lo deseas así será" dijo Marina algo seria.

Todo el tiempo fue tenso y muchos de los alumnos recién empezaban su rutina de tortura dirigida a algunos alumnos de Gryffindor esa fría mañana del miércoles. Todo transcurrió tranquilamente en el camino al gran comedor pues como Harry y Ron esperaban muchos miraban fríamente a Hermione pero ninguno se animaba a decir algo en voz alta pues al parecer el rumor de que Hermione era apoyada por Marina había recorrido todo el castillo cosa que le pareció extraña a todo el mundo.

"al parecer todo será tranquilo" susurro Ron después haber estado unos minutos viendo su desayuno.

"si todo estará mejor" comento Hermione algo triste.

En ese momento las lechuzas mensajeras empezaron su gran entrada en el gran comedor muchos de los alumnos estaban animados viendo la correspondencia que les llegaba, hasta que algo intrigado Harry vio como una lechuza del colegio se posaba al frente suyo y dejaba delicadamente un sobre al lado de su plato de cereal… muchos de los alumnos observaron lo que sucedía y Harry por fin se animo a abrir el sobre que llevaba el escudo del colegio… los segundos pasaron y de repente del sobre se deslizo la insignia que pertenecía a los prefectos…

"Hey miren Harry es el nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor!" grito el hermano menor de Colin algo emocionado a la vez que casi todos los presentes miraban detenidamente a Harry, entre ellos se encontraba algunos alumnos de las delegaciones extranjeras.

"prefecto?..." murmuro Harry algo anonadado mientras recogía la insignia y miraba de soslayo a Hermione.

"no te preocupes pontéla… no hubiera elegido mejor reemplazo" dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa sincera.

Harry miro a los presentes y algo sorprendido sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo y como era de esperarse miro a la mesa de los profesores y vio como McGonagal lo miraba afablemente invitándolo a ponerse la insignia. Al fin Harry se puso la insignia la cual lucia imponente en su pecho inmediatamente muchos empezaron a murmurar mostrando su asentimiento ante la aceptación de Harry.

"ahora estas con nosotros!" dijo uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw quien lo miraba con amabilidad.

"gracias…" respondió algo confundido Harry quien fue quien más se alegro cuando el desayuno se hubo acabado.

Pero al momento en que los alumnos empezaron a irse del gran comedor, Harry y sus amigos se encontraron en la puerta misma con un grupo de Slytherin.

"vaya, vaya, miren primero capitán del equipo de Hogwarts luego prefecto de su casa y premio anual de un curso anterior. Que otra sorpresa nos vas a traer Potter" calculo fríamente Draco al ver de manera despectiva a Harry.

"no me molestes Malfoy" advirtió algo a la defensiva Harry mientras veía como algunos alumnos empezaron se detenían cerca de la puerta.

"dime cuando empezaras tus planes de seguro ya tienes una nueva jugada en tu cabeza" continuo Draco algo enojado "espero que no sea tu derrota este sábado"

"bien basta de alborotos es mejor que se dirijan a sus clases" insistió el profesor Leo que se acercaba con cierta autoridad.

"como usted diga profesor Leonardo" respondió Draco en forma despectiva.

"felicitaciones Harry y… bien nos veremos en las clases" acoto el profesor algo animado mientras se iba por el pasillo.

Todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus clases cuando Harry de repente se paro y se quedo unos segundos mirando al vació, algo le decía que era mejor quedarse en los pasillos. "los alcanzare me olvide algo en la sala común" dijo raudamente Harry quien se fue corriendo en dirección de la sala común sin dejar tiempo a Ron para asimilar sus palabras.

Ya en la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor Harry se encontró con Katrina quien salía de la misma algo distraída. Harry no le dirigió la palabra y decidió entrar a la sala común ya dentro se quedo un rato parado frente a la mesa de estudio mirando de nuevo al vació. Toda la situación era extraña pues nunca había actuado de esa manera, Harry levanto la mirada y dejo su mochila encima de la mesa y inquieto recorrió la habitación hasta que de repente se escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y se quedo quieto y vio salir de la puerta que estaba a su derecha a Marina quien lucia algo cansada y llevaba un libro entre sus brazos (un libro muy peculiar) de tapa de cuero azulado con extraños lazos azules semejantes a ramas que le servían de seguro. Harry se quedo callado mientras Marina sin darse cuenta de su presencia camino hacia la chimenea y se arrodillo en el suelo, dejando el libro a un lado permitiéndole a quien quisiera ver el titulo tímidamente labrado en grandes letras…

"lección dos: como continuar el día mas desastroso" murmuro la joven a la vez que daba un gran bostezo.

"bien se podría cambiar con un desayuno" interrumpió Harry de repente algo que pararse a la joven.

"pensé que a esta hora todos estarían no habidos" dijo la joven quien rápidamente levanto el libro y dibujaba con su dedo una extraña figura un sello de la tapa haciendo que los amarres se deslizaran y abrieran. "si no fuera por mi extraña indiferencia diría que me asustaste".

"bien, considero eso como un avance en nuestra relación… por otro lado sería muy bueno que comieras algo" indicio Harry quien mostraba una sonrisa.

"no creo tener tiempo, tengo que romper algo" contesto la joven a la vez que abría el libro en una de las paginas marcadas. "tu muy bien sabes a que me refiero" concluyo la joven algo seria.

"bien te puedo ayudar" pregunto Harry afablemente a la vez que se acercaba a la joven para poder ver el libro "por cierto se me olvida algo… claro Feliz cumpleaños" concluyo Harry algo alegre y para sus sorpresa Marina sonrió de una manera muy afable.

"sorprendido?..." pregunto la muchacha a la vez que terminaba de leer uno de los párrafos de la pagina que estaba abierta "mi animo volverá con el tiempo supongo, lo bueno es que esto pondrá fin al encanto del desahogo" concluyo la joven a la vez que cerraba el libro.

"bien esto lo entiendo, pero y ¿ya sabes porque estuve en el sueño?" pregunto Harry algo intrigado a la vez que veía como la joven se sentaba en el sofá después de dejar el libro cerrado dentro de su habitación.

"no, pero lo descubriré… …es extraño" respondió la joven inglesa después de unos minutos de silencio en los cuales Harry se quedo o observándola o pensando en lo que estaría sucediendo en su clase.

"que?..."

"bueno sentir las cosas de una manera diferente" comento Marina quien se paro raudamente y con una sonrisa de cierta alegría toco el centro de su pecho.

Para Harry esto era algo extraño pues ya se había acostumbrado a ver el semblante frío de la joven inglesa, su sonrisa era reconfortante.

"¿eres prefecto?" murmuro la joven quien ahora se encontraba observando Harry quien se quedo un poco anonadado ante el cambio brusco de Marina quien ya se encontraba mirando de cerca la insignia en el pecho del joven buscador.

"bueno, si… sorprendente ¿verdad?" murmuro Harry quien no pudo evitar que su corazón empezará a latir con fuerza.

Sin que se lo pueda imaginar Harry paso todo el día con Marina, de la sala común salieron a pasear por los terrenos del colegio y de ahí Harry decidió enseñarle a Marina como llegar a la cocina del colegio luego después de estar de juego en juego conociéndose mejor acabaron de nuevo en la sala común ya cerca de las 11 de la noche. Durante ese día todas cosas fueron inesperadas y Harry pudo conocer como en realidad era el carácter de Marina ameno e impredecible.

"fue un día interesante pero me siento algo culpable" comento Marina una vez dentro de la sala común.

"¿culpable, porque habrías de sentirte así?" pregunto Harry algo cansado.

"bueno faltaste a todo un día de clases" contesto la muchacha a la vez que bostezaba del cansancio "pero me regalaste un gran día".

"ya me igualare será difícil pero con ayuda lo lograre" replico Harry algo pensativo y preocupado.

"bien cuando sepas cuales eran los temas que vieron nos reuniremos para estudiar" indico Marina algo cansada y amable.

"perfecto, además nunca me hubiera perdió esos trucos para ocultarse de la gente" murmuro Harry como si estuviera recordando algo ameno. "buenas noches"

"buenas noches" respondió Marina y se despidió de Harry con un beso en la mejilla algo que dejo al joven algo aturdido.

Ron y Hermione realmente estuvieron enojados los días siguientes por la falta que había cometido Harry quien no encontró difícil los temas que se había perdido en sus clases, "un prefecto debe dar el ejemplo" decía Hermione cada vez que podía, el viernes muchos de los jóvenes se encontraron aturdidos por la noticia de que Kristall se encontraba ilesa pero extrañamente mucho más débil algunos rumores decían que se había ido, que la noche anterior la joven alemana había salido del castillo otros simplemente decidían mirar con desconfianza a Hermione. En todo caso los rumores no se detenían hasta que Harry decidió hablar con Marina quien aún mantenía una ley del hielo con sus amigos, esta le aclaro solo una cosa que la noche del 30 Kristall sí había salido del castillo con el objeto de adelantar algo que la joven inglesa se negó a contar. Así entre murmullos y nerviosismos se llego al momento de continuar con los partidos el gran esperado Durmstrang contra Hogwarts, juego en el que muchos fundaban sus expectativas de victoria.

"bienvenidos a todos los estudiantes dentro de unos momentos se iniciara las semifinales de este torneo Inter-escolar!" grito Dean ante todos los presentes mientras Harry y sus compañeros de equipo esperaban en los vestidores algo nerviosos por el partido que se acercaba pues como era de esperarse Durmstrang no sería un equipo débil en este partido especialmente después de que Orlando se enterará que Marina había pasado todo el día con Harry mientras él y sus amigos se la pasaron buscándola ese día para tratar el tema de Kristall. Mientras tanto en los otros vestidores Orlando y los demás se encontraban hablando de una última jugada y Alext trataba de entablar una conversación con Marina. "te buscamos el miércoles" acoto el joven búlgaro.

"lo siento por Kristall, no quise actuar así" respondió Marina algo pensativa mostrando un semblante de preocupación algo que asombro a su compañero de equipo.

"me parece o cambiaste repentinamente" pregunto el joven.

"cambiar ¿yo?... (Sonrisa) nunca simplemente que no quise incomodarlos ese día además de que la pase muy bien" respondió la joven inglesa con una mirada alegre.

"algo tuvo que hacerte ese niño ingles para que estés de tan buen humor hasta ahora" dijo Katrina con una sonrisa malévola.

"simplemente estuvo ahí cuando lo necesite… por otro lado tenemos un partido que ganar!" replico Marina antes de que Orlando dijera algo pues se notaba algo nervioso de repente.

"¿entonces todo olvidado?" pregunto Alext quien todavía no había hablado con Hermione.

"todo normal como si nada hubiera pasado" respondió Marina al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba como Dean nombraba a cada uno de los jugadores de Hogwarts.

"después te entregare los regalos de los demás" musito Alext a la vez que le daba un hermoso dije a su amiga.

"ya nos llaman" señalo Marina después de recibir el dije con una sonrisa y veía como todo los jugadores salían a gran velocidad.

Segundos después Dean proclamaba el inicio del primer partido de las semifinales.

"y todo transcurre a gran velocidad!" gritaba Dean a la vez que se veía una vista de una jugada algo alocada por parte del equipo búlgaro …. "Y……. si! Primera anotación de Durmstrang! Ofrecida por el capitán Cuborn!" grito el comentarista con un notable desaliento pues al parecer los jugadores de Hogwarts no ofrecían mucha resistencia.

anoten, vamos háganlo se decía a si mismo Harry mientras veía parte del partido, la jugadas que hacían Marina, Orlando y Fernando se volvieron letales a los pocos minutos de iniciado el partido, Harry no podía creerlo el equipo se la había pasado entrenando mucho durante los días anteriores mientras que el equipo extranjero solo lo había hecho dos veces por semana.

no nos pueden estar ganado murmuro Harry a la vez que veía como la quaffle se dirigía a una veloz Marina quien mostraba un semblante de concentración y alegría.

no!" pensó Harry a la vez que veía como Marina estaba apunto de anotar otro tanto y voló lo más rápido que pudo…. todo paso en cámara lenta y Harry pudo detener el tiro de su amiga con gran precisión. Esta vez ese golpe había sido certero.

"que? La quaffle cae en manos de nuestro cazadores! Y… miren no se lo esperaban!…… punto para Hogwarts!" grito Dean con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que se escuchaba una gran barras de parte de los espectadores.

"se supone que eres buscador verdad?" grito Marina a la vez que se alejaba de Harry en dirección de la quaffle y fue en ese momento que Harry se percato…. Alext estaba al otro lado del campo con la mirada fija en una de las esquinas…. no… ahora no Alext empezó a descender a gran velocidad y Harry empezó a volar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Los segundos pasaban y Harry rogaba para que Alext perdiera algo de velocidad… miro al frente suyo… a los lejos se escuchaba el marcador "20 – 60 Durmstrang gana!"….

"no ganaras!" grito Harry a la vez que se lanzaba al lado de Alext y este con un corta sonrisa se detuvo de improviso… rayos pensó Harry a la vez que se detenía y golpeaba su codo contra uno de los pilares de la tribuna. concéntrate se dijo Harry a la vez que levantaban la mirada y se encontró observado por Alext quien sonreía algo aburrido.

Todos los jugadores se movían rápido por el campo de juego algo que al principio confundió a los espectadores pero eso ya no le importaba a Harry, era el momento de quitarle el triunfo a Alext y no perdería el tiempo.

Durante el resto del partido cualquiera que se tomara el debido intereses y observará con cuidado el juego observaría un callado enfrentamiento entre ambos buscadores, velocidad y precisión era lo que Harry percibía de Alext pero no podía perder y no lo haría, de repente la tan esperada bola dorada empezó a hacer sus apariciones…. En la primera oportunidad ambos contrincantes casi terminan de lleno en el suelo pero la segunda fue diferente… aquí se midió la velocidad… uno a uno iban parejo mientras la pequeña snicht seguía revoloteando cerca de los aros de anotación de Durmstrang…

no cederé pensó Harry al momento que alargaba la mano… pero ya era demasiado tarde Alext se había abalanzado unos segundos antes… todo fue tan rápido que Harry tuvo que girar bruscamente antes de dar de lleno en el poste de la portería contraria.

Los segundos fueron eternos mientras un anonadado Dean gritaba por sobre todos "Juego terminado el buscador Alext Berov tiene la snicht! Durmstrang gano!"…. pero no fue lo esperado muchos de los espectadores guardaron silencio mientras unos despreocupados jugadores con túnicas color rojo sangre descendían cerca de su buscador para felicitarlo apropiadamente.

"buen trabajo Alext, sabia que no nos decepcionarías" se oyó decir a Orlando quien se notaba muy complacido.

Alext miro satisfecho a todos sus compañeros de equipo a la vez que se veía como la delegación de Largerfeuer entraba al campo de juego, mientras que muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts aún se encontraban anonadados por el resultado y miraban con cierto desagrado al equipo de su colegio.

"grandioso ahora seremos los conejillos de indias" comento el guardián de Slytherin a la vez que miraba detenidamente a Harry quien capto la mirada de todos sus compañeros de equipo y vio calmado como todos se dirigían a los vestidores.

"no lo supere" murmuro Harry algo decepcionado de si mismo mientras se quedaba parado observando los limites del campo de juego.

"bien no te preocupes ya tendrás otra oportunidad" de oyó decir a una voz femenina detrás de Harry.

"gracias Lita pero me divertí" respondió Harry un poco más tranquilo con una falsa sonrisa.

"lo bueno es que no te enfrentarás a Kristall" dijo Alberto quien se notaba algo preocupado.

"pero no esta ella algo enferma" inquirió Harry tratando de olvidar lo sucedido.

"bueno herida o no, ella es capaz de hacer lo que sea por ganar" respondió Alberto a la vez que miraba en cielo "además tiene una de esas nuevas escobas".

"dicen que son muy veloces" comento Lita con una sonrisa.

"además que también es una veela" dijo Rachelle quien se unió a la conversación, "buen partido Harry" concluyo con una sonrisa falsa a la vez que se acercaba demasiado al joven ingles.

"gracias por ver mi juego" respondió Harry algo incomodo por lo que sucedía.

"será mejor que vayamos adentro el cielo se esta nublando" dijo Alberto un poco suspicaz al ver a Rachelle.

"iré a los vestidores es hora de que enfrente a mis compañeros de equipo" dijo Harry algo serio mientras veía como sus amigos del equipo de Italia se iban al castillo después de darle ánimos.

El camino hacia los vestidores fue en cierta manera eterno, aún se sentía algo deprimido por el resultado cuando entro a los mismos y se dio cuenta de que estaban vacíos perfecto así tendré tiempo para prepararme pensó el joven buscador mientras se cambiaba y salía de los vestidores con su acostumbrada túnica negra y con un sin sabor en la boca. Ya dentro del castillo prefirió ir rápido a la sala común para poder guardar su saeta y luego pensó que era mejor desaparecer por un tiempo de la vista de los demás.

"te estábamos esperando" se oyó decir a una voz cuando el joven ingles atravesó la entrada a la sala común.

"es verdad ya nos preocupabas" secundo Ron quien jalo al Harry dentro de la sala media vacía.

"y donde están los demás?" pregunto Harry para evitar una posible conversación.

"bien muchos están en el gran comedor, algo improvisado por Dumbledore supongo" dijo Hermione con una mirada serena.

"eso es perfecto, debo dejar mi escoba" respondió Harry a la vez que se encaminaba a su habitación.

Luego de unos segundos Harry se encontraba sentado en su cama algo pensativo.

"sabes simplemente fue un juego" musito Hermione quien se encontraba parada cerca de su amigo.

"la verdad es que se podía ver la diferencia entre ambos equipos" señaló Ron al a vez que se echaba en su cama.

"todo estará más tranquilo mañana" continuo Hermione a la vez que dejaba a los chicos en su habitación.

"pero ya reemplazaron a Kristall?" se dijo Ron en voz alta.

"no se, pero ese será un partido memorable" dijo Harry a la vez que cerraba los ojos y escuchaba como Hermione cerraba la puerta.

Al día siguiente poco fue el alboroto que escucho Harry cuando abrió los ojos, por supuesto que era poco según pensó Harry cuando vio su reloj. las 10:30!" se dijo al a vez que se levantaba rápidamente.

"no me perderé el partido de Alberto" se dijo el joven ingles a la vez que corría por los pasillos del silencioso castillo. Ya en el campo Harry se llevo una gran sorpresa…


	9. Un inicio Inesperado

UN INICIO INESPERADO

Cuando Harry subió a la tribuna de Gryffindor por poco y se le para el corazón pues en el campo de juego se encontraba una gran sorpresa pues a parte de la delegación Italiana estaba el equipo de Largerfeuer, muchos pensaron que ellos iban a conseguir una suplente pero no era así… ahí estaba Kristall que estando un poco alejada de los demás se podía notar su animo al contrario de su semblante que era pálido pero determinado y miraba fríamente a los jugadores del equipo contrario.

"aunque no lo creas… va a jugar" anuncio Ron ante la expresión de su amigo.

"si hubieras visto lo que paso en el gran comedor hace unos minutos" dijo a la vez Ginny quien observada entre anonadada y suspicaz a la joven buscadora.

"esta muy pálida" agrego Hermione quien miraba algo culpable al campo de juego.

"lo hará bien, es muy buena jugadora" dijo Harry sin tomar atención a lo que decía mientras observaba la determinación en el rostro de su amiga "espero que no le pase nada malo" murmuro para si mismo.

"oí decir que ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ganar" señaló Neville a la vez que Dean empezaba a nombrar a cada miembro de cada equipo algo nervioso.

"Dean no se lo puede creer, este será el partido en que hablará menos" dijo Parvati mientras veía a la tribuna de los profesores.

Harry estuvo observando en silencio como los componentes de cada equipo se ponían en posición para el partido, cuando de repente noto que Hermione se frotaba la mano.

"Hermione que te sucedió?" inquirió Harry al a vez que Ginny lo cogia del brazo para detenerlo.

"a buena hora que no te oyó" dijo Ginny a la vez que se daba el silbatazo de inicio del partido.

"que sucedió, me dijiste algo de comedor?" pregunto Harry preocupado pero alegre por tener a Ginny así de cerca.

"bien cuando todos estábamos en el gran comedor justo antes de salir al campo Kristall entro al gran comedor aparentemente muy enojada" empezó Ginny en voz baja, "bueno ella no quiere que tu sepas pero eras amigo de ambas verdad?" siguió la joven de cabello de fuego.

"me gustaría que me contaras todo en este instante" respondió Harry algo impaciente mientras muchos observaban un desempeño casi suicida de parte de Kristall.

"bien Kristall se acerco a Hermione, fue raro en ese momento Ryan y Orlando corrieron para tratar de evitar que tocara a Hermione" dijo Ginny con un semblante de seriedad.

"que paso, dime",… "es que Kristall dijo que no iba a perdonar esa humillación que tarde o temprano Hermione iba a pagar por eso, Hermione volteo para decirle que lo sentía pero en ese momento de la nada reventó la copa que estaba en su mano como si fuera de vidrio, es por eso que su mano esta un poco adolorida" dijo Ginny quien observaba detenidamente a Harry.

"Kristall la reventó" repitió Harry algo taciturno no sabia como pero estaba seguro de que Kristall había echo eso de todas maneras Marina ya les había advertido sobre el carácter de su amiga.

"no se pero esa chica alemana es muy vengativa hasta sus amigos se pusieron algo nerviosos" concluyo Ginny A la vez que veía como los cazadores de ambos equipos peleaban por la quaffle y detenía su mirada en Dean.

"y a 5 minutos de iniciado el partido 0 – 0, un inesperado empate" anuncio Dean algo entrecortado a la vez que Harry miraba a cada tribuna, la delegación de Durmstrang todavía no hacia su aparición lo que era algo raro "y por fin 10 puntos para Largerfeuer!" grito Dean.

"a este paso el juego puede durar mucho tiempo" dijo uno de los alumnos del séptimo curso.

"estamos llegando tarde?" se oyó decir a un voz femenina.

"no mucho pero todo va bien" respondió Harry al ver a Katrina y a los demás ingresar a la tribuna de Gryffindor. "pero porque el retraso" concluyó el joven.

"bien al parecer el capitán quería mostrarnos algo nuevo para el partido de la semana próxima" dijo Jan algo adormilado.

"pero como era de esperarse al final no pudo hacerlo" continuo Fernando a la vez que se sentaba y buscaba un lugar para echarse a dormir.

"de seguro que Kristall tratara de hacerlo" apuntó Marina la que había corrido al borde de la tribuna para ver el enfrentamiento de ambos buscadores.

"tratará de hacer que?" pregunto Harry después de recibir el saludo de su amiga.

"bueno a la primera oportunidad que aparezca la snicht ya lo veraz" respondió la joven de ojos grises con mucha seguridad.

Harry estuvo observando el partido por un determinado tiempo y algo interesante que pudo sacar fue que los cazadores prácticamente con podía anotar, a los 10 minutos el partido estaba 40 a 0, ganando Largerfeuer. Fue en ese momento que Harry sintió la mano de Marina en su brazo y de inmediato dirigió su mirada a unos metros de la tribuna de Ravenclaw en ese momento Kristall y Alberto empezaron a ascender rápidamente aún se podía ver el rostro pálido de la joven alemana cuando pasaron volando sobre todo el campo.

De repente Harry vio como la pequeña bola dorada atravesaba todo el campo seguida de cerca por los dos grandes buscadores, pero de repente esta pequeña snicht cambio de trayectoria entrando entre los soportes de una de las tribunas muchos de los que observaban al igual que Harry pensaron que los buscadores se detendrían pero no lo hicieron segundos después aparecieron a unos 10 metros del suelo esta vez ambos buscadores cayeron en picada en pos del premio y fue aquí donde Harry escucho a Marina "esta loca" dijo con voz temblorosa cuando de repente la snicht se cambio de curso y se fue de largo, Alberto freno en seco pero Kristall no lo hizo en vez de esto soltó su escoba y se lanzo al vació sin pensarlo como muchos creyeron…. Segundos después de su gran impulso Kristall había logrado atrapar a la snicht, pero ahora al parecer su caída de unos dos metros la dejo muy lastimada y tendida en el suelo del campo "y después de una espectacular jugada de su buscadora llegamos al resultado final de 200 – 0 ganando Largerfeuer!" grito sorprendido Dean mientras todos los espectadores mantenían su asombro expresado en el silencio.

"creo que debemos ir a donde esta ella" dijo Harry después de unos segundos a Marina y los demás "Marina tranquila no se hizo nada grave" continuo el joven a la vez que cogia la mano de su amiga quien se notaba algo perturbada y la acompañaba fuera de la tribuna de Gryffindor.

En el campo Kristall estaba adolorida mientras se cogia su hombro herido y sostenida por Alext mientras Orlando revisaba la herida ahora cerrada "AHORA ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO LA FINAL EL PROXIMO SABADO, ESTE SERA UN GRAN PARTIDO"se oyó decir a Dean antes de que Kristall se levantará y mostraba que se encontraba bien, aunque parecía lo contrario.

Harry vio como Orlando revisaba la herida de su amiga y junto a Marina espero a que terminara, en ese momento llego Dean quien sorprendentemente pregunto como estaba Kristall a la vez que acompañado de Ginny elogiaba su desempeño.

"hacen linda pareja" murmuro Marina algo que al oír Harry se sintió algo extrañado, como que recién caía en cuenta de esa relación.

Ese día muchos estuvieron celebrando por la tremenda coincidencia que se había dado en este torneo. Era obvio que esto podría reemplazar el desplante de las finales de la copa europea y muchos esperaban esto con entusiasmo. Casi al caer la tarde, Harry junto con las delegaciones se reunió cerca de los límites del bosque prohibido, para dar la despedida al equipo Italiano que contra el pedido del Dumbledore decidió volver a sus instalaciones.

"realmente me hubiera gustado quedarme hasta la final pero no fue posible, espero que den la pelea" dijo Lita mientras se despedía de Johanna y Jan.

"no te preocupes será un partido memorable" respondió Fernando a la vez que mostraba una gran sonrisa.

Pasó el tiempo y entre comentarios y despidos se pudo ver como la delegación por fin partía dejando esta parte de los límites algo desolada.

"ahora tendremos que empezar a practicar más arduamente" se oyó decir a Orlando mientras observaba a todos sus compañeros de equipo.

"será difícil hacer nuestras jugadas con tantos espectadores" señaló Katrina a la vez que miraba de soslayo a Otto quien susurraba con Rachelle.

"será difícil pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo que talvez nos beneficie a ambos" dijo Ryan quien sonreía de manera malévola.

"no podrán practicar mucho, que sepamos Kristall en este momento esta en cama" indicó Jan como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

"claro, será realmente educativo ver como harán para realizar una practica exitosa" agrego Katrina mientras se notaba como ambos equipos se separaban y ponían frente a frente.

Harry se quedo mirando como algunos comentarios recorrían de un lugar a otro sin destinatario. será un juego interesante se dijo mientras observaba el semblante de cada uno de los presentes.

"y como nos repartiremos el campo de juego" pregunto Rachelle quien sonaba muy confiada, en ese momento todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos hasta que una inesperada intervención dejo al equipo contrario algo anonadado.

"descuida el campo es suyo, pues no lo necesitaremos" musito Marina que el parecer había cambiado miradas con Orlando.

"descuida Ryan, no habrá problema estaremos en forma para el partido solo que nuestras practicas no incluyen una escoba" dijo Orlando a la vez que mostraba una sonrisa ante el desconcierto de su amigo.

"es tarde no deberíamos ir a dentro antes de que el conserje nos lleve de la mano?" dijo un despreocupado Jan a la vez que todos volteaban y Harry observaba como Hagrid se acercabas acompañado de dos figuras conocidas.

"nos veremos después" fue lo ultimo de que dijo el joven ingles antes de llegar al encuentro con el amable semi-gigante.

"así que se fueron, al parecer no les gusta llamar la atención" dijo Ron después de escuchar lo que había sucedido de boca de Harry.

"entonces Largerfeuer tendrá el campo para sí?" pregunto Hermione quien no prestó mucha atención a la conversación de sus amigos.

"Hermione que es lo que lees?" pregunto Harry algo intrigado por los papeles que su amiga y Hagrid compartían.

"leer, bien todos están tan interesados en el torneo que dejaron de preocuparse en cosas más importantes" respondió Hermione con un semblante de seriedad.

"a que te refieres con eso?" prosiguió Harry quien se sentía algo aludido por las palabras de su amiga.

"lo que pasa es que algunos extraños ataques se han dado en estas semanas, cosas inexplicables si es que me entiendes" comento Hermione a la vez que alcanzaba los papeles a Harry quien se dio cuenta de que eran recortes de pequeñas noticias del Diario el profeta.

"aquí son llamados ataques sin importancia" señalo Harry algo preocupado.

"la distracción de este torneo fue efectiva" dijo por fin Hagrid quien se había quedado callado.

"fue un buen movimiento, sabes Harry me entere por mi padre que todo el torneo simplemente fue como una nube de humo" interrumpió Ron con un semblante de preocupación.

"todo fue una creación para mantener a algunos magos y brujas tranquilos, tu sabes algo para escapar de la realidad de Voldemort" secundo Hermione con una semi sonrisa.

Harry había estado tratando de olvidar todo lo que realmente sucedía afuera del castillo, pero las palabras de Hermione lo habían traído a la realidad Voldemort estaba libre y los ataques se hacían más letales.

"pero la orden del fénix debe estar haciendo algo no lo creen, ellos se estaban preparando" apunto Harry a la vez que recordaba a sus componentes.

"eso es verdad Harry pero igualmente todos están preocupados" dijo Hermione.

"desde hace una semanas ya no tengo ningún sueño respecto a Voldemort, no creo que este haciendo algo importante" continuo Harry quien se puso a 'reflecionar' sobre ello ningún sueño y todo tranquilo

"aún así debemos estar alertas entiendes" propuso Hermione algo preocupada.

Durante unos minutos el grupo se quedo en la cabaña de Hagrid leyendo las notas que Hermione había sacado del diario, especulando y sacando el porque de los ataques de los mortifagos, que se daban principalmente a magos y brujas cuyo trabajo era viajar alrededor del mundo explorando áreas mágicas.

Ya en la sala común Harry se dejo caer en el sillón cerca del fuego mientras que sus amigos dejaban los papeles en la mesa de estudio.

"todas las cosas que pasan, desearía que simplemente tengamos en la mente lo relacionado con el torneo" pidió Ron algo reprimido a la vez que se sentaba en se sofá al lado de Hermione.

"saben hay algo que no les dije apropiadamente" anuncio Harry que después de meditar un rato las cosas decidió terminar de contar lago o más bien agregar algo de información.

"que pasa, que no nos contaste?" pregunto Hermione algo intrigada.

"se acuerdan cuando le dije que iba a tener lecciones con Dumbledore" dijo Harry recibiendo el asentimiento de sus amigos. "bueno también recibí lecciones en otros cursos".

"eso lo sabemos que te reforzaban lo aprendido" respondió Hermione tranquilamente.

"lo que no les dije es que las lecciones que recibo son de magia avanzada, y también creo que empezare a aprender artes oscuras" continuo Harry de la nada dejando a sus amigos algo desconcertados.

"es por eso que vas a las clases de esa niña alemana y demás, pero no entiendo por que nos dices esto" menciono Hermione quien se encontraba muy desconcertada.

"se que esto no viene al caso pero me gustaría enseñarles artes oscuras después de que yo aprenda" propuso Harry con seguridad "si es que debemos prepararnos considero que esta es la mejor manera, también lo haría en las practicas del ED" concluyo el joven.

"creo que eso el algo de lo que debemos conversar con tranquilidad y más clamadamente" dijo Hermione quien se levanto bruscamente del sofá "por ahora solo quiero dormir".

"Por que tocaste ese tema justo ahora?" preguntó Ron después de que su amiga se hubo retirado.

"no, por nada mejor vayamos a dormir" contesto Harry quien estaba pensativo de repente quería hacer muchas cosas prepararlo todo para enfrentarlo pero algo lo detenía, como si las cosas ya estuvieran en su camino.

Antes de subir las escaleras ambos amigos vieron como la hermana de uno de ellos se despidió de su compañero de dormitorio, dejando a Harry algo enojado, sentimiento que no pudo entender pero lo dejo de lado cuando se durmió.

Durante la semana siguiente muchos alumnos buscaron todos los medios posibles para observar las practicas de Largerfeuer, un gran partido se aproxima decían entre ellos olvidando completamente la derrota de Hogwarts. Mientras más tiempo pasaba más entusiasmados se ponían los que asistían a las prácticas del colegio alemán mientras que muchos se quedaban sorprendidos por el aparente relajo de Durmstrang a quien no se le veía practicar en ningún momento.

Los días pasaban y en otros temas Harry se daba cuenta de que sus talleres se volvían más en un entrenamiento de fortaleza y supervivencia especialmente en los de DCAO y Pociones donde el profesor Snape se volvía más exigente y meticuloso, hasta que por fin cerca del fin de semana Harry fue llamado al despacho de Dumbledore.

"como te dije el año pasado, siempre te tendré al tanto de lo que sucede" anuncio Dumbledore cuando Harry ya se encontraba sentado al frente de su escritorio.

"si señor entiendo lo que dice, por otro lado me extraña el hecho de que estos días no estoy soñando nada" dijo Harry con seriedad pues la gravedad del semblante de Dumbledore era intrigante.

"como ya debes de saber todo lo del torneo es solo una treta para calmar al publico" continuo Dumbledore con seriedad "un pedido expreso del nuevo ministro de magia".

"puedo entenderlo" dijo Harry sin mostrar asombro "pero tenia una duda de la que me gustaría hablar"

"si Harry dime" respondió Dumbledore quien miraba a Harry con más tranquilidad.

"quisiera saber si voy a aprender otras artes" preguntó Harry algo inseguro sobre la reacción del profesor.

"bien Harry como te dije al principio de todo, tendrás que aprender muchas cosas para tu futuro y tal vez tendrás algunas lecciones de artes oscuras con el profesor Snape" dijo Dumbledore con una leve sonrisa "y me agrada decirte que muchos de los profesores opinan que tus resultados son excepcionales" concluyo el director con cierta satisfacción, muestra de su afable carácter.

"Harry espero que te esmeres más en todo lo que se pone en tu camino, por otro lado espero que te presentes con determinación en el taller de duelo que estará a cargo del profesor Gefahr. Ese será un paso importante" acoto Dumbledore con determinación y mostrando una sonrisa afable. "Por otro lado tengo noticias de que la señorita Granger tiene posesión del cofre de la familia Snavely".

"sí, Marina le dio el cofre hace un buen tiempo" respondió Harry algo intrigado.

"eso es bueno, algo de confianza no esta nada mal" comento Dumbledore con alegría "en la próxima reunión hablaremos, bien ya es tarde es mejor que vayas al gran comedor"

Harry salio del despacho de Dumbledore algo pensativo por todo lo que pasaba ya antes le había dicho lo que sucedía pero no había sido nada importante y más bien las cosas ahora estaban yendo mejor tanto que muchos habían dejado de lado los ataques a algunos alumnos extranjeros cosa que fue peculiar, este torneo si que despejaba la mente. Su camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a las gradas que cambiaban a voluntad continuo hasta que escucho unos pasos que se alejaban lentamente al otro lado; su posición era algo elevada por lo que los presentes no podían, aunque quisieran, percatarse de la presencia de Harry quien decidió bajar con cuidadosamente cerca de la baranda de una de estas gradas.

"sabes tu carácter ha cambiado mucho, ahora eres más afable" decía una voz algo impresionada.

"no malinterpretes las cosas, que nada se debió a ti… rompe corazones. Simplemente corte la magia del encanto del desahogo" contestó una voz femenina muy familiar.

"bien no me atribuiré estos grandes cambios, lo bueno es que sigues siendo un reto" continuo la otra voz la cual Harry pudo reconocer.

"Flink tus expresiones no me agradan, no soy ningún reto o frontera, menos un trofeo" dijo la otra voz que Harry identifico como la de Marina

"así que el encanto del desahogo, veamos la esfera estará vacía pero no fue destruida verdad?" pregunto Flink con interés "sabias en lo que te metías cuando hiciste ese encantamiento, ahora esa esfera esperará a ser llenada de nuevo".

"ese no es tu problema, yo me lo cree por mi cuenta solo me falta recolectar más conocimiento para destruirla y punto. Sabes que no habrá alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperla" dijo la joven inglesa con un acento de tranquilidad.

"bien entonces no me meteré, aunque… Träne como van a jugar mañana?" pregunto el profesor de una manera que dejo a la muchacha algo desconcertada y a Harry algo intrigado.

"hace tiempo que nadie me llama así, recuerdo cuando Kristall nos bautizo con esos apodos" continuo la muchacha mostrando una sonrisa muy amena.

"si, pero según me dijo se quedo algo arrepentida en el caso de Ryan" contesto algo distraído el profesor de DCAO mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"es verdad" secundo la joven que empezó a bajar las gradas con mayor velocidad "no seria prudente que entrara la gran comedor con un profesor tan petulante… no lo crees?" continuo la joven después de parar bruscamente manteniendo la mirada fija en el joven profesor.

"petulante… buen adjetivo, por fin aprendiste a emplearlo?" respondió el profesor con una sonrisa malévola.

"no me tarde tanto como tu al tratar de ganarme…. No… espera… nunca ganaste!" replico la joven con una mirada algo fría.

"espero que te vaya bien en el partido, niña" dijo el profesor Flink antes de irse raudamente escaleras abajo mientras la joven lo observaba algo indiferente.

En seguida Harry vio como Marina bajaba las escaleras a la misma velocidad que su predecesor y así fue como Harry decidió seguir su camino, al parecer esos dos ya se llevaban bien algo que Harry encontró algo extraño.

El gran comedor rebozaba de alegría y expectativa por el partido que se aproximaba, ya muchos de los alumnos lucían chalinas con los colores de ambos equipos finalistas. En la mesa de Gryffindor muchos almorzaban con tranquilidad y conversaban de las clases cuando de repente se vio la entrada algo tensa de Kristall que no había dado signos de vida durante el transcurso de la semana. Muchos de los alumnos se quedaron más satisfechos al ver que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, pero su mirada era fría y su semblante mostraba una gran rabia cosa que hizo que muchos alumnos la miraran con precaución a la joven alemana que siguió su camino hasta la mesa de Slytherin.

"ya viste su expresión" pregunto una preocupada Parvati a Hermione quien no levanto la mirada de su plato.

"parece como si fuera a matar a alguien" acoto Ginny con recelo mientras era abrazada por Dean.

"no deberían actuar de esa manera tal vez algo vengativa pero no más… seguro esta con una de sus rabietas ahora que esta mejor" interrumpió Hermione con un semblante de despreocupación.

"estarás tranquila, porque sabes que mañana termina todo" menciono Seamus en un tono cómplice.

"en cierta manera es verdad" continuo Hermione con una gran sonrisa mientras algunos alumnos salían del gran comedor.

Harry simplemente se limito a escuchar la conversación de sus compañeros mientras pensaba en los talleres que la próxima semana, y alejaba la vista de Dean y Ginny, para eso las delegaciones ya se habrán ido y sus clases practicas empezarían algo que lo tenia muy a la expectativa. Pero de repente vio como Alext empezaba a hablar en alemán. Hacia ya unos días que no veía a los jugadores de Durmstrang lo que hace pensar que estarían algo nerviosos por el partido pero al notar la voz perturbada de su amigo a lo mejor se trata de algo más Alext siguió hablando hasta que fue interrumpido por Orlando quien no se mostró nada tranquilo, hasta que al final Marina interrumpió con un seca oración que hizo que los compañeros se callaran y terminaran de comer. Después de unos minutos cuando la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido del gran comedor, los presentes se ganaron con una extraña escena. De repente Kristall se levanto de la mesa y dando unos pasos rápidos se paro atrás de Alext quien recibió un abrazo en sus hombros con satisfacción.

"espero que el partido de mañana sea memorable" apunto la joven alemana con una sonrisa inusualmente malévola.

"no te preocupes te haré una buena pelea" respondió Alext con una sonrisa.

"es verdad mañana habrá muchas sorpresas, y muy buenas noticias" dijo Kristall de tal manera que Marina y Orlando se quedaron mirándola algo extrañados.

"espero que no sea una sorpresa desagradable" acoto Katrina a la defensiva.

"no tiene nada que ver con ustedes simplemente fue un desquite" continuo Kristall quien lucia malévolamente alegre, segundos después ella y sus compañeros de equipo se fueron.

"sabes no me siento tan tranquilo ahora" comento Jan algo intrigado por el comportamiento de la joven alemana.

"no creo que sea algo de que preocuparse" interfirió Harry apoyándose en lo poco que la podría conocer.

"de todas maneras no practicamos en el campo de juego" acoto Katrina.

"las practicas se llevaron a cabo donde fue necesario" dijo Orlando con seguridad.

"seguro no fue un lugar muy convencional que digamos" inquirió Harry captando sin querer la atención de Orlando.

"es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar o a relajarnos para mañana" dijo Orlando con autoridad haciendo que todos sus compañeros de equipo se pararan.

"Harry no lo tomes a mal esta algo tenso" se disculpo Marina al oído de Harry haciendo que su compañero se pusiera más tenso.

"descansen para mañana" deseo Harry que recibió el asentimiento de sus demás compañeros.

Al día siguiente el entusiasmo de los presentes era evidente muchos hablaban en voz alta y otros susurraban con impaciencia, Harry y sus amigos estaban en el centro de la barra que preparaban un gran grupo de Gryffindor que había decidido apoyar a Durmstrang, el tiempo pasaba y cuando las lechuzas mensajeras empezaron a llegar; se dio la entrada de los dos equipos donde se vio que algunos integrantes estaban con las túnicas de sus colegios y otros con ropas informales.

Muchos de los alumnos guardaron silencio mientras los jóvenes jugadores se sentaban a comer algo sorprendentemente mezclados entre si, Kristall quien estaba sentada cerca de Alext recibió un extraño paquete de una lechuza de plumas oscuras.

Harry sintió curiosidad por el pequeño paquete tanto que no tomo atención a la rapidez con que Hermione empezaba a leer su ejemplar de 'El profeta', Kristall sonrió en un alto grado cuando abrió dicho paquete y ahí fue cuando Harry empezó a escuchar una siseante voz mucho tiempo o le pareció escuchar, cuando de repente muchos alumnos vieron algo alarmados.

"Zeth…" exclamo Kristall en voz alta "que bueno que te enviaron, seguro se cansaron de ti" concluyo la muchacha con un semblante alegre mientras la pequeña serpiente empezaba a enroscarse en su brazo.

"Al parecer la enviaron a su mascota, entonces era verdad que sus padres ya no la soportaban" dijo Katrina con un semblante de desagrado.

Harry iba a interrumpir cuando de repente sintió como Hermione lo cogia el brazo con fuerza, su semblante era de asombro absoluto cuando Harry volteo.

"que es lo que te pasa" dijo Harry algo asustado.

"es la noticia" tartamudeo Ron.

Harry cogio el diario y dio un vistazo deteniéndose en las paginas del centro que mostraban una amplia noticia. '_TERROR EN ALEMANIA'_ era el titular que el joven ingles encontró "_un gran golpe a fuerzas amigas y enemigas se dio ayer en una concurrida área de la capital Alemana…"_ reseñaba el articulo. Harry no podía controlar su asombro cuando continuo leyendo "_solo después de unas horas se pudo ver el resultado, 5 aurores y 10 mortifagos fue el letal saldo de tal inesperado ataque…_" mientras muchos de los alumnos empezaban a dirigirse a las tribunas, este articulo ilustrado se terminaba de leer "_poco se sabe del motivo, pero al parecer los magos fueron atacados por un grupo ajeno…"_ se podía leer en el último párrafo.

Harry se quedo un rato callado mientras observaba una foto donde se observaba la figura de una llama negra en una de las paredes del lugar del ataque.

"quien pudo hacer esto" se pregunto el joven ingles algo inquieto mientras sus ojos recorrían el articulo al derecho y al revés, pero cuando sus ojos se pararon y una palabra en particular "…_destrucción…"._

"oigan será mejor que ya nos vayamos a las tribunas" comento Ginny sacando a los tres jóvenes de su estado de "internación".

"un momento todavía no es tiempo" respondió Ron algo molesto cuando de repente se oyó uno una protesta.

Cuando algunos de los presentes voltearon vieron como Kristall se había acercado a Marina quien no lucia muy alegre de tal hecho pues la joven alemana trataba de poner a su pequeña mascota en el brazo de su amiga.

"no te atrevas, sabes que no me gustan esos animales" dijo Marina quien había retrocedido claramente incomoda.

Harry pudo entender los pequeños siseos del animal antes de que este se enroscara de nuevo en el brazo de su dueña enrosssscar y apretarsss, tanto tiempo…, segundos después se vio como Zeth hacia un movimiento rápido y se adentraba entre los pliegas de la túnica de sus dueña mientras esta caminaba y de repente salio con un pequeño broche en su boca el cual tiro al suelo.

"que es lo que haces!" pregunto la joven algo desubicada por este acto tanto que decidió coger del cuello a su pequeña mascota.

"veo que estabas utilizando una peculiar pieza" interrumpió una voz familiar, era el profesor Flink quien dando unos pasos levanto el pequeño broche y lo guardo dentro de su oscura túnica "el juego no debe demorarse" como si fuera una sentencia.

Muchos de los alumnos (especialmente las chicas) no dieron importancia al hecho de Kristall (quien se encontraba un poco desfasada en sus actos) pero como más tarde supo Harry, Ron escucho una pequeña conversación entre los miembros de uno de los equipos.

"no entiendo, planeaba utilizar ese broche durante el partido?" decía una voz masculina.

"suerte que ya no lo tiene, por otro lado estaba muy alegre debió haber hecho algo" respondió otra voz.

Las nubes reinaban el cielo cuando las tribunas terminaban de llenarse, y una capa de entusiasmo que cubría su gran expectativa mientras esperaban que Dean nombrara el nombre de cada jugador. Mientras cada nombre se enunciaba, la emoción aumentaba. Mientras Dean terminaba de nombrar el primer equipo cada cara se mostraba con determinación un gran partido muchos pensarían en ese momento más ese no era el animo que reinaba entre los equipos una revancha o arreglo era lo que algunos pensaban y todo de materializaba en la presencia de un reportero y fotógrafo del diario el profeta en la tribuna de los invitados. Cuando Dean hubo terminado de presentar a los jugadores hubo una inesperada ola de suspenso pues se podía ver la tensión entre los jugadores y como cada uno se mandaba miradas amenazantes y como lo sentencio Harry uno que no los conociera bien pensaría que son enemigos a muerte.

Y después de un silbatazo "SE INICIA EL PARTIDO!" anuncio Dean con mucha emoción.

Inmediatamente lo jugadores empezaron a mostrar las más complejas jugadas cada uno midiéndose con determinación, "este partido es solo un juego" dijo con voz vacilante Neville mientras observaba asombrado la velocidad con que se movían los jugadores.

"sus jugadas son muy diferentes de las que utilizaron con nosotros" acoto Harry con voz alta, los movimientos ciertamente le eran extraños.

"Y LA QUAFFLE VA DE AQUÍ PARA ALLÁ… PERO…. ESPEREN…. KATRINA LA GOLPEADORA…. QUE GRAN JUGADA… OHH POBRE RACHELLE" dijo Dean emocionado cuando una de las jugadas del equipo búlgaro termino por acorralar a una de las cazadoras alemanas dejándola a merced de los golpeadores enemigos.

Harry observaba las jugadas de los cazadores búlgaros, al parecer sus sutilezas no eran dirigidas contra el guardián sino contra los cazadores del equipo contrario y como paso antes… ahora era Igor quien recibía un fuerte golpe de parte de Roderick quien con Katrina hacían un buen equipo. Por otro lado los buscadores simplemente volaban de un lugar a otro con la personificación de la determinación reflejada en sus ojos.

"Y MIREN… cuidado con esos movimientos" acoto Dean mientras seguía una de las jugadas de los cazadores de Durmstrang, al parecer era una clásica… "ES LA CABEZA DE HALCON!…" grito Dean con entusiasmo mientras se veía la formación del equipo, pero de repente se diviso una bludger su velocidad era sombrosa "donde caerá?" se preguntaron muchos pero de repente rozó el hombro del que dirigía la cabeza de halcón.

Marina bajo su guardia y como consecuencia se perdió la jugada, sus movimientos rápidos y sorprendentemente bruscos dejaron ver su enojo. Los minutos pasaban y se podían ver como el equipo de Largerfeuer tenia problemas para controlar a los cazadores enemigos que lamentablemente eran detenidos por Ryan.

"Y YA PASARON 10 MINUTOS, y como ven el marcados sigue 0 a 0" anuncio Dean después de quedarse observando las jugadas.

"mira lo que hacen Marina y Fernando!" grito Ron a Harry quien estaba viendo a Kristall y Alext. Los dos estaban juntos al parecer estaban cambiando palabras cuando de repente se separaron y Fernando con la quaffle decidió ir como un bólido hacia Ryan pasando por los golpeadores Michael y Otto.

Otto golpeo la quaffle con todas sus fuerzas esperando que la quaffle sea robada por Rachelle, pero al parecer eso esperaba Fernando quien dejo caer la quaffle a las manos de Marina quien se las paso a Orlando. Todos vieron este movimiento, pero lo que no vieron fue que abajo estaba no solo Marina sino Katrina quien contraataco con la Bludger que dio en el brazo de Rachelle haciendo que perdiera el control del vuelo… en eso Michael trato de recuperar la bludger lanzándola a otro lado pero un ya preparado Roderick esperaba y el segundo golpe de la bludger dio en el hombro del otro brazo de Rachelle quien cayo hacia el campo…. "Y UN GRAN GOLPE…. MOMENTO EL ARBITRO DETIENE EL JUEGO POR UNOS SEGUNDOS!" grito Dean totalmente emocionado.

Se veía como el árbitro corría hacia Rachelle quien estaba tendida en el suelo, durante ese tiempo Harry y Ron vieron como Orlando felicitaba a Roderick y a Katrina… después de unas palabras el arbitro mando una mensaje a Dean "BIEN NO DA NINGUNA AMONESTACIÓN YA QUE LA JUGADA ES LEGAL… HORA DE CONTINUAR EL PARTIDO".

Muchos de los alumnos vieron algo asombrados como retiraban a la cazadora alemana mientras que los jugadores tomaban sus posesiones, ahora el juego fue más letal y con la ayuda de Kristall no mucho después el que tuvo que irse fue Otto totalmente noqueado junto con un herido Fernando. Se pensó que no se podía continuar el partido pero el árbitro declaró que si se podía… las jugadas ahora se concentraban en Ryan quien con ayuda de los cazadores restantes detenía las jugadas… por otro lado Alext y Kristall volaban de un lugar a otro todos empezaron a observar este comportamiento pensando que habían encontrado la snicht, volaban para a par cuando de repente de la nada se escucho el grito de Dean "Y PUNTO PARA DURMSTRANG! Una gran jugada!" muchos al igual que Harry se quedaron anonadados aún se podía la expresión de Ryan quien se mostraba desubicado y enojado mientras que Marina y Orlando miraban la portería con alegría.

El juego siguió su curso y se pudo ver como Orlando mostraba unas señas a sus golpeadores quienes empezaron un ataque masivo especialmente contra Igor quien desde el principio mostró un desempeño un poco lento al igual que Rachelle, mientras Johanna trataba en vano de conseguir la quaffle, Kristall y Alext empezaron a sobrevolar el campo de juego… Michael conseguía buenas jugadas a pesar de estar solo cuando de la nada Marina y Orlando crearon una serie de pases vacilantes, la quaffle iba tan rápido que muchos de los espectadores no podían seguirla con la vista … Orlando recibió el pase con seguridad mientras Marina volaba a unos metros.

"no creo que sea eso prudente" dijo Harry algo inseguro por esos movimientos.

"pero antes les fue bien" comento un atento Ron cuando la quaffle daba en las manos de Marina, ahí fue cuando se vio un rápido movimiento de Michael quien apartándose del lado Otto lanzó una de las bludger con toda su fuerza hacia Marina quien recibió el golpe en la pierna dejando caer la quaffle… Johanna empezó a volar hacia la quaffle pero Orlando ya estaba esperando a la pequeña bola y con gran velocidad se dirigió y la lanzo a Ryan quien con una sonrisa la paró fácilmente por la lentitud del lanzamiento…. Se oyeron algunos suspiros de alivio al momento de que Ryan lanzaba la quaffle a Johanna pero de repente Marina salio de abajo y golpeo la quaffle con su puño izquierdo… Ryan fue tomado por sorpresa… "Y OTRA ANOTACIÓN PARA DURMSTRANG!" grito Dean a la vez que los golpeadores dejaban a Igor en paz al recibir una seña de Orlando.

Después de esto pasaron unos minutos cuando de la nada Kristall y Alext empezaron a moverse velozmente por el campo de juego fue en ese momento cuando a una seña Katrina y Roderick empezaron a lanzar la bludgers indistintamente lo que confundió a propios y extraños, cerca de la portería de Durmstrang Harry diviso una pequeña bola dorada… era la snicht y los dos buscadores trataban de atraparla muchos de los mismo jugadores se detuvieron para ver esto mientras Kristall y Alext volaban a la misma velocidad. Fue cuando inexplicablemente el equipo búlgaro salio del trance y se movió sorprendentemente…. "Y OTRA ANOTACIÓN PARA DURMSTRANG!" grito Dean todavía emocionado "CON UNA MARCACIÓN DE 30 A 0 A FAVOR DE DURMSTRANG!" muchos incluida la barra de Gryffindor empezaron a dar una mejor barra.

Al parecer Durmstrang daba su mejor actuación en el partido, y todo este se notaba por los goles que lograban traspasando la 'infranquiable' barrera del guardián belga pasaron los minutos y tres goles más salieron de las hábiles manos de Orlando. Mientras muchos observaban el visible enojo de la buscadora alemana en las jugadas bruscas que hacia logrando sacar de su curso a Alext justo al momento de cada anotación del equipo búlgaro. Harry y sus amigos empezaron a hacer una nueva barra y justo al mismo momento se vio como la Snicht cambio su lugar hacia la portería de Largerfeuer ya ahí y con los buscadores muy cerca esta cambio su vuelo por una estupenda caída en picada, los buscadores hicieron lo mismo con la mayor velocidad que podían ofrecer por el momento pero sus esperanzas parecían desvanecerse cuando la pequeña esfera dorada cambio sus rumbos y se fue de horizontalmente Alext cambio bruscamente su rumbo al igual que Kristall pero esta última hizo algo diferente en vez de seguir volando movió sus piernas fuertemente hacia delante dándose un impulso que luego pisando su escoba se lanzo hacia adelante, se oyeron muchos gritos al mismo tiempo que Marina cogia el bate de Katrina y golpeaba una de las bludgers hacia su amiga… pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Y ESTO ES ASOMBROSO… JUSTO SALIENDO DE LA DESVENTAJA!... LA BUSCADORA DE LARGERFEUER ATRAPA LA SNICHT!" grito Dean casi eufórico "Y CON ESTO EL PARTIDO TERMINA CON UN RESULTADO DE 150 A 60 A FAVOR DE LARGERFEUER EL GANADOR!".

Al principio todos se quedaron mudos después de ver caer a Kristall contra en campo de juego mientras su escoba daba de lleno unos metros mas adelante en el césped, pero después de ver como se levantaba con la snicht en la mano y con un semblante de triunfo todos rompieron en grandes gritos, Largerfeuer había ganado y se pudo ver como los miembros restantes del equipo bajaban triunfantes al campo de juego a reunirse con su buscadora.

"al final ganaron… quien lo hubiera pensado" dijo Hermione mientras la tribuna descendía "deben estar muy alegres"

"claro mira como el fotógrafo del diario los acosa" acoto Parvati con una mirada con rastros de envidia.

"es mejor que vayamos a felicitarlos" insistió Neville algo enojado por las palabras de su compañera.

El clima alrededor del equipo ganador era abrumador, entre las fotografías y aplausos se podía percibir una gran alegría…

"como se sienten los integrantes ante tal victoria!" pregunto el fotógrafo.

"mostramos un gran desempeño que se vio bien recompensado" pregunto Ryan con un haz de frialdad en su semblante.

"desempeño, claro realizamos un gran desempeño y los que no estuvieron a la altura de las grandes jugadas del equipo búlgaro o fueron retirados del partido o goleados en el mismo" intervino Kristall con una sonrisa malévola mientras se mostraba ante el fotógrafo. Muchos vieron la expresión frikeada de Ryan ante tales palabras pero solo atino a terminar la 'entrevista' que se estaba llevando a cabo. Mientras tanto los integrantes del equipo búlgaro no tomaron muy bien el resultado pues se pudo ver como Orlando y Alext cambiaban unas palabras en búlgaro y al parecer estaban discutiendo de una manera muy acalorada, cerca estaban Katrina, Roderick y Jan quienes tenían un frío semblante.

"tranquilos no discutan" pidió Kristall mientras se aproximaba a sus amigos y terminaba abrazando a Alext quien por única vez lentamente se separo de su compañera.

"no fue muy buen juego, lo demás ya te lo dije" dijo Orlando a la vez que se alejaba de la pareja, pero no fue muy bien recibido por una dolida Marina quien simplemente grito unas palabras en búlgaro que hicieron que el joven se detuviera dejando que la joven se dirigiera sola al castillo con su escoba en mano.

"realmente lo tomo mal" indicó una alumna de séptimo que la igual que muchos vio la escena.

Después de esos segundos se juntaron los miembros de ambos equipos los cuales se pusieron a conversar sobre el juego mientras el público e invitados se dirigían al gran comedor. Harry y sus amigos decidieron unirse al grupo.

"realmente hicimos un buen espectáculo" dijo un animado Orlando quien miraba algo malévolo a Ryan.

"creo que tienes toda la razón, unos fueron excelentes y otros fueron simplemente un desastre, verdad Ryan?" señaló Kristall siguiendo la corriente de Orlando.

"cierto pudimos haber perdido, claro pero gracias a ti lo hicimos de una muy buena manera" dijo Orlando mientras ponían su mano en el hombro de su amigo "claro hubiéramos ganado sí otros hubieran tenido las agallas"agrego a la vez que dirigía su mirada a Alext quien se mostró algo incomodo.

Pero antes de que empezaran las discusiones Harry considero prudente hacer que todos se dirigieran al gran comedor para festejar al ganador de una manera menos peligrosa, todos aceptaron la invitación de Harry de buen grado dejando las diferencias creadas por el juego para un momento. Ya en el gran comedor se podía ver como muchos de los alumnos de las diferentes casas festejaban por su equipo haciendo evidente de que este hubiera sido el resultado de haberse jugado la final de hace unas semanas, los integrantes de Largerfeuer fueron recibidos entre aplausos y elogios mientras que el segundo puesto era recibido con palabras de animo.

Pasaron los minutos y Dumbledore por pedido de los alumnos hizo aparecer toda clase de bocadillos y postres para continuar con la celebración, pero era un poco evidente que los jugadores de Durmstrang mostraban una velada decepción por el resultado del partido, y claro la rivalidad entre ambos equipos era de larga trayectoria.

"podemos intercambiar unas palabras?" se oyó decir el reportero de diario del profeta quien se acercaba dando rondas entre los alumnos.

"palabras, no hay mucho que decir" dijo un extrañado Orlando mientras tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"claro, como diga usted. Pero los goles que anotaron fueron impactantes considerando la reputación del guardián belga" respondió el reportero tratando de sacar unas palabras a Orlando quien se notaba algo incomodo.

"creo que ese tema es algo inapropiado en este momento" dijo una voz detrás del reportero, algo que lo hizo sentirse algo incomodo.

"que bien que hallas decidido venir!" comento Ron con alegría mientras la joven inglesa se sentaba al lado de él.

El reportero después de intercambiar miradas con la joven decidió retirarse, no sin antes hacer que el fotógrafo retratara al equipo y cercanos.

"estas bien?" pregunto Harry a Marina después de unos segundos pero la joven no respondió simplemente tomaba por sorbos un refresco de naranja.

"porque te fuiste tan rápido?" pregunto Katrina por fin, tratando de hacer que su compañera hable.

"nada en especial, simplemente quería cambiarme de ropa" respondió una enojada Marina que vestía la túnica rojo sangre.

"fue un gran juego, no te preocupes se repetirá en el futuro" dijo Hermione quien se mostró empatía con la joven inglesa.

"tenía muchas esperanzas" comento Marina que admirablemente se adentro en una conversación con Hermione lo cual dejo algo perplejos a los presentes.

"esto si es una noticia" dijo Ron a Harry quien asintió con animo.

"bueno como dijo la revancha se dará" comento Alext con tranquilidad a la vez que iniciaba un brindis.

"talvez para la próxima te pondremos de cazador, y empezaremos las audiciones para un nuevo buscador…" dijo Orlando con entusiasmo.

"es verdad, Harry deberías entrar" secundo una optimista Katrina a la vez que al igual que todos miraba a Alext.

"saben no esta en mi naturaleza ser suicida" replico Alext en su defensa.

De repente después de unas palabras de ánimo de Hermione, Marina decidió levantarse y salir del gran comedor dejando con la palabra en la boca a unos cuantos presentes. "fue a la enfermería" fue lo único que dijo Hermione después de unas cuantas preguntas de Orlando.

Las horas pasaban y a cada momento los alumnos empezaban a retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones unos a descansar y otros a seguir con la fiesta, y casi cerca de las nueve un gran grupo aún quedaba en el gran comedor donde se podían contar a los jugadores de Largerfeuer, Durmstrang y algunos alumnos de las diferentes casas quienes entrando en un ambiente de camarería dieron unas cuantas barras por los dos equipos antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones.

"esta fiesta fue muy buena espero que se repita" comento Ron muy alegre mientras se dirigían a la sala común, en el camino se reunieron con otras alumnos que se habían retirado horas antes.

"y que acabo todo que tal les fue?" pregunto un animado Colin apenas se encontraron en uno de los pasillos.

"fue muy entretenido, al final todos los festejamos" dijo Ron con alegría.

"bueno eso es bueno, fue lo que me dijo que iba a pasar" comento el joven alumno.

"a quien te refieres" interrumpió Harry un poco intrigado.

"bueno a penas me fui me encontré con el profesor de DCAO, él se dirigía a la enfermería y como tenia algunas dudas aproveche el momento y lo acompañe, fue él que me dijo como iba a terminar la fiesta y todo lo demás" respondió Colin.

"y porque querría ir él a la enfermería?" inquirió Hermione algo intrigada, al igual que las chicas presentes quienes a penas escucharon DCAO tomaron atención a todas las palabras.

"bueno…" respondió Colin algo presionado por las miradas "cuando llegamos adentro ya estaba Marina que le hacia compañía a Fernando, no se quedo mucho tiempo después de un rato ella se fue con el profesor.

"se fue, como?..." pregunto Parvati lago impactada.

"no se, Marina se notaba algo alterada al parecer había recibido una carta o algo por el estilo así que el profesor se ofreció a acompañarla" explico Colin rendido antes las miradas de las chicas.

"bien nos falta un largo camino antes de llegar a la sala común, porque no paseamos por los pasillos?" pregunto de repente una alumna de séptimo.

"seria interesante" apuntó un inesperado Orlando que estaba unos pasos detrás del grupo franqueado por Alext y Jan.

"seria mejor apurarnos estoy cansada y se que ustedes también" anuncio Katrina de una manera que se dirigía a todo el grupo especialmente a sus compañeros ya que Orlando se mostraba algo ansioso (cualquiera era una amenaza).

"es mejor que vayamos a la sala común" apoyo Ron a Katrina mirando un poco enojado a Hermione y Ginny.

"creo que están exagerando…" interrumpió Harry a Hermione pero de repente se sintió mal, era una sensación conocida aunque no podía identificarla de donde.

"Harry?" oyó decir a su amigo Ron. Pero el dolor se acrecentaba era como si presionaran algo.

"mi pecho" murmuro Harry algo asustado, el dolor parecía lejano aún así sentía unas crecientes ansias. Harry no quiso avanzar más aunque ya estaban cerca de la sala común, así que se detuvo en seco haciendo que Orlando chocará detrás de él.

Todos se detuvieron al ver a los dos jóvenes caer al suelo, Orlando estaba enojado pero no dijo nada al ver la expresión de su amigo. Harry se apretaba el pecho el dolor era poco pero podría imaginarse de quien era y cual seria la verdadera magnitud del mismo.

"HARRY! Que te pasa" grito Ginny algo asustada al igual que los presentes.

"no se.." Harry trataba de controlar el 'dolor' una serie de emociones se mezclaban pero súbitamente todo termino.

"Levántate, ahora estas mejor?" pregunto Orlando algo cauteloso pero después de unos segundos Harry pudo abrir los ojos con un aire renovado.

"si que nos asustaste parecía que tuvieras un ataque" dijo Alext algo intrigado, pero no se pudo decir otra palabras más.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos ante el violento grito que se escucho de una mezcla de miedo y angustia, todos percibieron que era adelante cerca de la sala común… No se espero ninguna señal simplemente se pusieron a correr, los primeros que iban en el pequeño grupo de Gryffindor eran Orlando y Harry, el pasillo continuaba y continuaba y el final parecía lejano cuando repentinamente llegaron a la esquina y tuvieron que dar la vuelta bruscamente ahí… a unos metros se podía ver claramente lo que sucedía.

Marina estaba arrodillada sosteniendo sus manos, y Harry al llegar vio su expresión… esta era la misma que vio aquella mañana después del sueño.

"como fue que sucedió esto" inquirió Orlando quien bruscamente aparto las manos que sostenía Marina.

"no se… están sangrando mucho" respondió Marina entrecortadamente…

"simplemente es un sangrado no hay de que preocuparse" apuntó secamente Orlando justo la momento que llegaban los demás.

"profesor, que paso… se encuentra bien!" grito Hermione algo asustada al ver sentado en el suelo al profesor Flink quien tenia ambas manos totalmente ensangrentadas.

"por favor tienes que curarlo" indicó Marina quien tenia un semblante de culpabilidad.

"es simple, mejor te llevamos adentro" propuso un desconcertado Orlando a la vez que esperaba a que Flink se levantara.

Segundos después el profesor se encontraba rodeado de las alumnas presentes mientras Orlando echaba una poción en las manos del mismo, un rato después este empezó a vendarle las manos.

"no se que habrás echo pero este puede ser un buen castigo" dijo Orlando como quien habla sin pensar.

Harry estaba un poco apartado del grupo que rodeaba al profesor junto con Ron y los demás, Marina se notaba algo culpable por lo que había sucedido aún así se mantenía al lado de Harry quien no se mostraba nada incomodo.

"fea herida" indicó Ron algo desconcertado por no saber el porque.

"si es como si hubiera apretado algún vidrio" señaló Harry inconscientemente mientras observaba un semblante más arrepentido en Marina.

"bueno por lo menos ahora esta mejor verdad?" pregunto la joven dando un gran suspiro.

"claro si tiene toda esa atención" comento Ron algo enojado mientras observaba a Hermione quien se había vuelto la asistente de Orlando.

"no se que hace para tener a todas la chicas así" expresó Seamus quien observaba al Flink como si fuera alguna clase de maestro en la materia.

"es verdad, siempre las tiene suspirando" dijo Dean quien observaba a Ginny y como esta preguntaba y preguntaba si se sentía mejor.

"tenemos la misma incógnita" indicó Marina quien esta vez se sentó sobre la mesa de estudio.

"mi incógnita seria de porque no estas tu ahí, también" comento Harry con una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizar a su amiga.

"(risas) siempre fue y será así, en cierta manera uno lo puede ver tal como es" dijo Marina quien retiro la mirada y se quedo mirando al fuego.

"listo, aquí termino todo" finalizo Orlando quien se aparto del profesor dejándolo a merced de las demás alumnas.

"gracias por hacerlo" agradeció Marina quien se había acercado a su compañero.

"sabes que no dejaría de pasar la oportunidad de practicar" respondió Orlando que parecía satisfecho.

"perfecto" continuo Marina quien dio un beso en la mejilla a Orlando dejándolo un poco anonadado. "ahora me voy a dormir, buenas noches" se despidió la joven repitiendo en beso en Harry y Ron y dando un saludo amable a los demás.

"bueno ya que me siento mejor es hora de que me vaya" dijo el profesor levantándose lo más rápido que podía y sin más salio de la sala común no sin antes dar un vistazo a la entrada de las habitaciones de la delegación búlgara.

Después de la desaparición del profesor muchas de las jóvenes se fueron raudamente a sus habitaciones y algunos de los chicos también incluidos los jóvenes extranjeros. "Así que estuviste muy alegre con el profesor" dijo Ron a una alegre Hermione.

"estaba herido, fue por su propio bien" respondió Hermione algo nerviosa mientras veía a Ron suspicazmente.

"es verdad esas heridas se veían horribles" secundo Ginny con un suspiro a la vez que fue abrazada por Dean.

"aún así confió en ti" indicó Dean con una sonrisa dejando, sin saber, a Harry algo incomodo.

"bueno tengo sueño mejor nos vamos" dijo Ron imperativamente a Dean.

Ya en la habitación Ron mostró su estado de incógnita ante el comportamiento culpable y después amable de Marina mientras Harry simplemente se echaba para dormir manteniendo una mano en su mejilla pero a la vez sintiéndose algo celoso por otro asunto.

Era una noche fría y súbitamente Harry se encontraba en la salida de un espeso bosque a lo lejos se podía divisar una extraña propiedad, las paredes de la mansión eran de color marfil y dos grandes leones se erguían en la entrada de la misma. Harry decidió ir a la mansión donde extrañamente se sentía bienvenido pero pasaron los cuartos y salones, y no encontraba a nadie de repente en el comedor se dio con la sorpresa de que había varios elfos domésticos corriendo de un lado para otro llevando platos y trayendo vasos. Harry trato de parar a uno de ellos pero este simplemente lo atravesó, todo era extraño hasta que se escucho una voz era imperativa y llamaba a la cena pero a penas Harry la escucho apareció afuera de la residencia otro llamado y apareció a unos cuantos metros de la salida del bosque.

que?" se dijo el joven ingles pero ya todo había cambiado de nuevo ahora se encontraba a la entrada de un laberinto de arbustos y setos, todo le era familiar así que recorrió todo el lugar hasta que por fin llego al centro donde los setos eran más altos y cubrían perfectamente lo que se encontraba ahí. El edificio era hermoso el mármol blanco cubría las paredes exteriores mientras que adentro se divisaba la fría piedra, Harry decidió entrar era un pasillo corto que lo guiaba hasta otro ambiente pero su sorpresa al llegar ahí fue infinita como olvidar esos pilares y ese extraño altar al centro de la habitación esta vez se dio cuenta de que cada pilar tenia su puerta y solo dos de estas tenían las ya conocidas inscripciones en sus dinteles adonde? se dijo Harry cuando al fijarse en el altar vio el mismo escudo que había visto antes en las túnicas de las estatuas del otro cuarto las dos dagas y las dos flechas deberían significar algo pero antes de que se acercara el escudo empezó a caerse a pedazos dejando en su lugar una fría pared de mármol negro, fue en ese momento que todo el cuarto empezó a cambiar una o dos puertas desaparecieron al igual que sus respectivos pilares dejando nueve en total así mismo el altar vació se mostró renovado con una esplendida jarra de plata con zafiros incrustados rodeado recipientes de plata. Harry vio todo lo ocurrido con reserva dudando si entrar o no a alguna de las habitaciones… pero después de un rato ninguna estaba abierta solo la de la inscripción "ab initio"así que entro en esta esperando ver las estatuas con túnicas azules y ahí mismo estaba con la diferencia de que ahora no tenían ese extraño escudo y esta vez estaban dispuestas una al lado de otra formando una media luna, Harry trato de ver los rostros pero estaban cubiertos por máscaras azuladas.

Así que decido salir de la habitación pero al salir se encontró en un descampado no había nadie ni se percibía nada siguió caminando y a unos metros vio un antiguo edificio de cuatro pisos al entrar dio de lleno con un gran patio donde correteaban niños de todas las edades jugando o peleando entre si. "hey!" se oyó decir a unos de los mayores mientras alistaba sus nudillos "hey! Es día de paga!" gritaba con más brusquedad mientras se acercaba a un joven de su misma edad que mostraba muchos moretones en sus brazos "vamos..." grito el bravucón a la vez que lanzaba sus pesados y gruesos brazos dando un golpe en el rostro del otro joven… segundos después este yacía en el suelo y era golpeado por los dos mismos jóvenes. "basta que hacen!" grito uno de los auxiliares del lugar haciendo que los jóvenes se fueran corriendo dejando atrás a su victima. "niño estas bien?... ahh mejor te llevo a la enfermería" dijo el auxiliar cargando al joven con las pocas fuerzas que mostraban sus miembros Harry no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que volteo en la dirección en que caminaba el novel auxiliar ahí fue cuando los cabellos de su cuello se encresparon pues este paso al lado de un extraño que tenia una túnica negra como el ébano… que miraba al auxiliar dando las espaldas a Harry quien retrocedió un paso justo para escuchar una conversación de otros dos niños "que paso?" decía uno, "nada importante golpearon al que viene aquí los veranos, ese niño es extraño" dijo el otro, "los veranos?... ese niño es peligros todo el que se mete con el acaba mal y como se llamaba" dijo el primero con una voz ronca para su edad "no estoy seguro, creo que se llama Tom…". Harry no pudo hacer más pues se despertó en medio de su cama con un sudor frío que recorría su cuerpo "que fue lo que paso?" se pregunto antes de conciliar el sueño…

Al día siguiente muchos de los alumnos se preparaban para dar una grata despedida a los alumnos de las delegaciones que habían quedado, así que en la mañana muy temprano casi todos se encontraban en el gran comedor esperando con ansias, unos el desayuno y otros el arribo de las delegaciones. Por su parte Harry no se sentía muy cómodo, por fin tenia un sueño después de algún tiempo, pero este fue diferente se sentía como si hubiera visto algo que no se supone que debía saber o algo por el estilo cosa que lo dejo algo intrigado y a la expectativa.

"Harry te notas algo preocupado" expresó Hermione quien estaba asentada al frente de su amigo.

"fue un sueño, no estoy seguro" respondió el joven mientras meditaba sobre cada cuadro de la escena final.

"como que no estas seguro… fue igual a los demás?" inquirió Ron quien también estaba interesado.

"es que todo fue en cierta manera más clara esta vez se como llegar pero…" prosiguió Harry con lentitud.

"que paso luego?" pregunto una suspicaz Hermione ante la mirada de su amigo.

"bueno después termine en una casa llena de niños de todas las edades" dijo Harry aún meditabundo.

"te refieres a un colegio o algún orfanato" pregunto intrigada Hermione.

"no estoy seguro, seguro fue un simple sueño diferente de la primera parte" se dijo Harry en voz alta pues no quería pensar más en el asunto, el rostro del niño golpeado era realmente hermoso sin embargo su mirada era fría.

"bueno si es eso lo que quieres,… Hermione de seguro estas más alegre porque se van" dijo Ron sintiéndose más animado.

"bueno claro, por fin dejare de encontrármela" respondió la joven de cabellos ensortijados con una amplia sonrisa.

"será bueno dejar de escuchar sus arranques" dijo de la nada Ginny quien mostraba un semblante de realización.

"pensé que empezaba a caerte mejor… la que se quedo en nuestra casa" comento Parvati con aire de indiferencia.

"ella resulto ser buena persona pero a la otra no la paso" respondió Hermione con entusiasmo al mismo momento que lo esperados entraban al gran comedor.

"un momento faltan seis de ellos donde se fueron" se pregunto Neville quien estaba más esperanzado en encontrarse con sus amigos.

Y muchos también resintieron esas faltas pero no se pudo decir más pues Dumbledore salio de un lado de la mesa de los profesores y junto con ellos tomo asiento, y con un ademán de su mano todos los alumnos los invitaron.

"al parecer será algo inoportuno su ausencia" dijo Seamus a la vez que miraba de su mesa a la de Slytherin.

Y después de unos segundos los murmullos de todo el gran comedor se extinguieron y cabezas de todos lo tamaños se tornaron en dirección del director quien de pie miraba a la cara de cada alumno.

"Este torneo fue muy grato para todos los participantes, y no cabe duda de que la confraternidad y la camaradería encontraron un buen lugar donde florecer" empezó Dumbledore con un semblante de sincera satisfacción a la vez que levantaba una de sus manos e inmediatamente una mesa aparecía a un metro de la mesa de los profesores esta estaba cubierta por una hermosa sabana blanca. "la prueba de tal confianza forjada se encuentra ante nuestros ojos (la sabana blanca cae al suelo) cada precioso objeto que pueden apreciar ha sido enviado como muestra de amistad por cada colegio que ha participado en este torneo y así mismo nosotros les hemos hecho presente nuestro halago" cada objeto de la mesa según lo que dijo Hermione era casi único en su tipo y cada uno más magnifico que el otro "la amistad y la confianza forjadas son de suma importancia en los tiempos en los que vivimos y cada ayuda es bienvenida por poca que sea esta, pero no es bueno irme por las ramas es en este momento en que el equipo ganador recibirá su premio por tal grato empeño en el campo de juego" los alumnos de Largerfeuer se levantaron invitados por uno de los ademanes del director e inmediatamente se materializaron en sus cuellos hermosas medallas de oro, estos se quedaron algo impresionados mientras veían sus medallas "y no seria prudente olvidar a nuestro segundo lugar" continuo Dumbledore al mismo momento en que se materializaban medallas de plata en los cuellos de los alumnos de Durmstrang, "estas medallas son una recompensa a su esfuerzo e interés en este torneo".

Todos los alumnos extranjeros se pararon y dieron las gracias por tal regalo, pero era notorio las faltas en cada equipo al ver solo ocho jóvenes levantados quienes inmediatamente se sentaron extrañamente algunos mostraban un semblante de desanimo y enojo. "bueno ahora solo falta dar una última noticia" continuo Dumbledore a la vez que deba una seña al conserje quien junto con la Sra. Morris se acerco con una caja en mano y la deposito en medio de los regalos de los demás colegios al mismo tiempo que aparecía una silla cortesía de la profesora McGonagal. "es muy grato para mi anunciarles los cambios que se van a dar a partir de este día como saben tendremos un nuevo taller opcional para alumnos del quinto curso en adelante y por lado tendremos del agrado de recibir nuevos componentes…"dijo Dumbledore dejando a muchos alumnos algo intrigados a la vez que levantaba su mano e inmediatamente la puerta que daba a la sala de los profesores (donde Harry estuvo en 4 curso) se abría de par en par.

Muchos de los presentes al igual que Harry miraron hacia esa puerta de la que se los vio salir uno por uno, esto era realmente inesperado para algunos pues sus túnicas negras los impresiono y muchos más cuando se pararon al lado de la mesa y con un mirar algo resignado aguardaban a las palabras del director, "puedo ver al asombro en muchos de sus rostros y no puedo negar que también ellos fueron sorprendidos al principio, pero al final se acostumbraron y aceptaron y es por eso que desde ahora en adelante los tendremos como nuestros compañeros y amigos" concluyo Dumbledore con una sonrisa haciendo que la profesora McGonagal se parara y caminara hacia la mesa de los presentes, ya ahí se paro cerca de la caja de madera y la abrió sacando a un viejo conocido.

"no puede ser, esto es imposible" articulo con las justas Hermione mientras veía como el sombrero seleccionador era colocado sobre el blanco mantel de dicha mesa.

Y era verdad muchos de los alumnos estaban impactados por las palabras de Dumbledore nuevos alumnos algunos preguntaban en voz baja y no eran pocos lo que recibieron la noticia con una buena sorpresa y alegres se ponían a contemplar a las muchachas y otras chicas murmuraban con alegría sobre los jóvenes.

"bueno como es la tradición del colegio nuestros nuevos ingresantes tienen que pasar por el sombrero seleccionador" dijo solemnemente la profesora McGonagal al mismo tiempo que levantaba dicho objeto.

Harry pudo ver como un haz de extrañeza pasaba por los rostros de los jóvenes y especialmente Marina se puso muy nerviosa a juzgar por como busco ayuda en los ojos de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio. Los segundos pasaron y el primero que se animo a dar unos hacia la profesora fue Ryan quien se notaba tranquilo pero sus movimientos demostraban lo contrario. "siéntese por favor" pidió la profesora con amabilidad y después de que él le haya obedecido prosiguió con ponerle el sombrero en su cabeza y fue como Harry lo vio… Ryan tenía el semblante como si estuviera conversando con alguien los segundos pasaban y el sombrero no decía nada, hasta que Ryan mostró una sonrisa en sus labios y la boca del sombrero se abrió en toda su extensión Harry vio como todos los alumnos veían todo conteniendo la respiración… "SLYTHERIN!" grito el sombrero de inmediato se oyó gritos de alegría de una mesa cercana muchos de los alumnos con sus túnicas verde y plateado sonreían mirando al joven belga quien ya se había parado y contra su voluntad como se pudo ver en su expresión se separo de sus amigos y se fue caminando hacia la mesa de su nueva casa siendo recibido de buen grado.

"me pregunto cuantos de ellos irán a esa mesa" intervino sarcásticamente Parvati a la vez que miraba con detenimiento a cada joven de túnica negra.

Después de que se halla acabado el barullo en dicha mesa fue Kristall la que siguió después de su compañero su rostro era pura determinación cuando se sentó en la silla dada. Muchos la observaban y Harry también cuando el sombrero fue depositado en su cabeza… esto no duro mucho pues apenas pasaban uno o dos segundos el sombrero grito con todas sus fuerzas "SLYTHERIN!" de nuevo se escucho un barullo impresionante y con eso ya muchos alumnos miraban con recelo esta inédita ceremonia de selección.

"ya van dos, esto no me agrada" musito Hermione quien miraba como Kristall hablaba amablemente con Ryan y como ambos recibían chalinas plateadas con verde.

"mejor esperemos hasta la final" dijo sorpresivamente Seamus quien observaba atentamente cada movimiento y como Michael se sentaba al lado de McGonagal.

Los segundos pasaban y Michael tenía los ojos cerrados, y finalmente después de 40 segundos contados amablemente por Colin el sombrero abrió su obertura dejando salir una sola palabra que dejo a muchos boquiabiertos y a otros alegres "RAVENCLAW!" fue lo que grito.

"Ravenclaw, eso si que es una sorpresa" indicó Ginny mientras miraba como el joven caminaba lentamente hacia la mesa donde los representados por el águila sonreían con satisfacción.

Harry miró a los que faltaban Alext, Marina y Orlando los tres parecían tranquilos pero eso no le engañaba… podía detectar un dejo de angustia proveniente de Marina quien miraba con desconfianza al sombrero "espero que le diga Gryffindor" musito inconscientemente el joven.

"quien quieres que quede aquí?" pregunto Ron algo desinteresado.

"que, no dije nada… no se a que te refieres" respondió Harry quien sin querer permitió que un nerviosismo naciera dentro de él.

"Bien le toca a usted joven" dijo la profesora McGonagal que espero a que Alext se le aproximara, ya sentado el joven no espero mucho pues para alegría de una mesa y desdicha de otras el sombrero no demoro nada en gritar el nombre de la casa elegida "RAVENCLAW!" fue lo que dictamino y así otro era recibido dentro de la alegre casa.

Los nuevos alumnos se miraban entre si mientras los aspirantes que restaban conversaban entre sí, Marina no parecía segura pero al final asintió a lo que le decía Orlando, así que el siguiente en pasar fue el joven irlandés quien camino raudamente hacia la silla y sentándose en ella espero a que la profesora hiciera su parte durante esos segundos Harry pudo ver la seriedad con que Dumbledore observaba la selección, pero esta era tal que Harry casi lo desconocía. "mírenlo, ojalá que no sea otro Slytherin" dijo Parvati al momento que le ponían el sombrero a Orlando quien cerró los ojos.

Poco y realmente muy poco tiempo después el sombrero grito una palabra que hizo que un gran grupo se levantara "GRYFFINDOR!" Fue lo que articulo, haciendo que Harry y compañía se levantaran a automáticamente para celebrar dicho veredicto. Orlando fue bien aceptado en la mesa y sentado al lado de una de las chicas de séptimo aguardo el sorteo de su compañera quien camino lentamente hacia la profesora McGonagal.

No sabía como explicarlo pero de repente Harry sintió como si tuviera el corazón en la boca, el sombrero fue depositado y los segundos pasaban y este no articulaba nada. Harry decidió ver el rostro de su amiga y este sorprendentemente se encontraba sereno... los segundos seguían pasando y para algunos la tensión aumentaba hasta que parecía que el sombrero ya iba abrir su comisura… "GRIFFINDOR" dijo con un dejo de satisfacción en su voz que se había mantenido durante toda la selección.

Marina fue recibida por un cariñoso abrazo de Orlando quien se sentó a lado de ella, Harry no podía contener su alegría pero solo se limito a felicitarla. Después de un rato Dumbledore se levantó y con una mirada calida ordeno el inicio del desayuno. Muchos de los jóvenes sonreían y conversaban con entusiasmo y el tema de conversación de ese día fue el inesperado ingreso de esos jóvenes extranjeros. Muchos se preguntaban el porque de esa extraña decisión mientras que otros simplemente expresaban su aceptación o no algo hecho.

El desayuno termino sin otros sobresaltos y durante esa mañana se llevo acabo la despedida de los alumnos de las delegaciones, Harry y sus amigos con gusto los acompañaron hasta las afueras del bosque prohibido, el despido de Marina fue algo triste pues era evidente que ella iba a extrañar mucho a sus amigos por otro lado la despedida de Kristall no fue tan efusiva pues la joven ni siquiera se acerco al transporte y mucho menos se acerco a Rachelle, su amiga, para despedirse.

"esto marca nuestra despedida de las túnicas rojo sangre" musito Marina quien observaba como el barco de Durmstrang se alejaba y desaparecía en el lago.

"no debes tomarlo tan a pecho" replico Kristall quien al parecer solo mostró nostalgia al ver la llama negra extinguirse en medio del campo.

"ahora se fueron, y a nosotros nos toca ver que cosa haremos mañana" apuntó Ryan quien no se mostraba para nada nervioso.

"las clases no son tan complicadas, pero las de pociones son algo duras" dijo una joven de séptimo de Gryffindor quien no apartaba la vista de Orlando.

"entonces tendremos que ver algunos apuntes" indicó Michael con entusiasmo "me pregunto como será la sala común de Ravenclaw".

"por mi parte les ofreceré toda la ayuda posible por algo soy prefecto" intervino Harry quien recibió el agradecimiento del grupo.

"además no creo que sea complicado para ustedes" indicó Hermione quien empezaba una conversación con Marina.

"ya conocemos las instalaciones y por lo que se las clases aquí no son un problema… propongo que nos vayamos a dar un paseo" dijo Kristall de una manera imperativa a sus amigos los cuales después de un rato siguieron a su compañera sin protestar.

"sabes esa chica es muy dominante" señaló Hermione después de rato ya dentro del castillo.

"puede que lo sea pero sus amigos no se quejan" dijo Ron algo despreocupado.

"lo que no entiendo es eso, se supone que ellos también tiene voz y voto" replico Hermione quien aún después del ataque no se llevaba bien con Kristall.

"veo que continúan con el desagrado mutuo, será mejor que cambies eso. Ella ahora estudiara aquí" dijo algo incomodo Harry.

"y gracias a Dios que no lo hace en Gryffindor pero de seguro se sentirá en casa cuando entre en las habitaciones de Slytherin" agrego Hermione antes de entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

"bien es verdad que es un poco dominante pero es buena persona" indicio inconscientemente Harry a la vez que se sentaba y miraba el lugar donde otrora estaba la puerta que llevaba a las habitaciones de Durmstrang.

"oh, me olvide de leer 'El Profeta'" dijo Hermione quien dejando de lado la conversación con Harry decidió desenrollar el periódico que se encontraba en las profundidades de su túnica.

"quines murieron en esta oportunidad" preguntó Ron quien se mostró interesado por el pequeño objeto.

"no digas eso" respondió Hermione mientras leía los titulares pero de repente se quedo callada lúgubremente.

"que te pasa, que dicen ahí" dijo Harry algo anonadado por la expresión de su amiga.

"hubo otro ataque, pero esto es impresionante" respondió la joven dejando el diario encima de la mesa para que sus amigos lo vieran.

La noticia se encontraba en el centro del diario donde grandes letras anunciaban lo ocurrido "EMBOSCADA EN LA FRONTERA DE LUXEMBURGO", era impresionante este ataque era superior al anterior

"_a un par de kilómetros del poblado de Vianden…"_ las imágenes hablaban por si mismas "_pánico y caos por el encuentro de cadáveres de…."_ Las letras iban y venían "_dejando un saldo mortal de 2 aurores y 6 mortifagos todos totalmente destrozados…"_ los tres jóvenes se preguntaban el significado de tales palabras "_una extraña marca parecida a una llama negra se mostraba en una gran piedra cercana..."_ahora que sucederá en ese lugar que más podrá suceder "_la inaudita perdida de estos magos y brujas aún es un misterio pero al parecer se trata de alguna venganza… sus varitas se encontraron metros mas allá hechas añicos…"_

"esto se esta poniendo realmente desagradable" musito Hermione después de un rato.

"es el segundo ataque en menos de media semana" indicó Ron después de dejar el diario a un lado.

"ambos deben estar impactados especialmente Voldemort que estaría perdiendo aliados" dijo Harry de una manera reflexiva.

"eso es verdad, pero porque los estarían atacando" inquirió Ron algo intrigado.

"tienen que tener en cuenta de que no hay ninguna marca de algún herido del tercer bando, eso significa de que ellos están muy bien preparados" dijo Hermione quien releía la nota de prensa.

"Tal vez sean invencibles" respondió Ron mostrando un haz de misterio.

"déjate de tonterías Ron esto es serio" replico Hermione con cierto enojo dejando por fin el diario a un lado.

Las horas pasaron y por fin el grupo de amigos dejaron de discutir sobre el tema pasando de temas de clases a temas de interés superfluo, pero lo que no podían ocultar era una angustia que empezó a germinar… ya era demasiado problemático tener de enemigo a Voldemort como para que aparezca otro enemigo que al parecer era mas cauteloso y letal. Por fin ya entrada la noche y después de haberse olvidado de ir al gran comedor a aplacar su apetito el grupo decidió o irse a dormir o buscar alimento cuando de repente la puerta de la sala común algunos alumnos de grados inferiores pasaron hasta que la final pasaron Ginny, Marina y Orlando, estos dos últimos escuchaban atentamente a la primera sobre algún tema relacionado con el profesor Snape.

"aquí estabas, mira te traje algo de comida" dijo Ginny a la vez que se acercaba a sus hermano "que fue tan importante para que no fueran a comer".

Ninguno de los amigos dijo palabra alguna pero agradecieron de buena manera el alimento recibido mientras que Ginny se dirigía a su habitación.

"tu hermana es muy buena guía, diría yo, nos ilustro sobre el carácter de cada profesor" explicó por fin Marina quien se arrodillaba cerca del fuego tratando de calentarse.

"eso es verdad, datos interesantes" agregó Orlando quien se distraía mirando los papeles en la mesa de estudio.

"bueno ella es así de buena" dijo Ron a la vez que se quedaba callado viendo a Orlando quien ojeaba el diario el profeta.

"Esto es interesante" indicó de repente el joven irlandés a la vez que alcanzaba el diario a su compañera.

"no les parece intrigante como fue lo que sucedió" pregunto Hermione quien miraba atentamente a Marina.

"el ataque fue impecable" dijo Marina quien dijo unas cuantas frases en búlgaro.

"…. Simplemente es un ataque deberían tener más cuidado" dijo Orlando después de responder en búlgaro.

"bien es mejor que me vaya a descansar…" se despidió Marina quien de repente se quedo algo indecisa.

"te llevare a nuestras habitaciones, te aseguro que te gustaran" dijo Hermione amablemente y después de despedirse se fue con la joven inglesa.

"bien me toca a mi buscar donde debo dormir" comento Orlando pero esta vez Harry se ofreció a enseñarle el camino.

Segundos después Harry y Ron ya se encontraban en sus camas tratando de conciliar el sueño.

"tu crees que sea de importancia… me refiero a esos ataques" pregunto Ron algo meditativo.

"no te preocupes Dumbledore podrá arreglarlo todo al final" respondió Harry quien por fin cerraba los ojos "buenas noches"

"nos vemos mañana" respondió Ron con cierta tranquilidad en la voz.


	10. Lecciones Maliciosas

LECCIONES MALICIOSAS

El primer día de clase no fue tal complicado como muchos lo temían, al parecer los nuevos alumnos lograron adaptarse impresionantemente en lo que a estudios y lecciones se refiere, por otro lado como que encontraron algunos problemas con otros alumnos de sus mismos grados aunque las rivalidades no eran problema se pudo ver desde el principio un desagrado acérrimo entre Pansy Parkinson y Kristall que se limito a ignorarla durante todo el día. Ya al final de este Harry y sus amigos se dirigían a la sala común conversando sobre lo que había sucedió y sacando algunas respuestas.

"no creo que empiecen a llevarse bien con todos" comento Marina casi al final del día después de saludar a sus amigos.

"pero al parecer le fue bien" dijo Ron algo tranquilo.

"claro, lo académico es mas simple de lo que me imaginaba pero… me hubiera gustado acabar todo en Durmstrang" respondió Marina quien lucia diferente en su túnica dorada y roja.

"con el tiempo se van a acostumbrar" dijo Hermione quien estaba mas amable con la joven de ojos grises.

"bueno, lo será para Orlando y Ryan, talvez para Michael pero para los demás será difícil" respondió la joven con un semblante algo triste.

"pero porque ellos deberían tomarlo de una manera diferente" pregunto Harry a la vez que se terminaba el camino a la sala común.

"bueno ellos se preparan para sus EXTASIS y terminan este año los demás nos quedaremos y a decir verdad todo esto no estaba planeado" continuo Marina quien sonaba algo preocupada.

"te refieres a lo de quedarse aquí, pero no era que Michael esta en sexto?" interrumpió algo intrigada Hermione.

"Michael siempre fue un alumno excepcional y él esta adelantado en muchos cursos… en lo que se refiere a teoría nos ganaría a todos, este curso solo le falta la practica y al final tomará el examen junto con Ryan y Orlando" respondió Marina despreocupadamente "es por eso que no lo verán en algunas clases, su método de estudio es peculiar".

"no entiendo por que tanta prisa por terminar" apunto Ron al momento que el grupo entraba a la sala común.

"bueno creo que es por causa de su hermano" dijo Marina con una sonrisa malévola.

"y su hermano que tiene que ver en esto?" pregunto Harry a la vez que se sentaba en uno de los sillones que estaban vacíos.

"bueno eso le tendrían que preguntar a él" respondió la joven con una sonrisa afable.

"te estaba buscando" intervino Orlando quien salía de la habitación de los chicos con un semblante de disgusto.

"que es lo que deseas" respondió Marina mientras veía saludar a Orlando.

"bueno, esto no es nada serio y Harry también a ti te incumbe" dijo Orlando a la vez que dejaba un poco asombrado la joven ingles.

Y después de unos segundos a pedido de Orlando, el trío ya se encontraba en un lugar más cómodo para poder conversar.

"sabes que Kristall planea seguir con sus 'clases'?" pregunto Orlando a Marina después de un rato.

"bueno no me lo imaginaba, pero en que esta pensando?" replico Marina con un semblante de asombro.

"bueno es obvio que nos va a 'invitar'" apunto Orlando algo pensativo.

"pero que hay de malo en que las continué" pregunto Harry interesado en el tema.

"es que Kristall hasta ahora solo siguió un juego con eso de las clases para todos y demás, el hecho de que quiera continuar…" respondió Orlando.

"solo significa que quiere llegar a mayores con este asunto, y sabe que nosotros si podemos manejarlo" dijo Marina con un semblante de pereza.

"en cierta manera eso será bueno nos forzará a ser mejores" interrumpió Harry quien buscaba más entrenamiento por todos los medios.

"bien Kristall en todos sus años solo enseñaba teoría nada practico, ahora eso cambiara" comento Orlando quien empezaba a considerar esa posibilidad "esto es como un milagro".

"un milagro que deben aprovechar pero por mi parte no estoy interesada" apunto Marina quien levanto la mirada y se entretuvo con el techo.

"pero es una buena oportunidad, bueno para mi lo es" dijo Harry despreocupadamente algo asombrado por la indiferencia de Marina.

"lo interesante seria que tuvieras las mismas ganas que tu amiga" replico Orlando algo disgustado "Kristall por fin nos enseñara algo mientras tu te guardas todo lo que sabes".

"y lo hago por una muy buena razón, si quieres saber más porque no se lo preguntas a Flink o a James. Te aseguro que ellos lo entienden mejor que ustedes" indicó Marina quien empezaba a enojarse por el comentario de su amigo.

"yo solo digo. Además nos faltaría una persona o sino uno de nosotros se quedaría sin pareja, verdad Harry?" continuo Orlando con malicia.

"pareja para las practicas?... si eso es importante. Pero seria mejor que le dijeras a Kristall que planeas ausentarte" dijo Harry astutamente basándose en el comportamiento observado.

Quedándose un poco impactada "bien, lo pensé…. y no le diré nada a Kristall así que asistiré" contesto Marina quien lucia más enojada "ahora si me permiten tengo ganas de… hacer cualquier cosa" concluyo la joven yéndose raudamente.

"sabes lo hiciste bien Harry, con esto de seguro ya te diste cuenta que nadie quiere enfrentarse a Kristall" dijo Orlando con franqueza.

"eso ya se volvió obvio además unas practicas son bienvenidas de mi parte" respondió Harry mientras repasaba mentalmente todos sus talleres.

"te irá bien, oí que estas entrenando porque a decir verdad nosotros no somos unos novatos" continuo Orlando quien tenia los brazos cruzados.

"me esforzare" dijo Harry mientras pensaba en la seriedad de las palabras de Orlando.

Toda la semana paso sin sobre saltos ya sea dentro del colegio como fuera, muchos de los alumnos estaban emocionados por el inicio del taller de duelo bajo la tutela del profesor Gefahr quien a primera vista inspiraba respeto. es muy serio, y gélido decían algunas chicas aún así es bien parecido decían otras cuando se cruzaban con él por los pasillos. Algo intrigante para toda la escuela es que casi diariamente en los jardines del colegio los tres profesores se reunían (Flink, James, Leonardo) y al parecer disfrutaban mucho de esas reuniones, muchas chicas solían esconderse para verlos pues era la ocasión en la que los tres reían afablemente algo que era inverosímil para muchos.

"se llevan bien y hasta se los vio jugar entre ellos" comento el viernes Ginny después de la última clase mientras caminaba con Dean..

"se llevan bien, me pregunto de donde se conocieron" comento Hermione con un semblante de curiosidad.

"seria asombroso saberlo" secundo Parvati con una risita.

"por favor que tiene esos profesores" dijo algo molesto Ron quien con Harry no entendían ese afán por los profesores.

"se ve que no sabes apreciar lo bueno" replico Ginny algo molesta a su hermano dejando un dejo de confusión en Harry.

"no importa, además se que prefieres estar conmigo" interrumpió Dean a la vez que deba un beso a Ginny y sin darse cuenta que Harry cerraba los ojos algo enojado.

"sabes solo quiero llegar a la sala común y descansar con es debido, porque tus adorados nos dejaron un montón de tareas" respondió Ron igualmente enojado mirando a Dean.

"el profesor Gefahr recién empieza mañana" replico Hermione con cierto enojo.

"mejor no sigas a menos que quieras que todas nos acribillen" dijo Harry, mientras recibía la aprobación de todos mediante fulminantes miradas.

Ya en la sala común Hermione y las demás chicas se quedaron cerca de la mesa de estudio conversando entre si mientras que Harry y los demás se sentaron en el sofá.

"simplemente me están volviendo loco"dijo Ron mirando algo enojado al grupo.

"no lo tomes a mal esto es como en segundo año" comento Harry mientras veía a Ginny hablando muy animadamente, empezando a imaginarse cosas raras.

"es cierto, pero esta vez es por partida triple" comento Seamus algo incomodo.

"Lo que no soporto es que ellos coquetean con las chicas de séptimo" dijo un chico del mismo grado (7°) quien se mostraba muy mortificado mientras veía a su compañera.

"entonces no pierden el tiempo, solo son un par de años mayores que nosotros, Flink y Leonardo tiene la misma edad no?" pregunto Dean quien tomó el comentario como una amenaza, a la vez que miraba ansiosamente a Ginny "suerte que solo a las chicas de séptimo".

"ambos tienen 21" respondió el mismo joven de séptimo.

Los jóvenes se quedaron mirando un rato a las chicas hasta que Harry y Ron decidieron ir a la biblioteca porque les faltaba un libro.

"sabes a este ritmo voy a acabar sin pestañas" empezó Ron mientras ambos chicos caminaban por el pasillo.

"bien por lo menos habrás aprendido algo" dijo Harry quien bostezaba por el cansancio.

"bien aprendido, contento?"

"Ron, se me hace difícil creer que te agrade la relación de Ginny con Dean" continuo Harry sin pensar.

"la detesto por sobre todo, pero ella lo quiere ¿no?"

"si, lo quiere. Bueno supongo que tienes la razón" continuo Harry de una manera inesperada hasta para el mismo.

"me parece o recién asimilas la idea de que están?" pregunto Ron acertadamente a su amigo que completamente de la nada recién pensaba en ese hecho. Antes de que Harry respondiera unos pasos se escucharon por el pasadizo.

"los estuve buscando" intervino de repente una grave voz.

"buen día, que necesita profesora McGonagal" expresó Ron como un impulso al darse vuelta.

"bien pongan esto en el muro de avisos de su sala común, lo más antes posible" continuo la profesora entregando un pergamino a Harry.

"lo haremos en cuanto regresemos profesora" respondió Harry pero la profesora ya se había retirado raudamente.

"que es?" inquirió Ron.

"no se, haber veamos" dijo Harry al a vez que desenrollaba el pergamino "es para el taller de duelo"

"mejor regresemos lo más antes posible" dijo Ron después de dar una repasada al pergamino.

Ya en la sala común después de haber corrido durante unos minutos Ron cumpliendo su deber de prefecto puso el pergamino a la vista de todos, en unos segundos ya había una multitud al frente del mural.

_Por favor se solicita la presencia de los tres últimos grados mañana a las 10:30 en el campo de quidditch para evaluar la posición de cada alumno en el taller de duelo, se les ruega traer unas bien cuidadas varitas._

_La estricta puntualidad será una muy buena ayuda para su clasificación._

_Atte_

_James Gefahr_

Muchos se quedaron algo perplejos ante tal anuncio pero después de unos segundos la gran mayoría se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones presumiblemente para limpiar o maquillar sus varitas. "una clasificación, que es lo que quiere sacar con esto?" pregunto Ginny algo perpleja mientras observaba su varita. A la vez que recibía el asentimiento de los presentes.

"no lo sé, de todas maneras saldremos bien" acoto Harry a la vez que ponía su mano en el hombro de la joven.

Al día siguiente muchos de los grados superiores se mostraban entusiasmados y no pocos eran los que miraban sus relojes a cada rato, el desayuno continuaba hasta que alrededor de las 8:30 vinieron las lechuzas mensajeras.

"esto si es una sorpresa" se escucho decir a Orlando cuando una lechuza de blanco plumaje con rallas negras descendió al frente de él.

"que lindo estas, tanto tiempo" dijo Marina quien se había parado y acariciaba a la lechuza.

"nada más que cartas de mis padres, Marina dicen que se encontraron con tu primo" comento Orlando a la vez que entregaba una de las cartas a Marina.

"con mi primo, cual?... no sabia que Víctor estaba en Irlanda" comento la muchacha después de un rato.

"mandaré con Taube una carta para saber más pero lo haré por la tarde… así que tú mejor te vas a estirar las alas de paso conoces el castillo" ordeno Orlando e impresionantemente la lechuza se fue volando.

"linda lechuza" dijo Parvati a la vez que miraba a Orlando quien no le hizo caso.

"pensé que sabias donde estaban tus primos" inquirió Harry a Marina cuando esta se sentó.

"son buenas personas, Víctor y Peter, los extraño" indico Marina lacónicamente a la vez que se mostraba algo pensativa.

"Marina como es el profesor Gefahr" pregunto de repente Hermione quien decidió ocultar su interés por el otro tema.

"estricto, sí lo es… algo grandioso para los estudiantes" expuso Marina con una leve sonrisa malévola.

"mientras más lo sea… mejor" apoyo Hermione quien lucia algo entusiasmada.

"es verdad…" empezaba la muchacha.

"bien, bien Marina donde va a ser la fiesta?" intervino de repente Orlando mientras leía una de sus cartas.

"va a ser en la casa de Cornualles" respondió la joven ante la mirada alegre de su compañero "siempre fue ahí, no entiendo tu pregunta"

"no, nada solamente pensaba en algo" musito Orlando mientras miraba al frente "solo queda a unas millas de tu casa".

"a veces eres indescifrable" dijo Marina algo molesta mientras volteaba y empezaba otra conversación con Hermione.

"al parecer eso lo dejo frío" indicó Ron a Harry quien miro algo sorprendido el semblante de Orlando.

"parece que esta muy nervioso, será algo que pasará" se pregunto Harry dándole una acertada importancia a este hecho.

Los minutos pasaron volando y cada alumno se retiraba del gran comedor mostrando muchas ansias.

"falta 15 minutos mejor vamos yendo" dijo Hermione a sus amigos después de despedirse de Marina.

El grupo asintió y raudamente ya estaban dejando el gran comedor dirigiéndose a lo que talvez sea la mejor clase que hayan tenido. Faltando pocos minutos para la hora acordada ya se veía el pequeño grupo de alumnos congregados en dicho campo, la imagen era simple mientras cada grupo se acercaba se podían observar unas tres tarimas puestas una al lado de otra en forma horizontal.

"me alegra el hecho de que la mayoría se halla dignado a asistir puntualmente" dijo de repente el profesor Gefahr mientras todos los alumnos se apiñaban para verlo mejor. "como ya deben saber, hoy día se llevará a cabo una clasificación" continuo el profesor mientras se paseaba por una de las tarimas de un metro de altura. Muchos en ese instante mostraron su caras de desconcierto mientras que el profesor recorría con su mirada todo el lugar "como ya deben de saber detesto que se susciten tardanzas en mi horario" carraspeo el profesor mientras observaba una de las esquinas del campo y claramente en ese lugar se pudo ver como dos alumnos de Slytherin se aproximaban, el tiempo paso y Harry pudo ver quienes eran, los prefectos de esa casa cosa que hizo que muchos alumnos se pusieran ansiosos.

"que ira a hacer con ellos, Ryan me dijo que este profesor no gusta de estos juegos" se oyó decir a una chica de séptimo de Slytherin.

"presiento que esto va a ser educativo" se oyó decir a otra voz muy familiar y cuando Harry volteo vio como a un metro de él estaban Michael con sus amigos y todos miraban con cierta pena a Draco y Pansy.

"profesor sentimos llegar tarde pero nos detuvo el profesor Snape por un asunto interno" dijo Draco con seguridad mientras sacaba una nota del jefe de la casa de la serpiente.

"accio!" grito el profesor James y cuando la nota llego a sus manos inmediatamente se incendio "no me interesa las miles de excusas que me pueden ofrecer (mientras se caían las cenizas) mucho menos si involucran a un profesor, lo que cuenta es que me interrumpieron, con lo que si no pasan la primera prueba su descalificación no será mas que un hecho real" concluyó el profesor quien miró fríamente a Draco y compañía.

"no se lo tomó tan a pecho" dijo uno de los alumnos de Ravenclaw.

"continuando… la clasificación consiste en que se los separará en tres grupos: principiante, medio y avanzado; según sus cualidades de ataque y defensa quien no clasifique en ningún grupo por ser demasiado pobres no se los admitirá en estos talleres y cada grupo tendrá vacantes (15) limitadas así que les aconsejo que se esfuercen" explico el profesor con su habitual semblante de seriedad a la vez que dos profesores aparecieron en las demás tarimas.

"miren ellos también" dijo una emocionada chica de Hufflepuff.

"esto va a ser interesante" comento Ron mientras que Harry miraba a todos y se imaginaba que era lo que iba a suceder.

"los de quinto que vayan a la tarima donde esta el profesor Leonardo, y los de séptimo vayan a la tarima donde esta el profesor Flink, quienes amablemente me ayudarán en esta ocasión" al instante todos los alumnos ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares pero al parece Michael se encontraba en una disyuntiva "Michael? Según el director tu hoja de estudio es impresionante así que anda al grupo del profesor Flink" dijo el profesor Gefahr después de unos largos segundos.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras todos y cada uno esperaban en sus respectivos lugares, hasta que a una voz del profesor principal cada grupo formo una línea india al frente de su respectiva tarima "cada alumno pasará al frente de su respectivo profesor y lanzará adecuadamente el mejor hechizo que sepa, según el color del pergamino que salga, cada profesor lo ubicará donde se debe… rojo es principiante, verde es medio, y azul es avanzado. Quienes tengan la desagradable suerte de sacar el color negro significa que no serán admitidos en este taller y por favor a penas saquen negro retírense del campo de juego" indico el profesor Gefahr a la vez que mostraba un pergamino el frente de todos y caminaba hacia el otro extremo de su respectiva tarima.

"No entiendo que significa esto" se pregunto una chica de quinto mientras miraba el montón de pergaminos al lado del profesor Leonardo.

"si saco negro no se que haré" dijo una chica de Hufflepuff que a su vez miraba al profesor Flink.

Y así fue que pasaron los primeros alumnos de cada grupo y Harry pudo ver, como los demás, cual era el papel de los profesores. Cada uno lanzo un hechizo protejo que se mantuvo de una manera impresionante alrededor del profesor después cada uno con Windargum Leviosa levanto un pergamino, después de unos segundos, cada uno de los alumnos lanzaron lo que creían que eran sus más grandes hechizos y ante el asombro de muchos de quinto empezaron a sacar pergaminos negros, la primera alumna de sexto saco rojo al igual que otros mientras que en la fila de sexto un alumno de Ravenclaw ya había sacado un azul mientras que los demás sacaban verde o rojo.

Los minutos pasaban hasta que Harry se percato de la mirada de su amigo, y era verdad era el turno de Ginny quien se notaba algo preocupada pues en su curso solo uno había sacado nada más y nada menos que un verde y ese era Colin los demás sacaron negro… "tu puedes Ginny!" grito Ron algo preocupado el grupo de amigos miro a la joven de cabellos de fuego mientras se preparaba para lanzar su hechizo… los segundos pasaron como si fueran años y al final se pudo ver como un pergamino rojo caía al suelo.

"bien este curso si que paso rápido solo faltan unos tres alumnos más y creo que me darán un hermoso color oscuro" comento el profesor Leonardo a la vez que Ginny se apartaba de la tarima.

"en nuestra fila somos como 10 o algo por el estilo" dijo algo nerviosa Hermione mientras veía como Parvati al igual que Lavender sacaba un pergamino rojo.

Ahora era el turno de Neville quien lucia muy nervioso pero antes de subir a la tarima unas palabras al oído de parte de Marina lo tranquilizaron su hechizo fue extraño casi no pronuncio palabra alguna pero una gran llama azul salio de su varita y su calificación fue verde la misma que saco Seamus y Cho.

"Miren otro alumno de Ravenclaw saco Azul" indicó Hermione mientras veía como otro alumno de sexto sacaba un negro.

"nunca pensé que tantos fueran a sacar negro" dijo Ginny quien miraba algo triste como el último alumno de quinto sacaba un negro. "al final solo dos o tres de quinto no sacamos negro".

"silencio es el turno de Draco" indicó Ron quien miraba con cierta malicia.

Harry tomo mucha atención pero el hechizo como la mayoría ya era conocido, y con una gran sonrisa vio como Draco sacaba un verde y terminaba al lado de Justin Finch-Fletchley y Ernie, su amigo.

Después todo el grupo vio como Dean subía a la tarima y se quedaba un rato suspirando, Harry nunca se había dado cuenta lo bueno que podía ser su amigo cuando vio salir el chorro de luz amarilla de su varita y un profundo azul marino se vislumbraba en el pergamino mientras caía y se desintegraba en el suelo.

"perfecto Dean sacaste azul!" grito Ginny algo emocionada, tanto que no se percato cuando su hermano subió a la tarima.

"lo harás bien!" grito Harry totalmente nervioso junto a Hermione, evitando ver la felicitación a Dean.

"sacaras un buen color"se oyó gritar a Alext quien con Michael y Orlando habían sacado un azul sin esfuerzo.

Ron se notaba nervioso pero después de que pasarán un par de minutos por fin lo hizo… y un pergamino verde cayó al suelo, todos corrieron hacia Ron mientras el profesor James anotaba el resultado en su lista.

"fue un buen resultado!" felicito Harry satisfecho, pero no dijo más pues la expresión de Ron era algo incierta.

"espero que me muestres algo de seriedad en esto" se oyó decir al profesor James cuando Kristall subió a la tarima.

"perfecto como el profesor lo ordene, ah... Draco! este es el verdadero _serpentoria!_" grito Kristall con elegancia a la vez que un rayo semejante a una serpiente chocaba contra el pergamino tiñéndolo de azul… segundos después una cobra de la india caía al suelo "idéntica a mi zeth!" dijo la joven alemana mientras realizaba el finite incantatem.

"señorita Granger es su turno" señaló el profesor James a la vez que el profesor Flink llamaba a los últimos 3 alumnos de séptimo.

"todo saldrá bien!" apuntó Harry algo emocionado pero por dentro se sentía tranquilo a la vez que repasaba cada hechizo que conocía y discernía ente uno y otro.

Después de unos segundos Hermione bajo de la tarima mientras el profesor James la clasificaba en el grupo verde, la que seguía era Marina quien se mostraba algo adormilada.

"espero que des al pergamino" dijo sarcásticamente James algo que hizo molestar un poco a la joven quien después de un rato "_lux_" su voz sonó algo débil en esta palabra a medida que movía su varita de una lado a otro y un chorro de luz amarilla mostraba lo contrario y llegó hacia James dividida en pequeñas flechas doradas solo una dio en el pergamino que se tiño de color azul pero después de un rato el protejo de James se deshizo y por poco una de las demás flechas le da.

"perfecto, la próxima vez desearía que el blanco fuera lo que se te pide y no yo" respondió James con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"no habrás querido atacarlo a él?" inquirió Parvati algo asustada.

"Tiene razón me falta afinar mi puntería no quería que la flecha diera en el pergamino… aunque creo que debí sacarme un negro…. De seguro nos explotará" dijo Marina con una expresión de cansancio fingido.

"debes estar bromeando que te propones!" se escucho a Ryan gritar algo enojado pues el profesor Flink mantenía el protejo con fuerza y el profesor Leonardo el pergamino flotando… con una sola diferencia, este estaba dentro del campo de fuerza.

"solo saca tu color favorito…" respondió el profesor Flink con una expresión de satisfacción que dejo a muchas chicas suspirando.

"_tenebris_ _incantatem_!" grito Ryan manteniendo un chorro de luz oscura en un mismo punto, el profesor Flink estaba resistiendo mientras este tipo de chorro oscuro formaba un hermoso animal, después de unos segundo se podía ver oso negro arremetía una y otra vez contra el escudo… muchos estaban asombrados con ese hechizo, nunca lo había visto, me siento triste dijo una chica del grupo rojo y Ryan mantenía el hechizo en el mismo punto… otro rato paso y por fin el escudo del profesor Flink cedió y el pergamino cayo en el suelo… ambos profesor y alumno lucían algo cansados, y mientras el hermoso oso desaparecía dejando a los espectadores algo extrañados Ryan y Flink lograron reunir fuerzas.

"pero que es ese color!" pregunto una de la chicas de séptimo que estaba en el grupo rojo, y era verdad pues el pergamino de Ryan no era ni verde ni azul sino una mezcla de ambos lo que le deja al profesor James decidir.

"bien considerando lo que paso y como te comportaste… creo que mejor te ira en el grupo verde" sentenció el profesor James ante el asombro de unos cuantos y de una perpleja mirada de Ryan.

"Potter eres el último" dijo el profesor James, Harry fue cogido por sorpresa… él ya estaba en la tarima pero su mente estaba por alguna extraña razón en blanco... pensó por unos segundos buscando desesperadamente un hechizo… hasta que decidió refugiarse en un hechizo que no había realizado en mucho tiempo… "_expecto_ _patronum…_" dijo pero antes de terminarlo… ante de pronunciar esa última palabra su varita ya había respondido con un gran chorro de luz plateada que se escurría por la punta… y similar al rayo de Ryan voló raudamente hasta el pergamino que se volvió azul antes de desvanecerse… pero el rayo siguió hasta el campo de James quien se mostró algo asombrado… después de unos segundos un hermoso cornamenta estaba mostrando todo su esplendor ocasionando que James retirará su encanto protejo.

"buen hechizo Potter, así que eres uno más del grupo avanzado, y los demás hagan el favor de reunirse por grupos" pidió el profesor James mientras hacia desaparecer los pergaminos y recibía las listas de los demás profesores. "bien cada grupo tendrá un horario definido, claro los de los grupos menores deberán aspirar a quitarle el puesto a alguno de los del grupo avanzado o siquiera entrar en el mismo ya que tengo 4 vacantes libres"

"me siento algo arrepentida" comento Kristall mientras veía como James recorría las listas.

"veo mucho trabajo en mi futuro" dijo a la vez Marina que observaba como el profesor James dejaba algunos apuntes en su lista y despedía a los otros profesores.

"bien el grupo medio se quedará para avanzar unas cuantas lecciones, al grupo principiante le iré avisando durante la semana y el grupo avanzado… recibirá su tarea el lunes… quédense con los carné que aparecen en sus manos (chasquido) y no los pierdan por medio de ellos les llegarán las asignaciones… ahora váyanse!" ordeno el profesor haciendo que los dos grupos restantes se fueran raudamente.

"nos vemos en la sala común" dijo Hermione a la vez que se despedía de su amigo.

"espero que todo vaya bien" se despidió un recientemente inseguro Ron mientras veía como el profesor miraba a los alumnos.

"nos veremos en avanzados" musito un irritado Ryan mientras miraba a los demás alumnos como blancos en movimiento.

"ya pasaron unas cuantas horas y todavía no llegan" comento Harry mientras trataba de leer unos cuantos hechizos de su libro de texto.

"bueno estamos en la biblioteca de seguro estarán durmiendo" indicó Marina mientras ojeaba un libro de extraña portada.

"o estarán quejándose en la enfermaría" secundo Michael con una mirada sombría.

"de todas maneras sabemos que Ryan estará con nosotros en nuestra clase" dijo Alext quien estaba lanzando una tirada de cartas.

"y eres bueno leyendo el futuro" preguntó un preocupado Harry mientras miraba algo confuso las cartas del tarot que tenia Alext en su mano.

"bueno depende de lo que preguntes… hay cosas que puedo decirte y no necesito de las cartas para eso" respondió Alext quien se disponía a lanzar otra tirada, "oh… Kristall vendrá empapada…"

"empapada?... significa que veremos un cadáver?" pregunto una intrigada Marina.

"bueno… "

"maldito espectro de segunda" se escuchó una voz de mediana intensidad proveniente de Kristall que entraba con gran parte de su cabello y túnica mojados.

"que pasó?" pregunto Harry a la vez que la joven se sentaba al lado de él.

"eh… no me acuerdo su nombre… pero estaba jugando con globos en los pasillos…" respondió Kristall.

"entonces no habrá cadáver" balbuceo lacónicamente Marina a la vez que volvía a ojear su libro.

"se llama Peeves es insufrible" contestó Harry algo pensativo pero tranquilo.

"Peeves?... el tiene ley al Barón?" pregunto Kristall quien ante una afirmación sonrió carismáticamente y concluyo "bueno mañana a más tardar ya tendré a ese mequetrefe totalmente controlado".

"controlado, no hay dudas… estoy aburrida mejor me voy a pasear" dijo Marina quien sin más se levanto y miro a todos "alguien que me acompañe?"

"yo… de paso vamos a la sala común y dejamos los libros" se ofreció Harry quien contrario a lo que esperaba se encontró algo entusiasmado.

"perfecto…" respondió la joven.

"Harry, ten cuidado con una túnica del ministerio" dijo Alext antes de que el par de amigos saliera de la biblioteca.

"que quiso decir?" se pregunto Harry en voz alta.

"Alext nunca falla en su predicciones, nunca… pero a veces juega y dice lo que le da la gana" musito Marina algo molesta por el comentario.

El paseo fue agradable, los dos se pasaron conversando amablemente hasta llegar a la sala común luego de dejar sus libros decidieron pasear por los jardines y fue ahí que Harry aprendió más de su nueva amiga y como había terminado en Durmstrang.

"me dijeron que con Kristall y los demás forman un grupo ajeno a los regulares" apunto por fin Harry después de meditarlo por un tiempo.

"grupo?... no puedo negarlo" respondió Marina totalmente tranquila. "pero no solo nosotros 6… somos más"

"más, eso es algo que no sabía" dijo Harry mientras la curiosidad lo invadía.

"no veo ningún motivo por el cual no decirte… en el grupo también esta Alberto, Lita, Lucas, Abel, Etoile, Pierre, William y otros" contó la joven con una sonrisa.

"eso es algo interesante sinceramente estoy sin palabras" respondió Harry mientras miraba unos arbustos.

"de seguro si te hubieras criado en el mundo mágico desde que naciste hubieras pertenecido a nuestro grupo" comento Marina con una sonrisa extraña.

"y no puedo pertenecer ahora?" pregunto Harry algo animado por la sonrisa de la joven.

"bueno, creo que no… pero ahora todo es posible" respondió la joven "estamos siempre juntos porque de una u otra manera tenemos mucho en común, por eso nuestro circulo de amistad es más profundo en ciertos casos en otros nos junta una rivalidad acérrima".

"rivalidad, bueno creo que yo jamás seria tu rival" dijo Harry sin pensarlo.

"eres gracioso, de seguro seremos rivales aunque sea en practica" comento Marina algo apacible.

"bueno lo que tu digas…" dijo Harry quien camino unos paso y arrancando unas flores azules, las últimas de la estación, se las entrego a Marina quien solo atino a agradecer el gesto con una sonrisa.

Todo iba bien por un tiempo se quedaron hablando hasta que llego la hora de volver adentro, los dos amigos se dirigían al castillo hundidos en una gran conversación sobre su deporte favorito cuando de repente en la entrada una persona se puso en su camino.

"tengan cuidado Peeves esta jugando de una manera radical" intervino una voz relativamente dura y juguetona.

"gracias por la advertencia profesor" respondió Harry con prontitud.

"de nada… O.o que flores… Marina son sencillamente lindas" respondió el profesor Flink a la vez que miraba a la joven seriamente.

"por Dios realmente sabes apreciar lo que es bueno… eso un gran paso para ti" respondió la joven con una mirada fría.

"claro, fue un paso duro pero cuando te vi todo se facilito" respondió el profesor con una sonrisa.

"patético… Veo que tu mente sigue siendo muy cerrada" respondió la joven quien dio unos pasos poniéndose más cerca de Harry quien miraba la escena algo molesto.

"cambiaste mucho en 5 años, eso me agrada… por otro lado… James me mando a buscarte tiene algo que decirte" respondió Flink.

"se donde es su despacho" replico Marina quien siguiendo a Harry continuo su camino.

"Potter deberías estudiar he oído que talvez tengan un examen" dijo el profesor Flink nuevamente serio.

"ya lo hice" respondió lacónicamente Harry.

"Marina… James quiere que vayas ahora no dentro de 10 minutos…"

"entendí… Harry nos vemos en la sala común?" pregunto la joven con una sonrisa.

"perfecto no te preocupes" respondió Harry quien empezaba a sentir un cierto desagrado por el profesor.

"déjame acompañarte" dijo el profesor Flink quien no recibió repuesta y vio como la joven siguió de largo. "Potter sigue estudiando…" y siguió su camino detrás de la joven.

Harry solo se quedo viendo por unos instantes como la túnica del profesor ondeaba hasta que de repente se acordó de las palabras de Alext y algo molesto continuo su camino hacia la sala común.

"te perdiste una verdadera matanza… siento que cada hueso de mi cuerpo esta hecho trizas" dijo Ron después de que Harry halla entrado a la habitación de los chicos.

"tan mal les fue?" replico Harry que tenia su mirada en Neville quien no se movía ni un centímetro.

"nos hizo jugar un extraño juego de mata gente o algo así no estoy seguro… Ryan nos destrozo en pocos minutos" contó Seamus quien solo miraba al techo.

"y luego repetimos el juego… el profesor nos ponía más obstáculos y si no podíamos pasarlos nos instaba hasta lograrlo" dijo Ron quien tendido en su cama trataba de frotarse sus piernas.

"entonces realmente fue una masacre… pero y como esta Hermione?" inquirió Harry quien se sentaba en su cama.

"Hermione esta igual pero termino acompañando a Susan a la enfermería" explico Seamus.

"que paso?..."

"Harry ese chico Ryan no es muy bueno que digamos… atacaba de una manera sorprendente y el tonto de Draco lo apoyaba y luego él atacó a Draco…" dijo Ron algo intrigado.

"no parecía que fueran de la misma casa" secundó Neville.

"y como lo tomo el profesor?... debió haber dicho algo…" dijo Harry siguiendo la conversación para ver como era el profesor.

"bueno al final nos puso a Ryan delante de nosotros…. Dijo que si seguíamos así nunca llegaríamos a su altura" respondió Neville que se callo repentinamente.

"luego le pregunto a Ryan si estaba esforzándose… y respondió que no era necesario" dijo Ron totalmente extrañado "es decir, ni siquiera se notaba cansado… y eso que habíamos repetido el juego como 10 veces"…

"el profesor dijo que ese iba a ser el nivel de avanzado y luego le dijo a Ryan que ya había pasado de nivel cambiando el color de su carné" continuo Seamus.

"interesante… tendré que esforzarme" intervino Harry a la vez que sacaba de las profundidades de su túnica un carné azul marino.

"Más bien nos tendremos que esforzar" intervino Dean quien recién entraba a la habitación "me encontré con Justin y Ernie… estaban devastados"

"y que hicieron mientras estábamos siendo torturados?" pregunto Ron que al parecer trataba de olvidar su dolor.

"yo me puse a jugar ajedrez mágico en el gran comedor muchos de los alumnos de séptimo que entraron a los grupos estaban muy entusiasmados" contó Dean a la vez que se sentaba en su cama.

"solo me quede conversando" respondió Harry algo incomodo por la pregunta.

"bueno yo quiero cerrar los ojos" bostezo Seamus quien cerró las cortinas de su cama y todos lo imitaron después de algunos minutos.

La siguiente semana todo transcurría tranquilamente, mientras barullos corrían por todo el colegio referente a la primera clase de duelo que se había dado el sábado.

"donde estará ahora?" se preguntaban algunos que trataron de ubicar al profesor al principio de la semana pero este había salido de viaje y nadie sabia a donde; lo que ponía a algunos alumnos más intrigados. "y nuestra tarea?" se pregunto una chica de séptimo que mirando su carné azul se notaba algo nerviosa por lo que podía esperarle.

El viernes muchos alumnos se mostraban más tranquilos al parecer los componentes del equipo rojo guardaban las esperanzas de perderse algunas lecciones pero no se sintieron igual cuando muy sonoramente Kristall les hizo darse cuenta que una persona trabaja más estrictamente cuando esta atrasado…

"es extrañado que se haya atrasado" mencionó Harry casi al finalizar el desayuno mientras se mostraba distraído.

"de seguro su viaje lo distrajo un poco" apunto Orlando con un tonó algo satisfecho, pero Marina no se notaba alegre, algo le preocupaba.

"lo viste antes de que se fuera verdad Marina?... dejo algún trabajo o algo?" pregunto un adolorido Seamus mientras trataba de relajar su brazo.

"no dejo nada, ya vendrá no se preocupen…" respondió la joven que sin probar bocado alguno se levanto y salio raudamente del comedor.

"que pasó, quería preguntarle algo" se oyó decir desde unos pasos atrás a Alext quien se acercaba con un pergamino en mano.

"es por su profesor, se preocupa por nada" respondió Orlando con un semblante de enojo.

"que todavía no sabes a donde fue?" inquirió Alext algo escéptico ante el ademán de su amigo "ella no te dijo, vamos te lo contaré en el camino" concluyo el joven búlgaro mientras Orlando se levantaba y lo seguía.

"eso cada vez se esta poniendo más extraño" concluyo Ron.

"nada de eso, solo son cosas que pasan además debemos preocuparnos por otras… cosas" interfirió Harry quien durante toda la conversación había estado ojeando las paginas del diario 'el profeta'… "acontecimientos como estos por ejemplo".

"acontecimientos?" inquirió Ron.

"aquí dice que hubo un robo al museo de Londres… nada importante solo unas piezas desaparecidas" apunto Hermione después de recibir el diario de su amigo.

"te sugeriría que dieras un vistazo a las fotos de esas reliquias" interrumpió Harry quien experimento cierta ansiedad al ver una de las dos reliquias desaparecidas.

"es un báculo con cabezada serpiente" dijo Ron algo extrañado "es algo peculiar pero no le noto nada extraño"

"a parte de que eran objetos mágicos que eran guardados por muggles" apunto Hermione quien miraba con desconfianza la foto.

"en todo este tiempo solo han sucedido uno que otro altercado o ataque luego que yo sepa la orden no tiene más trabajo que solo recolectar información" menciono Ron con cierto aire de sabiduría.

"bueno si eso es lo que dices hace tiempo que no tengo ningún sueño supongo que esto debe ser solo un simple robo pero algo me tiene preocupado" expuso Harry como si argumentará la razón de todo "además Ron me refería a la cruz no al báculo".

"creo que es mejor que vayamos a clase" señalo Hermione quien miraba el reloj de Ron, algo ansiosa, mientras miraba de soslayo como el profesor Flink salía del gran salón.

Mientras el grupo de amigos se dirigía a su clase algo inexplicable pasaba al otro lado de la isla en donde se encontraba este gran colegio, algo que recordar

"mira ahí viene de nuevo" susurro un turista mientras veía caminar a un extraño personaje.

"déjalo tranquilo, quizás sea algún joven chapado a la antigua, además no deberíamos separarnos del grupo" respondió la pareja del turista.

"calla mujer, sigámoslo si es como tu dices no pasará nada pero si es como yo pienso, uno de esos extraños pueblerinos que saben donde se encuentran las buenas cosas, talvez consigamos unas buenas fotos" apunto el esposo a la vez que sostenía su cámara.

El tiempo pasaba y los dos muggles empezaron a sentirse algo cansados cuando de repente el extraño se paro en medio del bosque basto una tibia mirada para que unas ramas se separasen majestuosamente.

"viste, lo que hizo lo viste!" dijo una de los muggles totalmente impresionado.

"Esto es malo, mi vida tenemos irnos" musitó la pareja con una mirada de miedo.

Los muggles siguieron el mismo camino pero justo a unos metros del lugar y después de que nuestro extraño personaje se haya pasado por las ramas, algo sucedió….

"que es eso!"…..

"mi vida, nos perdimos…" musito la pareja.

"si creo que nos perdimos…." Respondió el turista.

"es verdad, mira se te callo un rollo de película… oh…" murmuro el turista.

Pero dentro del bosque era otra historia que la se contaba, el extraño joven camino inseguro por un corto sendero deteniéndose a cada paso a la vez que se frotaba el antebrazo izquierdo, el dolor era intenso… los pasos continuaban hasta que llego a su destino… respiro un poco antes de pasar por ese hermoso reflejo.

"tengo sueño" dijo Ron cuando el sol ya caía.

"no te pases, ya falta poco debes terminar tu tarea" apunto Hermione muy enojada a la vez que cerraba su libro de runas.

"Harry porque no me prestas la tuya"

"bueno… esta encima de mi cama" respondió el aludido.

"ahh no… tu la acabas" grito Hermione a la vez que cogia la túnica de Ron.

"pero es larga, y no quiero tener nada para el fin de semana" replico el joven pelirrojo quien obedeció lo que pedía su amiga.

"disculpen pero su pelea se escucha hasta arriba" dijo Orlando quien estaba bajando de la habitación de los chicos.

"lo siento, pero algunos deben terminar su tarea" respondió Hermione quien miro de soslayo a Ron.

"no creo que vengan tareas difíciles para alumnos del sexto curso, aún así si quieres puedes recurrir a Michael" menciono Orlando con una sonrisa amable a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá al lado de Harry.

"que tiene que ver Michael con esto" inquirió Hermione algo intrigada.

"tu amigo lo entenderá y no creo que sea saludable para ti" dijo Orlando quien echo un vistazo al diario que tenia Harry. "piezas robadas?"

"si, algo extraño ¿no?"

"bueno ese museo lleva décadas protegiendo piezas hechizadas pero de seguro las encontraran" respondió Orlando quien miro algo desconcertado la foto de la enigmática cruz. "esa cruz es hermosa"

"es verdad…"

"ya van algunos que se quedan atontados con esa cruz" apunto Hermione quien aparto el diario. "Orlando… y como esta tu familia?" pregunto de la nada.

"mi familia, no entiendo a que te refieres… porque tan atenta" respondió Orlando ante el inexplicable cambio de la joven.

"tu sabes, es bueno que empecemos a conocernos mejor, ya que somos compañeros"

"están bien…, algo más compañera?" respondió el joven irlandés.

"oí que tienes hermanos en Largerfeuer" siguió Hermione quien se sentó ahora en el sofá mientras muchos de los presentes tomaban atención a la extraña conversación.

"uno, el menor." respondió lacónicamente Orlando.

"entonces cuantos hermanos tienes"

"éramos cuatro, ahora somos tres"

"oh… no quería hacerte sentir mal" respondió Hermione "entonces tu no eras el mayor"

"no, mi hermana Samanta era la mayor, cayó en una trampa con trágicas consecuencias" respondió el joven algo desconfiado.

"y tus padres, siguen en el negocio de colección de objetos mágicos"

"que?... objetos?... Hermione que es lo que quieres saber" replico Orlando que esta vez se noto algo incomodo.

"bueno, solo me intereso porque en el diario sale el nombre de una familia que dono el báculo y como era de raíz irlandesa supuse…"

"fue algo adelantado… pero… para tu información mi familia no tiene que ver…"

"con que?..." interrumpió Marina que había pasado por el cuadro de la dama gorda.

"nada, solo conversábamos" respondió Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

"Oh… bueno Orlando ya estas listo, tenemos que alistar algunas cosas" dijo la joven quien visiblemente se notaba más amigable con el joven quien la miro con alegría.

"nos vemos, adiós 'compañera', y por cierto mi madre es sanadora y mi padre trabaja en el ministerio" respondió Orlando antes de irse.

"que tratabas de averiguar" inquirió Harry a la vez que miraba detenidamente a Hermione.

"nada, solo tener una conversación entretenida" respondió la joven.

"que no trajo muchos frutos" dijo Ron quien corría por las escaleras de los chicos.

"que es lo que sucede" continuo Harry.

"bueno quise saber si había algo interesante entre las cosas de Orlando, como alguna carta o algo parecido" dijo Hermione.

"lo malo es que no encontré nada, en su baúl lo único que hay son sus libros, unas cuantas cosas y un espejo" explico Ron.

"Lo que pregunte sigue sin respuesta".

"Harry cada vez que hay un ataque a los aurores. Me di cuenta que Orlando y los demás ya lo saben por adelantado" se explico Hermione algo intrigada.

"ella quería saber si había alguna prueba de ello" concluyo Ron quien se sentó en la mesa para continuar su a tarea.

"no, como determinaste eso" respondió Harry.

"cada vez, habla en otro idioma y luego algo sucede" dijo Hermione "al final nunca confiare en ellos"

"porque…"

"serán buenos, pero es muy raro su cambio a este colegio su familiaridad con los profesores, incluso hasta con Dumbledore" continuo Hermione como si estuviera quitándose una carga de encima.

"será difícil saber algo, siempre se ponen a hablar en su idioma" bostezo Ron algo aburrido.

"ahora no será así… tengo un nuevo hechizo que mostrarles" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su varita.

"que hechizo nos puede ayudar" inquirió Harry quien se mostró algo escéptico.

"_traslatio_" respondió Hermione.

"pero para ese necesitamos saber si quiera una frase en el idioma que queremos entender" dijo Harry mientras mantenía la mirada de Hermione.

"sabemos… 'Die Lust ist Sünde, aber die sünde ist eine Lust' una frase que vi en uno de los libros de Marina" respondió la joven con una gran sonrisa.

"y se podía saber que significa?" inquirió Ron algo desubicado.

"significa 'el placer es un pecado, pero el pecado es un placer'" respondió Harry automáticamente dejando algo extrañada a Hermione.

"bien supongo que podemos usarlo cuando ellos hablen" dijo la joven.

"no me parece prudente, a veces lo hacen en búlgaro o celta" replico Harry algo renuente a la proposición de Hermione.

"pero aún así podemos, le diré a Víktor que me enseñe una o dos frases enteras" replico Hermione con entusiasmo.

"mejor nos quedamos con el alemán" dijo Ron visiblemente molesto.

"perfecto" dijo Harry quien concluyo "Hermione yo ya se el hechizo porque no se lo enseñas a Ron… quisiera dormir temprano"

"lo sabrá a la perfección" respondió la joven con una sonrisa de tregua.

La noche no fue agradable para Harry, uno sueño lo llevaba a otro y juntos no tenían coherencia hasta que por fin llego al claro en el bosque…. Si le era familiar… quiso avanzar pero no pudo algo se lo impedía… a lo lejos veía como una gran fogata se prendía y mataba al frío reinante… de repente Harry estaba al frente de la fogata… sí estaba alegre, de alguna manera satisfecho… vio su mano derecha y ahí estaba un hermoso báculo en forma de serpiente con ojos de rubíes… 'que?' y de repente el dolor era insoportable… 'tengo un visitante?' se escucho decir a una voz siseante… 'ven acércate, siente mi alegría!'.

Harry mantenía su fuerza no iba a dejar que el dolor lo detuviera, inmediatamente miro alrededor a lo lejos se acercaban muchos personajes… había desde jóvenes magos y brujas hasta viejos gigantes que se acercaban a pasos lentos… "vengan, vengan llegó el momento de preparar nuestro ataque más importante!"…. Harry no entendía a que se refería Voldemort pero iba a averiguarlo aunque le costará la vida… el dolor era insoportable 'siento que tu poder se a incrementado mi joven enemigo… pero esto no podrás resistirlo… tampoco ellos!" de repente Harry vio como se erguía ante sus ojos la serpiente de oro… tan hermosa y fría a la vez… Harry bajo la vista totalmente agitado pudo percibir la presencia de otro objeto mágico era un pequeño cofre de madera que contenía algunos viejos pergaminos… "no, no los verás estos son mi llave para el final… anda mírala!" los ojos de la serpiente eran hermosos tanto que Harry no pudo parar de repente el dolor desaparecía y solo los ojos eran perceptibles… de repente Harry entendió, trato de liberarse de ese resplandor hipnotizante 'no!' ahora soy más fuerte… 'no cuando consiga la cruz también!' se oyó sisear a esa fría voz. '¡NO ME VENCERAS!' grito Harry con toda su fuerza y después de cerrar sus ojos los abrió desafiante pero ya no estaba allá… estaba en un lugar extraño, una habitación? Un joven caminaba después de salir de otra habitación se notaba alegre y susurraba "lo que me dijo el profesor es cierto, un Horcrux pero si hago siete seré invencible" Harry no entendió mucho pero cuando observo al muchacho se dio cuenta que ya lo conocía desde segundo año… "no debes estar aquí…SAL!" y de repente la oscuridad de su cuarto era ahora la que le deba la bienvenida, afortunadamente ninguno de sus compañeros se había despertado.

Después de unos segundos Harry se toco la frente, esta le ardía y dolía… 'volvio el dolor' fue lo único que atino a decir, volteo para ver su reloj…. '05:30, es temprano' se dijo a sí mismo… pero el tiempo corría y la perspectiva de volver a soñar no fue recibida de buen grado así que el joven buscador decidió levantarse para pasear un rato o talvez repasar unas lecciones… ya en su momento iría a ver a Dumbledore 'solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde'.

Le parecieron horas, los segundos que tardo en vestirse y dirigirse por la escalera hacia la sala común…. Nada había cambiado desde la noche anterior, los libros y pergaminos seguían en su lugar mientras que unos consumidos leños crujían debajo de la chimenea… Harry camino por el sofá y se sentó en el sillón con la clara intención de leer un libro que había traído de su habitación pero de repente escucho un ruido algo extraño… eran pasos…

"señor Harry Potter un gusto en verlo!" se oyó una voz muy alegre y graciosa pero fue tan repentino su interrupción que Harry casi salta del sillón.

"Dobby… que haces aquí?" respondió Harry ante el saludo.

"solo arreglo las cosas Harry Potter… ya que muchos elfos están ocupados en otros asuntos" respondió Dobby con diligencia.

"oh… iba a leer algo… pero en que andan los otros elfos"

"oh.. Harry Potter, señor hubo una extraña reunión ayer en la noche… uno de los salones termino algo destrozado mi señor" respondió el elfo mientras desaparecía algunos pergaminos inservibles.

Harry se encontró algo intrigado así que decidió seguir con sus preguntas "y de quien era esa reunión?"

"se supone que no debe saberse… pero era de uno de los nuevos profesores… no digo que sea malo… mi señor" respondió Dobby algo arrepentido de su actuación.

"profesores?... eso es extraño… quisiera saber…"

Y la pregunta no pudo ser acabada, porque algunos pasos suaves se sintieron al otro lado de la dama gorda "que horas son estas de llegar a dormir!" dijo el cuadro algo exaltado pero pronto reino un sacro silencio… cuando el cuadro se hubo abierto se vio como Orlando y Marina entraban a la sala común… ambos se notaban cansados pero con un animo cómplice…

"debimos haber venido antes, tengo mucho sueño" balbuceo la joven quien no se había percatado de la presencia de Harry y el elfo.

"descuida tengo una poción en mi cuarto, la necesitare yo también" contesto Orlando mientras cogia de la mano a la joven inglesa.

Harry no se sintió alegre por tal gesto, algo raro le pasaba así que decidió moverse y de un solo movimiento alcanzo a Marina y frente a un desprevenido Orlando hizo que la muchacha se sentará en el sofá.

"vaya, no sabia que te habías vuelto madrugador" articulo Orlando algo molesto por el movimiento de Harry quien sentado cerca de una soñolienta joven, sonrió.

"Buen día Orlando, supongo que ibas a traer una poción verdad" dijo el Joven de anteojos.

"si la poción…" repitió Marina quien puso su cabeza en el hombro de Harry para dormitar un poco.

"no me tardaré…" replico Orlando a la vez que movía a su amiga y la recostaba en una almohada convenientemente cercana.

"señor Harry Potter es hora de que me vaya!" dijo Dobby después de que Orlando halla desaparecido por las escaleras.

"un momento. Lobby, Kreacher se porta bien?" pregunto Harry mientras observaba a Marina.

"Oh muy bien, solo sigue indicaciones señor" contesto el elfo que ante la venia de Harry desapareció.

Harry se quedo solo meditando, al mirar a la muchacha se sintió algo tranquilo como si todo lo que había soñado no era real. Justo cuando decidió arreglarle un poco el cabello una voz algo dura lo detuvo.

"no te conviertas en un estorbo, creedme eso no te convendría" apunto Orlando mientras bajaba lentamente las gradas.

"no se a que te refieres" replico Harry algo desconfiado pero no recibió respuesta, solo vio como el joven irlandés se acerco a su amiga y con una caricia en la mejilla la despertó y le dio la poción que traía en un frasco azul.

"el sueño se fue… Orlando, Kristall se fue antes que nosotros?" pregunto la joven con el semblante totalmente despierto.

"bueno… me parece que si… se fue con Alext" respondió Orlando a la vez que tomaba la poción.

"vamos hacer algo por su cumple?" continuo la muchacha.

"algo pequeño… aquí no nos sentiríamos cómodos" concluyo Orlando "deberías subir a cambiarte, Marina"

"lo haré, nunca cambias… nos veremos Fuchs" dijo Marina con una sonrisa significativa mientras se paraba "Harry buen día, respira… hasta la hora de la clase".

"Träne… nos vemos en el comedor" contesto Orlando quien con una reverencia despido a la joven de la habitación.

"a que clase se refieren" apunto Harry algo molesto.

"James vino ayer… así que hoy el grupo avanzado tendrá su lección" dijo Orlando con una sonrisa malévola "espero que resistas el duelo… serás tratado como los demás".

"perfecto ya deseo ganar a algunos" respondió Harry ante el desafió velado de Orlando.

"aceptado… por otro lado dile a tu amigo el prefecto y a Hermione que no se atrevan a revisar mis cosas de nuevo" menciono Orlando fingiendo despreocupación "o me veré obligado a tomar otras medidas, que la pases bien… Adiós".

Harry estuvo unos minutos más en la sala común, meditando sobre lo que había dicho Dobby, y no fue hasta que vio algunos alumnos bajar por las escaleras cuando decidió dirigirse a los pasillos para pasear tranquilamente… y unos pocos minutos después se dirigió al gran comedor y como lo esperaba… un significativo pergamino estaba puesto en una de las puertas del gran comedor 'hoy hay clase' se dijo a si mismo Harry cuando escucho unas voces detrás de él.

"Buen día, Harry. Un día prometedor empezará" era Kristall quien camino hacia el pergamino.

"hola Kristall… supongo que estas alegre por las clases" respondió Harry y vio como la cara de la joven se extrañaba y luego se enojaba.

"Ja, James si que te conoce" dijo Michael después de saludar a Harry con la mano.

"no es justo! Por que pone eso!" grito la joven de una manera tal que todo presente (eran pocos) voltearan hacia la puerta.

"solo tómalo" se oyó decir a lo lejos, era Alext quien caminaba con una chica de Ravenclaw que también estaba en el grupo avanzado.

El tiempo pasó y la joven alemana miraba algo enojada el pergamino hasta que un gran grupo se reunió ante el mismo.

_Durante el día el grupo avanzado recibirá la hora de su entrenamiento, por favor les agradecería que asistan con vestimentas de deporte y para las chicas con el cabello amarrado…. Y Kristall tu también tendrás el cabello amarrado… Sí amarrado!. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer solo acerca tu mano el dibujo de la esquina inferior. Para los demás por favor no lleguen tarde no se los recomendaría para una primera sesión._

_Atte _

_James Gefahr_

"grandioso así el duelo será justo" señalo Marina quien se habría paso entre el grupo reunido.

"esa liga no, no de nuevo!" interrumpió Kristall quien tenia el cabello suelto.

"vamos no perderás nada, si eres muy buena en lo que haces" interfirió Harry tratando de dar ánimos a Kristall quien pareció agradecerlo.

"es verdad solo hazlo" apunto inesperadamente Marina a la vez que levantaba la mano de su amiga con rapidez hasta que esta tocará el pergamino.

"esto será humillante" menciono Kristall quien era apoyada por Alext. Harry no entendió bien la situación pero apenas vio como el dibujo era tocado algo paso, una liga salio del pergamino y se lanzo en el cabello de Kristall que previamente se había tranzado por si solo.

"mira no paso nada, tu cabello esta amarrado y punto… solo sé que nos podremos divertir más con esto" indicó Marina quien se mostraba malévolamente alegre por tal hecho.

El desayuno prosiguió sin sobre saltos, todo iba normalmente y como Harry lo esperaba el grupo formado entre Marina y Orlando con la invitación de Michael empezó a hablar en alemán. Hermione se mostró muy alegre por este hecho e inmediatamente se lanzó el hechizo con su varita lo mismo hizo Ron y un indeciso Harry los siguió.

"tenemos que hacer algo para su cumpleaños" decía Michael algo entusiasmado.

"tenemos un lugar para hacerlo con tranquilidad… Neville me dijo sobre un lugar" respondió Marina con una sonrisa.

"eso es muy bueno… todos estaremos ahí y Michael se encargará de los regalos" señaló Orlando mientras tomaba algo de jugo.

"solo denme el dinero y lo haré, por otro lado mi negocio de venta de tareas va viento en popa, encontré un mercado atractivo en Hufflepuff" dijo Michael "muchos quieren trabajar pero les ofrecí calidad y aceptaron… y en Slytherin creo que no me ira mal".

"siempre por tu propio beneficio, solo espero que no nos estés engañando con los regalos. No me gustaría mostrarte mi fase de enojo" señalo Marina mientras acercaba su rostro a Michael quien lejos de agradarle mostró un semblante como si estuviera recordando algo "recuerdas el partido de la temporada pasada?".

"por otro lado, al parecer Kristall continuara con sus ordenes" interrumpió Orlando separando a sus dos amigos.

"los ataques no cesarán, sabemos que Kristall es muy vengativa" apunto Marina con un semblante extraño.

"no por gusto muchos de Largerfeuer la llamaban la invencible del caos" señalo Michael mientras contaba los dedos de su mano "fueron tantas las veces en que se dejo llevar por sus impulsos"

"y los resultados no fueron agradables, aún recuerdo lo que paso en su casa…" menciono Orlando pero fue interrumpido por Marina quien solo se limito a enunciar una pequeña frase en búlgaro.

Los amigos se callaron en seco y se dedicaron a hablar sobre los cursos unos momentos después y en ingles, Harry se quedo mirando un rato a la joven Snavely y esta le devolvió la mirada. Era obvio de alguna manera se había dado cuenta, 'como lo supo?' se pregunto Harry a la vez que miraba como la joven terminaba sus alimentos. De repente se escucharon pequeños sonidos como timbres a lo largo de todo el comedor muchos de los alumnos no entendieron. Harry tampoco hasta que vio como Orlando sacaba la tarjeta azul de su túnica.

"perfecto ya tenemos hora y lugar de duelo" señalo el joven.

"hora y lugar?" pregunto Michael mientras seguía el mismo procedimiento.

Harry hizo lo mismo y miro la tarjeta que mostraba unas líneas escritas a mano '_a las afueras del bosque prohibido dentro de una hora, sean puntuales_'.

"no me gusta, mejor voy a cambiarme y creo que debería llevar algunos analgésicos" dijo Marina mientras se levantaba y se retiraba raudamente al igual que muchos alumnos.

El tiempo paso, 5 minutos y Harry se dirigió a la sala común para cambiarse cuando ya estaba listo y salía junto con Dean para dirigirse a la clase se dio con la sorpresa de que alguien lo estaba esperando en la sala común.

"vaya que tienes suerte" comento Dean en un tono extraño cuando Marina pidió hablar a solas con Harry.

"claro, mientras vamos a la clase del profesor Gefahr" acepto Harry a la vez que se despedía de sus amigos.

"espero que te vaya bien en la clase de hoy" dijo la joven mientras se amarraba el cabello pasando de su usual media cola a una cola de caballo.

"no creo que me sea difícil hacerlo, contando que estuve recibiendo algunas lecciones" replico Harry quien miraba a Marina "si no me equivocó tu ropa pertenece algún colegio muggle, verdad?"

"en parte, el diseño es interesante. Pero esto no es lo que te quería decir" musito Marina algo pensativa.

"entonces de que querías hablarme" pregunto Harry algo intrigado ante el semblante frío de la joven inglesa.

"no soy tonta Harry, sé lo que tú y tus amigos quisieron hacer en la hora del desayuno" respondió la joven.

"quisimos hacer?" musito Harry algo avergonzado.

"usaron traslatio verdad" continuo Marina "las cosas que tratamos son privadas, te advierto que estas acciones no serán bienvenidas en el futuro. Tienes mucha suerte de que Kristall no halla estado presente, ella es menos compasiva que yo"

"Kristall?... porque siempre la siguen" replico algo molesto, el joven ingles. El umbral de las puertas del castillo ya estaba a unos metros.

"eso no te incumbe por otro lado gozas de nuestras 'licencias' por qué nos agradas y porque eres un Potter. No es eso lo que querías saber?" siguió la joven quien se paro repentinamente y se puso al frente de Harry. "si necesitas saber algo, pregunta" continuo Marina a la vez que se acercaba al joven.

"porque mi familia es tan importante?" pregunto Harry con las justas y visiblemente sonrojado.

"no me corresponde a mi decírtelo, pero fueron conocidos por mi abuelos. Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, no en mi presencia" apunto Marina con una sonrisa e inmediatamente salio corriendo hacia los limites del bosque.

Harry se quedo unos segundos parado sin hacer nada, trataba que su corazón dejara de latirle a esa velocidad. Pero el tiempo no se detiene por minucias, así que Harry trato de reaccionar y en tiempo record, después de haberse quitado el aire de los pulmones ya estaba al lado de Dean quien conversaba con una chica de Ravenclaw (7°), ahora eran doce siluetas las que se veían a lo lejos desde el castillo.

Harry miro alrededor, podía ver como el profesor James (como había pedido ser llamado) intercambiaba unas palabras con Hagrid, Kristall y Alext estaban hablando mientras que Marina y los demás hablaban raudamente en voz baja.

"que crees que nos pase?" pregunto un chico de Gryffindor del último curso.

"no se, pero de seguro será provechoso" respondió Harry.

"bien, ya es la hora, ante todo buen día, les prometo que será inolvidable (todos los alumnos lo observan). Todos tomen a atención, se que no les mande la tarea que les prometí, hubo un cambio de planes y como deben de saber este curso se complementa con los demás especialmente con DCAO, Encantamientos y transformaciones. Ahora sí son tan amables me gustaría que me siguieran, nos dirigiremos (entrando al bosque) a un lugar en particular buen ambiente para la clase de hoy." Empezó el profesor James con una extraña expresión de satisfacción.

El grupo camino por unos diez minutos entre las enmarañadas raíces de los árboles todos se miraban entre sí pero ninguno se dirigía la palabra.

"bien llegamos, ahora les daré unos dos minutos para que se familiaricen con sus compañeros, algunos solo tendrán esta clase así que es mejor que se lleven bien. Después quisiera que escojan parejas para la práctica de hoy. Por otro lado quisiera que los chicos recogieran estos prendedores, estimo que les durará todo el día"

"estaré con Alext, por otro lado los prendedores fueron una buena idea" comento Kristall con seguridad mientras miraba a Alext quien la miro con alegría mientras se ponía el prendedor.

"a que se refiere con eso?" pregunto el chico de ravenclaw.

"los prendedores, son lo único que se interpondrá entre tu juicio y los encantos de Kristall" dijo Marina haciendo clara alusión a la descendencia de su amiga.

Todos los integrantes se presentaron y empezaron a hablar entre ellos para hacer los grupos, pero era claro quien iba con quien. Al final ya se tenían los 6 grupos, uno de ellos era Marina con Orlando, otro lo formaban Ryan y Michael, luego a Harry solo le quedo estar con el chico de ravenclaw (Ethan) mientras que Dean hizo pareja con la chica de Ravenclaw (Chloe), en cuanto al otro grupo lo formaron la pareja de Gryffindor.

"Me alegra que no se hallan tardado mucho, ahora un juego de pascua. Dentro de esta área (mostrando un espacio entre dos árboles) hay escondidos 24 huevos con sus nombres escritos, su misión es encontrarlos, conservarlos y traérmelos, por supuesto que a cada uno le corresponde dos huevos y eso es 4 huevos por grupo. Solo me queda desearles suerte y que a mi señal la practica quedará concluida" concluyo el profesor James con cierta malicia.

Muchos de los alumnos se quedaron callados por un momento, mientras el lugar que había señalado el profesor, cambiaba, el campo entre los dos árboles se convirtió en una extraña pantalla de agua.

"supongo que tenemos que entrar al área de juego" pregunto Ryan con un semblante calculador.

"entonces estaré esperando la usual señal, James" dijo Michael quien siguió a su compañero cuando este decidió pasar por pantalla de agua, segundos y se escucho una enorme explosión.

"entremos supongo que será alentador para mi verlos algo chamuscados" intervino Kristall mientras corría junto con Alext. Luego los demás alumnos entraron.

Harry se sintió algo raro cuando atravesó ese extraño portal, y a pesar de que era de agua no se mojo cosa que lo animo pero cuando ya estaba al otro lado todo le pareció extraño. Se encontraba a unos metros de un puente de madera, el paisaje era impresionante como si se hubieran transportado a una especie de selva de grandes bosques. El sol mandaba sus más fuertes rayos cuando Harry y Ethan decidieron cruzar el puente. Los árboles eran altos y fornidos, sus ramas se alargaban y retorcían, el grupo camino unos 10 minutos sin tener suerte hasta que sucedió algo inesperado.

"mira, no dejes que se den cuenta de tu presencia" dijo Ethan a la vez que detenía a su compañero cerca de una laguna.

"que es lo que sucede?" pregunto Harry quien terminaba de inspeccionar unos arbustos.

"es otra pareja, Marina y Orlando" explico Ethan mientras lanzaba un encantamiento a un pedazo de vidrio que llevaba en el bolsillo. "Al parecer buscan algo en las ramas de ese árbol" (poniendo el pedazo de vidrio al frente de sus ojos)

"déjame ver" dijo Harry e inmediatamente Ethan le dio el vidrio, efectivamente Orlando estaba escalando el árbol mientras Marina al parecer le decía a donde debía dirigirse. De repente la joven se callo de espaldas como si algo la hubiera detenido.

Los compañeros se quedaron mudos por un segundo viendo lo que sucedía, inmediatamente Marina había tocado el suelo un chorro de luz plateada destruyo la rama donde estaba Orlando pero este en vez de caer logro sujetarse de otro lugar. La suerte de Marina no fue igual, pudo haberse levantado rápido pero cometió un error al saltar a su derecha pues al caer casi arrodillada una soga, salida de no se sabe donde, le sujeto la pierna y la llevo a una cita inaplazable con la laguna.

Orlando corrió para ayudarla no si antes haber escalado una rama más arriba y haber cogido el objeto de su búsqueda. La joven inglesa estaba algo aturdida cuando su compañero, la saco del agua pero con un encantamiento de una de las varitas, la otra pareja vio el procedimiento de un secado rápido.

"ya tienen un huevo, lo que falta saber es si es realmente de ellos" fue lo que dijo Ethan cuando el otro grupo se fue "tenemos que buscar con más ahínco no podemos retrazarnos"

Las horas pasaron y el sol empezaba a ocultarse, Harry y Ethan ya habían tenido sus tres grandes hallazgos de huevos, en el primero si no hubiera sido por la prontitud de Harry y un fuerte protejo; Ethan hubiera terminado el curso en una cama de hospital. En cuanto a los demás era incierto lo que sucedía, cada huevo estaba rodeado de trampas mágicas muy poderosas pero lo que más asombro a nuestro joven mago fue que también fueron empleadas las más simples trampas muggles que al final eran las más difíciles de detectar. Y era ahí Harry había atisbado un par de huevos en una roca que se encontraba cerca de una inocente cascada.

"vaya que tenemos suerte, son dos huevos" dijo Ethan con alegría a la vez que miraba dentro de la bolsa que contenía los huevos que ya tenían "bueno tenemos dos que tiene mi nombre y otro que es del grupo de Gryffindor"

"es verdad, espero tener los míos" murmuro Harry con tranquilidad, mientras elegía cual sería el mejor camino para llegar hasta los huevos.

Harry se balanceo unos metros, mientras Ethan lo sostenía con mobilicorpus, Harry pudo distinguir que los huevos estaban en un lugar muy abierto aquí, seria muy fácil atacarme pensó mientras alistaba su varita "no me acerques hasta ellos!" grito e inmediatamente Ethan se detuvo. Harry apunto hasta los huevos y los invoco "Accio!", los huevos vinieron muy rápido, pero otro hechizo del joven los mantuvo a salvo.

"este fue fácil, ahora miremos de quien son" comento Ethan una vez que Harry le dio los huevos "uno dice Alext y el otro dice Marina".

"esto no es bueno, mejor quedémonos con estos, ya veremos cuando lleguemos al portal" dijo Harry quien ya estaba caminando por otro sendero "tal vez encontremos otro huevo"

"no creo que eso sea necesario" respondió Ethan a la vez que miraba al cielo.

"a que te refieres" pregunto Harry algo molesto.

"creo que esa es la señal del fin del juego" apunto Ethan, y era verdad en el cielo se podía ver una luz intensa que se dirigía al punto de inicio. Una vez ahí el soleado día se convirtió en noche, y todos los presentes lo vieron.

"Mira, por el puente ya están casi todos" se escuchaba la voz de Chloe quien se acercaba corriendo por delante de Harry y Ethan, junto con Dean.

"es mejor que nos apuremos" apunto Harry, así empezaron a correr.

"es bueno que todos estemos ahora reunidos!" dijo Kristall cuando el último componente del grupo termino de pasar por el puente.

"solo nos queda negociar los intercambios de los huevos" continuo Michael algo cansado.

"y es una amabilidad de parte del profesor el hecho de dejarnos tan agradable mesa" continuo Kristall mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa. "vamos, sabemos que casi la mayoría tiene huevos de otros componentes de esta agradable clase. Porque no nos hacemos un favor y tratamos de hacer algún trato"

Hubo silencio por unos momentos pero el movimiento de Ryan lo cambio todo "bien, yo me mantengo lejos de esto pues yo tengo lo que me corresponde por otro lado tenemos uno de Marina y otro de Harry" apunto el joven mientras ponía los cuatro huevos en la mesa, inmediatamente una esfera encerró a los que tenían el nombre de Ryan y desapareció mientras los otros eran arrastrados a un lugar especifico de la mesa.

"Pero a donde fueron?" pregunto Chloe pero su respuesta apareció al instante cuando un cofre de madera y una esfera antes vista en su interior.

"interesante nos toco el color marrón" apunto Michael algo entusiasmado "por lo menos ya tenemos un puntaje"

"bien supongo que es mi turno" dijo Alext quien puso sobre la mesa cuatro huevos "uno de Kristall, otro mío, el tercero de Robert. Quien es él?"

"soy yo" respondió uno de los chicos del grupo de Gryffindor.

"interesante, ah y el último es de Orlando" añadió Alext con tranquilidad mientras los huevos se reunían casi al otro lado de la mesa.

"nosotros solo tenemos tres, uno es mío, el otro de mi compañero Brian y el último de Chloe" dijo Robert con algo de apuro.

"yo tengo tres. Uno mío, otro de Chloe y el último de Harry" continuo Dean con un semblante de cansancio.

"bien nosotros tenemos cinco dos de Michael, uno mío, otro de Dean y el último de Kristall" dijo Orlando con cierta satisfacción mientras miraba a Marina quien se mostraba algo soñolienta.

"nosotros tenemos cinco, dos míos, uno de Alext, Marina y Brian" anuncio Ethan algo nervioso mientras ponía los huevos en la mesa, e inmediatamente los que tenían su nombre desaparecieron en una esfera verde y aparecieron dentro del cofre.

"dos fuera, y a los demás solo nos queda negociar" comento Kristall mientras miraba lo que le correspondía "Marina, Orlando algo que pueda darles a cambio de mi pequeña tarea"

"seria algo útil que me des lo que me corresponde" respondió Orlando con prontitud y algo suspicaz.

"bien, trato. Realmente tenemos suerte en esta oportunidad" apunto Kristall mientras levantaba el huevo y los intercambiaba con su compañero, y de un momento a otro otras dos esferas ya estaban en el cofre una amarilla que correspondía a Orlando y la otra Gris que pertenecía a Kristall.

La mayoría se quedo mirándose unos segundos hasta que Alext interrumpió el silencio levanto el huevo que le correspondía a Robert y se lo extendió "solo necesito el huevo que le corresponde a Chloe" pronuncio con tranquilidad mientras la aludida se ponía algo nerviosa.

Alext se mostró alegre después de ver una esfera azul, perteneciente a Robert, dentro del cofre e inmediatamente ofreció el premio que tenia en la mano a su dueña "me das el de Harry?" pregunto con carisma mientras Harry se mostraba algo asombrado aunque ya sabia cual iba a ser el siguiente movimiento de su amigo y solo después de ver la esfera roja de Chloe en el cofre se dio cuenta que Alext lo miraba fijamente.

Pero Alext no hizo nada, "Marina me gustaría darte tu presente, a cambio del mío" dijo Michael algo cauteloso a la vez que ofrecía una mirada inocente a su amiga.

"bien el tuyo no lo necesito, mejor quédatelo" respondió Marina a la vez que levantaba un huevo y lo lanzaba pero no fue a Michael sino a Dean quien después de unos segundos ya tenia su esfera roja dentro del cofre. De la nada el portal mostró grandes remolinos, "Dean, Chloe es mejor que pasen porque ya terminaron su tarea" dijo Kristall algo apacible, y los aludidos no se detuvieron pues el ambiente que reinaba entre los presentes no era al más seguro pero justo antes de que la pareja se fuera con sonrisas en sus rostros Kristall se las quito "eso no quiere decir que ganaron, niños, solo que no representan amenaza alguna"

"Brian es mejor que se vayan también" dijo Ethan quien dándole el huevo lo empujo hacia el portal, Ethan se quedo mirando los dos huevos que quedaban mientras otra esfera azul aparecía en el cofre.

"Ethan porque no hacemos un intercambio, me gustaría que me dieras el presente de Marina y yo te doy el de tu compañero" propuso Michael con tranquilidad mientras miraba a su amiga con seriedad.

Ethan no dijo nada solo miro a Harry quien ya había pasado revista a todos y a lo que poseían, miro a Michael y alzo el huevo con el nombre de Marina. Pero Orlando ya había puesto el huevo de su amigo en la mano del joven ingles, "mejor me das lo que le pertenece a ella y tu te quedas con uno de Michael". Harry sonrió ante este movimiento he hizo el intercambio, pero Ethan cogio el huevo y se lo dio a Michael. Ahora solo quedaban dos intercambios entre el grupo de Harry y el de Alext y el grupo de Marina con el de Michael.

Harry pensó que lo suyo con Alext iba a ser simple pero Kristall camino hacia Ethan y le dedico una sonrisa "porque no hacemos unos duelos por los intercambios, así todo esto dejaría de ser tan aburrido" todos asintieron con tranquilidad mientras Kristall caminaba hacia la mesa "serán cuatro duelos, porque no empezamos Ethan? Me dijeron que eras hábil en encantamientos" concluyo la joven a la vez que sacaba su varita.

Ethan sonrió y acepto el reto, los demás se apartaron mostrando una costumbre única "tu compañero luce algo confiado" comento Orlando a Harry cuando él se acerco al grupo.

"no tengo mucho que agregar, pero se que es bueno. Lo mejor es que ya no nos aburriremos" apunto Harry quien ya se había imaginado este final.

Ethan pensó mal si creyó que podría vencer a Kristall, el campo de duelo era claro y los espectadores vieron como los duelistas cruzaban el puente para tener más espacio, el primer movimiento de Kristall fue limpio y certero tanto que casi lanza a Ethan al vació.

"no me gusta que me subestimen" enuncio Kristall en su siguiente ataque "aunque seria realmente novedoso que lograras siquiera manchar mi buzo" concluyo mientras lanzaba otro ataque, tan rápido que Ethan durante los últimos cinco minutos no hacia más que defenderse con todo lo que podía.

"realmente eres buena, para una niña de sexto curso" dijo Ethan a la primera oportunidad que tuvo de lanzar un encantamiento que desafortunadamente fue esquivado.

"nunca me vencieron, creo que eso queda bien en mi currículo. No lo crees" apunto Kristall a la vez que desaparecía dentro de una flama negra, apareciendo al frente del joven de séptimo año "y es así como se gana una batalla, DESMAIUS!".

"Kristall ganó, de forma limpia" anuncio Orlando como si fuera el referí, después de unos minutos los oponentes ya estaban al otro lado del puente haciendo el intercambio respectivo. Pero a la hora del siguiente duelo, Alext después de ver su esfera gris en el cofre simplemente sonrió "no quiero derrotarte ahora Harry, vamos tómalo. Y te debo un duelo pero cuando suceda quiero que el publico sea más amplio" Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar apropiadamente, por un momento vio como Alext lo miraba como si fuera alguien superior, lo cual no le agrada, pero inmediatamente volteo la mirada y esta vez Kristall era la que lo miraba fijamente.

"perfecto, entonces quienes tendrán su duelo ahora" pregunto la muchacha alemana.

"yo no quiero, me siento algo atontada por las innumerables veces que caí en ese lago o laguna" sentencio Marina con un andar suave hacia la mesa.

"entonces yo entró en el duelo" dijo Orlando con cierta alegría mientras miraba su amigo Ryan quien sin más dejo a Michael de un lado y se apunto en el duelo.

Mientras ambos duelistas pasaban por el puente Harry pudo escuchar uno de los comentarios de Alext "creen que sea lo correcto dejarlos tener este duelo?", "la última vez casi destruyen totalmente el ala este de tu mansión" dijo Michael a Kristall quien miraba todo con cierta satisfacción.

"eso fue hace mucho tiempo, verte a ti, Michael, batirte con Ryan es cosa de todos los días. Pero con Orlando es algo diferente" mencionó la joven alemana a la vez que se acercaba a la orilla.

"es como ver, que por fin tú y Alext decidan tener un duelo" dijo Marina a su amigo con cierta tranquilidad, "hace tiempo que no veo a Orlando con tanta diligencia en materia de duelos"

"ellos no tienen duelos entre ellos?" pregunto Harry a Alext.

"bien, no… solo tuvieron uno hace en buen tiempo, recuerdo que el primero fue cuando nos conocimos en la casa de Marina, el segundo fue en la casa de Kristall y este será el tercero" respondió el joven búlgaro "por mi parte tuve duelos con ellos pero nunca con Michael, y mucho menos contra las chicas" concluyo mientras miro primero a Kristall y luego a su compañera.

Los duelistas estuvieron mirándose por un tiempo fijamente con expresiones de malicia sincera, de repente ambos desaparecieron Orlando en una nube gris mientras que Ryan hizo lo suyo con una brisa suave.

"donde están?" pregunto Ethan, pero su respuesta vino acompañada de un chorro de luz plateada. La voz de Orlando retundo en el bosque "lux!".

Lo demás fue para la memoria, ambos amigos se movían con cierta velocidad aunque era difícil seguirles el paso, las explosiones daban una buena información de donde estaban lo contrincantes. De repente se vio como Orlando tenía la ventaja después de lanzar un desmaius que dio directamente en el pecho de Ryan el cual desapareció al tocar el suelo.

Harry pensó que ya se sabía cual era el ganador, pero cuando Orlando se acerco a Ryan con una sonrisa en su rostro de la nada se vio como una roca se convertía en un enorme oso negro quien trato de atrapar al joven irlandés quien solo atino a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

"Resurgit Cineribus!" grito Orlando antes de que oso le arranque un brazo, y solo se pudo ver como una gran mole en vuelta en llamas corría hacia lo profundo del bosque.

"nunca pensé que ese hechizo sirviera también de esa manera" señalo Marina algo impresionada.

"lo que hace uno cuando esta en aprietos" indico Kristall con el mismo asombro.

Harry tomo poca atención a lo que conversaron, ese duelo era impresionante a pesar de ser amigos. Se notaba como que no peleaban en juego realmente alguien podría terminar en cuidados intensivos, cada paso que daba uno el otro lo detenía hasta que casi al final es decir después de unos 15 minutos de ver explosiones sin sentido y árboles desmoronándose, Orlando y Ryan se pararon uno al frente del otro.

"oh oh, ¿Kristall podrías detenerlos?" tartamudeo Marina con una visible angustia, mientras ella retrocedía unos pasos.

Kristall no movió un músculo, se quedo callada y con una mirada intensa en el campo de juego y por fin se escucho el grito de ambos muchachos. "HIKARI TO KAGE!".

Harry no entendió la reacción de Marina, pero la respuesta vino por si sola. Se pudo ver como dos chorros de una luz muy brillante salían de ambas varitas, y chocaban uno contra el otro. Pero al mismo tiempo en que chocaban se pudo ver como las luces se oscurecían era como si en ese punto la luz desaparecía o era tragada por la oscuridad junto con el sonido y todo lo demás. Harry vio como los dos compañeros no desistían de su hechizo, no bajaban la varita hasta que se escucho la voz de Kristall con varita en mano "Finite Incantatem!" a pesar de que la potencia de los hechizos había disminuido estos no terminaron.

El punto entre los dos duelistas aumento y Ethan hizo lo mismo que Kristall, ahora eran dos que con la ayuda de Alext siguieron su cometido.

Harry lanzó un protejo con todo lo que pudo cuando esa esfera oscura se volvió inestable y una gran explosión ocurrió.

Cuando todos abrieron los ojos se encontraron tendidos, "Harry, gracias por actuar tan rápido" murmuro Kristall mientras se levantaba.

"¡¡¡¡Ryan, Orlando, ¡¡¡están bien respondan!" grito Marina apenas pudo levantarse.

"¡¡estamos bien solo un poco atontados!" respondió Ryan totalmente cubierto de tierra y hojas, por su lado Orlando solo trataba de sacarse la tierra del cabello.

"ese fue un hechizo extraño" comento Ethan algo atontado.

"bueno existen hechizos que uno nunca aprende en el colegio sino cuando ya se esta en otros países" dijo Kristall mientras lograba que una esfera amarilla y otra Marrón entrarán en el cofre. "y el latín no es la única lengua mágica que existe"

Esta vez la puerta se sintió algo extraña, una vez en el bosque prohibido solo dos personas los estaban esperando.

"te dije que estarían bien"se oyó decir al profesor James quien se notaba algo satisfecho por los resultados.

"Harry estas bien, los demás no se ven tan bien" dijo Hagrid quien no sentía la mayor de las simpatías por el profesor de duelo.

"¡¡¡Fermaportus, son mis alumnos nunca dejaría que algo extremo les sucediera" interrumpió James con una sonrisa mientras el portal desaparecía con un efecto de succión.

"no, no lo dejarías" secundo Orlando a la vez que terminaba de limpiarse.

"debo decir que ver su duelo fue memorable, no pensé que tal rivalidad existía entre ustedes. La próxima vez me centraré en ese punto" menciono tranquilamente James mientras caminaba y examinaba a cada alumno y luego revisaba el cofre. "para la siguiente clase quiero que vayan haciendo grupos de tres, necesito que se vuelvan más ágiles, y tengan en cuenta que Orlando y Ryan deben estar en diferentes grupos" concluyo al profesor y con chasquido hizo que el cofre desapareciera.

Los alumnos asintieron ante las palabras de su profesor, quien dándose la vuelta desapareció entre los árboles. Hagrid acompaño a los alumnos hacia las puertas del castillo, cada alumno mostraba su cansancio pero no dejaban de conversar Ethan estaba empezando a forjar una conveniente amistad con Kristall mientras que Orlando y Ryan se entretenían hablando en francés, al parecer iban a dejar de lado el alemán por un tiempo.

El grupo avanzado había tenido su primera lección y Harry solo pensaba en como iba a ser la siguiente, fácil o complicada, confiaba en que podría enfrentarla. La confianza que demostraba fue notada por sus compañeros cuando se despidieron al pie de las escaleras y se dirigieron a la sala común pues ya el sol se había ocultado detrás de las nubes y la noche festejaba su corto reinado.


	11. Revelaciones Oportunas

REVELACIONES OPORTUNAS

La mayoría del grupo avanzado empezó a comportarse misteriosamente cuando empezó la semana. Harry estaba completamente enterado de lo que sucedía pues el cumpleaños de Kristall era el 'sábado' y el descubrimiento, gracias a Neville, de la sala de requerimientos fue una noticia bien recibida por los organizadores de una 'pequeña' reunión. Como era de esperarse y considerando la disposición de Kristall, se pudo observar que otra cualidad de sus amigos era la actuación, pocos habían sido invitados a la pequeña reunión y al parecer estos ya conocían las fiestas dadas por el grupo y como se sabrá luego, la puntualidad no era uno de sus fuertes.

"sabes me encanta esta nueva etapa" anuncio Ethan cuando se encontró con Harry cerca de las puertas del gran comedor "esta es una magnifica noticia para empezar la semana, no lo crees?" inquirió el joven de Ravenclaw a la vez que mostraba un peculiar sobre de manera triunfal.

"veo que te invitaron a la fiesta de navidad" respondió Harry poco sorprendido "imagino que les diste una buena primera impresión"

"bueno uno hace lo que puede, además tengo muchos planes" replicó Ethan ante la ironía de Harry.

El primer día de la semana transcurrió normalmente como era de esperarse, las clases y los talleres ocupaban mucho tiempo por lo que Harry casi no salía de la biblioteca pero todo era normal pues descubrió que este lugar era el punto de encuentro para los miembros del grupo avanzado quienes desde ese día se juntaron para formar los grupos para la siguiente clase de duelo.

"se supone que debemos formar grupos de tres" dijo Chloe un poco pensativa "que nos pedirá en la próxima clase?"

"bien sea lo que sea, hay algo que si esta claro. Tendremos competencias entre nosotros" respondió Orlando quien alternativamente ojeaba un libro de pasta roja.

"bien por nuestra parte, yo haré grupo con Alext y con Michael" concluyo Kristall después mirar a sus compañeros con un aire imperativo.

"ese es un grupo, ahora faltan tres grupos además de que debemos hacer algo como equipo" continuo Chloe mientras anotaba los nombres en un pedazo de pergamino.

"habrá que esperar que todavía faltan algunos del grupo no podemos hacer esto sin ellos" intervino Dean quien miraba a la puerta en espera de Brian y su compañero Robert.

"claro esperarlos a ellos, les avisamos y no se presentaron a la hora. Y ya pasaron 30 minutos" apunto Kristall con malicia mientras recibía la aceptación de algunos integrantes.

"seremos un grupo pero a la hora del duelo seremos enemigos, terminemos con lo de los grupos inmediatamente hay otras cosas que hacer" interrumpió Marina quien se mostraba fastidiada.

"perfecto, hagamos grupo, solo nos faltaría un componente más" replico Orlando con una sonrisa a la vez que ponía su mano encima de la mano de la joven inglesa.

"conmigo seremos tres y grupo completo que les parece" intervino raudamente Ethan quien se mostraba muy afable con las chicas.

"perfecto, ya somos un grupo… Chloe anótanos" respondió Marina quien mostró una sonrisa afable mientras que su compañero no se mostraba tan alegre.

"Dean, Harry si les parece bien, ¿formamos un grupo?" pregunto Ryan algo indiferente, e inmediatamente después recibió la aprobación velada de Dean.

"con esto ya todo termino, los grupos ya están dados y creo que ya no hay nada que tratar sobre este tema" dijo Harry con tranquilidad "ahora por mi parte tengo que estudiar algunas cosas"

"yo también me quedo, no quiero dejarle alguna razón a Flink para que me ponga una de sus notas preferidas" sentencio Ryan con pesar mientras abría un libro de tapa verde.

"nosotros nos vamos, quisiera pasear un rato para disipar mi cabeza" dijo Kristall quien con Alext salio de la biblioteca, después de ellos Orlando, junto con Chloe, salio cumpliendo con una de las cosas acordadas.

"ahora solo queda ver lo del sábado por la tarde" musito Michael con apremio después de que Dean se halla ido a la sala común de Gryffindor.

"bueno tenemos la sala de requerimientos supongo que con eso es suficiente" respondió Marina quien alternativamente tenia una conversación entretenida con Ethan.

"la magia que esta en ese cuarto es grande solo tendríamos que desear lo que queremos" secundo Harry a la vez de recordaba lo que hicieron ahí el curso anterior.

"es algo monótono, ya vimos como era el cuarto el mismo decorado cada vez para cada deseo aún si lo pedíamos dos veces" interrumpió Ryan con un aire de conocedor "la magia de ese cuarto es poderosa de eso no hay duda, cada vez que estoy ahí, es posible sentir todos los sentimientos de los fundadores de este colegio. Aunque en realidad no entiendo por que desperdiciar tanta magia en un cuarto como ese"

"como dijiste antes, ellos hacen lo que quieren con lo que creen que les pertenece, solo agradezcamos que tenemos ese cuarto, y como dije tenemos que ver lo del sábado no podemos presentar algo tan simple considerando que tenemos toda la magia a nuestra disposición" comento Michael con interés reflejado en sus ojos.

"Michael sabes que esa clase de hechizos se debe hacer con un supervisor. Puede salir algo mal" interrumpió la única chica del grupo.

"descuida no creo que sea algo peligroso, bien podemos pedirle unos cuantos consejos a Flink, es posible que el quiera teniendo en cuenta la relación con Kristall" respondió Ryan "yo me encargaré, tendré una conversación con él y luego nos vemos" concluyo con seguridad a la vez que terminaba de ojear uno de los libros y se despidió con tranquilidad.

Después de una hora de conversación sobre algunos detalles, las personas presentes decidieron retirarse a sus respectivas salas comunes. Durante la semana no hubo muchas cosas interesantes que sucedieron en el colegio a parte del taller de duelo del grupo principiante y como James hizo muestra de su lado más contemplativo, algo que hizo que otros alumnos se mostraran algo enojados. Por el lado de las noticias, cosas preocupantes pasaban en el mundo mágico, como lo anuncia una de las noticias en el diario el profeta y la foto de su portada:

_Desaparición que cuesta un puesto_

_Hace unos cuantos días se registró una disminución dramática de los guardianes de la prisión de Magos Azkaban, hasta el día de ayer; cuando oficialmente el ministro Cornelius Fudge lo confirmo visiblemente anonadado. _

_La noticia de que los Dementores habían dejado abandonada la prisión dejo al ministerio con grandes problemas y pedidos de renuncia… _

_Esta es la razón por la que desde hoy y con gran aprobación de la comunidad mágica el nuevo Ministro de Magia es Rufus Srimgeour anterior Cabeza de la Oficina Auror en el Departamento de Cooperación Judicial. Esperamos que con este cambio de poder nuestros problemas se terminen… _

Hermione y Ron se mostraron muy preocupados por esta noticia y no era una preocupación banal, era obvio que los dementores habían decidido unirse a Voldemort y como ya había sucedido anteriormente con el caso de los gigantes, ahora los que apoyaban a Voldemort eran un gran número de seres mágicos con lo que un enfrentamiento era totalmente inaplazable. Otro punto era el nuevo ministro de magia, este no se notaba desaliñado como Fugde, sin embargo su mirada dejaba inquieto a Harry.

Y esta puede ser una razón totalmente valida para que los talleres de Harry que habían disminuido durante las últimas dos semanas fueran, ahora más fuertes puede que Harry halla aprendido un buen número de hechizos y encantamientos pero ahora la historia iba a ser totalmente diferente. El día indicado el profesor Snape recibió a su estudiante con un gran paquete de pociones nuevas (por no decir sumamente extrañas) para aprender "espero que tu limitada inteligencia sepa apreciar la calidad de estas pociones, pues las necesitaras" pronuncio detenida y maliciosamente el profesor mientras ponía los ingredientes al frente de Harry. "tienes una hora para hacer esa poción, y sin discusiones".

Todos los profesores le exigían más ahínco y animo aunque estos solo se mostraban preocupados, razón por la cuál Harry cansado y sin sacar más palabras que "no te preocupes, solo aprende" de los profesores, decidió ir a ver a Dumbledore, al cual no había visitado desde hace mucho tiempo a parte de verlo cada cierto tiempo para el taller de Oclumencia. A la entrada no había cambiado nada, todo se mostraba tan tranquilo. Harry uso un nuevo hechizo para evitar el problema de la contraseña y dejando a las gárgolas algo desorientadas logro entrar sin problema al despacho de Dumbledore.

Este, por otro lado, estaba completamente diferente, pilas de libros y pergaminos llenaban una parte de la habitación mientras que cerca del escritorio se encontraba una gran caja de madera, al parecer de alguna encomienda pues acababa de ser abierta en la tapa estratégicamente tapaba el contenido. Harry se acercó a esta caja, quería ver lo que había dentro, unos centímetros y se oyó un gran aleteo, era Fawkes quien al parecer no quería que el visitante diera un vistazo en tan extraña caja.

"me alegra que me visites" se oyó decir a una cansada voz desde el fondo de la habitación.

"Dumbledore!!, solo venia a hablar un rato con usted" saludo Harry y sin pensarlo se sentó en la silla más cercana esperando que el director tomará su sitio atrás del escritorio.

"me reconforta verte tan alegre Harry, se nota que lo estas pasando muy bien" apunto Dumbledore a la vez que levantaba la caja que estaba mirando Harry y la puso encima del escritorio.

"profesor, estoy aprendiendo mucho en los talleres pero siento que los profesores no me dicen nada" señalo Harry hablando diplomáticamente.

"bueno, no quieren preocuparte, es mejor que te sientas bien antes de que algo suceda" murmuro Dumbledore mientras acariciaba una parte de la caja.

"quiero saber lo que realmente pasa usted me lo prometió el curso anterior" reclamó Harry levantándose rápidamente de su sitio dando unos cuantos pasos por la habitación mientras Dumbledore aguardaba silenciosamente.

"entonces hiciste bien en venir aquí, dime que es lo que quieres saber" respondió inesperadamente el Director haciendo que el joven mago se detuviera y caminará lentamente hasta su puesto anterior.

"todo, no quiero perder ninguna información" replico el joven totalmente consciente de lo que hacia.

"desde el curso anterior como ya debes haberte enterado Voldemort ha ido reuniendo fuerzas, ahora ya tiene a los gigantes y a los dementores pero no tuvo suerte tratando de llamar a otros magos tenebrosos de las diferentes partes del mundo…".

"pero pensé que los magos oscuros lo seguirían sin pensarlo dos veces ya que tiene el mismo ideal" interrumpió Harry tranquilo por la información que le daba el director.

"no, como debiste haberte dado cuenta muchas de las familias 'antiguas' tienen bajo su mando a magos oscuros, pero el ideal es diferente"

"como la familia Schmetterling?" pregunto Harry haciendo clara referencia a la posición que Kristall había tomado hace ya algunas semanas.

"en Alemania esa es la familia más poderosa, de eso no hay duda. Por otro lado la familia Amilho de Portugal también se negó a dar alguna ayuda a los mortifagos, Los L´eclair en Francia otros que le dieron la espalda, espero que notes algún patrón en estos nombres ya que tuviste la oportunidad de conocer a los herederos de estas familias" indico Dumbledore a la vez que se paro y saco una llave de una repisa cercana. Harry se quedo pensando un rato obviamente conocía a la primera pero los otros dos nombres no lograba recordarlos hasta que recordó los juegos y recién ubico a los chicos uno era Lucas y el otro era Jean, Harry entendió por fin la razón del torneo y al levantar la mirada se encontró de frente con Dumbledore que le ofrecía una sonrisa "un de la cosas que hice durante el verano fue contactarme con varios directores de colegios pero a la vez note que el rol de las familias era muy importante, si muy queridas en su lugar. En una época algunas de ellas apoyaron a Voldemort, organizamos reuniones y estas no quisieron vernos"

"pero que significa eso, como se decidieron?" pregunto Harry con impaciencia.

"uno de los directores sugirió un torneo, si los padres no querían oír la propuesta era obvio que talvez sus hijos lo hicieran" continuo Dumbledore mientras abría una caja en su escritorio "durante las primeras semanas de este curso Voldemort, según nos informaron, estuvo mandando emisarios a las pocas familias que lo ayudaron la última vez y a otras que lo habían rechazado antes, la primera visita vino con un gran rechazo, esta visita fue a una de las familias más poderosas de Alemania. Si Harry la familia de la Srta. Schmetterling"

"eso es una parte, el torneo resulto?, nos ayudaran algunas familias?" siguió Harry mientras se mantenía anonadado por lo que le decía Dumbledore.

"Harry, el torneo ayudo sobremanera, muchas de las familias declararon neutralidad o su apoyo para con nosotros. Algo de lo cual debemos estar agradecidos, pero unos pocos no se mostraron convencidos es por eso que decidieron quedarse" continuo Dumbledore mientras miraba fijamente a través de sus lentes de medialuna.

"supongo que se refiere a Kristall y los demás" comento Harry pensando un sin fin de maneras para convencerlos.

"es verdad, pero Harry no intentes convencerlos además que de los 6 ahora solo 3 de ellos están 'indecisos', no seria conveniente que trates de cambiar lo que piensan" indico Dumbledore ante la mirada de Harry.

"con la ayuda de todos podremos vencer a Voldemort?, no habrá ningún inconveniente?" pregunto Harry después de haber recibido una extraña sensación proveniente de la caja.

"Harry, muchas cosas hicieron los magos y brujas de lo que ahora se lamentan. Entre esas cosas esta el poder dado a objetos inanimados, los dotaron de gran poder" casi murmuro Dumbledore que al final destapo la caja y saco una pequeña caja de madera tallada de unos 50 por 20 centímetros. "Harry piensa muy bien, medítalo y no te dejes llevar por el objeto que te voy a mostrar" Harry no tuvo tiempo de pensar claramente las palabras que escucho solo se limito a ver como Dumbledore habría la caja y sacaba de la misma una hermosa cruz con un circulo en la parte superior, era tan hermosa los grabados que la cubrían eran casi hipnotizantes. Dumbledore dijo unas palabras sacadas de un pergamino que saco de su escritorio y fue cuando Harry trato de apartar la vista pero no pudo, de repente empezó a escuchar su propia voz o una parecida que lo invitaba a dejarse llevar por lo que podría estar sucediendo que no valía la pena tratar de seguir lo que él pensaba o lo que era su obligación. Los segundos pasaron hasta que por fin llego a una situación de confusión, no sabia lo que quería o lo que debía hacer a continuación, estaba listo para…

"Harry estas bien?" se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Dumbledore quien había cubierto la cruz con un delicado pañuelo blanco.

"que fue lo que sucedió… yo no quería… espere" balbuceo el joven tratando de dar sentido a lo que acababa de suceder.

"es efecto de la cruz, este objeto con el conjuro adecuado es muy poderoso por no decir peligroso en las manos equivocadas" enuncio Dumbledore con aire de gravedad, hace muchos años había un cofre y dos poderosos artefactos, ahora nosotros solo tenemos uno de esos tres objetos"

"solo la cruz y los otros?" pregunto Harry después de haberse frotado la frente en vano tratando de terminar con el dolor de cabeza. Dumbledore se quedo un rato callado sumergido en sus pensamientos, Harry estaba dispuesto a repetir la pregunta pero no tuvo que hacerlo.

"un báculo en forma de serpiente y el cofre posee pergaminos de conjuros antiguos y leyendas" murmuro Dumbledore "ya debes saber como es el báculo ya que viste su foto en el diario el profeta"

"si, referente al robo en un museo muggle, pero no mencionaron nada del cofre y la cruz la ponían como robada" inquirió Harry que miró el lugar donde estaba la cruz.

"el cofre fue robado de una mansión hace un par de meses mientras que la cruz nos la fue entregada un día antes de este hecho, el báculo fue robado es verdad, ahora lo tiene…"

"Voldemort, al igual que el cofre y sabe que necesita la cruz" interrumpió Harry casi inconscientemente mientras recordaba cada detalle de los últimos sueños que había tenido y ante la mirada atenta de Dumbledore "si, tuve unos sueños pero como no tenia algún dolor pensé que no eran importantes".

"Harry aunque no tenga dolor todo lo que puedas ver en tus sueños es importante, además puedes ver otras cosas que van más allá de lo que pueda suceder" respondió Dumbledore con tranquilidad "me gustaría que me contarás sobre tus sueños".

Empezó a oscurecer cuando Harry termino de contar los sueños que había tenido mientras que Dumbledore lo escuchaba atentamente sin hacer un movimiento, meditando cada palabra que salía de la boca de su alumno. Al terminar, Harry se quedo en silencio pues había descubierto otros detalles que no había tomado la primera vez que contó sus sueños a Hermione y a Ron.

"los sueños nos pueden traer muchos consejos y gracias a esto conoces mejor a Voldemort, realmente estoy admirado por lo que me contaste del Horcrux" comento Dumbledore "es hora de que te muestre una o dos cosas…" pero Dumbledore no pudo continuar pues una aturdida lechuza se chocó contra la única ventana que tenia este despacho. Harry observó pacientemente como Dumbledore subió unas gradas y finalmente abrió la ventana dejando que la lechuzo y una aire frió entrarán a la habitación.

La lechuza, perteneciente al ministerio como Harry pudo enterarse después, voló desesperadamente hasta el escritorio del director y ahí se desplomó totalmente cansada, aparentemente había volado así en mal tiempo. Dumbledore después de uno o dos minutos sacó un pedazo de pergamino de la pata de la descansada lechuza, desenrollado el pergamino solo se pudo ver una gran expresión de gravedad en el rostro del director, él cual solo atino a sentarse dejando el pequeño pergamino encima del escritorio y murmurando "malas noticias, malas…"

Harry se quedo un rato observando a su director, pero el contenido del pergamino no podía quedar desconocido, Harry se levanto sin hacer ruido y leyó en dos segundos las pocas palabras que estaban en el pergamino. La letra le era conocida, pero la frase le pareció muy extraña.

_Las nieblas se cerraron sobre el camino, ya no se puede llegar._

_Atte. Arthur Weasley_

Harry se quedo callado por unos instantes, mientras Dumbledore leía y releía el contenido de tal mensaje al fin como se reuniera muchas fuerzas se dirigió a su alumno

"Al parecer Avalon ya no existe" afirmo como una verdad última "malo porque no podremos recurrir a el y bueno porque Voldemort tampoco lo hará" concluyo.

Harry se detuvo a pensar por unos momentos era obvio que ese lugar tenia una magia legendaria, y que resguardaba muchos secretos, pero el hecho de que ahora sea completamente inaccesible el parecía algo irreal como puede hacerse inaccesible de la nada y quien hizo eso posible, miro alternativamente al director con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza pero no recibió respuesta, minutos después tuvo que despedirse de Dumbledore pues este ya tenia mucho en la cabeza y tenia que viajar.

La sala estaba parcialmente vacía cuando Harry llego a la sala común de Gryffindor, era conciente que había perdido algunas clases y como lo expresó Hermione y Ron, minutos después cerca de la chimenea, muchos de los presentes se extrañaron por su comportamiento.

"para ser un prefecto faltas a clases, puede que ahora sepas más pero eso no es una razón, además debes tener en cuenta que tenemos que prepararnos para el examen del ministerio sobre aparición, aunque no puedas darlo el próximo año por lo de la edad" protesto Hermione molesta por la actuación de su amigo.

"estuve en el despacho de Dumbledore" acoto Harry sin tomar en cuenta los reclamos de Hermione y simplemente observaba la puerta de la sala común.

"si la buscas no hace mucho entro al cuarto de las chicas" menciono Ron de la nada a la vez que ponía punto final a uno de sus trabajos de encantamientos.

"que?" preguntaron Hermione y Harry a la vez, aunque el joven entendió las palabras de su amigo pretendió la misma extrañeza de Hermione.

Los minutos pasaron y nadie entro ni salio, por fin Hermione se paró "tengo que ir rápido, cuando el fénix de Marina se duerme y es despertado suele ponerse muy irritante" añadió mientras levantaba algunos de sus libros y se los llevaba en mano.

El día siguiente todo fue normal, el desayuno, todo. Los alumnos continuaban con su vida como si nada anormal estuviera sucediendo ante esto Harry se notó un poco ajeno pues después de recibir las noticias de Dumbledore no hacia más que pensar en lo que pudiera suceder en el futuro y que estaría tramando Voldemort. El gran comedor estaba rebosante de conversaciones y apurados alumnos cuando Harry pudo por fin cruzar palabra con Marina y Orlando los cuales tenían una conversación animada.

"que es lo que traman?" pregunto Harry tratando de entrar en la conversación. Recibiendo la mirada de ambos compañeros solo uno le respondió.

"cosas para hoy por la tarde, nada extraordinario" respondió Orlando, quien terminando su desayuno se fue junto con su amiga.

La nieve caía suavemente cuando Harry y sus amigos salieron del gran comedor, y a pedido de su amiga decidieron repasar (admirablemente) las clases perdidas por Harry y las entendidas por Ron. Llegaba la hora del almuerzo cuando Harry decidió contar su pequeña reunión con Dumbledore, sus amigos lo escucharon claramente y miraron tranquilos al horizonte, "solo nos queda detenerlo" comento optimistamente Ron quien por primera vez ante los ojos de Harry se notó completamente maduro.

"sabes que siempre buscaremos una forma de detenerlo, tu no eres el único que esta en peligro, todos compartimos este problema" interrumpió Hermione después de unos minutos.

"Lo que dijiste antes, no puedo entender que halla algún mago o bruja que no le interese lo que suceda" comento Ron refiriéndose al caso de las familias antiguas de magos.

"solo se preocuparan cuando intervenga en sus intereses" contesto Hermione despreocupada "no entiendo porque son así"

Harry no respondió ante las afirmaciones, ahora las cosas le parecían más delicadas como si todo lo que quiere tanto, todo lo que conoce fuera a desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De repente al ver por las ventanas del puente que conectaba dos torres del castillo vio a Hagrid caminando entre la nieve y dos alumnos lo acompañaban.

"esos no son Ryan y Michael?" pregunto Hermione quien también observó al mismo lugar.

"si son, parece que le piden algo" sugirió Ron algo interesado por lo que sucedía.

"hoy día van a celebrar el cumpleaños de Kristall en el cuarto de requerimientos" menciono Harry infiriendo alguna posible ayuda que le estarían pidiendo al semi-gigante.

"no es eso contra las reglas?" pregunto Hermione a la vez que miraba a sus dos amigos, que eran prefectos.

"bueno no creo que podamos evitarlo, de seguro tienen a los profesores Flink, James y Leonardo. De su lado" menciono Ron despreocupado.

Y en verdad era lo que había sucedido, ese mismo día los pasillos cercanos al cuarto de requerimientos extrañamente estaban bloqueados y aunque el suceso de la reunión era de dominio general ninguno se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Eran cerca de las 8 cuando los tres amigos vieron como Marina salía de la habitación de las chicas, cubierta con una larga capa negra.

"hola a todos!!, supongo que estudian así que no les molesto. Harry bien sabes lo que sucede, si te animas podrás pasar sin problemas" señaló la muchacha con cierto animo a la vez que desaparecía de la sala común.

Pero Harry no fue, se quedo con sus amigos, sin embargo pudo oír los días siguientes de la boca de muchos alumnos que esa pseudo reunión les dio una muestra de las 'legendarias' fiestas que se daban en la casa de Marina, sin dejar de lado que del cuarto de requerimientos los que se atrevieron fueron invitados a una segunda celebración nada más y nada menos que en el bosque prohibido.

"fue extraña e impresionante, Kristall se mostró muy alegre por la fiesta. Debiste haber ido, realmente nunca pensé en utilizar la magia para esas cosas, realmente muchos se quedaron sin habla" comento Ethan, el lunes por la mañana. "hoy empieza diciembre, si hubieras visto lo que hicieron en el bosque prohibido y con toda esa nieve" concluyo Ethan antes de desaparecer entre los alumnos de su casa.

Harry se quedo un rato observando a los alumnos que terminaban su desayuno, y noto como unos que no conocía se le acercaban a Michael o a Alext (que estaban en la mesa de Slytherin) y trataban de entablar conversaciones con ellos, cosa que no tuvo mucho éxito.

"se dice que esa fiesta fue un éxito" comento Hermione de la nada mientras terminaba su desayuno y observaba un libro de Runas.

"hubiera deseado ir" musito Ron un poco después mientras sorprendentemente ojeaba un libro de pasta gruesa.

"y hubieras sido bien recibido, todos estaban de buen animo" intervino una suave voz, era Ginny quien tranquila se sentó para probar algo de su desayuno.

"¿tu fuiste?, pero como, es decir. No era que ella te desagradaba" balbuceo Ron ante su hermana con cierta desconfianza.

"ellos invitaron a Dean y el me llevo. Debo decirles que la segunda parte fue la mejor, aunque ahí no hubo mucha gente" comento Ginny "Dean se molesto conmigo por quedarme, pero como iba a dejar de lado una invitación de Flink" logrando arrancar miradas asesinas de las chicas cercanas.

"invitación o no pudiste rechazarla" se escucho otra voz detrás de ella, era Dean quien aún se mostraba molesto por la actuación de Ginny.

"no, además no te veías incomodo atrás de Kristall" respondió Ginny algo irritada "sabes ella tiene enamorado"

"Y 'Flink' es tu profesor. Fue un error llevarte a esa fiesta!" respondió Dean igual de irritado.

"buen día" sonó a lo lejos era Kristall quien al movimiento de su rojizo cabello hizo que Dean y otros chicos le saludaran de manera estupida y otros tantos corrieron para estar al lado de ella (sin importar su casa). Dean lanzo un suspiro, lo que hizo que Ginny golpeara su vaso contra la mesa.

"¿que te pasa?" pregunto el joven algo extrañado sin dejar de mirar a la joven alemana.

"no me pasa nada, ¡¡ah y no me vuelvas a buscar!!" grito la joven de tal manera que muchos del gran comedor se quedaron observándolos algo extrañados. Dean volteo algo atontado por lo que acababa de escuchar, y después de ver como ella se retiraba grito "¡¡¡tampoco pensaba hacerlo!!!" y luego sin ver a Ron salio por el mismo lugar.

"no deberían pelearse en publico" se oyó comentar a Kristall con una sonrisa peculiarmente malévola mientras acariciaba a Alext quien se hizo el desentendido.

"que fresca" comento despectivamente Hermione a la vez que levantaba sus cosas con intenciones de dirigirse a la biblioteca. "¿me acompañan?"

"si vamos" respondió Harry quien experimentaba un sentimiento liberador.

"¿no creen que debería hablar con ella?" se pregunto Ron algo indeciso.

"creo que el momento para hacer eso ya paso" comento Hermione haciendo que todo el grupo la siguiera hasta la biblioteca.

En el camino, Ron solo se vanaglorio por el hecho de que su hermana ahora estuviera sola y aunque recibiera la desaprobación de Hermione, Harry lo apoyo como un buen amigo debe hacer ¿no? Ya faltaban pocos pasillos para llegar cuando de la nada una de las puertas su abrieron y Hermione llamo la atención a la vista del profesor Leonardo y el profesor-fantasma Binns quien, considerando su situación, lucia algo diferente. Ambos conversaban escuetamente mientras Leonardo releía y releía un pergamino que seguramente le hubo llegado hace poco. Después de unos metros ambos se detuvieron y Leonardo hizo una venia al parecer mostrando algo de agradecimiento raro, en él. Y después alistando su capa se fue por el pasillo contrario mientras el profesor Binns desaparecía en medio de una pared.

"¿que fue lo que acabamos de presenciar?" pregunto Hermione algo asustada. "el profesor Leo se notaba algo apurado"

"y el profesor Binns ¿que hace aquí?" interrogo Ron más extrañado, mientras observaba a Harry quien simplemente se distrajo en ese sentimiento de gloria después de ver la discusión entre Ginny y Dean.

Fue extraño lo que paso y más lo que paso esa tarde pues a los de primero les tocaba clase de historia de la magia, una materia por extremo divertida, muchos dieron grandes gritos cuando vieron salir de la pizarra al profesor Binns quien con su don natural de hacer dormir a las personas logro que muchas de las alumnas detuvieran sus planes de búsqueda y rescate del profesor Leonardo.

"dice que se fue del colegio" musitaba una de las muchachas de séptimo durante la hora del almuerzo con una expresión de gravedad en su rostro.

"creen que Dumbledore lo halla votado" preguntaba otra de lo más asustada.

"creo que ni siquiera el director esta en el castillo, dicen que tuvo una reunión con McGonagal"susurraba una alumna de quinto.

Hermione se quedo callada hasta que vio como Marina y Orlando llegaban a la mesa y hablaban entre ellos con animo "Hola Marina, Orlando" saludo ante la expresión extrañada de Ron. Y un dejo de asombro de Harry quien soslayadamente observaba a Ginny.

"Hola, que tal les fue en su fiesta" pregunto Harry ahora con una sonrisa.

"divertida debiste haber venido" respondió Marina con una sonrisa a la vez que empezaba a comer.

"tu hermana se porto muy bien, ¿debería venir no crees?" comento Orlando primero dirigiéndose a Ron y luego Marina quien se quedo mirándolo un rato y luego busco algo en su mochila.

"Ginny" llamo después la joven inglesa con tranquilidad. Ginny la observó por un rato y luego se acerco a ella con cierta desconfianza. "Buena actuación, espero verte" sonrió Marina a la vez que entregaba un pequeño sobre a Ginny "también puedes traer a un acompañante" concluyo la joven.

Ginny recibió un sobre blanco y lo miro con interés, Harry inmediatamente supo que se trataba y sonrió al captar la mirada de Marina y también lo hizo Ginny al ver el contenido del sobre. "muchas gracias por tu invitación" dijo escuetamente a la vez que guardaba el sobre en su túnica.

"me lo agradecerás cuando nos veamos en la fiesta" respondió Marina ahora algo distraída. "además Harry también va"

Hermione espero hasta que Ginny se hubiera sentado para poder lanzar su siguiente pregunta antes de que Ron interrogara por el sobre, "Y Orlando, el profesor Leonardo tenia mucha prisa en la mañana" comento la muchacha de cabellos ensortijados.

"claro que la tenia" respondió Orlando observando a Hermione "anda lanza tu pregunta"

"¿porque se fue?"

"su abuelo murió, y sus tíos son la reencarnación del demonio" interrumpió Marina antes de que Orlando abriera su boca.

"con lo que tuvo que irse a su casa" concluyo el joven irlandés con una mirada seria, dedicada a su amiga.

"¿es decir que se fue a Hungría?" continuo Hermione con una sonrisa.

"si, hogar dulce hogar. Aunque para él seria mejor vivir en Azkaban" comento Marina quien levantándose sonrió a todos y se despidió.

"Orlando, ¿el profesor volverá?" pregunto Lavender con un dejo de esperanza.

"no lo creo, son muchas las cosas que tiene que ver ahora" respondió Orlando a la vez que se retiraba.

Desde ese punto la semana transcurrió con pocos altibajos, la noticia del profesor Leonardo no tuvo a muchas alumnas alegres y mucho menos las constantes faltas del profesor Flink quien, según algunos rumores, viajaba constantemente al ministerio; muchos no sabían porque él hacia esto pero Harry y sus amigos sabían que él era un inefable y las acciones del nuevo ministro traían a todos yendo apurados de un lado a otro, según nombraba algunas de las cartas de la señora Weasley a Ron.

El miércoles por la mañana, Harry y Ron se quedaron dormidos por lo que tuvieron que correr para poder llegar a tiempo a la clase de transformaciones con la profesora McGonagal, quien se notaba algo perturbada. Sin embargo la clase transcurrió sin problemas después de unos "¡¡20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!! Por llegar tarde" de la profesora. Casi al final de la lección y mientras la profesora dictaba algunos consejos un pergamino cayo en el puesto de Harry, este se noto un poco asombrado pero después de recibir la mirada de la profesora, decidió leerlo.

"_Desde esta semana tus talleres quedan suspendidos, consideramos que ya termínanos con enseñarte lo básico"_

Harry leyó lentamente la oración, y después de otras 10 veces más recién decidió levantar la mirada, no entendía porque sucedía esto y mucho menos porque, al parecer, se insistía en que todo estaba bien. El joven guardo el pergamino en su túnica y salio del salón con sus compañeros cuando de repente fueron casi embestidos por un grupo de Slytherins del primer año quienes al parecer estaban histéricos.

"¿que sucede, porque tanto barullo?" pregunto la profesora McGonagal al ver a los niños y niñas casi llorosos. Y una niña levanto lo que parecía una caja de madera con una pluma de fénix en el medio. "pero…"

"fue Ryan Gewinnen se apareció de la nada y transformo nuestras varitas en cajas y animales. Jorge todavía no puede atrapar a su conejo" chilló la niña con la cara roja "después se dedico a transformar todas las flores en botones y llevárselas al gran comedor"

La profesora McGonagal decidió ir con los Slytherins hacia el gran comedor y sorprendentemente en el camino se dio con la sorpresa de que había alumnos de otras casas estaban con sus varitas transformadas, Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron ir con la profesora hasta el gran comedor. Una vez ahí, Harry pudo observar que en la mesa de Slytherin estaban Michael y Ryan quien jugaba con unos botones y con varita en mano los movía de un lado para otro. La profesora McGonagal camino decididamente hacia el joven con todos los afectados atrás de ella, pero antes de cruzar palabra con él pudo observar como unos botones-flores amontonados se convertían en un tablero de ajedrez y otros tantos en piezas de ajedrez – unas negras y otras blancas – "excelente" observó Michael no sin antes darse cuenta de la presencia de la profesora.

"Profesora McGonagal" dijo Ryan después de dar movimiento a la fichas y dejarlas acomodarse solas en el tablero.

"Ryan Gewinnen, todos estos alumnos me dijeron que esos animales y artefactos que tienen en sus manos son sus varitas y que tu las transformaste. Es eso cierto" empezó la profesora.

"bueno, sí es cierto. Las cambie, lo que pasa es que pensé que volverlas a su estado normal se convertiría en una especie de reto para sus dueños. Al parecer lo único que hicieron fue pedirle ayuda" comento Ryan a modo de respuesta mientras se escuchaba el primer movimiento de Michael en el tablero de ajedrez.

"esto no es nada de gracioso, le exijo que las devuelva a su forma original" demando la profesora algo enojada por las palabras de Ryan quien se acercó a un pequeño sapo que lucia un pelo de unicornio. Saco su varita y lo trasformó sin problema ante el asombro disimulado de la profesora quien miro al joven con enojo.

"Ryan dijiste que Orlando podría volverlas a la normalidad en cuanto regrese" intervino Michael a la vez que daba una venia de respeto a la profesora "Profesora, verá nuestro compañero tiene una poción que nos ayudará con este dilema, Sugiero que lo esperemos pues según sé, estaba muy entusiasmado por usar su creación" explico el muchacho con una sonrisa "además seria una falta de respeto que Ryan falte a su promesa de dejar a su amigo terminar con el trabajo" concluyo con otra venia que hizo que la profesora acepte este punto.

"quiero que todo se arregle para la noche, Potter, Weasley. Ambos como prefectos quiero que vigilen a este muchacho. Y 200 puntos menos para Slytherin" sentencio la profesora antes de retirarse y dejar a todos los alumnos en el gran comedor. Justo en la puerta se encontró con el profesor James Gefahr, quien con una venia se sumo al grupo no pequeño que rodeaba a Ryan y Michael.

"veo que te luciste" comento el profesor mientras observaba el conejo de un niño con una pluma de fénix.

"De repente tuve muchas ganas de cambiarlos a todos" respondió Ryan con una sonrisa.

"hubiera sido bueno que te encontraras con Flinch" comento Ron con una sonrisa,

"claro lo hubiera convertido en un perro" continuo Ryan quien parecía algo hiperactivo.

"quién esta así también" pregunto James a Michael quien escuetamente respondió que Orlando se sentía con el mismo animo.

El profesor James saco una pequeña libreta de su túnica y anoto algo a la vez que murmuraba algo en alemán "nunca hubiera pensado que estos dos harían esto, solo unos meses más" cosa que Harry no entendió pero pudo percibir unos pasos apresurados y al voltear hacia el gran comedor se percató de que Orlando entraba corriendo notándose algo agitado.

"¡¡La termine!!" indico Orlando con una sonrisa a la vez que mostraba un frasco con un liquido verdoso. "quien se ofrece a pasar primero" pregunto a cada uno de los alumnos. Ninguno dijo nada, hasta que la niña del principio puso su caja al frente de Orlando quien dejo caer una gota encima de la caja, unos segundos pasaron y una varita era ahora visible en las manos de la niña quien agradecida se fue. Después de ver esto todos los alumnos se pelearon por su respectiva gota y después de esto, todos salieron dirigiéndose a cumplir sus propios asuntos.

"el almuerzo es dentro de media hora" anuncio Orlando a la vez que se frotaba las manos. "te vendo algo de mi Felix Felice" pregunto a Michael quien lo observó.

"no, tal vez el próximo año" respondió su amigo mientras movía otra pieza.

"¿Y ustedes?" pregunto de nuevo mientras recibía una mirada serena del profesor James.

"Pero, para que es esa poción" pregunto Ron algo inseguro.

"es la poción de la suerte, el que la toma no podrá hacer nada mal" explico Hermione con tranquilidad "esa poción es algo complicada, debiste haber estado un buen tiempo trabajando en ella"

"a decir verdad no, halle una buena manera de acelerar el proceso" contesto el joven con una sonrisa ante una mirada suspicaz del profesor "la estaré terminando hoy"

"entonces a mi me gustaría un poco" intervino Harry a modo de complicidad.

"el monto te lo diré después" respondió Orlando quién se fue del gran comedor con el frasco aún en su mano.

"29 de diciembre" comento a su vez el profesor James a Ryan quién solo contesto con una venia de asentimiento.

"ya son cinco y faltan cuatro" murmuro Michael "solo falta saber quienes serán"

Hermione se mostró intrigada por esos comentarios pero más no pudo hacer pues un gran número de alumnos ya entraban al gran comedor y el juego fue interrumpido. El almuerzo empezó con muchas conversaciones sobre lo sucedido con Ryan y Orlando mientras que otros conversaban sobre el regreso de Binns y la salida de Leonardo; muchas de las muchachas se mostraban tristes o anonadas por tal suceso.

El sábado por la mañana después de que muchos alumnos mostraron su descontento con el profesor Binns, además de darse muchos rumores sobre la partida del profesor Leonardo, ya en el desayuno muchos alumnos solo conversaban de eso. Por otro lado Hermione hizo notar al resto del grupo la ausencia del Dumbledore y como esto podría estar convirtiéndose en algo habitual. Harry y sus amigos salieron del gran comedor con intenciones de ir a la biblioteca y después pasar un rato a la casa de Hagrid aunque fuera complicado debido a la nueva seguridad del castillo. Cuando ya se estaban aproximando a uno de los pasillos más concurridos antes de llegar a la biblioteca, Ron vio como Michael caminaba alegre con un pergamino en su mano, después este se encontró con Orlando y se lo dio.

"¡Como están!" saludo Hermione muy afable, aunque solo Alext era quien la consideraba una amiga.

"Perfecto, con grandes visiones del futuro" respondió Michael alegremente mientras observaba por las grandes ventanas y todas las flores del lugar parecían verse más vivas.

"Alguna noticia del profesor Leonardo" pregunto Harry al ver el pergamino que Orlando leía.

"grandes…" mascullo Orlando.

"se queda con todo…" anuncio Michael más impaciente.

"que quieres decir con ello" inquirió Hermione quien notaba al joven de Ravenclaw demasiado entusiasmado y pensativo.

"testamento, Su abuelo le dejo todo. Absolutamente todo…" prosiguió Orlando "bien por él, al fin podrá lidiar con sus tíos"

"dirás botarlos" se oyó una voz atrás del joven de Ravenclaw.

"Kristall, no creo que él sea…" empezó Hermione pero fue interrumpida por unas frías palabras de Orlando.

"ya lo hizo… pero esta buscando donde dejarlos"

Esas palabras dieron paso a un silencio incomodo, de esos que te hacen desear ser tragado por la tierra. Harry decidió abrir la boca cuando de la nada una pequeña campanita se hizo escuchar, Kristall fue la primera en sacar la tarjeta que le pertenecía por ser miembro del grupo avanzado, la letra era fina y elegante.

_Los espero en los lindes del bosque prohibido a las 11:00, no se retrasen. _

Kristall balbuceo por un momento y después levanto su mirada "faltan 30 minutos, nos vemos en el bosque" dijo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud de alumnos. Lo mismo hicieron Orlando y Michael; Harry después de despedirse de sus amigos se fue a la sala común para cambiarse.

El reloj de Harry marcaban justo las 10:59 cuando llego a los lindes del bosque prohibido, a lo lejos pudo divisar a unos personajes que se juntaban en el mismo lugar. Después de unos minutos casi todos ya estaban reunidos, faltaba Marina y todavía el profesor no se había aparecido, así que decidieron esperar.

"ya pasaron tres minutos" musito Harry para tratar de romper el silencio que se había creado.

"algo que no esta dentro de la forma de ser de James" comento Michael mientras observaba el castillo algo impaciente y extrañamente abstraído.

"¡te dije que estarían aquí!" se oyó una voz que venia de entre los árboles. Después de un rato se pudo ver como Marina aparecía con semblante algo inocente, detrás de ella apareció el profesor Flink quien fue bien recibido por Kristall "sabia que era tu letra" apunto la joven antes de darle un abrazo.

"muy cariñosa" gruño Chloe mientras observaba esa escena.

"¿Tú nos llamaste?" señalo Ryan, al ver al profesor. "se supone que es el curso de James"

"Y lo es, algo intrigante mi aparición ¿no? James me pidió que lo ayude por el resto del curso. Y expresamente pedí tu grupo" explico el profesor Flink mientras mantenía la mirada de Ryan y luego observaba a Orlando "James en este momento esta con el grupo principiante"

Muchos, por no decir todos los presentes, se quedaron observándolo por unos momentos pues durante la semana anterior fue el profesor Snape el que impartía DCAO en los primeros cursos en vez de él y por si fuera mucho el viernes enseño a Séptimo. El silencio se amplifico entre todos los presentes mientras que el profesor Flink se limito a tomar lista para lo cual solo necesitaba ver el rostro de los alumnos presentes pues él se las arreglo para reconocerlos en tan poco tiempo.

"se que estuve faltando mucho esta última semana, deben de saber que tengo asuntos con el ministerio de magia y por extraño que parezca (mirada a Marina) necesitaron de mi presencia. Por otro lado, en estas pocas sesiones que se llevaran a cabo antes de las vacaciones de navidad me gustaría reforzar algo que ya tocaron en clase que son los hechizos silenciosos, ya saben lanzar hechizos sin hablar" empezó el profesor con tranquilidad y cierto deleite, un carácter totalmente diferente del de las clases. Sutilmente se volteo y camino hacia los invernaderos y con un gesto los alumnos lo siguieron, durante el camino el profesor contó algo sobre sus días en el colegio "el primer día de clases era memorable" pocos de los estudiantes sabían que él había estudiado en Largerfeuer – donde según contó Hermione muchos de los estudios eran de magia negra – "solíamos darle una bienvenida a los alumnos de primero de una manera muy especial, un año los alumnos de último año se encontraron con uno que era muy bueno con las plantas" continuo el profesor mirando de soslayo a Michael quien solo miraba al suelo mientras el grupo caminaba.

"ya llegamos" señalo el profesor, cuando llegaron cerca de la casa de Hagrid. Justo cerca de lo que hace unos años esta atado Buckbeak – el hipogrifo – había uno portal de los que ya había utilizado James. "sabrán estos portales son muy difíciles de invocar, además de su corta duración. Solo un día, algo triste ¿no lo creen?" comento el profesor a la vez que se acercaba al portal.

Una vez todos reunidos al frente de tan exótico lugar, el profesor dio a cada alumno una especie de brazalete hecho de cuencas de diferentes colores "pónganselas, me servirá para ver su progreso. ¿Ya saben que grupos de tres van a hacer?" pregunto el profesor con una sonrisa, a lo que Chloe respondió totalmente atontada. "Kristall, Alext y Michael; luego estamos Robert, Brian y Yo; Orlando, Marina Y Ethan; finalmente están Ryan, Harry y Dean"

"gracias, Chloe" continuo el profesor Flink con una inusual sonrisa, toco finalmente el portal con su dedo "al otro lado no encontraran el juego que les mostró el profesor James la sesión pasada, aquí serán enfrentamientos y el que sea derrotado – lo cual será evidente cuando su brazalete se desintegre – aparecerá de este lado del portal" finalizó invitando a los alumnos a que pasaran.

Harry pudo observar todo un nuevo paisaje cuando traspaso el portal, todo árido, como un desierto justo cuando el sol se ocultaba. Todos inmediatamente se juntaron en sus respectivos grupos sin saber exactamente que hacer o que seguir, de la nada Kristall saco su varita y murmuro "_Murus_ _ex caligo_" inmediatamente mucho humo empezó a emanar de la arena todos empezaron a toser "no esperare a que se manden una invitación para tener un duelo" grito la muchacha "_telam_ _magica_"fueron sus últimas palabras. De la nada salio una tremenda luz semejante a un proyectil, Harry no pudo distinguir de donde o quien fue la victima pero se aseguro que no fuera él ni ningún componente de su grupo. La confusión que origino el ataque de Kristall fue ciertamente decisiva, en pocos minutos el humo se había dispersado y ninguno de los grupos estaba a la vista, Harry junto con los de su grupo se encontraban escondidos atrás de lo que parecía ser una duna, Ryan saco su varita e indico a Dean para que le mostrara sus manos y este después de dudar un rato se las mostró.

"que piensas hacer" murmuro Harry algo extrañado.

"a unos metros de nosotros esta Chloe y sus compañeros. Tenemos que deshacernos de los más débiles y por si no te haz dado cuenta ellos los son" contesto Ryan con un semblante despectivo "Dean acércate a cualquiera de ellos, solo necesitas tocarle la pierna o la mano"

"Un momento porque quieres que sea yo" replico Dean apartando una de sus manos.

"me parece que lo harás mejor" comento Ryan que rápidamente lanzo un conjuro "_Tactus_ _ex frigidux_, además eres él único que ahora tiene el toque" finalizó el joven belga a la vez que señalaba a Dean el camino que debía seguir.

Harry no protesto sabía que debían hacer algo y al parecer Ryan ya tenía un plan, ambos vieron como Dean se arrastraba por la arena y sigilosamente llegaba a lo que al parecer era la pierna de Brian, quien mantenía una leve discusión con los otros componentes de su grupo, Ryan tenia lista su varita y apuntaba directamente a Dean lo que tenia algo preocupado a Harry pero no dijo nada. Inmediatamente Dean toco a Brian, la pierna de este empezó a congelarse, el hielo primero apareció en el tobillo, después la pierna y hasta ya se acercaba a la cadera; este lanzo un grito que hizo que sus compañeros una vez vieran a Dean trataran de atacarlo. Dean asustado trato de soltar la pierna de Brian pero no pudo, Robert se acercó a él listo para atacarlo pero Ryan lanzó un hechizo – después de un complicado movimiento –a Dean "_Spiegel_" un pequeño murmuro pero uno bien efectivo. "tendré que agradecer a Kristall por este tesoro" musito Ryan para si mismo después de ver el efecto del hechizo.

Chloe y Robert lanzaron los hechizos más fuertes que conocían y Dean simplemente cerró los ojos para esperar lo peor – seguro pensando unas cuantas venganzas para Ryan – sin embargo todo salio a pedir de boca, los hechizo dieron contra lo que pareció un espejo que apareció al frente de Dean, protegiéndolo, después este brilló y los hechizos fueron devueltos a sus creadores a un más fuertes que antes. Ambas victimas volaron unos metros atrás "levántate" grito Ryan y Dean solo pudo hacerlo cuando el hielo llegó hasta la altura de los hombros de Brian dejando solo sus brazos libres. En ese momento se pudo ver como su brazalete se desintegraba y este desapareció haciendo un clik, sus dos compañeros yacían en el suelo, algo aturdidos. "sabes Dean deberías agradecerme te acabo de volver invencible por unos 5 minutos" comento Ryan cuando el aludido se reunió con ellos señalando así otra propiedad de ese hechizo.

Harry se aproximo para verlos mejor, pero de la nada vio como unas ramas los envolvían, los pequeños lazos verdes y marrones salían de la arena como si fuera la tierra más fértil; "es Michael, es mejor que nos alejemos" señalo Ryan tomando la dirección contraria; justo cuando recorrieron unos metros se escucharon débilmente dos cliks que seguramente pertenecieron a Chloe y Robert. El grupo camino por unos metros más y escucharon lo que parecía los gritos de un duelo, una vez el hechizo era silencioso como lo había pedido el profesor Flink pero otras veces lo gritaban con todas sus fuerzas; los que luchaban eran Orlando y Alext quienes al parecer no se rendirían fácilmente.

"Podemos vencerlos en este punto, a ambos" señalo Dean con su varita en alto.

"podemos, la pregunta es si debemos" interrumpió Ryan quien se quedo observando. A Harry esta situación le precio extraña, ambos peleando sin sus compañeros juntos, por eso el joven ingles empezó a mirar alrededor, no muy lejos pudo divisar unas ramas que aumentaban de tamaño solo un mal menor según Harry; decidió retroceder y pudo observar unas sombras que se movilizaban a la luz de la luna llena. Harry levanto su varita, listo para cualquier eventualidad, mientras Ryan y Dean observaban el duelo de Orlando y Alext; quienes, sin darse cuenta del público, seguían con sus asuntos. Después de unos segundos Harry distinguió el fuego de la cabellera de Kristall – que por un momento lo llevo al lado de Ginny – Kristall estaba lista para atacar a Ryan y levantando su varita atacó; Harry astutamente ya había convocado un hechizo protector al rededor de sus compañeros. Lo suficiente para hacerlos reaccionar y defenderse.

Ryan volteo y lanzó un hechizo silencioso, de su varita salieron unas cuerdas que velozmente se acercaron a Kristall quien por poco las esquivo. Harry corrió hacia sus compañeros y vio que Dean había atacado a Orlando sin éxito pues fue detenido por una maldición de Marina quien se notaba algo aturdida, pudo haber recibido un ataque. Alext lanzó otro hechizo pero distraído por la suerte de Kristall, dejo – sin querer – que Marina lo acabará. Por su lado Dean disfrutaba de su condición de fuerza tanto que corrió unos metros para atacar a Marina encontrándose frente a frente con Ehan quien empezó a atacarlo, los dos primeros hechizos retornaron a Ethan quien aturdido y con algunas laceraciones decidió atacarlo de nuevo; el tercer ataque fue mucho más fuerte tanto que Harry hubiera deseado saber de que hechizo se trataba, Dean no se defendió y con una gran sonrisa enfrento al hechizo pensando que aún quedaba algo del Spiegel; estaba equivocado. En verdad apareció el espejo y absorbió todo el hechizo, sin embargo este se rompió y desapareció y como consecuencia el hechizo – más poderoso por el spiegel – cayo en Dean dejándolo completamente inconsciente y a merced de Ethan quien vio como desaparecía con un pequeño clik.

Ahora solo quedaban Ryan y Kristall quien se enfrentaban, Harry y el grupo de Orlando, y por supuesto Michael quien no se mostraba ante los demás. Kristall se enojo de sobre manera después del último desvió de Ryan, tanto que lanzo una hechizo a otro lado "_Vincula_" y sin darse cuenta la victima fue Ethan quien inmediatamente vio como la arena lo rodeaba y aprisionaba. Ethan luchó por unos segundos, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando de la nada unas ramas destruyeron la creciente capa de arena y un pequeño clic se escucho dentro de esas enredaderas. Kristall, junto con los demás se quedaron observando las enredaderas que crecían sin detenerse; Ryan corrió decididamente para detenerlas y saber donde estaba quien las controlaba sin embargo no tuvo éxito una rama por lejos los lanzó unos metros atrás, cayendo cerca de Orlando quien lo ayudo a levantarse.

"parece que el concepto de los grupos acaba de desaparecer" comento Kristall en voz bien alta y se acercó a Marina quien observaba a las pequeñas plantas que crecían en las inmediaciones.

"cuidado, son Ditaína y Fresnillo, pronto florecerán" advirtió Marina quien se alejaba de las flores "no hay que tocarlas" explico con aire de gravedad. Orlando y Ryan retrocedieron al mismo tiempo que Harry y Kristall quien observaba como el desierto al que habían llegado se convertía en un bosque o algo parecido.

Al llegar a este enigmático lugar Harry podía ver lo que pasaba gracias a la luz que regalaba la luna llena. Sin embargo, las ramas y plantas que se abrían el paso a través de la fría arena empezaron a crear lugares oscuros de tanto en tanto, así los que quedaban decidieron apoyarse entre sí para derrotar a un contrincante en común. Una vez alejados de las plantas en flor, Kristall estiro su varita y dibujo un conjunto de runas sobre lo que todavía era arena, inmediatamente las plantas se detuvieron ante esta escritura "detesto esa oscuridad" murmuro Marina al mismo tiempo que caía en el suelo.

Orlando camino hacia la escritura y se quedo por un rato observando lo que sucedía, "tal vez nos sirva un poco de luz" dijo entre pensamientos a lo que Ryan levanto su varita y de la nada una gran luz solar ilumino con toda su fuerza, muchas de las plantas retrocedieron al mismo tiempo que el hechizo de Kristall.

Todos, siguiendo a una fuerza, empezaron a correr en dirección de donde habían venido, pero Marina tropezó con algunas de las ramas y Orlando trato de ayudarla. Justo cuando la libero un montón de ramas lo rodearon y poco fue lo que pudieron hacer lo demás compañeros pues después de unos segundos se oyó un clik. Y las ramas se juntaron en un vació repentino. Marina retrocedió algo asustada, aunque aparentaba lo contrario, y Ryan la cogio del brazo "parece que esa la única forma de salir de aquí" murmuro en tono burlón a la vez que venia por el bienestar de su amiga.

Harry miro al cielo y vio como poco a poco las ramas formaban una cúpula sobre ellos, él levanto su varita al frente y de la nada un intenso fuego ataco a las ramas – por fin la salio un hechizo silencioso – "buena idea" secundo Kristall, haciendo lo mismo.

Un pequeño hoyo se empezó a crecer entre las quemadas ramas, "miren" grito uno de los presentes justo a través del hoyo se pudo divisar a una persona quien sin duda era Michael al parecer su varita apuntaba a una clase de maceta de donde salían todas las ramas pero con lo que no contaban era con Michael también lo había visto y fue cuando una ramas desde abajo cogieron los tobillos de Kristall y Marina y las empezaron a hundir. Ryan se lanzó sobre la joven alemana para tratar de salvarla mientras que Harry hacia lo mismo con Marina; las ramas crecían a toda velocidad y cada vez esta se volvía en una situación más desesperante. Sin darse cuenta y en su afán de sacar a quién ayudaba de tal trampa, Ryan no se dio cuenta que también estaba siendo – delicada y peligrosamente – envuelto por lo que se conoce como lazo del diablo. Harry se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de tal situación trato de ayudarlo pero nada pudo hacer pronto Ryan y Kristall desaparecieron en un clik.

Harry volteo y pudo ver como las ramas que hundían lentamente a Marina lo aprisionaban a él también, trato de lanzar un hechizo pero esta vez ninguno le servia hasta que Marina balbuceo con dificultad porque empezaba a asfixiarse "apunta a las ramas _Quassare_". Harry hizo caso y con destreza lanzó el hechizo, las ramas en cuestión de segundos se hicieron añicos y Marina fue liberada. Harry la observo un rato para ver si estaba bien, y después volteo para encontrar a Michael, pero él ya no estaba cerca, trato de buscarlo en otros lugares pero fue en vano, la cúpula ya estaba terminada y las ramas quemadas ya habían sido reemplazadas con lo que los dos quedaron atrapados. Harry murmuro "lumos" y volteo para ver a Marina, ella estaba seria pero se notaba que temblaba lo miro detenidamente "no creo que pueda continuar con esto" el espacio empezó a empequeñecer, Harry trato otros hechizo pero nada hacia retroceder a las ramas después de uno o dos minutos (quien se interesaría en ver su reloj) ambos abrieron sus ojos y se encontraban uno al frente del otro. (Demasiado cerca para el gusto de algunos)

"veo que ya fueron eliminados" se oyó gruñir a una voz, era el profesor Flink quien estaba junto con los otros alumnos. "ahora solo queda Michael" finalizo al mismo tiempo que se aproximaba y ayudaba a que se parasen sus alumnos.

"es bueno ver la luz del día" fue lo único que dijo Marina después de frotarse los ojos y dar algunos pasos.

Todos los alumnos, como pudo ver Harry, estaban algo enojados ya sea por su prematura desaparición del campo de juego o por la manera en que fueron expulsados del mismo. Mientras el profesor se limito a lanzar un hechizo al portal y luego al conjuro de lo que resulto la desaparición del mismo y la parición de Michael tendido en el suelo y algo alegre, se paró y miro al profesor y a los demás y les ofreció una gran reverencia. "siempre quise tener ese tipo de control, y hoy supe que lo podía hacer" señalo con una sonrisa amena.

"increíble" refunfuño Chloe a la vez que se paro y con un semblante incrédulo se retiraba seguida de otros alumnos.

"la sesión termino, váyanse todos" anuncio el profesor, que puso su mano en el hombro de Michael haciéndole entender que era su deber quedarse y hablar con él.

Durante el camino al castillo para poder comer algo porque de seguro era la hora del almuerzo, Harry se dio cuenta de la situación por la que había pasado y se pregunto por la naturaleza del hechizo que Michael había utilizado, sin embargo el semblante de Kristall le llamo más la atención. Por alguna razón le pareció muy triste a lo que quiso intervenir pero se detuvo por la conversación que se dio inicio.

"no puedo creerlo" empezó Orlando con tranquilidad "esas ramas pudieron matarnos"

"Michael, ahora es el sexto" murmuro Kristall "todo parece salir de una manera peculiar"

"dejemos de apuntar esos hechos, lo que más me preocupa es que ahora sea Flink quien nos vaya asesorar" interrumpió Ryan con un semblante de desconfianza.

"me parece que es bueno en su trabajo (una expresión de incredulidad de parte de alguien), nos dará más oportunidad para desquitarnos" comento Marina antes de separarse del grupo para entrar raudamente al gran comedor.

Lamentablemente no hubo más oportunidad para los componentes del grupo avanzado, ya que no se llevo a cabo otra sesión durante todo el corto tiempo hasta antes del 20 de diciembre (fin de semana para ir a Hogsmeade), por otro lado cosas importantes si sucedieron al parecer uno de los únicos días en que Dumbledore decidió quedarse, fue el momento en que se dio una gran reunión y al días siguiente mucha fue la sorpresa de los alumnos cuando vieron al profesor Snape dictando alegremente – valga la ironía - DCAO mientras que su homologo – entiéndase: Flink – empezó el lunes de esa semana a enseñar Pociones. Muchos de los alumnos se mostraron totalmente exaltados frente a tal noticia y más con que posiblemente al puesto de Flink en pociones solo era temporal hasta que llegase otro profesor. Cosa que consterno a muchas chicas al ver el peligro en que estaban de perder a ¡su! Profesor como paso con Leonardo – quien según algunas noticias, tomo su nueva posición de cabeza de familia muy bien – así que muchas cosas habían cambiado en tan corto tiempo. Por otro lado otro tanto de muchachas se enteraron de la situación del grupo avanzado por lo que movieron lo que estaba dentro de sus posibilidades para poder entrar en dicho grupo, sin éxito.

El sábado 20 por la mañana muchos de los alumnos se alistaban para ir a su última visita, de esa parte del curso, a Hosgmeade. Harry se encontraba extrañamente emocionado por esta oportunidad pues como habían quedado hace unos días; él, Ron y Hermione se encontrarían con Ginny para pasar todo el día, juntos. La expectativa de tener a Ginny cerca llenaba de sentimientos encontrados a Harry quien no entendía esto, por lo tanto constantemente caía en lo que consideraba amor fraternal. Pues eso se consideraba: como un hermano.

Durante toda la mañana los amigos disfrutaron de todo lo que el pueblo les podría ofrecer, y de otros puntos que ya conocían, Sin embargo para muchos el pueblo ya no era tan atractivo, y todo se debe al ataque que semanas antes había sucedido por lo que mucha seguridad se habría agregado por lo cual algunos negocios habían cerrado y otros simplemente se hacían más herméticos. En esta ocasión pocos de los alumnos habían podido salir del castillo por lo que Harry pudo identificar claramente quienes habían salido.

"me gusta como esta la nieve, todo parece más agradable y da la sensación de que todo estará bien" dijo Ginny mientras el grupo se dirigía a las tres escobas.

"ya se acerca navidad y podremos irnos a descansar" señalo Ron con cierta alegría mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Todo era normal cuando entraron a las tres escobas – dejando de lado los agentes del ministerio – y fue mucho mejor cuando se ubicaron en sus respectivos lugares después de ubicar una mesa vacía, muchos alumnos estaban conversando animadamente hasta que (sin querer) Harry descubrió una mesa llena de Slytherins de sexto año en donde pudo encontrar a Draco en compañía de dos chicas algo extrañas que miraban alternativamente a la señorita Rosemerta. Después de unos minutos de disfrutar el momento se pudo ver a Michael, Ryan y Orlando que entraban al lugar, los tres se notaban totalmente alegres y empezaron a conversar y festejar quien sabe que.

Harry pudo darse cuenta de que los tres amigos eran observados detenidamente por Draco y compañía, que al parecer tramaban algo y no dejaban de hablar entre ellos en voz baja. Harry pensó en seguirlos después pero una intervención le hizo darse cuenta que tendría compañía "si que los observan" dijo de la nada Hermione y Ginny volteaba para ver de quien se trataba "Malfoy no se detiene, sigue tratando de hacer migas con ellos" comento la joven de cabellos de fuego.

"¿a que te refieres?" pregunto Ron sin entender lo que señalaba su hermana.

"bien él asistió a la fiesta de Kristall y se noto que eran amigos pero según Orlando las cosas habían cambiado (dando a entender la situación de su padre) al parecer como su hijo, él sigue el mismo camino y eso no es bienvenido" explico Ginny que al parecer empezaba a guardar afecto por los nuevos alumnos extranjeros.

"Así que por la situación de la familia, lo botan" comento Hermione con incredulidad.

"Ryan la llamo un situación especial, dijo que en su circulo no se guarda afecto por los aurores ni por los mortifagos" continuo Ginny a la vez que llamaba la atención de Harry indicándole que Michael y los demás abandonaban el local seguidos de cerca por Draco y compañía. Instintivamente Harry y Hermione se levantaron para seguirlos lo más cerca posible sin levantar sospechas. Después de un rato todos los grupos entraron a la cabeza de cerdo (un lugar conocido por los magos oscuros que van) la cual estaba algo llena debido a la ausencia de otros locales. Los tres festejantes fueron recibidos con mucha diligencia y asistidos por el mismo dueño mientras que los otros dos grupos decidieron sentarse algo alejados. Sin embargo Draco salio de su grupo y se acercó a Ryan y lo saludo señalando al parecer lo felicitaba por lo que sea que halla pasado para que los tres estén tan alegres. Orlando levanto la mirada y – no se sabe si con gusto o no – pregunto a Draco si Marina había aceptado en invitar a su querida Pansy. Draco sonrió ante lo que quería hacer Orlando y dijo que sí, ella convirtió la invitación de Draco en una para dos.

Ante todo esto un pequeño y extraño mago se acerco a la mesa y de su capa de viaje saco unas bolsitas (el grupo de Harry entre tanto se acerco cautelosamente para escuchar y ver mejor sin ser vistos) "ustedes tal vez pueden apreciar la naturaleza de mi mercancía" musito el extraño mago con voz rencorosa a la vez que acercaba una de las bolsitas a Orlando quien le ofreció una mirada fría.

"veo que tratas de ofrecernos polvo místico" intervino Michael. Ante esto Hermione se mostró algo recelosa por ese extraño mago y cambio miradas alarmantes con Ron y Ginny algo que Harry no entendió.

"el polvo místico es solo una sustancia mal entendida dentro de la comunidad mágica" replico el mago a la vez que cogia el brazo de Draco quien se notaba algo alarmado.

"¿cuanto?" pregunto Ryan con una sonrisa 'amigable' a la vez que recibía la bolsita de Orlando. "entiendo que son difíciles de obtener"

"100 galeones la bolsa que tiene, son 100 gr." Indico el mago con una sonrisa aparentemente retorcida.

"realmente crees que iba a gastar mi dinero en alucinógenos" replico Ryan ante una mirada confusa del mago "dijiste que apreciaríamos la naturaleza de tu mercancía, sin embargo esto no es más que basura" el mago arranco la bolsita – que por cierto mostraba el polvo de colores apagados – se notaba su confusión y rabia mientras dedicaba una mirada fulminante a Ryan quien se levantaba y lo cogia del hombro "además esta contra la ley vender esta sustancia a menores de edad" concluyo a la vez que señalaba a Draco y Michael. El mago se asusto y retrocedió algo tembloroso, levanto la mirada y se quedo observando a Ryan quién observaba la situación con cierto deleite; fue cuando el mago decidió desaparecer. Después de esa escena Ryan y sus amigos decidieron irse a algún otro lugar mientras que Draco al darse cuenta de que sus intenciones no se cumplieron se fue; Harry y sus amigos no se molestaron en seguirlos simplemente se contentaron con caminar por las calles de pueblo.

"me gustaría entender lo que sucedió" comento Harry después de unos minutos se conversación superflua.

"el polvo místico, pensé que no existía" contesto Hermione ante la intriga de Harry.

"Harry, el polvo místico permite a quien lo consume hundirse en un mundo de ensueño, depende de cada persona" trato de explicar Ginny ante un cada vez más extrañado joven mago.

"Harry es algo así como las drogas del mundo muggle, dicen que hace mucho daño a los que las consumen" explico Hermione con una mirada distraída.

"nunca pensé que alguien viniera a venderlo en Hogsmeade" murmuro Ron al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba por el frío. Después de estas palabras es grupo se quedo callado por un largo trecho en el que Harry se distrajo observando como Ginny caminaba y una que otra vez intercambiaba palabras con Hermione. Justo antes de llegar a las tres escobas, los amigos pudieron divisar a dos personas hablando secretamente, una de ellas le pareció muy conocida a Harry y mientras más cerca estaba más seguro se puso.

"Tonks" llamó con alegría al poder ver a alguien de la orden.

"Harry, gusto en verte" contesto la joven al darse cuenta que alguien pronuncio su nombre. Los jóvenes estudiantes se sorprendieron al observar a la aurora, su cabello era un color humo indefinido mientras que su expresión reflejaba un gran pesar por lo que hubo un momento en que el silencio empezaba a devorar cada sonido.

"lo siento por ser tan ruda" intervino Tonks después de unos segundos "Harry, te presento a Javier LodBreid" continuo la joven mostrando a la persona que estaba con ella, era un señor con un aspecto algo cansado y unas cuantas canas que se asomaban en su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos grises oscuros reflejaban que había viajado por muchos lugares.

"un gusto conocerlos a todos, especialmente a ti" saludo LodBreid después de haber sido presentado y de haber tomado la mano de Harry con su fuerte mano.

"él es un nuevo componente de la orden del fénix" indico Tonks con una sonrisa algo forzada por la tristeza de su semblante.

"si, justo fui aceptado por Dumbledore cuando la orden se mudo de locación" continuo LodBreid de una manera afable. Harry se quedo un rato algo confundido y observó primero a Tonks y luego a Ron.

"¿se mudaron a otro lugar?" pregunto Harry algo extrañado "pero pensé que se quedarían en la casa de Sirius"

"Harry, temo que no debiste de enterarte de esta manera" respondió Tonks "pero cuando Sirius murió y te dejo la casa siempre quedo el peligro de que… Bellatrix puede entrar al lugar" explico la joven con cierta inseguridad y tristeza por recordar a Sirius.

"pero ahora donde están" continuo Harry con la misma impaciencia.

"temo interrumpir pero debemos irnos, la nueva base queda un poco lejos" intervino LodBreid algo apenado por iniciar ese tema "nos veremos pronto joven Potter y saludos a todos tus amigos" concluyo el mago quien seguidamente desapareció seguido de Tonks que recomendó una visita a Dumbledore si el tema seguía siendo importante para Harry.

Harry se quedo un poco pensativo y en compañía de sus amigos decidieron ir al castillo, a ver si tenían suerte y encontraban al director, por otro lado la nueva y desolada apariencia de Tonks asombro de tal manera que especularon por un momento sobre la razón de esta nueva imagen. Una vez en el castillo los jóvenes iniciaron su camino hacia la oficina del director sin embargo ese día tuvieron suerte pues se encontraron al director en uno de los pasillos cercanos, este estaba observando por uno de los ventanales con cierto deleite por la tranquilidad que ofrecía la nieve.

"profesor" empezó Harry para llamar la atención del director.

"ah estas aquí Harry y veo que todos tus amigos vinieron contigo" contesto el Director con una sonrisa de ensueño después de observar a todos los presentes. "deseas algo"

"bueno afuera nos encontramos con Tonks y LodBreid" empezó Hermione con decisión. Dumbledore se quedo observándola un rato su semblante era tranquilo y talvez solo Harry se dio cuenta de que este ocultaba una inmensa preocupación.

"entonces conocieron a Javier" señalo Dumbledore con una aire de misterio "Harry podemos ir a mi oficina y tus amigos pueden esperarte" continuo señalando la necesaria ausencia de Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Todos aceptaron la proposición y fue así que Harry se fue caminando con Dumbledore. Los pasillos estaban desiertos mientras Harry caminaba al lado de un gran mago, el silencio era cómodo y como Harry se dará cuenta en las próximas semanas esta es el único momento de tranquilidad que tuvo Dumbledore en todo ese curso.

"Harry me parece que quieres saber ahora donde esta la orden del fénix" empezó Dumbledore "seguro también debería contarte otras cosas como algo sobre Javier LodBreid" concluyo cuando aún faltaba para llegar a su despacho. Harry no dijo nada, tal vez para alargar ese extraño momento de sosiego, tomaba cuenta lo que era su papel por supuesto el ya tiene 16 pronto su mayoría de edad y la posibilidad de hacer lo que quiera.

Dumbledore al sentir esto continuo "Harry, se que oíste alguno comentarios de parte de algunos jóvenes durante el torneo, comentarios sobre tu familia" Harry levanto su mirada "tu familia fue conocida y muy apreciada en ciertos círculos" Harry recordando lo que dijeron sobre eso "tus abuelos dejaron una herencia y como eres el último Potter; esa herencia te pertenece" para esto ya estaban al frente de las gárgolas que daban a la dirección.

"fue a la mansión de los Potter donde la orden del fénix se traslado" continuo Dumbledore una vez en las gradas hasta el despacho "se supone que esto debería serte revelado el día que cumplieras 17, sin embargo debido a los últimos acontecimientos" murmuro el director a la vez que se acercaba a su escritorio y extraía unos pergaminos de una gaveta cercana y se los entregaba a Harry.

Harry no entendió al principio, pero después de leer el pergamino (voluntad de quien fue su abuelo) entendió la situación. Inmediatamente puso sus manos en lo que era la firma de su abuelo una pequeña chispa se alzo y quedo en el otro pergamino su nombre como dueño de una propiedad y una llave, pequeña y ya conocida cayo en sus manos (ya eran tres las llaves que tenia de diferentes bóvedas de Gringotts). "esto es realmente inesperado" balbuceo el joven todavía sin reaccionar.

"partiremos antes a tu casa, para que puedas conocerla y habituarte a la misma. Si quieres después se nos pueden unir tus amigos" explico Dumbledore después de un rato de silencio mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

"ehhh… también menciono a LodBreid…"

"Oh, me olvidaba bien Javier se unió a la orden al finalizar el curso anterior; el es un mago que tenazmente se encargo de atrapar a los mortifagos" empezó de nuevo Dumbledore con tranquilidad "debo informarte de esto para que lo tengas presente cuando suceda lo que temo tanto. Javier se presento con su apellido materno el cual es LodBreid más su apellido paterno es Snavely"

"Snavely, ¿entonces es el tío de Marina?" pregunto Harry todavía en un estado de proceso de información.

"si lo es, hace mucho tiempo él se separo de la familia por motivos personales. Muchos lo creen muerto aunque el encuentro de su escudo en manos de la señorita Granger alerto a su sobrina" continuo Dumbledore. "de otros asuntos hablaremos cuando estemos en tu casa. Supongo que ya te di mucho que pensar y aunque mi comportamiento sea extraño estos días sigo preocupándome por ti, Harry cuídate mucho y no salgas del castillo cuando sea de noche"

"puedo contarle esto a mis amigos" pregunto Harry empezando a ponerse impaciente.

"no veo por que no debas hacerlo" contesto el director con una afable sonrisa.

Harry se despidió del Dumbledore algo tembloroso, las nuevas noticias lo habían sorprendido como un balde de agua fría ni pensar que pasaría navidad en un lugar que si era su casa. Y como el lo imagino, Ron y Hermione se sintieron igual que él; y más Hermione cuando se entero de todo el asunto de LodBreid y ahora ella tenia su escudo. Era más que seguro que Marina se había dado cuenta de quien era el dueño y de lo que era ahora por lo que decidió confiarle el escudo a una persona que tenga más posibilidades de verse con él. Al día siguiente Harry alegre partió a lo que Dumbledore llamaba su residencia, por otro lado antes de irse una pequeño sobre entre sus cosas le hizo recordar que tenia que asistir a una fiesta, pero una cosa que no pregunto fue la ubicación de la casa de Marina y como llegar a ella.

Pero ya había partido, sin oportunidad de pedir direcciones, Dumbledore lo llevo hasta las afueras de Hogsmeade – después de haber desaparecido sus pertenencias – donde le pregunto a Harry si podía aparecerse, aunque era verdad que él ya dominaba algo ese asunto, todavía le faltaba el permiso del ministerio a lo que Dumbledore respondió que no era necesario y le pidió que le cogiera el brazo y después de un sentimiento de succión; los dos acabaron apareciendo en medio de una carretera que se juntaba con una arboleda difícilmente definida la nieve lo cubría todo con sus delgados mantos y entre los árboles apareció una pequeña luz danzante.

"_Globus_ _ex ignifer_" mustio Dumbledore "los muggles no pueden ver esta agradable esfera, solo presenta ante magos o brujas y – empujando un poco Harry para que la esfera lo rozara – solo guía al dueño del lugar" continuo cuando la esfera se convirtió en una pequeña flecha que señalaba el camino solo a Harry.

"caminemos, pues te traje a esta distancia para que conocieras el lugar" continuo Dumbledore que se encaminaba sobre la nieve y Harry después de unos segundos lo siguió pues el camino solo se mostraba ante él. Después de lo que fue una hora o un poco menos ambos llegaron ante un portón que se abrió solo cuando Harry lo tocó y grande fue su sorpresa cuando entró.


	12. La Mansion Potter y la fiesta de Navidad

LA MANSION POTTER Y LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD

El portón era de una extraña madera que asemejaba a aluminio o algo por el estilo custodiado por tenues paredes de piedra, pero Harry más se asombro por lo que guardaba; un extenso camino cubierto de nieve y flanqueado por peculiares setos, a medida que Harry seguía a la flecha llameante se dio cuenta de la presencia de unos extraños seres en los árboles más cercanos. Pero la tranquilidad del mago que lo acompañaba hizo que el joven mago no se exaltara, y solo se limitó a observar lo que aparentemente le pertenecía. Ese recorrido se extendió por unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegaron al pie de unas escaleras de sólida piedra recién limpiada. Al subir esas gradas el espectador se veía trasportado a otro lugar, una hermosa pileta se erguía al frente de ellos y claramente se pudo ver su confección en mármol blanco sin embargo lo que estaba tras de ella era aún más sorprendente.

La mansión era inmensa – teniendo en cuenta el lugar donde vivía Harry y como pensó tranquilamente en este lugar cabía cinco vez la casa de los Dursley – la entrada era custodiada por dos imponentes estatuas de piedra que asemejaban a dos hipogrifos, uno medio dormido y el otro listo para atacar. Y fue a este último al que Harry se acerco con mucha curiosidad, algo en ese animal lo llamaba e inconscientemente hizo la venia y se acercó para acariciarlo tocó su cabeza y observó sus alas espléndidamente talladas en tan duro material, sus patas algo verdosas, por el tiempo, mantenían la fuerza de tan imponente ser. Dumbledore se acercó a la puerta – después de subir unos escalones – y dio unos pequeños golpes en lo que hacia de timbre en la parte superior a la izquierda en forma de gárgola; esta se abrió lentamente y Harry sentía como su corazón intentaba salir de su pecho. Un elfo estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta, dueño de una solemnidad peculiar, miro de pies a cabeza a los dos; y dirigiéndose a Harry hizo sonar una campanilla que llevaba en el cinto de su pequeño traje negro. Inmediatamente aparecieron una media docena de elfos y elfinas atrás de este y una elfina (tan vieja como él primero) a la derecha de Harry.

"El amo ha llegado" anuncio el primer elfo a los demás los cuales observaron a Harry que era señalado por el que parecía ser el elfo de mayor rango, lo observaron por una buen rato con sus pequeños ojos vidriosos "lo esperamos por mucho tiempo" chilló uno, "es bueno tenerlo devuelta" señalo otro a la vez que daba una gran reverencia. Sin embargo muchos lloraron señalando su alegría por tener al último descendiente de la familia de nuevo en el hogar paterno.

"¡preparen todo!" ordenó el mismo elfo y todos desaparecieron dejando a un sonriente Dumbledore, un anonadado Harry y elfo del principio acompañado de la elfina que estaba cerca de Harry.

"ni nombre es Melke y el nombre de la elfina es Agrla; ambos servimos a sus abuelos desde que eran jóvenes y es un honor estar ahora a su servicio, joven Potter" empezó el primer elfo. Harry sonrió con amabilidad algo intimidado por la seriedad de Melke, quien observó a Harry por un largo rato "en lo sucesivo cada uno de nosotros se presentará ante usted; su viaje debió haberlo cansado por lo que si desea le podemos preparar el baño supongo que querrá quedarse en lo que fue el cuarto de su padre, hace unos minutos recibimos a su lechuza y nos aseguramos de darle el trato que se merece por ser su mascota"

Ante estas palabras Harry se quedo paralizado, conocer el cuarto de su padre era algo que no se esperaba y en realidad no se esperaba nada de lo que ya había sucedido en ese día. Antes de que Melke continuara Dumbledore dio un paso adelante con lo que Harry pudo advertir que la presencia del director no era muy querida por lo elfos; "el gran mago Albus Dumbledore instalo desde hace unos meses a un grupo de magos que se hacen llamar 'La orden del fénix' hemos hecho todo lo posible por atenderlos como es debido" anuncio la elfina Agrla con seriedad.

"es verdad, una muy buena hospitalidad" señal Dumbledore con una sonrisa sincera "ahora que Harry esta aquí la situación podrá cambiar" Harry no entendió estas últimas palabras pero una vez entro de lleno en el vestíbulo y dejando de lado la escueta conversación se fijo en el lugar. Unas anchas escaleras de mármol blanco jaspeado con líneas negras y barandales de ébano, se extendían ante él, invitándolo a visitar los pisos superiores. A los lados se alzaban dos puertas, la de la derecha – y más cercana – mostraba un dintel tallado, se podían divisar hojas y extrañas flores mientras que el dintel de la puerta de la izquierda mostraba animales tallados.

"cuando el señor lo pida, me encantaría enseñarle la casa en toda su magnitud. Pues el deber de su dueño conocerla" interrumpió Agrla con una sonrisa afable mientras Melke recibía las respectivas capas de viaje y demás ítems dejándolos en un armario aledaño a las escaleras.

Harry guardo silencio sin saber como actuar ante los elfos que pacientemente aguardaban; Dumbledore en cambio camino hacia la puerta de dintel de hojas y abrió la puerta, Harry lo siguió y observo ante el un gran salón, los muebles que le correspondían habían sido reemplazados por camas y una rustica mesa se disponía cerca de uno de los grandes ventanales de esa habitación. Dentro solo estaban dos personas, Lupin y Kingsley Shackebolt quienes saludaron a Dumbledore con alegría y con sorpresa a Harry.

"Amo" llamo Melke con sumisión después de que Dumbledore se quedará conversando con los demás; Harry volteo y siguió al elfo que lo invitaba a salir del salón. "dimos hospedaje a estos personajes, sin embargo – siguiendo las reglas de su abuelo – ningún extraño es libre de caminar por la casa sin permiso del dueño" y fue cuando Harry entendió el porque de las camas y esa mesa (solo se movieron en ese salón) "usted puede darles permiso pero sugiero que lo piense, tal vez después de recorrer la casa usted mismo lo entenderá" concluyo el elfo con una reverencia.

"No es necesario que me digas Amo, simplemente llámame Harry" respondió el muchacho "seguiré lo que aconsejas, aunque no me gusta el hecho de que los traten de esta manera (mirada admirada del elfo) ellos gozan de mi confianza"

"no dudamos de sus intenciones, Harry, pero un mago creo que su nombre era Mundungus observaba mucho las preciadas pertenencias de este lugar" se justifico el elfo – y con razón – "por lo que decidimos tomar estas medidas por el bien de la residencia, nosotros somos los únicos guardianes"

Harry miro algo admirado a este elfo, su carácter era diferente de los otros elfos que conoció en todo este tiempo. Su mirada suspicaz parecía leer todo lo que pasaba, entender lo que se ve complicado, por otro lado se refería a la casa como si estuviera viva o algo semejante. Mientras tanto dentro del salón donde estaba Dumbledore se escucho el sonar de una copas y cuando Harry hubo regresado a ese lugar una elfina muy animada se presento ante él con una copa en la bandeja, avergonzado por la diferencia de las copas (la suya al parecer era de oro mientras que las demás de plata) consumió lo ofrecido, de repente se sintió lleno de energía y agradeció a la elfina, quien se limito a presentarse anunciando que su nombre era Haria y que era la menor de los demás elfos. Harry la observó por unos segundos y sonrió mostrando su aprobación a la actitud de la elfina, y fue cuando pudo iniciar una conversación con Lupin y los demás.

"hace mucho tiempo que no venia a este lugar" empezó Lupin dirigiéndose a Harry y esbozando lo que parecía una amable sonrisa. "a James no le gustaba mucho la actitud seria de 'sus' elfos"

"ya veo, pero solo los veo a ustedes. Y los demás vendrán" pregunto Harry con amabilidad. "esta casa es lo suficientemente grande para todos"

"y lo es, sin embargo nunca pude entrar a muchos lugares. En cuanto a los demás hay mucho trabajo por hacer; no todos llegaron a conocer este lugar" contesto Lupin a la vez que intercambiaba miradas con Dumbledore.

"bien ya tengo que irme, hay muchas cosas por hacer" intervino Kingsley quien había estado callado "Harry que bueno que estas aquí, y pasa una buena navidad"

"Harry será mejor que vayas a dormir, por el momento tengo pendientes en el colegio y otros lugares" dijo Dumbledore y con tranquilidad (fingida) se despidió de Lupin y Harry, y salio caminando a lo que Lupin explico que nadie se podía aparecer cerca de la mansión.

En ese momento Harry se quedo pensativo mientras Lupin observaba por lo ventanales, esta mansión le pertenecía por herencia y Melke dejo entender que todo el lugar era preciado y prohibido y él – como dueño – tenia que velar por la integridad del mismo. "tus abuelos no pasaban mucho tiempo en esta casa, James, Sirius y yo solíamos pasear por estos jardines en verano y nos divertíamos mucho" comento Lupin con un dejo de nostalgia.

Harry lo observó "me gustaría conocerla, ver el cuarto de mi padre"

"hazlo llama a Agrla, parecerá severa pero es buena. James la estimaba mucho. No podré acompañarte además tengo que hacer algunas cosas" respondió Lupin a la vez que se ponía su capa de viaje "te prometo que nos veremos en navidad" dijo antes de desaparecer atrás de la puerta.

Harry se quedo unos segundos respirando el aire de la mansión y volviendo al vestíbulo llamo a Agrla quien apareció en segundos, "me gustaría conocerla" musito Harry algo impaciente ante tal lugar. La elfina hizo una reverencia y empezó a subir las escaleras invitando al joven a que la siguiera "Joven Amo, la mansión cuenta con tres niveles"cuando entraban en el segundo nivel que mostraba hermosos pasillos decorados con cuadros que los observaban a medida que caminaban adentrándose en la llamada ala oeste. "llegará a conocer las tres bibliotecas que tiene, cada una dedicada a especificas clases de temas" continuo la elfina a la vez que se detenía al frente de una de las puertas que se encontraban a su derecha, cuando las puertas se abrieron Harry pudo ver como se erguían ante él estantes llenos de libros de pastas extrañas, del suelo hasta el techo, entró con paso confuso y se detuvo al frente de dos de las mesas que servían para poder leer los libros, pudo ver la presencia de algunos libros impecables pero tuvo la clara impresión de que no fueron movidos en años. Agrla realmente fue muy amable mientras le mostraba el resto de la casa (bien podría usarla como mapa en tan extenso lugar), el joven paso por habitaciones y salones dedicadas a las más extrañas artes, uno de estos estaba una extensa colección de ingredientes y especias – perfectas para pociones como indico Agrla – en otro salón encontraron armaduras de la edad media. Cuando pasaron al ala este Harry notó que se trataba principalmente de habitaciones para invitados mientras que los aposentos de la familia se encontraban en el tercer nivel donde además de otras habitaciones (custodiadas por conjuros y hechizos que la elfina indico al joven) se encontraba lo que seria la tercera biblioteca (la primera y más grande se encuentra en el primer nivel) Agrla mostró total reverencia cuando abrió la puerta con un conjuro señalando que lo sabe solo porque el abuelo de Harry se lo había confiado y que aparte de ella, Harry era el único que entraba en ella después de un largo tiempo. "una razón más por lo que el acceso el restringido" musito la elfina mientras paseaba por los pequeños estantes seguida por Harry quien admirado noto que absolutamente todos los libros estaban en su lugar – la mayoría mucho más viejos de lo que se imaginaba – al fondo se encontraba un pequeño pedestal cubierto por una urna, Harry camino para ponerse al frente de este y pudo ver un libro dentro del mismo, la pasta era hermosa de un profundo color plateado tenia lazos plateados que a manera de gruesas ramas aseguraba el libro; Harry se acomodo los lentes y leyó el titulo del libro "TENEBRIS ET VERITAS" abajo del titulo había un extraño sello que le pareció familiar, como si antes hubiera visto este libro. Sin embargo al leer el titulo otra preocupación afloro en su cabeza y mirando a Agrla pregunto "¿mi familia era de magos tenebrosos?"

"No, jamás lo seria. En una época sus abuelos compraban artefactos tenebrosos y los vendían a un precio mayor, pero nunca se interesaron por el tema es más por colección" aclaro la elfina que por primera vez se mostraba una mirada desconfiada dedicada a Harry quien inmediatamente explico las bases de sus miedos a lo que la elfina señalo que no debiera preocuparse. Caminaron unos minutos más por los pasillos de la tercera planta hasta que Agrla se detuvo ante una de las puertas de la ala este "supongo que le joven amo ya debe estar cansado, y es verdad que mucho tiempo a pasado" comento al elfina a la vez que sus pequeñas manos recorrían la madera de la puerta que estaba al lado derecho de Harry "esta es la habitación de James Potter, donde Melke dejo todas sus pertenencias" musito Agrla a la vez que empujaba la puerta y esta se abría lentamente. Lo siguiente que vio Harry fue una grande habitación todavía decorada con algunos recuerdos de Gryffindor, Agrla entro en la habitación y con un movimiento de su pequeña mano hizo que las ventanas se abrieran mostrando con más fuerza los contornos de la habitación. Harry pasó el resto del día en ese lugar, no le intereso la invitación de Agrla para ver los alrededores de la mansión.

Esa noche Harry no tuvo ningún sueño, todo fue tranquilo mientras se acurrucaba en lo que fue la cama de su padre. Al día siguiente lo primero que vio el joven mago fue una pequeña elfina abriendo las cortinas de la habitación "es hora de levantarse" musitaba una y otra vez mientras se deslizaba temblorosamente sin mirar de frente a Harry, quien la observaba algo adormilado.

"¿que hora es?" pregunto por fin el muchacho después de unos instantes.

"8:00 de la mañana del lunes 22 de diciembre, hora del desayuno" contesto la elfina con diligencia y cierto aire burlón. "no se debe perder la costumbre de empezar el día temprano"

"y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" continuo Harry después de que la elfina se dirigiera al escritorio cercano para arreglar algunos libros que Harry había ojeado el día anterior.

"Oh, le ruego me disculpe, mi nombre es Aila" chillo la elfina algo apenada a la vez que hacia una compleja reverencia. Harry sonrió ante la posición cómica que realizo Aila, y después de unos minutos de su retiro el joven mago decidió bajar a lo que entendió como comedor – por supuesto que se sintió algo victorioso al encontrar el camino en su primer intento – el desayuno lo estaba esperando y un montón de deliciosas tartas y dulces no se hicieron esperar. Este constituiría un momento de deleite a cualquier comensal nada más imagínense lo que más les gusta.

Terminado el desayuno Agrla decidió preguntar si los extraños eran admitidos a las otras áreas de la casa, Harry la observó unos instantes a la vez que se acercaba a los ventanales del comedor "solo a la habitación que se les destinará, si quieren entrar a una habitación o tocar algo que no esta permitido – según tu criterio – detenlos" contesto el joven en un arranque que no pudo comprender. Sin embargo Agrla se mostró muy complacida ante tal decisión y fue en ese preciso momento en que unos golpes anunciaron que algún visitante deseaba entrar, Harry paso por un pasillo rápidamente hasta llegar a la estancia donde Melke abría lentamente la puerta. Dos personas estaban al otro lado, eran Tonks y LodBried quienes entraron alegremente emitiendo un calido saludo a Harry quien se mostró muy alegre al verlos.

"Harry ya veo que te sientes como en casa" saludo Tonks sin dejar su aire sombrío.

"es más de lo que me podría imaginar, ehh ¿desean algo de comer?" respondió Harry algo avergonzado, ambos miembros de la orden aceptaron y grande fue su sorpresa cuando Harry los guió al comedor y no al habitual salón – que por cierto ya había recuperado su anterior decoración – en el comedor ya estaban dispuestos dos desayunos de lo más abundantes.

"es un hermoso lugar" comento LodBried a la vez que esperaba la venia de Harry para poder sentarse.

"no tuvimos antes la oportunidad de ver esta parte de la casa" comento Tonks mientras desayunaba con una peculiar delicadeza.

"eso me contaron, ahora tendrán sus propias habitaciones" comento a su vez Harry con una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos momentos en que los presentes se hundieron en una tranquila conversación, sin embargo Harry noto que LoedBreid trataba de pedir algo sin embargo no lo mencionaba, pasaron los minutos y el desayuno ya se había acabado. Se levantaron de la mesa para poder ir al salón como les indico Melke hasta que Harry intervino una vez ya en el salón.

"noto que deseas decirme algo pero no puedes y sigues callado al respecto" musito Harry con tranquilidad.

"tengo un hijo, su nombre es Richard" empezó LodBried con cierto aire indeciso algo contrario a lo que parecía ser su naturaleza "esta cursando el primer curso en Beauxbatons, ¿Podría usted hospedarlo durante las vacaciones de navidad y año nuevo?" mientras Harry se quedo observándolo por unos instantes entonces hay otro Snavely, el primo hermano de Marina pensó a la vez que se abría su boca. "me encantaría tenerlo aquí, seria un honor" respondió el joven mago asombrado al ver una sonrisa en el rostro del mago quien respondió con tino "¿abría algún problema si lo trajera esta misma tarde?" realizando una venia.

"no, ninguno" respondió Harry con una sonrisa dejando que LodBreid se despidiera y fuera posiblemente a traer a su hijo.

"él sufrió mucho, su esposa murió hace un par de años y él se mantuvo algún tiempo errante con su hijo" comento Tonks con un cierto aire de lastima "solo Dumbledore conoce toda su historia. ¿Por cierto cuando vendrán tus amigos?"

"no lo sé, ehhh… los alumnos salen del colegio hoy espero que estén aquí mañana" respondió Harry algo extrañado por sus palabras pues no le intereso mucho la situación. Después de una o dos horas más Tonks se fue de la mansión y Harry de nuevo se quedo solo sin mucho que hacer por lo que decidió visitar el invernadero y después alguna de las bibliotecas. El libro de la tercera biblioteca realmente había captado la curiosidad del joven mago, trato muchos conjuros y hechizos para abrir la urna pero nada parecía hacer efecto, la urna seguía intacta lo cual irritaba al joven "se supone que soy tu dueño" musito con cierto desgano.

"ese libro es peculiar, nunca se abrió ante su Padre" gruño Agrla quien se había deslizado a la biblioteca provocando cierta conmoción en Harry.

"¿nunca se abrió ante él? Pero…"

"ohh, es como una varita y desde su abuelo no escogió a otro dueño" contestó al elfina con una reverencia ante el libro "tiene visitas, es el Señor LodBreid y su hijo Richard"

Harry asintió con naturalidad aunque no dejo de dar un último vistazo al libro antes de salir de la biblioteca, un libro que escoge su dueño, interesante pensó mientras bajaba las gradas y ahí los vio justo cerca de la entrada principal. LodBreid se notaba menos cansado una extraña atmósfera empezaba a curarlo; su hijo, por el otro lado, se notaba algo asustadizo y su nerviosismo, cuando lo presentaron a Harry, fue más que notorio.

"Richard es algo tímido" se disculpo LodBreid con cierta solemnidad a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo. Richard llevaba la marca de familia, unos peculiares ojos grises que hacían juego con un cabello castaño oscuro sin embargo su expresión era algo indecisa hasta se podría decir inocente. LodBreid se agacho levemente para poder despedirse de su hijo cuando de la nada un elfo apareció al lado de Harry "¿en que habitación desea que lo alojemos?" pregunto con prisa. Harry lo pensó unos segundos y no quiso arriesgar al pobre niño "en la de los invitados, segunda planta" contestó el joven e inmediatamente vio desaparecer el baúl del invitado al momento que el reloj de la estancia marcaba la una de la tarde.

"De nuevo te ofrezco mi agradecimiento por permitirle a mi hijo quedarse contigo" continúo LodBreid a modo de despido y después del asentimiento de Harry, este desapareció atrás de la puerta. Harry pudo detectar el silencio incomodó que se avecinaba por lo que invito al joven mago a que lo siguiera al invernadero que se encontraba en la este del primer piso (aunque en realidad ocupaba tres pisos, por lo grande que era) durante las siguientes horas – y de haber merendado en el invernadero – Harry pudo saber muchas cosas de Richard y poco a poco pudo enterarse que este joven estaba bien enterado de cual era su linaje "se que el apellido de mi padre es Snavely" musito poco después de haber empezado su conversación. "pero mi padre me mantiene alejado de ese mundo, no se porqué pero…"

Harry no entendió la razón exacta de porque sucedía esto, sin embargo no pudo preguntar más pues Agrla hizo su aparición y después de recoger los restos de los alimentos miro alegremente a Harry, "pronto se ocultará el sol, sin embargo hay tiempo para que vayan a las caballerizas" y con un movimiento las puertas que daban al jardín se abrieron.

Richard camino hasta la entrada acurrucándose por el frío, Harry cambio miradas con Agrla y entendió lo que debía hacer o al menos eso le pareció y siguiendo a un elfo – que se presento graciosamente con el nombre de Usko – ambos jóvenes empezaron su camina hasta las caballerizas donde para el asombro del dueño y el visitante; descubrieron cuatro hermosos caballos, dos los cuales se encontraban listos para ser montados. Harry retrocedió unos pasos, es verdad que había montado uno que otro animal sin embargo nunca había planeado hacerlo sin que algo lo ameritaba.

Richard por su parte se acercó a uno de los caballos y empezó a acariciarlo con cierto entusiasmo y novedosa seguridad "vamos a cabalgar, es bueno para despejar la mente" propuso el joven de ojos grises con una sonrisa. Harry acepto y en menos de que cante el gallo ambos ya estaban fuera encima de los caballos y conversando amenamente "sabes siempre trate de seguir lo que sucedía en el mundo de mis primos, se que este año conociste a mi prima" comento Richard después de una media hora de cabalgar. Harry se quedo observándolo al mismo tiempo que se detenía "si la conozco a ella y a todos sus amigos" respondió Harry con cierta duda sobre si esto le gustaría a LodBreid.

"¿quieres conocer su casa?" pregunto inesperadamente Richard con más entusiasmo, "nunca la vi, pero se que es por estos alrededores. Estoy seguro" continuo el joven quien se adentro entre unos árboles que casualmente formaban como un camino sobre una colina cercana a ellos.

Harry lo siguió con ciertas dudas, el sol ya se había ocultado hace unos minutos y la poca luz que quedaba era suficiente para asegurar su retorno, pero Richard lucia decidido. Al final ambos se detuvieron y después de asegurar los caballos, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la parte más alta de la colina, Harry se quedo callado ante al hermoso paisaje que se le presento, a lo lejos se podía divisar la mansión Potter y como pequeñas luces mostraban su presencia en el invernadero y caballerizas; pero ese no era el lugar que Richard mostró con su mano… en la dirección contraria de donde estaba mirando, Harry diviso una propiedad, eran algo de cuatro construcciones pero lo más cercano era la mansión – pues también mostraba luces en su interior y en otra de las construcciones que se encontraba atrás de la casa.

"esa es la mansión Snavely, ahí viven mis primos" musito Richard con una expresión de familiaridad como si estuviera acostumbrado a recorrer esos lugares.

"¿estas seguro que esa es su casa?" pregunto Harry afinando aún más la vista ante la creciente oscuridad.

"jamás me equivocaría, mi padre me contó muchas cosas, me sorprendió cuando me dijo que vendría a tu casa. Considerando que la mansión de mi familia es cercana" contestó Richard quien raudamente volvió donde estaba su caballo, Harry lo siguió pensando que volverían pero el muchacho tomo el camino contrario dirigiéndose hacia el este, hacia la mansión Snavely.

"¡regresa!" grito Harry algo enojado a la vez que lo seguía con más ahínco, después de medio kilómetro o un poco más, Richard vacilo después de salir del bosque, cruzo lentamente lo que parecía ser un camino (algo difuso por la nieve) y se adentro con más fuerza pero fue detenido en seco después de unos metros. Harry lo alcanzo en ese punto y su caballo también se detuvo, ambos jóvenes descendieron sin entender lo que sucedía. En ese lapso de tiempo los caballos parecieron enloquecer, retrocedieron y salieron disparados en dirección contraria.

"¡NO!" grito Richard expresando lo que también Harry sentía al ver ir a su único transporte. Para ese momento todo estaba oscuro, sin embargo Richard continuo a pie y no fue mucho lo que avanzo. Talvez fueron unos 50 metros los que Harry recorrió cuando ambos se detuvieron ante un imponente portal de frío metal oscuro enmarcado en extensas enredaderas que se erguían alrededor de los setos aledaños. Richard pareció algo confuso pues no muy lejos (alrededor de unos 200 m) se divisaba la mansión Snavely con tenues luces en la entrada principal custodiada por las estatuas de dos panteras en mármol negro que se encontraban al parece unos metros delante de la puerta principal.

Richard se quedo observando la mansión mientras Harry se distrajo observando lo visible del portal que llevaba en el centro superior la imagen de dos dragones enfrentados con una esfera entre ellos, esta esfera parecía un espejo que reflejaba lo que lo observaba asemejaba a un ojo. "es mejor retirarnos, no creo que tu padre desee esto" sugirió Harry después de retroceder unos pasos Richard afortunadamente pareció considerar esa idea pues retrocedió.

Ambos dieron la espalda al portal, cuando de la nada este se abrió y la nieve de la entrada desapareció dibujando un camino hasta un metro de las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada principal. Harry dudo y más aún Richard quien parecía tener el corazón en su mano.

"los dueños de casa ofrecen a sus invitados una tasa de chocolate" gruño una voz detrás de los jóvenes quienes saltaron por el susto, era un elfo con un semblante alegre "por favor, nos gustaría que pasaran" continuo haciendo que los jóvenes atravesaran el portal que se cerró inmediatamente y como por arte de magia las enredaderas lo cubrieron haciéndolo invisible por fuera. El silencio permitía a los visitantes escuchar el sonido de sus propios pasos y cuando llegaron cerca de una de las escaleras (que rodeaban a las panteras) el elfo índico que subieran rápidamente. Y claro ellos no perdieron el tiempo, pasaron atrás de una de las panteras y se detuvieron al frente de la puerta (adelante y en medio de las dos panteras que les daban la espalda) esta se abrió de par en par con extremo cuidado. Y ambos jóvenes entraron.

Ambos se encontraron en lo que parecía ser un vestíbulo con paredes laterales de madera con pequeñas puertas cada una, el mismo elfo les hizo una reverencia y pidió sus abrigos los cuales los jóvenes entregaron. Harry pudo observar lo nervioso e inseguro que se había puesto Richard sin embargo ninguna palabra se había escuchado, "síganme por favor" indico el elfo y los condujo por unos metros más hacia unas cortinas y con un movimiento de sus pequeños brazos estas se abrieron dejando ver una gran puerta de vidrio que mostraba lo que sucedía en la habitación continua (de una gran extensión) la mampara se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a los invitados los cuales después de adentrarse se dieron cuenta que de esta habitación se podía ver el segundo piso y más arriba tenia por techo un gran tragaluz, desde el segundo piso también se podía ver el primero por medio de las barandas de piedra. Al fondo de este salón se podían observar las escaleras que subían y luego se dividían en dos para acceder al segundo piso y bajo estas escaleras se notaron dos grandes puertas que de seguro daban a un espacio exterior y luego al jardín. Harry observo lo que le parecía ser un hermoso decorado por lo más elegante que era, por otro lado Richard balbuceo al observar los muebles que se extendían en el espacio desde su posición hasta las grandes escaleras – era como una gran sala de estar donde uno podía sentarse donde quiera y aún así poder observar a los demás sin tener que voltear – Harry pudo ver a unas cuatro personas que estaban conversando amenamente pero se callaron al ver a los invitados, Harry reconoció a dos de ellas.

"es un gusto tener visitas, fue una gran sorpresa saber que estaban frente al portal sin saber si llamar o no" empezó uno de los presentes a la vez que se acercaba a los jóvenes. "Sin embargo creo que no hubo el placer de habernos presentado antes" continuo el joven de cabello negro y notables ojos grises con jaspeados verdes, lo que hizo pensar a Harry que era uno de los primos de Marina.

"El nombre de uno de ellos es Harry Potter, pero al otro no lo conozco" intervino una segunda voz quien era Flink secundado después por Leonardo quien llevaba un semblante diferente.

"Mi nombre es Peter Snavely y mi primo mayor se llama Víctor" intervino el cuarto joven quien se limito a acercarse a su primo e invitar a los demás a sentarse, su ojos grises mostraban unos jaspeados azules.

"joven esperamos que te presentes" continuo Víctor mirando directamente a Richard quien lo miró algo atontado.

"mi nombre es Richard Bo… Bou… Bouré" contesto sin ánimos y mansamente se sentó cerca de Peter, por otro lado Harry se quedo viendo como los primos mandaban una que otra cosa al elfo que los había recibido y a otro más.

"veo que por fin la Mansión Potter recibió a su último heredero" comento Leonardo con cierto desdén, algo que asombró a Harry.

"ahora me acuerdo que ustedes dos enseñaron en Hogwarts este curso" empezó Víctor con una sonrisa. "que tal es esa profesión tan ejemplar, me sorprendió que su elección considerando lo que les ofrecieron en la Academia"

"es agradable moldear pequeñas mentes" comento Flink quien se encontraba casi sentado la frente de Harry y entre los dos primos. "Además necesitaba llenar unos años de mi vida"

"debo decir que los dos enseñaron bien sus cursos" intervino Harry con tranquilidad. "lastima que el profesor Leonardo ya no esta"

"o cierto, y como están tus tíos" pregunto Peter con interés observando a Leonardo que se encontraba al lado de Víctor.

"los mandé a una casa que ellos habían adquirido hace unos años, lo que tengo prefiero mantenerlo vació a compartirlo con ellos" contestó Leonardo con un deleite peculiar "me las voy a cobrar todo"

"sé que Marina les mandó una invitación" comento Víctor con tranquilidad.

"espero que vengan. Y veremos como están y que tal fue su mudanza" sonrió Leonardo.

"y bien, hablamos demasiado, dinos ¿quien eres tu?" pregunto por fin Flink a Richard.

"estudio en Francia, mi madre es de allá y llevo en primer año" musito Richard cobrando algo de seguridad.

"¿Beauxbatons? No eres pariente de Nathalie de la familia Bouré" pregunto Víctor con cierto interés.

"no, en verdad no, creo que es por coincidencia que ella y yo llevemos el mismo apellido" contestó Richard con seguridad.

"fue mi error preguntar eso, los Bouré tienen rasgos que no tienes" continuo Víctor con amabilidad al mismo tiempo que dos elfos aparecían con bandejas llenas de bocadillos y tazas de chocolate caliente.

"es verdad, que yo sepa ellos no tienen ojos grises…" musito Peter con cierta auto-contemplación dejando a Richard más nervioso.

De repente se dio un gran estruendo que provenía de la entrada de la mansión, casi todos los presentes se voltearon para ver mientras Harry notaba que Peter se levantaba y sonreía, un mago entro mostrando una presencia intimidante, camino lentamente hasta estar al frente de los jóvenes mientras los elfos que aparecieron a su alrededor recibían su equipaje y capa de viaje con diligencia.

"Papa, viniste justo a tiempo. Estábamos a punto de comer algo" saludo Peter con respeto y entusiasmo.

El mago le miro por un rato y luego lo abrazo "tanto tiempo, que paso que no abrazas a tu padre" Victor empezó a reírse por la expresión en el rostro de Peter, mientras que Flink se mostraba un nervioso por la presencia de ese mago. "Bien, bien. Todos están reunidos, aunque a estos dos no los conozco, permítanme presentarme me llamo Bernard Snavely, soy el papa de Peter" sonrió a modo de conclusión, mostrando una atmósfera magnética.

Harry y Richard se presentaron ante este nuevo personaje y mucha fue la emoción del primero cuando este le sonrió amablemente, no sin detenerse un tiempo a ver sus ojos, todos se inundaron en una amena conversación pero pronto fue el momento en que el Padre se retiro al estudio de la mansión (ahora suyo después de la muerte del mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, su primo Albert Snavely)

"¿donde esta Marina?, ¿le avistaste que tenemos visitas?" pregunto Peter a uno de los elfos.

"La joven ama se encuentra en el salón de bailes arreglando algunos detalles y no quiso escucharnos por…"

"¿por que no quiso?" interrumpió Víctor algo extrañado.

"seguro pensó que era otra de las maquinaciones de nuestro compañero" comento Leonardo con una malicia amigable a la vez que miraba a Flink quien lo observó extrañado.

"no se a que te refieres" respondió Flink.

"por favor, vienen discutiendo desde que ella vino" secundo Peter quien con semblante de entendimiento. "y me contaron que también como su profesor terminaban discutiendo" concluyo observando al aludido que solo mostraba extrañeza.

"llámala y dile que este mensaje viene de parte de todos" ordeno Víctor al elfo – que desapareció – a la vez que observaba a Flink.

"entonces es verdad lo de Marina, sigues molestándola. ¿Maduraras algún día?" comento Víctor mirando a Flink.

"es solo un juego, ella no es más que una niña" respondió Flink incomodo por la situación y más porque era al frente de unos invitados.

"Wenn Sie wie sie so sehr... Dann... Warum Sie ihr Ihre Liebe nicht erklären?" propuso Leonardo en voz algo alta a la vez que paraba y apareciendo atrás de Flink le daba una palmada en los hombros.

Todos los que entendieron lo que dijo Leonardo empezaron a reírse mientras que Flink se mostraba algo enojado, tanto que al levantarse repentinamente e irse choco con Marina quien entraba por la puerta más cercana que daba a la terraza. La joven llevaba un hermoso atuendo con el cabello suelto.

"que te pasa, ¿porque tan enojado?" pregunto Marina algo admirada al verlo de esa manera. Flink se quedo mirándola de tal manera que provoco que Leonardo y los demás se callaran súbitamente.

"¿entonces es verdad?" pregunto Leonardo con un semblante de jubilo.

"¿que paso?, ¿porque me llamaron?" continuo Marina acercándose a donde antes estuvo sentado Flink. Pero su pregunta no fue respondida pues la joven se quedo mirando a Harry y Richard. "veo que el cuento de los invitados era verdadero" continuo la muchacha mientras sonreía a Harry y miraba algo extrañada a Richard quien inmediatamente se presento y una vez más tuvo que negar su relación con Nathalie Bouré. Se dio lugar a una pequeña conversación donde no participo Flink pues se había retirado.

"la fiesta de navidad va ser memorable, mi primera fiesta como cabeza de familia" comento Leonardo a los 20 minutos de iniciada la conversación.

"y la primera de otros" secundo Marina con una sonrisa mientras observaba Harry.

"Sin embargo me temo que tendremos la presencia de algunos escaladores" interrumpió Peter mientras distraídamente observaba el tragaluz.

"Escaladores, no creo que…" contestó Marina algo anonadada.

"Tengo entendido que vendrá una tal Melina Umbridge, ella esta en planes de conquista de Henry Haughey" continuo Peter sin asombro en el rostro pero si con algo de repulsión. Por otro lado Harry – quien participo poco en la conversación – detecto ese apellido y rogó por que no hubiera parecido con su anterior profesora DCAO.

"¿El hermano mayor de William? Bueno si él decide traerla, aunque quisiera no podría detenerlo; él es uno de 24… no 25 a quienes di invitación doble" comento Marina con su usual sonrisa "conocerla y tratarla en grupo será un plus en la fiesta" concluyo con una sonrisa en extremo malévola.

"pero que quieren decir con escaladores" pregunto Harry algo extrañado.

"escalador es alguien que hace lo posible e imposible por subir socialmente hasta llegar al tope. Recurren a muchas trampas y mentiras" explico Víctor con soltura. Al mismo tiempo que empezaron a sonar las campanadas de un reloj cercano.

"es mejor que nos retiremos, mañana será un día atareado" se levanto Marina con tranquilidad "primero Harry tengo que mostrarte algo" y fue así que ambos salieron hacia la terraza y Harry se quedo contemplado un hermoso escenario.

Al cruzar la puerta por donde entro Marina, ambos salieron a una terraza que – después de bajar las correspondientes gradas – conducía a un hermoso jardín lleno de arbustos, flores entre caminos de piedra, de aquí a unos 100 metros Harry vio una construcción de unos dos pisos (era como un gran rectángulo en medio de ese jardín) la facha era realmente hermosa y las grandes ventanas permitirían al observador ver el interior sin embargo las cortinas estaban corridas.

"ahí será la fiesta de navidad y la de año nuevo" comento Marina con un semblante de jubilo "es la primera vez que la organizo sin la ayuda de mi tía, solo espero que todo salga bien" continuo algo nostálgica "ahora es mejor que vuelvas con tu acompañante yo me quedo aquí" se despidió con una venia dejando que Harry volviera por el mismo camino. Pero Harry quiso voltear antes de pasar por la puerta, al hacerlo pudo ver a Marina y Flink empezando una conversación amablemente.

Ambos muchachos se sintieron afortunados por el hecho de usar magia, de todas maneras fue algo complicado volver a la mansión Potter. Richard, por su lado, se mostraba muy entusiasmado por el hecho de haber conocido a sus primos y más que todo haber conversado con ellos. El miércoles iba a ser la fiesta de navidad y Harry no sabia si asistir o no. Sonaron las nueve campanadas del día siguiente cuando los mejores amigos de Harry llegaron a la mansión, el joven mago se mostró muy entusiasmado con deseos de mostrarles a todos el lugar.

"tu casa es impresionante" comento Ron después de haber llegado al vestíbulo y ver como los elfos se llevaban los baúles.

"es hermosa" secundo Ginny quien se mostraba más radiante ante los ojos de Harry.

Hermione se mostró realmente asombrada, al igual que los demás después de recorrer la casa, obviamente guiados por Harry que considero poco oportuno pedírselo a Agrla, pues la vieja elfina no se alegro mucho por la visita. Todos se detuvieron al final en el invernadero y mientras disfrutaban apareció uno de los elfos con gran estruendo y alegría "su correspondencia mi señor" Harry recibió la carta algo extrañado y culpable al ver el semblante algo molesto de Hermione deberías liberarlos fue lo que dijo al ver a algunos de ellos.

_Querido Harry: Realmente fue una gran sorpresa recibirte a ti y a tu _

_Invitado. Me gusto mucho haberme enterado que por fin conoces la_

_Mansión de tu familia. Hace muchos años mis padres solían ir a ese_

_Lugar. Bueno espero verte… no faltes a la fiesta de mañana._

_Saludos cordiales._

_Marina Snavely._

"¿Así que ella vive cerca?" murmuro Hermione después de escuchar la lectura de Harry.

"¿cerca? Cuan cerca, su casa debe ser espectacular" intervino Ron con alegría después de recibir el asentimiento de Richard quien se sentía muy orgulloso. Hasta este punto Harry no se había animado a contarles sobre su parentesco con la familia Snavely.

"bueno, falta unas horas para el almuerzo, y no creo que Agrla se moleste si los invitas para tomar una chocolate, en la noche" comento Richard visiblemente sin haber pensado el asunto.

"me parece una gran idea, así veremos como están" secundó Ginny quien se mostró muy entusiasmada contrario a lo que pensaron algunos "además daría la oportunidad a Hermione de ver lo de su invitación"

"¿invitación? A que te refieres" pregunto Harry algo extrañado mientras permitía que Richard saliera a buscar a Agrla.

"Después de que te fuiste, Marina le dio una invitación a Hermione sugiriéndole que lleve Ron" explico Ginny en tono burlón mientras su hermano sonrojaba un poco.

"entonces iremos todos" empezó Harry algo cauteloso "eso seria grandioso" después de recibir uno que otro asentimiento.

Después de unos segundos Richard volvió a entrar a la habitación mostrando un apacible semblante, detrás de él apareció Agrla quien diligentemente pregunto la hora que escribiría en la nota. Harry no se decidía, dejando como consecuencia que la elfina se encargara de todo.

Desde ese momento las horas pasaron lentamente, y Harry tuvo la oportunidad de mostrarles su cuarto, cosa que no había hecho. "¿este era el cuarto de tu padre?" pregunto Ron después de entrar. El grupo de amigos se lo paso muy bien hasta que Ginny les llamo la atención sobre un libro que encontró en lo que parecía un compartimiento secreto cerca de una de las ventanas. Emocionado Harry cogio el libro y abrió la primera pagina.

Estaba vació, las hojas pasaron de un lado a otro. Harry no entendió esto, pero una pequeña escritura en la tapa le hizo entender, decía Cornamenta. Así que Harry dijo el mismo conjuro que utilizaba en el mapa del merodeador. Y fue que se mostraron finas líneas en la primera hoja "_los merodeadores" _decía y luego empezó ha parecer una foto. Mostraba a los cuatro amigos que Harry y los demás ya conocían, pero les esperaba una sorpresa… entre Lupin y Sirius había otra persona, una muchacha lo cual no habría expresado gran asombro de no ser por lo que llevaba puesto.

"es el uniforme de Slytherin!!!" exclamo exaltada Hermione y era verdad. Esta quinta persona era una hermosa muchacha de larga cabellera negra y ojos verdes. La foto mostraba que se divertía mucho con los chicos. Harry recorrió las demás paginas y se dio cuenta que la joven aparecía en casi todas. Unas veces con Sirius otras con Lupin o James.

"debió haber sido una muy buena amiga" comento Richard después de ojear las fotos al igual que las demás. "Las inscripciones solo muestran unas iniciales: A. S."

Harry se quedo callado, como era posible que una Slytherin figurara como una de las mejores amigas de su Padre, como es que él no sabia nada de ella. Nadie nunca se lo dijo.

"Disculpe Joven amo, pronto llegaran sus invitados. Sugiero que mejor bajen al salón principal" pidió Agrla después de golpear la puerta de haber sido permitido su ingreso. Harry al igual que los demás asintió ante este pedido, e inconscientemente tomo consigo el álbum de fotos, ahora abierto a cualquiera quien quisiera usarlo.

Una vez en el salón del dintel con animales tallados, Harry y sus amigos decidieron acomodarse en los grandes sillones y sofás mientras Agrla agrupaba muchas tasas en la mesa de centro.

"Agrla no creo que vayan a venir tantas personas" comento Ron recibiendo en respuesta un profundo silencio.

"pronto llegaran los invitados, si desean vayan sirviéndose" invito Agrla dirigiéndose a los ya invitados de Harry. Las tasas dispuestas eran diferentes y otras iguales, Harry las observo distraídamente y fue cuando Hermione quiso alzar una de las tasas adornadas, Harry se asombro al ver como la elfina golpeaba la mano de Hermione antes de que esta tocará la tasa de extraño adorno.

"esta tasa es para usted, las demás ya están destinadas" dijo Agrla apartando la tasa y dando una tasa sin adornos a Hermione, quien la miro con un semblante entre enojo y rencor.

"Agrla no debiste haber hecho eso" intervino Harry con cierta vergüenza.

"mi joven amo, todavía no sabe como son las costumbres en este lugar, es mi deber enseñarle. Os aseguro que lo entenderá llegado el momento" respondió Agrla al mismo tiempo que sonaron unos pasos en el pasillo.

"joven, los componente de la orden del fénix ya llegaron y en este momento están descansando" señalo Melke después de hacer su ingreso.

"¿mi padre llego?" pregunto Richard algo exaltado.

"si joven Bouré, su padre en este momento esta dormido. Todos fueron atendidos como el joven amo lo dispuso" continuo el elfo ante una mirada extrañada de Agrla, que le hizo entender que no fue consultada sobre el tema. Antes de que hubiera más interrupciones de unos y de otros, el timbre sonó.

Agrla despareció al igual que Melke e inmediatamente la estancia de entrada se inundo con voces y risas. Harry pensó en levantarse para ir a recibirlos sin embargo su reacción fue tardía pues vio como un grupo de personas entraban en el salón, dejando las puertas abiertas de par en par.

"Harry es un gusto verte!!" saludo Kristall con mucha alegría a la vez que se separaba del grupo. Y si fue que un grupo de 5 personas fueron las que acudieron a esa invitación, Harry y sus amigos se sintieron algo extrañados, contrarios a los elfos domésticos que al parecer sabían cuantos y quienes iban a ir.

Víctor fue presentado como el primo de Marina y así empezó una conversación que trajo además de alegrías y nostalgias.

"Joven Víctor déjeme decirle que se parece mucho a su madre, la desaparecida Alis" empezó Agrla a la vez que servia un aromático té, en las tasas que Harry reconoció por el adorno que en realidad era el escudo de la familia Snavely "hace muchos años su padres solían venir a la mansión, tanto que hasta tenían sus cuartos destinados y demás" continuo al elfina quien seguidamente alcanzó una tasa a Kristall, quien estaba sentada entre Flink y Marina entendiéndose que no deseaba estar cerca de Alext quien se sentó cerca de Hermione, y era de acuerdo a lo que Ron había señalado secundado por Ginny, Kristall y Alext habían terminado.

"muchas gracias Agrla, eres una leyenda entre nosotros. Nuestros padres nos contaron mucho sobre ti" comento Alext al comer unos bocadillos.

"Oh no lo sabia, me alegra formar parte de sus recuerdos. Aún recuerdo cuando la joven Insel recorría estos pasillos, pero tú tienes el hermoso cabello rojizo de tu abuela Sabine" continuo Agrla esta vez mirando alegremente a Kristall quien sonrió pícaramente y se acurruco un poco en el brazo del profesor Flink originando unos sonidos de desaprobación provenientes de Hermione y Ginny quienes veían la escena algo relegadas por la elfina y en cuanto Harry, el prefirió guardar silencio mientras se daba cuenta que la elfina conocía mucho sobre este mundo y al parecer era más conocida por sus nuevos amigos. Más de lo que hubiera querido.

"Oh usted joven, por otro lado sí tiene los ojos y cabellos de su madre; era en realidad hermosa" comento ahora Agrla dirigiéndose a Flink quien la observó y ofreció una sonrisa.

Ginny casi rompe su tasa y a modo de disimulo comento "y Agrla, conoces a los padres de todos. ¿Verdad?"

"Por supuesto, estos jóvenes pertenecen a las mejores familias mágicas" contesto "aquí esta la familia Berov, Snavely, Schmetterling. Lastima que los demás jóvenes no vinieron"

"oh no te preocupes, Linna es la que vendrá dentro de un rato y los demás están siendo atormentados, pero están cerca" sonrió Marina dando a entender que los demás aludidos ya se encontraban en su casa.

"perdón Agrla pero se te olvido nombrar al profesor Flink, antes" comento casi en susurro Hermione referente a un comentario anterior mientras evitaba escuchar la corta conversación de Ron y Alext.

"¿profesor Flink? Oh se refiere al joven" contesto Agrla mirando al aludido "pero como habría de olvidarlo: Schmetterling" concluyo. Muchos levantaron sus oídos y se quedaron algo anonadados.

"soy el hermano mayor de Kristall, Axel Schmetterling" intervino Axel después de un periodo de tiempo que tenia futuro.

"son hermanos" repitió algo incrédula Ginny a la vez que observaba como Kristall susurraba algo al oído de Axel y sonreía malévolamente.

"soy un Schmetterling pero eso no suspende mi calidad de profesor de Hogwarts" comento Axel haciendo que la joven Weasley se callara. Axel observó después a Marina pero se encontró con que esta no tomo importancia a la conversación y se quedo hablando con Richard una que otra cosa.

"…. Era tu deber" comento Alext primero en búlgaro y después en ingles haciendo que Marina volteara y observará a Axel

"¿lo era?, Bah simplemente prefiero pagar la apuesta" continuo Marina evadiendo claramente los ojos de Axel.

"interesante" comento como por un milagro Hermione entre estupor y renovada extrañeza, seguidamente se saco el escudo que Marina le había dado (y que siempre llevaba consigo).

"¿que pasó?" pregunto Harry pensando mejor hablar ya que era el anfitrión.

"es el escudo, por un momento se calentó demasiado" contesto Hermione quitándoselo completamente.

"O.o linda joya me permites verla" intervino Víctor a la vez que extendía la mano. Hermione lo observó indecisa por unos segundos y se la entregó. Víctor solo dio un vistazo a la joya y luego observó a Marina, que por su expresión se evidencio que no había contado a su primo sobre dicho hallazgo. "¿solo tienes este escudo?" continuo al ver la mano de su primo.

"no, tiene un cofre" contesto Hermione

"querrás decir estuche, ¿podrías traérmelo?" insistió Víctor, logrando que Hermione saliera de la habitación rozando a Richard antes de salir. Richard se mostró algo anonadado al ver el escudo, tal nerviosismo lo lleno que no pudo ocultarlo a Marina quien estaba al lado de él.

Marina observo a un lado y luego se paró, tranquilamente se aproximo a su primo y se deleito al ver el pequeño escudo que cabía en la mano de Víctor. "no lo considere importante" susurro algo cautelosa mientras todos los presentes guardaban cierto silencio.

"sabes muy bien lo que esto puede significar" respondió Víctor a la vez que se separaba de sus primos, y se dirigió a la entrada del salón mostrando su anhelo frente a la llegada de Hermione.

Richard para este momento ya se había movido lentamente hasta llegar al lado de Harry quien noto su nerviosismo, de pronto se escucharon voces de la entrada y una joven se detuvo al frente de Víctor, Agrla por otro lado hizo su aparición atrás de la joven.

"Joven, le presento a la jovencita Linna Schwarz" anuncia Agrla con una gran alegría.

"es un gusto conocerte" saludo la joven adentrándose a la habitación, Harry se paró para recibir y más fue su emoción al verla detenidamente. Ojos verdes y cabellos negros, una expresión familiar pensó Harry. Linna por otro lado sonrió con gracia a la vez que se sentaba y tomaba un poco de te con galletas.

"Linna es una de mis mejores amigas, te encantará cuando la conozcas" empezó Kristall después de recibir el saludo de Linna.

Harry optó por atender a la nueva invitada y prefirió olvidar la presencia de Víctor en la entrada, al parecer esta era una joven muy conocida por como empezó Ginny a comentar. Linna fue la vocalista de un grupo muy conocido en el mundo mágico, e inmediatamente la conversación giro en torno a letras de canciones y temas que eran conocidos y como le iba después de haber terminado hace poco más de un año, dándose la información de que Linna acudía a la academia. Pocos fueron los minutos que pasaron cuando se vio como Hermione entraba a la habitación dejando el estuche del escudo en manos de Víctor, este agradeció el gesto y volvió a su asiento aún con el escudo en su mano. Richard volvió a su sitio unos segundos después, esta acción fue realmente confusa. Porque Richard se alejaba de Víctor de esa manera, fue lo que pensó Harry en ese momento justo cuando Melke apareció.

"sus invitados despertaron, ¿desea invitarlos a la reunión?" pregunto el elfo domestico, y desapareció ante el asentimiento de Harry. Richard reacciono algo mal frente este punto, y llamo a Harry para que se acerque a él.

"Oh Víctor realmente extrañe tus conversaciones, y las de Peter" decía Linna mientras Harry se levantaba.

"es verdad, todos dejan sus preocupaciones de lado" continuo Axel con cierto aire burlón al momento que Harry se aproximaba a Richard.

"bueno lo que debe preocuparnos es la fiesta" intervenía Marina con cierta seriedad mientras notaba como Richard se paraba y retiraba un poco hasta la puerta.

"la fiesta, es solo una fiesta… solo las respuestas interesan" comento Axel con cierto aire misterioso mientras mantenía contacto visual con Marina.

"esta fiesta será grandiosa, será la primera en cuantos años?" continuo Linna al momento que Harry y Richard empezaban una conversación en la entrada de salón.

"como unos cinco en los que Axel no estuvo" contesto Alext con desgano "ahora todas las chicas lo seguirán" continuo al momento que Richard comunicaba su miedo en caso su padre fuera visto.

"creo que todas continuaran siguiendo a mi tío" sentencio Marina con la mirada perdida "puesto que lo suyo es por cuenta propia no heredada"

"de lo que estoy segura es de que tú, me concederás una pieza" interrumpió sabiamente Linna a la vez que se apoyaba en el hombro de Víctor.

"será un honor, niña. Lo haré, querida pariente" respondió el joven mientras Linna cogía el escudo de su mano en respuesta a lo mencionado por el joven. Al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban pasos probablemente provenientes de las escaleras.

"oh este será un hermoso regalo" comento Linna a la vez que hábilmente se separaba de Víctor y se retiraba a donde estaba Marina, cerca de la entrada.

"Vamos, Linna no es un juego, dámelo y retiro mis palabras" se paro Víctor a la vez que Linna retrocedía hasta llegar al lado de Richard. Todos sonrían frente a la actuación de Linna, más el silencio pronto inundo el ambiente, en ese momento se hicieron presentes los otros invitados de Harry en entre ellos estaba LodBreid quien al acercarse a Linna no pudo impedir que la esfera que estaba entre los dos dragones del escudo se encendiera como una vela recién prendida.

Víctor se levanto y a grandes zancadas se acercó a Linna y volteo hacia los recién llegados, LodBreid se paró al lado de Richard y miro directamente a los ojos de Víctor. No se escuchó nada.

"esto es tuyo, me lo puedo imaginar" comento Víctor a la vez que acercó el escudo a LodBreid, y se notaba como la esfera mostraba cada vez una luz más potente. "debió haber estado mucho tiempo separada de ti" continuo después de haberse aproximado más y se quedo observando a Richard "puedo adivinar que él es tu padre"

"sí, él es mi padre" contesto Richard con firmeza ante la mirada de los primos. Harry pensó que también Marina se aproximaría pero estuvo equivocado, la joven no se movió, ni siquiera volteo para posar su mirada en su familia. El silencio se había propagado.

"es mejor que entremos, y tengamos una taza de chocolate" llamo Harry haciendo que todos se movilizaran al centro del salón.

Entre los recién llegados estaban por supuesto LodBreid, Tonks y Lupin quien extrañamente estaba pálido y callado. Silenciosamente cada uno recibió una taza de Agrla y empezaron a comer tranquilamente.

"no me gusta que todos estén callados" intervino Linna con una fuerza peculiar, "divirtámonos antes de que termine la velada" continúo tratando de hacer que alguien la secunde.

"seria grandioso divertirnos" secundo Ron a la vez que golpeaba las costillas de Harry y lo invitaba a ver algo a sus espaldas.

"perfecto, entonces hablemos de mañana" prosiguió Linna al darse cuenta las miradas perdidas de algunos. Harry mientras tanto volteo disimuladamente y vio que Ron había abierto el álbum de los merodeadores realmente no importaba la pagina y la foto, lo que mostraba era a Sirius, Lupin y a esa joven y fue cuando Harry palideció, esa joven era idéntica, realmente igual a Linna. El álbum se cerró y Harry volteo y busco la mirada de Lupin, este estaba callado tomaba de la tasa aparentemente tranquilo más se notaba que su mano temblaba. Harry miro sus ojos y noto que él observaba a Linna y como ella hablaba con los que aceptaron la conversación. El tiempo paso, y se pudo ver como Víctor se paraba y retiraba a otro lugar junto con LodBreid. Se vio como Linna jugueteaba y contaba sobre su último año en Largerfeuer y como Ginny conocía todas sus canciones. Axel seguía molestando de cuando en cuando a Marina y esta solo se mantenía callada, mirando a veces a Richard y otras a Axel.

Cuando el reloj tocó nueve campanadas, se sintió como la velada se despedía. Todos se pararon y empezaron a despedirse con alegría, fue el momento en que Víctor y LodBreid aparecieron provenientes del salón contiguo.

"Harry, fue un honor quedarme en tu casa más ahora debo irme" se despidió LodBreid al mismo tiempo que Víctor cogio del hombro a Richard y le indico que tenia que irse con ellos.

"Linna fue un gusto conocerte" se despidió Ginny con entusiasmo "espero hablar contigo mañana en la fiesta"

"Por supuesto, será un placer" respondió Linna quien se dio cuenta de la extraña mirada de Lupin. Y se despidió de él con respeto. Corto fue el tiempo y ya todos se habían ido, incluidos LodBreid y Richard.

"¿son familia? ¿Era su escudo?" pregunto Hermione después de escuchar la historia de boca de Harry.

"ahora entiendo porque se fueron con ellos" comento Ron a la vez que ojeaba el álbum y levantando la mirada llamaba a Lupin "esa chica Linna ¿te recuerda a alguien?" pregunto distraídamente, Lupin salio de sus pensamientos y se quedo mirando a Ron.

"alguien de su familia estudio con nosotros en Hogwarts" comento fríamente a la vez se retiraba del salón.

"realmente esta trastocado" comento Hermione. "¿cual habrá sido su relación con esa joven?" se pregunto después de sacar una de las fotos en donde estaban solo Lupin y la joven de ojos verdes. Fue después de unos minutos cuando todos decidieron ir a dormir.

El ajetreo del día siguiente fue excepcional, las chicas empezaron a arreglarse esmeradamente desde el medio día mientras Harry y Ron escogieron divertirse en el invernadero contra los pedidos de Agrla, esa noche Ginny y Hermione irían al baile, Ron y Harry también, aunque el primero lo haría con pareja de su hermana quién insistió en llevarlo a la fiesta. Cuando el reloj marcó las diez de la noche, todos ya estaban terminando de prepararse para ir a la fiesta. Las chicas aparecieron cubiertas por capas oscuras mientras que los chicos estaban sobriamente vestidos, Ron vestía uno de los trajes que perteneció al padre de Harry.

A las 10:10 los cuatro amigos decidieron salir de la mansión pero fueron detenidos por Agrla, "mi joven amo es mejor que vayan por el camino que usaban sus abuelos" la elfina los guió hasta un gran espejo que estaba en la segunda planta. Ahí pidió cualquiera de las invitaciones que tenían los jóvenes y las sostuvo en frente del espejo en lo que fueron los segundos más largos de la historia. Fue en ese momento que el espejo, que por cierto se extendía en toda la amplitud de ese pedazo de espacio, empezó a mostrar ondas. "este es un camino mucho más corto, los llevara a unos metros de la entrada principal de la mansión Snavely" comento Agrla después entregar la invitación respectiva. Los 4 jóvenes dudaron por unos instantes, pero al final atravesaron el espejo.

Se repente se encontraron a unos metros de la entrada de la mansión, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, muchos magos y brujas, desplegaban su imagen ante los demás y se veía como unos se saludaban y otros de miraban fríamente.


	13. La orden y el nuevo año

LA ORDEN Y EL NUEVO AÑO

Mientras unos pasaban un buen tiempo paseando, se podía ver como un joven caminaba con dos copas en sus manos, estaba sobriamente vestido y cualquiera diría que llevaba un andar altivo más en realidad él tenia el corazón al filo. Muchas cosas habían sucedido en su vida los últimos años, él lo clasificaría (como otros) años muy difíciles, y tanto había logrado. Y quien lo hubiera pensado, que este fuera el momento más difícil que le tocaba vivir; él siempre había conseguido lo que deseaba ya sea por capricho (la mayoría de veces) o porque realmente lo deseaba (como en este caso). Nunca se hubiera imaginado esto, muchos años atrás cuando la conoció, justo en este mismo lugar, justo cuando hacia gala de sus poderes mágicos.

Ya salio del laberinto de setos en los cuales había entrado hace unos segundos, y ahora entraba a este claro rodeado de hermosas enredaderas. En el centro de la glorieta se podía ver una hermosa construcción en madera, las columnas de madera estaban cubiertas por esas enredaderas. Sentada en la baranda, había una joven, ella observaba el lado contrario a la mansión, observaba el horizonte, allí apoyada en una de las columnas de madera.

"aquí tienes el vino que pediste" musito el joven alcanzando la copa y ofreciendo una sonrisa. La joven volteo para recibir la copa pero más fue su sorpresa cuando vio al joven, ella no lo esperaba ver y mucho menos en ese lugar.

"gracias…" balbuceo la joven que después de tomar un sorbo decidió pararse. "Ahora puedes irte… supongo que quieres volver con quien estabas"

"no, sabes que prefiero estar aquí, contigo" respondió el joven dándose ánimos para entrar en la hermosa construcción de madera. Adentro observó a la muchacha, desde que la conoció siempre encontró algo extraño que la rodeaba, algo que no supo descifrar y más aún cuando se fue a veces se encontraba sorprendido pensando en ella.

"que quieres, sabes que ya no voy a soportar tus bromas" replico la muchacha con cierto enojo a la vez que dejaba su copa en la baranda. El joven hizo lo mismo, dejo su copa en un intento de acercarse a ella, solo un poco más evitar sus evasiones.

"discúlpame, pero lo que te dije haces unos días no ha cambiado"

"no ha cambiado¿porque me quieres hacer daño? Axel… realmente me heriste" replico la muchacha con una mirada confusa a la vez que buscaba detener su mirada en cualquier punto lejano.

"Marina, no quise… pero tenia que decirlo, Ich liebe dich…" continuo el joven a la vez que se acercaba y agarraba la mano de la joven que quería irse. Ella volteo, su mirada era diferente y se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

"no te entiendo, realmente no entiendo" musito la joven a la vez que él se acercaba y acariciaba su mejilla y con su otra mano recorría su brazo hasta detenerla en su cuello, su piel era suave, aun así podía sentir como se erizaba al paso de su mano.

"no hay nada que entender, comprende que ahora ya no me iré. Y sé lo que sientes..." continuo el joven a la vez que le daba un beso en la frente y luego en los labios, sus manos recorrían su espalda... él no se iría como paso antes, ahora que entendía porque tanto la observaba.

Ella siempre estuvo segura, de sus sentimientos, siempre en control de todo lo que le pasaba. Y también desde que lo conoció algo cambio, y pensar que todo lo atribuyo a su encanto de herencia después 'eso' desapareció por un tiempo pero ahora que él volvió, algo empezó a aclararse dentro de ella; mientras recibe este beso y caricias de parte de él, ella desea que esto no termine pero la situación por la que están pasando le hace dudar. Es cuando ella se separa, rehúsa sus atenciones y decide retirarse, aún no tiene el valor suficiente.

"Marina, no soy de los que se rinden" señalo Axel después de que dio el alcance a la joven, abrazándola por la espalda y evitando se saliera de la glorieta. Marina cerro los ojos al sentir este abrazo, realmente no quería que terminara la caricia de esas manos en su cintura, en su vientre.

"Axel, ahora no... dame tiempo" balbuceo la joven a la vez que se mordía los labios mientras sentía como unos labios recorrían su cuello. Después de unos segundos ella se volteo, observo al muchacho que estaba al frente de ella, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente –demasiadas para el gusto de la muchacha – ella levanto la mirada y justo sus ojos se detuvieron en sus ojos. Inmediatamente desvió su rostro y susurro.

"hablaremos, el martes... por favor" concluyo la joven mientras se mantenía observando al vació.

"el martes... perfecto hablaremos ese día, pero no volvamos a la fiesta, tengo algo que mostrarte esta en la mansión" pidió el joven cortando el silencio que empezaba a llenar el ambiente, la expresión de Marina lo dejo extrañado pero él no desistiría.

Entonces ambos sonrieron levemente y decidieron dirigirse a la mansión, el camino fue lento. Él no dejaba de cortar el silencio y ella no dejaba de sonreír, aunque algo ensombrecía su rostro. Ambos caminaban sin imaginarse lo que encontrarían al llegar a ese lugar. Pues muchas cosas pasan y sorpresas aún esperan.

Esas palabras habían sido muy duras para esta joven, que se dirigía al extremo que había escogido, a lo lejos se encontraba el invernadero y como ella estaba cansada y triste decidió detenerse un momento en ese hermoso lugar. Más ella no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía, alguien que siempre le había apoyado cuando ella estaba mal. Justo cuando entró y las puertas se volvieron a cerrar atrás de ella, sintió como las puertas le dejaban el camino libre a otro.

"se que esas palabras fueron muy duras, pero debes entender que nada sucederá" empezó el muchacho que le había seguido, quien prontamente se admiró al ver que la muchacha empezaba a llorar. "Kristall no llores, por favor"

"Ryan, no entiendes, lo que Zu dijo es verdad. Pronto todos se iniciarán y yo estaré sola" musito la joven a la vez que se sentaba en una hermosa banca.

"ella no sabe a lo que se refiere, es una tonta... sabes que no puedes dar nada por sentado, mucho menos ahora después de lo que se dio" continuo Ryan con más fuerza que nunca a la vez que alcanzaba un pañuelo a su amiga.

"es mejor que me vaya a Alemania, no creo soportar más tiempo aquí, y en Hogwarts" continuo la muchacha que al parecer no quiso escuchar lo dicho antes "será mucho mejor, simplemente no puedo..."

"no, debes quedarte... todos se preguntarán porque te fuiste... vamos no hagas caso a estas palabras tontas" insistió el joven arrodillándose frente Kristall.

"no me entiendes Ryan, de verdad no" replico la joven con una mezcla de lagrimas y enojo, Ryan se levanto y la observo. En su cuello ella llevaba una hermosa joya, era como si una serpiente pequeña había sido puesta encima de su cuello y se hubiera enroscado a su antojo en el mismo. Más Ryan retrocedió un paso al ver que las esmeraldas, que tenía la serpiente por ojos, brillaban y la misma joya de plata se movía en el cuello como si estuviera viva.

"por favor quédate, no seas orgullosa..." intervino el joven a la vez que agarraba del brazo a la joven.

"suéltame..." grito Kristall con más enojo que antes, provocando que Ryan retrocediera con lo que pudo. "Iré a Alemania y ni tú ni nadie me detendrá" continúo la joven señalando su deseo de que él se fuera y no la molestara. Ryan se quedo observándola algo extrañado, ella había cambiado y mucho, retrocedió hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla volteo "Kristall, puede que ya no seamos pareja, pero aún sigo aquí si me necesitas"

"Gracias Ryan, eso significa mucho" contesto Kristall, y seguidamente vio como el joven se retiraba. Ella empezó a llorar, en este momento nadie podía entenderla y mucho menos apoyarla. Camino por el invernadero hasta llegar a la otra puerta que al abrirla mostraba un pasadizo, custodiado por paredes de vidrio, que conectaba con uno de los pasillos de la mansión.

Los pasillos estaban poco iluminados y cuando Kristall llego a la estancia principal, donde estaban las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, decidió detenerse un momento. Su decisión era irse, pero una duda empezaba a invadirla. Y fue cuando empezó a subir las escaleras, continuo su camino hasta que llego a la bifurcación (donde podía elegir ir a la derecha o a la izquierda) desde ese punto se podía observar por medio del vitral de colores sobrios el gran salón de fiestas. Al parecer todos se estaban divirtiendo.

"Kristall, veo que prefieres estar en la mansión" se escuchó una voz familiar. La muchacha volteo, y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando distinguió a Leonardo en el joven que se aproximaba, escalón a escalón.

"supongo que vienes a insistir a que no me vaya" continuo la joven con cierto recelo.

"No, si es tu decisión... es mejor que la sigas" mustio Leonardo ahora parado al lado de la joven con una atmósfera relajante rodeándolo.

"oh pensé que intentarías lo mismo que Ryan" continuo Kristall con una mirada triste posada en las luces lejanas de la fiesta.

"te puede parecer extraño, pero entiendo lo que sentiste cuando Zu hablo sobre los demás" comento Leonardo con tranquilidad "se que es difícil, ver como tus amigos cambian mientras tú te quedas atrás"

"eso no es lo que me interesa" replico Kristall con enojo.

"no tienes porque enojarte (musito Leonardo a la vez que arreglaba al cabello de la joven) yo pase por lo mismo" continuo Leonardo con una atmósfera de tranquilidad que rodeo a Kristall. "con mis padres, y tíos. Mi vida no fue tan fácil" Kristall retrocedió algo asustada por lo que acaba de sentir, por lo que acababa de recordar. Justo antes de que su hermano desapareciera, él había impedido que Leonardo empezará algo serio con ella, era sabido el cariño que Leonardo tenia por Kristall y como le disgusto el pedido de su mejor amigo, el de no acercase a ella.

"pero esto es algo más serio, algo trascendente y ahora que mi hermano volvió, yo ya no pertenezco al grupo" explico Kristall con cierta tristeza.

"mi niña de ojos verdes, no pasará nada. Todavía nada esta dicho, tienes el ejemplo de los tontos de tus amigos, ellos casi se quedan atrás" continuo Leonardo acercándose más a Kristall "te sientes muy tranquila en tu interior, eso lo sé… aún hay tiempo" continuo en un susurro al oído de la muchacha.

Kristall volteo y encontró el rostro de ese joven cerca del suyo, unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y ahora eran las manos de él las que recorrían su rostro. Ella retrocedió unos pasos, subió las escaleras; por su parte Leonardo la siguió, por las escaleras y pasadizos hasta que ella se paro al frente de la puerta que pertenecía a su cuarto.

"debo arreglar mis cosas" aviso ella con un desgano fingido. Leonardo se aproximo y abrió la puerta entro en el cuarto y jalo a Kristall de la mano cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Lo siguiente que ella supo fue que recibía un cariñoso beso en sus labios y sentía las manos del joven recorriendo su espalda.

"sabes que nunca deje de buscar noticias sobre ti, incluso cuando no nos vimos en estos años" susurro él en los oídos de la muchacha. Ella no dejaba de besarlo y sonrió al oír esas palabras, siempre se sintió reconfortada y segura cerca de él. Siempre quiso estar con él.

Ambos se hundieron en muchas muestras de afecto, hasta que él puso sus manos en el rostro de ella y sonrió "no sabes cuanto te amo, mi pequeña niña. Se que estas triste y siento que aún quieres irte... no te detendré pero te pido que me prometas que volverás para año nuevo" susurro Leonardo a la vez que observaba a Kristall, directo a los ojos.

"volveré, necesito hablar con mi abuelo. Necesito pensar" susurro la muchacha con el mismo cariño que emitió la voz de Leonardo.

"te ayudaré, dime lo que deseas y lo haré" continuo el joven dando un beso en la frente de la muchacha.

Cortos fueron los segundos en que algunas cosas ya estaban listas, y Kristall ya vestía su traje de viaje. Leonardo le había ayudado en todo lo que ella había pedido, y lo último que falto fue cuando ella dejo una nota en sus manos. "Dáselo a Marina, nos vemos en Año nuevo" se despidió la joven después de dar un beso de despedida a Leonardo. Después de que el fénix transportara a su dueño, el joven salio de la habitación con una nota en su mano, sus ojos acaramelados se posaron después en uno de los sillones que estaba en el pasillo de donde se veía el piso inferior. Decidió descansar un rato en ese lugar, hasta que oyó unos sonidos provenientes del primer piso.

Harry y Ginny habían paseado alegremente por una gran parte del jardín, su conversación había sido extensa. Él por fin se había animado a contarle todo lo que paso por su mente, cuanto la quería y desde cuando. Conforme decidieron acercarse a salón vieron a lo lejos a dos personas que salían de uno de los caminos que señalaban los setos y arbustos. Ambos parecían estar enfrascados en una amena conversación, y la escena que presenciaron fue cuando la muchacha se adelantaba y señalaba el camino a la mansión. Pronto fueron reconocidos, Harry no sabía si llamarlos o no, más fue Ginny quien se adelanto.

"Marina, Axel… feliz navidad" llamo la muchacha al tiempo que les hacia el alcance. Los aludidos se detuvieron y esperaron a que los otros se les acercaran.

"Ginny, Harry no esperaba verlos afuera del salón de fiestas" comento Marina a la vez que ofrecía una sonrisa.

"salimos a pasear unos minutos, tu jardín es hermoso" respondió Ginny a la vez que abrazaba el brazo de Harry, Marina sonrió al verlos.

"Axel y yo estábamos yendo a la mansión…"

"si quieren pueden venir" intervino Axel pero fue al momento en que se escucho una voz lejana, era Ryan y al acercarse al grupo señalo que tuvo una corta conversación con Kristall y que ahora ella se había ido. La mirada que ofrecía Axel a Ryan fue asesina intento dar un paso a delante pero fue detenido por Marina.

"mejor vamos a la mansión, talvez aún este ahí" musito la muchacha, después miro a Harry y sonrió. "la oferta sigue en pie".

De pronto los cinco estaban al frente de las puertas que daban a la sala del primer piso, Ginny se notaba admirada por la mansión al momento que entraron. Pero había un problema con las luces, más a cada paso que daba Marina los tenues candelabros se encendían con más fuerza. Marina fue la que guió al grupo, e inmediatamente ya estaban en el segundo nivel. Se notaba como el ambiente se iluminaba y no tardaron en vislumbrar una persona sentada en uno de los sillones cercanos a las barandas.

"¿Leonardo? Viste a mi hermana" empezó Axel notablemente extrañado ante la presencia de su amigo. Leonardo se levanto del sillón y lentamente se acercó a Marina alcanzándole una nota. La joven acepto la nota dejando que el mensajero se derrumbará en otro sillón cercano. Ella abrió la breve nota y empezó a leerla en voz alta.

_Marina, tu fiesta esta hermosa. Lo siento por tener que retirarme pero no pude soportarlo. _

_ Ahora estoy rumbo a la casa de mi abuelo, ya te contare todo cuando regrese para año nuevo. Kristall._

Justo antes de que Marina terminara de leer, se vio como Axel retrocedía unos pasos listo para desaparecer, más fue como si recibiera un golpe de frente tan repentino y fuerte que lo lanzo unos metros, hubiera caído al primer piso si no hubiera sido por la rápida reacción de Leonardo, ahora Axel solo se quedo suspendido por un rato antes de que sus pies tocarán de nuevo el segundo piso.

_PD: Axel no lo intentes, no podrás._

Termino de leer la muchacha de ojos grises, muchos de los presentes sonrieron ante esta acción. Marina guardo la nota y se mostró preocupada por la reacción de Kristall y a la vez curiosa por lo que la había motivado. Ryan iba a empezar a contar lo sucedido más fue detenido por Leonardo quien pidió que la anfitriona esperara la explicación de su amiga.

"eso haré Leonardo, solo por que tu lo pides. Espero que sea lo correcto" respondió Marina con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Axel se retiraba.

"bien, Harry, Ginny quieren algo de comer" ofreció Marina quien ya empezaba a bajar las gradas, seguida por el resto del grupo.

"si no te molesta, no me negaría" contesto Harry con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que todos se acomodaban en los sillones del primer nivel y las luces se encendían, mágicamente apareció comida en la mesa de centro y cada uno se sirvió a su antojo.

No hubo una extensa conversación, y las pocas intervenciones se refirieron a algunos puntos de la fiesta. Más todos tomaron atención cuando Axel bajo las gradas con una caja llena de agujeros. El joven con una sonrisa deposito la caja cerca de Marina y musito "feliz navidad, toma tu regalo".

Algo se movía dentro de la caja y salio antes de que la muchacha moviera un músculo, era un pequeño animal parecido a un perro, a un terrier. Este empezó a saltar cerca de Marina con mucha alegría.

"que hermoso, es un Crup!!" señalo la muchacha a la vez que cargaba al animal y lo acariciaba. "gracias" dijo finalmente a la vez que lo dejaba en el suelo "realmente me gusta" concluyo ofreciendo un abrazo a Axel. De pronto sonaron las tres campanadas del reloj, la fiesta aparentemente iba a durar más… y muchos ya se estaban retirando, Harry decidió retirarse y empezó a despedirse del grupo.

"es hora de irnos" empezó Harry con una sonrisa.

"entonces nos veremos en año nuevo" empezó Ryan pero fue interrumpido por Marina.

"no olviden que los atuendos deben ser blancos, cuando lleguen se les dará sus pinceles" aclaro Marina dejando un poco extrañados a todos, ella sonrió de manera malévola y concluyo "será algo divertido, todos ya saben que deben venir con atuendo blanco"

Todos se despidieron, y Harry no tardo mucho en encontrarse con sus amigos que por cierto estaban muy alegres. Tal vez por el efecto del vino. De nuevo el grupo tuvo que pasar por el portal del jardín para llegar al otro lado de la mansión y así poder irse.

Los siguientes días fueron extraños. Harry y Ginny aún no se animaban a contarles su nueva situación a Hermione y mucho menos a Ron, preguntarse como ellos reaccionarían era su mayor preocupación. Es la razón por la cual durante todo ese tiempo, ellos inventaban tontas excusas para poder pasar algún tiempo juntos y a solas. Lo bueno fue que Ron y Hermione no se detuvieron en preguntas, uno porque los hermanos de Ron –como miembros de la orden – se detenían en la mansión y por otro lado Hermione intentada sin éxito entrar en una de las dos bibliotecas de arriba pero Agrla siempre la mandaba a la primera.

Tres días después de la fiesta de navidad Harry recibió una invitación, era de Richard quien lo invitaba a él y a Ginny a pasar el del día siguiente en la mansión. Harry acepto, era domingo así que pensó que las cosas podrían ir bien, dejo a Hermione con permiso para entrar a la segunda biblioteca con supervisión de Agrla…. Y Ron decidió quedarse con ella. Dejando que su amigo y su hermana salieran, tal vez pensaba que todo era en plan de amigos.

Así, el domingo 28, Harry y Ginny se encaminaron a la mansión Snavely, el lugar no había perdido esa extraña presencia que lo rodeaba. Ambos al llegar a las rejas fueron recibidos por uno de los elfos domésticos que poseía esa familia, este los escolto hasta la sala donde días antes Harry había conocido a los primos de Richard. Todo estaba impecable y una atmósfera tranquila se mantenía en ese lugar.

"me alegra que hallan decidido venir, realmente me pareció que no podrían" se oyó hablar a uno joven mientras descendía por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Realmente Richard se veía bien, asombrosamente contaba con una nueva atmósfera que lo rodeaba – la misma que poseían sus primos – el joven y sus invitados se reunieron en la pequeña sala y pasaron un buen tiempo de calidad. La conversación tomaba un rumbo ameno cuando se escucharon unos pasos que provenían del piso superior. Al final vieron a dos personas descendiendo, ambas envueltas en una conversación.

"Papa, Tío buenos días" saludo Richard con amabilidad recibiendo después de unos segundos el saludo respectivo de sus tíos. Harry y Ginny fueron presentados por Javier a su hermano quien saludo con elegancia y brevedad pronto ambos hermanos salieron por el pasillo que daba al invernadero. "ellos han estado conversando mucho estos días" musito el joven de ojos grises.

"bien, son hermanos que recién se reencuentran" comento Ginny recibiendo el asentimiento de Harry, pronto el anfitrión decidió llevarlos a pasear por los jardines. Invitados por Richard para montar los caballos que tenia la familia, las caballerizas no estaban lejos por lo que decidieron encaminarse de inmediato.

"los caballos que tenemos aquí son realmente hermosos, ya tuve la oportunidad de probar a un par de ellos y no me fue mal" comento Richard justo al momento en que estaban a metros de las caballerizas. Richard entro seguido de un elfo que había aparecido a su llamado y saco tres caballos, eran unas hermosas criaturas, ambos eran marrones mientras que el escogido por Richard era gris. Pronto todos estuvieron listos para empezar su recorrido cuando vieron dos caballos que se aproximaban pero no pudieron reconocer a los jinetes.

Eran dos caballos negros, que iban a gran velocidad y pararon bruscamente cerca de las caballerizas, Harry y los demás estaban algo alejados así que no podían escuchar mucho pero si podía ver lo que sucedía. El primer jinete que se bajo era Orlando y por sus movimientos parecía algo molesto, la siguiente era Marina la cual se notaba algo alterada, empezaron a intercambiar palabras pero más parecía que estuvieran en una pelea bien fuerte. Pronto la muchacha froto sus ojos, seguro había empezado a llorar algo que Orlando no pareció apreciar pues no paraba de hablar, Marina finalmente levanto la mirada y grito lo más fuerte que pudo y bien claro como para que el otro grupo escuchará "Es mi vida, yo tomo mis decisiones y también mis riesgos!!!" Orlando se quedo callado y la miro fijamente mientras que ella se limito a enjugar sus lágrimas y retirarse del lugar. Poco después Orlando se retiro del lugar, y Richard sugirió que ellos también continuaran su paseo.

Y después de un agradable almuerzo al aire libre, el grupo regreso a la mansión donde todo se mantenía aparentemente tranquilo. Harry y los demás se encontraron con unas cuantas personas al entrar al salón principal de la mansión.

"O vamos tienes que hacerlo! No es nada del otro mundo" pedía Ryan algo extenuado "si no lo haces, todo terminara".

"NO, es algo complicado" respondía Peter con cierto desgano "no podría hacerlo" concluía en tono ambiguo.

"Perfecto, entonces todo quedará en nada. Tu conocerás, si tienes suerte a una agradable persona en la academia y ella también lo hará… bien podría ser yo quien la redescubra" comento Ryan con una mirada extrañamente tranquila a la vez que se percataba de la presencia de Richard y sus invitados.

Peter volteo con una expresión asesina, y luego se percató de la presencia de los demás "Ryan, tú no harás nada. Entiendes…" se interrumpió a si mismo, al tiempo que observaba a su primo "Richard, Harry y Ginny es un gusto verlos ahora… porque no mejor se van arriba es mucho más cómodo".

Al sentir la indirecta de su primo, Richard decidió llevarlos a la segunda planta mientras relataba una que otra anécdota del hermoso tragaluz del salón, pronto Peter empezó a discutir con Ryan en otro idioma. Ginny pudo sentarse en uno de los sillones mientras Richard y Harry se mantuvieron apoyados en el barandal mientras veían la discusión de ambos amigos en la planta inferior.

"Es sabido que Peter a veces puede ser algo torpe" comento Richard sin meditar sus palabras "sin embargo es muy buena persona… espero que por fin se decida" concluyó sin dar mayor explicación a Harry, el cual se percató de que dos personajes bajaban las gradas mientras conversaban seriamente, eran Bernard y Javier. Ambos llegaron hasta donde estaban, Peter y Ryan, los cuales se callaron súbitamente.

"Vaya, no pensé que podrían llegar a discutir de esa manera" comento Bernard a la vez que se acomodaba en uno de los sofás cercanos.

"Simplemente trato de enseñarle a su hijo los beneficios del riesgo" contestó Ryan con determinación, "usted mismo sabe las ventajas del mismo" concluyó.

"es verdad Peter, ya es hora…" continuo Bernard ante un perplejo Peter, "Si hijo, ya todos lo saben. Felicidades".

Antes de que el joven pudiera responder a su Padre, un elfo domestico apareció cerca de Javier y con respeto anuncio "Tenemos visitas que se aproximan, que desean que haga" pregunto humildemente.

"Son visitas, algún nombre que nos puedas dar" respondió Javier que una vez más confirmo la impresión en Harry, de que él había cambiado, ahora era un verdadero Snavely.

"La visitante…" pero el elfo no pudo decir más, con una gran briza alguien penetró en el salón, era una mujer juzgando por el color de la capa. Bernard se paró, al mismo tiempo que Peter se aproximo a la visitante que dejando caer su capa en un mueble cercano, saludo a los presentes con un cierto irrespeto.

"Joanna Lutscher, tanto tiempo" saludo Bernard con frialdad.

"Querido, que bueno que te de gusto en verme de nuevo… yo…" dijo la mujer de cabellos dorados.

"supongo que vienes por el dinero de mi Padre, te lo gastas todo ¿no?" intervino Peter con desdén a la vez que se acercaba a mujer. "¿No recibiste la notificación? Extraña"

Joanna se quedo algo confundida por las palabras de Peter, quien mirándola se retiro unos pasos atrás, pronto ella sonrió algo enojada. La belleza que tenía era opacada por esa atmósfera engreída que tenia; "Notificación, Bernard, amor que significa eso" pregunto con lentitud.

"Joanna, ya no podrás venir con estos fines. Todo termino" respondió Bernard con satisfacción.

"debes estas bromeando…" empezó ella, pero al ver la expresión seria de los presentes se interrumpió "no me puedes hacer esto¡son la madre de tu hijo!"

"disculpe pero mi Madre no se encuentra en este momento" comento Peter con frialdad y mirando el reloj continuo "aunque esperamos que venga hoy".

Joanna se quedo callada por unos instantes, se podía percibir el enojo que debía tener. Miro fijamente a Bernard y luego a Peter, quien no le mostraba el afecto que ella esperaba; de repente dos personas entraron desde la terraza… dos muchachas, eran Linna y Marina, las cuales se detuvieron bruscamente al ver a la visitante. Linna inconscientemente se acerco a Peter mientras que Marina dio unos pasos adelante más su intención era subir las gradas ya que se mostraba agotada.

"Marina, tanto tiempo si verte…" Señalo Joanna y con un ademán meloso se acerco hasta la joven "realmente estas hermosa, ahora entiendo porque recibes esas cartas tan hermosas" concluyo con una sonrisa aún más forzada mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Marina, quien se quedo algo confundida por esas palabras. Más segundos después su rostro mostró un gran asombro "Sí mi niña, a eso me refiero" empezó de nuevo Joanna, al momento que quiso abrazar a la muchacha pero fue detenida por Javier que poniendo su mano sobre su hombro la aparto de Marina.

"Las cosas están muy lejos de acabar, querido Bernard… Y Javier jamás vuelvas a ponerme las manos encima, recuerda que no eres más que un extraño como yo" termino venenosamente Joanna mientras se retiraba al lugar donde estaba su capa de viaje. Bernard se mostró implacable más su concentración fue rota por la aparición de Melke, quien después de dar una reverencia a su amo dijo "Mi señor, la señorita Shanks acaba de llegar¿la ubicamos en el lugar habitual?".

Bernard miro al Melke, de alguna manera su expresión había cambiado. Y como Ginny lo hizo notar, estaba más cómodo, con una alegría renovada. Joanna se quedo un rato más, y después de que Melke hubo desaparecido ella trato de hacer notar su presencia "Peter, por que no te despides".

"Lo siento, pero no hay nadie de quien despedirse" replico el joven con enojo, a la vez que era apoyado por Linna.

"Tu debes ser Linna Schwarz" continuo Joanna con una voz fría a la vez que observada a su hijo y luego a ella "Peter, no olvides que compartimos la misma sangre. Y señorita Schwarz¿no debería estar con su familia? Cuidado, al parecer comparte mucho en común con su difunta tía" concluyo.

"Vete Joanna… ahora mismo" interrumpió Bernard que se vio afectado por las últimas palabras de Joanna, Harry por su parte pudo ver como Ryan y Marina se retiraban de la habitación y subían hacia donde estaba él y Ginny. Joanna levanto la mirada con la intención de responder pero inmediatamente las puertas de la entrada se abrieron, una mujer entró a la habitación custodiada por dos elfos que le ofrecían muchas cosas.

"No se preocupen, estoy satisfecha" comento esta, con un sonrisa fresca y tierna. Los elfos desaparecieron, al momento que ella llego a estar cerca de Bernard. "Llegue…" concluyo con una sonrisa, a la vez que soltaba su larga cabellera castaña.

"Marah, amor. Ya me hacia falta tu presencia" saludo Bernard con un gran abrazo, a la vez que Peter se acercaba y la saludaba de la misma manera.

"Oh, Peter, mi hijo. Como estas, veo que la academia te trato bien este último periodo" comento ella con un acento peculiar mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Peter y luego saludaba a Linna y Javier, quien mostró saber quien ella era.

"Marah, soy Javier, el hermano de Bernard" se presentó Javier con una reverencia.

"no tienes que ser tan formal…" replico Marah que fue interrumpida de repente por un golpe en el suelo, de pronto ella volteo y se encontró cara a cara con Joanna quien la observó despectivamente. Un silencio inundo el salón, al tiempo que Ginny se preguntaba quien era ella.

"Su nombre es Marah Shanks Smith. Es la prometida de mi tío Bernard" respondió Marina quien ahora estaba sentada cerca de donde estaban Harry y Ginny.

"ella es la maestra de magia tribal en la academia" comento Richard a la vez que se sentaba cerca de Marina mientras Ryan se apoyaba en el barandal de piedra.

"Es americana, muy buena maestra. Pero bien exigente según me dijeron" comento Ryan observando lo que pasaba en el piso inferior "el ambiente esta muy tenso, espero que todo termine bien"

Harry ciertamente había notado un dejo extraño en la Srta. Marah y al verla de nuevo, se pudo dar cuenta que si era americana. Por otro lado irradiaba una ternura especial, más Joanna no pareció notar esto, pronto recibió el saludo de Marah y su calificación como prometida de Bernard quien no hizo más que abrazarla. Joanna se notaba totalmente enojada por lo que observaba, se vio su determinación a actuar más algo la detuvo. Harry y los demás se quedaron callados cuando escucharon una voz masculina cerca de ellos, él estaba apoyado en barandales a unos pasos de ellos, comento.

"Tía, Joanna. Que grato es verte después de tanto tiempo" era Leonardo que desde el segundo piso saludo a su tía con cierta amabilidad.

"Leonardo, si que me doy una sorpresa al verte aquí" respondió Joanna manteniendo la mirada fija en sus sobrino.

"El Sr. Snavely fue muy amable en ofrecerme su casa para pasar un tiempo aquí, ya que mi mansión esta siendo remodelada. Debo decir que debieron haberla cuidado mejor" continuo Leonardo con tranquilidad "y como les va a Ti y a los demás en su nueva residencia" pregunto con aparente expectativa.

"No nos podría ir mejor, mi querido sobrino. Más es hora de retirarme, espero verte pronto" termino Joanna de manera cortante a la vez que se retiraba raudamente.

"Adiós querida Tía, espero que te vaya mejor y por favor cuídate el mundo se ha vuelto un peligroso lugar" se despidió Leonardo a la vez que decidía descender al primer piso. Joanna no se detuvo ante este último comentario, e inmediatamente se fue de la mansión. Al bajar Leonardo saludo a Marah y todos empezaron una conversación; mientras que Harry y los demás empezaron a conversar en la segunda planta. Marina no intervino mucho en la conversación, se notaba algo afectada más Harry supuso que era algo pasajero.

La hora de la cena llego y todos pasaron una afable velada en el comedor donde Harry y Ginny vieron como se desenvolvía la nueva visitante; Marah era una de las maestras de lo que los anfitriones llamaban academia. A Harry le hubiera gustado saber más de este punto más no se pudo hacer mucho, la conversación era divertida y no quería interrumpir por simples explicaciones; y al parecer eso pensó Ginny quien limito sus intervenciones en la conversación.

"Es bueno tener alumnos estudiosos, más debo decir que el estudio de lo tribal es algo complicado. Además no muchos de mis alumnos suelen tener habilidad en lo que enseño" comento Marah con un acento peculiar, una mezcla entre al americano y el Ingles.

"Lo bueno de todo este cambio es que te quedarás en la academia de Europa¿no?" intervino Peter mientras disfrutaba la compañía de Linna.

"Es cierto, ahora pasaré más tiempo aquí. Y nos espera un gran trabajo" continuo Marah con cierto misterio mientras dirigía su mirada a Leonardo y Axel.

"Claro, tu nuevo puesto lo amerita, querida" comento Bernard al mismo tiempo que besaba la mano de su prometida.

"Y solo por curiosidad, cual es el puesto que te dieron. Sabemos que enseñas magia tribal, pero…" comento Axel con ciertas reservas y tratando de reflejar desinterés.

"Lo diré solo para que tú y Leonardo se vayan preparando, como nuevos profesores en la academia. Especialmente tú" empezó Marah con cierta alegría visible en sus expresivos ojos caramelo "Soy la nueva directora de esta sucursal", Axel se quedo callado mientras que Leonardo no hizo más que un intento desesperado de ahogarse con su copa de vino, mientras que Marah se deleitaba con las acciones de estos jóvenes "Ustedes son muy jóvenes, y principiantes como profesores. Supongo que aprenderán de James, que fue trasladado de Wudang aquí" concluyó mientras todos se deleitaron con la expresión de estos dos jóvenes.

Pronto Harry callo en la cuenta¿los mencionados, no enseñaban en Hogwarts?, miro indeciso a Marah mientras ella probaba un suculento postre. Y luego observo a los demás, por un momento la conversación se había detenido, todos saboreaban el postre. El momento pareció eterno, más la conversación fue reanudada con una pregunta de Linna. "me estaba preguntando cuando será la boda, invitarán a muchos… pocos".

"Septiembre del próximo año" respondieron Marah y Bernard al mismo tiempo, finalmente rompieron en una suave sonrisa. "Será alrededor del 5 de septiembre, lo más seguro es que será esa semana" concluyó Marah con una sonrisa, mientras se veía como la mesa quedaba vacía después de que todos los platos desaparecieran con un delicado tonk. Todos se retiraron al salón principal, al momento que sonaron las campanas del reloj.

"Ya es tarde" musito Ginny mientras se aferraba al brazo de Harry.

"es verdad, es hora de despedirnos" secundó Harry; pronto todos se despidieron entre sí. Finalmente Peter y Linna se retiraron dejando a un Ryan contento mientras que Orlando buscaba la manera de hablar con Marina quien extrañamente ya había desparecido.

"Harry, me gustaría conocer tu casa" empezó Ryan con tranquilidad, pronto fue secundado por Leonardo y Orlando quienes mostraron gran interés en base a lo que les contaron sus familiares. Harry al ver tal interés medito las cosas por un momento, y luego de juzgar que a Agrla no le disgustaría la situación decidió aceptar "que les parece el miércoles por la mañana" propuso el muchacho sabiendo que ese seria el día de la fiesta de fin de año.

"Perfecto, solo iremos los tres, puesto que los demás tendrán muchas cosas que hacer" dijo Leonardo, así fue que todos se despidieron después de haber pasado una agradable velada.

"Toc, Toc, Toc"

"Adelante…" respondió un soñoliento Harry mientras se acurrucaba en sus sabanas.

"Joven amo, es hora de despertarse, no se olvide que hoy es un gran día" saludo Agrla mientras las cortinas eran abiertas dejando entrar el sol matutino. Harry se tapo con las almohadas pero sabía que esto no detendría a Agrla así que salio de su cama e inmediatamente se dirigió al baño. "Su desayuno lo estará esperando en el comedor como de costumbre" concluyo Agrla antes de desaparecer.

El desayuno de ese día fue particularmente peculiar, apenas bajo Harry se encontró con varios miembros de la orden del Fénix. Todos parecían estar preocupados y hablaban mucho entre sí; Harry los saludó y solo recibió vagas respuestas la sorpresa más grande aguardaba en el comedor. Dumbledore estaba presente, y Harry no pudo recibirlo con mayor alegría, sus amigos también estaban presentes.

"Veo que ya te habituaste al ambiente de esta vieja mansión" comento Dumbledore al momento que el joven empezaba su desayuno.

"no veo porque no, si pertenecía a mi familia" respondió Harry quien se vio distraído por el brazo de Dumbledore el cual aprecia algo dañado.

"no hay porque preocuparse, todo ira mejor, Harry solo debes enfocarte en tu entrenamiento" continuo el viejo mago mientras tomaba una tasa de te. Pronto Harry recordó algo que le había afectado al poco tiempo de su llegada, cuando entro en la tercera biblioteca y vio ese libro.

"Dumbledore, tengo problemas con un libro…".

"El libro plateado de la tercera biblioteca" interrumpió Hermione con plena confianza mientras terminaba su desayuno. "lo vimos hace unos días, Agrla dijo que este escogía su dueño". Dumbledore mostró una interesante curiosidad y en ese momento Harry ofreció mostrarle el libro en cuanto terminaran el desayuno, que por influencia de los demás miembros de la orden entrando y saliendo se vio retrazado.

"considero que ahora es el momento indicado" intervino Ron ya cansado por la tardanza. "ya paso mucho tiempo"

Harry y los demás se pararon, el camino era conocido así que se encaminaron hacia el pasillo de la entrada justo en ese momento las campanadas sonaron. Un elfo, Ekko, apareció y señalo "sus invitados ya debieron haber llegado" Harry abrió los ojos y recordó lo dicho noches atrás cuando regreso a la mansión, tendrían invitados ese día. Al asentimiento del amo, Ekko abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a tres jóvenes, eran Orlando, Ryan y Leonardo quienes se mostraron anonadados al ver al director de Hogwarts en la casa de Harry.

"es un gusto volver a verlo" saludo Leonardo con respeto al mismo tiempo que Ryan y Orlando ofrecían una venia y saludaban a Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Harry.

"Hola, nos podrían esperar justo estábamos yendo a una biblioteca" intervino Ron con cierto apuro y muestra de supremacía especialmente ante Ryan.

"no te preocupes Ron, ellos nos pueden acompañar" comento Harry al momento que subía las gradas y sin pensar las consecuencias de esa acción continuo "les prometí que iba a enseñarles mi mansión, la biblioteca esta bien para empezar, por este lado" todos los siguieron por los pasillos mientras Leonardo contaba una que otra anécdota que le contaron sobre esta mansión.

Mas todos se callaron cuando llegaron al umbral del último pasillo que custodiaba la biblioteca, una vez dentro todos se maravillaron por lo hermoso del lugar, ya que Agrla se dedico a traer esa habitación a la vida, los últimos días. "es una biblioteca muy agradable" comento Harry una vez todos estuvieron adentro, finalmente vio directamente a Dumbledore y lo guió hasta el pedestal donde estaba el libro. Dumbledore lo observó por un largo tiempo, Harry intento levantar la urna pero esta no se movió un centímetro, pronto Dumbledore intento mismo con el mismo resultado; después de esto la curiosidad aumento.

Leonardo se acerco ante la llamada de Dumbledore y dejo unos libros que le interesaron "quizás sabes algo de este libro" comento el director al mismo tiempo que dejo al joven cerca del pedestal.

Leonardo observó el libro con una expresión que no mostraba expresión alguna, "Supongo que es uno de esos libros que escoge su a dueño, será difícil abrirlo. ¿No crees Orlando?" comento en voz alta haciendo que el aludido viniera. Harry se sintió algo mal ante esta actuación, y pudo ver como Dumbledore se mostraba algo arrepentido de haber llamado a Leonardo, quien no se acerco al pedestal "Orlando sería grandioso si me pasarás ese libro" pidió Leonardo con amabilidad.

"Bien le hubieras pedido a Ryan que lo hiciera" contesto Orlando quien no se mostró alegre más al ver dicho libro algo cambio en su expresión.

"si no puedes lo hará él" contesto Leonardo a lo que Orlando respondió con acercarse a la urna y levantarla como si pesará como una pluma. Harry vio esto con asombro y se acerco a Orlando impidiendo que levantara el libro.

Cuando Harry tuvo el libro en sus manos trato de abrirlo, sin éxito permitió que los demás lo trataran pero ninguno lo logro abrir. En ese momento Orlando, quien no había participado y empujado por Leonardo que se mantenía alejado del grupo pidió prestado el libro. Harry con ciertas reservas permitió que lo cogiera y en ese momento el asombro no pudo ser más extraño. Los lazos que protegían el libro se movieron hasta que el libro estuvo abierto en las manos de Orlando quien solo siguió las instrucciones que le dio Leonardo "Di el nombre del libro y luego el de tu familia" fueron sus palabras, y al hacerlo Orlando vio que el libro se dejo de estremecer pronto este joven pudo ojearlo a su antojo.

Harry no vio con buenos ojos esto, así que decidió pedir el libro de vuelta. Agrla se lo impidió y luego de dar una reverencia a Orlando le pidió que se quedará con el libro y lo demás que venga con el. Harry la observó inexplicablemente molesto, más Agrla dijo que el libro debe estar con el dueño que escogió así que ese día el libro se fue con Orlando, lamentablemente solo él podía leer el libro y Dumbledore no le pidió que lo hiciera para ellos. En desde ese momento, la visita no pudo durar algo más, pues ya era tarde y un mensaje de la mansión Snavely instó a los visitantes a retirarse.

"Se ve que no te gustó lo que paso con el libro" comento Ginny a la hora del almuerzo.

"Claro que no es agradable que te quiten algo tuyo" intervino Hermione algo molesta por el tema.

"pero queda claro que él es el único que puede abrirlo, te imaginas a nosotros tratando de abrirlo" replico Ron con cierta madurez "el libro lo eligió y punto, seguro paso lo mismo con tu abuelo¿no?".

Harry pensó las palabras de su amigo por unos momentos y era verdad, de seguro eso habría sucedió con su abuelo. Más la perdida del mismo aún le pesaba, por otro lado Dumbledore se había ido unos minutos y algo de su presencia le había preocupado. La fuerza y tranquilidad del viejo director habían desaparecido y ahora se notaba más preocupado. De seguro era algo que tenia que ver con Voldemort pero no estaban seguros. Pronto el almuerzo termino y las muchachas se retiraron para prepararse para la fiesta.

No muy lejos, también muchos terminaban de almorzar. Pronto Leonardo menciono la razón de la alegría de Orlando, haciendo que todos los presentes se mostrarán interesados. "haber que fue lo que sucedió" pregunto Michael con curiosidad mientras Marina levantaba la mirada.

"vamos Orlando dinos" insistió Linna mientras acariciaba la mano de Peter quien el respondió con un tierno beso.

"regrese con un libro nada más" respondió Orlando, algo misterioso.

"Un libro dices…." Interrumpió de la nada alguien que se encontraba en el umbral de la entrada al comedor. "Y cual es su nombre" continuo la joven mientras recibía saludos animados de muchos de los presentes.

"Es un libro plateado – asombro e incredulidad de los demás – con un sello y un misterioso titulo "Tenebris et veritas"" Concluyo Orlando con indiferencia. Pronto todos los presentes se quedaron callados, Marina y Kristall se miraron mientras Orlando se levantaba listo para retirarse.

Pronto fue detenido por la recién llegada "encontraste el tercer libro… esto si que es inesperado" comento la muchacha con una sonrisa renovada.

"a decir verdad yo no lo encontré. Kristall, lo hizo Leonardo y resulte ser el que pudo abrirlo" contestó Orlando con entusiasmo "es bueno que ahora este de nuevo en mi familia" concluyo.

"bueno, tu familia fue la que creo ese libro, ya era hora de que volviera a sus descendientes" comento Marina con seriedad a la vez que se levantaba y cogía lo que aparentemente era una capa de viaje, pues acababa de llegar unas horas antes.

"Lo cual es una buena noticia, pero ahora esta noche es mucho más importante!" interrumpió Linna con determinación haciendo que los presentes salieran de su trance y se retiraran.

Orlando por su parte regreso a su habitación. El libro lo esperaba, sigilosamente su acerco al mismo y sonrió, "ábrete y muéstrame la poción oscura" ordeno el muchacho al momento, el libro se abrió y las hojas volaron hasta detenerse casi en la mitad. Orlando leyó la página abierta y luego cerró el libro. Nada pasaba por su mente, se echo en su cama y medito por un tiempo.

Nada resulto mejor para esta ocasión, el clima era esplendido y cuando Harry y sus amigos entraron al salón donde seria la fiesta se dieron cuenta de lo esplendida que seria esta velada. Todos estaban vestidos de blanco, y disfrutaban del ambiente; la música era perfecta y se podía apreciar unas largas mesas dispuestas en el segundo nivel, todas llenas de bebidas y bocadillos. La fiesta ya había sido inaugurada hacia ya 20 minutos, cuando Harry pudo divisar entre la multitud a Orlando caminaba seriamente llevando en su brazo a Marina, la que se notaba satisfecha y recibía muchos saludos de los presentes.

"Marina, se ve hermosa en ese vestido!" señalaba una de las chicas de un grupo cercano.

"Y Orlando… no me digan… ¿ellos volvieron?" comentaba otra muchacha, mientras señalaba como esta pareja se aproximaba a otro grupo donde se podía observar a Kristall, Linna y otros amigos.

Harry las observo un rato, pues los comentarios que estas chicas hacían no eran tan agradables, pronto estrecho la mano de Ginny y hizo caso omiso de la despedida de Hermione y Ron que decidieron ir al piso superior. Y él volvió en si cuando una de las chicas lo observo y empezó a comentar animadamente.

"Harry¿que te pasa?" pregunto Ginny al momento que el joven volvía en si, y dándose cuenta de lo que permitió jalo a Ginny y la llevo hasta donde estaban los anfitriones de la fiesta, camino muy rápido entre las parejas que se movían al ritmo de la música.

"Harry!!!!!!" llamo una entusiasmada Linna dejando por unos segundos el brazo de Peter, quien recibió a los recién llegados con un amable venia.

"Pronto será año nuevo… no puedo esperar!! Estoy muy emocionada" continuo Linna mientras daba un beso a Peter.

"Aunque me da pena haber terminado la academia" contesto Peter, quien con un abrazo a Linna sonrió "me hubiera gustado estar en las mismas clases con mi enamorada"

Después de unos minutos de extraña y sarcástica conversación, todos decidieron salir a bailar. Harry sonrió de la misma manera que Peter lo hizo con Linna, mientras bailaba con Ginny quien se veía estupenda en ese vestido blanco. Una de las personas que no había salido a bailar era Kristall quien el parecer estaba esperando a alguien mientras mataba el tiempo con Axel, que aparecía muy serio por no decir enfadado.

"Miren!" se oyó decir entre los que bailaban, era una de las muchachas que señalaba el camino de uno de los invitados. Ginny contrario los deseos de Harry volteo a observar. "Harry, es Leonardo… esta hablando con Kristall" Harry no quiso ver, más a la insistencia de su pareja lo hizo, convirtiéndose en uno de los numerosos espectadores o como lo pensaba el joven mago, en uno más del montón de entrometidos.

Leonardo se había aproximado hacia donde estaba Kristall, y la había invitado a bailar, pocos se pusieron a comentar sobre lo que pasaba mientras que otros, entre ellos Harry y Ginny volvieron a sus asuntos. Harry se sintió algo extraño cuando volteo para ver lo que pasaba, las cosas eran diferentes, y todo este nuevo mundo era como una burbuja donde estos descendientes de las familias más antiguas y poderosas se podían refugiar y simplemente dejar llevar por este microcosmos. En este momento Harry se detuvo y abrazo a Ginny, el quería disfrutar la fiesta pero una extraña sensación se lo impedía, dio un beso a Ginny y la observó sonriendo "Me gustas mucho, te quiero" susurro a su oído y seguidamente le dio un beso.

Ginny estaba alegre, y cuando el se separo, lo observó "vamos a otro lugar, solo los dos" musito.

Harry sonrió y cogio la mano de su enamorada para guiarla hacia la salida mas cercana, cuando una de las muchachas entrometidas dijo en voz alta "No puedo creerlo!, los dos!..."

A la vista, casi en el centro de la pista de baile, se encontraba una pareja que se estaba abrazando y demostrando diversas señales de afecto, "que tiernos, son Kristall y Leonardo" comento Ginny con una sonrisa "Se ven muy bien juntos" continuo mientras los observados se sonreían y entusiasmados continuaban su baile.

En realidad se veían bien, una muy buena pareja que aunque muchos no lo hayan percibido iba a representar una de las uniones más poderosas en el mundo mágico, una buena señal de esto fue la reacción de Axel quien sonrió ante la escena y luego de asentir con su cabeza se retiro del salón de baile. Harry continuo con su meta, y en pocos momentos estaban afuera, sin embargo muchos habían pensado como ellos y se podía ver como chicos y chicas conversaban afuera mientras que otros entraban para bailar.

El tiempo paso en que Harry y Ginny conversaron e imaginaban como contarían toda su relación a Ron y sus hermanos, el momento llego y muchos empezaron a entrar, Ginny pregunto que había pasado y un chico cercano respondió "se acerca la medianoche y Marina llamo a todos adentro"

Harry y Ginny entraron sin problemas mientras que se veía al centro de la pista de baile, como Marina esperaba con una gran sonrisa "Bien, se acerca el año nuevo, así que inmediatamente en sus manos aparecerán los pinceles. Estos podrán usarlos en su ropa, o en lo que deseen… recuerden que los propósitos de año nuevo se pueden hacer como ustedes quieran… no diré más y se los dejare a su imaginación" concluyo Marina a la vez que levantaba su mano izquierda y chasqueaba sus dedos.

Inmediatamente Harry, como los demás sintió algo en sus manos. Cada uno tenía un pincel, más cuando unos los usaron estos no sirvieron. "Servirán a partir de medianoche" comento alguien, al tiempo que la música se hacia oír de nuevo y las mesas casi vacías se llenaban de nuevo de bebidas y aperitivos. "¡Esta fiesta esta buena!" grito un chico cuando de los pilares empezaron a salir todo tipo de artilugios entre los más comunes eran juegos artificiales además de los indispensables productos Weasley.

Mientras Harry y Ginny se entretenían bailando otros grupos pasaban muy bien, en el segundo nivel algunos amigos movieron las mesas y comenzaron una disputa para ver quien tomaba más, por otro lado los artilugios servían para jugar bromas o simplemente pasar un buen rato. Más en el segundo nivel al lado de uno de los grandes ventanales que daba los jardines se veía como alguien abría una de las grandes ventanas.

"Pensé que tendría frió" musito un joven mientras entregaba una copa de vino a la muchacha que abrió la ventana.

"Quería un poco de aire fresco, Orlando…" contesto Marina a la vez que recibía su bebida. "¿Que tenemos que hacer?" pregunto al mismo tiempo que tomaba un poco y desviaba la mirada hacia el exterior.

"Nada… por el momento… pero esa no era la pregunta que querías hacer verdad?" respondió Orlando astutamente al momento que terminaba su copa de un solo sorbo.

Marina suspiro mientras se observaba su reflejo en las ventanas, miro a Orlando y sonrió, el había acertado pero que hacer ahora. Ella dio un paso adelante y a lo lejos vio a Leonardo y Kristall y como los dos no dejaban de abrasarse… como si temieran perderse uno al otro. "No puedo hacer ninguna pregunta, solo…."

"¿Quieres ir hacia donde esta él?" interrumpió Orlando quien ahora la miraba detenidamente y acercándose a ella. Le abrazo, dejando chocar dos copas contra el suelo, pero la muchacha no reacciono y ni devolvió el abrazo. "Creo que todo ya esta dicho" musito el joven al oído de la muchacha que más quería y dándole un beso en la frente la soltó.

Marina se quedo un rato mirando al vació y luego levanto la mirada y sonrió "Lo que siento por ti, jamás cambio; te sigo amando. Pero me hiciste mucho daño… ya no más" concluyo a la vez que raudamente se retiraba dejando al joven anonadado.

La fiesta no bajo su entusiasmo, muchos jóvenes se enfrascaron en las competencias de bebidas donde Orlando decidió quedarse un rato… pronto apareció un gran reloj flotante el cual marcaba que faltaban 5 minutos para el año nuevo, extrañamente se lo podía ver entre las luces y la oscuridad. Muchos de los presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se prepararon para la mayor celebración, mientras todos los 'daños' se reparaban solos. En este momento Harry y Ginny, quienes habían estado buscando a Hermione y Ron, entraron al salón con esperanzas de encontrar a sus amigos. Pero solo vieron a Linna y Peter, que disfrutaban al ambiente junto con Leonardo y Kristall.

"¿Donde están?" se pregunto Ginny al mismo tiempo que alguien los llamaba.

"Harry! Ginny! Aquí arriba!" se oyó débilmente la voz de Hermione que los llamaba del piso superior junto con los chicos de la fiesta de navidad. Una vez que Harry y Ginny subieron se encontraron con que Ron estaba iniciando una competencia con Orlando, que ya había ganado a varios de sus amigos. Hermione estaba alegre algo raro en estas semanas, pues normalmente se veía preocupada por lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico. Todo parecía estar bien, Harry dejo que Ginny se divirtiera viendo a su hermano caer cada vez que tomaba un trago más, mientras el decidió ir hacia una ventana que estaba abierta.

Desde ese punto se podía ver como todo disfrutaban de esta fiesta, además de que tenia una gran vista del jardín y levemente de la glorieta. En ese momento distinguió una silueta caminando rápidamente entre los arbustos; era al parecer una muchacha. Harry pudo reconocerla una vez esta se acerco más al salón de baile, pero la preocupación se dio paso cuando se descubrió que la muchacha estaba algo alterada, sus mejillas estaban llenas de lagrimas. Harry se mantuvo quieto no sabia como reaccionar era como si Marina, fuera invisible y solo el podía ver como ella lloraba, definitivamente algo la había asustado y ahora ella estaba de esa manera, el joven mago volteo para ver el reloj, ya faltaban dos minutos para el año nuevo. El quería esta cerca de Ginny pero Marina necesitaba apoyo y justo cuando el volteo para verla de nuevo pudo ver que Axel se le había acercado y tomándola de la mano se la llevaba una vez más dentro del jardín. Harry se quedo perplejo pero pronto salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintió unas manos en su espalda, era Ginny quien lo jalo hacia las barandas ya faltaba un minuto y todos se preparaban para celebrar el año nuevo.

Por otro lado, en las profundidades del jardín se podía ver como un joven estaba parado cerca de una muchacha, que sentada en un hermosa banca de piedra no hacia mas que llorar, el joven parecía preocupado más ella no murmuraba nada hasta que de repente se callo y miro al cielo.

"No creo que alguna vez vuelva a sentirme segura. Aunque, creo que nunca lo estuve…" musito la muchacha mientras miraba su pincel que claramente había sido utilizado con tinta verde. El joven que estaba parado cerca de ella, la miro asombrado, nunca pensó escuchar esas palabras de ella. Siempre la sintió tan segura y fuerte. Pronto ella se paro y miro hacia el lugar donde provenía la música y las sonrisas "debo asistir soy la anfitriona…" continuo la muchacha mas fue detenida, Axel la abrazo con ternura y aunque no entendía lo que le había sucedido simplemente la abrazo y prometió nunca dejarla sola, que siempre estaría ahí. Lo siguiente fue un gran alboroto, y un montón de gente celebrando el año nuevo, muchas luces llenaron el cielo, mientras abrazaba a Ginny, Harry dio un vistazo por la ventana y pudo ver como dos personas que él conocía, se quedaban juntas dando la sensación de un nuevo inicio.

Más ahora la nueva novedad fueron los pinceles, apenas paso un segundo del nuevo año, estos empezaron a brillar y Harry y sus amigos vieron como una muchacha cercana los utilizo para su favor, pronto ese vestido blanco tomo nuevas tonalidades y hasta dibujos. El pincel dibujaba lo que su dueño quería, los trajes blancos pronto tomaron la personalidad y los deseos de su dueño. Hermione decidió poner flores en el traje de Ron mientras que este trato de vengarse poniendo raros dibujos en el vestido de su amiga, todos empezaron a divertirse al final a pedido de Ginny, Harry dio hermosos tonos pasteles a su vestido dejando a muchas chicas entusiasmadas, pidiéndole el mismo servicio a lo que tuvo que responder con un amable no.

Todos siguieron disfrutando, pronto una muchacha llamo la atención de Orlando que por cierto estaba de color rosa cortesía de Ryan, Marina había entrado al salón de baile del brazo de Axel a lo que el joven irlandés mostró su alegría haciendo que muchos se extrañaran; Marina es veía radiante (muy diferente de lo que Harry pudo ver antes) por otro lado su vestido se mostraba ahora de color marfil mientras que unas hermosas cintas azules rodeaban sus brazos y su vestido, la pareja estaba bien entusiasmada y cuando subieron al segundo piso se vio como Marina abrazo a Orlando quien tardo en soltarla y la dejo volver a los brazos de Axel, quien dio un tierno beso a la joven Snavely dejando a muchos de los presentes atontados mientras Axel se mostraba totalmente alegre. La fiesta desde ese punto se volvió más divertida, la música, las bebidas nada escaseaba y cuando el cielo se empezó a aclarar, y las luces se extinguieron muchos continuaron su celebración mientras otros decidieron retirarse, la fiesta fue bien recibida.

"Harry¿vamos adentro?" pregunto de la nada Linna quien mostraba un atuendo de colores difusos mientras que Peter, quien estaba a su lado, trataba de cambiar el color de sus pantalones.

"Adentro, claro déjame hablar con Ginny" respondió el joven mago quien estaba con Ron y otro grupo de jóvenes que no conocía bien, pronto un pequeño grupo se fue a la mansión donde muchas cosas estaban preparadas, alrededor de unas 20 personas estaban adentro mientras que los demás invitados terminaban de irse dejando el salón del baile totalmente vació.

"Esto es lo que necesitaba" señalo una joven de hermosos ojos azules mientras aceptaba una taza de café "Esta fue una muy buena fiesta… me gustaría que así fueran todos los años" continuo mientras Marina caminaba entre los invitados y recogía a un cariñoso Crup.

"Estela, puedo casi asegurar que seguiré así. Este fue mi primer año, intentar mejorar" comento la joven de ojos grises mientras se retiraba al lado de Axel quien la abrazo.

"Pero si que hubo sorpresas en este fiesta" comento un joven de cabellos dorados.

"Más que sorpresas, muchos se quedaron en Shock" continuo otra joven mientras se relajaba en lo brazos de su pareja "Kristall y Leonardo, nuestra anfitriona y el reencontrado Axel" concluyo mientras muchos asentían y miraban a los aludidos.

"Esto es sin exagerar una de las uniones más poderosas" señalo una voz gruesa, repentinamente todos voltearon y vieron como una distinguida señora salía de la biblioteca custodiada por Bernard y Javier, quienes se notaban algo cansados.

Repentinamente muchos se pararon y saludaron respetuosamente a la presente, Harry y sus amigos se tardaron un poco, alguien que esta invitado hizo notar después que todos se hubieran callado "No puedo evitar señalar la presencia de este jovencito" comento la señora viendo detenidamente a Harry "Los Potter eran tan apreciados en mis tiempos, lastima que sus obstinados componentes rompieran las relaciones, espero que tú puedas mejorar los errores de tus familiares" concluyo a la vez que miraba a los amigos de Harry, deteniéndose un poco en Ginny y luego en Hermione.

El silencio continuo, mientras la señora camino hacia Marina y saludo tomándole la mano y entregándosela a Axel, lo mismo hizo con Kristall y Leonardo. "Ustedes son perfectos, sus familias deberán estar muy complacidas con su comportamiento correcto" concluyo la señora seguidamente se despidió dejando que los hermanos Snavely le acompañen. Pronto la nueva tensión que se había formado desapareció.

"Creí que no iba aguantar más" señalo un joven antes de caer rendido en uno de los sillones.

"William, si que tienes razón, esa mujer me crispa los nervios" señalo Lita mientras se servio una copa de agua.

"Pero, Marina sabia que iba a venir" pregunto otra muchacha mientras se veía como Víctor cambiaba palabras por uno de los elfos domésticos.

"Vino hace 20 minutos, realmente es madrugadora" señalo Víctor mientras veía el reloj que señala cerca de las 7 de la mañana.

"Aún recuerdo cuando mis padres me llevaron a su casa" señalo una chica un poco mas joven, se veía algo asustada mientras recordaba ese acontecimiento.

"Todos alguna vez pasamos por eso" señalo Leonardo quien por primera vez mostró un semblante de un relativo miedo "Considerando que ella es la que sabe" todos asintieron ante estas palabras, pronto Harry se dio cuenta que todos los presentes eran grandes amigos, entre los cuales se empezaron a quejar sobre la ausencia de otros, sin embargo esta pequeña reunión pronto termino, muchos se levantaron para retirarse mostrando su alegría y extrañamente felicitando a Ryan, Orlando y Michael quienes agradecían las felicitaciones. Especialmente Michael que según una muchacha al día siguiente él tenia que mostrar que de estaba hecho.

Los que se quedaron hasta el final fueron Harry y sus amigos quienes disfrutaron un poco más de tiempo solo con Linna y Peter, junto con Víctor y una hermosa muchacha de cabellos ensortijados, puesto que los demás decidieron ir a descansar.

"Ah que lindo todos estamos aquí, y pronto se terminaran todas la clases" señalo Linna con una energía impresionante mientras se levantaba y caminaba entre los sillones.

"Vamos Linna, deberías sentirte algo cansada" señalo Peter que se notaba cansado y solo se apoyaba en el sillón mientras veía a Linna sonreír y camina hacia él.

"Son tan linda pareja" señalo Ginny con una gran sonrisa mientras veía las acciones de Linna, quien sonrió ante el comentario.

"Bien, ustedes no se quedan atrás, Harry es un joven bien afortunado" señalo la muchacha con una sonrisa "Y Hermione desde ¿cuando sales con Ron?" pregunto inocentemente provocando que la aludida se atorara con el café que estaba bebiendo.

"Saliendo, vamos eso no pasa. Solo somos amigos" señalo la joven bruja mientras sonreía forzadamente ante una asombrada Linna.

"De verdad, juraría que ustedes eran pareja" musito Linna con un semblante avergonzado que hizo que Peter la abrazara.

"Bien, metiste la pata, ahora como lo arreglaras" señalo el joven mientras acariciaba el cabello de Linna y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Linna se quedo un rato callada, pero de la nada cerro los ojos y se levanto.

"¡Les haré una rica torta!" dijo en voz alta, "Será hermosa, claro se la llevare, después de probarla se olvidaran de lo que dije" continuo la joven con su conocida expresión de encanto mientras Peter se quedaba observándola algo anonadado. "Se las llevare mañana¿vamos que les parece?" pregunto animadamente a Harry, quien se quedo sin palabras por unos minutos. Peter estaba igual, más con una expresión de descubrir algo nuevo en la muchacha que llamaba enamorada; Harry lo pensó por un rato y acepto gustoso frente a la expresión de ansiedad de Linna quien salto de alegría al saber la respuesta. Todos se quedaron conversando por un rato, hasta que la aparición del papa de Peter hizo que todos se despidieran y regresaran a sus casas.

Se acercaba la fecha en que todos debían regresar a Hogwarts para continuar con sus estudios, ese mismo día cuando Harry y sus amigos regresaron de la fiesta de año nuevo se dieron con la sorpresa de que la Orden casi en su totalidad estaba en la Mansión Potter. Más ante las preguntas de Harry, Dumbledore no dijo nada "Es mejor que vayan a descansar, es mejor para todos" señalo pensativo haciendo que los jóvenes se fueran a sus habitaciones.

Al día siguiente, todos despertaron ante un gran alboroto, Harry fue uno de los primeros en llegar al comedor pudiendo ver como muchos de los magos y brujas que había conocido, se retiraban o entraban mientras que Dumbledore se mantenía tomando apaciblemente su desayuno.

"Oh Harry, veo que por fin despertaste" saludo Dumbledore con una sonrisa que no ocultaba su cansancio, al mismo tiempo que señalaba el reloj del comedor que ya marcaba las 11 de la mañana. "Y señorita Granger, joven Weasley es bueno verlos. Vamos tomen su desayuno" continuo en anciano con esa misma actitud "escuche que tuvieron un gran fiesta de año nuevo".

"WOW, si muy buena, nunca pensé que ellos fueran tan buenas personas" comento Hermione mientras tomaba el jugo que le ofrecía uno de los elfos.

"Realmente nos divertimos mucho" continuo Ron quien se notaba algo cansado.

"Es verdad, Hermano" es escucho una voz desde una de las puertas falsas "¡Buenos días a todos!" saludo Ginny después de entrar y sentarse al lado de Harry; mientras Ron empezaba a quejarse de lo alto de ese saludo.

"Es bueno que tomes todo este tiempo para relajarte" comento amablemente Lupin al mismo tiempo que entraba a la habitación. La conversación que continuó fue de lo más variada, mientras intercambiaban comentarios sobre la venideras clases muchos de los componentes de la Orden se la pasaban hablando de otros temas donde predominaba cuales eran sus misiones por otro lado Dumbledore entraba y salía de las conversaciones esporádicamente mientras se dedicaba a observar a Harry y sus amigos que fingían despreocupación y desconocer la presencia del director.

Las horas pasaron mientras toda la casase disipaba hasta que la final solo quedaban Dumbledore, quien se retiro a una de las bibliotecas, Lupin que decidió quedarse con los chicos y chicas quienes alistaban sus cosas para ir al colegio. En realidad no había mucho que preparar sin embargo había la necesidad de acabar algunas tareas que habían dejado los profesores como Snape. Lamentablemente Hermione se rehusó a mostrar su tarea.

"Oh vamos Ron una casa donde están las tres mejores bibliotecas que halla visto y no puedes acabar tu tarea sobre los seres de la noche?" Comento Hermione mientras en el salón observaba a su amigo ojear algunos libros que le había recomendado.

"Vamos, sabes que no me gusta estar husmeando en estos libros dame mas pistas" pidió Ron con cierto desgano mientras hacia que Lupin y Ginny sonrieran al verlo.

"Tienes todo lo que necesitas, no creo que podamos darte algo más" comento Harry quien descansaba en uno de los sillones cercanos. Todos empezaron a reírse de la expresión de Ron al volver su cara a los papeles encima de la mesa.

"Jóvenes, buen día" ingreso Agrla a la habitación luego de que se hallan escuchado unos timbres "tiene visitas, es la Srta Schwarz y sus amigas" concluyo la elfa con un además esperando las palabrada Harry.

"Oh si hazlas pasar estábamos esperando" señalo Harry recordando las palabras de Linna después de la fiesta.

"¡¡Harry¡Saludos que tal como estas!" entro Linna de lleno a la habitación con una gran sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que llevaba un envase en sus manos. "He aquí te traje una torta" comento animadamente la muchacha a la vez que alargaba el envase hacia Harry.

"Oh gracias no te hubieras molestado" agradecido el joven que no daba crédito a lo que recibía, lo puso encima de la mesa y lo abrió inmediatamente un exquisito aroma a plátano y nueces inundo la habitación.

"Huele delicioso." Comento Ron cierto deleite mientras observaba la torta. Mientras tanto Hermione dio la bienvenida a Marina y Kristall quienes se mostraban algo cansadas y sin embargo con un aura de satisfacción.

"Es deliciosa, la hice con un poco de ayuda" comento Linna con una gran sonrisa mientras Ginny notaba que Kristall cambiaba su semblante a enojo y Marina sonreía nerviosamente mientras tranquilizaba a su amiga. Harry sonrió ante la escena y mirando la hora decidió invitar a las muchachas a almorzar cosas que aceptaron con deleite mientras Ron notaba que Lupin no dejaba de observar a Linna.

"Este almuerzo esta delicioso justo hicieron mi comida favorita" comento Linna tomando un poco de vino.

"Tienes razón me gusta mucho" secundo Marina con una amplia sonrisa.

"Por cierto donde esta Dumbledore" pregunto Harry a a Agrla quien en voz baja indico que seguía haciendo algunas búsquedas en la biblioteca de la mansión.

"Y me contaron que usted fue profesor en Hogwarts" pregunto Kristall a Lupin quien sonrió e indico que fue un tiempo muy agradable para el.

"Ahora que recuerdo, mi tía estudio en Hogwarts" comento Linna con interés "Ella estaba en la casa de Slytherin, si no me equivoco" sonrió "seguro la conoció de cuando era alumno ¿no?" pregunto. Lupin dudo un poco en su respuesta mientras Harry notaba que el estaba un poco nerviosos ante las preguntas de la joven de ojos verdes.

"Si mal no recuerdo había una joven muy parecida a ti, pero no tuve mucho contacto con ella" concluyo Lupin con cierta nostalgia en la voz que solo pocos detectaron. Harry recordó el álbum que había encontrado en el cuarto de su Papá, ahí claramente Lupin y los demás merodeadores tenían una fuerte amistad con esa muchacha. La conversación giro en otros puntos mientras Kristall y Marina parecieran a veces querer acabar con Linna quien hablaba con tranquilidad y cierta malicia.

Pronto llego la hora del postre y la torta de Linna fue servida, en realidad era muy deliciosa como pudieron comprobarla todos los presentes. Y Linna empezó a detallar algunos detalles en como hizo la torta con una gran tranquilidad mientras Kristall tratada de relajarse más a cada detalle comentado pareciera como que Linna omitía ciertas cosa que había sucedido; pronto Ginny quien estaba al lado de Marina pregunto en susurro por el comportamiento de Kristall y Marina sonriendo respondió que en realidad Liinna convirtió la cocina en un desastre muy temprano por la mañana y laque hizo la torta fue Marina con la ayuda de una irritada Kristall que había sido despertada contra su voluntad.

"¿De verdad? Y a ti no te molesta" comento Ginny quien estaba sentada al lado de Harry.

"Más bien me agrada que les guste" comento Marina con una sonrisa mientras se daba fin a la degustación del postre. Todos se notaron satisfechos con lo delicioso del mismo mientras seguían a Agrla hacia el salón principal.

"Aquí pueden continuar su conversación, espero la comida allá sido de su agrado" señalo la elfina mientras se retiraba dejando a todos los presentes en el salón.

"Hoy día nos fue muy bien" sonrió Kristall de repente "Este sitio es tan cómodo" concluyo mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sofás.

Todos escogieron sus asientos a la vez que empezaban a conversar animadamente, lo cual no tardo puesto que Linna tenía buenas historias que contar. La única que no se acerco fue Marina quien al entrar tomó un ejemplar del diario el profeta de una de las mesitas cercanas, se puso a leerlo detenidamente sin mirar a los que la rodeaban en el otro extremo del salón, Harry notó los cambios en su expresión como si estuviera enojada o al mismo tiempo preocupada pensó en acercarse a ella; sin embargo, alguien se le adelanto. Marina levanto la mirada cuando oyó su nombre, y fue Lupin quien se sentó al lado de ella; una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras empezaba una conversación con la muchacha mientras esta pareciera señalar algunos artículos del diario.

"Al parecer los dos están teniendo una agradable conversación" señaló Ginny quien la ver a Harry se percato de Marina y Lupin.

"Si ya llevan unos minutos así" contesto Harry, quien acertadamente pensaba que la conversación iba alrededor de la Orden del Fénix y Voldemort.

Llego el momento en que Marina se notó un poco pensativa mientras intentaba dar una respuesta, y en realidad era la primera vez que la vio conversando de una manera natural y prolongada mientras Lupin escuchaba con atención cada punto que ella parecería sostener; el tiempo pasó de esta manera mientras por un lado ellos conversaban y por el otro Linna y los demás se entreteniendo con todo tipo de historias. Solo Kristall se encontraba pensativa mientras de cuando en cuando miraba a su amiga y luego al reloj.

"Linna ¿cuanto tiempo le dijiste al Sr. Bernard que nos quedaríamos en la casa de Harry?" pregunto al final mientras miraba su mano en señal de desinterés.

"Yo, no le dije nada solo lo que Marina, que vendríamos a dejar la torta" sonrió Linna inocentemente mientras se paraba y dirigía a Marina "Claro que mencionaste que nos quedaríamos verdad". Marina observo a Linna unos segundos más antes de que separara sus labios el timbre sonó, pronto Linna se acercó a Marina pidiéndole que evitará un regaño de Bernard puesto que si ella sí se había olvidado y lo sentía pero que no fuera en frente de Peter.

"Joven tiene visitas" señalo con una voz fuerte Agrla quien apareció en el salón seguida de dos visitantes. Peter entró en la habitación con una calida sonrisa mientras Linna se acercaba a él expresándole su pesar.

"Oh vamos no fue tu culpa, estas cosas suelen pasar" contesto Peter "solo nos preocupamos un poco" añadió con cierto sarcasmo.

"Bueno si Linna hubiera avisado creo que las cosas no hubieran llegado a este punto" interrumpió con cierta malicia "y claro no hubieras tenido que tomar todo el camino hasta aquí" agrego con una sonrisa. Seguidamente todos saludaron a Peter, mientras que Harry trato de saludar al segundo visitante quien no había mencionado palabra alguna. Pronto el ambiente placido del salón cambio, y la tensión cubrió los corazones de todos.

"Marina ven hacia mí" señalo Bernard gélidamente al momento que entraba de lleno en el salón. Todos se quedaron observándolo extrañados mientras él se mantenía serio.

"Sr. Bernard disculpe todo fue mi culpa" intervino Linna intentando dirigirse hacia Marina quien levantaba no se movió.

"Linna no te acerques" señalo Bernard mientras delicadamente ponía su mano en el hombro de la muchacha y le sonreía calidamente "Marina por favor ven" continuo haciendo que su sobrina se acercará todavía intrigada por lo sucedido. Incluso más cuando estuvo al frente de su tío y este la abrazó, "Marina, estas bien?" pregunto con un semblante de preocupación. "No tienes ninguna herida" continuo y sintiéndose aliviado frente a la respuesta de su sobrina.

Marina y Linna se miraron extrañadas, mientras Bernard saludaba a Harry y se disculpaba por lo rudo de su actuar, sin embargo al dirigir su mirada de nuevo a Lupin sus ojos mostraron un gran frialdad. "Mucho tiempo sin verte, Lupin" saludo escuetamente mientras mantenía su distancia.

"Bernard, realmente paso mucho tiempo" contestó Lupin con una sonrisa forzada.

"Snavely, para ti. Lobo" replico Bernard con frialdad sin apartar la mirada "cuando me entere que alguien de tu clase estaba en Hogwarts me preocupe sin embargo si me hubiera enterado de tu estadía aquí no hubiera permitido poner a mi familia y sus amigos en peligro" añadió con cierto enojo.

Era por lo demás obvio que Bernard estaba enterado de que Lupin era un hombre lobo, sin embargo el pensar que él podría hacer daño a los demás enojo a Harry "Sr. Snavely es un honor tenerlo de visita sin embargo no permito que se trate mal a mis huéspedes"

Bernard volteo la mirada y observó a Harry "Sin duda te pareces mucho a James, también fuiste engañado por la piel de cordero de este lobo, sin embargo una bestia nunca cambia" comento al mismo tiempo que señalo a su hijo que llevará a las chicas con él. Peter obedeció a su Papá sin poder deshacerse de cierta confusión en el rostro de Linna y se puso a su lado mientras Marina se dirigió hacia el pasillo sin comentar nada.

Bernard volteo y miro a todos y deteniéndose en Kristall "Tu hermano estuvo preguntando por ti, es mejor que vengas con nosotros" comento ahora más tranquilo.

Kristall le devolvió la mirada y luego observo el pasillo, la muchacha de cabellos rojos no se movió de su asiento y con una sonrisa "Tío Bernard, ya que estas aquí estaba pensando que bien podrías intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Dumbledore" concluyo con una cierta seriedad.

"En estos momentos Dumbledore esta en una de las bibliotecas, le pediré a Agrla que lo guié" interrumpió Harry mientras pensaba que esto seria la única manera de terminar con esta escena.

Bernard se quedo observando a Harry por unos momentos y luego miro a su familia. "Niño, lo dices con tranquilidad pero en realidad desearías hacer otra cosa. Dumbledore terminara metiéndose en problemas y lo peor será que nos jalará a todos. Permíteme dejarte una advertencia, lo que haga la Orden del Fénix no afectara de ninguna manera a nuestro entorno de eso me encargaré personalmente" replico al final y haciendo una venia al anfitrión se retiro. Kristall salio después mientras jalaba a Marina del brazo. Linna se quedo un rato confusa pero después de que Peter musitara algo en su oído esta volteo un una expresión nunca vista; sus ojos fríos se enfocaron en Lupin y rápidamente salio de la mansión.

"Es una pena que todo allá terminado de esta manera" sonrió Peter antes de salir.

Después de que todos se fueran nadie pudo dar una completa explicación a la reacción del tío de Marina, Lupin se retiro raudamente así que no pudieron interrogarlo. Harry después se entero que esa misma tarde Dumbledore tuvo una reunión con algunos representantes de las familias que seguían a la familia Snavely. El día para volver a Hogwarts estaba más que cercano, Harry no oyó nada más sobre sus amigos lo cual extrañamente lo tu preocupado. Lupin y los demás miembros de la orden ya no visitaban la mansión, dejándola tranquila y silenciosa.

"Harry mañana volvemos al colegio, espero que no vaya bien" comento Ginny con una sonrisa mientras observaba por la ventana de la biblioteca. El joven mago la estaba observando con dulzura, de pronto un sentimiento de duda cruzó su mente. espero poder protegerla se dijo así mismo pero la manera en que las palabras resonaron en su cabeza dieron un gusto amargo a su corazón.

"Saldré un rato nos vemos en la cena" dijo de la nada mientras daba un beso a Ginny y se iba en dirección a los establos. Ginny quiso acompañarlo pero termino quedándose en el salón. Harry camino lentamente hacia los establos y sacó a un hermoso caballo castaño que se había convertido en su favorito.

La cabalgata fue agradable, y más el aire frió pudo disipar ese presentimiento en su corazón; por un momento dejo que el caballo caminara libremente mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente. Todo se torno tan agradable, el aire limpio, el ruido de los casquillos y el sonido de la brisa entre las ramas de los árboles pronto el caballo se detuvo y Harry abrió los ojos.

Por un momento no reconoció donde estaba, bajo del caballo y camino por entre los árboles hasta llegar a una pequeña colina a lo lejos se pudo ver su mansión y más lejos las luces que provenían de la mansión Snavely. Dumbledore que habrá pasado en esa reunión pensó Harry con cierta preocupación y más que todo curiosidad. De pronto sintió una extraña brisa, algo se aproximaba; extrañamente nerviosos empezó a ver a todos lados hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron a unos metros más debajo de la colina en un espacio entre los árboles. Seis nubes entre azules y grises aparecieron en ese lugar, unos parados otros sentados en algunas ramas de los árboles cercanos, Harry pudo ver como estas seis personas se juntaron más lo que detuvo su corazón fue ver lo que vestían. El más cercano estaba cubierto por una larga azul, con uno hermosos bordes plateados que más parecía ser que la misma plata luchaba por estar adherida a la capa; instintivamente se acerco más y se dio cuenta que los rostros estaban cubiertos por una máscara blanca con adornos azules, la misma que apareció en sus sueños.

Harry se irguió instintivamente, no podía creerlo, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza mientras observaba a estos seis personajes y como al parecer tenían una conversación aunque el joven mago no escuchaba nada. De pronto vio que no se volteaba y daba algunos pasos, de esta manera ese ya conocido escudo, con las dagas y las plumas, se hizo visible. Son ellos pensó Harry quien quiso acercase con cautela, de pronto vio como uno de ellos desapareció; pronto sintió una voz.

"¿Quien eres?" pregunto sin emoción, Harry volteo y tenía a uno de ellos al frente suyo, este llevaban un traje del mismo color de la capa "Quien…" repitió la voz ahora con malicia. Harry lo observo y trato de responder, pero su voz se ahogo al momento que el personaje levanto su mano; Harry se vio empujado hacia un árbol sin posibilidad de moverse, su varita se cayo al suelo y no le quedo otra que observar a su oponente mientras este mantenía su mano en alto. No tenia nada, ninguna varita, como puede hacerme esto pensó Harry mientras observaba como los demás miembros del grupo se acercaban, uno de estos empezó acariciar al caballo que se mostraba dócil y feliz.

"Quien eres… no repetiré" se escuchó a la voz. Harry no podía abrir su boca, sentía una gran presión en su cuello, como hago para decirte que se de la familia Potter pensó con rabia, más a penas lo dijo otra voz intervino "Suéltalo, llegaremos tarde". Al caerse al suelo Harry levanto su mirada y vio como uno por uno de ellos se iba, al final el último hizo aparecer en su mano una manzana y alimento al caballo.

"Espera, quienes son ustedes, como…" pregunto Harry sin fuerzas al último miembro de ese grupo, este volteo y lo vio: puso sus manos en su cabeza y realizó un gesto pensativo sin embargo termino desapareciendo sin decir nada.

"Harry, no luces bien, algo sucedió?" pregunto Hermione cuando el joven mago entro a la mansión después de su paseo. No hubo respuesta, todos se quedaron observándolo cuando el se dirigió raudamente a las escaleras. Agrla apareció y Harry solo musito "No comeré, estoy cansado, atiene de a los comensales" concluyo fríamente. Se dirigió decididamente a la tercera biblioteca, ahí encontró a uno de los elfos que arreglaba los libros que ese día había revisado Hermione. Harry se detuvo y pregunto si su amiga había retirado algún libro y el elfo contesto con una negativa, entro a la biblioteca y un sentimiento se apodero de su corazón.

"Usko, no quiero que nadie a parte de mi persona entre a esta biblioteca de ahora en adelante, dame una lista de los libros que Hermione leyó" ordeno Harry, Usko se inclino y desapareció después de dar una lista que contenía una selección de libros antiguos relacionados con magia de la tierra.

Harry cerró la puerta de la biblioteca y camino hacia uno de los estantes, era claro que no tenia bien claro lo que iba hacer sin embargo ahora sabia que ellos existían y no se iba a detener hasta descubrir todo y algo le decía que esa biblioteca tenia una parte importante de información. Camino entre los estantes, pensativo sobre donde continuar hasta que levanto si mirada y vio una pequeña inscripción en una de las columnas de piedras. "Alguna duda, dirigirse al libro de catalogo".

El joven mago recordó que ese libro siempre estaba en blanco, y que ni Hermione pudo hacerlo servir sin embargo se dirigió a donde estaba este. Lo abrió y ojeo sin existo de pronto uno de sus dedos se corto por la roce con las hojas. Eso era lo que faltaba, pues unas letras aparecieron en las esquinas enumerando las paginas, Harry lo dejo en su pedestal y abrió la primera pagina donde claramente se preguntaba el nombre y grado de quien preguntaba, el puso su nombre sin embargo no sabia que poner en grado hasta que la palabra se borró. Inmediatamente los nombres de todos los libros aparecieron, hojas y hojas de títulos.

Como buscar, Harry por el cansancio grito "solo quiero saber sobre ellos, ese escudo" mientras aparecía la imagen en su mente, cuando se dio cuenta solo tres nombres de libros señalados en letras rojas en una hoja. Al leer en voz alta los nombres estos se separaron de los estantes y terminaron cerca de él en la mesa. Al ojear dos de ellos no encontró más que simbologías, aunque muy útiles referente a lo que significan sus sueños y sobre todo un fragmento en uno de los libros que nombraba sobre al falta del dolor durante el sueño. Cuando estos dos libros ya estaban terminados Harry cansado miro el último, sin embargo sus ojos no pudieron continuar y poco a poco sus miembros se durmieron.

Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que estaba echado y dentro de su cama, y que ahora era de día. El momento de regresar al colegio, de pronto de levanto y vio a su alrededor como fue que había llegado allí. Pensó para si mismo hasta que apareció Agrla con una bandeja, "mi joven amo, veo que ya se levanto. Aquí esta su desayuno" y saludo ante la confusión de Harry continuo "las noches en la biblioteca son muy frías así que decidí traerlo, y como usted ordeno nadie volvió entrar a la biblioteca o sacar algún libro" concluyo al momento que dejaba la bandeja en una mesita cercana donde yacía el tercer libro que faltaba por leer. Harry se levanto y dando gracias a la elfina empezó a comer mientras miraba la tapa del Libro.

"DIARY" era lo único que decía, al abrirlo y leer las primeras páginas pudo darse cuenta de que debió pertenecer a uno de sus parientes como su abuelo, las últimas páginas le dieron lo que estaba buscando.

01/06/19.

"Siempre pensé que era un cuento de niños, pero al parecer nos habíamos equivocado y sin embargo estuvieron ahí al frente nuestro. Nos salvaron la vida; sus largas capas azules daban cuenta del viaje que habían realizado. Y sus mascaras los hacían parecer inalcanzables, las palabras no son suficientes para describirlos y muchos menos para dar cuenta del poder que tenían. Después de una hora mi abuelo por fin me dijo quienes eran, lo dijo claramente para que no me confundiera Mi hijo, pronto los conocerás mejor y servirás, pues ellos son la encarnación de la magia y fueron convocados para mantener nuestra seguridad. Ellos son la **Orden de los Isdruitar**"


End file.
